Season 6: Look into to the future
by Nessy09
Summary: The Mallrats are now living in a new city, but it seems they can never catch a break when a struggle for power ends in violent riots. Will they be able to overcome the obstacles and lead a happy life? What happens when old friends return?
1. Episode 1

Episode 1

SCENE 1

(The Mallrats now consisting of Amber, Trudy, Salene, Jack, Ellie, Ebony, Brady, Baby Bray, Slade, Ruby, Ram, Jay, Lottie, Gel, Sammy, Darryl, May and Lex sit in the old café of the hospital. It's the only room that is fully cleaned up and they use it to come together. Ellie starts to cry silently into Jack's shoulder as they eat their breakfast.)

Gel (unkind): What's wrong with you?

(Ellie just sobs a little harder and Jack throws her a dirty look.)

Trudy (softly): What's the matter, Ellie? We survived and we're save.

Jack: It's Alice...

Ellie (cuts him off): I'll never see her again now. She's probably already dead.

(Jack hugs her close and Trudy, who's sitting on the other side of her pats her arm sympathetically. Sad looks on some of the faces although Ram, Ebony and Slade couldn't care less.)

Amber: We've all lost someone and probably the hope of seeing them again.

Trudy: You're not helping, Amber.

Jay: Trust me, Ellie, if I say I know your pain. I had hoped to see my brother again, too. It's devastating, but we have to look ahead.

Lex: Who says Alice was still in the city? For all we know the Technos could have brought her about anywhere. It's not likely they kept their prisoners in the city.

May: You're just saying that because you want to believe Tai-San is still alive.

Lex (heated): Shut it, May!

Ram: Lex is right though. We send them to work for us in the mines and where else we could use them.

Amber: What mines?

Ram: I don't know.

Lex: How can you not know?

Ram (shrugs): I didn't care. Mega took care of that.

Lex (shouts): MEGA! He's freaking dead now!

(Slade jumps up now and faces Lex angrily.)

Slade: He gave his life for us, so don't you dare talking bad about him.

Lex: Yeah well... He could've kept it as long as he would've told me where the freaking mines are.

Slade: Fuck you!

(He tries to hit Lex, but Jay intervenes and Lex storms out of the café. A little while later Ebony, Slade and Ram leave, too.)

May (dry): Well isn't this a nice breakfast.

Amber: I'm sure once we're all sorted out, it'll liven up. We have to let some time pass.

(Her words are underlined by Ellie's sobs, making them sound like a lie.)

SCENE 2

(Ram, Slade and Ebony sit in Slade and Ebony's new room. Except for a bed and a dresser it's still completely empty.)

Ebony: About those mines...

(Both boys shoot her a dark look)

Ebony: Don't look at me like that! I want to know if Mega has ever mentioned anything about them.

Ram (snide): If so, wouldn't we have said something to Lex?

Ebony: I don't know, would you?

Ram: What is it to you anyway? Did the Technos take one of you friends, too?

Ebony (brisk): I'm just curious.

Slade: Well, if someone knows anything it's either Ram or Jay. I haven't talked to Mega about this stuff.

Ram (teasingly): And once again you're useless.

Slade (grins): Useless, I think that's your part.

Ebony: Enough of this! Ram, do you know anything about the mines?

Ram: Even if I did, why should I tell you and not them?

Ebony: I'm the girl of your best mate.

Ram (laughs): As long as you're not my girl that doesn't mean a thing.

Slade (frowns): Up until now I had forgotten you two were married once.

Ebony (brisk): Don't talk about it.

Ram: Yeah, let's forget about that.

Slade (amused): Bad topic, huh?

(Ebony lightly pulls his hair and brings his face to hers.)

Ebony: Forget it, will you? (she kisses him)

Slade: It's practically erased.

Ebony: Great.

(Ram clears his throat to get their attention again.)

Ram: Well the reason why I didn't tell Lex is that I know for sure Tai-San won't be at the mines. She got deleted by Mega that's something completely different. Ellie's sister could be at the mines though or...

Slade: Or what?

Ram: Or we sold her to slavetraders.

Ebony: You'd better not mention that part around here.

Ram: I didn't plan on that.

SCENE 3

(The city is shown, we're outside an old cinema. The doors swing open and we enter the darkness. The curtains in front of the big screen are dark blue with small bright stars on them, a group of people in darkblue robes are sitting in a circle in front of it.)

Camille: With the Technos gone what evil is yet to come?

Cloud: The stars are still not shining bright, something is still wrong. Someone among us in the city will strike, I'm sure

Tilly: Who?

Cloud: We're not supposed to know, when the time has come the stars will tell us.

Camille: So we have to be cautious.

Cloud: Yes, we wouldn't want to lose one of our own.

Jasper: So we stand together as a group.

Cloud (nods): Let's join hands.

(The circle join hands and start to meditate.)

SCENE 4

(Outside the hospital stands a girl in black clothes, dark hair and dark feathers in her hair. She watches the building a while and then slowly starts to walk up to it. She enters the hospital through the café and just waits for someone to notice her. The café is empty though so she starts to kick a chair over to make some noise. Shortly afterwards Lex, Jay and Amber come running up to her. She smirks.)

Crow: Well, hello there.

Lex (snaps): Who are you?

Amber (harsh): What do you want?

Crow: What a heartwarming Welcome.

Lex: You're not welcome.

Crow: Gee, thanks big guy. I'm Crow. My tribe lives out in the outskirts of the woods.

Amber: What tribe?

Crow: The Harpies. You have no idea about who is who, do you?

Jay: Not yet.

(Crow picks up the chair she kicked over and sits down, waiting for the others to do the same. Slowly the Mallrats follow suit.)

Amber: So I repeat, what do you want?

Jay: I hope you haven't come just to make fun of us.

Crow (smirks): As amusing as that would be, I'm not. My tribe leader Kestrel heard there was a new tribe in town and sent me to find out more about you.

Lex: And so you just come in here for a nice chat?

Crow (laughs): I'm not stupid. I came in here after watching you for the past two days and deciding you are no harm to me.

Lex (angrily): You've spied on us?

Crow: Of course I did. For all I knew you could have been dirty cannibals or something.

Amber (laughs): Well, we're not. Crow, would you mind telling us something about this town?

Crow: I'll share what information I am allowed to share, but I need some answers in return.

Jay: We'll answer as good as we can.

Crow: Good, let's start with my questions.

Lex: Why?  
>Crow: Because!<p>

Amber: Lex, just let her talk, will you?

(Lex crosses his arms, but remains silent.)

Crow: For starters I'd like to know who you are.

Jay (smiles): We're the Mallrats. I'm Jay.

Amber: I'm Amber and I'm the leader of this tribe. The grumpy one is Lex (points at him)

Crow: And where have you come from? How big is your tribe?

Amber: We're from a city over on the other island. The head quarters of the Technos was located there, but after one of the machines got a mind of its own, it released a new version of the Virus. We managed to get out of there just in time. We're 16 right now with two little children.

Crow: And you want to stay for good?

Jay: Yes, is that a problem?

Crow: Not for us. We just like to know who we are dealing with. The Harpies don't come into the city much any way.

Amber: Do you have any more questions?

Crow: No, I don't think so. So about the other tribes in the city. There are actually just two other big tribes. There are the Consilium in the school and the library, they're easy to get along with as long as you don't treat intelligence and education bad. The others are the Astros. They live in the old cinema, but they're completely nuts. So we actually live in peace and harmony here since the Technos are gone.

Lex: Do you know of any Techno camps? Mines or something?

(Crow tilts her head from side to side.)

Crow: Well there were two camps I know of, but they are deserted now. Everyone left as soon as the Technos left.

Lex: Where?

Crow (smirks): Missing someone?

Amber: Crow, please don't mess with him. We've lost quite a few of our friends to these camps.

Crow: That doesn't speak for a great tribe. For one there are the mines which you apparently already know of and I can't tell you about the other one.

Jay: Why not?

Crow: Kestrel doesn't want me to.

Lex: So who cares? She isn't here, is she?

Crow: It doesn't matter. The camp is empty, I've been there myself.

Jay: Then we can have a look for ourselves.

Crow (shakes her head): No. It's dangerous. No one is supposed to go there.

Lex: We can decide that for ourselves.

(Crow gets up and moves quickly to the door.)

Crow: You will have to find out where it is for yourselves, too, then.

(She leaves.)

SCENE 5

(Ebony is alone in her and Slade's room braiding her hair, when Ruby enters and closes the door behind her. She stands there watching the other woman for a while.)

Ebony (looks up): Just spill the beans, Ruby.

Ruby: I remember it.

Ebony: Congrats. What do you remember?

Ruby: It was no accident. You pushed me in front of the truck.

(Ebony goes pale and turns to face her. Ruby looks at her with disgust.)

Ebony: I'm sorry, I really am.

Ruby (laughs): Really? You're only sorry it didn't kill me.

Ebony: No. I just... the baby.

Ruby: You're pathetic, Ebony.

Ebony (furious): Well, who would believe you anyway? It's your word against mine.

Ruby: Yes, but who is more trustworthy? You have the perfect motif to do it.

Ebony: Why haven't you told them yet?

Ruby: It's easier to keep you at bay.

Ebony (suspicious): What do you want?

Ruby (bluntly): Slade.

(They stare at each other in silence. Then Ebony returns to braiding her hair.)

Ebony: Forget it.

Ruby: We'll see how much he loves you when I've told him.

Ebony: You keep you mouth shut, missy! Or next time I'll make sure you die.

Ruby (laughs): We'll see about that. I'll give you some time to think about it.

(Ruby leaves. Ebony looks devastated now.)

SCENE 6

(Jay and Amber's room resembles a bedroom much more than the one of Ebony and Slade. In a little cot Bray Jr. sleeps soundless as the pair lays in bed talking quietly.)

Amber (cont.): We also have to ask around. Not only for the camps but the people we're looking for. Alice, Tai-San, KC, Cloe, Ved...

Jay: Bray.

Amber: Yes, Bray, too.

Jay: What happens when he's still alive.

Amber: Then we have to find him.

Jay: I meant with us, Amber.

Amber: I know.

(She looks away and he has to force her to look at him.)

Jay: I love you and I don't want to lose you, but I don't want you to string me along.

Amber: I love you, too. I really don't know.

Jay: Please just tell me when your feelings change. I don't want to be the last to know.

Amber: I don't want to hurt you, Jay.

Jay: I guess that's inevitable.

(Tears form in her eyes as she strokes his cheek. He kisses her softly on the forehead.)

Jay: This feels awful. It's like our time is running out.

Amber: I.. I don't...

Jay: Amber, it's okay. Just tell me if you still love him.

Amber: I don't know.

Jay: I think you do.

Amber: Jay...

(He shakes his head and gets up. He lingers in the door and looks at her.)

Jay: I have to think about this.

Amber: I love you.

(He leaves and Amber starts to cry silently.)

SCENE 7

(Trudy and Salene sit in the café drinking a glass of water.)

Trudy: Do you think this is really an option?

Salene: What?

Trudy: Finding the ones we've lost?

Salene: I don't know. It would just be nice to know Cloe and Patsy aren't dead like we thought

Trudy (smiles): You've always been so great with the two of them.

Salene: They were like sisters to me.

Trudy: I just wish Bray would return. He's Brady's uncle and I always felt so safe with him around.

Salene: This makes me sad. Talking about all our missing tribe members. We're probably not seeing them again. It's been over a year for most of them.

Trudy: Don't you want to believe?

Salene: I do, but it's just too painful.

Trudy: Salene...

Salene (heated): No! Trudy, no! Don't give me all these ideas. I've cried enough for all of them. I don't want to lose them all over again.

Trudy: I'm sorry. It's just...

Salene: I know you want to believe it, but I just can't.

(She gets up and leaves.)

SCENE 8

(A beach with cages full of people. In one of them we spot KC and Alice slumped against the cage and looking tired. KC watches the Guardian both concerned and disgusted.)

KC (mutters): I had really hoped he was dead.

(Alice's eyes flutter open. They're bloodshot and her hair is a mess.)

Alice: Who?

KC: The Guardian. He's bonkers.

Alice: That's typical for vermin. They're hard to come by.

KC (groans): What do you think, they'll do with me, if I strangle him?

Alice: KC, don't!

KC: Why? He deserves it.

Alice: Yes, he does, but I don't want my friend to become a murderer. Also I don't think they will be pleased with you.

(Outside the cages some men are walking up and down, making sure their prisoners behave. Some of them hand out bottles of water, others are smoking or just talking to each other.)

KC: When do you think, they'll sell us?

Alice: I don't know. All I know is that we have to keep together and try to make a run for it.

KC (sarcastically): We have great chances.

Alice: I know, but we have to try. I'm not going to be a slave for anyone.

KC: How did they get you any ways? You were the last person I'd expected to see here.

(Alice groans and shifts around to look KC straight in the eye)

Alice: They're fucking bastards, that's why. I had just escaped the mines and was resting at the beach, when someone hit me over the head. Never got an actual fight. They are just a bunch of losers.

KC (whispers): So about making a run for it. How do you want to do it? There are about twenty men out there.

Alice: I haven't thought it through yet, but maybe if we get the others involved. When all of us turn on them, they won't know what hit them.

(KC looks at the other captives and raises an eyebrow.)

KC: Do you think we can trust them?

Alice (shrugs): Do you have a better idea?

KC (smirks): Actually I have...

(The two begin to whisper and stick their heads together for a long time. Once a guard pokes them with a stick, but they continue planning when he's gone.)

SCENE 9

(Darryl stands in front of a door in a dark corridor in the hospital. He hesitates before knocking.)

Ruby (from inside): Come in.

(Darryl runs a hand through his hair and enters. In the room Ruby and Lottie sit on the bed playing cards. They both look surprised by their guest.)

Darryl: Hey, I just wanted to check on you.

Ruby: Why?

Lottie: Because you got hit by a truck. Even I know that.

Darryl: Right. So how are you?

(Ruby smiles and pats a spot next to her on the bed.)

Ruby: It's nice of you to check on me, but I'm fine. I have Lottie to keep me company.

Lottie: And if I leave there's always Ram or Slade (snickers)

Ruby (shoots her a look): They're just friends. Like Darryl they check up on my because we're close.

Lottie: Yeah, because that's the only reason Darryl is here.

(The boy's face turns deep red, making Lottie laugh even harder. Ruby smiles, but hits her friend lightly on the back of her head.)

Ruby: I should teach you some manners. The poor guy doesn't even know what to say.

Darryl: It's okay. She's just a kid.

(Lottie looks at him gloomy and sticks her tongue out at him.)

Lottie: Am not!

Darryl (inconsiderate): 'Course you are.

Ruby (rolls her eyes): Guys...

Lottie: But he-...

Ruby (cuts her off): Darryl, you have to understand her point. If anything Lottie is only a few years younger than you. Brady and Bray are kids, but in this world Lottie sure is not.

(Darryl thinks about it for a while then nods.)

Darryl: I guess you're right. Sorry, Lottie.

Lottie (stiff): Never mind, I guess.

(Darryl ruffles her hair and laughs.)

Darryl: Come on, lighten up.

(Lottie tries to bite his hand, but doesn't succeed.)

Lottie: Stop that! Geez... I guess I'll let you check up on Ruby now.

(She winks at her friend and leaves the room. An awkward silence is between Ruby and Darryl and she starts to put away the cards.)

Ruby: Sometimes I wonder what's going on in her head.

Darryl: What do you mean?

Ruby (laughs a little): The boy talk.

Darryl: Well you are a pretty girl so...

Ruby: That doesn't mean everyone is swooning over me and it sure as hell doesn't mean I have my way with all of the guys.

Darryl: That's not what I meant. Lottie doesn't mean that either, I think. She just thinks it's funny.

Ruby: I don't know.

(Darryl gets up and smiles at her.)

Darryl: But I do. She doesn't mean anything by it. Now come on, do you want to go for a walk?

Ruby (smiles): Yeah, why not.

(They leave the room.)

SCENE 10

(Jack and Ellie are going around town chatting to some people. Ellie has a picture of Alice in her hand. She looks determined, but lets out a long sigh as she takes Jack's hand.)

Ellie: I don't think anyone has seen her, Jack.

Jack: Don't worry. Alice is quite a woman, somebody has to have seen her.

Ellie (smiles): She's kinda hard to forget, isn't she?

Jack: Exactly. You shouldn't give up hope just yet. If Alice is our there somewhere, she'll probably try to get back to you, too.

Ellie: You're right. She wouldn't just leave me.

Jack (grins): Of course I'm right.

(Ellie rolls her eyes, but kisses him on the cheek.)

Ellie: Don't let that get to your head.

Jack: Wouldn't dream of it.

(He leans in and kisses her softly on the lips, then he pulls her along to ask some people in darkblue robes about Alice.)

SCENE 11

(In another part of the town right in front of the school two big guards are positioned. A tall but lanky guy walks up to him. His blonde hair is messy and he has a cold look about him although he's smiling.)

Kaelem: So how is it going?

Jim: Most of the town's kids are here at least a part of the day.

Kaelem: What about the kids from the other tribes?

Jim: Well as we expected none from the Harpies and the Astros, but a few from the smaller tribes.

Kaelem: Mhm...I wonder how we can reach them.

Liam: Why is it so important?

Kaelem (smiles): We don't want the new generation to be stupid as cows, do we? I'm not sure, they're taking up education as something important. Well, maybe the Astros do, but I rather not know their way of education.

(The three guys chuckle then return to straight faces.)

Kaelem: I'm going out for a while. Keep the children safe and don't let any unauthorized people in. I don't want strangers in the school, when I'm out.

(The guards nod and Kaelem walks off.)

SCENE 12

(Out in the outskirts of the woods, where the city meets the trees there is an amazing labyrinth of tree houses. It looks almost like a city. Down on a clearing there is a fireplace and a couple of girls sit around is preparing a meal. Crow appears between the trees and sits next to a tall blonde girl with a stern look.)

Kestrel: You're back.

Crow (sarcastically): Obvious, isn't it?

Kestrel: Tell me about the tribe, Crow.

Crow: They're called the Mallrats, their leader is a girl called Amber. They're not dangerous, more the family kind of tribe just bigger than others. They were very curious about the Technos' working camps as they lost a few of their friends.

Kestrel: Did you tell them?

Crow (shakes her head): Of course not.

Kestrel: Good, I wouldn't any strangers wandering around in the mines or the warehouses.

Crow: Me neither.

Kestrel: We're going to have a problem if they found out about the warehouses and you know very well what happened to the mines.

(Crow shudders and nods slowly.)

Kestrel: That's no place for anyone. It's a freaking graveyard.

Crow: Sometimes I wonder how many people were buried in the mines, when they collapsed.

(Kestrel shrugs and brushes the topic of.)

SCENE 13

(In the city Sammy and Gel are moving around the same way Jack and Ellie did. They have pictures of Cloe and Patsy in their hands, whom they never even met. Gel looks at the picture of Cloe in her hand.)

Gel: Her hair looks just awful. Why has no one ever told her, how hideous it looked?

Sammy: Gel, that's not what it's about.

Gel: Really? Maybe she ran away because she was ugly.

Sammy: You shouldn't talk like that. What if we find her?

Gel (laughs): That's ridiculous. No one of them will ever turn up again. They're probably all dead.

Sammy (frowns): Sometimes you're just awful!

(He leaves her side and shows some girls the picture of Patsy. They shake their head and he moves on.)

Gel: Sammy, wait!

(She runs to catch up with him and links arms with him. He shoots her a look, but doesn't pull his arm away.)

Gel: I didn't know you had the hots for her.

Sammy: Shut up! I'm doing this for the others.

Gel: Wouldn't it be easier to just ask for the camps?

Sammy: If that's so easy, go on then.

(She winks at him and walks up to a guy twice her size. She bats her eyes a little and gives him a sweet smile.)

Gel: Hello there big fella.

Guy: Uhm hi?

Gel: I'm Gel. I'm looking for my friend here (shows him the picture of Cloe) She got taken away by the Technos. Do you know of any camps?

Guy: I'm so sorry.

(Gel fakes some tears and takes his hand.)

Gel (sniffles): It's okay. I just wish to see her or at least the place she was last. You know to say goodbye properly.

Guy (nods): I understand. (hesitates then lowers his voice) There are the mines down at the cliffs, but they collapsed so don't get your hopes up.

Gel: Just the mines?

Guy: I just know of them, but there were more camps.

(Gel nods and brushes the tears away.)

Gel (smiles): Thanks.

(She returns to Sammy with a triumphant smile while the guy looks after her with hungry eyes.)

Gel: See, it's that easy!

Sammy: I still don't think the information will help at all.

Gel: You just don't like to lose.

SCENE 14

(Ebony is sitting in her room by herself starring blankly at the walls.)

Ebony VO: What do you want?

Ruby VO: Slade.

(She buries her face in her hands and sighs deeply.)

Ruby VO: We'll see how much he loves you when I've told him.

(Ebony screams in anger and throws a pillow at the wall in front of her.)

SCENE 15

(Amber sits in her room feeding Baby Bray. She smiles down at her son, but her look saddens.)

Amber: Do you like uncle Jay? You do, don't you? Mommy does, too.

(She looks into the distance then down on her son again.)

Amber: But I miss Daddy, too. It would hurt Jay if I looked for him, but... You deserve to know your father. I can't take that from you because of Jay.

(Bray gurgles and she smiles again as she strokes his tiny head.)

Amber: I'll look for him. I have to.

SCENE 16

(Darkness has fallen over the camp of the slavetraders and most of the captives and the guards are asleep. Only a few are keeping watch. Alice pretends to be sleeping near the door of the cage, while KC sits opposite her with an unfamiliar girl. She has short brown hair, is very pale and has a tiny frame. She starts coughing and grips her throat. KC looks at her worriedly. He hits her lightly on the back, but the girl's cough gets even worse and her eyes roll into the back of her head just as a guard is passing. KC grabs his arm through the cage and motions to the girl.)

KC (hurriedly): She needs help. I think she's choking.

(The guard looks at him for a while then at the girl. She breathes heavily, before coughing again. He shakes his head and runs for the door of the cage. KC has crawled towards the girl now and waits for the guard to enter.)

KC: Her pulse is very low.

(The guard opens the door and runs to the girl, without locking the door behind him. Right at this moment Alice kicks him in the back so he tumbles over. KC hits him hard in the face so he blacks out. He helps the girl up and the three escape the cage. They run as fast as they can and the few guards following them are soon not to be seen in the darkness. Breathless they fall into the sand.)

KC: Kayla... that... was... am-...azing.

Kayla (smiles): Thanks...

Alice: We... have to... get going.

(They rest for a few more minutes before getting up and heading away from the slave traders not knowing where they're going.)

SCENE 17

(Salene is in her room making it a little more homey, when someone knocks on her door. She turns around to see May popping her head in.)

May: Is it a bad time?

Salene (smiles): Not at all, come on in.

(May closes the door behind her and sits down on Salene's bed. Time passes as she watches Salene decorating her room, but then the red haired woman turns around.)

Salene: So you're just going to sit there?

May: No, I actually had something to talk to you about.

(Salene raises an eyebrow and sits down next to her friend.)

Salene: What is it? Tell me.

May (hesitates): The kiss. Our kiss.

(Salene's smile fades and May looks down at her hands.)

May: It's never been the right time to talk about it with all the things going on in the city.

Salene: Why do you think this is a better time?

May: I don't know. I just can't ignore it any more. Salene... I...

(She takes one of Salene's hands in hers and smiles weekly at her. In her eyes are hope and fright. Salene looks away and pulls her hand away.)

Salene: May, I'm so sorry, but... This is not going to work. We're not going to work. I really like you, but I don't love you.

(May starts crying and makes a run for the door. Salene grabs her by the hand and turns her around.)

Salene: You're my best friend, May. I don't want to lose you.

May (muffled): I... can't.

(She breaks free and slams the door after her. Salene sits down on her bed and slowly tears are forming in her eyes as well.)

SCENE 18

(Inside the school in a small classroom about twenty children the ages of six to thirteen. A young woman with three long black braids stands at the front of the class, pointing at some cards.)

Dima: This is New Zealand which is, where we are. As you can see it's divided into two main islands.

(A boy with bright green hair raises a hand.)

Kian: So where exactly do we live, Dima?

Dima (smiles and points at a the east coast of the north island): Right here, Kian.

(Another boy raises his hand.)

Tony: And what's that big blop there?

Dima (points at Australia): This? It's Australia.

Kian: Isn't that where the Virus came from?

Dima: No. Where did you hear that? The Virus came from the southern island of New Zealand.

Kian (shrugs): Some guy told me, when the Technos came.

(One of the younger girls raises her hand.)

Becky: Why did the Technos leave?

Dima: We haven't found out about that yet, Becky. Their leader probably died.

Kian: Why didn't they just get a new one.

Dima: Maybe all of their top dogs got erased.

Becky: What do you mean with erased?

Tony: She means killed.

Kian: Well isn't that unlikely? Who could mysteriously have killed them all and freed everyone?

(Dima is about to answer...)

SCENE 19

(Brady is walking on her small legs down the corridor, giggling and brabbeling to herself. Out of one of the doors Ram enters the corridor, when he lays eyes on Brady he stops and looks confused. He kneels down and motions for her to come to him.)

Ram: What are you doing out here all by yourself? Won't your Mommy be concerned?

Brady: Na!

(She hits the air with her little fist and runs into Ram. He holds her awkwardly and picks her up then.)

Ram: Well this is weird. I've never been the baby kind of guy.

(Brady squeals with joy and slams her hands against his cheeks.)

Ram (mutters): Now I know why. Hey, stop that little gnome. Stop!

(Brady laughs and proceeds.)

Ram: Oh well then. Let's get you back where you belong.

(He throws her over his back and only holds her at her ankles. Brady squeals all the way to Trudy's room and keeps hitting Ram on the back. Ram opens the door without knocking.)

Ram: I've found your little devil...

(No one's in the room and he goes to the café.)

Ram: She probably left you out there because you're so terrible.

(He walks off with Brady still on his back.)

SCENE 20

(Lex sits in his room looking at a picture of Tai-San.)

Lex: I've got to find you. I know you're still alive.

(He gently strokes the picture and hides it under his pillow, when he hears footsteps. Shortly after Gel bursts into the room and Sammy stays at the door. Lex gives them both a confused and moody look.)

Gel (shouts): Lex! You're going to love me.

Lex: Don't I have a say in this?

Gel (confused): What? Oh doesn't matter! I found out where the mines are.

Sammy (coughs): Rather sold yourself out for it.

(Lex frowns at him, but Gel just shrugs and continues talking.)

Gel: Don't listen to him. He's just pissed because he lost. Well, about the mines. This guy said they were down at the cliffs.

Sammy: He also said they collapsed and not to get your hopes up. If anyone was in there, they're probably dead.

Lex (hisses): So you're bringing me the news that Tai-San is dead and expect me to be grateful?

Gel (taken aback): No...no! He also mentioned other camps, but couldn't tell me where they are. You could at least go down and take a look for yourself.

Lex: Just go away, will you?

(Sammy and Gel shoot him dirty looks.)

Sammy (muttering): Someone doesn't know how to say thank you.

Gel: I'm not doing anything for you ever again. Just so you know that.

(She slams the door, but Lex just shrugs it off and gazes into space.)

SCENE 21

(Back in the woods the Harpies have gathered for their meal. Crow sits next to Kestrel and eats like a wild animal, while the other girls eat slower and more gracious.)

Sparrow: So this new tribe... is it any good?

Kestrel: We don't know for sure.

Crow (with food in her mouth): Fome of fem 'ot a bad pemper

Sparrow: What?

Dove: Some of them got a bad temper.

Sparrow: Did you meet all of them?

(Crow just shakes her head.)

Sparrow: Too bad, I wouldn't mind some cute guys.

Kestrel: You're not going into the city any ways, Sparrow.

Sparrow: That's so unfair.

Crow: Deal with it.

Sparrow: You've got to talk. You're going all the time.

Kestrel: And taking the risk for all of us.

Vulture: Since when are we so scared? I thought we were called the Harpies for a reason.

Kestrel: Watch your mouth, Vulture! I decided this for the good of the tribe.

Sparrow: Yeah, but the Technos are gone. There's nothing left to fear.

Kestrel: We don't know that.

Vulture: Then tell us, Crow?

Crow (swallows): As far as I can see, it has never been more peaceful.

(Kestrel shoots her a warning look and she starts eating again.)

Vulture: See.

Kestrel: The Technos may be gone, but we've always been an unwanted tribe. The Astros have called us witches and even took Crow for the good of the town.

Vulture: That was a long time ago and nothing happened to her.

Dove: But there could have. Why should we take chances?

Kestrel: Well, I've been thinking about an alliance with the new tribe. The Mallrats.

Vulture: What for?

Crow: Yeah, what for? They look like a bunch of losers to me.

Kestrel: I don't trust the Astros with their predictions. They sound to much like the Chosen to me. With some good alliances we could hold them at bay.

Sparrow: What about the Consilium?

Dove (shakes her head): They're far too liberal.

Crow: So I guess, I'll visit them again?

Kestrel (nods): But they have to sort their things out first.

SCENE 22

(Slade walks into the room he shares with Ebony just to find her laying on bed and staring at the ceiling. She looks at him when he enters, but continues staring. He gives her a concerned look at lays down next to her. He gently caresses her collar bone and kisses her neck.)

Slade: What's wrong?

Ebony: Nothing. I'm just bored.

Slade: You could help the others in their search. You seemed so interested in it.

Ebony (smirks): Doesn't mean I want to help them.

Slade: So why did you ask then?

Ebony (shrugs): Just wanted to know if it was possible to stir things up in here.

Slade: How do you mean?

(Ebony pops herself up and looks down at him.)

Ebony: What do you think is going to happen if Bray would come back? Amber and Jay would have no chance to last.

Slade: And about the others?

Ebony (shrugs): I guess they'd just come crawling back or something.

Slade: Well, if you don't want to help. I'd know another thing or two to keep you occupied.

Ebony (smirks): And what is that?

(She leans down and kisses him passionately. Slade's hand roam over her body, before helping her to get rid of her shirt.)

SCENE 23

(Jay sits in the café with Ram and Darryl just talking, when Amber walks in. She has a determined look about her as she approaches them and then looks at Ram and Darryl.)

Amber: Can I have a word alone with Jay?

Ram: Sure, take him away.

Amber: I meant...

Ram (smirks): I know.

(Darryl rolls his eyes and takes the ex-Techno leader with him.)

Darryl: Come on.

(Amber watches them go as she sits down in front of Jay, who looks at her expectantly.)

Jay: You've made your mind up, haven't you?

Amber (nods): Yes. I know it'll hurt you, if I look for Bray. I hope it could be different, but... Bray jr. deserves to know his father. I'm doing it for him.

Jay (sighs): The decision doesn't surprise me. I always knew you would go looking for him.

Amber: It doesn't mean I don't love you.

Jay: Doesn't it?

(She reaches for his hand and he doesn't pull away.)

Amber: No, it doesn't. I love you a lot.

Jay (smiles): Don't say that. Just tell me if you're going back to him, if we find him? I'd rather know it now then be the idiot in the end.

Amber: You'll never be the idiot.

Jay: Just tell me yes or no. Don't say you don't know, because that's just a yes.

Amber (hesitates): No. No, I won't get back together with him.

(Jay smiles, leans in and they share a kiss.)

SCENE 24

(KC, Alice and Kayla have slept through the night at the cliffs. In the background are the collapsed mines.)

Alice: So you said, you were with Bray weeks ago?

KC (nods): Yes, he was looking for Amber and the others. I don't know what happened to him, though. I was sold to the slave traders and he stayed in the camp. Maybe he's still there.

Alice: Maybe he found his way back though. I don't think the camps are still up now that the Technos are gone

KC: You want to go back, too, don't you?

Alice (nods): I have to. I can't leave Ellie. Don't you?

KC: Well, the Mallrats are my only family. Where you go, I go.

(Kayla watches them talk and then pipes in with a soft voice.)

Kayla: You're from the same tribe?

KC (nods): The Mallrats.

Alice: Don't worry, Kayla. You'll be just as welcome as we are.

Kayla (smiles shyly): Are you sure?

KC: Yes, we've always been accepting of new faces.

Alice: How are we getting back to the city, though? We don't have a boat.

Kayla: A boat? There's a city a few miles away from here.

Alice: But we're not from here. We were shipped here.

Kayla: Oh...

(She sinks into thoughts until KC pokes her lightly in the ribs.)

KC: Where are you from?

Kayla: I've been in camps for the past two years. Before that I was with a tribe called the Vade Mecum. We were nomads, so I have no chance of finding them again.

Alice: I'm sorry, but you can stay with us.

Kayla: Thanks. I'm also grateful you helped me escape.

KC: Thank yourself. We couldn't have done it without you.

Kayla: But you had Alice.

Alice (snorts): And who would've believed me? No way... we needed a younger and more delicate girl.

(They laugh as KC repeats their escape again.)

Alice: I'd say we go to the city then and try to figure something out to get back to the Mall. Anyone against that?

KC: Nope, that's fine with me.

Kayla: Where you go, I'll go.(grins)

KC: You're already stealing my lines, I don't know if I like that (laughs)

SCENE 25

(Crow sits on the platform of one the tree houses and watches the sun rising. In her hands she holds on of the black feathers she also wears in her hair.)

_FLASH BACK_

(Crow and Kestrel stand in front of the mines before they collapsed. There are only a few Techno Guards and they don't see them as they're overseeing the slave's work. The two girls watch on in disgust, but are unable to do something. As a young girl breaks down one of the guards starts to beat her with a stick, Kestrel can't take it any more and starts to run up to the mines. Crow catches her by the arm just before she can hit the guard, but they already caught his attention.)

Crow (mutters): Fuck, Kestrel! Let's go!

Kestrel: No, I want to do something.

Crow: There's nothing you can do. They'll fucking zap you.

(The guard is already nestling with his zapper as he marches towards them, but Kestrel breaks free of Crow and starts running in zigzag lines to the mines. Crow follows her, because she can't let her friend alone now. The guard tries to zap them, but misses, instead he hits the walls and the ceiling of the mines. Rocks and gravel start to fall, but the guard doesn't notice and soon more guards are trying to zap the girls. Shortly after there is a loud thud and the ceiling starts to crumble. The guards make a run for it, most of the slaves do to. Then everything is black.)

_FLASHBACK END _

(Crow puts the black feather back in her hair and crawls down the rope ladder.)

_FLASHBACK_

(Crow wakes up again, she's dirty and has a cut on her cheek, but is fine apart from that. She looks back and sees the collapsed mines. Nervously she scans her surroundings and finds Kestrel kneeling next to the girl, who got beat by the guard. As Crow approaches she realizes the girl is dead. Her face hardens and she turns on her heels to check the other bodies. She kneels down next to a young man, who's unconscious. It's Bray. He has a cut on his forehead and blood is running down his face, but he breathes.)

Crow: Can you hear me?

(Bray doesn't answer. Kestrel appears next to Crow and examines him. With a worried look she looks up at her friend.)

Kestrel: He's not going to make it.


	2. Episode 2

AN: First of all I forgot to insert a disclaimer in the first episode. I don't own the Tribe or the characters. They all belong to Cloud 9.

I'd like to know what you think. I think I get the characters right although I must say I'm not that comfortable with those that first appeared in the fifth season and what do you think about the new ones? Feel free to criticize me.

* * *

><p><span>Episode 2<span>

SCENE 1

(All the Mallrats are gathered in the café. Most of them are having breakfast, others are just waiting for Amber to start talking. She's standing in between the tables and tries to look at all of them.)

Amber: We know now where the mines are, thanks to Gel.

Gel (smiles brightly): My pleasure.

Amber: However, we also know they're collapsed and nobody should be there. I still think it's a good idea to check it out. Just to make sure and maybe there are some of our own, who have been there and escaped.

Ebony (sarcastic): That's likely, yeah.

Lex: Shut up, Ebony.

Ebony: Oh you know I'm right.

Ram: As much as I hate to say this, but Ebony's right. It seems like a waste of time.

Amber: You don't have to come, but I am going. Who else wants to come with me?

(Silence creeps up on them while the other Mallrats are thinking. Most of them don't have anyone to look for any ways.)

Lex: I'm in. A little field trip just the two of us should be fun, shouldn't it? (grins)

Amber (rolls her eyes): Don't flatter yourself, Lex.

Trudy: What about you, Ellie?

(The blonde girl looks at her confused for a second then shakes her head.)

Ellie: I'd rather look for Alice in the city or for the other camps. I don't want to waste my time down there when it's more likely to be a dead end.

(She smiles at Amber now.)

Ellie: I also believe Amber would give me the news, if she heard anything from Alice down there.

Amber: Of course.

Jay: I'll come.

Amber: You really don't have to, Jay.

Jay: My brother is lost, too. Ved might not be your best friend or your friend at all, but I really want my little brother back.

Amber: I know, but I'd like you to stay here. Keep an eye on the tribe and on Bray jr.

(Jay looks at her for a while then slowly glances at the other Mallrats. His eyes resting on Ebony and Ram, he nods.)

SCENE 2

(Camille and Jasper from the Astros are moving through the city in their dark blue robes. They're ignored by must, but some people give them weird glances. The pair doesn't care though.)

Camille: So about this new danger, what do you think?

Jasper: I don't know. It could be anyone.

Camille: That means it could also be one of us. I had a vision tonight about a star that stopped to gleam.

Jasper: No way, who should that be?

Camille: Only time will tell, but don't mention it to Cloud, it'll only upset him.

(Jasper nods and the pair share a concerned look.)

SCENE 3

(Kaelem and Dima sit inside the school in one of the classrooms. They look slightly bemused.)

Kaelem: Did you know the Astros are predicting a new danger?

Dima: Oh really? What do we have to deal with this time? God's wrath? Comets? Karma?

Kaelem (laughs): Someone from the inside, apparently.

Dima: Yeah right. I'd bet it's this new tribe that lives in the hospital.

Kaelem: Nah, Scott said they were like a big hippie family, nothing to worry about there.

Dima: I wasn't worrying. I'm just suspicious with new people after the Technos and the Chosen took over so quickly.

Kaelem: That's not happening again. We're educating the people to prevent just that.

Dima: And what if that's not enough?

Kaelem: I've got a plan on my own. (smirks)

SCENE 4

(Back at the hospital Lex and Amber have made ready for the trip down to the mines that may take up to two days. Both of them have bags with them as they stand in the door. Lex taps his foot impatiently, as Amber kisses Jay and Baby Bray goodbye. Those of the Mallrats who cared are waving as they start to go.)

Lex: That's new.

Amber: What?

Lex: The two of us taking off to explore.

Amber (chuckles): It's odd, isn't it?

Lex (shrugs): As unpleasant as working together with Bray. You're too goody goody.

Amber (snorts): If you're lucky some of it will rub off on you.

Lex (ironically): Gee, that'd be so great.

(She rolls her eyes, but can't help a little laugh and they continue walking.)

SCENE 5

(Jay sits in the café feeding Baby Bray and drinking a cup of coffee himself. He looks up when Ebony enters and acknowledges her with a small nod. She comes over and sits next to him. She eyes the baby curiously then gives Jay a sly smile.)

Ebony: Isn't that nice? Being the one who stays at home watching the kids.

Jay: Leave it, Ebony.

Ebony: Oh I do understand. He's so sweet, isn't he?

(She reaches out and strokes the little hair Bray already has.)

Ebony: I just wonder how it feels. The wifey out looking for her beloved Ex who's baby you are watching now. Don't you feel even a little used? You're her bitch, can't you see that?

(Jay is upset, his lips thin as he glares at her.)

Jay: It's not like that.

Ebony: What makes you think that? Because she told you so? Wow, how naïve are you?

Jay: It's none of your business, Ebony! Now get out of here.

(Ebony gets up and gives him an amused smile.)

Ebony: The great Jay sunken so low. What a shame.

(Then she walks of with a triumphant look about her, while Jay watches Baby Bray concerned and a little resentment.)

SCENE 6

(May is walking alone through the streets. She looks upset, has her hands deep in her pockets)

_FLASHBACK_

(Salene pulls her hand out of May's)

Salene: May, I'm so sorry, but... This is not going to work. We're not going to work. I really like you, but I don't love you.

(May starts crying and makes a run for the door. Salene grabs her by the hand and turns her around.)

Salene: You're my best friend, May. I don't want to lose you.

May (muffled): I... can't.

_FLASHBACK END_

(Tears are welling up in May's eyes again, but they don't fall as she gets it together. She straightens up and looks at the road ahead.)

May (whispers): Maybe friends then...

SCENE 7

(The Harpies are busy with their everyday tasks. Some are sewing clothes, others are getting water, food and fire wood. Kestrel sits at the fireplace with a pen and a piece of paper making a new plan for chores. Out between the trees the figure of Crow emerges and slumps down next to her.)

Crow: They found out about the mines. Two of them headed of to the cliffs this morning.

Kestrel: Doesn't matter, the mines are destroyed.

Crow (lowers her voice): Do you think about it often?

Kestrel: No. It's in the past. We couldn't know the guards would be that stupid.

Crow: You mean, you couldn't know.

(Kestrel glares at her and resumes her work and they sit in silence for a while.)

Kestrel: Just don't let them get to the warehouses.

Crow: I'd do better with the other girls in the city, you know. Everyone knows we're here, but rumour has it the Harpies are too scared to come into the city any more.

Kestrel (looks up): And you expect me to let my tribe get into danger because of a silly rumour?

Crow: What danger, Kestrel? Nothing's out there, I'm telling you.

Kestrel: We thought the Technos were no harm in the beginning.

Crow: Come on, Kestrel. We can't hide out in the woods forever. The girls are getting bored. I don't want to tell you, but I don't think you're going to be leader for much longer if you keep this up.

(Kestrel watches her for a long time then turns back to her work.)

Kestrel: Fine, tell them they're free to roam the city again.

SCENE 8

(Ebony and Ram are standing in a deserted part of the hospital talking with hushed voices.)

Ebony: Did you know about the mines?

Ram: I knew they were deserted, but didn't know why. I wasn't leader any more at that time, Java told me.

Ebony: Do you know, who was in there?

Ram (shakes his head): I didn't care.

Ebony: Well, as the mines are a dead end, we need to find out about this other camp.

Ram: And then? You're not likely to tell Amber about it, are you?

Ebony (snorts): Maybe I will, but not until I've made sure there's nothing there.

Ram: What is it to you any ways?

Ebony (smiles): Let's just say there are some people who do better for the tribe if they stay away.

(She walks off.)

SCENE 9

(Sammy and Lottie have sneaked into Amber's room and have found some pictures of older days of the Mallrats.)

Lottie: Look, lots of people we don't even know.

Sammy (points at Patsy and Cloe): Those are the two Gel and I were looking for in the city.

Lottie (points at Zandra): And this one?

Sammy (shrugs): No idea. (pauses) Look, Lottie, I know you're really excited about this stuff, but we shouldn't be in here.

Lottie (rolls her eyes): Then go, if you're such a wimp.

Sammy (snorts): Who are you calling a wimp?

Lottie: Whatever...

(She puts the picture away and picks out a new one.)

Lottie: Oh look, I guess she was married to Lex. At least it looks like a wedding.

Sammy (laughs): Can you imagine that? Lex being married.

Lottie (giggles): That would break Gel's heart.

(The two break out in laughter, but freeze as they see Jay standing in the door holding Bray.)

Jay (stern): What do you think you're doing? You shouldn't go through Amber's stuff.

Lottie: We didn't take anything, I swear.

Jay: You better not! Now get out of here. NOW!

(Sammy and Lottie squeeze past Jay. He looks after them then shakes his head and sighs. He sets Bray down on the bed and starts to put the picture away again until he gets to one of Amber and Bray. On his face is an expression of hurt and he puts it quickly away.)

SCENE 10

(Lex and Amber have left the city and are walking along the beach heading for the cliffs.)

Amber: What do you expect to find?

Lex: There's nothing there.

Amber: You can't believe that or else you wouldn't have come.

(Lex remains silent for quite a while before looking at her with a slight smile.)

Lex: I just hope there's some information of Tai-San's whereabouts. What about you?

Amber: The same. I'm looking for Bray, but also the others.

Lex: It's mostly him.

Amber: Don't you want to know what happened to Ryan? You two were mates.

Lex: Sure, I'd like to, but it's been a while now and I know he can look after himself.

Amber (grins): Tai-San's always been good on her own, too.

Lex (brushes her off): That's something different.

(The pair continues to walk in silence.)

SCENE 11

(Kaelem sits in a small office room by himself. On the walls are several maps and plans. He's chewing on a pen while watching one of them. Sighing he runs a hand through his hair.)

Kaelem: We nearly have them all. Only the Harpies, the Astros, the Chiques and the Mallrats left and we have students of every tribe in town. So who's coming next? Chiques or Mallrats?

(His gaze falls on a picture on his desk of a younger version of himself and a blonde girl next to him, who is clearly Kestrel.)

Kaelem: Well, she won't say no to me, will she? On the other hand she's hold her tribe back in the woods for far too long now. Maybe she grew suspicious. I should go visit my dear baby sister first.

SCENE 12

(Ruby sits on a bench in front of the hospital entrance a hand on her flat stomach and looking up at the sun. Darryl walks out and takes a seat next to her.)

Darryl: You okay?

Ruby (smiles): Yes. You don't have to check on me all the time. The accident is weeks away.

Darryl: I... uhm... sorry.

Ruby: Don't be. It's nice, but please stop. I'm not going to drop dead any time soon.

(He grins a little dumbfounded, but notices her hand on her stomach.)

Darryl: Do you wish you were pregnant?

Ruby: Huh?

Darryl: Well, I did notice you thought you were pregnant from Slade and that you weren't after all.

Ruby: Oh, that. (pauses) No, I'm not. I don't think I'm fit to be a mother and Slade's not with me any ways.

Darryl: Oh come on, you'd make a great mom.

Ruby (laughs): What makes you think that?

Darryl: The way you took care of Lottie.

Ruby: That was something different. Lottie is more like a sister to me than a daughter.

Darryl (shrugs): You could try it out with Brady.

Ruby: I'm not trying to get a baby, so no thanks.

Darryl: Still I think you'd be great at it.

(Ruby smiles and rests her head on his shoulder, making Darryl's smile widen.)

SCENE 13

(Salene, Trudy, Lottie, Sammy and Gel are sitting in the café. Lottie turns to Salene.)

Lottie: Sal?

Salene (looks up): Yes?

Lottie: Have you ever been married?

(Sammy, Lottie and Gel all look at her expectantly, while Trudy watches her friend concerned. Salene's smile fades a little, but she is not upset.)

Salene: Yes, but that's a long time ago.

Gel: What happened?

Salene: He got taken away by the Chosen and I never saw him again.

Trudy: Lottie, why are you asking?

(Sammy fidgets uncomfortable, but Lottie just smiles slyly.)

Lottie: Sammy and I found some pictures in Amber's stuff.

Trudy (yells): You went through her stuff?

Lottie (shrugs): It were only pictures.

Sammy: Jay wasn't too happy either.

(The girls laugh now.)

Salene: I didn't know she still had pictures of Ryan.

Gel: That's his name?

Salene (nods): I went looking for him, when the Chosen were defeated, but he was nowhere to be found.

(Trudy puts an arm around Salene.)

Trudy: Ryan really was a sweetheart.

Salene (smiles): Yes, he was.

Trudy: I haven't thought about him for ages.

Salene (straightens up): Right. All this talk about lost Mallrats has to stop. Bad enough Amber and Lex have their heads in the clouds.

SCENE 14

(Ellie is on her own in the streets of the town with a picture of Alice in her hand. She walks up to several people and shows it to them, but all of them shake their heads. Sighing she leans against a building and watches the people passing by. Then she straightens up and walks up to a round faced girl with messy red hair.)

Ellie: Hey, have you seen this girl?

(The girl looks at the picture and then up at Ellie.)

Girl: I do. I worked with her in a camp, when the Technos still were in control.

(Ellie's eyes are about to pop out and a wide smile spreads across her face.)

Ellie: Where?

Girl: In another town, about a hundred miles from here. She won't be there any way. We all left when the Technos disappeared.

Ellie: Oh (her smile falters) Thank you though.

Girl (smiles): She was quite a handful, no way someone's put her in chains again.

Ellie: Yeah, that sounds like my sister.

Girl: You're her sister?

Ellie: Yes, that's why I need to find her.

Girl: I can't tell you any more than this, sorry.

Ellie: No need to be sorry, you helped me a lot.

(Girl nods and walks off and Ellie turns around to head back to the hospital.)

SCENE 15

(Kaelem walks down the street leading out of the city heading of into the woods. He walks in silence for a while, then voices are heard and between the trees the camp of the Harpies appears. They are already aware of his presence and Kestrel wait at the edge of the camp for him. She has her arms crossed in front of her and doesn't look too pleased to see him.)

Kestrel: What makes you come all the way out here, Kaelem?

Kaelem (smiles): Am I not allowed to check on my little sister?

(Kestrel quickly looks around to check nobody has heard him. He just grins amused at her behaviour.)

Kestrel: I don't need you to check on me. So what do you want?

Kaelem: I haven't seen you or any of your girls around the city for a while now. So I just wanted to make sure, you hadn't left without saying goodbye.

(Kestrel rolls her eyes, walks up to him, grabs his arm and pulls him away from the camp to talk in silence with him. When they can't hear any voices any more she stops and leans against a tree.)

Kestrel: Kaelem, I'm leader of the Harpies, what the fuck do you want?

Kaelem: Have you heard about our school?

Kestrel: Yes.

Kaelem: What about your girls? Some of them are young enough to fit in.

Kestrel (shakes her head): They're not going. They learn everything they need to know from us.

Kaelem: Right. Because gathering firewood will really help them, when we get the city sorted out.

Kestrel (snorts): And what good will your books do? All they can do with them is hit someone over the head. I don't think someone will be very impressed if my girls can recite Shakespeare. I'd rather have them be able to survive. There's time enough to start up schools, but not now.

Kaelem: I didn't expect you to see the gain. You were always so focused on the present that you always forgot to look ahead.

Kestrel: Then why did you come?  
>Kaelem (sighs): You're my sister. We were always better together.<p>

Kestrel: I'm not going back to live in the city and I'm not leaving my tribe.

(They stare at each other for a while, then Kaelem closes the gap between them and hugs her tight. Kestrel struggles a little, but lets him in the end.)

Kaelem: I miss you. Promise me to come by more often.

Kestrel (smiles): I miss you too, sometimes. It's not like we don't have history.

Kaelem: It's good to see you, and you know I'm sorry for how things turned out.

Kestrel: Yes, you told me tons of times.

(Brother and sister part, exchange a few more words before Kaelem heads back to the city again leaving a confused Kestrel, who looks after him with a mix of curiosity and concern.)

SCENE 16

(Ram is in his room trying to set up an old computer, as Ruby walks in. He turns around, gives her a smile and continues his work.)

Ruby: How are you holding up?

Ram: I'm fine. Damn this thing is ancient, it might not even work...

Ruby (rolls her eyes): What do you need a computer for any ways?

(Ram looks at her speechless and shakes his head. He fumbles with some wires, before he gets up and walks over to Ruby.)

Ram: What a stupid question.

Ruby: For you maybe. I haven't seen you much around lately, have you been hiding?

Ram: No, just been busy with... stuff.

Ruby (curious): What kind of stuff? We're friends, right? You can tell me.

(Ram shifts from one foot on the other.)

Ram: Nothing important. I've helped out here and there.

Ruby: Okay...

Ram: Yeah.

(An awkward silence spreads between them as they stand in front of each other. After a while Ruby starts laughing and takes his hand to pull him along.)

Ruby: Come on, Ram, you busy busy man. I'll order you to take some time off.

(Ram tries to fight her off, but his attempt is very weak.)

Ram: Ruby, get off! I was about to get the computer up and running.

Ruby: Yeah, so? You can still do that later. Now I want to have a drink with my friend Ram.

SCENE 17

(Lex and Amber are resting down at the beach. Each of them has a bottle of water and a can of food in front of them. The sun is just about to set.)

Lex: How romantic. (snorts)

Amber: It could be worse.

Lex: Like what?

Amber: The two of us sharing a candlelight dinner?

Lex (laughs): Touché.

(They eat in silence. Suddenly Lex puts his can down and looks in the distance where three figures are approaching them.)

Lex: Someone's coming.

(Amber looks in the direction and sees the figures, too. Both of them get up and make ready for a fight. As the figures get closer, it's easier to make out two girls and a boy. They stop a few feet away. Lex takes two steps forwards and looks at them in shock.)

Lex: Alice? KC? Is that you?

Alice: Lexy Baby!

(She laughs and storms forward to pull him into a bear hug.)

SCENE 18

(Ebony sits in her room with a map of the new city drawing lines and circles on it, when a slight knock on the door makes her hide it underneath the bed.)

Ebony: Come in.

(The door is pushed open and Ruby slides in, closing the door quickly behind her. She moves to stand in front of Ebony with her hand on her hips.)

Ruby: So?

Ebony: So what?

Ruby: Do you want me to tell everyone what really happened with the truck?

Ebony (rolls her eyes): I'll tell them you hit your head or something.

Ruby (glares at her): And you want to take your chances on that?

Ebony (shrugs): Better than handing Slade over to you. What makes you think he'll fall in love with you any ways? You had him before and he didn't, what's different now? Face it, Ruby, you're just not good enough for him.

(Ruby lets out a frustrated hiss before she slaps Ebony across the face.)

Ruby (furious): Don't you dare, Ebony! Don't get smart with me, you're gonna regret it, I promise you.

(She then storms out of the room, leaving Ebony to hold her burning cheek while looking after her. A small smile spreading across her lips.)

SCENE 19

(Some of the Mallrats are gathered in the café. Ellie is in a heated discussion with Jack and Jay, the picture of Alice is on a table next to her.)

Ellie (cont.): It's far I know, but if Alice is there, I need to find her.

Jack: But you can't go on your own.

Ellie: Then come with me.

Jay: Ellie, it's not wise to just go wander of now. At least wait 'till Lex and Amber are back.

Trudy: Yes, they'll probably go with you any ways.

Jack: The girl also said that everyone left. It's a small chance Alice is still there.

Ellie (glares at him): But it is a chance, isn't it? I for one really want to find my sister and I'm not doing so by sitting here waiting.

Trudy (puts a hand on her shoulder): Ellie, relax. We're going to find Alice, but it's no good if you just storm off without a plan.

Ellie (brushes her off): I'm worried sick about her, so no, I won't relax, Trudy. I thought you of all people might understand.

Jack: Ellie...

Ellie (snaps): What?

Jack (sighs): I'll go with you, but we should really wait for Lex and Amber to return.

Ellie: Why? If I see or hear something about Tai-San or Bray, I'll keep them updated.

May: She's our leader though.

Ellie: And that means I have to ask her permission? Ugh... screw you, all of you!

(She grabs the picture of Alice and storms out of the café. The others look after her. Jack sighs and goes after her.)

Jack: I'll better make sure, she doesn't do anything rash.

SCENE 20

(Ebony has the map she drew on before in her hand as she walks down the corridor at a quick pace. She knocks firmly on Ram's door and enters without waiting for permission. Ram is sitting on the ground still trying to get the computer to work. When she enters he raises his head and motions for her to sit with him.)

Ebony: I've made a map and need your input.

(She unfolds the map and lays it on the ground in front of him. He studies the map for a while then points at the mines.)

Ram: You crossed them completely out? Good. You heard about Ellie's sister in the other town?

Ebony (nods) Yes, but she'll go there any ways so I leave that to her. I'm more interested in the other camp Crow talked about.

(Ram smirks and then points at a spot right in the middle of the city.)

Ram: That used to be a camp, but as far as I know it's a complete ghost town now.

Ebony: You think some are still hiding out there?

Ram (shrugs): Could be, where else would they go? Besides, if they got deleted that could mean they suffer from amnesia.

Ebony (smiles): Good point. Are you coming with me then?

(Ram hesitates.)

Ram: Why don't you take Slade? We're not the best of friends are we, Ebony?

Ebony: True, maybe I'll just go on my own then.

Ram: What about Slade?

Ebony: What about him? I don't need him to follow me around all the time, do I?

(She fold the map again and walks out of the room.)

Ram: Doesn't look to good for the two lovers, does it?

(He chuckles and goes back to his work.)

SCENE 21

(Down at the beach the four Mallrats and Kayla have set up a camp for the night. They sit around the fire and catch up on things.)

Alice: How's Ellie?

Amber (smiles): She's fine. She'll be so happy when you come back.

KC: So who else were you looking for at the mines?

Lex: Well we're still missing Ryan and Patsy from when the Chosen took them away. Bray, Tai-San, Cloe, Andy and Tally. I guess that's all of them.

Amber: And Ved.

Alice: Who's Ved?

Amber: Cloe's boyfriend, they were deleted by the Technos.

KC: I saw Bray when I worked in the mines, but I got transferred to another camp.

Amber: He could've still been in there when they collapsed?

(Silence spreads between the five of them, while KC slowly nods. Amber bites her lips and watches the waves wash to shore.)

Lex: You said you've been there yesterday. Is there anything there?

KC: No just rocks.

Lex: Then we should head back to the hospital tomorrow morning. Anyone against this?

(Everyone shakes their head except for Amber, who's still looking at the ocean.)

Alice: Amber?

(The young woman snaps out of it, blinks and then shakes her head.)

Amber: No, let's go back tomorrow.

(Kayla clears her throat and leans forward to talk.)

Kayla: I'm sorry, but is it okay if I stay with you?

(Alice smiles and puts an arm around her tiny shoulders.)

Alice: Of course. You're not going anywhere. I thought we already covered that.

Amber (smiles): It's okay, we'd love to have you.

Kayla: Thanks.

KC (bursts out): We saw the Guardian, too.

Lex (incredulous): He's still alive? I'd thought he'd be history by now.

Alice: He's a total fruitcake though. He was with us as the slave traders, couldn't get a proper word off his lips.

KC: Except for Zoot that is.

Amber: You don't think we've got anything to fear of him?

Kayla: He's in a cage.

Lex: And we bet him once, we can do it again.

KC: Like Kayla pointed out, he's in a cage and he's a fruitcake. It's not even worth talking about.

SCENE 22

(In Jack and Ellie's room, Ellie is about to pack a bag while Jack sits next to her and tries to convince her not to go.)

Jack: Come on, Ellie, why rush off?

Ellie: It's been long enough. If Alice is there, I have to get her. She has no clue we're here.

Jack: I know that and I'm going with you, but why can't it wait until morning? It's already dark outside and we don't know what creeps are out on the streets.

Ellie: I wouldn't be able to sleep any ways.

Jack: Ellie, it will take days to get there. At least let us go well rested.

(She sighs and sits down next to him. Defeated she puts her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder.)

Ellie: Fine, but we go first thing tomorrow.

Jack (smiles): Of course.

(He gently strokes her hair and kisses her on the forehead.)

SCENE 23

(Crow and Vulture are walking through the dark streets. They are deserted as they are at the warehouses, that are now a ghost town like Ram said.)

Crow: We're staying here tonight. The streets are full of thieves and creeps at night.

Vulture: Fine with me. I'm just glad to be out of the woods for once.

(Crow smiles and walks up to the biggest warehouse. She knocks twice and opens it slowly.)

Crow: The city thinks they're deserted, but Kestrel couldn't abandon them.

Vulture: Who?

(The two girls walk in. In darkness only lit up by candles a bunch of people is living in there. Vulture looks confused at them and up at Crow. Most of the people in the warehouse are asleep, but a few watch the girls with curiosity.)

Vulture: I don't understand. Who are they?

Crow: They worked here or in the mines. Most of them lack their memories so they stayed, others are disabled.

Vulture: Since when did the Technos have disabled people work for them?

Crow (rolls her eyes): They weren't at the time being. Kestrel and I were at the mines when they collapsed and took as many with us as we could.

Vulture: Then why are they not out with us in the woods?

Crow: They are in no shape to walk that way. That's why those who got better are still here taking care of them.

Vulture: They have nowhere to go?

Crow : Guess not, it's not like they are hold captive or anything. They are free to roam the city, but they keep to themselves most of the time. I guess they're scared to be slaves again. It's not easy when you're tribeless.

Vulture: But the city seems to have cooled down.

Crow: Still, there are odd sheep everywhere.

(She leaves Vulture behind and walks up to a boy who's helping a girl with just one leg to get into her sleeping bag.)

SCENE 24

(Cloud is sitting on the roof of their cinema watching the night sky. His eyes are fixed on the full moon, when another hooded figure approaches from behind and sits down next to him.)

Cloud: The stars have spoken. Old evils in the city have woken. Brother and sister are going their own path, awakening the brother's wrath. One of our own will soon be lost and never return, no matter how much her heart for us will burn. Long lost faces and friends are bound to appear, spreading happiness and joy, but also fear.

Tilly: It's amazing how the stars can speak to you.

Cloud (smiles): I'm sure one day you'll hear them, too, my love.

(He turns to her and takes her hand in his. She blushes a little and kisses him on the cheek.)

SCENE 25

(A bunch of nomads come to the outskirts of the city in the middle of the night. Their leader orders the others to build up the camp. One of the men is a familiar face. Ryan uses a big hammer to drive a pole into the earth. He glances up at the stars and smiles a little. A very tall man with both pitchblack and orange hair, he also has one green and one brown eye.)

Dale: Do you need that hammer?

Ryan: You can have it in a sec.

(Dale nods and watches him work.)

Ryan: How long do you think we're going to stay?

Dale I(shrugs): Don't know. A couple of days if the city is nice and quiet.

Ryan: Good, I'd like to stay a little longer for a while. You know, have a place to call home.

Dale (laughs): You don't have the mindset of a real nomad.

Ryan: No, probably not. (hands Dale the hammer) Here you go.

(Dale claps him on the shoulder and goes off to set up another tent.)


	3. Episode 3

A/N: I don't own The Tribe or the characters.

Thanks to Eddy for the review it's good to know someone is reading. I must say I'm not a big fan on Slade and I haven't decided what to do with him yet although he and Ebony will not stay together.

* * *

><p><span>Episode 3<span>

SCENE 1

(The Mallrats and Kayla have packed their stuff and are on their way back to the city. Lex is walking in between Alice and KC chatting away, while Kayla and Amber lead the small party.)

Kayla: You are disappointed.

Amber (confused): Huh?

Kayla (smiles): I can see it in your eyes. You were hoping for someone else, right?

Amber: I was hoping to find Bray. We have history and a son. I hoped he'd grow up knowing his father.

Kayla: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to stir up memories.

Amber: It's alright, you'll meet Bray jr any way when we get back to the hospital.

Kayla: I'm looking forward to it. Tell me something about your tribe.

Amber: Well, we just kind of happened. My best friend Dal and I were about to leave the city to live in the countryside, but ran into...

(Amber starts telling Kayla the story of the Mallrats and gives her a quick description of who is who in the tribe.)

SCENE 2

(Trudy sits on the floor of her room playing with Brady, when a soft knock is heard. She turns to the door and waits for May to pop her head in. She looks tired with rings under her eyes.)

May (softly): Trudy? Can I have a word?

(Trudy waves her inside and motions for her to sit next to her on the bed.)

Trudy: Of course, what's the matter?

(May comes to sit with her, tearing up already.)

May: It's something personal, a secret if you want. I really don't want to talk about it, but I can't keep it in.

(Trudy wraps an arm around her and May leans in.)

Trudy: Shh... it's okay, May. You can tell me, I won't say anything.

May: It's about Salene. Back at the Mall we shared a kiss and I... I... I think I'm in l-...love with her.

Trudy: And she doesn't return your feelings?

(May simply shakes her head while tears are falling from her eyes. Trudy hugs her tight and rocks her a little forth and back.)

Trudy: I'm so sorry, May. I know it hurts.

May: I can't even look at her. I feel so stupid.

Trudy: You're not stupid and I don't think Salene thinks you are.

May: I know, but...

(She buries her head in her hands and the camera fades to black.)

SCENE 3

(Jack and Ellie are standing at the exit to the hospital with packed bags talking to Jay, Slade, Ebony and Salene.)

Jack: Listen, I know we should wait for Lex and Amber, but I can't keep Ellie here any longer and I'm not letting her go all by herself.

Slade: But you're not really the fighting type, are you?

Jay: You'd be safer with Lex.

Jack: Oh shut up, we can manage thank you. Come on, Ellie, let's go.

(He takes her hand and leads her out the door. His face is red with anger, but Ellie giggles. He glares at her when they're outside.)

Jack (snaps): It's not funny!

Ellie: It kinda is. You're so sweet when someone hurts your pride.

(Jack just sulks. Ellie giggles again and kisses him on the cheek, letting go of his hand and wrapping her arm around his waist.)

Ellie: I don't care what type you are. To me you're perfect.

(He smiles at her and kisses her on the lips.)

Jack: I love you.

SCENE 4

(In one of the classrooms in the school Kaelem is teaching some kids. After a while he looks at his watch and sends them out. As he says goodbye to them Dima approaches him. He goes inside again and she follows him. With a dark look he sits down on the desk.)

Kaelem: Just as I expected the Harpies won't sit in our classrooms.

Dima: When you expected it, why are you so glum?

Kaelem: It's Kestrel. She's my sister after all and we used to be so close when the Virus hit and we were on our own. I wanted her to come back.

Dima: You know, she won't come back. She's a leader herself now.

Kaelem (snaps): Doesn't matter! I want her on my side for this.

Dima: Well, you could always tell her it's either that or her downfall.

Kaelem: I'm not threatening her. I want her to want to be part of the Consilium.

(Dima laughs darkly and just leaves the room. Kaelem is left looking even more pissed than before. Angry he kicks at a nearby chair.)

SCENE 5

(Vulture and Crow walk through the small group of disabled in the warehouses and come to a halt at the doors.)

Vulture: What's the point with this? Are we just going to keep this place safe forever just so a bunch of freaks can live here?

Crow: They're not freaks.

Vulture: Whatever.

Crow: There's no point actually. This is their home and Kestrel has decided that they need a place to stay so we keep everyone away from here.

Vulture: And how do you do that?

Crow: For once most people think it's haunted here and most of the pathways are blocked any way. There also is no reason for anyone to come near here.

(Vulture clearly isn't happy with the situation. She runs a hand over her silvery-grey mohawk and frowns. A young man approaches them. Bray has a white scar on his forehead, but apart from that he looks perfectly fine. A bright smile flashes across Crow's face as she notices him.)

Crow: Bray, hi. How are you?

Bray: I'm fine. It's Maria I'm worried about. She hasn't eaten in the last couple of days and has stopped talking yesterday. We really have no idea what's up with her.

Crow (frowns): Have you let Hummy check on her? She's the only medic we have.

Bray (nods): Yes, she's absolutely clueless, too. It's probably something psychological and we all know Maria had had her problems before.

(There's a small silence, before Crow smiles at him again and Vulture just leaves the two alone as she gets bored by their conversation.)

Crow: What about you? (She taps a finger against his head) Anything new?

Bray (joyful): Actually yes! I remember some faces of my old tribe. The names are a huddle though.

Crow: It takes time, but you've already gained back your memories of your life before the virus. Everything will fall into place, I'm sure.

(Bray hugs her tight.)

Bray: I owe you so much, Crow.

Crow (laughs): You'd better not forget that.

Bray: I won't!

(Vulture comes back to the pair talking and grabs Crow's arm, while she is dragging the girl away she speaks.)

Vulture: Really nice to meet you, Gay, but we have to go.

Bray: It's Bray.

Crow: Vulture!

Vulture: Come on, we checked up on them. Now let's go back to the tribe.

(Defeated Crow lets her drag her away.)

SCENE 6

(Lottie sits in the café her chin rests on her hand as she stares out of the window where it started to rain. Sammy walks in, spots her and pulls out a seat next to her.)

Lottie: I'm so bored.

Sammy: You could always ask Gel for a make-over.

Lottie (glares): It's not even funny.

Sammy (grins): It is a little. Just imagine yourself with pink braids and glitter in you hair. It's hilarious (laughs)

(Lottie hits him over the head and glares at him.)

Sammy (rubs his head): Ow!

Lottie: You begged for it.

Sammy: That hurt.

Lottie: I don't care, I'm not saying sorry.

Sammy: Fine, suit yourself. Go ahead and be bored then.

(He gets up and leaves the café. Lottie doesn't look after him, but sighs. Her head hits the glass of the window.)

Lottie: Boring!

SCENE 7

(In the nomad camp Dale and Ryan are getting ready to take a look at the city. The leader, a bear like man with short brown hair and grey eyes comes up to them and hands them both a bag of food rations.)

Sebastian: Trade these for medical supplies. I guess that's all we need for now. A few batteries wouldn't harm either.

Dale: Will do.

Sebastian: See you later then.

Ryan: Sure.

(The two men walk off into the city.)

Dale: Would be nice if this city isn't ruled by the law of the survival of the fittest. Why would someone even live like that? It makes it damn hard to trade.

Ryan: Someone will soon take over power. There probably had been a leading tribe before or else they would've starved to death.

Dale: That's their own fault. You can't just go around stealing, when nobody is producing. I was so grateful when we moved on.

Ryan (nods): Me too. That was a place to die.

Dale: No. A place to die should be something pretty. I wouldn't want to die in such a heap of junk.

Ryan: True, but I never thought much about dying.

Dale: Not even when you were a slave?

Ryan: No, it actually never crossed my mind. I was always sure to get out of there alive.

Dale: You're a true optimist, aren't you?

(The two laugh as they start to ask around for someone to trade with.)

SCENE 8

(Gel walks past an open door and stops when she sees Jay sitting by himself watching Baby Bray sleep. She walks in and sits beside him.)

Gel: He's cute... for a baby that is.

Jay (rolls his eyes): I guess.

Gel: You guess? Shouldn't you be more excited? You're his stepdad now.

Jay: Doesn't matter, does it? Amber will bring Bray back and if I'm lucky I'll still be her lover.

Gel: You sure about that? I mean from what I've heard they are like meant to be.

Jay (huffs): Keep out of it, Gel.

Gel (shrugs): I was just saying. No reason to be rude.

Jay: Well, don't! I didn't ask for your opinion, did I? But you don't need to be asked, do you? You just go around and throw your opinion in everybody's face.

(Gel takes a deep breath and glares at him and gets up to leave.)

Gel: I was only trying to be nice.

Jay (laughs): Oh yeah? You're not doing it very well. Have you ever been sincerely nice to someone without getting anything out of it, Gel? No, I don't think you. You're just a spoiled brat.

(Tears are forming in the corner of her eyes. She slaps Jay across the face and storms out of the room.)

SCENE 9

(Ebony is out the in the city with her map. She moves further away from the well visited streets and nearer to the warehouses the so-called ghost town. A few creeps are eyeing her curiously, but they leave her alone. After a while she comes to a high fence behind it she can see part of the warehouses. Smiling she grabs the wire of the fence.)

Ebony: Now I just have to get over this thing.

SCENE 10

(Crying Gel storms into her room and throws herself onto her bed without bothering to close the door behind her. A whistling Darryl walks by and stops in his tracks as he hears her sobs. He stands in the door a while unsure what to do, then he closes it behind him and sits down next to her. Awkwardly he strokes her back.)

Darryl: Gel?

Gel (muffled): Go away!

Darryl: What happened?

(Gel slowly sits up, her eyes are bloodshot and her make-up is a mess.)

Gel: Jay! He's so mean.

Darryl: There, there...

Gel: He said I was a spoiled brat and that I didn't care about the others.

(She buries her face in the hands and sobs. Darryl puts an arm around her and hugs the girl close.)

Darryl: Well, you're not. You know that, Gel.

Gel: But he said it. I was just trying to be nice.

Darryl: Shh... Calm down, he probably didn't mean it.

Gel: Of course he did! He said it to my face.

Darryl: There, there...

(Gel stops to sob and looks at him awkwardly before the corners of her mouth start to twitch. Darryl looks confused on as she starts to grin.)

Gel: You're not very good at this.

Darryl: Hey, I'm doing my best here.

Gel (laughs): Try saying something different than 'There, there'.

Darryl: I also said 'Shh...'.

(Gel wipes away her tears and gives him a small kiss on the cheek.)

Gel: Next time you could try say something nice.

Darryl: Like what?

Gel: You could've told me I'm pretty and nice and a good person.

Darryl: Oh... (smiles sheepishly) I guess I could've.

SCENE 11

(Dale and Ryan are standing outside the hospital behind a car wreck to observe the building. Slade kicks some trash before he gets inside frustrated. They share a concerned look, but walk up to the hospital any ways. They enter the café where Slade is still fuming, Darryl and Gel sit in the back chatting and drinking coffee. They all focus on the two strangers.)

Slade (snaps): Who are you? What do you want?

(Dale steps forward and puts the bags with food on the floor in front of Slade.)

Dale (calmly): We're nomads and we'd like to trade with you for medical supplies.

Ryan: We thought you might have lots of them since you live in a hospital.

(Slade inspects the bags then turns to Gel and Darryl.)

Slade: Gel, get Jay he should decide.

Darryl: I'll do it.

(He winks at Gel and walks of to find Jay. She smiles happily and resumes watching the two men.)

Slade: I'm Slade by the way.

Dale: Dale.

Ryan: And Ryan.

Dale: How is the situation in the city?

Slade (shrugs): We're only just settling in, but as far as we now it's in peace and harmony. The major tribes are not too keen on each other, but they live peacefully together.

Ryan: Then we can at least stay a couple of days, get some rest.

Dale (nods): Sebastian will like to hear that.

(Darryl reappears with Jay, who's holding a crying Bray jr. He then hands the baby over to Gel, who is very taken aback and just overstrained with him. With a slight smile he shakes hands with the two nomads.)

Jay: I'm Jay. Darryl told me you wanted to trade?

(Ryan and Dale nod.)

Jay: Our leader isn't here at the moment so you have to deal with me.

(As Baby Bray is still crying he turns to Gel.)

Jay: Gel, can you please get him to stop crying?

Gel: No? I don't know babies. Amber left him in you care any ways.

Jay (rolls his eyes): Then get Trudy or Salene to watch him, I don't have time for this now.

(Ryan looks confused and watches back and forth between the two. His glance wanders down Jay's hand where he finds the Mallrat pentagram.)

Ryan: You're Mallrats?

Slade (confused): Yeah, why?

Ryan (slowly): I... I used to be a Mallrat.

(Dale watches his friend as he tries to wrap his mind around this. Now everybody is slightly confused.)

Jay: Well, why don't you two take a seat and we get the rest of the Mallrats in here.

(Ryan just nods and sits down, as Darryl walks off again. The others sit in silence as they wait for him to return.)

SCENE 12

(Ebony jumps down the fence she just climbed over and keeps in the shadows as she walks closer to the warehouses. A few people are walking around outside although it's raining. Ebony pushes the wet braids out of her face as she squints.)

Ebony (to herself): No way, it can't be.

(We move in closer and see Bray looking in the same direction. He waves another boy towards himself. Without taking his eyes off Ebony he gives him orders.)

Bray: Tell the others to hide and lock the doors. She's not one of the Harpies.

SCENE 13

(Darryl returns to the café with Ruby, Ram, Salene, Trudy, Brady, Sammy, Lottie and May. The new ones that don't know Ryan just pull up a seat where as Trudy, Salene and May stop in their tracks and stare at him in shock. It's Trudy who finally lets go of Brady's hand and rushes to him, hugging him tight.)

Trudy (squeals): RYAN! We thought we're never going to see you again.

(Ryan pats her back lightly, too overwhelmed to get a word out. Salene just looks on in shock to see him again. May walks up to him and hugs him, too, now.)

May: Where have you been?

Ryan: I... uhm... I was a slave to the Chosen and when the Technos took over they just kept us. I joined the nomads when I could escape about a few months ago.

Trudy: Why didn't you come back?

Ryan: I couldn't. I didn't even know where I was, but what happened to you? Why aren't you at the Mall and where are all the others?

Trudy: Lex and Amber have gone to the mines to look for Bray and Tai-San, they've been deleted by the Technos. Jack and Ellie have gone out to look for Alice who's also been captured by the Technos just like KC and Cloe, and Patsy has been missing just as long as you have.

Slade: While you're pointing that out, does anyone know where Ebony has wandered off to?

(Silence as they all look at each other and shake their heads. Slade squints at Ram now.)

Slade: What about you, Ram? You two have been together a lot lately.

Ram: I don't know. She's your girlfriend not mine, right?

SCENE 14

(Out in the north Amber and the others have just reached the outskirts of the city. The picture fades out to show Jack and Ellie in the south making their way through some hills up a mountain top.)

SCENE 15

(Ebony walks up to the warehouses, a wide grin spreads across her face as she sees it's really Bray she just found. The two stand in front of each other. Ebony clearly excited to see him, Bray confused.)

Bray (slowly): You're Ebony, right?

Ebony (nods): Of course I am, don't play stupid.

Bray: I'm not. It's only a few days ago I remembered you.

(Ebony looks at him confused then remembers what they've been told about deleted people and smiles sweetly.)

Ebony: So you've lost your memory? That's awful.

Bray: Don't act like that. I know enough not to trust you.

Ebony: So what do you remember?

Bray: Us before the Virus and you staying with the Locos afterwards.

Ebony: A lot has happened after that. What if I tell you a little about you and you tell me what happened to you. If you remember that.

(Bray hesitates, but nods and leads her to a warehouse they don't use, so she won't see the other people living here.)

SCENE 15

(Slade picks up the bags of food on the floor and empties them on one of the café tables. Jay nods approvingly.)

Jay: Lottie, Sammy make yourself useful and sort the food out, will you? Slade and I take Dale and give him the medical supplies he came for.

(The three men leave, while Lottie and Sammy muttering start to do as they've been told. The old Mallrats sit around a table now, Ruby serves them drinks and sits down with Darryl, Gel and Ram watching them. Salene speaks now for the first time since she laid eyes on Ryan.)

Salene: I took out to find you, but I failed.

May: You didn't fail, you were just out of luck.

Ryan: Yes, see it that way. You couldn't have found me any ways without becoming a slave, too. That's not what I wanted for you.

Salene: Have you heard or seen something of the others that are missing? Cloe or Patsy?

Ryan (shakes his head): I'm sorry.

Trudy: We're just happy you're alive and well, Ryan. That's one more then we could expect.

May: Don't say that. I'm sure the others are well, too.

Salene: You can't be sure about that. They might not be.

(May holds her gaze for a while, then looks away as she starts to tear up, but gets it together. Salene saw it and bites her lips in shame.)

Trudy: Are you staying, Ryan?

(Ryan looks down at the pentagram on her hand and then at his own empty hands.)

Ryan: I don't know. I have to at least go back with Dale today, but I'll come back tomorrow. I promise.

Trudy: You can figure it out in time. We won't go anywhere.

Ryan: Thanks.

SCENE 16

(Crow sits in the tree house she's sharing with Sparrow and looks out the window watching rain drip from the leaves. A small smile crosses her face.)

_FLASHBACK_

(Crow and Kestrel stand in the warehouses, next to them lays an injured Bray, his wounds are treated, but it's still not looking good for him.)

Kestrel: It's a miracle he made it this long.

Crow: He's been out for a month now, Kestrel.

Kestrel: Yes and I don't think, he'll ever wake up. It's no use spoiling food and water on him.

Crow (upset): What? We can't just let him die like this. You know this is all your fault. So many died because you had to play the hero. You owe it to them.

Kestrel: You were there too.

Crow: Yes, I was, but I wanted to stop you. It's your fault these people are in this shape. Step up and take the responsibility for it.

(Crow storms off.)

(Crow is kneeling next to a still unconscious Bray. His head rests on her lap, while she's pouring water in his mouth, forcing him to swallow. She puts the bottle down and just absent minded strokes his hair and the scar on his forehead. Suddenly a soft groan is heard, and Bray starts to stir. Crow just watches him in shock and smiles down at him, when he opens his eyes.)

Crow: Hey there sleepyhead.

Bray: Who are you?

Crow: I'm Crow. What's your name?

Bray: I... I... don't know.

(Her smiles fades, but she reaches down to stroke his cheek.)

Crow: Don't worry, it's probably only temporary.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

(Crow runs a hand through her wild black hair and shakes her head.)

Crow (whispers): Get a grip, girl.

SCENE 17

(Ebony and Bray sit on some boxes in a dark warehouse. The sound of rain on the roof is heard and the only light comes from a single candle on the box next to Bray.)

Bray (cont.): ...and I've been here ever since. I didn't remember anything so I had nowhere to go and now I have a small tribe of my own. Well, it's not really a tribe we're just all people with nowhere to go who used to be slaves in the camps.

Ebony (nods): You're lucky, you're still alive.

Bray: I know. Now tell me about who I used to be.

Ebony: Alright. Well, where do I begin? Uhm... do you remember Amber? Girl with silly blonde knots on her head.

Bray: No.

Ebony: Well, she was our leader. You and her were our leaders and you were together. Big love, you know, but then you got taken away and the Technos took over. A few more of ours disappeared along with you. We had our fair trouble with the Technos, but we beat Ram. Just so his second in command could take over. Ram then became one of us and helped us to bring them down once again. In the end though something went wrong and an explosion released the Virus again. We all fled on a boat and now we're here.

Bray: Amber... how is she?

Ebony (looks down): She's fine. Actually... (looks up at him with a sad look) She's great. A new love, a kid, everything. She never mentions you any more. I'm sorry, Bray.

Bray: It's... okay, I guess. If I remembered it'd probably hurt more. And this is not just another lie, Ebony?

Ebony (shakes her head): I promise you, I've changed.

Bray: So there's really nothing to come back to?

Ebony: I'm sorry, Bray, but it would probably just mess you up. Maybe it's better you stay here with your new friends. You say they need you, and the Mallrats clearly don't.

(Camera zooms in on Bray's face then fades to black.)

SCENE 19

(Dale and Ryan are all packed and ready to go. The rain has stopped now and they turn to the Mallrats to say Goodbye.)

Dale: Thanks for the trade. Bye.

Jay: It was a pleasure. Come by again, if you want to.

Ryan: I'll be back tomorrow.

(Some of the Mallrats wave as they walk away. The camera watches them go, then cuts to the two men. They walk in silence for a while.)

Dale: So your old tribe. How does that feel?

Ryan: I'm just so amazed. I never thought, I'd see them again. And so much has changed for them and me. I just don't know what to think.

Dale: I can't say I know how you feel, but it's a lot to take in. Maybe if you get a good nights sleep tonight and go back tomorrow, everything's clearer.

Ryan: It's difficult. I've missed them all so much, but I don't think I can just go back after all this time now.

Dale: Doesn't matter how you decide, I know you'll make the right choice.

Ryan: Thanks, buddy.

(The two of them smile at each other and the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 20

(Bray and Ebony stand at another small alley that leads away from the warehouses, so she won't have to go over the fence again.)

Bray: Thanks, Ebony. You helped me a lot. Now I can finally move on with my life.

Ebony: I'm sorry, but I wish you only the best.

Bray: Ebony?

Ebony: Yes?

Bray: I don't want you to come back here. My friends don't like strangers and the two of us have nothing in common any more. You're different and so am I. I can only truly move on, when my past has completely gone.

Ebony: I can't say I like that, but I understand. I promise you to keep away.

(They share a short awkward hug, then Ebony leaves. Bray looks after her for a while then walks away. Camera cuts to Ebony who smiles to herself.)

Ebony: I don't need to come back. My work here is done.

SCENE 21

(Lex, Amber, KC, Alice and Kayla have reached the hospital. The four Mallrats are full of joy and excitation, while Kayla looks a little worried and walks in last. Salene is the only one in the café starring into space when they enter.)

Amber: Salene, where are the others?

(Salene jumps at her voice and then opens her mouth in shock when she sees Alice and KC.)

Lex: Salene.

Alice (chuckles): She looks like she's seen a ghost.

(She then sweeps the girl into a hug and looks the café up and down.)

Alice: Where is Ellie? I've been missing my baby sister for far too long.

(Salene swallows and looks away.)

Salene (quietly): She left.

Alice, Amber, Lex: WHAT?

Salene: Ellie got some information from a girl she met in the city about the camp you were working in and as none of us could convince her to stay and wait for Amber and Lex to return not even Jack, the both of them took off this morning.

Alice: But that's miles from here. It'll take them weeks.

Salene: Yes.

(Camera zooms in on Alice disappointed face before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 22

(Amber is now walking down the corridor gathering all the Mallrats in the café again. Although her and Jay's room is the first on the corridor she saves it for last. With a big smile on her face she enters and wraps her arms around the young men sitting on the bed.)

Amber: I'm back.

(She kisses him passionately.)

Jay (smiles): I noticed. Things have been busy the last two days.

Amber: So I've heard, but we have a surprise. I want you to meet two of my old friends.

(She walks over to where Baby Bray is lying on the floor, picks him up and gives him a big kiss.)

Amber: Mommy is back and wants you to meet some special people.

(The little family leaves and heads to the café.)

SCENE 23

(Now all the Mallrats are gathered in the café again. Ambers stands next to Kayla and Alice, while KC is hugging May.)

Amber: So for all who haven't met them yet. This is Alice, she's Ellie's older sister and this is KC. They've been Mallrats before and managed to escape from slave traders with Kayla's help. As we say, once a Mallrat always a Mallrat, so there's no discussion on they're staying. About Kayla. We've always voted on our members, so we're going to have a vote about her stay in a couple of days, when everyone has gotten to know her. Until then she will of course stay.

(Alice moves forward to Amber and reaches out for Bray.)

Alice: You have such a beautiful son, Amber. Can I hold him?

Amber (smiles): Of course.

(She gives Bray to Alice and wraps her arms around Jay, who couldn't be any happier in this moment. The Mallrats all split into little groups to talk, where Gel immediately gets her grip on Kayla. Salene comes up to Amber and Lex though.)

Salene: I don't know if Jay's already told you, but we've seen another familiar face today.

Lex (quickly): No he has not. Who?

Salene: Ryan. He is with a nomad tribe now. They've been here today to trade for medical supplies. It was a shock for all of us.

Amber: He didn't stay?

Salene: No, and I don't know if he will, but he comes back tomorrow. So we all could think a little about it and talk then. I guess he'll be glad to see the two of you.

Lex: Ryan... Man that's a long time since we've seen him.

(The camera zooms in on Salene's face to show that she's clearly still overwhelmed with everything. Then cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 24

(It's late, the younger Mallrats are already asleep, most of the others are in their rooms, only Slade is left in the café when Ebony enters. She doesn't see him and heads straight for her room. Slade frowns and pushes himself up from his chair.)

Slade: Ebony!

(She jumps, but smiles when she sees him. She walks up to him and wants to kiss him, but he pushes her away.)

Ebony: What?

Slade: Where have you been all day?

Ebony: What? Do I need your permission to go out now?

Slade: No, but I was worried about you. You could at least say something when you go out.

Ebony: Come on, Slade. We both know I can take care of myself out there.

Slade: Yes, but that's not the point. I want to know what you're up to. I'm part of your life now.

Ebony (sighs): I'm sorry. I was out checking out the other camp. I found it.

Slade: You did?

Ebony (nods): Yes. Come on, let's go to bed, I'm tired.

(She takes his hand drags him with her, while talking.)

Ebony: There's nothing there though. Totally deserted and creepy as hell.

Slade: Too bad, but you missed out on a lot, today.

Ebony: I did?

(Slade pushes the door open, closes it behind them and pushes Ebony on their bed. He kisses her neck.)

Slade: Yes, three of your friends turned up again. KC and Alice are here already and brought a friend named Kayla, but Ryan doesn't know if he's going to stay.

Ebony: Wow, I really missed something. I was so bored, I didn't think anything was ever going to happen around here.

(Slade kisses her passionately and starts to unbutton her pants, the camera fades to black.)

SCENE 25

(Kayla stands next to Darryl in one of the office rooms they all sleep in. They've pushed the desk in a corner and pushed in a bed from the station. It still looks very clinical. Kayla turns to the boy and smiles.)

Kayla: Thank you... Darryl, right?

Darryl: Yes. Don't worry, it's many names for now, but you'll learn them in no time.

Kayla: I hope, I want to stay, you know. I haven't had a proper home for ages.

Darryl: I'm sure everyone will vote you in. I will.

Kayla. Thanks.

Darryl: Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Kayla.

Kayla: Sleep well.

(Darrly walks off and Kayla closes the door. Sighing she moves to the bed and sits down. The camera pans around and rests on her again as she crouches on the bed and soon falls asleep. )


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4

SCENE 1

(The sun is rising over the nomads camp. Ryan is already sitting outside the tent watching the sun. He was about to clean his boots. Dale comes out to sit next to him.)

Dale: You're awake early today.

Ryan: I have hardly slept.

Dale: Can it really be so hard, mate? Don't get this wrong, I'll be happy if you stay, but the nomad life has never been for you and what do you honestly feel?

Ryan (sighs): You're probably right, but I don't want to be some kind of intruder.

Dale: Ryan, that's your family.

Ryan: Exactly. That's my wife in there and Salene could barely say a word to me Maybe she's better off without me.

Dale: Have you considered she might just feel the same way?

Ryan: But still...

Dale: No, Ryan. This is not about them. This is about you and what you want. Everything else will fall into place.

(Ryan smiles at his friends and pats his shoulder.)

Ryan: You're a great friend, Dale. I wish you could stay with me.

Dale (laughs): No thanks. Unlike you I like to roam the world.

(The camera slowly moves out and cuts to the next scene while the men have an inaudible chat.)

SCENE 2

(Crow is walking at a fast pace through the narrow allies leading to the warehouses. With a wide smile she skids a few steps and opens the door. She finds Bray deep in thoughts on his sleeping bag. She moves over to him and slums down next to him.)

Crow: What's up?

Bray: Hey Crow. A lot actually. I'm glad you came by today.

Crow: You know I always pop in.

Bray: Yes, but today I couldn't wait to talk to you.

Crow (frowns): That sounds scary. Go on, spill the beans.

Bray: First of all, Maria is worse and we think she won't make it. Maybe you could talk to her.

(Crow nods, but waits for him to go on.)

Bray: And I found out my old tribe is in the city. Ebony found us here yesterday. We had a talk and we both decided it would be best if I stayed away and led my own life.

Crow: Why?

Bray: They've apparently moved on and I don't want to destroy their happy life.

Crow: Okay, so you're going to stay around here?

Bray: Yes, they need me, you know that. You're not here all the time and...

Crow (cuts in): You're already some kind of leader around here. You don't have to explain that and you can believe me that Kestrel and I are very happy about that.

Bray (smiles): Thanks.

Crow: I'll be back with you, okay? I better check up on Maria now.

(She ruffles his hair and walks away. Camera zooms in on Bray who smiles and tilts his head to left, camera cuts back to Crow walking away, we see her ass from Bray's view now. The camera cuts back to Bray who grins before the camera fades to black.)

SCENE 3

(Kayla and Alice are sitting in the café having breakfast.)

Alice: So how was your first night here?

Kayla: Different, but it was really nice to have a real bed to sleep in. What about you? Is it weird to be back with your friends?

Alice: Not really, it's weirder to have all these new people around. And I really hate to have to wait for my sister to come back. I was looking forward to seeing her.

Kayla: That sucks, but she'll be back. Now you just have to be patient.

Alice (growls): I'm not good at that.

(Ruby walks into the café, spots the two girls and takes a seat next to them after she got herself a bowl of cereals.)

Ruby: Morning you two. How are you doing?

Alice: Had the best sleep in ages. This is not really home, but it sure feels better then just the earth to sleep on in a cage full of creeps and fruitcakes.

Kayla: Although we didn't have to work.

Alice: Until they would've sold us.

Kayla: You got a point.

Alice: So, what's the deal with you and the Mallrats, how did you meet?

Ruby: I had my own bar in Liberty. A small community of people enjoying their freedom without tribes. Slade brought Ram up there when the Technos kicked him out. Soon Lex ended up in Liberty to help with the rebellion and Ebony, well, I actually don't really remember how she ended up there. (laughs)

Alice: Ebony ends up in the middle of everything all the time. She's always there when there is a chance of power.

Ruby: You know her well?

Alice: No, I just never trusted her and have been on the safe side with that.

Kayla: When nobody likes her, why is she with you?

Alice (laughs): That's actually a good question.

Ruby (shrugs): I guess she kind of earned her place in the tribe. And there's Slade.

(She looks glum and throws the food back in the bowl she had on her spoon. Alice raises an eyebrow.)

Alice: You're telling me she found herself a boyfriend? That poor guy. Well, either that or he's just as bad as she is.

Ruby (sharply): Slade is a nice guy. He's a friend.

Alice: Sorry, I didn't mean to offend someone.

(Ruby nods as she pushes the food around in her bowl. Camera closes in on her glum look before it fades to black.)

SCENE 4

(Camera fades in from black to show Ram going through the medical supplies on one of the stations that are cut off from their living space and usually deserted. Slade is pushing the wood panels aside that usually keep them cut off. When he spots Ram he walks up to him.)

Slade (shouts): Oi, Ram!

(The other boy jumps and turns around. A confused look on his face, but a slightly amused smirk on his lips. He steps out from behind the reception and waits for Slade to make his way over.)

Ram: Well, well, well... what brings me the pleasure, Slade?

Slade: Don't give me that shit, Ram.

Ram: Fine, but what do you want? I don't expect you to come shouting at me just to dwell in old times.

Slade (dryly): Funny. You're quite the comedian, aren't you? I want to know what you and Ebony are all about.

Ram: What? She's your woman, you have to get her under control not me.

Slade: I know you two are keeping secrets. She's smart, but she didn't just accidentally find that second camp. Why are you helping her anyway? I thought you hated her for killing Java.

Ram: I'm not her biggest fan, that's true.

Slade: So?

(Ram hops up on the reception and smirks at Slade. He obviously has too much fun, while Slade is getting angrier.)

Ram: So nothing. I'm just telling her what I know, there's nothing bad about that.

Slade: Why didn't you tell the others then?

Ram (shrugs): They didn't ask as nice as Ebony did. I figure my information won't help them out with finding their people anyway.

Slade: Ram, you're really pissing me off here.

Ram (sarcastic): Really? I didn't even notice.

Slade: Just fuck off!

(Slade turns to go, so Ram jumps down the reception and grabs his arm.)

Ram: Alright, alright, no need to get so moody. I just think as she's your girlfriend, you should talk to her about this stuff.

Slade: She won't talk.

Ram: Healthy relationship you have there.

Slade (raises an eyebrow): You're one to speak. You had three wives at once.

Ram (smirks): You can never have enough women, can you? You should understand that.

Slade: You just have to find the right one. Then one woman is enough to handle. Speaking of... will you finally tell me what you and Ebony are all about.

Ram (sighs): There's not much to tell you. She asked me about the camps, I told her about the warehouses and the mines and she went to check it out. I didn't tell the others because I knew the mines caved in and there was nothing left. The warehouses on the other hand... Well, they're deserted, none of the camps are still working and I don't think the slaves are hanging around happily just waiting for their old tribe to pick them up. Geez, Amber can be so naïve. And I heard rumours about the warehouses. The area is a ghost town, full of creeps.

Slade: And you let Ebony go there on her own?

Ram (rolls his eyes): You do know Ebony, right? She's not your regular housewife staying in the kitchen.

(He laughs and disappears behind the reception again. Camera cuts to black.)

SCENE 5

(Gel sits in front of her mirror doing her make-up. Darryl stands in the door watching her for a while before he knocks on the doorframe and sits down on the bed behind her.)

Gel (without turning around): I didn't say you could come in.

Darryl: Oh... I...I just...

Gel: I'm kidding, Darryl.

Darryl (smiles): I knew that!

Gel: Yeah, right.

Darryl: Sure I did. Well... I was wondering how it's going with you and Jay.

(Gel puts the make-up brush down and turns around.)

Gel: He didn't apologize, so as far as I know he's dead to me.

Darryl: He probably forgot over Amber coming back and the new people.

Gel: Don't take his side, Darryl. I don't want to hear excuses, he was freaking rude.

Darryl: Sorry, I was just trying to...

Gel (smiles): I know, we already found out you're not a natural at cheering people up.

Darryl (laughs): I have other features to me.

Gel (raises an eyebrow): Like what?

(Darryl pauses to think for a moment before he gets up, takes Gel's hand and twirls her around.)

Darryl: I know how to dance.

Gel (giggles): That's always good to know. Maybe you should teach Lex.

Darryl: Maybe I will, but right now I'm taking your mind of Jay and of the make-up. You don't need more of it anyway.

(He twirls her around again and starts dancing. The camera slowly pans out while we still hear them laugh.)

SCENE 6

(Back in the warehouses Crow sits next to a sickly skinny girl with short blonde hair. She's unconscious and sweaty. She strokes her hair before getting up and walking out of the room. She finds Bray exactly where she left him and sits down next to him again.)

Crow: She's not good. I don't think she'll make it.

Bray (nods): I know. It would just be easier if she would talk to us about it. At least we could help her then.

Crow: I know it sounds harsh, but there really is nothing we can do about it.

(They sit in silence for a while thinking about Maria.)

Bray: Do you know that you know absolutely everything about me and I know nothing about you.

Crow (smiles): Is that so? I don't feel like knowing that much about you, Bray.

Bray: Well, as I don't know so much about myself...

Crow: Oh yes (grins) Well, what do you think about coming out to the woods with me today? Of course I can't bring you to the Harpies, but everything else is okay.

Bray: Well, what about the others?

Crow: They'll be fine. You're not the only one around here who can stand on his two legs and help them. And when was the last time anybody walked in here?

Bray (laughs): Yesterday. Remember, I told you Ebony was here.

(Crow blushes and shrugs it off then.)

Crow: Well, yeah, but that doesn't count.

Bray: Fine, I'll go with you if it means so much to you.

(He grins and she blushes even deeper, but rolls her eyes and swats him playfully on the back of his head. The camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 7

(Ryan walks slowly through the streets heading for the hospital. His face is twisted between joy and thoughtfulness. In the distance Crow and Bray are walking out one of the narrow alleys. Ryan stops in his tracks and looks at them again, but he can only see Crow turn around and run after Bray.)

Ryan: Now I'm already seeing things.

(He walks on and soon finds himself in front of the hospital. Camera zooms in on his face before fading to black.)

SCENE 8

(Amber and Jay are getting dressed while Bray jr is still sleeping in his cot. She smiles and walks over to her man to put her arms around his waist.

Amber: And everything was alright, while I was gone? I mean with Bray.

(Jay's face darkens, then he realizes she's talking about her son. He looks back at the sleeping child and smiles.)

Jay: Yes, we're a great team.

Amber (confused): You sure? You didn't seem to happy a second ago.

Jay: Yeah, I was just... Nothing to do with him or you.

Amber: Alright. (kisses him) I missed you, you know.

Jay: You were only gone for two days.

Amber: So, I can still miss you. Didn't you?

Jay: Of course I did.

(He kisses her, then turns away to put his shirt on and leaves. Camera cuts to the next scene as he walks out of the room.)

SCENE 9

(Another full class room. Dima is up in the front again and has written 'TECHNO' in big letters on the board. A few other things are written in smaller letters around the word. Kian raises a hand.) 

Dima: Yes, Kian?

Kian: Reality Space.

Dima: Very good, we shouldn't forget about that. Can anyone tell me what is so dangerous about Reality Space?

(An older girl with blonde dreadlocks raises her hand.)

Dima: Kelly?

Kelly: People got addicted to it and it messed them up. They couldn't see what was real any more and what wasn't.

Dima (nods): Exactly. The thing about addiction is that you have to have the thing you are addicted to recently. The Technos made all those people dependant on them just with this game.

Becky: It's like booze, right?

Dima: For example, yes. You can get addicted to many things. Smoking used to be very common in the old days, but alcohol and drugs, too. Addiction to games was rare in comparison.

Tony: Then why did they get addicted?

Kelly (snorts): Isn't that obvious?

Dima: Kelly, don't make fun of him. There are no stupid questions here. Although if you know the answer, go ahead.

Kelly: People were bored. There was no entertainment. In old days we used to go to the cinema or an amusement park. Everyone had some kind of hobby and now you can't just go out and play football in the park, can you? Everyone's busy with keeping the city running.

Dima (nods): Impressive, Kelly. I'm glad you joined us.

(The girl doesn't look too pleased with her being in school. She crosses the arms in front of her chest and leans back.)

Kelly: I don't know yet, but the Chiques have made it mandatory for everyone up to the age of thirteen.

Dima: It's a good idea. Education is still important.

Kelly: Whatever... I'm turning fourteen soon, so I'll be out of here.

(Camera closes in on Dima, who has a sympathetically smile on her lips. Her eyes are cold though. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 10

(Back at the hospital Ryan has finally gone in and is talking with Alice and KC. The group breaks up as Amber walks in. Smiling she pulls the man into a hug.)

Amber: It's really good to see you, Ryan.

Ryan (blushes): Yeah, you too.

Amber: It's been like forever. We actually never got a glimpse of each other while I was with the rebellion.

Ryan: No, we missed each other. Makes it even greater to see you alive and kicking.

(The laugh as she pulls away. Lex walks in, too, spots his old mate and rushes over. He gives him a quick hug then goes back to just awkwardly pat Ryan's back.)

Lex: I must honestly say, I didn't expect to ever see you again.

Ryan: Oh thanks, Lex.

Lex: Nah, you know it's a big world out there and you've been gone for so long.

Ryan (smiles): No need to explain, I get what you mean. I had given up hope on finding you guys again, too.

Amber (smiles): We're lucky fate decided to bring us together again after all.

Alice: You're staying, right?

(Camera zooms in on Ryan's face as it cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 11

(Salene is sitting in her room starring at old pictures of her and Ryan. Tears are forming in her eyes as she remembers the wedding.)

_FLASHBACK_

(May and Salene sit and talk after the wedding.)

Salene: I don't want him to touch me. I just need more time.

May: But you don't have time. You have to do it tonight or else he'll get suspicious.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

(Salene cries even harder now and throws the picture away.)

May OV: He'll know you just married him because of the baby.

(Camera zooms in on the photograph then fades to black.)

SCENE 12

(Bray and Crow are leaving the city now, running carefree into the woods. She challenges him for a race and wins. Laughing she slumps down at a creek between the trees and Bray sits down next to her.)

Crow (teasing): I thought you were faster than that.

Bray: Hey, I don't know these woods, you have an advantage.

Crow: Still, I thought you were better than that.

Bray (rolls his eyes): First you practically beg me to come out here with you and now you're only nagging me.

Crow: Teasing, and I didn't beg. Begging is not for me.

Bray (laughs): As if I didn't know. I don't think I've ever seen someone as stubborn as you.

Crow: Oh yes, you have. Kestrel is far worse than I am.

Bray: Must be a mandatory trade to be part of the Harpies, huh?

(Crow laughs and shoves him so he falls flat on the ground, she then lays down next to him.)

Bray: I see, why you live out here.

Crow: It's easy to forget all the bad things that have happened. If it was up to Kestrel we'd never go back to the city, but not everyone is like that. We can survive out here, but some girls miss the city. (laughs) They miss the boys.

Bray: What good is an all-girl tribe anyway?

Crow: What's so bad about it? We just don't trust the guys.

(Bray props himself up on his arm and looks at her.)

Bray: You don't trust me?

Crow (smiles): Of course I do. You're the one exception. I wouldn't be here with you, if I didn't trust you.

Bray: I like being the exception.

Crow: Sure you do, you like being special, don't you?

(He smiles and reaches out to push the hair out of her face. Their smiles falter as they look at each other. Bray then leans down and brushes his lips against hers.)

Bray: I like being special to you.

(The camera zooms out before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 13

(May is holding Brady while Trudy is applying new tribal markings on her face.)

May (cont.): and now that Ryan is back, it's not like I have any chance.

Trudy: May, I hate to say this, but she told you there was nothing there even before he showed up here.

May: I know that, but I...

Trudy: You couldn't help but hope?

(Trudy turns around and smiles at her. May blushes and nods.)

Trudy: It's okay, we've all been there. I guess it's hard to give up hope even though we know it's hopeless.

May: The thing is, I don't think I can stand to look at her or the two of them together.

Trudy: I know it's hard, but you have to be strong. You also have to remember that they're not bound to get back together just because of their past.

May: You just say that, but first I lost Pride to Salene and now I've lost her, too. I can't just be friends with her. It's breaking my heart.

(Trudy gets up and sits next to her and wraps an arm around her. Camera fades to black.)

SCENE 14

(Ram is again in his room trying to set up the computer as Ebony walks in without knocking. She stands over him waiting for him to pay attention to her. After a while he finally turns around.)

Ram: Ebony, since when do you need permission to talk? You don't even bother for permission to enter.

Ebony: I was just making sure I had your attention.

Ram: So, what do you want to tell me?

Ebony: You were wrong about the warehouses.

(Ram frowns and gets up to look her in the eyes.)

Ebony: They're not deserted. A little tribe of freaks and disabled has settled down there. Probably all old slaves.

Ram: Looks like I was wrong, but why do I need to know?

Ebony: You don't. I just want to share the news of seeing Bray with someone.

Ram: Why don't you tell Amber?

Ebony (snorts): Yeah right. Like I'd want the two of them together and prancing around again. No thanks.

Ram: So you're not going to tell anyone?

Ebony: No, and he won't come by.

Ram: Don't tell me what you said, Ebony. I helped you with finding whatever you were looking for, but I'm not your accomplice and I'm surely not your friend.

(The two stare at each other, then Ebony turns on her heels and walks away. Ram shrugs and resumes his work.)

SCENE 15

(Back in the school even more words have been written around the word TECHNO. Dima is just putting down the piece of chalk and turning back around to the kids.)

Dima: The lesson is nearly over, but we haven't discussed something very important about the Technos. You all know that they seemed to disappear a few weeks ago, but none of you know the reason.

Becky: You said their leaders got killed.

Dima (nods): Yes, and now I'm sharing a secret with you guys. Kaelem had decided it was not right to share this information with you, because we should all be equal and form a unit in this city, but yesterday we talked and we came to the conclusion that the only reason we, the Consilium, are here is because education and knowledge is something that's going to waste in these times. The Technos did not just disappear. Someone got rid of them and saved us from their enslavement and this someone was the Consilium.

(She looks at all of the children one by one, the camera then zooms in on her face. A slight smile on her face.)

SCENE 16

(Amber, Lex and Ryan are catching up in the café until Salene approaches them. She sits silently down next to Amber, just listening to the conversation, but hers and Ryan's glances meet. After a while Amber nudges Lex and the two of them excuse themselves.)

Ryan: I wanted to talk to you. Well all of you, but you especially.

Salene (insecure): Why is that?

(He blinks a few times and looks at her irritated.)

Ryan: We used to be married, Salene. That's nothing you just forget.

Salene, But, Ryan, that's a long time ago now.

Ryan: I know that, but it still means something. I haven't forgotten you in all this time.

Salene: Neither have I. After the Chosen had been defeated I went to look for you.

Ryan: I really appreciate that. What I really wanted, was to ask you how you'd feel if I came back for good. I don't want to feel like an intruder here.

Salene (smiles): Ryan, you're a Mallrat, you've always been and you'll always be. I'm not keeping you from rejoining your family. You just have to face the changes in the tribe.

Ryan: I'm aware of that. Just seeing all these new faces and thinking about those who are missing is reminding me of that. I'm glad you're okay with me being here, because I really want to come back.

Salene: It'll be nice to have you around again.

(They smile at each other as the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 17

(Back in the woods Bray and Crow are lying in the grass watching the treetops. He has put his arm around her and they're snuggled together.)

Bray: Tell me something about you. I don't know anything about you.

Crow (chuckles): And you don't like the mystery about that?

Bray: No, not really.

Crow: Well, then... Before the Virus Kestrel and I were just girls, best friends, but still young and innocent as you would say. When the Virus hit we grew closer together. There were just the three of us. Kestrel, me and her older brother. It was just us for a long while and then he met Dima and together they became the Consilium. Kestrel and I were members until she got sick of the two of them, so we left and started the Harpies. Not long after that we messed up at the mines and had to take care of all of you. When the Technos finally deserted the warehouses we could move you there.

Bray: Wait, Kestrel's brother is the leader of the Consilium?

Crow (nods): Yes, but they don't talk any more.

Bray: Why?

(Crow looks at him long and then shakes her head.)

Crow: I'm not supposed to talk to you about her. It's non of your business.

Bray: I understand, sorry. (pauses) Will you tell me your real name then? Crow is kinda unusual if it was your real name.

Crow (laughs): My parents would've dropped dead if they new I go by that now. They named me Victoria Felicitas and yes they always used both my names.

Bray (grins): I don't blame you for changing your name.

(Crow rolls her eyes and leans closer to kiss him.)

Bray: As horrible as it was to hear my tribe had forgotten all of it, I'm somehow glad Ebony came and told me. Otherwise I would have felt bad about my feelings for you because I didn't know if there was someone who waited for me to return.

Crow: Well, when you put it like that, I'm glad she came by, too.

(Camera pans around the woods and cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 18

(Jay sits in the entrance hall starring into space as Darryl walks by. He's on his way into the café, but stops and turns when he sees Jay. He walks up to the other guy and waits for him to focus on him.)

Darryl: I don't want to disturb your thoughts, but what's going on with you, Jay?

(Jay looks at him confused.)

Jay. What do you mean?

Darryl: I mean your attitude. You were always the nice guy even when we were fighting the Technos and now that we finally have peace, you become this mean and moody guy.

Jay (snaps): I'm not! I've just got a lot on my mind.

Darryl: That's what I'm talking about. I'm saying I'm worried about you and you just snap. That's not you. Being worried doesn't give you the right to treat us others badly.

Jay: Okay, okay, I get what you're saying.

Darryl: What are you worried about anyway?

Jay (glumly): Doesn't matter. (pauses) Why are we having this conversation though? I haven't been an ass to you.

Darryl (nods): True, but you've upset Gel.

Jay: Oh, yes I guess, I did.

Darryl: Don't you think, you should apologize to her? She was really upset about what you said. Haven't you noticed she's ignoring you?

(Jay looks down at his feet while thinking about what Darryl said. He slowly nods and starts to walk away.)

Jay (without turning back): The thing is, I only told the truth and Gel has to realize that.

(Darryl looks after him in anger, grabs a discarded water bottle and throws it after him, but misses. Camera zooms in on his angry face before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 19

(Sammy is walking with Brady to Lottie's room. The young child is holding his hand while stumbling away next to him.)

Sammy: So Brady, how do you like your new home?

Brady: Meh... okay.

(She then bursts out laughing and pulls the boy's hair.)

Sammy: Oi, stop it, that hurts.

Brady: Hurts, hurts, hurts.

Sammy: You can pull Lottie's hair all you want in a second. She was mean to me.

(Brady stops pulling his hair and looks surprised.)

Brady: Lottie mean to Sammy? Lottie and Sammy no friends?

Sammy (laughs): Yes, she was mean, but we're still friends. You just have to tease her a little to make it up.

Brady (giggles): Brady tease Lottie.

Sammy: That's the spirit.

(The pair of them reach Lottie's room. Sammy knocks and waits for an answer before he enters. As soon as Brady spots the other girl she runs towards her and pulls her hair.)

Lottie: Hey, get off! What's that for?

Brady (laughs): Sammy say to.

(The boy grins and puts his hands up innocently. Lottie shoots him a dark look and gets Brady to stop.)

Sammy: Kids... I don't know where she got that idea.

Brady (pouts): You lie!

Lottie: You shouldn't set her up to this stuff. You're making a vicious little girl out of her.

(Sammy picks Brady up and tickles her under the chin.)

Sammy: No way, she's an angel.

Brady (nods): Me angel! Lottie don't know anything.

(Lottie laughs and takes the girl from Sammy just to tickle her then chase her around her room.)

Sammy: Actually I just wanted to make up with you and you couldn't possibly be mean to me with her around.

Lottie (smiles): You're smart, but you really shouldn't use her like that.

Sammy: Ah... Brady loves it.

Brady: Me loves Sammy!

(She runs towards him and hugs his legs tightly. Lottie and Sammy smile at each other then start to play tag with her. The three of them run out of the room and the camera fades to black.)

SCENE 20

(Trudy, Salene, Amber, Lex, May, Alice, KC and Ryan stand outside the hospital.)

Amber: So when are you coming back to stay?

Ryan: I'll have to say goodbye to the Nomads first and then I'll be back.

Trudy: We're so happy to have you back, Ryan.

Lex: It's good to see you. (pats his shoulder.)

Alice: This is starting to become a big reunion party.

Ryan: Thanks guys. I won't take long, I can't wait to be with you all again.

(He waves at them and turns around to walk. The other Mallrats look after him then head back inside)

SCENE 21

(Crow and Bray stand in the outskirts of the wood holding hands. She then looks up to him with a slight smirk.)

Crow (mocking): You can manage to get back to the warehouses by yourself, can't you?

Bray: I love how much confidence you have in me, Crow.

Crow: I know.

Bray: And you think you can find your camp all on your own?

Crow (sarcastic): It's gonna be hard, but I'll manage.

Bray: Good, else I'd feel so bad about leaving you now.

(Both of them laugh, then Crow reaches up and kisses him passionately. They hold each other close, but soon she breaks away and starts to move backwards in the woods.)

Crow: I'll see you around, Bray.

Bray: I'll be looking forward to it.

(She smiles and sets off between the trees. Bray shakes his head as he looks after her and then walks the other way into the city.)

SCENE 22

(In the camp of the Nomads, Ryan is looking for someone. Looking into some tents now and then until he finds Dale in his tent together with a woman with bright pink hair. Both of them smile at him as he enters.)

Dale: So how was it today?

Ryan: It was great. I had a talk with Salene, she's okay with me coming back and everyone else was just really happy to see me. Yesterday when we left two of my old friends returned, too.

Dale: That's great for you.

Brina: So you're leaving us? Dale already told me.

Ryan (nods): Yes, I came back to say goodbye to you and get my stuff.

(Brina comes up to him and hugs him close, then stands back next to Dale, putting an arm around his waist.)

Dale: It's been great knowing you, Ryan. Maybe we'll see each other again.

Ryan: Yes, that'd be great.

Brina: Don't forget to tell Sebastian, you're going. He'll want to know.

Dale: Yes, remember when John just walked off and Sebastian thought somebody attacked him, we searched the whole city for him and found him back together with his ex-girlfriend and their baby.

Ryan (chuckles): Yes, I remember. Don't worry, I'll tell him right away.

(The two man share a moment as they lock eyes, then Ryan turns to leave and the camera zooms in on the couple in the tent.)

SCENE 23

(Dima sits on a chair in Kaelem's office while he is pacing to and from.)

Kaelem: You told them what we discussed?

Dima: That we defeated the Technos, yes.

Kaelem: How did they react?

Dima: At first they didn't believe me, but then I explained the whole thing. That we hacked their computer system and blew the city up.

Kaelem: And they didn't hate us for that? Call us murderers?

Dima: Not when I explained all the good reasons for what we did.

Kaelem: You think it worked then?

(Dima smiles and grabs his hand. She gets up and they share a small kiss.)

Dima: We're going to be heroes around here.

Kaelem: Just like it should be.

(The couple kiss again and the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 24

(Cloud and a couple of others Astros are sitting in their cinema catching up.)

Rosanne: I've heard great news today. They say the Consilium are responsible for bringing the Technos down

(The group starts to whisper until Cloud raises a hand and everyone falls silent.)

Cloud: Do you think it's true?

Jasper (shrugs): What they're telling makes sense.

Camille: They say they did it to protect us all.

Rosanne: The Technos wanted to make us all slaves or worse, delete us.

Cloud: We can only take their word, and to me this seems absurd.

Tilly: Shall we do something about them?

Cloud: Not if they're speaking the truth.

(They join hands and start to meditate. Camera zooms in on Cloud who's the last one to close his eyes, worry in them.)

SCENE 25

(Night has fallen over the city and Ram stands outside watching the stars. He leans against the door to the entrance hall and sighs. Suddenly someone knocks against the door. He turns around and steps aside to let Ruby walk out to him.)

Ruby: What are you doing?

Ram: Nothing, just thinking.

Ruby: What about? This isn't really you. Watching the stars and everything.

Ram (laughs): No, but it is beautiful though.

Ruby: So?

(Ram sighs again and looks up at the sky again.)

Ram: Something I don't want to talk about.

(Ruby touches his arm lightly.)

Ruby: Fine, but when you need someone to talk, I'm here.

Ram: Thanks, Ruby.

Ruby: No need to thank me. We're friends after all.

(They share a moment before Ruby enters the hospital again, leaving Ram alone with his thoughts.)

Ram: I never wanted to keep a secret. Let alone yours, Ebony.

(Camera zooms in on his face before fading to black.)


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5

SCENE 1

(The screen is still black.)

Kestrel: CROW!

(The camera fades in from black to show Crow about to leave the camp as the other girl shouts after her. Crow turns around and raises an eyebrow.)

Kestrel: I know you have a soft spot for the outcasts at the warehouses, but today I need you to do something for me, rather than walking around minding your own business. You're still a member of our tribe, aren't you?

Crow (frowns): Of course I am. Why are you like this?

Kestrel: I was just wondering. You hardly spend any time here and Sparrow saw you yesterday down by the creek.

Crow (angry): You let her spy on me?

Kestrel: No! Sparrow is our scout, she always knows what's up in the woods. You know that.

Crow: I also know her. Maybe I should have a word with her, when I come back.

Kestrel: Do what you want, but I think it's time we've made our proposal to the Mallrats. You go and talk to them. If they're interested in an alliance, I'll come with you to seal the deal.

Crow: Consider it done.

(Crow turns to walk again, but Kestrel holds her back.)

Kestrel: And you come straight back.

Crow: Why? Is it because you don't like Bray?

Kestrel (snorts): It's not about him or you for that matter. While you were busy yesterday, Vulture was in the city and picked up some gossip, we need to talk about as a tribe.

Crow: Fine, I'll be back as soon as I've talked to the Mallrats.

(She turns away and runs off. Kestrel looks after her, shaking her head as the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 2

(Ruby is walking along the corridor, when Darryl walks out of his room. A wide grin appears on his face as he sees her.)

Darryl: Hey Ruby!

(The blonde girl turns around and smiles when she recognizes him. She stops to let him keep up with her.)

Ruby: Darryl.

Darryl: Couldn't sleep?

Ruby: What? No, I had a good night.

Darryl: I just thought because you were going outside in the middle of the night. I happened to see you leave.

Ruby: No, I was just checking up on Ram.

(Darryl puts an arm around her as they start to walk together.)

Darryl: You know, Ruby, if you ever get lonely, I...

Ruby (cuts him off): Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Darryl.

(She pushes his arm away.)

Darryl: I just thought... you know, to get your mind of things.

Ruby: Darryl, I like you, but we're just friends.

Darryl (shrugs): It's not like I'm in love or anything. You're just a babe.

Ruby (shakes her head): You're unbelievable, Darryl.

(She walks away leaving him to stand alone. Camera zooms in on his face, before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 3

(Ryan walks out of his tent with a bag slung over his shoulder. Dale and Brina are standing there together with Sebastian to say goodbye.)

Sebastian: You were a great addition to our tribe, Ryan.

Brina: It's sad to see you leave.

Ryan: I'll miss you. You guys were great. How long are you staying?

Sebastian: We're leaving today. There's nothing left for us here.

Dale: I'll remember you, you were a great friend.

Ryan (smiles): The same goes for you.

(They hug and pat each other on the backs, then Ryan turns around and walks into the city.)

SCENE 4

(Gel, Sammy and Lottie are enjoying their breakfast together as Jay and Amber walk in with Bray jr. They sit down at the same table and Gel throws Jay a dirty look before storming out of the café. The others look after her in confusion.)

Amber: What was that about?

Lottie (shrugs): Gel's a drama queen, she doesn't need a reason to be like that.

Amber: True.

(She sits Bray down in a high chair and starts feeding him.)

Sammy: Maybe she just wasn't happy with your tribal markings or your hair today.

(They laugh, but Jay drinks his coffee in silence.)

Amber: Jay? What's wrong?

Jay (sighs): Gel and I... we had a little fight while you were gone.

Amber: What?

Sammy: What about?

Jay: She said something in her usual way and I snapped.

Amber: What did you say?

Jay: Only the truth.

Amber (stern): What did you say?

Jay: That she was selfish and a brat. I know I shouldn't have, but...

Amber: You go apologize to her now!

(Sammy and Lottie look at each other as the conversation turns to the bad. They excuse themselves and walk out of the café.)

Jay: No, I'm not. I'm not sorry.

Amber: You should be! That was horrible to say to her. You can't blame her for being upset.

Jay: But she is selfish and I helped her to see that.

Amber: You apologize or you sleep on the floor tonight.

(She turns away from him and Jay shakes his head in disbelief before storming off.)

SCENE 4

(May approaches Salene's room. She knocks.)

Salene OV: Come in.

(May quickly walks in and closes the door carefully behind her. Salene tries with a smile but it soon fades, when she realizes how upset her friend is.)

May: Salene, I know you don't want to hear about it, but I love you.

Salene: May, I...

May (cuts her off): No, I talk now. I've tried to see you just as a friend, but I can't do it. It breaks my heart to see you everyday without being able to be with you.

Salene: I understand that feeling, May, but I can't change how I feel about you.

May: I know. That's why I decided to go.

Salene (shocked): You're leaving?

(May nods and looks away sadly, tears starting to form in her eyes.)

Salene: I don't want you to leave because of me. I'm sorry for making you feel this way.

May: It's not your fault. How could I be this stupid, I...

Salene: No, don't beat yourself up about this. I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place.

(May stands up abruptly and walks over to the door.)

May: It doesn't matter any more. I just wanted you to know. To say goodbye.

(Salene looks at her worriedly and tries again with a smile.)

Salene: I'll miss you. You're my best friend.

(May wipes away a tear and leaves the room, when she's gone. Salene starts to cry.)

SCENE 5

(KC and Kayla are walking through the entrance hall to the doors.)

KC: So let's see what our new home is like. You'll join me?

Kayla: Sure I do. You'll probably need me to save your neck anyway.

KC (snorts): How did you get that idea?

Kayla (laughs): Just the stories I heard since we got here.

(He laughs now, too, as they push through the doors and walk outside. The sun is shining down on them.)

Kayla: So what are you looking for, KC? A bar or a casino?

KC: None of that. I'm just checking the city out.

Kayla: Sure. Then I'll do the same.

KC: Did you have any plans?

Kayla (shrugs): I always liked books and as I was a slave, I don't have any books.

KC: Books? Really, Kayla, you have no idea of how to enjoy yourself properly.

(Kayla rolls her eyes, the camera stays fixed as the two of them walk past. KC drags her along.)

KC: I'll show you.

(The camera fades to black.)

SCENE 6

(Ryan is nearly at the hospital when he looks back at the alley again, where he was sure to see Bray the other day. He stops and stares for a while.)

Ryan (shakes his head): If it was him, he'd be with the Mallrats not chasing around with some girl.

(He moves on then, and the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 7

(Camera is back with KC and Kayla. They pass empty buildings and people from other tribes. They get to to the school and the library and stop to look at it.)

KC: Guards in front of a school? Who would ever want to get in there so badly?

Kayla: You're unbelievable, KC. Look, the kids are happy.

(She points at a group of kids walking past the guards, chatting and laughing.)

KC: They're probably brainwashed.

Kayla (swats him lightly): Some people like to learn. I think it's a great idea to have a school running.

(Out of the shadows behind them a boy with brown hair and blue streaks in it steps out. His iceblue eyes linger on them, as a crooked smile appears on his face.)

Noel: It would be, wouldn't it?

(Kayla and KC jump and turn around. KC looks him up and down in dismay.)

KC: Who are you?  
>Noel: The name is Noel. The Consilium rule the school, they rule what kind of information is going out and what not. Yesterday they dropped the bomb that they're responsible for the Technos disappearance. They said they blew up the city and the Technos with them.<p>

KC: That's a lie!

Noel: I thought so, too, but what makes you so sure?

Kayla: Our friends could escape the explosion, they know what really went on.

Noel: Well, then it's your word against theirs. And the Consilium are so nice people everyone knows they stand for honesty and knowledge, why would they lie?

KC: But they do!

Noel (shrugs): And nobody will believe your accusations.

(Camera pans around their faces before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 8

(Jay is pacing up and down in front of Gel's door. Finally he lets out a sigh and knocks. From inside a voice asks him in. As he enters Gel's smile fades and her face drops.)

Gel (snaps): What do you want? Any new insults you want to throw at me?

Jay: No, Gel, it's not like that.

(She lets out an annoyed noise and turns her back on him.)

Gel: Whatever it is, I don't wanna hear it. I'm selfish enough to just not listen to you.

Jay: Stop it, Gel! I'm here to apologize. You just rubbed me the wrong way and I said these mean things. I didn't mean it.

Gel: It still hurt, doesn't matter if you meant it or not.

Jay: I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel bad.

Gel: Yes, you did. Why else would you've said those things.

Jay (shakes his head): You know what, Gel, if you can't even accept a simple apology, then leave it. I can't do anything else than feel sorry.

Gel: Right, I'm that selfish brat that doesn't accept your apology. Because you only do it, to feel better.

(Jay lets out a groan and storms off, slamming the door on his way out.)

SCENE 9

(Ryan arrives at the hospital, as he walks in, Ebony is just making her way to the café. She stops as she sees him.)

Ebony: Ryan, now we finally meet, too.

Ryan: You've been busy the last days, Ebony.

Ebony: Yea, helping with the search, you know.

Ryan: Really? I wouldn't have expected you to.

Ebony (smiles): Well, I've changed since we last met. It's good to have you back.

Ryan (confused): Thanks, Ebony. It's nice to hear that from you.

(She shrugs and keeps on walking, leaving Ryan to look after her in confusion.)

SCENE 10

(In the school Kaelem and Dima are both standing in the classroom. Dima is leaning against the wall leaving the talking to him.)

Kelly (cont.): So you hacked into their computers and then?

Kaelem: Well, it's hard to understand if you don't know anything about computers. I found that they had made a new version of the Virus and then we discussed it. We all made our points about the benefits and the downsides of releasing it.

Kian: You killed a whole city.

Kaelem: Yes, but we tried out best to evacuate the people. We used the City Net for a broadcast.

Tony: If so, how come the Technos didn't hear about it.

Kaelem: They did, but we had them trapped in their headquarters. They couldn't escape.

Kelly: Don't you think that was a little drastic?

Kaelem: You might say that, but there was more in their computers. Apart from lists about slaves and deleted people we also found plans for the future. They planned to make everyone their slaves and to use their zappers more freely. You know they had the resources to do it.

(The children start to talk under themselves and Kaelem shares a smile with Dima.)

SCENE 11

(Crow bursts into the hospital, heading for the café, without waiting for anyone. Slade, Lex and Ebony are sitting there talking. All three of them get up. Crow smirks and stops in her tracks.)

Crow: Well, if I haven't just run into the moody part of the tribe.

Lex: Shut up, Crow, what do you want?

Crow: I need to talk to Amber, is she around?

Lex: Why?

Crow: It's none of your business. Something I only discuss with the leader.

Slade (rolls his eyes): I'll go get her.

(He walks out leaving Crow with the other two, who look more then displeased with her.)

Ebony: What are you anyway? All you do is deliver messages.

Crow: Kestrel only comes to meetings when it's important, she has better things to do.

Lex: Like what?

Crow (smirks): Keeping the tribe together so we don't have to go looking for them.

(Lex raises his hand to slap her, but Ebony holds him back.)

Lex (snaps): Fuck you!

Ebony: Leave it, she's not worth it.

Crow (mocking): Yea, Lex, leave it. You don't want to get on my bad side.

(The camera zooms in on Lex's angry face before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 12

(Ryan has settled in into his new room, next to Kayla and Slade and Ebony. He's unpacking his clothes as a faint knock makes him turn around. May leans in the doorway with a sad look but a small smile on her lips.)

Ryan (concerned): May? What is it?

(She hesitates and takes a few steps into the room. Her fingers are trembling and she can't look at him.)

Ryan: May, what's wrong?

May: It's... I'm leaving.

Ryan: Why?  
>May (shakes her head): I don't want to talk about it. What I want to know is where I can find the Nomads.<p>

Ryan: You want to join them?

(May nods and looks away again.)

Ryan: They're nice people, just don't let everyone see your weak spots. They're at the outskirts of the city, just always go to the west, and hurry. They're leaving today.

May: Thank you, Ryan.

Ryan: It's okay, although I'd rather you stayed.

(May walks to the door and turns around one last time.)

May: I can't. I'm sorry I have to leave when you just came back.

(She leaves and Ryan looks after her confused, but shakes his head and goes on unpacking.)

SCENE 13

(Slade returns to the café with Amber and Jay. The two men sit down and Amber stands next to Lex.)

Amber: Crow, I didn't expect to see you around here again so soon.

Crow (smiles): Don't worry, I'm not here with bad news or to ask more annoying questions.

Lex: Well, you didn't pop in on us to have a nice chat either.

Crow: No. Kestrel wants to form an alliance between our two tribes. After the Technos she doesn't trust the peace in the city and she wants to be prepared.

Ebony: And why doesn't she find friends in the other tribes?

Crow: The Astros are fruitcakes and we had our differences in the past and the Consilium... well they're no big help when it comes to a fight.

Lex: What do you mean with differences with the Astros? You said they were no harm.

Crow: Not to you, but as we're an all-female tribe...

Lex (cuts in): Nice!

(The three girl glare at him, before Crow goes on.)

Crow:...an all-female tribe and we know to survive with nothing. They think we're witches.

(Lex and Slade chuckle and Amber raises an eyebrow.)

Amber: Witches? Really?

Crow (shrugs): They're loonies, I told you that. A year ago they captured me and wanted to burn me alive. You know like they did in the old times.

Amber: What?! That's barbaric.

Jay: How did you get out of there?

Crow (dryly): With my witchcraft. Well, I'm not here to tell you stories about the Astros, but to hear your answer.

Amber: We don't even know your tribe, how can we decide that then?

Crow: I'm just here to hear if you're interested and if so, Kestrel will come by herself and talk everything over.

Amber: I can't decide that by myself. Our tribe is based on democracy, we will vote on this.

Crow: Well, I don't have much time, so hold your vote now.

(Amber nods and turns to Jay.)

Amber: Do you mind getting the others?

Jay: I'll be right back.

Crow: I'll be outside, call me when you're ready, but don't take too much time.

(She walks out and the camera fades to black.)

SCENE 14

(At the warehouses Bray is pacing back and forth. When the doors open he looks up excitedly, but his smile fades as he realizes it's just Noel walking in. The other boy walks up to him with a grin.)

Noel: Waiting for the little birdie, huh?

Bray: She said, she'd come by.

Noel: Yea, well, you know girls. I have news about the city outside though.

Bray: What's that?

Noel: The Consilium have started to teach the kids lies and there's no one who can prove it.

Bray: What do you mean?

Noel: They're saying they got rid of the Technos. They saved our lives from a lifetime of imprisonment, slavery and many many deaths.

Bray: How do you know they are lying?

Noel (rolls his eyes): The Consilium are smart, but smart people are often really good at lying. If it were true, why only tell the kids? Why not make it public? This way they're going to be heroes of the city and appear modest at the same time.

Bray: But the Consilium are liberal, they are not interested in power.

Noel: Looks like they are now. They've been playing the good guys for far too long. There are only three tribes they haven't infiltrated yet, well and us of course, but they don't know about us.

Bray: And that's how we're going to keep it. If you are right, maybe we should update our security.

(The two boys start to walk out together to check on the gates.)

SCENE 15

(Camera fades back in on the Mallrats gathered in the café. Amber stands in front of them.)

Amber (cont.): That's all we know about the Harpies and now they've asked us to form an alliance with them. The main point would be in a time of danger, but if we do I want to pursue a friendship with the girls and maybe also trade. So everyone who's in favour raises their hand.

(Amber and Jay's hands go up immediately. In the end it's only Lex, Ebony, Slade and Ram against it, but they're outvoted.)

Amber (smiles): Good, then it's decided. Kestrel will visit us soon so she and I can talk about this. Of course I'll inform you immediately. Sammy, go and get Crow in here, so we can share the outcome of the vote with her.

(Sammy gets up and runs out to get the girl from the Harpies.)

SCENE 16

(May's back in her room. Her bags are packed. She stands in front of her bed with a picture of all the Mallrats in her hand, with a finger she strokes the face of Salene, before letting it fall to the ground and turning around. She leaves the room and the camera zooms in on the picture on the floor before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 17

(Some of the Mallrats have left the café after the voting. Sammy returns with Crow, who stops in the doorway and looks expectantly at Amber. She crosses the arms in front of her chest.)

Crow: So?  
>Amber: We voted on it and we decided that we're interested.<p>

Crow (nods): Good, I'll tell Kestrel. She should be paying you a visit in the next few days.

Amber: We'll be looking forward to it.

Crow (smiles): See you around.

(She turns on the spot and leaves.)

Lex: I still think it's a bad idea. What if they all got a temper like this one?

Jay: You're not making it easy for her, Lex. Besides they wouldn't have asked for an alliance if they weren't interested themselves.

Lex: That's what you say. Maybe these Astros aren't so wrong about them as she says.

Amber: Lex, shut it! I don't want you to talk bad about her and especially not about a whole bunch of people you haven't even met yet.

Lex: Just making sure, in case I won't have time to do it, when they stab us in the back.

(Amber rolls her eyes and Lex pushes past her out of the café. The camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 18

(Salene is leaving the café and heading for her room. Camera zooms in on her to show a figure walking behind her. As the camera moves closer we see it's Ryan.)

Ryan (shouts): Salene!

(The young woman turns around, a slight smile forms on her lips as she recognizes Ryan. She stops and waits for him to catch up to her.)

Salene: Ryan, what is it?

Ryan: I was wondering if we could talk. In private.

Salene (frowns): Uh... yea, sure. Come on.

(The pair walks in silence until they reach Salene's room. She motions for him to sit down and takes a seat next to him on the bed. He wrings his hands with an insecure smile on his lips, he looks up at Salene.)

Salene (worried): Ryan? What's the matter? I'm not going to bite your head off.

Ryan: You don't know?

Salene: Should I?

Ryan: When the Chosen took me away, it was because of you and the baby. What happened to our baby, Salene?

(She looks away, pain in her eyes as she remembers. A Flashback of her and Alice fighting and her falling down the stairs.)

Salene: I had an accident...

(Tears are forming in her eyes now. Flashback to her and Luke as he tells her she lost the baby.)

Salene: I fell down the stairs and lost the baby.

(Ryan's eyes widen in shock as he stares at her. His mouth opens to say something, but no words come out. Salene starts to cry soundlessly and he puts a hand on her shoulder as he also has tears in his eyes.)

SCENE 19

(Ruby stands in the corner next to the café entrance. Alice and Trudy walk out and her eyes follow them until somebody else leaves the café. Ruby pushes herself up and catches up with Ebony. The other girl gives her a dark look but keeps on walking casually next to her. Instead of heading down the corridor where their bedrooms are, she walks outside. After she made sure they're alone she grabs Ruby and pushes her into the building.)

Ebony: I'm not letting go of Slade. Not for a slutty bargirl like you.

Ruby (snaps): Oh you will! Or he'll just dump you either way, you're not going to play happy family.

Ebony: No that was your plan, wasn't it? Too bad, you can't be a family without a baby.

Ruby: Is this even about him, or are you just too proud to let him go?

Ebony: What's it to you? You're not getting him. He had you already and that didn't make him fall in love with you.

Ruby: He doesn't even know who you really are, so don't flatter yourself.

Ebony: And you like the peace in this place way too much. You haven't told anyone the truth yet, have you?

Ruby: No, but if you're not breaking up with Slade in the next days, I will.

Ebony: See if I care.

Ruby: Three days and we'll see how much you do.

(She grins and pushes Ebony away to walk back into the hospital. Camera zooms in on Ebony's face. Her expressions changes from fury to worry.)

SCENE 20

(Crow looks pissed while she's running through the woods, but lets the expression fall when she reaches the tree houses. All the other Harpies are already gathered around the camp fire. Crow steps into the circle and faces Kestrel.)

Crow: The Mallrats have decided to form an alliance with us. They await our visit within the next few days.

Kestrel: Great. I'll be deciding when I go and who to take with me. Sit down, Crow. We have something else to discuss.

(Crow raises an eyebrow at her friend, but sits down next to her in silence.)

Kestrel: Vulture, would you mind sharing what you heard with the whole tribe now?

Vulture: Sure (she stands up) I was down by the school, you know, where the Consilium live and they teach the kids of the city. Well, what I heard is, what they teach the kids. They are claiming to have caused the Techno's downfall. Some computer stuff, you know.

(Kestrel motions for her to sit down and gets up herself.)

Kestrel: I can't say for sure if this is the truth or if they are lying, but when all the city believes them, we'll be faced with a new hero and probably leading tribe of the city.

Vulture: That's just what they want, isn't it?

Kestrel (nods): I think so, too. A few of you might know that I had a visit from Kaelem the leader of the Consilium. He wanted me to send the younger members of our tribe to their school.

Dove: What's so bad about that?

Kestrel: Can't you see it, Dove? They get all the kids to believe them and then they are telling it to their tribe and soon the whole city will believe them.

Dove: It's just... I never thought the Consilium wanted the attention.

Kestrel (smiles sadly): Kaelem has always wanted the attention, but he has always been patient enough to wait for the right time.

Vulture (frowns): How do you know?

Kestrel: I've known him a long time.

(Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 21

(KC and Kayla walk in to the hospital. They've been out the whole day and are now discussing what they heard about the Consilium.)

Kayla (cont.): Why? Shouldn't we tell Amber? She's the leader.

KC: Sure she is, but I've always been more comfortable with Lex.

Kayla (shrugs): As long as you promise me, we're going to tell her, too, no matter what Lex says.

KC (rolls his eyes): Sure... boy, you can be annoying.

Kayla (smiles): Someone has to keep you on track.

(KC remains silent and pulls her with him to Lex's room which is right next to the café and the entrance hall. As they enter Lex is lying on his stomach on his bed and lazily opens one eye.)

Lex (grumpy): Get out, I'm sleeping!

KC: Then wake up, we have something to tell you.

(Lex slowly sits up and looks at them expectantly. Kayla stands behind KC and lets him do the talking.)

KC: We were in the city today and we heard a rumour about the Consilium. They're telling everyone that they defeated the Technos.

Lex: So?

KC: It's not true.

Lex: Yes, and them telling lies is a problem why?  
>KC: Because everybody believes them.<p>

Kayla: They are praising themselves and gaining popularity among the city. Soon everybody will swoon over them.

KC: We should tell them the truth.

Lex: Really? And why would they believe us?

KC: Because it's the truth.

Kayla: KC, don't be so stupid. He has a point.

Lex: Yea, KC, don't be so stupid. There's nothing we can do about it just now.

KC: So you won't do anything.

Lex: I will, but we can't prove anything without evidence.

Kayla: We should get the rest of the tribe in on this.

Lex: First of all, you're not a member of the tribe yet and second, we shouldn't make a bigger deal out of this as it already is.

KC: Lex, stop it. After this week, Kayla will be a member and there's no question about that.

(Lex shrugs and the camera turns to black.)

SCENE 22

(Noel and Bray have come inside the warehouses again after they've checked on the security. They head down to the far end of the warehouse they all sleep in and walk through a door into a smaller room with rations. The two men sit down on boxes.)

Noel: I've also been thinking. We agreed that the warehouses should stay a secret, but I still think we should be more active in the city. Get our opinions heard.

Bray: How would you do that? We're not even a real tribe and all the others would just suffer more.

Noel: Maybe if we could get someone in here? I mean get in some new people, who'd help protect them.

Bray: That would mean, we'd have to trust strangers.

Noel: We could start with people we already trust. Maybe some of the Harpies would stay. Hummy is always here.

Bray: Yes, but that's because she has to check on the others recently. Gabe has this thing with his lungs since the mines collapsed. Sheryll's stitches still need treating now and then and then we have people like Maria.

Noel (sadly): She won't make it.

Bray: No.

(There is a small silence between them, before Noel puts a brave face on.)

Noel: Another thing we have to talk about. What do we do with her body? We can't dig a grave.

Bray: I've though about burning it.

Noel: We could do that, but the smell is very intense. I think you should talk to Crow about another way when she comes.

Bray: I will.

Noel: So about being more effective...

(The camera pans out as Noel discusses his ideas and fades to black.)

SCENE 23

(The Harpies are still sitting around the campfire discussing the Consilium. Vulture stands up.)

Vulture: I think we should make a statement. Tell the people what we think and that we don't agree with the Consilium.

Kestrel: You mean, you want to be the opponent?

Vulture: Yes. It's either that or let them do what they do and then someday we have to pay for it.

Crow: But what should we do? We have no evidence so we don't have any arguments against what they're saying.

Vulture: We don't have to. We should just undermine them while they're still weak.

Kestrel (frowns): And you think picking a fight is wise? It could upset the rest of the city rather than benefiting.

Dove: Kestrel's right. Maybe we should wait.

Vulture: And what then? Maybe it's too late then.

(The girls burst out in conversation, but fall silent again, when Kestrel gets up and lets out a shrill whistle.)

Kestrel: Listen! I'm going to discuss this matter with the Mallrats, too. If we're going to form an alliance, we can't just go out and start a fight without talking to them about it. We would drag them in with us.

Vulture: Then make them join in.

Sparrow: Don't be stupid, Vulture. We won't make anyone join a fight if they don't want to.

Vulture: I would. Either that or don't form an alliance with those people.

(Camera zooms in on Vulture's face before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 24

(Most of the Mallrats are gathered in the café eating. Trudy walks in with a worried look on her face. Amber frowns.)

Amber: Trudy, what's wrong?

Trudy: It's May! Her room is empty, she's gone.

(The other Mallrats are shocked, except for Salene and Ryan.)

Amber: But where could she have gone?

Ryan (coughs): She asked me for the Nomads. I thought she'd say Goodbye to everyone before she left.

Trudy: You told her to go?

Ryan: No! She asked me where the Nomads are and I told her. She said it was unbearable for her to be here and she wanted to leave.

Amber: But why?

Salene: She wasn't happy with living in the city any more. We spoke before she left.

(Trudy gives her a sceptic look, but remains silent.)

Alice: Why did she leave without a word?

Salene: May was never good with goodbyes.

Lex: What else would you expect from a former stray?

Amber: I guess, you're right.

(Camera pans around the Mallrat's faces as the news of May's disappearance sinks in. The camera then cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 25

(Camera cuts in to show May walking out of the city. She gets to the outskirts where the Nomad Camp has been. The tents are already pulled down, but the tribe is still there packing the last few belongings. May walks up to them. Brina is the first to set eyes on her.)

Brina: What do you want? You're a bit late for trading.

(May smiles and shakes her head.)

May: I'm not here to trade. My name is May, I'm a friend of Ryan.

(Dale hears the mention of his friend's name and joins them.)

Dale: What about him?

May: Nothing, he's fine. I got the directions from him. I want to join the Nomads.

Brina (smiles): We're always happy for new members, especially when they're friends of our friends.

(She puts an arm around May and leads her to Sebastian. Throwing the bag she was packing to Dale, who just rolls his eyes.)

Brina: You just say Hi to Sebastian first. He needs to stay ahead of things here.

May: Thank you.

(They walk away from the camera. Moments of May's last day with the Mallrats flash across the screen, before the camera fades to black.)


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6

SCENE 1

(Lottie, Sammy and Gel are sitting in the café having breakfast. KC walks in and pulls up a seat next to them.)

KC: So you guys are new to the Mallrats.

Sammy: No, we're not. We've been around a long time now.

KC (shrugs): Yea, but I've been away, so to me you are new.

(He turns to Gel and winks at her.)

KC: I surely would have recognized you.

Lottie (under her breath): And there goes another one.

Gel: What did you say, Lottie?

Lottie: Oh nothing. It's nothing.

(She continues eating her breakfast. Sammy stifles a laugh and does the same.)

Gel (smiles): So, KC, how was it when you were taken by the Technos?

KC: All work and video games... I can't see that stupid stuff any more.

Sammy: But games are fun!

KC: They're not, if your part of it.

Gel: Sammy, you should know that. You were suffering from reality sickness.

Sammy (mumbles): No need to mention that.

KC: There are still other ways to have fun, though. I just don't get why you let this guy, Ram, stay. He made so many people suffer.

Lottie: Ram changed. He has suffered a lot, too.

KC: Yea, well, he probably deserved it. I hate that guy.

Lottie: Do you even know him?

KC: Not really, but I know what he put me through.

Lottie: I think you should get to know him.

(Lottie gets up and leaves the café, Sammy soon follows.)

Gel: Don't mind her. Ram isn't my favourite person either.

KC: Who is your favourite person then?

Gel: Lex of course.

KC: Is that so? I've always liked him, too. We were partners.

Gel: You and him? Tell me about it.

(KC starts telling stories about him and Lex, as the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 2

(Alice and Ryan are taking a walk outside the hospital.)

Alice (cont.): Was it worse with the Chosen than it was with the Technos?

Ryan (shrugs): Work was work. They never used us to wire up to their computers and play games.

Alice: Me neither. I was a woman that could really work in their stupid camps. Guess that was better than me fighting in reality space.

Ryan: They were all scumbags nevertheless.

Alice: I'm glad to be out of there and out of that damn cage for that matter.

Ryan: I know the feeling. I was so relieved when I met the Nomads. Being on my own, isn't really for me.

Alice: You can't imagine how glad I was to see KC even in that kind of place.

Ryan: It's weird though, isn't it? Coming back to the tribe...

Alice: … and having all those new faces around with our friends gone. I'm just happy Ellie and Jack are just away for a few weeks.

Ryan: When I first came to the hospital, only Trudy, Salene and May were there. That was quite a shock.

Alice: How is it with you and Salene and with Cloe and Patsy missing?

Ryan: It's awkward, I must admit. Although I think Sal and I can still be good friends, when everything has calmed down a little.

Alice (smiles): Everything will turn out for the best now. I'm sure.

(Ryan returns the smile as they continue walking, while the camera stays put before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 3

(Kaelem and Dima are in one of the classrooms along with the other older members of the tribe. Kaelem walks up and down in front of the blackboard while talking.)

Kaelem (cont.): So obviously there is going to be a resistance from the tribes that are not included in our teaching program.

Joanne: But that means there is going to be a war. We wanted peace.

Kaelem: True, but we're also here to educate the people. We can't let them shut us up just because they don't like what we're teaching. The truth has to get out there, it's freedom of speech right.

Joanne: There have never been problems before, why are they saying we're lying?

Kaelem: Because people are scared of powerful people and we just showed them what we can do.

Dima: We should get evidence to back our words though. To stuff their faces and kill any uprising riot.

Liam: How are we going to do that?

Kaelem (grins): Don't be a fool, Liam! I have evidence from when I hacked their computer system. I have their lists and plans and even a little of their programs. I'll make copies of it, so you can show it during class.

(The camera zooms in on Kaelem's satisfied face before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 4

(Outside the hospital Kestrel, Crow and Dove make their way for it. Dove wants to stay in the entrance hall and wait for someone to come, but Crow just drags the other girls along and barges into the café, as she always does. Inside are Amber, Alice, Kayla, Trudy and Darryl. They all turn around as the three Harpies enter. Amber walks up to them with a smile.)

Crow: Morning. So this is our leader Kestrel.

(She motions to Kestrel and the two shake hands.)

Amber: I'm Amber. (turns to Dove) And you are?

Dove (smiles): I'm Dove. The diplomatic one.

Amber: Uh... okay then. Come on, have seat.

(The girls sit down at the table with the others.)

Kestrel: Crow has been telling me about you and said you'd be interested in an alliance.

Amber: Yes, only that we don't know what exactly you expect from us.

Kestrel: You shouldn't agree to something you don't know.

Dove (cuts in): Yes, but having supporting friends is always good.

Kestrel: Right, what we expect from an alliance is easy...

(The camera cuts to the next scene as Kestrel starts to speak her mind.)

SCENE 5

(Ebony is about to walk out of the hospital as someone grabs her hand and spins her around. She comes face to face with Slade, who looks very unhappy.)

Slade: Where are you off to again?

Ebony: Just going out. I don't have to tell you everything.

Slade: No, but lately we barely talk. What's the matter?

Ebony: Nothing!

(Slade sighs and let's go of her hand, she then walks out of the hospital.)

SCENE 6

(While Trudy and Amber are in the café talking to the Harpies, Salene watches their kids. She is changing Bray's diaper as Lottie and Sammy walk into the room.)

Salene: Hey, you two. What's up?

Sammy: Nothing.

(Brady giggles and walks up to them. She wraps an arm around Sammy's leg and the other around Lottie's. Salene smiles at the three of them.)

Salene: She really likes you.

Brady: Me like Sammy and Lottie.

Lottie (shrugs): She's okay.

(Brady pouts, lets go of her leg and wraps herself around Sammy. Lottie smirks and starts to tickle her.)

Sammy: Salene, can I ask you something?

Salene: Sure, what is it, Sammy?

(Lottie picks up Brady and the three sit down on the bed, while Salene is putting Bray Jr's clothes on again.)

Lottie: It's because of Ryan.

Salene (frowns): What's with him?

Sammy: We know you two were together. Like you and Pride.

Lottie: So we were wondering if you guys are getting back together.

(Salene picks Baby Bray up and stands in front of the kids.)

Salene: Listen. A lot of time has passed since Ryan and I have been a couple and like you already said, I've been with Pride in the meantime. You can't just get back together.

Sammy: Why not?

Lottie: Lex wants to get back together with Tai-San when he finds her.

Sammy: Yea and he has been with Siva and other girls.

Salene: Well, that's Lex. You should know him by now.

(They laugh and Salene starts to push the three kids out of the room.)

Salene: Go play with Brady, I'm putting Bray down for his nap now.

(Sammy takes the little girls hand and they walk out.)

Sammy VO: Come on, Brady, let's play hide-and-seek.

(Camera cuts to Salene who puts Bray down in his cot. A sad smile on her face. The camera then cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 7

(In the school the other members of the Consilium are leaving until only Dima and Kaelem are left. He sighs and sits down on the front desk. Dima comes to sit next to him rubbing his thigh.)

Kaelem: Well, now that we have that, we can think about the other tribes.

Dima: You still need to visit the Mallrats.

Kaelem: I will, but I'm a busy man right now. They just have to wait.

Dima: You should rest, I'll start with getting the Techno evidence to the others.

(Kaelem smiles and takes her hand, before getting up in the next moment.)

Kaelem: No need for a rest. I'll get you the stuff and you can copy it.

Dima: Don't you trust me?

Kaelem: Of course I do, Dima. You know that. I just like doing things myself.

(He bends down to kiss her quickly on the lips and leaves the room.)

SCENE 8

(Jay, Lex, Slade and Ram have joined the girls in the café now.)

Kestrel (cont.): So basically we need someone strong here in the city, who we can turn to and who backs us up. Medical supplies wouldn't be that bad either.

Dove: In return we'd support you, too, and we could offer some fresh food from out of the woods.

Amber: Sounds good to me. Let's seal the deal then.

(The two leaders walk up to each other and shake hands.)

Kestrel: Crow and Dove are my witnesses, so don't think about screwing me over, Amber.

Amber: I wouldn't think of it. We're friends now right.

Kestrel (smiles): Guess so.

(Crow gets up and puts a hand on her friend's shoulder.)

Crow: We have something to talk about though. Yesterday we had a tribe meeting concerning the Consilium and our tribe has suggested something that concerns both of our tribes. Now that we are partners.

(Amber looks suspicious and sits down again. Kayla and Lex exchange a quick look, but remain silent.)

Kestrel: Yes, thanks for reminding me, Crow. As you may know the Consilium reside in the school in town and have started to educate kids from other tribes not long ago. In the beginning it was the usual stuff. Reading, Writing and Maths. Then came a little bit of History and Geography and now our time. The Technos to be specific...

(Camera cuts to the next scene as Kestrel explains the problem.)

SCENE 9

(Darryl is walking out of the café, while the others are still discussing the Consilium. Gel is on her way out of the hospital and Darryl starts to walk next to her.)

Darryl: Hi there.

(Gel looks at him and smiles.)

Gel: Hi. Is the meeting over?

Darryl: No, but it's not like I'm going to have a say in it anyway.

Gel: I know, it's like totally boring.

Darryl: How are things going with Jay?

Gel (frowns): Why do you ask?

Darryl: No reason. I just don't want you to be upset around here.

(Gel rolls her eyes and stops in her tracks.)

Gel: You talked to him, didn't you?

Darryl (mumbles): I might have mentioned it, but I didn't think that he would do it.

Gel: Look, Darryl. I appreciate it, but you really don't have to do that. Actually I'd rather you didn't.

Darryl: I'm sorry. He didn't seem to be sorry, I didn't even think he'd do it.

Gel: Well, he did, but I didn't accept.

Darryl (sighs): Gel...

Gel: No, I am allowed to be upset when he says something like that and then tries to apologize just to feel better himself or whatever.

(Darryl puts an arm around her and leads her out of the hospital.)

Darryl: Let's talk about something else, babe.

(Camera zooms in on Gel who gives him a bright smile before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 10

(The camera pans around the café to show most of the Mallrats gathered while Kestrel is still talking.)

Kestrel (cont.): So Vulture wanted us to be the spokesperson for all those against the lies of the Consilium. We could stop them now, before this thing gets too big. There are however two problems. First of all this is going to cause a lot of trouble in this town and it could get ugly if the Astro's join in on this, too.

Crow (cuts in): But that's highly unlikely.

Kestrel: Yes, but there's also the problem that we can't prove they're lying.

(Amber looks at Jay and Ram and then back at Kestrel again.)

Amber: And we have to decide if we're in on this?

Kestrel: What you think about it in general. We haven't decided on it yet.

Amber: We have to talk about this of course, but when it comes to the evidence we might be able to help.

(Ram and Jay both join Amber.)

Jay: What are they saying about the Technos?

Crow: Apparently the Technos wanted to enslave everyone and delete anyone who got into their way.

Ram: I can't say that doesn't sound like Mega.

Crow: Does it sound like him to be king of the world with everyone else serving him?

(Camera cuts to Slade, who looks on with gritted teeth.)

Slade (mumbles): No, it doesn't.

(Camera cuts back to the two Ex-Technos)

Ram: Well, I've been in the computer system over the last few days before the whole thing exploded and I was the one creating the system, too. So I can honestly say, there was nothing on there with future plans for the Technos ruling the world.

Kestrel: I believe you, which means we are now 100 percent sure, they're lying. Could you get anything to prove this, though?

Ram: Nope, the server exploded, everything is gone and I didn't make a copy of anything as there was no need.

(Camera pans around to show the sullen faces of the Harpies and many of the Mallrats before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 11

(Sammy and Lottie have taken Brady out back the hospital where there is a small park. They're now playing tag until Brady finds a slide and a set of swings and starts playing on the slide. Sammy and Lottie sit down on the swings while watching her carefully. Sammy starts to push himself up in the air, but Lottie only sways a little forth and back. Brady squeals with laughter while going down the slide. After a while Lottie turns to watch Sammy.)

Lottie: Sammy.

(The boy looks at her and then stops the swing to have a better look at her.)

Sammy: What is it, Lottie?

Lottie: Do you still fancy Gel?

(Sammy turns red than crosses his arms in front of his chest and watches Brady again.)

Sammy: I didn't fancy her.

Lottie (grins): Sure you did. She told me.

Sammy (snaps): Did not! Gel thinks everyone fancies her.

(Lottie tilts her head from one side to the other.)

Lottie: Yes, but not everyone gets alcohol poisoning from trying to impress her.

Sammy (suddenly white): She told you that?

Lottie (nods): Yea. I took her hairbrush for the way she said it.

Sammy: Why?

Lottie (shrugs): Because she was being a bitch and there's nothing funny about that.

(Brady comes running towards them and Lottie gets up to pick her up and swing her around.)

Sammy: Lottie, that...

Lottie (cuts him off): It's okay. Just stay away from it or I'm going to take something of yours next time.

Brady: Me wanna swing, too.

Lottie: Sure, come here, Sweetie.

(She places Brady on the swing she sat on and starts to push her. Brady smiles as the wind rushes through her hair.)

Brady: Wee!

(Camera cuts in on her joyful face before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 12

(Ebony finds herself in the deserted area of the city near the warehouses. She leans against a building and breathes heavily.)

Ebony: What am I going to do?

Ebony VO: See if I care.

Ruby VO: I'll give you three days, then we'll see how much you do.

(She closes her eyes and lets out a deep sigh.)

Ebony: Staying with the Mallrats and losing Slade, or losing everything, but having my pride.

(She slams her hand into the wall opposite her and lets out a quiet groan. Suddenly a smile spreads across her face.)

Ebony: Or I just take the power from her.

(Camera fades to black.)

SCENE 13

(Darryl and Gel are taking their walk down through the city. They walk past a bar and Darryl stops.)

Darryl: Hey Gel, d'you fancy a drink?

(Gel wrinkles her nose and looks the place up and down.)

Gel: It's kinda early, isn't it. Also I don't like booze. It makes my skin dry and ashen.

Darryl: Come on, that's not true.

Gel: What do you know about personal hygiene? You're just a guy.

Darryl: Are you saying I stink?

Gel: No, but you surly have never used a good body lotion.

(Darryl rolls his eyes at her and walks up to the bar.)

Darryl: I haven't been in a bar since we left Liberty. Come on, it won't be that bad, I promise.

Gel: Fine, but don't try to get some of this disgusting stuff down my throat.

Darryl (smirks): Who do you think I am?

(He laughs and hold the door for her. They walk into the bar and disappear behind the door. The camera lingers on it for a second before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 14

(In the café the Harpies have all gotten up now. Kestrel stands in front of Amber again.)

Kestrel: So we agree to wait for a little while, but you're going to back us up if we do go against the Consilium?

Amber (nods): Exactly. You can count on us.

Jay: Ram and I will support you and tell the truth, if it's needed.

Dove (smiles): That's nice. We'll see you around.

(The three Harpies get up and leave. The camera follows the three of them out the hospital, where Crow says something inaudible and takes off into the city, while Kestrel and Dove head back to the woods. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 15

(Slade is just walking from the café, as Ebony enters the hospital again, a happier look about him. The smile fades from her face though, as she sees him. Ebony walks up to him and gently takes his hand. He looks at her in confusion and frowns down at their hands.)

Ebony: Can we talk?

Slade: Are you finally telling me, what's going on?

Ebony: Let's not talk about it here.

(She looks around nervously and drags him away to their room. On their way they meet Lex, who wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at them. Finally in their room Slade sits down on the bed, while Ebony starts pacing.)

Slade: So, what's the matter? I haven't seen you like this before.

Ebony (sighs): It's... I didn't want you to know. I didn't want anyone to know... It's just... I've been so ashamed.

Slade (confused): Ebony, you're rambling, what are you talking about?

Ebony: I felt so guilty!

(She sits down next so Slade and buries her face in her hands.)

Ebony: You have to believe me, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.

(Slade puts a hand on her back.)

Slade: What, Ebony, what? Tell me.

(She looks up with a devastated look on her face.)

Ebony: I pushed Ruby in front of the truck.

(Slade looks shocked and lets his hand drop. Camera cuts back to her face, the eyes welling up with tears, then back to Slade's face before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 16

(Most of the Mallrats are still gathered in the café after the Harpies left, discussing the new friends they've made.)

Jay: I think we should straighten up our security when we're going to become the cities enemy number one.

Amber: We won't be the enemy number one.

Alice: We surely won't be that popular. First of all we're the new guys and second of all we're going to declare the city's good guys liars.

Jay: That's what I am talking about.

Amber: Good. Lex, you're still head of security?

(Lex remains silent and just looks at the others with a slight smile on his lips.)

Ram: Don't play the diva, Lex. I'm sure we can manage without you.

Lex (scoffs): You're volunteering then, I assume?

Amber: Lex! Just say if you'll do it or not.

Lex: Fine, if you can't manage without me, I'll do it. We start with a guard in the entrance hall. Crow always marches in here without noticing, so I assume everyone else can do the same. When Jack comes back he and Ram should try to set up some kind of alarm and the other entrances should be locked and sealed. That's everything for now.

Amber: Sounds good to me. Any objections?

Ram: Do I really have to wait for Jack to return?

(He has a displeased look on his face and glances from Lex to Amber.)

Lex: Yes!

Jay: Why don't we let Ram start on the alarm and have Jack work with him, when he comes back?

Ram (smirks): That's fine with me.

Lex: Do you really trust him?

Amber: What reason does he have to betray us? He lives here, too.

Lex (snorts): Fine, whatever.

(The older members of the Mallrats roll their eyes when they realize Lex hasn't changed at all. Shaking her head Alice claps him hard on the shoulder and laughs before the camera fades to black.)

SCENE 17

(The tears in Ebony's eyes are slowly falling while Slade still looks dumbfounded at her.)

Ebony (sobs): I didn't meant to, Slade. You have to believe me. It was an accident.

Slade: I don't understand. What h-... Why? How?

(She wipes the tears from her face and takes a deep breath.)

Ebony: We were running for the boat and stopped to watch Amber on City Net. Someone was pulling my hand. Adrenalin was pumping through my veins. I didn't think, I just pushed the person away. I didn't know it was Ruby. I didn't see the fucking truck. It was an accident, I swear.

Slade: I don't believe this. Why didn't you tell me?

(Ebony starts to cry again.)

Ebony: I was so scared, Slade. I thought you wouldn't believe me and that I'd lose you. Ruby didn't remember anyway, so I thought it wouldn't matter. It would just ruin things.

(Slade takes her hand and lift her chin to force her to look at him.)

Slade: Listen, Ebony. You can tell me anything. I just wish, you'd have told me earlier.

Ebony: I told Ruby and tried to apologize, but she didn't believe me. She wanted to tell you I did it on purpose. She wants to tell everybody.

Slade: I think you should have told me earlier, Ebony. You have to tell the others, too, before Ruby does.

Ebony: I know, but it looks so bad. I'm scared they're going to throw me out. Please don't leave me!

(She looks at Slade pleadingly, who places both his hands in her neck and touches her forehead against hers.)

Slade: I won't. Just don't lie to me ever and no more secrets.

(Ebony closes her eyes and exhales.)

Ebony: No more.

(The camera zooms out of the pair and cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 18

(Crow has made her way to the warehouses. She can't find Bray anywhere so she stops a small girl aprox. 6 years old to ask. She points at the smallest warehouse, which they occasionally use for meetings. She frowns and walks up to it. She knocks once before entering to find Noel and Bray in discussion. When he sees her Bray gets up and puts an arm around her.)

Bray: Crow, where have you been? I was worried.

Crow: I'm sorry. I had stuff to do with the Harpies. Looks like they want a piece of me, too.

Noel: Have you talked about the Consilium?

Crow: Even you have heard? This thing spreads like a virus.

Noel: We really don't know what to do, or if we should do something at all.

Crow: It'd be better if you'd stay in the shadows. If you did something, all the handicapped would be in danger.

Bray: That's what I said. What are you doing?

Crow: We have the Mallrats to back us up now and when this is still such a huge issue in a few days we're going to campaign against the Consilium.

Bray: The Mallrats?

Crow: Yes, this new tribe. You know, I've told you about it.

Noel: Hey, wasn't that girl a Mallrat?

Bray (nods): Ebony, yes. They're my old tribe.

(Crow gives him a concerned look. Noel feels the tension and excuses themselves. Finally in private Crow reaches up to kiss Bray.)

Crow: Do you remember more?

Bray: No, I remember Trudy. She was my brother's girl and pregnant when we met the Mallrats.

Crow: I didn't know you had a brother.

Bray: I don't like talking about him.

(A short scene of Zoot driving in his police car yelling 'Power and Chaos' is seen, then the camera fades back on the pair of them.)

Crow: Just tell me, when you're ready.

Bray: You know, when you didn't show up like you promised, I thought you chickened out.

Crow (frowns): Chickened out?

Bray: Of being with me. We've been good friends for a long time now, maybe it wasn't what you wanted after all.

(She playfully swats him in the back of his head.)

Crow: Don't be stupid. I wanted to be with you for a long time now. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have visited the warehouses as often as I did.

Bray (smiles): Good to know.

(He pulls her into a tight embrace and kisses her passionately. Camera fades to the next scene.)

SCENE 19

(The café is nearly empty now apart from Alice and Kayla and Ryan sitting alone at one table in the far corner. Alice throws him a concerned look, but doesn't get up to sit with him. Lex walks into the café spots the situation and sits down with his friend.)

Lex: Hey man.

Ryan: Oh... hi Lex.

(Ryan looks shortly up at him and then turns to stare into nowhere again. Lex frowns and pulls his chair around so he sits right in front of Ryan.)

Lex: Come on, man, what's the deal with the sad face?

Ryan: You wouldn't understand.

Lex: Yeah? Try me.

Ryan (shakes his head): No, really...

(Lex sighs and puts an arm around his shoulders.)

Lex: I thought you'd be happy to be back home again. Instead you look like we forced you to stay.

Ryan: It's not that.

Lex: Then tell me, Ryan. We're still mates and I'm getting really impatient here.

Ryan (sighs): Fine, but one wrong word and I'll punch you in the face.

Lex: Woah, relax, man. I'm not gonna say anything.

(Ryan just looks at him for a while, before he starts to speak.)

Ryan: It's the situation when I was taken away. Sal was pregnant, remember?

(Lex nods.)

Ryan (cont.): Well, all the time I thought that somewhere out there I'd have a little boy or a little girl and now I get here and she's telling me she lost the baby. I can't talk to her since it's in the past for her and I don't want to stir it up again, but I can't just go on. I thought I was a dad.

(Lex runs a hand through his hair and pats Ryan's shoulder again.)

Lex: I know you said, I wouldn't understand and it's not quite the same, but I lost a child, too. You know Zandra was pregnant, when she died. I lost my wife, too.

Ryan: Sorry, I forgot about that.

Lex: It's no big deal, it's in the past. There's not really any advice I can give you, though. The loss only gets easier by time.

(A small smile appears on Ryan's face.)

Ryan: You used to always have advice. Not the best though.

Lex: Oi, you people just don't know how to put it into action.

Ryan: Yea, that's got to be it.

(They laugh and the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 20

(Camera cuts to the inside of the bar. Darryl and Gel are sitting at the bar. She has a coke in front of her, while Darryl is drinking shots.)

Darryl: And you're sure you don't want some good stuff?

Gel: I'm fine, Darryl. It smells horrible, it tastes horrible and you get into a horrible state. Why d'you call it the good stuff?

Darryl: Before the horrible you feel pretty good.

Gel: Only in your head.

(Darryl downs the drink and puts on a big smile.)

Darryl: Really? Don't I look good to you, babe?

Gel: Ugh, fishing for compliments much? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. You're supposed to compliment her not the other way around.

Darryl: You've got some beautiful hair.

Gel (smiles): Thank you.

Darryl: You know with those people coming back you feel pretty left out, don't you?

Gel (shrugs): As long as this Tai-San doesn't show up, I'm fine.

Darryl: Still. It makes me feel we should connect a little more, if you know what I mean.

(He winks at her and Gel's face lightens up.)

Gel: That's a brilliant idea, Darryl!

Darryl (slightly confused): It is?

Gel: Yes! When Jack and Ellie come back we totally should have a party.

Darryl: A party.

Gel: Yea, that's what you meant, right?

Darryl: Sure, a party!

(He orders another shot while rolling his eyes.)

SCENE 21

(Ebony leaves her room happily only to find Ruby leaning next to the door. She raises an eyebrow at the other girl and a smug look appears on Ebony's face.)

Ruby: So you do care after all.

Ebony: Whatever. You can't do anything, I just told Slade that I pushed you.

Ruby (upset): And he's fine with that?

Ebony (smiles): So much for him leaving me for you, right? Get real, girl. It's never been you he wanted.

(Ruby slaps her hard across the face.)

Ruby: You're going to pay, bitch!

(Ebony laughs her in the face.)

Ebony: Like you have anything on me now.

(Tears start to form in Ruby's eyes as she storms off, leaving a victorious Ebony behind.)

SCENE 22

(Amber and Trudy sit in Trudy's room. Bray is asleep on the bed next to them while Brady is playing with blocks by herself on the floor. )

Amber: Tell me I did the right thing concerning the Harpies.

Trudy: Of course. They seem like rational girls not nearly as hotheaded as some of us Mallrats can be.

Amber (smiles): Including me?

Trudy: I did not say that, but well... yes.

(They laugh a little.)

Trudy: What about the search for Bray? Are you still up for that or are your responsibilities here in the city?

Amber: I really need to find him, but I can't leave here when we're really going into another war already.

Trudy (nods): I understand. Jay isn't too happy about it, is he?

Amber (sighs): Tell me about it. I think he's going crazy over the whole thing.

Trudy: You can't hold it against him though. You have a past with Bray and everyone knows you can't keep the two of you apart.

Amber: But I told him, I'm not leaving him. I love Jay.

Trudy: I believe that, but can you honestly say, you don't love Bray?

(Amber sighs and looks at her son without answering the question. The camera pans around and cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 23

(Crow and Bray are standing outside the warehouses again. Crow is about to leave.)

Bray: You come by soon?

Crow: As soon as I can, but I can't come and go as I please any more. The tribe needs me.

Bray: I know. It's just really annoying now that we're finally together.

(Crow smiles and kisses him tenderly on the lips. As they part she frowns as a thought crosses her mind.)

Crow: You were a Mallrat once, right?

Bray: Yes, but I told you, I don't remember much of it.

Crow: I know, that's not the point. I just think you should know that the Harpies and the Mallrats are allies now.

Bray: You didn't tell me, you've met them.

Crow (shrugs): I didn't think it was a big deal to you. You are happy here, aren't you?

Bray: Of course I am. Still, I'd like to know stuff.

Crow: There's not much to know and Kestrel won't let me tell you most of it anyway. They're alright, apart from some moody people. Look, if there was something important, I'd tell you.

Bray: Fine. Get home safely.

Crow (rolls her eyes): I always do.

Bray: Yea except that one time with the Astros.

Crow: Would you shut up?

(He grins and kisses her passionately before she turns around and runs off into the maze of alleys. Camera cuts back to Bray who looks deep in thoughts now.)

SCENE 24

(Gel and Darryl stumble into the hospital, as soon as they are inside Gel drops him to the floor, where the stays drunkenly. She wrinkles her nose, and spots Lex in his room with the door open. With a sweet smile she walks up to him.)

Gel: Hi Lex.

(Lex looks up at her and rolls his eyes.)

Lex: What do you want?

Gel: I could use the help of a guy with nice strong arms like yours.

Lex: Go find someone else. I don't have the time.

Gel: I don't see you doing anything right now. Come on.

Lex: It's about time you handle your own problems, Gel.

Gel: But this isn't really my problem. It's Darryl's.

Lex (surprised): Darryl?

(Gel shrugs and points out the door at the figure laying on the floor in the entrance hall.)

Gel: He drank himself silly and I'm so not cleaning that mess up. He smells.

Lex: Why did he do that?

Gel: I don't know. Maybe he tried to impress me or something. He said some nice things until he blacked out.

Lex: Is everyone out of their minds around here?

Gel: Hey!

(Lex brushes it off and walks over to the drunk Darryl. He rolls his eyes and picks the boy up.)

Lex: Gel, at least give me a hand here.

Gel (frowns): No way. He looks like he's gonna throw up and these clothes are special.

Lex (mutters): People say that about you and not in a nice way.

Gel: What did you say?

Lex: Nothing.

SCENE 25

(The sun is setting and Jim and Liam from the Consilium are walking through the cities. They are putting up posters. They walk away and the camera stays put on the poster. It's a picture of Kaelem and the symbol of the Technos crossed out. In big letters they've written 'The Techno's downfall. We have all the answers.' in smaller letters underneath 'Enroll in one of our classes today.' The camera fades to black.)


	7. Episode 7

Thanks swisstony for the reviews, hope you'll enjoy this one =)

Episode 7

SCENE 1

(Camera fades in on the poster from the last episode and shows a hand reaching up and pulls it down. The camera pans around to show the hand belongs to Ram. He looks at the poster in disgust and tears it to pieces before letting it drop to the ground. He then turns around and walks away. Camera zooms in on the shreds of the poster and cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 2

(Salene is in the kitchen doing the dishes as Amber walks in making some milk for Bray. )

Amber: Hey Sal, how are you holding up?

Salene: I'm fine, why?

Amber: Because of May. You guys were best friends and its been two weeks now.

Salene: I miss her, but life goes on. When she said goodbye to me, I realized it was for the best. She wasn't happy any more.

Amber: It's just sad to see her leave even after the things she did to us.

Salene: You mean sell out to Mega? He forced her to, you know that feeling, Amber.

Amber: What could he possibly had on her that was so bad? He threatened my child that's something completely different.

Salene: May's mind works different than yours, Amber. You shouldn't judge her.

Amber: Do you know what he had on her?

Salene: It had something to do with me and Pride. It's none of your business especially not now that she's left us.

Amber: I'd like to know, but I won't ask any more questions.

Salene (smiles): Thank you.

(Amber takes a cloth and helps her with the dishes.)

Amber: Just so you know. I'm here whenever you need a friend.

(The two girls share a moment as they both smile at each other. Salene hands Amber a clean plate and the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 3

(Ruby sits in her room the knees pulled up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She's been sitting like that all day just staring into space. A soft knock is heard outside the door, but she doesn't answer. After a moment the door opens and Ram pops his head inside.)

Ram: So you are here.

Ruby: Go away, Ram!

(Ram smiles and closes the door behind him, then he sits down next to her on the bed.)

Ruby: I said, go away!

Ram: Yes, but I won't. So what are you doing now?

Ruby (sighs): Just leave me alone, Ram.

Ram: Now tell me what's bugging you, Ruby. Lottie came and told me you hadn't moved all day. We're worried about you.

Ruby: I don't want to talk.

(She sighs and looks the other direction. Ram rolls his eyes while he inaudible says the word 'women'.)

Ram: Can I get you anything then? You got to eat.

Ruby: No!

Ram: Well, I'll go now, but I'll send Lottie in with something to eat anyway.

Ruby: Don't bother.

(Ram walks to the door.)

Ram: But I will, so you can just give this act up already.

(She remains silent and Ram leaves the room. The camera zooms in on Ruby's face a look of anger and sadness on it then cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 4

(Darryl lies in bed still fast asleep as his door is pushed open. Gel jumps onto the bed with a smirk.)

Gel (shouts): Darryl!

(The boy is wide awake the next moment and then sinks back into bed, groaning and massaging his forehead.)

Darryl: Oi, don't... so loud.

Gel: Well, you have yourself to thank for that. And one thing is sure, you're even less charming when you're drunk.

Darryl: Get out, Gel!

Gel: Ouh grumpy. Well, I'll leave you to your hangover then.

(She leaves but doesn't close the door. Camera cuts back to Darryl groaning in pain, it then pans around to show Sammy and Lottie standing in the doorway. They look at each other with big grins on their faces. They hurry away and the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 5

(Brady is lying on her stomach and drawing while Trudy does the laundry.)

Trudy: What are you painting, sweetie?

(Brady turns to her with some colour lines all over her face.)

Brady: A castle. Where Mommy and Brady can live.

Trudy (smiles): Don't you like it here?

Brady: Is okay, but me wanna be princess.

Trudy: But you are a princess. You are Mommy's little princess.

Brady (excited): Really?

Trudy: Yes, and all the others love you just like you were a princess.

Brady: Cool!

(She throws the sharpies away and runs for the door. As she runs down the corridor Trudy laughs.)

Brady OV: I'm a princess, I'm a princess. Everyone loves me!

(Camera cuts to Trudy who laughs even harder then rolls her eyes.)

Trudy: I might regret I said that.

SCENE 6

(KC and Kayla sit together in the café and play a game of cards. Kayla puts hers down and takes a swig of water.)

Kayla: You won't make a gambler out of me. I don't even know if these three cards with the A on it are better than the two kings I have.

(KC looks as if his eyes might pop out as he quickly grabs her cards. Kayla hurriedly gulps down the water before breaking out in hysterical laughter. KC rolls his eyes and throws the cards back on the table. The camera zooms in on them to show Kayla doesn't even have a single one of those cards.)

Kayla (giggling): Come on, KC, you don't believe me to be that stupid, do you?

KC (grins): Well it would explain why you suck so badly at poker.

Kayla: I can explain that. It's a stupid game.

KC (rolls his eyes): You've got to be kidding me. I'm teaching you how to have fun here.

Kayla: Yea right, I've never been so entertained like this week. I can't wait for next week when it's my turn.

KC: When I asked you, how you want to celebrate being a Mall Rats now, I had something different in mind.

Kayla: I know, but I'm not drinking myself senseless with you.

(A wide grin spreads across his face and Kayla sighs.)

Kayla: You've planned that for this week, haven't you?

KC: You can't have a week of my fun without a trip to the bar, Kay.

Kayla: And the stupid nickname. Soon you'll forget I'm not one of the guys.

KC: Oh I couldn't.

(He looks at her breasts and she crosses her arms in front of them to prevent him from looking. The camera zooms out of the two friends.)

SCENE 7

(Darryl still lies in bed, camera pans around to show Sammy and Lottie now with Brady in the doorway. Sammy and Lottie have found some whistles and Brady has a small play drum in her hands.)

Lottie (whispers): On three!

(She holds three fingers up and as she counts one by one falls down. On three all of them run into the room making a lot of noise. Darryl lets out a small scream of shock then buries his head under his pillow. The kids have a lot of fun dancing around and Brady squealing with joy. After a while Darryl starts to throw his pillow at Sammy.)

Darryl (shouts): GET OUT! NOW!

(They don't stop.)

Darryl: GET OUT! Or I'll eat you alive.

(Brady looks horrified at him, then throws her drum at him and hides behind Lottie's legs.)

Brady: NO! I'm a princess.

(Darryl growls and looks furiously at them and the three make a run for it. He whimpers in pain and sinks back into the sheets.)

SCENE 8

(Alice and Lex are standing in the kitchen where Alice makes herself a salad and Lex just got a glass of water. They're both watching KC and Kayla who are still playing poker.)

Lex: That girl you brought in really did it for KC, huh?

Alice (shrugs): I don't know. They're both just enjoying their new freedom. KC grew a lot, you know. He might seem unchanged, but I've seen him differently in those dark days.

Lex: Still a pretty girl has always done the trick for a guy.

Alice (snorts): I like to think not every guy is like you, Lex.

Lex: You used to like me. You know, Sexy Lexy and all.

Alice (laughs): That's in the past. So much time has passed. Also you seem to have found yourself a new girl.

(Lex look at her confused as the pair of them sit down at a table.)

Alice (raises an eyebrow): Gel?

Lex (rolls his eyes): She's not my girl. Hell no.

Alice: Seems like your type though.

(She laughs as Lex's face drops.)

Lex: Ah Alice, so much has changed, but it's good to have you back.

Alice: It's good to be back. I just wish Ellie would be back soon.

Lex: She should be any time now.

Alice: But what if something happened to her and Jack?

Lex: No way, those two have been through a lot and they always came out alive.

Alice: She's still my little sister, I can't help but worry.

(Lex raises the glass.)

Lex: I know the feeling.

(Then he drinks and the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 9

(Camera cuts in on one of the Consilium's posters, it then pans around to show Ellie looking at it with a big frown on her face. Jack steps up to stand next to her and reads with confusion.)

Ellie: What's all this about?

Jack (sarcastic): Looks like we missed all the fun.

(Ellie shakes her head and turns her back on the poster.)

Ellie: Lets just get back to the hospital and see what we've missed.

Jack: Sounds good.

(He turns to someone off camera and waves them along.)

Jack: Come on, we're nearly there.

(Camera pans out to the sound of footsteps, but cuts to the next scene before we see anyone.)

SCENE 10

(Slade and Ebony are lying in bed only covered by the sheets as Ram storms in.)

Ebony: Have you ever heard of knocking?!

Ram: I didn't think you were being so... cosy after all the... you know.

Slade: What do you want?

Ram: I actually need to talk to you.

Ebony: Can't that wait?

Ram: If it could, would I still be standing here? I'm not that interested in your love life.

Slade (sighs): Fine, this better be good.

(As Ram doesn't move and Slade is still under the sheets.)

Slade: Would you wait outside?

Ram: Oh, sorry. Of course.

(He slowly backs out of the room and as the door falls into lock, the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 11

(Out in the city the Consilium are a big deal now. Sparrow walks past the school with her usual Harpies tribal markings. Some kids recognize her and corner her. She tries to keep a straight face, but you can see she's worried. She puts her hands up in surrender.)

Sparrow: What do you want? I didn't do anything.

Guy1: That's the point, you didn't come to class.

Sparrow: They're not mandatory and I don't fit the age group.

Girl1: It's open for all ages now.

Guy2: And you guys are trashing Kaelem and the others.

Guy1: A very unwise thing to do.

Sparrow: We're not trashing. We just don't believe.

Girl1: Well you should. He has the power to bring you girls down too.

Guy2: And he might just do that, if you keep this stuff up.

Sparrow: You're crazy. All the power you've got is in here

(She points at her head.)

Sparrow (cont.): And in your computers. We don't have that. We fight our fights the old way.

(Guy2 pushes her hard against the wall she's standing at.)

Guy2: What makes you so sure, we can't do that?

Girl1: If I were you, I'd keep my big mouth shut. Or someone will do it for you.

(They leave her alone and enter the school, leaving a pretty shaken up Sparrow. Camera cuts in on her worried and scared face before fading to black.)

SCENE 12

(Camera opens up to Ram waiting outside Ebony and Slade's room as the door finally opens. Slade is now dressed, but looks very displeased.)

Slade: What do you want, Ram?

Ram: It's about Ruby.

Slade: Ruby? What about her?

(The two men start to walk next to each other.)

Ram: I don't know what happened, but she's completely lost it. She just sits in her room for hours.

Slade: What about Lottie? The two of them get along.

Ram: Lottie is worried, she asked me to take a look, but Ruby won't talk to me either.

Slade: And you think this has something to do with me?

Ram (shrugs): Maybe. She thought she was pregnant with your baby. Perhaps she'll talk to you.

Slade: I'll see what I can do.

(Ram nods and they both look back to the door of Ruby's room.)

Ram: The sooner the better. She's refusing to eat too.

Slade: You're really worried about her, aren't you?

Ram: She's a friend. She's helped me, too, so it's only natural to return the favour, right?

Slade: Guess so.

(He walks of into the direction they are looking at and Ram continues walking to the café.)

SCENE 13

(Jack and Ellie have now reached the hospital, but look concerned. From behind of them two younger boys appear, they're approximately 10 and 12 years old.)

Dylan: Did we make it? Are we there?

Chester (rolls his eyes): What do you think? They have plenty of hospitals in this town and we're just looking at this one for fun?

Ellie (cuts in): Now you guys don't start to fight again. I've heard just about enough from you two.

(Dylan turns around and flashes her the most dazzling smile a boy his age can manage. His older brother tries the same, but hasn't the same effect.)

Dylan & Chester: We're sorry.

Ellie (shakes her head laughing): How are we going to explain that we didn't find Alice and instead brought those two with us? As if we hadn't had enough to deal with Sammy, Lottie and Gel.

Jack: Ah don't worry. They'll understand.

Ellie: Still, I'd hoped to find Alice.

(Jack puts and arm around her and smiles.)

Jack: You should be glad she wasn't there. It was no nice place.

Ellie: You're probably right.

Jack: Sure I am! And I'm 100% positive we're going to find her.

(Dylan and Chester are already at the entrance to the hospital and pulling the door open. They shout for them and motion for them to come. Jack and Ellie laugh and follow suit.)

SCENE 14

(In the woods the Harpies have gathered around Sparrow who is talking with big gestures to Kestrel, Crow and Vulture.)

Sparrow (cont.): And then they said we'd better watch out and that we ought to go to classes at the school and I said we could fight them, if it got that far. That's when this big guy pushed me into the wall and said, he'd be waiting for it.

Vulture: So they're threatening people now?

Dove: Could just have been kids messing around.

Sparrow: Oh really? They said what happened to the Technos could happen to us soon if we weren't careful.

(The girls break out into conversations and mumbling until Kestrel raises a hand and silences them.)

Kestrel: This is it! The Consilium aren't even raising a finger and their 'students' do the dirty work for them. I had it with them.

Vulture: Finally!

Sparrow: So are we doing what Vulture said?

Kestrel: I'm going to talk to the Mall Rats and we're planning together.

Crow: We should do something about our safety then. Kaelem knows where we live.

(Kestrel looks glum clearly not wanting to believe her brother would do something to her and the girls, but nods.)

Kestrel: Sparrow and Vulture you're on for that.

Vulture: But I want to come to the Mall Rats with you.

(Kestrel bites her lips while considering.)

Kestrel: Fine. You're in. After all you're the one who always has the worst case scenario in mind.

Sparrow (mutters): Who knew being pessimistic would turn out to be helpful one day.

Vulture (heard her): It's realistic, Sparrow. Being prepared for the worst that might happen. You can join Dove and fight the Consilium with throwing flowers at them.

Sparrow (rolls her eyes): Whatever...

(The girls take on their tasks and spread out in the camp, while Kestrel and Crow climb up the ladder to the chief tree house.)

SCENE 15

(Camera cuts in to show Ruby hasn't moved at all. A knock on the door, but she doesn't respond so a moment after that Slade enters uninvited. Ruby moves her head to look at him, a flash of anger and disgust on her face, then she looks the other way.)

Ruby (hisses): Just get out!

(Slade frowns, but ignores her words and sits down on the end of her bed.)

Slade: Ruby, what's the matter with you? We're really worried.

Ruby: Oh really? Tell me honestly, you're not here because you spoke to Lottie or to Ram.

Slade: No, I can't, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you, Ruby. You're my friend.

(Ruby glares at him, moves closer and raises a hand to slap him, but decides otherwise.)

Ruby: As far as I'm concerned we're not friends, we don't even talk!

Slade: Ruby... What happened? We got along so good after we left the city.

Ruby: Yea, well...

Slade (sighs): Tell me what changed your mind. I don't like playing games.

Ruby: If we are friends, shouldn't you stick up for me? But no, your devil of a girlfriend is the most important thing so it's okay she pushes me in front of a truck to kill our baby.

Slade: There was no baby and it was an accident.

Ruby (spits out): An accident? Is that what she told you? And you believed that. Just get out!

Slade: You don't mean that. She was devastated.

Ruby: She's an actress, a pretty good one.

(Slade shakes his head and turns to leave. Ruby jumps up and stares at him furiously.)

Ruby (shouts): She lied! She's a fucking liar and you know it!

(He looks back at her and leaves. Ruby throws her pillow at the door and screams in frustration, she then lets herself fall onto bed again, tears slowly forming in her eyes.)

SCENE 16

(Camera zooms in on the warehouses, there are more people around. Bray is talking with a younger girl, when Noel walks in his hand placed on the shoulder of a young girl. Bray looks up and raises an eyebrow. Noel just shrugs and Bray sighs.)

Bray: You take care of the new girl right away.

Girl: Sure.

(She hurries over and takes the hand of the girl while Noel makes her way over to Bray.)

Bray: This won't work out for long.

Noel: I know the problem, Bray, but what should I do? Let her get beat up by those fanatics down in the city? Let another innocent girl get brainwashed by the Consilium?

Bray (sighs): I know, but I'm thinking of our friends. We're not safe here any more.

Noel: You're right, we need a backup plan. Maybe we could send some of the girls to the Harpies. They'd be safe there.

Bray: I'll talk to Crow.

(Camera pans around the younger kids and the handicapped people that have lived there ever since before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 17

(Ellie, Jack, Dylan and Chester have now entered the entrance hall and are greeted by Ryan, who is on guard duty. Ellie and Jack stop in their tracks and look at him with open mouths. He laughs and casually walks over to them.)

Ryan: We thought you'd never get back.

Jack: Wh-... Ryan? Since when have you been here?

(The three Mall Rats pat each others backs awkwardly.)

Ryan: I actually got here the day you left.

Ellie: Wow, I didn't expect this. Anyone else with you?

Ryan: No, I was with the Nomads after I escaped the working camps.

(He glances at Chester and Dylan and grins.)

Ryan: That doesn't look like Alice.

Ellie: She wasn't there, but we couldn't leave those two there. They had nowhere to go. I wish I had seen her though.

(Jack squeezes her hand lightly to comfort her.)

Ryan: Well, today's your lucky day then. Amber and Lex actually found some old Mall Rats down at the mines.

Jack: What?!

Ellie: Who?! Alice?

(Ryan nods to the café.)

Ryan: Take a look yourself, they're in there.

(Ellie rushes off to take a look and Jack follows, completely forgetting about the two boys they brought with them. Unsure they hang back and Ryan gives them a smile.)

Ryan: Hey, I'm Ryan and who are you?

Chester: I'm Chester (points at his brother) This is my little brother Dylan.

Ryan: You should be fine around here. I have to stand guard so just follow Ellie and Jack into the café.

(The two boys nod and run after them. The camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 18

(Camera cuts to inside the café. Ellie and Alice are hugging as Jack talks to KC and Kayla. Sammy, Lottie and Gel are talking to the two new boys.)

Ellie: I feel so stupid now. All this time you've been here and we were out there looking for you.

Alice: It doesn't matter. We're finally together now. I missed you so much little sis.

(They hug again and the younger ones roll their eyes at them.)

Lottie: Together they're just as dramatic as Gel.

Gel: I'm not dramatic.

Lottie: Yea right. You just want everyone to notice you.

Gel: They just do.

Lottie (to Chester and Dylan): Don't mind her. Apart from her we're actually nice and normal people.

Gel: Lottie! You filthy little...

(Sammy puts his hand over her mouth and shakes his head firmly. He sighs a little as his two friends could never get along. Alice and Ellie walk over to them.)

Ellie: Do you guys know each other? After all you were in the same work camp.

Alice: I guess I might have seen them.

Dylan: I know you. You are the lady with the big mouth.

(The others start laughing and Alice ruffles his hair which Dylan doesn't like at all. When they have calmed down Chester turns to Alice.)

Chester: What happened to you though? Didn't they take you away after you spit into that one guards face and they zapped you?

Alice: Yes, they did. What happened wasn't that bad considering they could just had me wasted. They transferred me to another camp which was even worse than that and I learned to keep my head down.

Chester: We thought, they deleted you right there.

Alice (smiles): Well, they didn't. What are your names?

Chester: I'm Chester and this...

Dylan (cuts in): Dylan. He's my older brother.

(Camera slowly zooms out as everyone gets to know each other.)

SCENE 19

(Camera moves around the city. A gang is threatening and beating up loners on the street just like Sparrow. The classrooms of the Consilium are filled now. Members are putting up posters and flyers with propaganda. One poster reads 'THE CONSILIUM! The tribe that saved us all.' Another says 'To KAELEM the saviour of our world'. People bring gifts for the Consilium to show their gratefulness. Two members of the Astros in dark blue cloaks hurry away from the scene. Camera pans around to show a bunch of kids running after them, shouting. We can hear stuff like 'traitors', 'ungrateful bastards' and 'You owe him!')

SCENE 20

(Jay enters the room he shares with Amber while holding Bray. He has just been to the café to feed him. Amber is sitting on bed reading a book. She looks up at them and smiles.)

Jay: What?

Amber: I like seeing you with him. It's such a beautiful picture.

(Jay looks down at the baby and places him in his cot. With his back turned to Amber a look of dismay flashes across his face as he looks at the baby. He turns around and sits down next to her.)

Jay: What are you going to do about Bray? You haven't looked for him any more.

(Amber puts the book down slowly before turning to him.)

Amber: That's because I don't know where to look. I still want him back here.

(A dark look appears on Jay's face.)

Amber (adds): This tribe is his family and his home. I already told you, I want my son to know his father.

Jay: Maybe this isn't the best time to look for missing friends, though.

Amber: What do you mean?

Jay: The Consilium. Things have gotten worse. Jack and Ellie just told us how things are in the city.

Amber: You're right. It's about time we do something about it. We should get word to the Harpies.

Jay: I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. In a way they remind me of the Chosen only they're praising a living person.

Amber: Let's hope they're not as dangerous.

Jay: They brainwash people in a subtle and manipulative way. This could be even worse. Who knows, maybe they have some neat little working camps, too.

Amber: I know we should keep that in mind, but I hope they're just some pathetic little kids wanting attention.

(Jay puts and arm around her and places a kiss on her head.)

Jay: I'd like that, too, but we have to face the fact that they're not. They have this whole thing planned out or it would've crumbled already.

Amber (sighs): I'm just so tired of having to fight. Just once I'd like to relax and look into the future without worries.

(Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 21

(Salene walks into the bathroom, a towel over her arm. She jumps a little as she discovers Ruby staring blankly into the mirror above the sink. )

Salene: Ruby? Everything alright?

(The other girl turns to her with an ugly grimace of a smile. Before she can answer tears form in her eyes again and anger flushes up. Salene rushes to her and puts an comforting arm around her.)

Salene: What happened?

Ruby: It... Men. Why are they all such idiots?

Salene: They can be pretty amazing. You just need to find the right one.

Ruby: Guess I'm out of luck then.

Salene: Who are you talking about anyway? Still Slade?

Ruby (nods): It's stupid, because I actually always knew he had made his decision, but it still hurts when the information finally sinks in.

Salene: I know, it's hard to face the truth.

Ruby: It sucks!

Salene (smiles): Yea. What made you see clearly?

(Ruby hesitates than turns around to face Salene. With a quick gesture she dries her tears.)

Ruby: He found out that Ebony pushed me in front of that truck and decided it was fine. He then also had the nerve to tell me, we were friends. What a tool!

Salene: She what?! Why didn't you tell anyone?

Ruby: I gave her the chance to come clean, but all she did was tell Slade lies and he chose to believe them. You don't believe, it could have been an accident, do you?

Salene: No. I know Ebony and to what lengths she would go to get her way. We've got to tell the others and get her thrown out of the tribe.

Ruby (shakes her head): No, all I wanted was for her to break up with Slade. I'm not giving her the satisfaction of the thought I'm too weak to face her.

Salene: But who knows what she'll do next.

(Ruby looks intensely at the other girl now.)

Ruby: You don't say a word. Promise me.

Salene (sighs): Fine, but I really think you should say something to the others.

Ruby: Thanks for being a friend, Salene.

(She smiles at her and leaves the bathroom leaving Salene to watch after her before the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 22

(Crow, Vulture and Kestrel are now in the café of the hospital sitting at a table with Amber, Jay, Lex, Ram and Ebony. Some of the other Mall Rats are also there, but don't join in the discussion about what is to happen next.)

Kestrel: They're going to far by threatening my girls. I'm fed up with this.

Ebony: Oh now that they've stepped on your toes you want to do something.

Vulture (glares at her): We wanted to do something all along, but you didn't want to join another fight remember?

Amber: So what are we going to do?

Kestrel: We're fine with being the voice of the opposition, but we need you in our back and out there. I see you already upgraded your security, we're on that, too.

(Crow looks at Jay and Ram and back again.)

Crow: Could you gather any Techno information?

Ram (shakes his head): It's hopeless, the whole system is down.

Lex: Why don't we just make our own stuff with the truth in it?

Amber: We'd be just as bad as they're. If the city found out, they'd think we're the liars.

Kestrel (nods): So we only have your word for it and I hate to say this, but as ex-Technos you might end up getting chased with forks and fire.

Ram: Great... As if we hadn't enough on our plate.

Vulture: We should have a safe zone for the people who don't buy their crap. Kids are getting threatened and beaten up out there just because of that.

Jay: Any ideas on that? You know the city better than we do.

Ebony: Wouldn't it be the easiest to take them into your woods?  
>Vulture: We only take girls in and that's not what I meant. They wouldn't be safe, if they stayed with us, would they?<p>

Amber: So what do we do?

(Crow turns to Kestrel and they exchange a look, the blonde girl nods.)

Crow: Well, I know a place, but we would need someone to protect it.

Lex: Well, we're needed here for protection.

Kestrel (turns to Ram): Could you do something technological?

Ram: Well, I could, but I'd need to see the place and when the Consilium are as good at this stuff as they say, that won't help.

(They continue talking as the camera pans out.)

SCENE 23

(Camera cuts in on May's old room, in which someone has pushed another bed and Dylan and Chester are sitting each on one of them looking at each other.)

Dylan: They have real beds, how cool.

Chester: They have food, too.

Dylan: And they're actually nice.

Chester: The city doesn't seem too nice though.

Dylan: I know.

(Dylan hops of his bed and goes to his jacket that lies in a bunk near the door. He pulls out a picture and pins it at the wall right between the two beds. As he walks over to his older brother, the camera zooms in on it and we see it's no other than Patch.)

Dylan: I really miss Patch. Do you think we're going to see him again, Ches?

(Chester ruffles his hair playfully.)

Chester: You just saw Alice and Ellie. Siblings always find each other.

(Dylan smiles, then nudges his older brother and the two of them start a pillow fight.)

SCENE 24

(Back in the café, Crow has left, but Kestrel and Vulture are still talking to the others. Gel has been eavesdropping on them for a while and moves closer now.)

Gel (interrupts): You guys should totally come to our party.

Kestrel (frowns): Party?

Amber: Gel, what party?

Gel: We're celebrating that Alice, Ryan and KC are back.

Jay: And who decided that?

Gel: Darryl and I talked about it. I thought you knew.

Jay: How were we supposed to know if none of you has talked to us?

Gel: I guess, we forgot that.

(Amber rolls her eyes)

Amber: There is no party, we have more urgent things to plan.

Gel (huffs): Quite the party pooper...

(She walks off. Vulture looks after her in disgust and shakes her head, but Kestrel seems to be in thoughts, then a smiles appears on her face.)

Kestrel: Maybe it's not such a bad idea though.

Vulture, Amber, Ebony and Ram: WHAT?!

Kestrel (shrugs): I think it's a good idea for all of us to meet. You could let her plan the whole thing that way it wouldn't take your time away.

Lex: That's not so bad actually.

Amber: Okay. Then be here the day after tomorrow. We don't want to hurry Gel.

(The Harpies leave and Amber calls Gel up to her again. They talk inaudible and the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 25

(Camera cuts in on Crow getting past the last barricade before she gets to the warehouses. Bray is standing outside organizing some new kids some are quite injured. A redheaded girl waves them over to her. When she spots Crow a wide smile appears on her face.)

Hummy: Oh hi Crow, haven't seen you in a while.

Crow: Good, you're still around.

(She leaves with the injured kids and Bray turns around to face his girlfriend. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. After a while they break apart.)

Bray: Let me guess. We have to talk business.

Crow (nods): Yup. We're going to strike against the Consilium.

Bray: That's good. They've filled us up quite good in the last days.

Crow: That's what I want to talk about. We decided to establish a safe zone and...

Bray (blurts out): You want to do it here?

Crow: Yes. There's no better place. Look how long we could keep you hidden.

Bray: Exactly. You're risking the safety of these people.

Crow: No we're not. Hummy is here about all the time, there will be more. Some guys of the Mall Rats will secure this place a little better and then we're going to have patrols here. You and Noel can organize them.

Bray: Wait a second. The Mall Rats are coming here?

(Crow sighs and takes his hand in hers.)

Crow: I know this is hard for you, but this is for the city. At some point you have to meet them.

Bray: It's just that I'd rather do that with all my memories back.

Crow: Look, I promise you to be here, when they come.

Bray (smiles): Thanks.

(They share another kiss.)

Crow: Any good news on Maria?

Bray (sad): No, she died yesterday.

(The smile drops from Crow's face as she leans into Bray. Camera zooms in on their sad faces before fading to black.)


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8

SCENE 1

(Camera fades in from black to show most of the warehouse tribe gathered behind the buildings. They have build a funeral pyre and on top it is a body wrapped in a faded black blanket. Bray walks up to it pushes the blanket a side and gently strokes the pale forehead of the young girl. She looks ashen and thin, her short blond hair is a mess and her eyes have dark rings around them. Bray closes the covers and turns to the people gathered. In the crowd we can see Noel, Hummy and Crow. He gives a short inaudible speech, then a younger boy hands him a torch and he sets the pyre on fire. Shadows dance across his face.)

(Flashback to the first season to the death and funeral of Zoot.)

(There's an astounded look on Bray's face before he starts to cry to himself.)

Bray OV: Martin. That was his name before the virus.

(Crow appears by his side and wraps an arm around him to comfort him. Camera zooms in on the burning body and cuts back to the body of Zoot before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 2

(Gel is pacing quickly in front of a table in the café. The camera pans around to show Sammy, Lottie, Darryl, KC, Kayla, Chester and Dylan looking at her. She has a clipboard in her hand.)

Gel: So the party is tonight and there's a lot we need to get done. (Points at Darryl) Darryl, you're in charge of the music and entertainment.

Darryl: Sweet!

Gel: And that doesn't mean you're performing your stupid Zoot show. No one wants to see that.

Lottie: Yea and your rapping sucks.

Darryl: Hey hey hey, no need to get mean.

Gel: No time for that. (points at KC) You're going to get the drinks, you have your contacts, right?

KC (nods): No problem.

Gel: Good now for the food and the decorations. Any volunteers?

Sammy: I know where to find food and decorations is more a girl thing, right?

Lottie: What? That's sexist, Sammy.

Sammy (shrugs): Then don't do it.

(Lottie looks at him for a while then smiles bittersweet.)

Lottie: I'll be decorating. (turns back to Sammy) You can't dare me to do anything.

Sammy: Whatever.

(Gel scribbles their names down and looks at the remaining three.)

Kayla: I'll follow suit with Lottie and do the decorating. You should ask Trudy though to cook the food for you.

Lottie: Yea, I'm not eating anything Sammy cooks.

(Sammy pokes his tongue out at her, but heads of to find Trudy.)

Gel: Good, what about you two?

(She looks at Chester and Dylan. The two brothers look at each other for a while then nod.)

Dylan (in unison): Decorating.

Chester (in unison): Food.

(Chester turns to his younger brother in disbelief.)

Chester: What? Did you not hear Sammy? That's girl stuff.

Dylan: Oh and cooking isn't ?

(Chester shakes his head and rushes after Sammy, while Gel puts their names down.)

SCENE 3

(The older Mall Rats have gathered in the entrance hall. Jay is standing in front of them next to Amber and pointing out duties. In the background we can see Trudy and Brady following Chester and Sammy to the kitchen.)

Jay: Ram you have the map Crow gave us?

(Ram waves the piece of paper in his hand.)

Jay: Good. Jack will go with you and I think you should take Lex with you.

Lex: Shouldn't I be here?

Jay: No, Ryan is taking up on barricading the other entrances here.

Lex: Fine, then let's go now.

(Jay nods and the three guys leave.)

Amber: Before we really barricade the hospital area we should gather some more medical supplies and pick up some more of the technical stuff in there.

Jay: I'll go in there then, but I don't know much about medicine.

Ellie: I've been working a lot with Jack and I guess I can help.

(Jay nods at her and looks at the remaining Mall Rats without tasks.)

Jay: Alice, you're on guard duty. Salene, it would help if you'd keep an eye on the madness in there (points at the café). Ebony and Slade would you scout the area around here. All the Consilium posters and flyers have to go and the area should be secure.

(Ebony rolls her eyes)

Ebony: That's a crappy job.

Amber: Then help with the party.

Ebony: Yea right. Come on, Slade.

(The two of them walk out of the hospital.)

Amber: Good, everyone got their jobs and I will help Ryan with the barricading.

(The group scatters away and the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 4

(While all the other Mall Rats are busy with either the party or their strike against the Consilium. Ruby is watching Bray. She sits in her room, the little boy on her lap and a teddy bear in her hand. A vacant smile on her lips she inhales the scent of his hair.)

Ruby: And I thought I'd have someone like you in my life. Guess it's for the best like this. My baby's father is a total jerk.

(Bray gurgles and bites the teddy's ear.)

Ruby: You're such a darling. I can't help but wonder what my baby would have looked like. Maybe I wouldn't be that alone now. Ebony and Slade have each other, Lottie has Sammy, Siva is dead, Lex is with his old friends again, Darryl is all over the girls and Ram keeps mostly to himself. I just wish there'd be someone just for me.

(She sighs and gently strokes his fair hair, before the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 5

(Black screen, a knock. Camera fades in to show Kaelem sat at a desk full of papers, in the background is a huge screen which shows the entrance of the school. He mutters something and the door is opened. Jim enters the room and Kaelem looks up from his work.)

Kaelem: What is it, Jim? I'm kinda busy here.

Jim: I know. We just thought you'd like to know that the Harpies and the Mall Rats have gathered together again. You should probably cross them off your list.

Kaelem: So my little sister is about to act up... again.

Jim: I'm sorry.

Kaelem: No, no. It's not like I haven't given her a chance to change her mind. By now the whole city loves us, me in particular. There's nothing they can do.

Jim: I can't believe how ungrateful they are. How can they not see you hacked the program and saved their lives?

Kaelem: They will see it soon and if not, they're just going to be outcasts in our wonderful new community of educated people.

(Jim nods and leaves. Kaelem has a smug look about him and looks at one of the posters of himself that hangs on one of the walls.)

Kaelem (to himself): I can't believe they're so easy to convince. (mocking) Kaelem, the saviour. Lying has always been so easy.

(He laughs to himself and continues his work.)

SCENE 6

(In the café Kayla has set up a ladder and Dylan is putting up some garlands, while Lottie sits on a chair and tries to undo the knots in their chain of lights.)

Kayla: I wonder what Gel is doing.

Lottie: Probably getting ready for the party. She's a complete airhead.

Dylan: But the party is only tonight.

Lottie: Yea, but you wouldn't know how long it takes for her to get ready.

Dylan: That's stupid.

Lottie (grins): Yes, that's Gel.

(Kayla turns to the younger girl.)

Kayla: So Lottie why did you pick decorating? You don't seem to happy about it.

Lottie (shrugs): I hate cooking more and Sammy can get really annoying. And you?

Kayla (laughs): Anything that gets me away from KC is fine.

Dylan: Is he your boyfriend?

(Kayla looks at him in shock and then shakes her head while laughing.)

Kayla: No! KC and I are friends. I don't think I could get together with someone who reminds me of my darkest days every time I look at him.

Lottie: The slave traders? How was it? Tell us about it.

Kayla: Well, we were about 30-40 people in one cage and those were real fruitcakes. One guy always said something about Zoot...

(Camera cuts to the next scene as she starts to tell.)

SCENE 7

(Crow and Bray are waiting for the Mall Rats outside the warehouses, but they're deep in conversation.)

Crow: So you have a brother?

Bray: Had. He's dead. It all came back to me at Maria's funeral.

(She put on a sympathetic face and hugs him.)

Bray: The thing is... You know all this stuff you told me about with the Chosen and worshipping Zoot?

(Crow nods)

Bray: I think my brother was this Zoot guy.

(Crow frowns and fiddles with her hair.)

Crow: Normally I would have a fit because you didn't tell me, but you're excused. Still, how come you did remember Ebony and Trudy and the beginning of your life with the Mall Rats, but not your brother up 'till now?

Bray (shakes his head): I don't know. Maybe it was too painful. This was...

Crow: Hey, it's alright. It's a lot to take in. If you'd rather not deal with the Mall Rats now, Noel and I can do that.

(Bray looks at her and then the camera pans around to show the figures of Ram, Lex and Jack walking up. Camera pans around to Bray and Crow again.)

Bray: I think I just have to have a little time on my own. It's so odd, I actually miss him.

(Crow nods and brushes his arm soothingly.)

Crow: It's not a problem. Just send Noel out here and take all the time you need. You probably don't need me to sit around you and ask annoying stuff.

Bray (smiles): You're not annoying. Thank you.

(He kisses her and leaves for the warehouses, just a few moments after the Mall Rats walk up to Crow.)

Lex: What was that?

Ram: You probably scared him away.

Crow: Nothing like that. He gets Noel, who will show you around.

Lex: Wait a second... did he just kiss you?

Crow (rolls her eyes): And that's your business why?

Jack: Keep out of it, Lex.

Lex: I'm just curious who'd take a witch like her.

Crow (dryly): Charming. Why are you here anyway?

Lex: To make sure it's not a trick and you're stealing our people.

Jack (hastily): That's not true. Ram and I aren't the best fighters though and it's not safe for Ram to walk around in the city.

Ram (mutters): Stupid virts.

(In the background Noel walks up to them and the camera zooms out as the four boys greet each other and Noel starts to show them around.)

SCENE 8

(In the kitchen Trudy has set Chester to cut some onions while Brady is happily washing other vegetables. The boy is everything but happy about it and cuts the onion in huge pieces.)

Trudy: You're doing it wrong. I can't use them like that. Look, you have to do it like this.

(She takes the knife from him and shows him again. Chester wipes some tears from his eyes.)

Chester: It's not that easy when you can't see a thing. Why onions? They taste like crap.

Trudy: You use onions to enhance the taste of the dish you're cooking not to eat them on their own.

Chester: Why did Sammy get to go with Salene anyway? That's so not fair. I have to do all the work.

Trudy: Stop complaining, Chester, you volunteered for this. Sammy went because he knows the city better than you do.

Chester: It was either this or decorating. It was really just picking between two evils and I took the one with the cooler people on.

(Brady looks up and splashes some water on him and her mother.)

Brady: Brady is cool (giggles). Everybody loves me, because I is a princess.

(Chester looks at the little girl unsure and then turns to Trudy who is quietly laughing to herself, but just shakes her head at him. He turns to Brady again.)

Chester: Why aren't you wearing a crown then, princess?

(Brady thinks about it for a while then turns to her mother.)

Brady: Mommy, why I have no crown? I want one!

(Trudy rolls her eyes at Chester.)

Trudy: Look what you've done. She won't be quiet now until she gets a crown.

Chester (shrugs): Make her one out of paper. She won't know the difference. (turns to Brady) Do you even know what a crown is?

Brady (nods): Something a princess has.

Chester (smiles): See, no big deal.

(He resumes to cutting the onion while Trudy smiles at him. Without him she would've been in trouble now. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 9

(Ryan has some nails between his teeth while hammering a plank to a thick door in the back of the hospital. Next to him Amber holds another hammer and some planks.)

Amber: This is nice.

(Ryan looks at her confused and takes the last nail from in between his teeth.)

Ryan: What? Hammering planks to all the entries?

Amber: No, doing this with you. Since you've been here we haven't really had time to talk.

Ryan (smiles): I didn't know you wanted to. We've never been really close. Although I must say I was relieved to find out you weren't dead after all.

Amber: We may not be close, but you're still family. All the Mall Rats are.

Ryan: Thanks, it's nice to hear that from you.

Amber: Can I ask you something?

(Ryan sighs and walks away to the next door. It takes a few seconds for Amber to catch up with him. She's about to say something, when he talks.)

Ryan: I know you want to know about Bray and the others, but I never saw any of them. Once I thought I saw Cloe, but that was it. I'm sorry.

Amber: It's okay. It was a chance and even though KC did see Bray that didn't help me either. (pauses) Maybe you'd like to know Cloe came back after she was taken by the Chosen.

Ryan: Where is she now then?

Amber: The Technos took her. Probably because she was in a relationship with one of them.

(They walk in silence until they get to another emergency exit and start to barricade the door.)

Ryan: It's odd, you know. Although I know Patsy and Cloe have grown up now I still picture them as the two little girls Sal and I used to look after.

Amber: I know, you four were like a family.

Ryan (sadly): And now Sal can't even look at me.

(Camera cuts to his sad face and then pans out as the sound of hammering is still heard.)

SCENE 10

(Noel has brought Ram into the the smallest warehouse, where they've set up a desk and the two of them are standing over a map. They talk in low voices and point at stuff on the map. Camera cuts to the outside of the warehouses where Jack and Crow are walking along the outskirts of the warehouses. Jack has a coil of wire in his hand which he lays out as they walk. Lex follows them a few paces behind. He stops as he sees some kids clean up after the funeral this morning.)

Lex (calls out): Hey Crow, what happened there?

(Crow walks up to him to see what he's looking at. Her face drops a little.)

Crow: They're cleaning up after the funeral we had this morning.

Lex: Funeral?

Crow: Yes, you shouldn't talk about Maria though. The people liked her.

Lex: No, what I mean is... you burned her?

Crow: What else do you expect? We can't exactly bury her here.

Lex: What about outside the city?

Crow: And you expect us to walk through the city with a body? Especially since no one except for us Harpies used to know about this. I take it you can keep a secret, since you didn't even mention it to Kestrel.

Lex: Sure I can, but how would we have told Kestrel? We didn't even know about this place until you decided to make this the safe zone.

(Crow frowns at him to make out if he's playing her, but he looks just as confused.)

Crow: So Ebony didn't tell you she found the second working camp of the Technos?

Lex: What? No! When was that?

Crow: A few weeks ago.

(Camera zooms in on Lex's face before cutting to black.)

SCENE 11

(Camera fades in from black to show Ellie going through some medical supplies on one of the trashed stations. Camera pans around to show Jay messing with a computer he has just opened up. He looks at the bits and pieces deep in thoughts. Ellie turns around and watches him for a while.)

Ellie: Are you okay?

Jay (absent): Yea, it's just been a long time I've been fixing computers and stuff. That's always been more Ved's and Ram's piece of work.

Ellie: That's not what I meant. Things with you and Amber haven't been so smooth, right?

Jay (turns around): You've noticed?

Ellie (shrugs): It kinda hits you when you've been gone for a while.

Jay: I think she hoped for you to bring Bray with you.

Ellie: And you feared the same thing?

Jay: I wouldn't say I feared it. Just... Is it so bad of me to not want him back?

Ellie: People around here would probably rip your head off for saying that, but I've always thought people should be allowed to speak their mind. I can kinda understand you though. Can I be honest with you?

Jay: Sure.

Ellie: I don't think many of the others give you a high chance if Bray should turn up again.

(Jay looks upset and turns around to stare at the computer again.)

Ellie: I'm sorry.

Jay: Does that mean you think so, too?

Ellie (uneasy): You have never seen the pair of them together and they have a son.

Jay: She promised me, you know, but she still hesitated. That was a moment you don't hesitate.

Ellie: What do you mean?

Jay: I asked her if she would get back together with him and she hesitated before promising me she wouldn't. I know she was lying.

(Ellie bites her lip as she looks at his back. She takes a step towards him and reaches out to comfort him, but decides against it and goes on with her search for the right medicine.)

SCENE 12

(Slade and Ebony are walking next to each other in circles around the hospital every time they make a full circle they widen it a bit.)

Slade: So what do you think?

Ebony: You don't have to be smart. We're completely outnumbered, the hospital can never protect us and we're going to be attacked because no one knows where the Harpies live.

Slade: Very optimistic there. We could try Ram if he could build any of his zappers. We'd have an upper hand then.

Ebony: I think if it came to a fight, we should have some surprises waiting for them. In the park preferably because that's the point we can't see from the inside. We could either have a scout out here or have Jack and Ram install a camera. It's also easy to have some traps set up with the trees and the bushes offering good hiding places.

(They make their way to the small park behind the hospital and look for places to set traps.)

Slade: I talked to Ruby. She's really upset.

Ebony: Of course she is. She won't believe me when I say it was an accident and you accepting the truth makes her mad.

Slade: It's hard though. Ruby and I have been friends for so long now. Not having her around is odd.

Ebony (stiff): So? You and Mega used to be brothers and you cope well.

(Slade stops and looks at her furiously.)

Slade (snaps): Are you fucking kidding me? How would you even know, Ebony. We don't talk any more and if we do, it's about you.

Ebony: So do you want me to hold your hand while you cry your heart out? Maybe you should go talk to Ruby then.

Slade: I can't believe you! You're so self-centred I ask myself if you're even hearing anything that doesn't concern you.

(Ebony shakes her head and goes on with looking for places to set a trap.)

Ebony: Don't be like that. You know what you were in for when we started seeing each other.

Slade: Oh did I now? I knew you were an independent and strong woman, but you're ice cold. Do you even care about any one around here?

Ebony: You know I care about you. That's why I told you about the thing with Ruby.

Slade: Maybe you just got scared. Maybe you did push her!

(Ebony glares at him and slaps him across the face, before storming off. Camera zooms in on Slade, who holds his burning cheek now. Cut to the next scene.)

SCENE 13

(KC has a bag slung over his shoulder and with every step he takes the sound of glass bottles knocking together is heard. He has a content look on his face and makes his way back to the hospital. He walks for a while before he spots Darryl a few metres ahead of him.)

KC (calls out): Hey, Darryl!

(The other boy stops and looks around. As he spots KC he waves at him and wait for him to catch up.)

Darryl: KC, are you already done?

KC (smirks): It's easy to get some booze from the bar, when you know what to say.

Darryl: Really? Last time I was there the barkeeper wasn't that friendly.

KC: Like I said, you need to know what to say.

Darryl: And how do you know that?  
>KC (shrugs): Years of practice. I used to be Lex's business partner.<p>

Darryl (smiles): I used to do that too, when he had this virtual casino in Liberty.

KC: A casino, how cool!

Darryl: Yea, Ruby wasn't to cool about it because it involved Paradise headsets.

(KC pulls a disgusted face.)

KC: I take it Ram was involved then.

Darryl: Yes, but he's actually not that bad.

KC: You might say that, but you weren't in one of his sick working camps.

Darryl: I never knew Ram at his best. I had the great honour of getting zapped by Mega and left on a dump though.

KC: Oh, so you shouldn't even be here right now?

Darryl (nods): If it weren't for Slade. He's a good guy, you know.

KC (laughs): There must be something wrong with him if he's with Ebony though. None of her guys has ever been in his right mind. Except for Bray maybe.

Darryl: Jay has been with her, too.

KC (laughs even harder): First Ebony then Amber looks like the obvious way to go now, huh?

(The two boys share stories of the Mall Rats while they're walking to the hospital and the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 14

(Camera cuts to Lex's shocked face and then pans around to Crow who is deep in thoughts.)

Lex (mutters): Typically Ebony. What would she gain from not telling us? Is anyone here? Is Tai-San here?

Crow (shakes her head): No, there's no one here who goes by that name. However we have a former Mall Rats here...

Lex: Why didn't you tell us?

Crow: Ebony knew, I thought you knew, too.

Lex: Who is it and why is he or she not here?

Crow: He left just before you came. He suffers from amnesia and got some upsetting memories back this morning, so he wasn't up to showing you around.

Lex: Wait, you mean the guy kissing you.

Crow (rolls her eyes): Can you please get over yourself? Yes, I'm talking about Bray.

Lex (stunned): Bray... This is so...

Crow: Confusing? Yea, for me too.

(From of screen comes a shout and the two turn around.)

Jack VO: Crow, are you coming? I don't know this place like you do.

Crow (shouts): Sure!

(She gives Lex a last glance and runs off to Jack. Camera fades to black.)

SCENE 15

(Gel is sitting in her room in front of her mirror and applies make-up and doing her hair. Camera pans around to show Lottie standing in the doorway with the arms crossed in front of her chest. She lets out an annoyed sigh and shakes her head.)

Lottie (irritated): GEL!

(Gel jumps and smudges her make-up. She spots the mistake in the mirror and lets out a typical cry for her and waves her hands in disgust.)

Gel (snaps): Lottie! Look what you did. I look hideous.

Lottie: I can't see much difference.

(Gel turns around and glares at Lottie, whose mouth twitches a little in amusement, but she's too annoyed to laugh.)

Lottie: What are you doing anyway? You're supposed to help us with the party preparations. It was your idea, remember?

Gel: Excuse me? I did all the planning, Lottie. My job is done.

Lottie: Oh please, everyone of us could have put some names down on a piece of paper and ordered everybody around. Now get your ass up and help us in the café.

Gel: No way, that's your part and I did way more than that. I also planned my whole outfit and my make-up and my hairdo. If you want I can help you later on. You might want to go a little out of your habits for this.

Lottie: Ugh... I can't believe you! Grow a brain, will you?!

(She groans and storms off steaming. Gel shrugs and turns back to the mirror trying to rescue her make-up.)

SCENE 16

(Back in the café KC helps Darryl set up for the music, while Salene, Trudy, Chester and Sammy are setting up the buffet and the decorators are taking in what they've done. There are wires of lights and garlands everywhere. Lottie had found an old mirror ball in one of the boxes and Kayla and Dylan had used all the air in their lungs to blow up dozens of balloons.)

Dylan: It looks awesome!

Kayla (tilts her head from side to side): It looks a little too much like a children's birthday party for my taste.

Lottie: Maybe, but I'm not doing any more decorating. If Gel isn't happy with how it turned out, she can do it herself next time.

Kayla: Calm down, Lottie. She's not worth it.

Lottie: I know, but could she be less annoying and self-centred? That's all I'm asking for.

(KC and Darryl are done now with setting up the music and Darryl puts the first CD on, which unfortunately is loud Heavy Metal. Quickly he turns it down and the room erupts with laughter not only because of the surprise but also because Chester's and Sammy's performance on the air-guitar was hilarious.)

Darryl: Sorry for that. That was the wrong CD there. Now, why don't we dance a little and celebrate the good work we did.

(He turns the music up again and 'You belong to me' is played. Salene and Trudy start dancing with each other until Brady runs to her mother and she picks her up. Salene then turns to Lottie. She refuses, but Salene drags her along anyway and soon they're both laughing and having fun. Kayla looks at her new friends smiling, when KC walks up to her and takes her hand. She shakes her head.)

Kayla: I can't dance.

KC (grins): So? Neither can I.

Kayla: I really don't want to.

KC: That's too bad, 'cause it's still my week and I'll teach you how to have fun while looking extremely stupid.

(Kayla rolls her eyes, but laughs at the same time and the two of them start to dance awkwardly together. They can't keep it up for long until they start to laugh uncontrollably. Soon the whole group is dancing and jumping around just having fun. Camera slowly fades to black.)

SCENE 17

(Ram, Jack and Lex are on their way back to the hospital now. Ram keeps a little to himself but listens to the conversation the other two men are having.)

Jack: So he is alive?

Lex: Yes, but he's with Crow now and doesn't remember a thing.

Jack: Maybe we shouldn't tell Amber and the others then. It would only upset her.

Lex: Sure, but you deal with her when she finds out.

Jack: Oh, I'd rather not. But are you going to tell her?

Lex: Hell no! Why don't we let Ebony take the blame. She knew he was there all along.

Ram: Because it always works so well, when you try to use Ebony.

Lex: Oh shut up, Ram. How could she possibly turn this one around.

Ram (shrugs): You know Ebony. If she's good at something it's winning and scheming.

Jack: We could wait to tell the others 'till after the party.

Ram: And how would that help? They're still going to freak out because of it.

Lex: He's right. If it were Tai-San I would want to know right away.

Ram: And with that you just qualified yourself for the job of the messenger.

Jack (smirks): You were the one to find out anyway. It makes total sense you talk to her.

(Lex protests, but the two geniuses just come up with more reasons why he should deliver the message and he soon surrenders.)

SCENE 18

(Bray sits on his sleeping bag looking around at all the people in the warehouse, but soon they become a blur and the scene switches to the funeral of Zoot. Shortly afterwards we see him introducing a very pregnant Trudy to the Mall Rats, who are all faceless though. Scene switches to him holding Brady for the first time and Trudy explaining why she's called Brady. Slowly the scene of the warehouse resurfaces.)

Bray: I have the worst migraine...

(He groans and massages his temples. As soon as he closes his eyes he remembers being questioned by Ebony about Zoot's whereabouts. Quickly he opens his eyes again and buries his head in his hands.)

SCENE 19

(Ruby sits next to Alice with Bray jr on her lap. The two women are casually chatting while Alice glances to the front door and to the barricade that separate the stations from the part of the hospital they live in.)

Alice: Are you looking forward to the party?

(She nods to the café where laughter and music is heard.)

Ruby: Not really. I don't see why we should have a party, when we're risking to get into a war tomorrow.

Alice: To celebrate that we are a tribe and have friends who back us up.

Ruby: See, no reason for me to come. Since we left Liberty everything has gone wrong for me. I don't even know why I let Ram talk me into it. I mean, for Lottie everything turned out great. She doesn't even need me any more.

Alice: That can't be true. The people here care for you. Have you seen how Darryl looks at you.

Ruby (laughs): Have you seen how Darryl looks at Gel or Ellie or Ebony or any other person with a pair of tits?

Alice: Oh... Well, another Lex in the making.

Ruby: Thank God, no. Darryl at least is remotely nice, although I don't appreciate it when he calls me babe and tells me we should hook up, because Slade chose Ebony.

Alice: You and Slade?

Ruby (nods): Yea, but I don't really want to talk about it. As far as I'm concerned he's dead.

Alice: Love isn't my cup of tea, too.

Ruby: Can it beat getting lied to for month that he has an incurable brain disease so you try to have his baby while he's already hooking up with Ebony and forgetting all about you.

Alice: That's harsh. I don't think Lex can beat that. He let me believe we were an item while he was seeing my best friend behind my back, but now I know Lex and Tai-San are meant to be, so I hope he finds her.

Ruby: Wow, you and Lex, who'd had thought.

Alice: Yea, that's a mistake I'll never do again.

Ruby: Who needs men anyway. (tickles Bray) You're not growing up to be just like these pigs, do you?

Alice: No, I can see him being a real charming lad. Someone like Jack or Ryan.

(Ruby smiles and gets up as she spots Amber and Ryan walking towards them. She hands the boy to his mother and then walks to the café, where she watches Lottie laugh and dance with Sammy, Chester and Dylan. Camera pans around to show she has a sad look in her eyes.)

SCENE 20

(Everyone was slowly meeting in the entrance hall, since Ram, Jack and Lex came back at the same time as Ellie and Jay closed the barricade neatly behind them again and Ebony rushes past them furious. It is Ram who reacts the quickest.)

Ram (in a singsong): Oh Ebony! Oh Ebony!

(The woman turns around and glares at him.)

Ebony (snaps): WHAT?!

Ram: We want to talk about secrets.

Ebony: Leave me alone!

Ram: Oh but we can't, can we now? Since you have the most interesting one of us all.

(Her eyes wander to Ruby who's still standing in the doorway of the café and she goes slightly pale. She then walks up to them and puts her hands on the hips.)

Ebony: Do I?

Lex: Yes. We came to the safe zone and Crow told us you've already been there weeks ago. You happened to walk into someone quite familiar, didn't you?

(A little relief crosses her face, but she gets defensive again.)

Amber: What are you talking about?

Jay: Ebony?

Ebony (blurts): I saw Bray!

(Gasps are heard and Ellie quickly takes Bray from Amber before she accidentally can drop him or something. Unnoticed by the others Jay's eyes grow dark and his lips thin.)

Ellie (angry): And you didn't tell us?

Ebony: He asked me not to.

Amber: But why?

Ebony: I didn't tell you, because he doesn't want to come back. He lost his memory and got a little tribe on his own there. He's only just beginning to get his memory back and could remember me and him being together but not the Mall Rats.

(Tears start to fall from Amber's eyes and Ryan awkwardly puts an arm around her.)

Ebony (cont.): He asked me to let him start over, not to tell anyone and never come back.

Jack: But what about Amber and the baby?

Ebony: Of course I told him about it, but he didn't remember a thing and...

Lex (cuts in): He's with somebody new. I don't think he'll be giving up on her to come back.

Ebony (nods): Bray is happy. I couldn't get myself to destroy his happiness once again.

Ellie: Because that would really drag at your conscience, wouldn't it?

Ebony (glares at her): I care about Bray, whether you believe me or not.

Jack: Amber, he's with Crow.

(The girl looks up at him and cries even harder before burying her face in Ryan's chest. Jay clenches his fist, gives her a disgusted look and rushes past them. Ellie looks after him worriedly and camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 21

(In the warehouses Bray is still sitting like we left him earlier, but now Crow is approaching him. She kneels in front of him and cups his face in her hands. When he looks up he has a confused look in his eyes that are a little red from crying.)

Crow (softly): I'll stay here with you until you feel better. The party will miss out on me then.

Bray (hoarse): No, you should go. You'll just get into trouble.

Crow (shrugs): I don't care what Kestrel's going to say. We've known each other for so long, I know how to get her to forgive me.

Bray: I didn't know memories could hurt that much.

Crow: That's true. They hurt, but they can also make you happy. You shouldn't worry too much, Bray.

Bray: That's easy for you to say. You remember everything.

Crow: Yes, and sometimes I think it would be better I didn't, but it's part of who I am and I have to except that.

Bray: You mean...

Crow: I mean that you have to get through this and in the end you'll be a stronger person than you are now.

(Bray smiles at her and places a hand ar her neck to pull her closer and kiss her gently. She closes her eyes enjoying the moment.)

Bray: You should still go, Crow. I'll be fine.

Crow: I'd just much rather spend my time with you. Maybe get away from here. Just you and me.

Bray (smiles): Right now is probably not the best time to do so.

Crow: Fine, but I won't be having any fun.

Bray: That's fine with me.

(She leans in to kiss him passionately and camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 22

(Camera cuts back to the hospital, where everything is as we left it. Ebony now turns to Ram and glares at him.)

Ebony: Why don't you wipe that stupid grin of your face? You were the one telling me the warehouses used to be Techno camps.

(Everyone now turns to him as well and looks very angry.)

Lex: What? You told us you didn't know anything about that.

Ram: Well, I lied. (he puts his hands up) Now before you kill me let me explain. I didn't tell you were the mines are, because they were 'closed down' according to Mega's files and that couldn't mean anything good. About the warehouses... I didn't think any one was in there as far as I had heard in the city the area is a ghost town. Which it is. No one in the city knows someone is still living there.

Amber: You could still have told us. Why did you tell her then?

Ram (shrugs): You know her. I couldn't talk her out of it so I let her have a look.

Ebony: You knew I found Bray there, too

Ram: Yes, but you weren't thinking of telling the others and I didn't want to be part of your lie. You also told me, he was with someone so I thought maybe it was for the best. You know Amber had moved on, he had moved on, why should everything blow up in their faces.

Amber: You disgust me, Ram! Don't think you fool me with your fake concern.

Ram: Come on. Why would I have gone to the warehouses if I had a bad conscience

Amber (snorts): Conscience, right...

Ellie: I don't believe you. Not you (points at Ram) and especially not you! (points at Ebony)

(Ebony shrugs and starts to walk away.)

Ebony: Doesn't matter. I have other things on my mind right now.

(Ellie is going to call after her, but Jack simply takes her hand in his and shakes his head.)

Ellie: Did you see him?

Jack: Who?

Ellie (rolls her eyes): Bray of course. Who else would it be? Santa?

Jack: Funny. No, we didn't.

Lex: Crow said he had gotten some upsetting memories back this morning and couldn't face us.

Alice: Well, he can't hide forever.

Ellie: Exactly and if I'm dragging him here to see this little guy. (She smiles down at Bray)

Amber (shakes her head): No, I don't want him around. If he knows he has a son and still refuses to come here, he can go be happy with Crow.

(She walks away while brushing the tears from her face. Camera pans around to show all the sad and angry faces before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 22

(The café is now nearly empty, only Slade is sitting on a chair looking at the decorations. Ram walks in, gets himself a glass of water and is about to walk out again, when he spots Slade. He pulls up a chair and sits down in front of him.)

Ram: Trouble with the wifey?

(It doesn't sound as amused and sarcastic as it usually does.)

Slade: Shut it, Ram!

Ram: I don't think I can. Looks like you got yourself a little more than you bargained for, huh?

Slade: If you're here to gloat, I'm just telling you that I will hit you.

Ram: I'm not. Actually I wanted to ask you, what you said to Ruby.

Slade: Why, she did come out of her room, didn't she?

Ram: Yes, but she's not any better. She needs a friend.

Slade (snaps): Then go be her friend. She doesn't want me around any more.

Ram: Because of Ebony?

Slade: Of course because of her. It seems that everything goes wrong with her around.

Ram: It's just like Java said. That girl is poison.

Slade: But I love her and I believe in what she's saying. It's just... sometimes she rubs me the wrong way.

Ram: Well, then go work it out.

(He gets up and starts walking.)

Slade: What are you doing about Ruby?

Ram (shrugs): Maybe I'm giving this friendship thing a go. See if it's something for me.

(He leaves and Slade just shakes his head while grinning.)

SCENE 23

(Out in the city the Harpies are making their way for the hospital. Some are dolled up, others didn't bother that much. Behind them Crow runs up to the crowd and falls into pace next to Kestrel, who looks her up and down.)

Kestrel: Didn't think you were showing up.

Crow: Yea, well..

Kestrel: What's the matter? The tribe is suddenly not important enough with lover boy around?

Crow (rolls her eyes): There was a little problem, but that shouldn't concern you. You know I'll stay by your side no matter what.

Kestrel: So you do remember your promise.

Crow: Of course I do.

(The atmosphere between the two girls is still tense as they walk past the camera and it cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 24

(Camera cuts to Jay's angry face. He paces in the room he shares with Amber, who walks in right at that time. The traces of tears are still shown on her face, as she gently lays her son down in his crib, but she tries to smile at Jay, who doesn't return it.)

Amber: Don't be like that, Jay.

Jay: You said you didn't care for him any more.

Amber: I never said that. I only said I didn't love him.

Jay: Do you blame me for being upset? I don't want to lose you, Amber.

(She walks up to him and hugs him, which he doesn't respond and only stands there like a dead fish.)

Amber: No, I understand that, but you have to let it go. I can't put up with this forever, Jay. You have to trust me.

Jay: I do, but then sometimes this little voice in my head keeps telling me what a fool I am and that you and Bray are meant to be.

Amber: Stop it. I have you now and he has Crow. I wished for him to be a part of my son's life, but although he knew about him, he refused to see us. If he decides to be like that, I don't even want him around here.

(Jay puts his arms around her now and kisses her neck. When he looks at the camera he doesn't look too convinced though.)

Amber: We should get ready for the party. The Harpies should arrive her any minute now.

(He kisses her roughly on the lips before pulling away and taking his shirt off. Amber looks him up and down with a suggestive smile, but he doesn't notice and just keeps changing. She sighs inaudible and does the same. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 25

(Salene is in her room applying some make-up and then fixing her hair. A soft knock is heard at her door and she turns to face the guest.)

Salene: Come in.

(Ryan enters with a shy smile on his face and takes her in.)

Ryan: You look beautiful, Salene.

Salene (blushes): Thanks. What can I do for you?

(He holds his hand out for her to take.)

Ryan: I wanted to escort you to the party.

Salene (smiles): I would have found the way by myself you know.

Ryan: I just wanted to make sure.

(She takes his hand and they leave her room.)

Ryan: I wanted to say sorry, too. For making things uncomfortable around here for you.

Salene: Don't be stupid, Ryan. Of course your brought back memories and not just the good ones, but I never blamed you for it.

Ryan: But you've been so distant towards me.

Salene: That's because I don't know what you expect from me and how I feel about you. I haven't forgotten we're technically still married.

Ryan: I haven't really thought about that. I've missed you and I still love you, but I don't know if I'm in love.

(The two of them are now standing in the entrance hall, where some other people have gathered. From the café loud music is heard.)

Salene: I care about you and I've always thought about you when I was in distress, but you have to know that I've been with another man.

Ryan: Can't say I'm happy about that, but I don't blame you. Where is he now? I hardly want to come in between something.

Salene (sadly): He died.

Ryan: I'm sorry, Sal.

Salene (smiles): It's okay. Maybe we'll just be friends for now.

Ryan: Friends sounds good.

Salene: What about a friendly dance then?

(They smile at each other and Ryan takes her outstretched hand as they enter the café. Camera fades to black.)


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9

SCENE 1

(The party has started and everyone is enjoying themselves. Some couples are dancing together, among them Salene and Ryan, Jack and Ellie, Gel and KC and Lex and some pretty girl form the Harpies. Alice and Kayla are chatting with Sparrow and Vulture, while Trudy and the kids are sitting at tables enjoying the food they prepared themselves over the day. Slade stands next to Darryl, who's still handling the music.)

Darryl (shouts over the music): You don't seem to enjoy yourself.

Slade: There's not enough booze in here to make me dance on the tables.

Darryl: Party pooper?

Slade: Not usually. It's Ebony. We had a fight and I haven't seen her since.

Darryl: I'm not an expert on relationships, but I don't think it'll make anything better if you stay here and watch pretty girls.

Slade: Huh?

Darryl (smirks): Don't tell me those Harpies haven't caught your attention.

(He winks at a petit girl with short black hair who giggles and turns to whisper with her friend.)

Slade: I haven't given it much thought, but now that you speak of it...

(He looks around taking in the girls, then shakes his head.)

Slade: No, girls have just given me more trouble. I should probably go looking for her.

Darryl: Suit yourself.

(Slade walks towards the exit of the café and bumps into the petit girl, who is now on her way towards Darryl.)

SCENE 2

(Chester, Dylan, Sammy and Lottie sit at a separate table while watching their friends on the dance floor. Each of them have a plate of food in front of them.)

Sammy (excited): You know what we should do?

Lottie (frowns): What sort of brilliant idea do you have now?

Sammy: Hey, you don't need to be so sceptic.

Lottie (shrugs): I know you well enough.

(He rolls his eyes and then points at KC and Gel dancing. He clearly isn't too happy about it, but that doesn't wipe the grin of his face.)

Sammy: See KC and Gel? He has been very close to Kayla, too, so I thought, why don't we bet.

Chester: Bet on who he's going to end up with?

Sammy (nods): Yes.

Lottie: What are we betting about? There's no money.

Chester: We could use duties. The losers will take over the winners' duties for a week.

Lottie (smiles): Great, I'm in!

Dylan: Me too. I bet it's going to be Gel.

Lottie (smirks): Yes, obviously Gel!

Sammy: No way. He's so close with Kayla.

Lottie: Of course you'd bet against Gel. You still want her yourself.

Chester: I bet on Kayla, too.

(The four of them watch KC and Gel dance now with more interest.)

SCENE 3

(Ruby is in her room and starring at her closet. She has a beautiful white dress in her hands then puts it back into the closet and shakes her head.)

Ruby: What reason would I have to go to the stupid party. All these happy couples are making me sick.

Male voice: I know what you mean.

(Ruby turns around and finds Ram standing in the doorway. He smiles at her.)

Ruby: What are you doing, Ram?

Ram: I just got some food from the café.

(He shows her a plate of food that he held behind his back.)

Ruby: You don't like the party?

Ram: I've never been that fond of parties. Too many people.

Ruby (smiles): You never seemed to be shy.

Ram (snorts): That has nothing to do with being shy. Too many germs and drunk people annoy me and they don't really want me around right now. (pauses) So you're really not going?

Ruby (shakes her head): No, I'm not in the mood to celebrate.

Ram: Want some food?

(He holds the plate out for her. A wide smile appears on her face.)

Ruby: I'm starving!

(He sits down next to her and hands her a fork, so they can share the food.)

Ruby: You know, this nice side of you surprises me.

Ram (shrugs): I don't see a reason to be nice to just anyone.

Ruby: You should though. It would help the others to look past what you did.

Ram: I don't need them to forgive me as long as I can stay.

Ruby: When Java died... that was the first time I saw, who you really are. That was when I started to like you.

Ram (blushes a little): More eating, less talking.

(He doesn't look at her while eating and she just smiles and does as he said. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 4

(Jay and Amber are walking hand in hand into the café. She has baby Bray sat on her hip and both of them look rather happy.)

Amber: Gel did a good job. This is lovely.

Jay: Do you think Trudy would mind having an eye on Bray, while I ask this beautiful woman to dance with me?

Amber (playfully): Don't you dare touch one of those Harpies.

Jay (grins): Are we getting jealous?

Amber (smiles): A little. You stay right here, I'll be back in a second.

(She walks over to Trudy and Jay looks around the room. He discovers Crow chatting with Hummy, but they don't seem to be that happy. He can't help but smile a little to himself.)

Jay (mutters): Thanks for stealing Bray away.

(Amber walks up to him again and he kisses her passionately before dragging her to the dance floor. He puts his hands on her hips and the couple sways to the music.)

SCENE 5

(KC has now made his way over to Alice, Kayla and the two Harpies. He gives the girls a wide smile.)

Alice: Are you enjoying yourself?

KC (grins): Very much, yes.

Kayla: Then why stop?

(He winks at her and she sighs, knowing what he means.)

Kayla: So what kind of fun do you have in store for me now?

KC: You have to join me at the bar. We're playing a drinking game.

Sparrow: A drinking game, can I join?

KC: Sure thing! See, Kay, it's nothing to groan about. Anyone else want to join in?

(Alice and Vulture look at each other and laugh.)

Vulture: No way. If I want to get drunk I do it without silly games.

Alice: That's right. How about a drink then, Vulture?

Vulture: Sure.

(All five of them head to the bar, but Vulture and Alice soon find themselves a separate table to sit down and drink while the other three get some dices and Hummy, Gel and Darryl join in. The girl he was flirting with has taken over the music department.)

SCENE 6

(Slade stands outside a door. He has his fist raised ready to knock on it, but hesitates. He looks glum, but determined. He then opens the door without knocking, surprising Ebony, who stands in front of the window looking out on the little park. She turns to him with a face hard as stone.)

Slade: I see you're still mad.

Ebony: Of course I am. What do you want? I thought you were enjoying the party.

Slade: How can I when all we do is fight?

(Ebony shrugs and turns around to stare at the park again.)

Slade: Don't you think we should talk things out?

Ebony: Why?

(He looks surprised and hurt.)

Ebony: I thought you were different, Slade. You knew what you were getting yourself into, when we first got together and now you're just like all the others. Judging me and not trusting. You say no more lies and still you're not completely honest with me.

Slade: That's not true. I never lied to you.

Ebony: No, but you kept things from me. Like you just forgot to tell me Mega was your brother or that you were still sleeping with Ruby and that she was having your kid.

Slade: I'm sorry for that. I just didn't want to lose you.

Ebony: I wanted to be with you, too.

Slade (frowns): Wanted? I love you, Ebony. Let's not do this.

(She faces him again and shakes her head. Tears glisten in her eyes, but they never fall.)

Ebony: The thing is, Slade. I don't know if I still love you. This was not what I wanted and actually I did lie.

Slade: What?

Ebony: About Ruby. I am sorry for what I did, but it was no accident.

Slade (angry): You pushed her? She could have died, how can you do that?

Ebony: I didn't want her to die, but I had to do something. Tell me honestly what you would have done about this baby.

Slade: I wouldn't have left you. (pauses) But now I'm not so sure any more.

Ebony: Then we think alike. Just go back to the party and get drunk. I'll be gone when you come back.

Slade: Where are you going?

Ebony: Well, you're going to tell the others what I did so I might have to leave the hospital.

Slade: Ruby should do that and if she hasn't by now you might be safe.

(Ebony shrugs and starts to pack her stuff into a bag.)

Ebony: Then I'll just take one of the spare rooms we have.

Slade (quietly): So this is it?

Ebony: Guess so.

(Slade walks out the room and leaves Ebony. Tears start to fall from her eyes now and she sits down on the floor sobbing. Cut to the next scene.)

SCENE 7

(Jack and Ellie are slow dancing in the café. She has her arms around his neck and smiles happily at him.)

Ellie: You know with all this stuff going on, I feel really bad for saying this, but... This is the best I've felt in a very long time.

Jack (smirks): That's really selfish, Ellie. I'm just happy that you are happy. You know, sometimes I think you're the only truly good thing about my life.

Ellie: What are you talking about? Your life is great.

Jack: Well, yes. What I meant, was, you're my safe haven.

Ellie: I love you, Jack.

(They share a deep kiss. When they part Jack pushes a strand of her hair out of her face.)

Jack: I might just be crazy about you.

SCENE 8

(We're back at the table with the drinking game. Darryl shoots Gel an incredulous look.)

Gel: What?

Darryl: You said, you don't drink booze.

Gel (shrugs): I changed my mind. This looks like fun.

Kayla: So what are we playing?

KC: Never have I ever! Someone tells something that he has never done before and if you have done this thing, you have to drink a shot. Clear?

(Everyone nods in agreement and KC fills the shot glasses with Wodka.)

Hummy: I'll start! Never have I ever done drugs.

(Expectantly they look at each other, but nobody drinks. Hummy shrugs.)

Hummy: I guess they're hard to come by now, huh?

Gel: My turn! Never have I ever gone somewhere without my blow dryer.

(Everyone else downs their shot and KC fills the glasses up again.)

Kayla: Really? Even when there was no electricity.

Gel: You could never know. It's important to take care of your hair.

Sparrow (rolls her eyes): Whatever! Never have I ever gotten someone in trouble intentionally.

(Gel, KC and Kayla all drink at that.)

Darryl: Looks like you're a real nice person, Sparrow. Well, never have I ever kissed a boy before.

(The girls scowl at him, before they all drink up.)

Kayla: My turn now! Never have I ever been in love before.

(The others look at her suspiciously, but then Gel, Darryl, KC and Hummy drink, while Sparrow nods in agreement.)

KC: Wait, how old are you guys? This can't be true.

Kayla (shrugs): I'm 17. There's just not been the right guy, I guess.

Sparrow: I'm 16, but the same goes for me.

Gel: You poor girls.

Kayla: No, really, Gel, it's fine.

KC: No more of this. I get this one now. Never have I ever had THE talk with anybody.

Hummy (takes a shot): Oh God, don't remember me.

(Kayla and Sparrow follow suit.)

Hummy: I guess, it's my turn again. Never have I ever...

(The camera fades out on them.)

SCENE 9

(Ruby is laying on her stomach while talking to Ram sitting relaxed on the floor. The now empty plate sits between them.)

Ruby: Thanks for coming by, Ram. This is really nice.

Ram: I wouldn't have thought, it would be.

Ruby: You always think the worst, don't you?

Ram (shrugs): Let's put it this way: I just haven't made so good experiences with other people.

Ruby: Don't forget, you were pretty weird.

Ram (laughs): I may have been a little eccentric.

Ruby (laughs): Just a little.

(They laugh together and Ruby notches him, before the laughter slowly fades away.)

Ruby: You've come a long way.

Ram: Uh... Thanks, I guess.

Ruby: I'm glad you stuck around. Lately I feel you and Lottie are the only friends I have.

(He reaches out and pats her lower arm awkwardly, before quickly pulling away again.)

Ram: That's not true, everyone's just busy with their own stuff. (pauses) No one has ever called me a friend.

Ruby: That's sad.

Ram (shrugs): Maybe.

(She rolls the eyes at him and the camera fades out.)

SCENE 10

(Slade sits at the bar with a bottle of booze in front of him. He sways a little and is clearly drunk already. Dove slumps down next to him and gives him a wary look.)

Dove: Everything all right?

Slade (bluntly): No.

(He takes a swig of the bottle and points it at her.)

Slade: You want some?

Dove (shakes her head): No thanks. I like to think clearly.

Slade: I don't want to think at all.

Dove: Do you want to talk?

(He laughs, takes another swig and shakes his head.)

Slade: With you? There's nothing to talk about, though. Everything has been said.

Dove: You've probably had enough of that. (points at the bottle)

Slade: Definitely! (takes another swig anyways)

Dove: Want to give me that?

Slade: No. I could give you something else instead. (winks)

Dove: You probably lost your charm by getting drunk.

Slade: So you think I have charm?

Dove (shrugs): How would I know? I just don't get why you're ruining the night for yourself.

Slade: I'm not ruining anything, someone else already took care of that.

Dove: You're being cryptic.

(Slade puts the bottle down and places a hand on her thigh.)

Slade: And you're very pretty.

Dove (laughs): That was an unexpected change of topic.

(He slowly caresses her thigh while locking eyes with her. She smiles and doesn't bother to brush him off. Camera zooms in on his hand.)

SCENE 11

(Kestrel and Crow are sitting at a table. Kestrel is watching the other party guests while Crow is stuffing her face with food.)

Kestrel: Looks like the girls are having fun.

Crow: This is exactly what they needed.

Kestrel: Alcohol, music and guys... That's pitiful.

Crow (snorts): Just because you have it all together, doesn't mean it makes the others less normal. If anything it's you who's not normal.

Kestrel: Shut up. You've been a pain in the ass since you've got Bray.

Crow: You shut up! It's not like you have any idea what's going on.

Kestrel (shrugs): I didn't think you wanted to talk about it. You usually don't.

Crow: No, but lately you've been treating me like I'm just one of the other girls. We used to be best friends, remember?

(Kestrel crosses the arms and looks away:)

Kestrel: Lately you've been off to see Bray all the time. It's not my fault we don't have the time to catch up.

Crow: When we're together, you're just shouting orders at me. That kind of stops me from wanting to spend any more time with you.

(Kestrel doesn't reply.)

Crow: Really? Now you're just going to sulk.

Kestrel (snaps): I'm not sulking. I just think this is stupid.

Crow: So do I. What is your problem?

Kestrel: My problem is you abandoning me. I used to feel that this tribe was us. I know, I'm the leader, but you've always been by my side helping me out and now you're just gone all the time.

(Crows face softens a little.)

Crow: I'm not abandoning you, Kestrel. Frankly, I didn't even think, you needed me. You're doing a great job.

Kestrel: Sure, but recently I don't feel like any of the girls or you see me as a person. I'm just the leader, I have to make it work, while you're all leading your own lives.

Crow: That's not true. I wish that you'd just say something to me. We've known each other for ages now, but I still can't read your thoughts. So if you need help with anything, say so.

(Kestrel smiles and nods at her friend.)

SCENE 12

(The youngest Mall Rats are still sitting at their table. Dylan is half asleep though, while Chester, Lottie and Sammy play rock, paper, scissors. Salene walks up to them, a sleeping Brady in her arms.)

Salene: What are you still doing here? Do you have any idea, how late it is?

Lottie (without looking up): Nope.

Sammy: Why?

Salene: Because it's way past bedtime. Chester, wake your brother.

Chester: Bedtime? I'm not even tired.

Sammy (stifling a yawn): Yea, me neither.

Lottie (laughs): I can see that.

Salene: Come on, kids. It's not like you're having the time of your lives anyways.

Chester: But we are. This is great.

Salene: You can still play together tomorrow. Get up, off to bed!

(At first no one is moving, then Sammy gets up reluctantly, Chester nudges his little brother and all four of them start slowly walking to their rooms. Salene sighs and follows them.)

Sammy: We just have to go to sleep early, so we can clean up first thing in the morning while the others still sleep.

Dylan (sleepy): No way! We already did all the work.

Lottie: I'm locking my door.

Sammy: You don't even have a key.

Lottie: Well, then I'll just don't do it.

Chester: Same.

Salene: Don't worry about that now. We'll see about that tomorrow.

Chester: See, you can't even promise us, it won't happen.

(Salene stops in front of Trudy's room.)

Salene: I'll put Brady to bed and check up on you in a minute.

Lottie: We're old enough, Salene. We don't need you to kiss us good night.

Chester: Sammy wouldn't mind though.

Lottie (snickers): Only if it were Gel.

Sammy (blushes): Shut up! I don't want a stupid kiss.

(The four of them start down the corridor bickering. Dylan sways slightly while walking, because he's so tired.)

Dylan: I guess she'll kiss someone else good night.

Chester: Yes, KC will be one lucky guy.

Lottie: Lucky? I'd say, he's a poor guy, if he has to kiss Gel. That's probably sticky with lip gloss.

Sammy: Sounds to me like you're jealous. Maybe you're the one wanting a good night kiss.

(She lightly hits him on the head, then skits away before he can repay her.)

Dylan: Lottie can have a kiss from me.

(The other two boys laugh, while Dylan blushes a deep red now. Lottie smiles and kisses him quickly on the cheek.)

Lottie: Good night! And you two aren't getting one because you smell!

(She then goes to her room and closes the door behind her. A little surprised the boys share a look and then turn to their respective rooms too.)

SCENE 13

(Camera cuts back to Salene, who tugs Brady in and then proceeds to watch her sleeping. Camera spins around to show Ryan standing in the doorway, watching her. There's a sad look on his face as he takes a step toward her, then reconsiders and leaves. Salene hears the footsteps and turns around, but can't see him. She lets out a sigh and turns to Brady again.)

SCENE 14

(In the café Trudy is dancing with Amber, both of the girls smile happily and are clearly having fun.)

Amber: I didn't think Gel would ever have a good idea, but this is great.

Trudy (laughs): We should probably give the girl some credit.

Amber: I don't care if she can organize a party, I don't trust her at all.

Trudy: As soon as she sees free make-up or something, she'll be off.

Amber: Sometimes I wonder how her brain works.

(They laugh and Trudy spins Amber around to the music.)

Amber: At least she doesn't seem to be hooked up on Lex any more.

(She motions to Gel, who sits giggling between Darryl and KC taking a shot.)

Trudy: Her taste hasn't improved though. Those two are just as much trouble.

Amber: Maybe, I think KC has matured and one thing is for sure: They are nicer than Lex.

Trudy: Like that's hard to be.

Amber: Wouldn't it be creepy if Lex suddenly started being nice? We should probably be happy the way it is.

Trudy: If you can be happy having Lex around.

Amber (shrugs): When he's not power hungry, he's not that bad.

Trudy: I'm going to mark your words, Amber.

SCENE 15

(In a dark class room of the school, Dima stands at a window and looks out on the city. A sound makes her turn and smile at Kaelem. He stands behind her and puts his arms around her waist, placing his chin on the top of her head.)

Dima: The Mall Rats and the Harpies are having a party tonight.

Kaelem: Really? My sister hates parties.

Dima: She's still throwing one. Joanne went by the hospital today and saw for herself.

Kaelem (smirking): That means all the birds have flown the coop, right?

Dima: What are you thinking?

Kaelem: Well, the city is a dangerous place at night, wouldn't you agree?

Dima (smiles): That's very true. Do you want me to get Jim?

Kaelem: In a second.

(He then turns her around and kisses her passionately. She buries her hand in his hair and he pulls her closer, before the camera fades out.)

SCENE 16

(The game of 'I've never' has stopped. Kayla, KC and Sparrow are now just talking, red faced and too giggly. Hummy has left and Gel's head rests on Darryl's shoulder. She is clearly drunk.)

Gel: Everything is turning.

Darryl: You're drunk.

Gel: Am not! I didn't even drink that much. Someone is tilting the floor, I swear.

Darryl (laughs): No one is tilting the floor.

Gel: I'm tired and I feel nasty.

Darryl: Do you want me to bring you to bed?

(She nods and puts her arms around his neck.)

Darryl: You want me to carry you? No way!

Gel: Pleeease, I'm just gonna fall on the tilty floor.

Darryl: But you're heavy.

Gel (shrieks): You think I'm fat?!

(She pulls away from him and glares, before her head lolls around and falls on his shoulder again. He sighs, puts his arm around her and one under her legs and lifts her up.)

Darryl: No, your light as a feather.

(She smiles and nestles her face into his neck.)

Gel: I know.

(He rolls his eyes and starts to walk with her out of the café.)

Darryl: Maybe you shouldn't drink.

Gel: But I had so much fun. You know I really like you.

(A goofy grin spreads across his face.)

Darryl: You do?

Gel: Yes, you're nice and strong and hot.

Darryl: Hot?

Gel: Duh... obviously.

Darryl: You're not so bad either.

Gel: Duh... I'm gorgeous. (pauses) Aren't you drunk at all?

Darryl: I'm a little tipsy, but not drunk. You know, I've got experience.

Gel (laughs): Kinda stupid... the more you drink, the less drunk you get.

Darryl (laughs): You've got a point there.

(He stops in front of Gel's door, kicks it open and tries to place her on the bed, but she doesn't let go of him and he lands on top of her. She laughs hysterically and he moves away from her.)

Darryl: You should really sleep now.

Gel (faintly): Yeah... Aren't you tired at all?

(Her eyes flutter open and she has the most innocent and sweet look on her, when she looks up to him. Her make-up is smudged though and her hair looks a mess. Darryl just shrugs. She giggles and motions for him to get closer again.)

Gel: Come here for a sec.

Darryl: Why?

(He still crawls up on her bed again, leaning in thinking she's going to whisper in his ear. Instead she leans in and kisses him. Surprised he pulls away and she scowls at him.)

Darryl: What are you doing?

Gel: Kissing you, stupid.

Darryl: But why?

Gel: Because I want to.

(She then kisses him again, but he pushes her away again although he keeps his grip on her arms.)

Darryl: Are you sure about this?

(She nods and smiles at him. He then gets up and closes the door, before returning to her. He crawls on top of her, cupping her face and kissing her, while she puts her arms around his neck again.)

SCENE 17

(Ryan and Lex are sitting at a table together.)

Ryan: This is great, just like the old days.

Lex: Yea, nearly.

Ryan: What's up with you? You seem really glum all the time.

Lex (shrugs): I just wish Tai-San would be here.

Ryan: Man, that girl got you hooked. I never thought, anybody could do that to you.

Lex: Well, it's no good, when she's not here. Maybe it was better I didn't care about her. I'll probably never see her again.

Ryan: Don't say that. I mean, I was gone a really long time and came back. You shouldn't give up hope.

Lex: Still quite the optimist, huh?

Ryan (shrugs): Right now, my life couldn't be better.

Lex: Dude, keep it down. Your happiness makes me sick.

Ryan: Hey!

Lex (smirks): Easily offended, but I mean it. Everyone is so damn happy and loving around here, it makes my skin itch.

Ryan: Looks like you need to stir up trouble.

Lex: Hell yes, tomorrow I'm gonna do something about those stuck up pricks in the school.

Ryan: What are you going to do?

Lex: Just tell them, who's the boss around here.

Ryan: I'm pretty sure that's them.

Lex: They're lying scum. They can't mess with me.

(Ryan looks doubtfully at his old friend, who just stares into emptiness with a fierce expression.)

SCENE 18

(Crow is standing near the dance floor watching the others dance. After a little while Amber approaches her.)

Amber: Are you having a good time?

Crow (shrugs): It's okay. I'm not really the partygoer.

Amber: But it's a great opportunity for everybody to get to know each other.

Crow: That's true. As for that I'm happy about this.

Amber: Can I ask you something?

(Crow frowns at her and then nods.)

Crow: Sure.

Amber: I heard you are with Bray... how is he?

Crow: He's doing okay, but why do you ask? He told me all of you had moved on.

Amber (frowns): Why did he say that? We were looking for him.

Crow: That's what Ebony told him.

(The two girls look at each other, bot anxious about what the other might say.)

Amber: I just don't understand, why he doesn't want to talk to us.

Crow: There was an incident, nearly a year ago. He doesn't remember anything. Lately some things have come back, but not much since the Virus. He does know a little, but this is just overwhelming and uncomfortable for him.

(Amber looks taken aback and swallows hard. The thought of being erased from Bray's memory stings.)

Amber: I don't know what to say... I... I'd like to talk to him.

Crow: I can pass it on, but it's really up to him. Maybe you should just be patient and wait 'till his memory comes back.

(Crow's voice is low but very distant. It is clear, she doesn't really want Bray to have contact to the Mall Rats.)

Crow: What was Bray to you?

Amber (hesitates): He... Well, he was leader of the Mall Rats and we were together. (pauses) He's also the father of my son.

(Crows face drops at Amber's words. She slowly fumbles for a chair and sits down. Amber blushes, but holds the gaze.)

Crow: He's a father? This is just... wow!

Amber: I'm not trying to steal him away from you or anything, but he has never met his son and I think that he should.

Crow: I really don't know what to say now.

(Amber opens her mouth to say something, but Crow is on her feet again and brushes past her.)

Crow: I have to go!

(She rushes out of the café, leaving a disappointed Amber behind.)

SCENE 19

(The door to an empty room opens and Ebony walks in with a bag over her shoulder. She scans the room, then lets the bag fall to the floor and walks to the bed.)

Ebony (softly): And Ruby got what she wanted in the end.

(She sighs and starts unpacking.)

SCENE 20

(Outside the school a small group has formed. They are all wearing black and speaking in low voices.)

Dima: We are going to the hospital, waiting for the Harpies to head back to their quarters and kidnap them. It doesn't really matter who, but Kestrel should be among them.

Jim: So basically we're just going to sit around?

Liam: What are we needing them for any ways?

Dima: Kaelem has his reasons. The girls are not to be harmed.

(The guys mutter something inaudible, before the small group heads for the hospital in the shadow of the night.)

SCENE 21

(The café is quieting down now. We see Slade and Dove holding hands and leaving together. KC is now in charge of the music, Lex has found himself a girl to dance with, Jack and Ellie are still slow dancing, Ryan dances with Trudy and Alice and Kayla are making friends with Vulture and Sparrow. Jay looks around the room, but can't seem to find Amber, so he approaches Salene, who's already doing dishes in the kitchen. She looks up and smiles at him, when she notices him.)

Jay: Have you seen Amber?

Salene: No. The last I saw of her, was, when she talked to Crow.

(One of his eyebrows shoots up.)

Jay: She talked to Crow? What about?

Salene (shrugs): I don't know.

(She puts the plate away she just cleaned, dries her hands and turns to him.)

Salene: What are you scared of?

Jay: I'm not scared!

Salene: Well, you definitely aren't happy.

Jay: I just don't think it's a good idea for her to talk to Crow.

Salene: Because of Bray?

(Jay nods)

Salene: I don't think that's a problem. One of us should talk to her anyways, just so we know what's going on with him. It's so unlike him to avoid us.

Jay: I still think it's a bad idea as his ex-girlfriend to talk to his new girlfriend.

Salene: If you look at it from that angle...

Jay: What other angle is there?

Salene: She's our tribe leader, I think that counts for something to. Maybe you have a problem seeing her as anything else than your girlfriend.

(He looks surprised at her words and she smiles knowingly. Reassuringly she puts a hand on his shoulder before returning to the dishes and he walks of, still thinking about what Salene just told him.)

SCENE 22

(The room is dark. One of the two people in bed is stirring and sits up. It's Darryl and as far as we can see, he is naked. He turns around and looks at the sleeping girl next to him. Gently he pushes the hair out of her face, causing Gel to groan and turn around. It's clear that he can't really wrap his mind around this. After a moment he quietly climbs out of bed and puts his clothes on, before sneaking out of the room.)

SCENE 23

(Outside the hospital entrance, Crow is sitting on a bench looking at the stars. Amber sees her from inside and comes out to join her. She sits down next to her on the bench, but Crow refuses to look at her.)

Amber: That was probably a lot to take in, right?

Crow: Kind of.

Amber: Don't you understand why I told you?

(Crow now looks at her. Her face is emotionless, but her eyes are piercing into Amber's.)

Crow: Actually I don't really do. Are you trying to show me, how I'm never going to be good enough for him? If you haven't noticed already, we're very different from each other, Amber. I'm not trying to be you and I wouldn't need to, because he doesn't remember you!

(Amber looks hurt by her last words. He mouth twitches a little, but she remains calm.)

Amber: That's not the point. What I want is for him to be in his son's life. He should know his father.

Crow: If that's what this is about, why are you telling me? You do know, where to find Bray and no one is stopping you from seeing him. Go ahead!

Amber: I just thought, he didn't want to. I didn't know he had lost his memory. I thought he was being a complete ass.

Crow: Well, now you do. It might just not be the right time to come waltzing in there.

(Knowingly she taps a finger to her forehead and gets up, ready to leave.)

SCENE 24

(The café is empty now. The rest of the Harpies are standing in the Entrance Hall with Salene and Jay.)

Kestrel (stiffly): Thank you for the invitation. That was very kind of you.

Jay: Are you sure, you want to go out there? We could probably find you a place to stay here.

Kestrel: No, we're getting back to the others. We don't like to sleep on the floor.

(Sparrow stands on tip toes to look at the remaining girls of her tribe.)

Sparrow: Where's Dove? She was here just a little while ago.

Vulture (shrugs): She probably left already.

Sparrow: It's stupid to go alone.

Vulture: Yeah, well...

(Kestrel waves her hand at the girls and makes for the doors. They say their Goodbyes and follow her.)

SCENE 25

(Outside Amber is still sitting on the bench looking at Crow.)

Crow: Well, I'll better look for Kestrel and then leave.

Amber: Are you going to talk to Bray?

Crow: Maybe...

(Before she can leave, the doors to the hospital open and the other Harpies are coming outside. Both Kestrel and Crow look relieved to see each other.)

Kestrel: There you are. Ready to go home?

Crow (enthusiastically): Yes, let's get out of here.

(They only take a few steps, before a small group of people all in black jump them. They are quick to grab some of the Harpies, so no one sees them or has the chance to fight back. Kestrel gets knocked to the ground, while Sparrow opens her mouth to scream, but gets hit over the head. Someone steals up behind Amber, pulls a hood over her face and takes her away. When the commotion dies down, we can see a few of the Harpies lying on the ground, two of them are Kestrel and Sparrow, the other known faces have all disappeared.)


	10. Episode 10

Thank you, serenityskywalker, for the review. Here's a new episode like I promised you =)

* * *

><p><span>Episode 10<span>

SCENE 1

(Sun is shining through the curtains into the room Slade formerly shared with Ebony. Two figures are lying in bed. Slade has one arm around Dove, who slowly starts to wake up. She blinks a few times, before she turns around to face him. She nudges him gently and kisses him on the lips.)

Dove (softly): Slade, wake up!

(He groans and groggily opens his eyes. He moves away from Dove, who just grins.)

Dove: I guess, you're hung over?

Slade (grunts): What happened?

Dove: Oh so you don't even remember. Well, you were sweet talking me and you were so good at it, that we ended up here.

Slade: But... Ebony.

Dove: You told me everything yesterday. You love her and you want her back, I know.

Slade: But...

Dove: Don't worry, I don't want a relationship with you. Although you have the qualities.

(She gets up and puts her clothes on, while Slade is watching. He still looks really confused at the beautiful girl, who now leans over him again and gives him a quick peck on the lips.)

Dove: See you around, I guess.

Slade: Uh... yeah, I guess.

(She then leaves and the camera fades to black.)

SCENE 2

(The scream of a baby is heard and Jay runs into view with Bray Jr on his hip. He has a worried look on his face, as he storms into the café. Only a few people are up already. Among them are Salene, Lottie, Sammy and Ebony. They look at him curiously.)

Jay: Have any of you seen Amber? I haven't seen her since last night.

Salene: No, not after you asked yesterday.

Ebony: Has mommy run off again and left you with the brat? This seems to get common, huh?

Salene: Shut up, Ebony!

Jay: Where could she be? I don't think she's in the hospital.

Sammy: Maybe she went with the Harpies.

(Lottie rolls her eyes at him and Ebony snorts.)

Lottie: Why would she do that?

Jay: I don't care. I want her found!

Salene: Maybe she slept at Trudy's or something.

Ebony: Why? Do the lovers have a fight?

Jay (shouts): Shut it, Ebony! She had no reason to do so.

(Salene gets up and takes the crying baby from him. She takes him to the kitchen to make a bottle.)

Salene: Calm down, we'll find her. She must be around somewhere. There are no Technos, no Chosen, who should have taken her.

Jay: I hope you're right.

(Camera fades out on his worried face.)

SCENE 3

(A shout is heard through the hospital and soon many footsteps are heard.)

Dove OS(shouts): I need some help here!

(A moment after that she comes to the entrance to the café, a passed out Sparrow in her arms. Lottie and Sammy rush to her and as soon as they grab her, Dove runs off again followed by Jay and Ebony. Sammy and Lottie carry Sparrow to a chair and place her in it.)

Lottie: She has a nasty bump on her head.

Sammy: She looks horrible!

(Salene comes rushing to them, while holding Bray Jr. She pushes the baby in Sammy's arms and takes the temperature of Sparrow.)

Salene: We need some medical help and she needs to lie down. Lottie help me bring her into my room.

(Just as the two girls are picking her up. The other three appear in the entrance with Dove and Jay supporting a badly beat up Kestrel, who's conscious though.)

Jay: What happened?

Salene: Jay, not now! They need to lie down. We can use my room.

(With that they all bring the injured Harpies into Salene's room. Sammy looks after them, then picks up the bottle and follows with the baby.)

SCENE 4

(Groaning Gel wakes up and turns in her bed. She still has messy hair and smudged make-up on her face. Moaning she puts a hand to her forehead, then her glance falls on her clothes on the floor. A quick look under her sheets tells her, that she is naked. Suddenly she sits up.)

_FLASHBACK_

(Gel is lying outstretched on her bed and motioning for Darryl to get closer. He crawls up next to her, expecting her to whisper in his ear. Instead she leans in and kisses him. Surprised he pulls away and she scowls at him.)

Darryl: What are you doing?

Gel: Kissing you, stupid.

Darryl: But why?

Gel: Because I want to.

(She then kisses him again, but she pushes him away again although he keeps his grip on her arms.)

Darryl: Are you sure about this?

(She nods and smiles at him. He then gets up and closes the door, before returning to her. He crawls on top of her, cupping her face and kissing her, while she puts her arms around his neck again.)

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

(Gel scans the room, but can't find any trace of Darryl, she then starts to cry.)

SCENE 5

(Lottie is standing in front of Ruby's door, knocks and enters without permission. The blonde girl is doing her hair, but is already dressed.)

Ruby: Normally you wait for an answer, when you knock, Lottie.

Lottie: No time! Jay said I should get you and Ram.

(Ruby puts her brush down and goes to stand in front of the younger girl.)

Ruby: Why?

Lottie: Something happened. Two of the Harpies are injured. They need your help treating them.

Ruby: Okay, let's go!

(She takes Lottie by the hand and drags her along to get Ram.)

SCENE 6

(In the warehouses the healthy members are running around checking the security. Bray walks up and down the fences with a worried look. Noel is a little further away instructing someone, then walks up to his friend.)

Noel: Hey, what's up?

Bray: I'm worried. Crow wanted to be here first thing in the morning.

Noel (shrugs): Don't sweat it. Her tribe probably needed her, wouldn't be the first time she's late, right?

Bray: But Hummy and the other girls aren't here either.

Noel: They probably have a hang over from the party. Bray, relax! Your girl knows how to take care of herself.

Bray: Maybe so, but the city has been dangerous the past days. The Consilium have gotten violent.

Noel: It's not the Consilium, it's the kids they teach.

Bray: It's violence centring around them, defending their believes and that's just as bad.

(Noel sighs and nods. After her glances around, he puts a hand on Bray's shoulder.)

Noel: You should get your mind of that girlfriend of yours and try helping out. There's a lot to do, if we are supposed to house more people around here.

Bray: Sure, what do you want me to do?

(The guys start walking together discussing their security plans.)

SCENE 7

(In Salene's room, Sparrow is still lying unconscious on the bed, while Kestrel sits on it. Ruby gently disinfects a wound over her left brow, while Ram checks the medical supplies. Jay and Salene are there, too, while Sammy and Lottie had to leave and take care of baby Bray.)

Jay: What happenend, Kestrel? How long have you been lying out there?

Kestrel: Most of the night. Someone jumped us right after we left.

(Salene turns to Ram.)

Salene: Any luck on something for the young one?

(He turns around with bandages, some ointment and painkillers.)

Ram: This will have to do. She'll probably have a concussion when she wakes up, but there are no magic pills for that.

(She takes it from him and start applying ointment and bandages to Sparrow's head, while the others now listen to Kestrel explain.)

Kestrel: I don't know who they were, it was dark and they wore dark clothes. Everything happened so fast and I was pushed to the ground and blacked out. When I came to only Sparrow and I were left.

Ram: How many did they take? Who did they take?

Kestrel: Uhm... Crow, Hummy, Robin and Vulture, I guess.

Jay (blurts): What about Amber? She was last seen with Crow.

Kestrel: Oh yea... They were outside talking. I guess, they took her, too. I'm sorry.

(All colour drains from Jay's face. The room is silent for a while, he then gets up and storms out of the room. Ram is quick to get up.)

Ram: I'll better make sure, he doesn't do anything stupid.

Salene: Good idea. Lock him in his room, if you have to.

Kestrel: He can't go out and cause trouble!

(Ram mockingly salutes them and then rushes after Jay.)

SCENE 8

(Darryl and KC are sitting in the café drinking coffee and having cereal for breakfast. They're talking in hushed voices since they both got a hang over from last night. After a while Gel walks in with perfect make-up and hair. She stops in her tracks when she sees Darryl, but then puts her usual arrogant smile on and gets a glass of water.)

KC: How was your first time drinking, Gel? You look great.

(He sounds very surprised when he says it and she just flicks her hair.)

Gel: I feel like I'm gonna puke, but that's so nasty so I'm keeping it down.

(Darryl's eyes are all over her, but she avoids his gaze. KC doesn't see any of this.)

KC: Do you wanna sit with us?

Gel: No! I have to find Lex. I hope he hasn't hooked up with one of those Harpies.

(She then quickly leaves. With a wide grin KC turns to Darryl.)

KC: That was awkward, huh?

Darryl (shrugs): Maybe.

KC: If I remember right, you carried her out of here last night. Did something happen?

(Darryl blushes a deep red now and takes a sip of his coffee.)

Darryl: I just put her to bed.

KC: Yeah right, and gave her a nice goodnight kiss, I bet.

Darryl: Did not!

(The camera turns to Gel, who's standing next to the café door and listens. Her lips tremble again and she storms of.)

SCENE 9

(Lottie and Sammy are sitting in Sammy's room. Bray Jr is lying on his back and Lottie is dangling some old keys in front of him. The sound calms him down. Sammy just sits next to them, starring into space. Chester and Dylan walk past, and when they see someone's home, they enter the room.)

Chester (grins): Are you two playing family?

(Sammy jerks around and quickly shakes his head.)

Sammy: No!

Chester: You say that now. Don't make Dylan jealous!

Dylan: I'm not jealous!

Chester: You kissed her yesterday.

Lottie: Stop teasing him!

(Chester laughs at her comment and Dylan blushes)

Dylan: What are you doing with the baby?

Sammy: Trying to change the subject, huh?

Chester: No, really, why are you two on baby duty?

Lottie: Have you slept all day? Something happened and Amber is gone.

Dylan: What happened? Did the Technos get back?

Sammy: Don't be stupid! The Harpies were attacked.

Chester: By who?

Lottie (shrugs): Don't know

Dylan: I bet it were the Technos!

(The other three look at him annoyed, but the younger boy looks really scared, so Chester puts an arm around his shoulders.)

Chester: No, Dylan, they're gone. They can't snatch up people.

Lottie: Exactly!

Dylan: But who is it then? Maybe they are worse.

Sammy: But you are with the Mall Rats now. We always come out on top! We have Lex and Jay and Slade and Ebony.

(Lottie puts the keys back into her pocket and picks Bray up. The baby starts crying again, but she ignores it and walks to the door.)

Lottie: Come on, let's find out, if we know something new.

(The boys nod in agreement and follow her.)

SCENE 10

(In a dark room, sit five figures. Some of them are still unconscious, but others are starting to move. The camera zooms in on Amber, two of her zulu knots have come apart and her make-up is smudged. Her lower lip is swollen and there's crusted blood on her lip and chin. Her eyes flutter open and she takes her surroundings in. Quickly she scurries to the wall behind her and pulls the knees up to her chin. Suddenly a voice comes out of the dark.)

Vulture VO: Is someone awake?

(Amber hesitates, looking around scared.)

Amber: Y-Yes. Who's there? Where are we?

Vulture VO: It's me, Vulture. You're the Mall Rats, right?

(Amber lets out a sigh of relief.)

Amber: Yes, I'm Amber. Are you okay? What happened?

(There's a movement in the dark, then Vulture comes into view and sits down next to Amber. Her silvery hair is messy, she has a black eye and limps. When she sits down, she inhales sharply.)

Vulture: I'm fine. Someone jumped us, but so far no one has been here. I've been awake for a while now.

Amber: You don't think it could be the Technos, do you?

Vulture (shakes her head): No, we'd probably be in Reality Space, if it were the Technos.

Amber (shudders): I never want to go through that again.

Vulture: They got you?

(Amber nods)

Amber (hoarsly): Yea... let's not talk about that. (pause) What's with the others?

Vulture: Hummy is fine, but scared to death, so I'm happy she finally fell asleep. Crow has been unconscious ever since, she has a really nasty bump on her head. Robin isn't that bad, she'll just rest and be fine.

Amber: But Crow is going to be fine?

Vulture: I don't know. Hummy might know, but she won't be able to do anything here.

(She takes a deep breath and winces, holding her side. Amber gives her a concerned look, but Vulture waves it aside. They then hear footsteps.)

SCENE 11

(The Mall Rats and Kestrel are sitting in the café of the hospital. They've all been told about the incident and that Amber is gone missing. The kids are having breakfast and Trudy is encouraging them, while the rest is trying to figure out a plan.)

Lex: We should just find the bastards and show them, how we deal with people attacking our tribe!

(Most of the Mall Rats are rolling their eyes, Kestrel snorts, KC and Ebony nod in agreement.)

Ram: And how are you going to find out, who's responsible? Kestrel didn't know and I suppose the other girl, didn't see much either.

Ebony: Well, what do you want to do? Go around and ask nicely if they've seen some birds lying around?

Ellie: What do you wanna do, Ebony? Beat all the little kids up until they give you a lie, you believe?

Ebony: Maybe.

(The two girls glare at each other and some other Mall Rats mouth their opinion on that.)

Kestrel (shouts): Shut up! First of all, I have a huge headache, so keep it down.

Lex (mumbles): Like I care.

Kestrel (cont.): And second of all, most of the kids in the city are now affiliated with the Consilium and although they have their strength in their heads, you don't want them on your back.

Ram: I'd say this is the best weapon you can have.

(He taps his forehead with two fingers and smiles cockily.)

Ebony: Yes, but not everybody uses it to create a computer Zoot and release a deadly virus.

Ram: That was Mega's virus.

Slade: But your damn program!

(Jay then steps up.)

Jay: Shut up! No one cares about that now. We have to find Amber!

Lex: Who made you leader anyway? You haven't even been part of the tribe before we came here.

Trudy: Salene did a good job, when you all were gone off to Liberty.

Ellie: Do we really want to discuss this now?

Lex: Exactly! While Amber is gone, I should be acting as leader.

Salene: I don't see a problem with that. We're democratic after all. Go on lead the discussion, Lex.

(Jay sits down again, but has a sour look on his face, while Lex takes his place looking very pleased with himself.)

SCENE 12

(Noel stands outside the warehouses and watches a group of people coming near. Some of them are old faces, but they have three other people with them. Interested Noel steps closer and they present the new kids for him.)

Noel: Who are they?

Girl1: This one (points at girl about 14 years old) was sneaking around the warehouses and the other two got chased by the school kids, because they don't go to school.

(Noel inspects the young girl caught sneaking. She has long blonde, orange and red hair, but the lower left side is shaved off. She has brown eyes, pale skin, and a thin flame on her forehead and all the way up her left arm. His glance she meets with both a stubborn stare and a small smile.)

Noel: Who are you? What were you doing, sneaking around?

Yara: My name is Yara. I was just looking for a place to hide from the Consilium and I saw people coming from this direction, thought I'd see for myself.

Noel: So you're not spying for anybody?

(She firmly shakes her head.)

Noel: Can you keep a secret and are you willing to help out here?

Yara: Everything is better than getting beaten up on the streets.

Noel: Wendy, show her around and give her some work.

(Girl1 and Yara walk away and the others scatter, too, leaving Noel with the other two new kids. The first one is a boy, 18 years old, short blonde hair, blue eyes and blue tribal markings. The second is a familiar face. Mouse has grown a lot and gotten sickly thin, but it's clearly her.)

Wren: I'm Wren, this is Mouse. I met her when we both were chased by those crazed kids out there. Saying we should praise some Consilium and that we should go to school.

Noel: You're too old anyway. I take it, you're not from here?

Wren: No, I came here yesterday, but I'm definitely not staying here.

Mouse (softly): I've been here a few days... can I stay? Like Yara?

Noel: Sure you can. About you... Maybe we can get you to the edge of the city by nightfall and you can go on from there.

(Camera zooms in on Mouse, before fading to black.)

SCENE 13

(Camera fades back into the café, where the Mall Rats are still discussing the incident.)

Jay: We can't just sit around and wait. We have to find Amber!

Jack: Sure, but how are we going to do that?

Slade: Wouldn't it be easier just to wait for the kidnapper to contact us.

(Kestrel shakes her head frustrated and jumps up.)

Kestrel: You don't get it, do you?!

(Everyone falls silent and look at her.)

Kestrel (cont): This is not even about Amber. She was just at the wrong place to the wrong time. Clearly they were waiting for us to go home. Maybe you'll even have her back really soon.

Ebony: Or they saw their mistake and got rid of her.

Salene, Trudy and Ellie: EBONY!

(She gets disgusted, furious and shocked looks from the other, but just shrugs them off.)

Lex: Well, who hates your tribe, Kestrel?

Kestrel: Something like this happened before with Crow. The Astros wanted to burn her for being a witch.

Jay: Where do those Astros live? I'm going there now!

Lex: Oh no you don't! Someone has to stay behind.

Jay: Not me! This is Amber we're talking about.

Salene: Which is exactly why you should stay here.

Kestrel: I'm not taking either one of you. The Astros are a little weird.

Ruby: You can't go, Kestrel, you're injured.

Kestrel: I'll be fine. I'm the leader, so I have to deal with it, when someone attacks my girls.

(She stands up again and runs a hand through her hair.)

Kestrel: Sparrow can stay with you for now, I hope?

Ruby: Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her.

Kestrel (smiles): Thank you.

(She then eyes the Mall Rats and points at Ryan, Slade and Alice.)

Kestrel: I'll take you, provided you can keep your mouth shut.

Lex: Good luck getting Alice to shut up.

Alice: Don't listen to him, I'll go with you.

Ryan: Yeah, me too.  
>Slade (shrugs): It's not like I have anything better to do.<p>

(He shoots Ebony a look, who ignores it and the four of them prepare to leave.)

SCENE 14

(Camera fades in from black to the dark room where Amber and the Harpies are hold captive. We can hear the footsteps, and Amber and Vulture look curious and scared to the door. The door swings open to reveal a hooded figure with a food tray. She puts it near the door and then turns to leave.)

Vulture: Oi, wait up!

(The hooded figure turns around again.)

Vulture: Who are you? What do you want with us?

Figure: Have a little patience.

Vulture: What about the others? She needs medical help.

(She points at Crow. The figure kneels down beside her and checks her pulse, then shakes her head.)

Figure: She'll be alright.

(She then walks out and Vulture gets to her feet and limps over to the other Harpies. Hummy and Robin are slowly coming to, but Crow is still out. Amber follows Vulture and kneels next to Crow. She gently pushes the messy dark hair out of her face.)

Amber: Is there some water? I think, we should wake her up.

Vulture: Let Hummy see to that.

(Shortly after that the ginger haired girl, sits down next to her with a bottle of water in her hand. There are dried tears on her face. Silently she checks for vital signs and the state of her pupils, then props her up and pours some water into her mouth, forcing her to swallow.)

Hummy (quietly): I guess she has a concussion or something. In that case rest would be the best for her.

Amber: Okay. Did any of you see who attacked us?

(Hummy just shakes her head. Robin, who is a girl a little older than Hummy but still younger than Amber and Vulture, with pitch black hair, dark eyes and tanned skin, takes a sip of water.)

Robin: Not really, it happened so fast and everything. There was a girl though, I could see her black braid.

Vulture: Very helpful, Robin. There are probably a hundred girls with braids out there.

Robin (shrugs): She asked.

(She then grabs a piece of bread and eats it, handing the bottle of water to Amber.)

Amber: This makes me sick. We don't even know what we're waiting for. The others are probably worried.

Vulture: You should worry about yourself. They are cosy in the hospital. Why the hell didn't you have any security?

Amber: We have security, but not outside the building.

Vulture: Yea well, probably should think about that the next time.

Hummy: Guys, stop!

(She looks really tired, huddled together with Robin and the older girls shut up and eat in silence.)

SCENE 15

(In Salene's room Sparrow is still unconscious. Dove is sitting next to her, watching the younger girl worriedly. She looks up, when Salene enters.)

Salene: Is she any better?

(Dove shakes her head)

Dove: No, but she'll be fine. I have to go now. Kestrel wants me to look after the girls, while she goes to see the Astros

Salene: Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her.

Dove (smiles): Thanks. I'm really sorry about Amber.

(Salene gives her a reassuring smile and gently touches her shoulder.)

Salene: It's not your fault. We're going to find them any ways.

Dove: Of course we will.

(She then leaves the room. Salene sits down next to Sparrow and pulls the sheet up over her. There's a bowl with water and a cloth next to the bed, and she dabs her swollen brow gently. Sparrow stirs and lets out a groan.)

Sparrow: Ow...

(Salene quickly puts the cloth away and leans over her.)

Salene: Are you in pain? Do you need something?

(Slowly Sparrow opens her eyes, but closes them quickly.)

Sparrow: Too... bright!

(Salene gets up and closes the curtains.)

Sparrow (softly): Where am I? What happened?

(When the curtains are closed, Salene sits down next to her again.)

Salene: You got jumped, but you're safe now. Do you need anything?

Sparrow: I feel like I'm gonna throw up.

Salene: I'll get a bucket for you then.

(She gets up and leaves the Harpie alone. Sparrow blinks a little, takes the room in and falls back into bed with a groan.)

SCENE 16

(The Mall Rats have gone to their own devices again, but Lex is pacing in the café with Jay and Ebony looking on.)

Lex: I can't believe this! I should be going with them.

Ebony: And do what?

Jay: You heard her, Lex. You need to be careful with the Astros.

Ebony: Exactly! You're not really the diplomatic type.

Lex: I don't care!

(Ebony rolls her eyes at him.)

Lex: Like they're going to confess if we ask nicely. This is so stupid!

Jay: They won't confess, if we beat the shit out of them either.

Lex: I wouldn't be too sure about that.

Ebony: Hey guys... What was that girl doing here anyway? The blonde Harpie?

(The two guys look at each other then at her. A smug look crosses Lex's face, but Jay only shrugs.)

Ebony (annoyed): What do you know, Lex?

Lex: Oh, now you want to hear, what I have to say?

Ebony: I always love to hear you rant, now spill!

Lex (shrugs): She left with Slade last night. Seems like she spent the night.

Jay: Wait, did you break up?

(Ebony glares at them both, her hands are clenched fists now.)

Ebony: He's a free man. He can do, what he wants!

(She then rushes out. Jay looks after her interested, while Lex snickers and sits down, putting his feet on the table.)

Lex: Nothing makes me happier, than a pissed off Ebony.

Jay: Do you think she'll be okay?

Lex (snorts): What do you expect her to do? Cry her eyes out and eat a box of ice cream? That's Ebony we're talking about. She'll be fine.

SCENE 17

(In the entrance hall of the hospital Jack sits on guard duty. He has an old baseball bat lying at his feet and a whistle around his neck. He sighs and looks around bored until KC and Kayla walk up to him.)

Kayla: Hey there.

Jack: Hey... what do you want? No one's supposed to go out.

KC: We just thought you could do with a little company.

Jack: It is kinda boring, yea...

(They smile and sit down on both sides of him.)

Jack: Did you tend your hang overs already?

KC: It wasn't that bad, but have you seen Gel today? She looks a mess.

Jack: That doesn't happen often. When I think about it, that might be a first.

Kayla: I can't blame her, she had a lot to drink and it's disgusting.

Jack: Why did you drink it then?

Kayla: Mister KC here made me. We have this stupid game going on.

KC: It's not stupid, I like it.

Kayla: Just wait 'till next week.

Jack: What's next week?

Kayla: Well, this week I have to do, what he considers fun and next week he has to do, what I consider fun.

Jack (laughs): And you agreed to this, why?

Kayla: I didn't know him very well.

(The three of them laugh.)

KC: So you and Ellie are still going strong, huh?

(Jack blushes and refuses to meet their eyes.)

Jack: Uhm... yeah... I guess so.

Kayla: Stop it, KC, you're embarrassing him. (pause) Although it's quite cute, when he blushes.

KC: Oh don't say that too loud or the Mrs will make you pay for it.

(The pair of them snicker, and Jack fumbles with the whistle round his neck.)

KC: Why are you on guard duty, any ways? Shouldn't you be working with a computer or something.

Jack: Well, we have Ram for that now and Lex doesn't trust the girls with the task. You're free to take over though.

(KC quickly puts up his hands.)

KC: Nah, I'm good.

Kayla: Are you guys not worried about Amber?

Jack: Course we are, but there's nothing we can do, is there? We can only wait.

KC: Amber is strong. Where ever she is now, she'll be okay.

(Camera zooms in on Kayla's unconvinced look and cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 18

(Trudy sits in her room, reading a book, when a soft knock is heard. Just a second after that Gel comes in closing the door behind her. She looks better than before, but isn't as dolled up as she used to be. Trudy looks surprised and puts the book down.)

Trudy: Gel, to what do I owe this pleasure?

(Gel stands in the room, her fingers fumbling with a ring, eyes fixed on the ground.)

Gel: I...I might...Something stupid happened.

Trudy: What do you mean? Something bad? Do you know something about Amber and the Harpies?

(She quickly shakes her head and sits down next to Trudy on the bed.)

Gel: I know, we're not the best of friends, but I didn't know who else to talk to. I thought you might understand with Brady and all?

(Trudy raises an eyebrow, looking very confused and suspicious)

Trudy: I don't understand. What has this to do with Brady?

Gel: Well, not her especially, but … you know.

Trudy: Gel, just spill the beans. This is frustrating!

Gel: Yesterday I was drunk for the first time and I did something really bad. I don't even really remember. Only that Darryl helped me to my room and then I guess I kissed him and then I woke up today completely naked.

Trudy: Wait a second... are you telling me you slept with Darryl?

(Tears form in the younger girls eyes and she buries her face in her hands. Awkwardly Trudy puts an arm around her to comfort her.)

Trudy: Shh... It's okay. I didn't even know there was something going on between you two.

Gel (muffled): There isn't! He used me and then he didn't even stay. He's probably embarrassed it happened.

Trudy: Why would you think that?

Gel: He was gone this morning and he didn't say anything or look at me this morning. This is a disaster.

(She sobs harder and leans into Trudy. There's a worried look on the older girls face.)

Gel: This is not how it was supposed to be. I wanted it to be with the boy I love and it should be beautiful and romantic not like this...

Trudy: It's not beautiful. The first time is awkward and can even hurt, maybe it's a good thing, you don't really remember it.

Gel: It probably was so bad, that he laughed his ass off. I bet he told KC everything about it and they had a blast or he didn't tell anyone and wants to forget it, because he slept with me.

Trudy: There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Gel. You have your quirks, but you're a very beautiful young girl.

Gel: He doesn't think so!

(She sniffs and sobs again, then curls up into a ball next to Trudy, who gently strokes her hair.)

Gel: Promise you won't tell any one!

Trudy: I promise.

SCENE 19

(In the dark room, where Amber and the Harpies are being held hostage, Hummy is cradling Crow's head in her lap. The other girls look worried. Hummy gently strokes her forehead, then softly slaps her cheeks.)

Hummy: Crow! Wake up!

Vulture: Just shake her!

Hummy: No, if she really has a concussion, that'll only make it worse.

Amber: Slapping her isn't that good either.

(Hummy sighs and just strokes the older girls hair now.)

Hummy: Crow! Crow! Wake up, girl!

Vulture: Come on, girl, wake up!

(After a few more shouts from the others, Crow finally opens her eyes, just to roll over and puke. Hummy holds her hair, while the other three girls back away.)

Vulture: Well, at least she's awake.

Hummy: Robin, hand me the water.

(She then forces Crow to drink some more and sit op. Crows eyes are unfocused, but she grabs her forehead and lets out a groan.)

Crow (hoarsely): What happened? I feel awful.

Hummy: You need to rest, it'll get better.

Crow: I don't remember anything. We were supposed to go to a party.

Robin: We did, but we got dragged off afterwards.

Crow: The party has already started?

Amber: Crow, the party was yesterday.

(Crow throws her a confused look, before leaning over and throwing up again. When she comes up again, she wipes her mouth with her sleeve.)

Crow: No way. I was just at the warehouses.

Vulture: Hummy, what's going on?

Hummy: Sometimes a concussion can cause amnesia. Although it's usually just from the time of the accident. It's no big deal.

Robin: We'll just fill you in then...

(With that she proceeds to tell Crow everything that happened from the party until the moment, where they got jumped.)

SCENE 20

(In the meantime Kestrel, Alice, Ryan and Slade have made their way to the old cinema. The door is open, leading into the darkened entrance hall that is only lit up by a few candles. The Mall Rats hesitate, but Kestrel just walks in and then waits for something to happen. After a while a girl in a darkblue robe enters, as she pushes back the hood, we see it's Camille.)

Camille: Kestrel. And the Mall Rats. What are you doing here?

Kestrel: Don't give me that! Where are the others?

Camille: Meditating. You're disturbing the peace around here.

Kestrel (snorts): You are the ones disturbing the peace. Where are my girls?

Alice: And Amber! What have you done with them?

(Camille frowns and shakes her head.)

Camille: I don't know, what you're talking about.

Kestrel: Sure you do! Who else would kidnap my girls? Remember the last time you tried to burn Crow? Give them up!

Camille: That's in the past. We don't wish the Harpies any harm.

Kestrel: I demand to talk to Cloud!

Camille: He's leading the ceremony, but you're welcome to wait.

(She points at some chairs in a corner and then leaves, before anyone can say something. Kestrel glares, but then takes a seat, massaging her temples.)

Ryan: You okay?

Kestrel: I will be, when we have the girls back.

Slade: So who's this Cloud?

Kestrel: Their leader.

Ryan: I don't understand, why you couldn't take Lex with you. She seemed nice enough.

Kestrel: Maybe, but Cloud has a short temper. He'll do something rash, when you upset him.

Alice: Like burn the girls?

Kestrel: That or something else. He's creative, he'll think of something.

(Slade nudges them and points to the curtains beyond which Camille had disappeared.)

Slade: We might want to change the subject.

(They nod and the camera fades out.)

SCENE 21

(Ruby sits in the café with a glass of water as Ebony walks past. She shoots the blonde girl a bad look, then decides to talk to her. She positions herself in front of her and places her hands on her hips. Ruby looks up at her with disgust.)

Ebony: Tell me, Ruby, what are you able to do?

Ruby: What do you want, Ebony?

Ebony: You get what you want and then you can't even see it through. It's just like I told you. I'm not the problem.

Ruby (snorts): When are you ever not the problem?

Ebony: I broke up with Slade last night, but did he go to see you? No! He went and got it on with that Harpie.

(Ruby's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.)

Ruby: You actually broke up with him?

Ebony: Not because you said so. I got bored of him!

Ruby: Yea right...

Ebony: It doesn't matter, does it? He's not with you, just like I predicted.

(She then whirls around and leaves the café. Ruby stares at her glass of water and then pushes it angrily down the table, where it scatters. Camera zooms in on the mess, before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 22

(Jay sits in his room, staring off into space. Bray jr is laying next to him on the bed crying. After a moment Trudy enters.)

Trudy: Jay, he's crying!

(She then picks the baby up and starts changing his diaper, while Jay looks on.)

Trudy: What's the matter with you?

Jay (snaps): If you haven't noticed, Amber has been kidnapped!

Trudy: She won't thank you, if you neglect her son.

Jay: She might not come back, Trudy!

Trudy: Don't say that! It's probably the Astros and she'll be back in no time.

Jay: What if Kestrel's wrong? What if she's not there?

(Trudy finishes cleaning Baby Bray and sits down next to Jay, rocking the baby.)

Trudy: Don't give up hope, Jay. We're all worried about her, but she'll be back.

Jay: If I find out who did it, I'm going to make them pay!

Trudy: Maybe you should get out of here. Get your mind of things.

Jay: And stop worrying? Forget that Amber ever existed?

(He glares at her and Trudy gets up.)

Jay: Go away, Trudy!

Trudy: Fine, but I'm taking Bray Jr with me.

(She then leaves.)

SCENE 23

(Back at the cinema, Cloud steps through the curtains and greets the Mall Rats and Kestrel with a smile.)

Cloud: Nice to see you all.

Kestrel: Cut it out, Cloud. You know, why we're here.

Cloud: Camille said something about missing Harpies?

Ryan: And Amber.

Cloud: A Mall Rats? What would we want with a Mall Rats?

Slade: You seem well informed on us, why is that?  
>Cloud: We know about everything and nothing.<p>

Alice: What's that supposed to mean?

(Kestrel shakes her head at her and steps up to him.)

Kestrel: As you're always so well informed, why don't you tell us, what happened last night?

Cloud: Someone was creeping about in the city.

Kestrel: And it wasn't you?

Cloud: We don't have business with the Mall Rats.

Kestrel: This is not about them. Amber was taken by accident. The Harpies were the target.

Cloud: You can't let it go, can you? The thing with Crow is in the past.

Kestrel: You tried to burn one of my girls on a stake, so no, I can't let it go.

Cloud: That's in the past. We have nothing to do with it.

Alice: Then who was creeping through the city?

Cloud: I don't know.

(They eye him suspiciously.)

Kestrel: I heard you were predicting a new danger for the city...

Cloud (nods): Yes, looks like it's here.

Slade: What do you mean?

Cloud (irritable): Don't tell me, you haven't noticed what's going on. The Consilium have poisoned the city.

Ryan: Do you think it was them then?

Cloud: Maybe.

Slade: It could just have been the city kids. They're around beating people up for not believing in the Consilium.

Ryan: So what do we do?

Cloud: Be patient. The stars told me to keep calm.

(Alice makes a lunge for him.)

Alice: I'll tell your-...

(Kestrel shoves her roughly aside and Ryan holds her back.)

Cloud (sharply): What?!

Kestrel: Nothing! So you promise, you haven't got them?

Cloud: Of course not!

(The two leaders stare each other down for a few seconds, then Kestrel turns to leave.)

Kestrel: We're going back.

Alice: What?! We're not going without Amber.

Kestrel: You heard the man, they're not here!

Ryan. But...

(Slade puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. Defeated the Mall Rats follow Kestrel out.)

SCENE 24

(Kaelem paces his office frustrated. Dima and Jim are standing in front of him with bowed heads.)

Kaelem (angrily): I made it clear, didn't I? "Make sure to take Kestrel!" That's what I said, wasn't it?

Jim: Yes.

Kaelem: Then why isn't she down there with the others?

Dima: It was a mistake, Kaelem. It was dark and...

Jim: We thought she'd be with Crow.

Kaelem: So that's your excuse for leaving me with that Mall Rats? What am I supposed to do with her? She ruins the plan!

Dima: Maybe we can make a new plan?

Kaelem: Of course I can come up with something new, but I shouldn't need to! You screwed up!

Dima: We know and we're really sorry.

Kaelem: Well, sorry isn't going to fix it, is it? (pauses) GO! I'll deal with you later.

(Dima and Jim hurry out. Kaelem frustratedly kicks his desk and lets out a loud groan.)

Kaelem (mumbles): Amateurs! I'm surrounded by amateurs.

SCENE 25

(Sparrow is still lying in bed, but sits up straight. KC comes in with a tray and sets it on her lap.)

KC: Salene said to bring this to you.

(She gives him a small smile and picks up the fork.)

Sparrow: Thank you.

(He hesitates a little, but sits down on the end of the bed in the end.)

KC: How are you feeling?

Sparrow: Okay. I've got a head ache.

KC: Caused by the attack or the booze?

(They laugh, but she quickly gets serious again.)

Sparrow: You haven't heard anything from the others, have you?

KC (shakes his head): Nah, Alice and the others haven't gotten back yet.

Sparrow: I'm just worried. All this time we stuck together. Not even the Chosen or the Technos could separate us and now this.

KC: What do you mean? I didn't think you've been with the Harpies that long.

Sparrow: I haven't. It's my sister. Out of all the girls, they took Vulture. She's the toughest one, I hope she's okay.

KC: Oh, I see. Well, Alice is pretty tough, too, but she got taken by the Technos. She's fine now though so I'll guess Vulture'll be fine, too.

Sparrow: I hope so.

(She slowly starts to eat and KC gets up to leave her alone.)

Sparrow: KC, will you stay? It's so boring here on my own.

(KC turns around and smiles at her. He sits down next to her.)


	11. Episode 11

Episode 11

SCENE 1

(Sighing Amber leans her head back against the wall. It had been two days now and nothing had happened. Occasionally someone came with water and food, but refused to talk to them.)

Vulture: Apparently they're just letting us rot in here.

Robin: I thought they had a plan for us.

Vulture: They kidnapped us for no reason at all!

(At that the door opens and about ten people in black clothes and masks walk in. In pairs they grab one of the captives and pull a hood over their heads. Vulture struggles violently and one of her guards punches her hard in her injured rip. She lets out a cry and slumps down only held by the guards.)

Crow (muffled): What are you doing?

Guard: Shut up!

(They then drag the captives out of the room and as the door falls shut, the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 2

(Alice, Ellie, Jack, Kayla and Ryan are sitting in the café eating breakfast.)

Alice (cont.): Well and then she just left!

Ellie: She believed him?

Alice: Yes! First she tells us, he's some kind of lunatic and then she trusts his word like that. I don't get it!

Jack: And we're nowhere near finding out, what happened to Amber and the others.

Ryan: Shouldn't the kidnapper contact us? Like a bribe or something.

Jack: That'd be wonderful.

Ellie: Wonderful?

Jack (shrugs): Yea, we'd have something to work with then.

(Kayla picks in her plate of beans and pushes it away. Ellie twirls a strand of her blonde hair around her finger, then a wide smile spreads across her face.)

Ryan: What?

Ellie: We can't just sit around waiting for something to happen, so I decided to do something.

Alice: Do what?

Ellie: Well, what do I do best?

Jack: Ellie, you can't write about it.

Ellie (snaps): Why not?

Jack: Because it makes us weak. We can't tell the whole city our leader has been captured.

Alice: We'll be fine.

Ryan: Yea, we still have Lex and me.

Ellie: And Slade and Jay.

Alice: We have a bunch of fighters.

Jack: It's not about the fighters. How do we look to the other tribes, when it's apparently so easy to take our leader?

Kayla: I think you're worrying too much, Jack. It could help with the search. Maybe someone saw something that night.

Ellie: Exactly!

(She pushes her empty plate aside and leaves. Alice and Kayla follow her, leaving Jack to shake his head and Ryan to eat Kayla's plate as well.)

SCENE 3

(Slade is pacing in front of Ruby's door and finally gets his nerves together to knock on the door. After a voice from inside asks him to come in, he steps into the room. Ruby gives him one look, then turns his back on him and continues to fold laundry on her bed.)

Ruby: What do you want, Slade?

Slade: I came to apologize.

Ruby: What for?

(Slade sighs and moves closer, but she just takes a step away from him so he stops.)

Slade: Look, you have every right to be angry at me, but you have to understand that-...

Ruby (snaps): Understand what?!

Slade: I didn't think Ebony would lie to me and she seemed sincere.

Ruby: Well, she did!

Slade: I know that now and I'm sorry, I didn't believe you. We've known each other so long and I could always trust you. It was stupid.

(Finally she turns around and a small smile crosses Slade's face, but Ruby remains serious.)

Ruby: It was really stupid! I've been your friend, why wouldn't you believe me? You hurt me, Slade!

Slade (softly): I know. I messed up, but maybe... Maybe you can forgive me?

Ruby: Don't count on it!

(She then points at the door.)

Ruby: Now leave!

Slade: But, Ruby...

Ruby: Get out!

(Frustrated she throws a t-shirt at him, that she was folding. Disappointed he catches the clothes, then throws it back at her and leaves.)

SCENE 3

(Lex is sitting in his room with a comic book, irritably flicking through it. His door is open and we can see Darryl walking past, then after a few seconds he walks past again. This repeats itself for a while, until Lex throws the comic book to the floor and sits up.)

Lex (shouts): What the hell, Darryl!

(The younger boy pokes his head inside with a half smile on his face.)

Darryl: Sorry.

Lex: Come in!

(Darryl slowly walks in and closes the door.)

Lex: Why were you lurking?

Darryl: I need to ask you something, but.. I just don't know how to put it.

Lex (impatiently): Just spill the beans.

Darryl: Well, you... uh... you're really good with girls, right? I mean... uhm... you...ah... you get them, right?

(With a wide grin Lex leans forward and shrugs.)

Lex: Some might disagree with you, but yes... I do understand them. So who's the lucky lady?

(Darryl looks very uncomfortable, treating from one foot on another, before he speaks.)

Darryl: When you... uh... you know, sleep with a girl and she ignores you afterwards, what's the matter?

Lex (laughs): One of the Harpie-girls? Maybe it was just a one time thing. Man those are some feisty girls.

Darryl: But she never even mentioned it.

Lex: Were you that bad?

Darryl (quickly): No!

(Amused Lex smirks at him, before he gets up and puts a friendly arm around his shoulder.)

Lex: You know, Darryl, women are crazy. You can never do the right thing, because they don't know what they want. You don't do anything, let her come to you.

Darryl: But isn't the guy supposed to do the first step?

Lex: What first step? You already slept with her, didn't you?

Darryl: Yea, but we weren't dating or anything. I didn't give her something nice before.

(Lex shakes his head and sits down again.)

Lex: You're the first guy, who doesn't understand a one-night-stand.

(Camera closes up on Darryl's unhappy face, before fading out.)

SCENE 4

(In Salene's room, Sparrow packs her stuff into a bag pack and then turns to the door, where KC stands and watches her. A crooked smile creeps up on her face.)

Sparrow: What are you doing? Sad to see me leave?

KC: Why would I? You've only been here a few days.

Sparrow (shrugs): Yes, but they were fun. Mostly that is.

KC: You could probably stay, if you want.

(She laughs as she picks up her bag and walks towards him.)

Sparrow: I have a tribe, you know, and Kestrel gave me an order. She wants me to go to the warehouses and talk to Bray and Noel.

KC: Alone? The city is dangerous, especially for a girl.

Sparrow (frowns): What? I can manage, KC.

KC: Sure, but you just recovered.

Sparrow: I wasted too much time laying down already. Now I have to get my sister back!

(She pushes past him, but KC follows her into the entrance hall, where Salene is on guard duty. She stands when she sees the Harpy and gives her a warm smile.)

Salene: I guess, this is Goodbye then?

Sparrow (nods): I'll be around. While Crow is gone, I'll be the informant.

KC: I'm coming with you.

(Both girls turn to him, Sparrow annoyed and Salene surprised.)

Salene & Sparrow: Why?

KC: I want to check the warehouses out... see Bray. You know, I've been with him in the mines.

Salene: I guess you can.

Sparrow: No, he can't. (turns to KC) I don't need you to look after me.

KC: Fine, I won't! I'm still coming, though.

Sparrow: Fine!

(The two of them walk out, leaving Salene to look after them smiling.)

Salene: He sure did grow up.

SCENE 5

(Jay sits behind the hospital in the little park on a bench. To his feet is an old can, which he kicks from side to side, deep in thoughts. Pictures of Amber flash across the screen and he angrily kicks the can away. From off-screen sarcastic laughter is heard. Camera pans around, showing Ram walking towards him.)

Ram: Well, what do we have here? The mighty Jay has fallen.

(Jay doesn't turn around, but his face contorts in anger.)

Jay: Go away, Ram!

Ram: And you lost your manners, too. You're loosing it, boy.

Jay: Just leave me alone. I can do without your snide remarks.

(Ram reaches the bench and stops to stand next to him. Jay looks up at him with a disgusted look.)

Ram: I have other great attributes to me, Jay. Can I interest you in an intelligent discussion?

Jay: No, but I'd appreciate a little dose of Walking Away on your part.

Ram: Now, why are you so mopy? Don't you have a baby to look after?

Jay (snaps): It's not mine!

Ram (sniggers): So that's what eating you up. Bray is back in the picture.

Jay: He's not! Haven't you paid attention, Ram? He doesn't want to be part of the Mall Rats any more.

Ram: So are you grumpy because Amber is gone or because she doesn't want you any more? That's the fate of a rebound, you should know that.

Jay: What do you know about relationships?

Ram (shrugs): Obviously not as much as you do, considering you go from one lady to the next...

(At this Jay jumps up and is about to hit Ram, but misses as Ram quickly stands aside. Laughing he turns his back on him and leaves.)

SCENE 6

(The camera pans in from the previous scene to a dark room, as the camera pans around we see it's an old butchers shop. The door is kicked open and two of the black guards wrestle a struggling captive inside, still with the black hood over her head. They push her into the old freezer. Of course it doesn't work. They take off her hood and we see it's Amber. Then the doors are shut behind her, before she can do something. Screaming she pushes against the door, but they don't budge.)

Amber: Let me out! Where are the others?!

(There's no answer and after a few seconds she realizes this and slumps down on the ground with her back against the door. She sighs and tears are forming in her eyes.)

SCENE 7

(Camera cuts to a close up of Baby Bray, as the camera pans out we see Trudy feeding him mashed vegetables. Brady sits next to her eating sliced carrots.)

Brady: Mommy, where is Bray's mommy?

(Trudy hesitates then gives her daughter a warm smile.)

Trudy: Amber is with our new friends. She'll be back soon.

Brady: What friends?

Trudy: You remember the girls with the feathers in their hair?

(Brady nods fiercely and puts another piece of carrot in her mouth.)

Trudy (cont.): Those friends.

Brady: Why didn't she take Bray?

Trudy: Well... They're busy with stuff, so she decided Bray was better off here with you and me.

Brady: And Jay!

(Trudy sighs, then smiles and ruffles her daughter's hair.)

Trudy: Yes, but Jay is... uhm... not feeling so good at the moment.

Brady: He sick?

Trudy: In a way, yes.

(Brady nods, puts another piece of carrot in her mouth and jumps down from her chair.)

Brady: Can we go play?  
>Trudy: Bray isn't finished and after he has eaten, we have to put him down for his nap.<p>

Brady: Sleeping is so boring!

Trudy: You have to sleep, too, young lady.

(She giggles and runs off.)

Brady (calls): Sammy! Lottie!

(Trudy laughs softly to herself and keeps feeding Bray Jr.)

SCENE 8

(Jack and Ellie are in their room. Ellie is already typing away on her computer, while Jack is pacing behind her.)

Ellie: Jack, stop that! I can't concentrate.

Jack: Well, I still don't think you should write about Amber.

Ellie: You're being paranoid!

Jack: Do you really feel this is a good way to introduce ourselves to the whole city? People are never going to take us seriously.

Ellie: We need all the help we can get since the kidnapper hasn't given word from him.

(She pauses and turns around to face him. Her expression is now softer.)

Ellie (cont): And I also really want to write again.

Jack: Can you at least talk to Lex and Jay before you print anything?

Ellie: If I write it's going to be the truth, Jack, like it or not.

Jack (nods): I know. I can't stop you, I've known you long enough to know that.

(They both grin at each other at this point.)

Jack (cont.): But I still think, you should talk to whoever is leader right now.

Ellie: You want me to ask permission?

Jack: No! I don't want you to stir up trouble in the tribe and you know Lex hates being left out.

Ellie: Fine!

(She pushes her hair out of her face and continues writing. Jack watches her for a while, before he leaves.)

SCENE 9

(KC and Sparrow have nearly reached the warehouses.)

Sparrow (cont.): Yea, they were aggressive, but I could still have managed without you.

KC: Sure you could, but you remember, when they cornered you.

Sparrow (sighs): I should never have told you about that. I blame the boredom.

KC (grins): It's not like you haven't told me much more embarrassing stuff during Never have I ever.

Sparrow: Don't mention it, Mr. Peed-His-Pants!

(She flicks her hair laughing, while his face turns a deep shade of red. Before he can say something, Yara steps out of an alley into their way.)

Yara: What do you want here?

(Sparrow is clearly taken aback, then points at the feathers in her hair and the green feather on her cheek.)

Sparrow: I'm a Harpy. I've come to talk to Bray and Noel.

Yara (points at KC): And him?

Sparrow: A friend.

Yara: Okay, go ahead.

(She steps aside and both of them hurry along. When they're out of earshot, KC turns to Sparrow.)

KC: Who was that?

Sparrow (shrugs): No idea. They usually don't have guards. I guess things are really getting bad around the city.

KC: Are you happy now that I came along?

Sparrow (laughs): No.

(KC pouts and crosses his arms in front of his chest. They enter the warehouses in silence.)

SCENE 10

(Giggling Brady runs through the long corridor towards Lottie's and Sammy's rooms. A door opens up and Gel steps out. She only wears simple make-up and her hair is down falling in curls over her shoulders. Brady can't stop quickly enough and runs into her. Surprised Gel takes a step back then crouches near the toddler.)

Brady: Ouch!

Gel: You shouldn't be running this fast.

Brady: It's your fault. You was in my way!

Gel (rolls her eyes): Are you okay?

(Brady gets up and pushes past her.)

Brady: Yes!

(She then runs farther down the corridor, but now Trudy appears on the other end of the corridor with Bray on her hip.)

Trudy (calls): Gel, would you mind grabbing her for me?

(Gel turns around, runs after Brady and grabs her around the middle. The toddler shouts and kicks, while Gel has a good grip on her, but holds her out from her body and walks up to Trudy.)

Trudy: Thanks Gel, can you bring her to my room? She refuses to take her nap.

Gel: Uhm... Could you take her?

Brady: Let me go! Let me go!

Trudy: I already have Bray, I can't hold them both. Be a dear, Gel.

(Gel rolls her eyes, but follows Trudy to their room. After Trudy has closed the door behind them, she puts Brady down, who tries to reach the door handle, but can't reach.)

Trudy: Thanks again. How are you doing, Gel?

(She gives her a concerned look, while she puts Bray jr into the crib and then grabs Brady to get her ready for bed. Gel watches the baby in the crib.)

Gel: Yes, I'm fine.

Trudy: Have you talked to him?

Brady: To who?

Gel: No, why would I?

Trudy: You can't ignore him forever.

Bray: Who?

(Brady struggles, but Trudy finally puts her Pjs on and tucks her in under the sheets and lies down with her.)

Trudy: Well, I think you should talk to him. Brady has to sleep now though, so why not do it now?

Gel: I can't! It's embarrassing.

(She then leaves mother and child alone. Brady looks up at her mother.)

Brady: Who will Gel talk to?

Trudy: Gel has boy problems, Sweetie. Promise me you'll never start liking boys.

Brady (smiles): I like Sammy.

Trudy (laughs): Yes, he is nice.

(She picks up a book from the floor and reads Brady a story.)

SCENE 11

(Kayla walks up to Salene, who's still on guard duty. The readhead looks up at the younger girl.)

Kayla: Have you seen KC?

Salene: Yes, he went to the warehouses with Sparrow.

Kayla (sighs): Great.

Salene (smiles): Why? Do you two have another date planned?

(Kayla looks surprised, then shrugs it off laughing.)

Kayla: We don't go on dates. Well, I wanted him to come to the city with me, but looks like I'll just have to go alone.

Salene: Do you think that's wise? With all that's going on?

Kayla: I'm not going far, Salene. I can watch out for myself.

(Before Salene can say one more word, she hurries out of the hospital. Salene sighs. The camera pans around to show Ryan approaching. He smiles and sits down next to her.)

Ryan: Where is she off to in such a hurry?

Salene (shrugs): No idea.

Ryan: Things have been busy lately, huh?

Salene: You mean since the party? Everyone's worried.

Ryan: It's just weird. No one else has been taken in the city. Just this one incident.

Salene: Should that relieve us or worry us?

Ryan (shrugs): I don't know.

(Silence creeps up between them. Ryan rubs his head and then turns to Salene.)

Ryan: Can I ask you something, Salene?

Salene: Sure, go ahead.

Ryan: You and me... do you think we still have a chance?

(Salene looks surprised, then her glance falls to the ground.)

Salene: Ryan... I... Don't you see it? We're like strangers.

Ryan: But that doesn't mean, I don't care about you any more. I married you for a reason.

Salene: You don't even know me any more, Ryan! You care about the past. I think we should move on.

(Ryan gives her a long look, before he stands up and leaves in a rush. Salene looks after him and pulls her knees up to her chest and hugs them tight.)

SCENE 12

(Sparrow and KC enter the first warehouse and come face to face with the children, who found shelter there in the past days and a few of the disabled.)

Sparrow: Wow, so many.

KC: Who is in charge?

Sparrow: Bray and Noel, but I can't see them any where.

(She stands on her tiptoes to get a better look. Bray pushes through the crowd towards them and finally Sparrow sees him. She grabs KC's arm and pulls him with her until they stand right in front of him. Bray raises an eyebrow at her and tries to hide his disappointment.)

Bray: Sparrow, what are you doing here?

Sparrow: Kestrel sent me. A lot has been going on and she's sorry, you're only hearing of this now.

Bray: What happened? Where is Crow?

Sparrow: Well, the thing is... a few of our girls were kidnapped along with Amber the leader of the Mall Rats. Crow is one of them.

(He looks shocked, his eyes dart from her to KC and back.)

Bray: Kidnapped by whom?

Sparrow (shrugs): We don't know. We haven't heard anything from the kidnapper yet.

Bray: Have you been looking for her?

Sparrow: Of course, but no luck.

Bray (desperately): I'm going to look for her! She might be in danger. Why haven't you come sooner?

KC (bursts in): She couldn't!

Sparrow (glares at him): Shut up, KC! Well, our tribe is a little small right now and Kestrel and I were hurt, too. There really wasn't anyone who could come by.

(Bray doesn't really listen since he's busy watching KC closely.)

Bray: Hey, don't I know you?

KC: So you remember?

Bray: No, you just seem familiar.

KC: I knew you couldn't forget my sweet face.

Bray: I take it you're a Mall Rat then?

KC: Yes, so are you.

Bray: I belong here now.

KC: Yea, right. You're just hiding here.

Bray: I'm not hiding from anything! The Mall Rats are my past, which I can't even remember. My future is here.

KC: You might be wrong about the future.

Bray: What do you mean?

KC: I'm talking about your baby.

(There is a grave silence between them, as Bray's eyes widen in shock and Sparrow looks very confused.)

Sparrow: What baby?

KC: Amber's son of course. There's a reason his name is Bray Jr.

Bray: I have a son?

KC: Who's mother has been kidnapped, yes.

Sparrow: All the more reason to get down to business.

(Camera zooms in on Bray's shocked face before cutting to black.)

SCENE 13

(Out in the woods Kestrel is standing in the tree house she shares with Vulture. Dove just came in and approaches their leader.)

Kestrel: How are things going?

Dove: Slow. The girls just came back for a little rest after setting up traps, but no word from Sparrow or the others in the city.

Kestrel: I hope they'll be back tonight. Who is on guard?

Dove: Since the best of our scouts aren't here at the moment I put Nene, Sora and Swallow on guard duty.

Kestrel: Good, I'll be down in a second helping with the security.

(She rubs her temples and Dove gives her a worried look.)

Dove: Everything okay?

Kestrel: Yes, I'm fine. Go ahead, Dove!

(Dove lingers for a second about to say something, but decides against it and leaves. Kestrel lets out a deep sigh. She blinks a few times, massages her temples and sways towards her bed, where she lies down.)

SCENE 14

(Angrily Ryan walks through the hospital and gets to the back entrance. He pushes the door open and steps outside in the park while Jay is on his way inside. He sees the look on Ryan's face and stops immediately.)

Jay: What's wrong?

Ryan: Doesn't matter!

(He tries to push past Jay, but he grabs his arm and hold him back.)

Ryan: What?!

Jay: Where are you going?

Ryan: Just away from here.

Jay: Look, nobody should go alone. At least tell me what's wrong.

Ryan: I don't even know you, why should I tell you?

Jay: I am a good listener.

(Ryan gets a little less defensive and eyes him up. Jay just smiles and shrugs.)

Ryan: You don't seem to have any room for other people's problems.

Jay: What makes you think that?

Ryan (shrugs): Everybody says you seem off and moody.

Jay: Of course I'm off. Amber is gone and we can't do anything about it. (pauses) But let's talk about you.

Ryan (hesitates): It's... uh... Oh, well, it's Salene.

Jay: You used to be married, right? Trudy told me.

Ryan: Yes... used to be. Then I come here and find out our baby is dead and now she told me, she doesn't even want to try again.

Jay: Well, isn't that a bit fast? I mean you haven't seen each other in a long time. (pauses) Oh and sorry for the baby.

Ryan: I didn't mean to start off where we left it, just... Get to know each other better, go on a date. I do still care about her.

Jay: You have to respect her. It's just a few months ago that Pride died. You know she has been with someone else, right?

Ryan: Yea... I didn't know he died, though. Do you think she still loves him?

Jay: Maybe, it's hard to say.

(The two men walk into the hospital again, starting to talk about their problem with women.)

SCENE 15

(Gel is leaving her room and heading for the café. She only gets to take a few steps before Darryl appears at the end of the corridor, heading in the opposite direction. As he sees her, he stops and stares at her, while Gel quickly lowers her glance and hurries past him. He then is left alone in the corridor looking after her.)

SCENE 16

(Shouts and footsteps are heard, as we see Kayla hiding behind a garbage container. The camera then pans around to show a group of kids chasing a big guy with purple hair down the street. Kayla looks down on the pentagram on the back of her hand. She turns around and picks up a bag, before running back to the hospital.)

SCENE 17

(Bray, Noel, Sparrow and KC are sitting in old camping chairs behind one of the smaller warehouses. Bray still looks a little pale and out of it, while Noel is leading the conversation.)

Noel (cont.): So they and this... Amber have been kidnapped a few days ago?

Sparrow: Yup, you haven't seen anything around here? This could be a good place to hide somebody.

Noel: Not that I know of. I'll ask around, but we don't really scout around here.

Bray: So Crow is kidnapped? You sure it's not the Astros again?

Sparrow (nods): Kestrel already talked to them.

KC: Do you know if anyone else has been taken around the city?

(They all turn to him and he shrugs)

KC (cont.): That's how it started with the Chosen.

Noel: Have you seen the state of the city? It's chaos out there. How would we know if someone has been taken or not.

Sparrow: He's right.

KC: So what are we doing?

Bray: We could ask the Consilium.

Sparrow (shakes her head): Kestrel won't let us go near the school.

Noel: Kaelem clearly doesn't care about the city or he would do something against the fighting in his name.

Bray: Then all we can do is search the city.

(All four have unhappy expressions on their faces as they consider the task.)

SCENE 18

(Ellie pushes away from the desk and holds a piece of paper in her hand. A wide grin spreads across her face.)

Ellie: Done! This is brilliant!

(She then runs off to find Lex. In the corridor she pushes past the kids and finally finds Lex, Ebony and Ram in the café. She slams the piece of paper forcefully down on the table.)

Ellie: Read it and approve!

(Lex raises an eyebrow at her and Ebony snatches the piece of paper to read it.)

Lex: What is it?

Ellie: The amulet

Ram: What?

Lex: Your stupid news sheet?

Ellie: It's not stupid!

(Ebony puts the paper down.)

Ebony: You want to tell the whole mad city out there the Harpies and Amber got kidnapped?

(Ram grabs the news sheet and reads it quickly.)

Ellie: Of course, maybe somebody has seen them.

Ebony: And maybe someone will just use this to get to us. Everyone could pretend to be the kidnapper and blackmail us.

Ellie: I'm tired of waiting. We should do something.

Ram: This is not so bad.

Lex: What do you mean?

Ram: Well, we've been thinking what to do against the Consilium and their lies. This is a good way to get our word out there. Of course it's not as great as City Net, but it'll do.

Ellie: Exactly! The amulet is here to get the truth out there.

Lex: This is stupid, there is no picture on it.

Ellie: Uhm... Jack could maybe help with that.

Ram: No need to bother him. I'll get the pictures on it and get one of the copy machines running again.

Lex: Fine, but Jack will have to get the cameras running today!

(Ellie snatches the news sheet from Ram and looks at him suspiciously.)

Ellie: I'd rather do this with Jack.

Lex: Well, but he's busy. So you'll have to deal with Ram.

Ram (laughs): Are you scared of me, Blondie?

Ellie: You'll be a distraction!

(She then walks off. Ram follows her laughing and Ebony shoots Lex an incredulous look.)

Ebony: Why are you okay with that stupid news sheet?

Lex: It seems helpful. Ellie's right, we should take action.

Ebony: So what next? Wandering the streets calling after Amber? If you ask me, she's not much of a leader anyway.

SCENE 19

(Kayla walks into the hospital and puts the bag down, stretching and catching her breath. Alice, who's on guard duty now, walks up to her and points at the bag.)

Alice: What have we got here?

(Kayla lets her arms drop and smiles proudly at her.)

Kayla: Something to keep me busy, that'll also benefit the tribe.

Alice: What is it?

(She reaches down and opens the bag, to see a lot of gardening supplies. The girls share a satisfied smile, before Alice goes serious.)

Alice: Have you been out there on your own?

(Kayla pushes a strand of hair out of her face and shrugs.)

Kayla: So? No big deal and I didn't want to wait around for KC to show.

Alice: It's dangerous outside. You could have taken somebody else.

Kayla. No one was around at the time I wanted to leave. It was easier this way.

Alice: Also makes it easier, for you to get captured again. Is that really what you want?

Kayla: I'm here, okay? Nothing happened.

Alice: I don't want you to go out alone, Kayla.

Kayla: I'm not a little kid, Alice. I don't need you to look after me.

(She rolls her eyes and and picks up the bag.)

Alice (grumpy): Sorry, that I cared.

(Kayla's face softens and the annoyed expression is replaced by a smile as she turns to Alice.)

Kayla: I'm sorry, Alice. It's been a long while since I've been part of a tribe.

Alice: It's okay. (pauses) What do you want to do with the stuff anyway?

Kayla (grins): Back in the day I was pretty good at gardening and it wouldn't hurt to have some vegetables around here, would it?

Alice: Back in the day, I was running my own farm. Do you want a hand?

Kayla: That'd be great.

Alice: I'll catch up with you after my guard duty.

(Kayla nods and walks off to the back entrance of the hospital.)

SCENE 20

(The meeting at the warehouses is over and Sparrow and KC prepare to leave. Noel walks off, but Bray puts a hand on KC's shoulder and takes him aside to speak in private.)

Bray: What you said... about my son... where is he now? Has he been taken as well?

KC: No, Salene and Trudy are looking after him.

Bray: But... Ebony said she's with somebody else and they had a kid.

KC: I don't know the story behind Amber and Jay. I've been in the mines like you, remember? All I know is that the kid is not his.

Bray: I want to see him.

KC: Jay?

Bray: No, my son.

KC: Why don't you come by the hospital then? I'm sure the others would love to see you, too.

(Bray keeps silent for a moment, scratching his chin.)

Bray: I'll have to find Crow first, but I will.

(Sparrow looks at them, tapping her toes impatiently, running a hand through her messy hair.)

Sparrow: Are you coming, or what? (sarcastically) Can't let me go alone, can you? Someone might attack me.

(KC rolls his eyes at her and turns back to Bray.)

KC: I'll have to go. Guess I'll see you around.

Bray: Yea, I'll see you around... KC?

(He nods and then punches Sparrow's shoulder lightly, to show her that he's ready to go.)

SCENE 21

(Gel is sitting in her room, crying. In her hands is an old picture of an older woman. She brushes her hair out of her face.)

Gel (whispers): I'm just like you, Mum. All the things you told me... I'm sorry. You must be disappointed.

(She gently strokes the face of her mother on the picture, before she throws herself on the bed sobbing.)

SCENE 22

(The captured Harpies have changed location as well. They are now locked in an old apartment in a deserted building. Robin is sitting on a windowsill looking out over the city. Vulture has finally allowed Hummy to look at her wounds and we see her left side is one big purple bruise. Crow enters the room the other girls are sitting in.)

Vulture: Have you found anything?

Crow (shakes her head): No, this place is empty.

(She walks over to Robin and stares out of the window, too.)

Crow: I wonder what they did to Amber.

(Vulture sits up and puts her shirt back on.)

Vulture: Do you think they wasted her?

Hummy: No, they wouldn't! (pauses) Would they?

(Crow shrugs and sits down on the floor.)

Crow: We don't even know who they are or what they want.

(Robin still looks out absent minded and reaches up to open the window, but it doesn't budge.)

Robin: Do you think the windows of the other apartments are locked, too? We could easily bust this one.

Vulture: Are you mad? We'd fall to our deaths!

Robin: But maybe not. Besides, who says they didn't bring us here to starve us to death?

Vulture: Break the glass if you want to, but you're not climbing out the fucking window, Robin! Try it and I'm tying you to the radiator.

Hummy: I just want to go home. Kestrel was right, not letting us go into the city.

Vulture: Bullshit!

(She doesn't look to convinced as she says it, though. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 23

(Ellie and Ram are sitting in front of her computer. She has an excited smile on her lips as he leans triumphantly back and stretches his arms. We see the new news sheet with pictures of the captured Harpies and Amber.)

Ram: All done!

Ellie: I hate to say this, but good job.

Ram: You don't need to say it. I already now.

Ellie (rolls her eyes): Whatever.

(She hits a button and walks over to the printer.)

Ellie: Good thing Sammy and Lottie made all those pictures at the party.

(Ram walks over and takes the news sheet from her.)

Ram: I'll make some copies of these to hand out in the city.

(Right at the moment as they stand very close to each other, Jack walks in and stops in his tracks. His mouth twitches and Ellie quickly takes a step away from Ram.)

Jack: What's going on here?

Ram: I'll be gone then. Looking forward to working more with you, Ellie.

(He winks at her and gives Jack a wide grin before leaving the room with the news sheet. Ellie quickly steps to Jack and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, which he shrugs off.)

Ellie: Ram is helping me with the Amulet.

Jack: But that used to be our thing!

Ellie: I know and I'd rather do it with you, but-...

Jack: He's trying it on with you! I could see it! That's probably why I'm on my own with the security work now, right?

(Ellie takes a seat on the bed and motions for Jack to sit with her.)

Ellie: Jack, listen to me. I talked to Lex, like you wanted to and Ram was also there. He made some good suggestions to improve the article and offered help. Then Lex decided that Ram should work with me and you should do the security work on your own.

Jack: What if he starts something?

Ellie (laughs): Ram? Really?

Jack (shrugs): He's the one with three wives.

(She wraps her arms around his waist.)

Ellie: I'd still have you and really? Ram? Come on, give me some credit.

(She hits him lightly on the forehead shaking her head. He smiles and pulls her in for a kiss.)

SCENE 24

(Ram walks out of Ellie and Jack's room with a satisfied look on his face and heads for his room. He's nearly there, when the door next to his room opens and Dylan walks out. He stops in his tracks, when he sees Ram and tries to hide in his room again.)

Ram: Stop right there, boy!

(Frightened he just stops and stares at the ex-Techno leader. Ram steps closer to him with a slight grin on his face.)

Ram: You think I haven't noticed you? Sneaking away whenever I come in a room, hiding behind your brother. You know, that really annoys me.

(Dylan doesn't say anything, just keeps staring. Ram rolls his eyes and snorts.)

Ram: You see, I don't mind people being scared of me. In fact I appreciate it, but normally I know what I've done to earn their fear.

Dylan (quietly): Y-you... you... you took me and Chester away.

(Ram laughs and then takes a step towards him, making Dylan step back into his room.)

Ram: That's a long time ago, don't you think? I'm a Mall Rats now and Mall Rats are good people, right?

Dylan: Leave me alone!

(Footsteps are heard and Kayla walks into frame with her gardening tools. She raises an eyebrow at the boys.)

Kayla: What are you doing?

Ram: Nothing. Just getting to know the kids a little.

Kayla: Right. Dylan, do you want to help me outside? I'm going to plant some vegetables.

(The boy brightens up and takes the hand Kayla offers him.)

Ram: Getting dirty. Quite the farmersgirl here, ey?

Kayla: Shut up! Come on, Dylan. Let's get started.

(They start walking away, but Dylan turns around and looks at Ram scowling.)

Dylan: You'll not get any of our vegetables.

Ram: Oh no! How am I gonna live without those imaginary vegetables.

(Laughing to himself he enters his room.)

SCENE 25

(Amber is lying on the floor, her head propped up on her jacket, when suddenly a noise is heard. It takes a while until she realizes it and jumps up. She pounds her fists against the door.)

Amber (shouts): HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!

(Footsteps are heard and Amber hits the door even harder, shouting desperately.)

Voice off-screen: Step away from the door!

(Quickly Amber stumbles away and shortly afterwards the sound of a bar sliding away is heard. As the door opens bright light shines into the dark room and two shades are standing in the doorway looking at Amber. She shields her eyes to get a better look and camera fades out.)


	12. Episode 12

Episode 12

SCENE 1

(Lex and KC are standing in the doorway to Lex's room so they still have the entrance in sight.)

KC: I'm telling you, she did it again.

Lex: Keeping Bray and Amber apart, so what? Don't tell me you're suddenly gone romantic, KC.

KC: What I mean is, when she lies about small things, what else do you think she keeps to herself?

Lex: It's Ebony, you never know what she's about.

KC: So you don't think, she might know about Tai-San?

(Lex throws him a glare and crosses his arms.)

Lex: She doesn't or she would've used the information to get something out of me. Especially now that I'm the leader around here.

KC: They weren't exactly friends. She could just have her stay away like she did with Bray.

Lex: That's different. She always had a thing for Bray and if she couldn't have him, no one can.

KC: Well, Crow can.

Lex: Yea well, at least they don't live here. Imagine having Loverboy around again and all the drama.

(They laugh before the camera fades out.)

SCENE 2

(Some of the Mallrats are standing in the café. Ellie and Ram have printed more copies of the news sheet and piled them up on a table.)

Ellie: We need at least a few of you to help hand them out in the city.

(Ebony joins them with a cup of coffee in her hand.)

Ebony: You want the kids to go out there? They'll get wasted by those freaks.

Ellie: Since when are you concerned, Ebony?

Ebony (shrugs): I'm just saying.

Alice: She got a point though. We should go in bigger groups.

(Ellie sighs and nods, then picks up a stack of paper and hands them to her sister.)

Ellie: Alright, then I'd say you take one or two of the kids with you and keep an eye on them.

(Alice takes the stack from her and waves at Dylan and Chester.)

Alice: Come on, boys, we've got something to do.

Dylan: But I want to help Kayla again.

Alice: You can do that later and Kayla probably helps with the amulet any ways.

(Grumbling the brothers follow Alice out of the café. Ellie goes on handing out stacks to the other Mallrats until only her, Jack and Ram are left.)

Ellie: Guess, we'll have to hand these out and then get working on the next news sheet.

Ram: No way, I'm going out there!

Jack (amused): Are you scared, Ram?

Ram: I'm not scared, but I'm not going to be chased by some kids. Not happening!

Ellie: So who's handing these out?

Jack: I'd love to help, but as our genius over there volunteered, I'm working alone on the security cameras and alarms. Why did you volunteer any way?

Ram (grins): I was bored.

(He walks off, but stops at the door and looks back at Ellie.)

Ram: Are you coming? You wanted to do the interview today, right?

Ellie: I'll be right with you, just go ahead.

(Ram leaves and Ellie looks exhausted to Jack. He smiles and taps a finger at the last stack of the Amulet.)

Jack: Maybe you can drop these off on Kayla or Gel. I'll have to go now.

Ellie: Yes, I envy you. I'd rather work on security than having an interview with Ram. He'll probably not say anything helpful.

Jack: Probably not.

(He gives her a quick peck on the cheek before he walks off. Camera zooms in on the news sheet before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 3

(Sammy and Lottie are walking the streets with Ruby handing out news sheets.)

Sammy: This is so boring, why can't someone else do this?

Ruby: Because there is no one else, Sammy.

(He looks at her scowling.)

Sammy: It would be fine if you did it alone with Lottie.

Lottie: Just so you don't have to do anything.

Ruby: You'd be bored at the hospital, too. Most of us are out in the streets.

Sammy: Yea, let's see how many of us return.

Ruby: Sammy, don't say stuff like that!

(Lottie pushes her hair back and stuffs a copy of the news sheet into a girls cleavage.)

Lottie: I wouldn't mind, if Gel got lost on the way.

Sammy: You're only jealous because she's prettier than you.

(She turns around and glares at him)

Lottie (shouts): AM NOT!

Sammy: Are so!

(She lets out a frustrated scream and pushes him hard. Right afterwards Ruby pulls them off each other.)

Ruby: Stop that! Hand out the news sheet and then we're heading back. It's dangerous out here.

Sammy: Exactly and they send us you for protection. A girl...

Lottie: Hey!

Ruby: You think you can do a better job, huh?

(A boy takes a news sheet from Sammy, looks at it and throws it on the ground.)

Boy: This is not from the Consilium.

Ruby: No, our tribe did it.

Boy: All information should come from the Consilium.

Ruby (defensive): And why is that?

Boy: Because they know everything!

Lottie: No, they don't! You're stupid.

(Ruby puts a hand on her chest and holds her back.)

Ruby: Don't. (to the boy) We don't want to fight, we're just looking for some friends of ours.

Boy: What happened to them?

Sammy: Somebody took them.

Boy: You mean like kidnapped? Are you supporting the Consilium and going to school?

Ruby: No, we just arrived and were figuring everything out.

Boy (snorts): Well, then you shouldn't be surprised. Nothing happens to those who side with Kaelem.

(He walks off and the three Mallrats look after him in shock.)

Lottie: Was he serious?

Sammy: He was completely nuts! Those Consilium are really getting on my nerves.

Ruby: Shh, don't say that too loudly around here, Sammy. Let's hand these sheets out and head back to the hospital.

(They go about their business again.)

SCENE 4:

(Camera cuts to Amber, who blinks at the person standing in the door. The man takes a step forward and we see it's Kaelem. He has a surprised look on his face, but then reaches out to Amber to support her.)

Kaelem (softly): Are you okay?

(Amber looks relieved and gladly takes his hand. She's very pale and gaunt. Her voice is raspy.)

Amber: I-I think so. Wh-who are y-you? How did you f-f-find me?

Kaelem: You don't look so good, let's get you fixed up and talk later, okay?

(She nods and Kaelem puts an arm around her to steady her while walking. They slowly leave the butcher shop and we see that the city around them is deserted and silent.)

Kaelem: I was taking a walk. This part of the city is very quiet and good for thinking. It was quite a shock, when I heard you banging against the door. I'm Kaelem by the way.

Amber: From th-the Consilium?

Kaelem (smiles): Yes. I take it you've heard of me. As I hear it, not so much good.

(She can't help it but smile at the young man and camera fades out.)

SCENE 5

(In another part of the city Gel and Kayla walk around with each a stack of the amulets in their hands. Only a few people really take the time to look at them and ask questions, mostly they are ignored.)

Gel (groans): This is just pointless!

Kayla: We could as well be handing out garbage, the reaction would be the same.

Gel: Eew, so gross!

(Kayla rolls her eyes)

Kayla: Why don't you use your charm and get those guys to listen? I heard you're good at that.

Gel: I don't want to.

Kayla: Come on, the sooner we're done, the better.

Gel (snaps): Then you do it! I don't want to charm any one.

Kayla: Okay, calm down, Gel.

Gel: No! You go whore yourself out.

(She looks furiously at Kayla then pushes her news sheets in her arms and runs away.)

Kayla (yells): Gel, come back here! We're not supposed to go alone. GEL! GEL!

(Gel doesn't listen and just pushes past people until she's out of sight.)

Kayla (mutter): Stupid girl!

SCENE 6:

(Kestrel and Sparrow are walking towards the hospital. Right before they enter, Kestrel stumbles and nearly falls if Sparrow hadn't taken her by the arm. The older girl groans and holds her head.)

Sparrow (worriedly): Kestrel, what's wrong?

Kestrel: Nothing, nothing. I'm okay, you can let go of me now.

(Sparrow slowly lets go of her and they enter the hospital. Slade is on guard duty and just nods to the café. The Harpies enter and find only Lex and Ebony sitting at a table deep in conversation. Sparrow clears her throat and their heads turn. Lex only raises an eyebrow in surprise as they walk towards them.)

Ebony: If that isn't high and mighty we have here. What do you want?

Kestrel: I want to hear if you heard anything.

(Sparrow pulls out one of the news sheets and Kestrel takes it from her to smack it on the table in front of Lex.)

Kestrel: And also this. Don't you think you should have spoken to us about this first? I don't care if you want to make your own little news paper or some other shit, but printing pictures of my girls on there? Not cool!

Lex: I don't see your problem, missy. That can only help finding them.

Kestrel: Oh really? We haven't heard anything from the kidnappers and that must be for a reason. This will just put pressure on them and probably get my girls killed.

Lex: You're overreacting.

Ebony: Besides, if they wanted your girls dead, they would've already done it.

Sparrow: Shut your hole!

Ebony: Yea? Make me.

Kestrel: Sparrow, let it go.

(The younger girl glares at Ebony but follows her tribe leader's order.)

Lex: Well, it's done now anyway or do you want to pick up all those news sheets?

Kestrel: What's done is done, but you don't act on something like this without consulting me again. Are we agreed?

Lex (shrugs): Whatever. Hopefully something like this won't happen again.

Sparrow: So have you heard anything?

Ebony: No, all is quiet around here.

(From the entrance hall foot steps and heavy breathing is heard.)

Slade OS: Kayla, what's wrong?

SCENE 7:

(Ellie and Ram sit in the room she shares with Jack. Ellie sits on the bed scribbling on a notepad while Ram lunges in a chair at the desk looking very pleased with himself.)

Ram (cont.): While in Liberty I learned a great deal about me and about people. I realized I was wrong and I had treated them badly.

Ellie: So was that why you helped the Mallrats defeat Mega?

Ram (laughs): That would be a very sweet little tale, right? But no, it wasn't. Mega and I had been great friends and had plans and dreams together. He had betrayed my trust and I wanted revenge. That I could do something good for my reputation in the process was just a nice bonus.

Ellie: What were your plans afterwards? Did you want control over the city?

Ram: Mostly I was glad to have some technology around me again. You must think me stupid and delusional. I was aware of what people thought of me and I couldn't rule the city. There were no Technos any more so I was out of power and I'm still not really the favourite person around. So no, I didn't plan that.

Ellie: Did you try to redeem yourself? Telling people what happened to their friends?

Ram: I hadn't been with the Technos for months at this point and all I could gather from the information in the computers didn't help much. Mega was a little more ruthless than I had been. I did what I could, but I was focused on myself.

Ellie: What does that mean?

Ram (sighs): It means, I spent my time toying around with my computers instead of doing anything helpful.

Ellie: Okay.

Ram: No snarky comment?

Ellie: I'm a reporter right now, I have no opinion. So, Ram, why do you stay with the Mallrats?

Ram: Why shouldn't I? I have a place here and people accept me in this tribe although I hurt them.

Ellie: And what do you think about the Techno situation? Are they still out there somewhere?

Ram: I can't tell you that. The Technos were a very big organisation, it is possible they are out there somewhere and regroup, but all the influential people are gone. Mega is dead and I am here. My three most valued commanders are either here or dead. If there are still Technos, they are no threat.

Ellie: Last question. If anyone out there was still looking for a loved one, what would you tell them?

Ram: I would tell them, that the work camps don't exist any more. As far as I could tell from Megas data though, some of the prisoners were sold to slave traders and if they think that deleted means dead, they are mistaken. It just means they got their memories wiped and that does not necessarily have to be forever.

(Ellie writes the last few words down, then throws the notepad on the bed next to her and stretches.)

Ellie: I don't know if this is going to mend your reputation, but it seems sincere.

Ram (laughs): Oh nothing will ever mend what I did, Ellie.

Ellie (frowns): And you're okay with that?

Ram: It was my own fault, right? I can't change anything about the way people think of me. I can't force them to forgive me.

Ellie (smiles): You really do have grown. You're not so bad.

Ram: Well, you're not half bad yourself, Blondie.

(He gets up and walks to the door. Before he leaves, he turns around.)

Ram: I take it, we're done here?

(Ellie nods)

Ram: Good, then I'm going to check on your boyfriend.

(He winks at her and leaves.)

SCENE 8

(Kaelem and Amber have arrived at the school. They sit in a somewhat crowded old cafeteria. She has a plate of food and a bottle of water in front of her and Kaelem and Dima sit across from her, watching her eat. Some of the kids around them eye them interested, but keep their distance.)

Dima: So you got separated from the lost Harpies?

Amber (nods and swallows): Yes... I don't know, two or three days ago maybe. I don't know, where they are now.

Kaelem: And nobody came to look after you?

Amber: No. I'd probably have died if it hadn't been for you. I owe you my life, Kaelem.

Kaelem (smiles): Don't mention it. I just did, what everyone would have done.

Dima: Which tribe, did you say, you were from?

Amber: I'm the leader of the Mallrats. We live in the hospital.

Dima: Their leader even? They must be devastated without you.

Amber (smiles): They manage, but I miss my son.

Dima (beams): You have a son? How old is he?

Amber: He is only a year old. I'm glad I can trust my friends to look after him, but...

Kaelem: A baby needs his mother. I'll arrange for someone to see you safely to the hospital as soon as your ready.

(Amber hastily finishes her meal and pushes the plate away.)

Amber: I'm ready!

(Dima and Kaelem laugh, but start walking.)

Amber: I can't thank you enough for this.

Kaelem: You can thank us, when you're safely home and hold your son in your arms.

SCENE 9

(Most of the Mallrats are back from handing out the Amulet, all with little success. Although Slade is still on guard duty, Kayla and Salene sit anxiously next to him.)

Kayla: I'm really worried about her. It's been hours now and she hasn't come back.

Slade: You heard them, we have to wait.

Salene: For goodness sakes it's Gel we talk about here. She can't manage.

(Darryl walks in and seems interested at the mention of Gel's name.)

Darryl: Gel? What's up with her?

Kayla (sighs): We had a stupid fight while out in the city and she just ran away from me. Nobody has seen her since.

Darryl: You means she's out in the city alone?

Kayla (meekly): Yea...

Darryl: I'll go looking for her!

(Without hesitation he turns around and runs outside although the other three call after him.)

SCENE 10

(In the café Kestrel sits with a glass of water in front of her. Ruby sits across from her and hands her two white pills.)

Ruby: Here. They'll help your head ache.

Kestrel (smiles): Thanks. I didn't think, I'd still have a head ache after almost a week.

Ruby: That's not right, have you gotten some rest?

Kestrel: I have to keep the tribe together and the girls are scared with four of them missing.

Ruby: You were injured badly, Kestrel. Why don't you lie down for a while.

Kestrel: I can't. Sparrow and I have to go to the warehouses.

Ruby: Seriously, I'll cover for you. Maybe it will help your head ache and you can help much better after your nap.

(Kestrel takes the pills and shakes her head lightly.)

Kestrel: No, I have to go myself.

(Sparrow sits at another table with KC eyeing her tribe leader with a worried glance.)

KC: What's wrong?

Sparrow: Kestrel is not well. She won't say anything, but she has head aches all the time and gets dizzy.

KC: Maybe it's just the stress. When the girls are found, she'll be okay.

Sparrow: I hope so. Crow would murder us, if she came back and Kestrel was sick.

KC: Well that can't happen.

Sparrow: And why is that?

KC: Then I'd be right that you can't look out for yourself.

(He laughs and she lightly slaps his arm.)

Sparrow: So you're going to fight Crow for me?

(She bats her eyes at him and runs a hand through her long reddish-brown hair. KC blushes a little.)

KC: I... uh...

Sparrow (laughs): I'm just messing with you, KC. You know, I don't need you to do my fighting.

KC (huffs): Yea right... So after this whole kidnapping thing is over, you're just going to sit in your tree houses?

Sparrow: Why? Are you going to miss me?

KC (softly): M-maybe.

Sparrow (smiles): I might come by just for you.

(He blushes an even deeper red, but before he can say something Kestrel waves at the Harpy and Sparrow skips over to her. She turns around and waves at KC before they leave.)

SCENE 11

(In the small park behind the hospital Jay sits on a swing with Bray Jr on his lap. Ryan walks up to him and sits down on the swing next to him. Jay slowly swings back and forth and lulling the baby to sleep.)

Ryan: Are you feeling better?

Jay: A little. I'm just thinking what to do with this little guy, if Amber doesn't come back.

Ryan: She'll be back. A mother always finds her way back to her child.

Jay (smiles): I hope you're right. (pauses) What about you?

Ryan (shrugs): Things have been busy and kept my mind off Salene. I guess, if it's not her, it will be someone else.

Jay: Yes, I'm sure there's someone for you here somewhere.

Ryan (laughs): I'll just look under every stick and stone.

Jay: When you're not looking for Thumbelina, that might be the wrong place.

(They laugh quietly as not to wake the baby. Ryan smiles at the child in Jay's arms.)

Ryan: I just wish I had a son, too.

Jay: Me too. I mean, one of my own. This little guy is okay, but I can never forget he isn't mine.

Ryan: Well, his name is Bray so it would be really hard to forget that fact.

Jay: Maybe when Amber comes back, he can have a brother or sister.

Ryan: Are you thinking of popping the question?

Jay (snorts): This isn't the time for any of this talk, is it? Amber is gone and we are not any where near finding her

(The smiles fade from both their faces and they proceed to sit in silence.)

SCENE 12

(In the deserted apartment where the lost Harpies are kept the girls have found an old bed sheet in one of the cupboards.)

Robin: We need some paint.

Vulture: And what then? Nobody lives around here, who the hell would see it?

Hummy: Vulture, let us at least do something? For two days now, we just sat around.

Vulture: Go ahead, I still think it's pointless.

(The others roll their eyes at her and go about to find some paint or anything they can write on the sheet. After a while Robin came back with some old shoe polish.)

Robin: Can we use this?

(Crow took the tube from her and expected the sponge.)

Crow: It's dried up, but maybe if we get it wet.

Vulture: We don't have much water, It's not coming out of tabs any more.

Crow: I know. We just have to spit on it then.

Hummy: Gross!

Crow (shrugs): Tough. You could also pee on it, but that's hardly a better option.

(The three Harpies start their work, while Vulture watches them and camera fades out.)

SCENE 13

(Amber makes her way through the city. Next to her walks a tall dark haired boy with greyish-blue eyes and grey tribal markings. It's Liam from the Consilium.)

Amber: I really appreciate you seeing me safely home. This city is chaotic.

Liam: Yea, we're trying to figure that out. Kaelem isn't happy about all this violence in his name.

Amber: But don't they listen to him?

Liam: They do, but only so far as they like what he's saying. We think it's better to have somewhat control over them rather than let them do their own thing.

Amber: I don't know.

Liam: Maybe you can talk to Kaelem about it. You're always welcome at the school and so is the rest of your tribe.

(They stop in front of the entrance to the hospital and smile at each other.)

Amber: Do you want to come inside and say hi?

Liam: Thanks, but I'm needed at the school. I'll see you around?

Amber (nods): Yes, definitely and thank you for everything.

(He squeezes her shoulder lightly and walks away. At the same time Lottie, Ruby and Dylan run out of the hospital and hug Amber tightly.)

Lottie: Amber! You're back!

Ruby: Are you okay? Who has that?

Dylan: It was the Technos, wasn't it? Are they coming for us?

(Amber smiles down at the little boy and strokes his hair.)

Amber: No, nobody is coming for us.

Ruby: Dylan, why don't you run inside and tell everyone that Amber is back.

Lottie: I'm coming with you!

(The kids run back inside and Ruby hugs Amber once again.)

Ruby: I'm so glad you're okay. We already feared the worst.

Amber: Me too. Now I just want to see Jay and little Bray.

Ruby: Come on inside, we'll find your boy for you.

(The two girl go inside and camera cuts to next scene.)

SCENE 14

(In the city Gel is running around. Tears stream down her face and she mutters to herself, while avoiding every contact with the other people.)

Gel: You're so stupid, Gel, why did you have to run? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

(A young woman runs into Gel, who just puts her head down and wants to walk past, but the woman grabs her hair and pulls her back. The younger girl screams in pain.)

Gel: Ouch, let me go!

Woman: I don't think so. Aren't you going to apologize to me? I could have fallen.

Gel: You ran into me and you're fine. Except maybe for that hair of yours.

(The woman pulls harder at her hair and brings Gel's face up to hers.)

Woman: Watch your mouth or your hair might not be a problem for you any more.

Gel: Fine, I'm sorry. Now let me go!

Woman: I think someone ought to teach you manners, little girl.

Gel (screams): Get off me!

(She starts to struggle while screaming in pain, but the woman has a tight grip on her and starts beating her now until Gel goes down and then kicks her. From around a corner Darryl appears. He yells at the woman and chases her off. She runs away laughing and Darryl kneels down next to Gel.)

Darryl (worriedly): Gel, can you hear me?

(He gently strokes the hair out of her face and her eyes flutter open.)

Gel (whispers): Darryl?

(She then moves away from him, but winces and gives up.)

Gel: Go away, I don't want to see you.

Darryl: Maybe, but I can't leave you here. Can you walk?

(She tries to get up but fails, so Darryl puts an arm around her and one under her knees and lifts her up.)

Darryl: Hold on tight, it's a long way.

Gel: What were you doing here?

Darryl: Looking for you of course. Kayla said you ran off alone and I went to find you.

Gel: Why? You don't even like me.

(Surprised he stops and looks down at her.)

Darryl: What makes you say that?

Gel: You used me and you left!

Darryl: I didn't use you, Gel. I just didn't think you'd want me to stay.

Gel: You shouldn't have slept with me in the first place. I was drunk!

(Darryl sighs and starts walking again.)

Darryl: Let's talk about that later. We need to get you fixed up.

SCENE 15

(Lottie runs through the back door that leads to the park, because she couldn't find Bray Jr or Jay any where. As soon as she takes a few steps, she sees him and Ryan on the swings.)

Lottie (shouts): JAY! It's Amber!

(Quickly she makes her way over to them and breathes heavily before she can say another word.)

Ryan: Lottie, what is it?

Lottie (gasps): It's A-amber... she's b-back!

Jay: Back?! Are you sure?

Lottie: I saw her with my own eyes.

Jay: Here take Bray.

(He shoves the baby in her arms, who starts to cry and runs off. Lottie looks down at the baby and then back the way she came. Ryan smiles and takes Bray Jr from her.)

Ryan: I'll take him, go run after them.

(She grins up at him and runs after Jay. Ryan gently rocks the baby and follows them slowly so as not to disturb the baby any further.)

SCENE 16

(In the abandoned apartment the lost Harpies finally got the sheet ready spelling HELP in big black letters. Crow is inspecting the window now.)

Vulture: It's locked.

Crow: I know that, Vulture. I'm thinking we might have to break the glass otherwise it's hard to see.

Vulture: Who is going to see it anyway? No one is around here.

Robin: Oh shut up, I've heard enough of you now, Vulture.

(Vulture shrugs and leaves the room.)

Hummy: But when we break the glass, it's going to be freezing cold in here.

Crow (laughs): You mean like out in the woods, where we live?

Hummy (smiles): Yea, I guess.

Robin: So how are we going to do it?

Crow: Find something heavy that we can throw and then we need another sheet or something.

(Right then Vulture comes back with a pan in her hand.)

Vulture: That was the only thing I could find.

Crow: Mhm... we can't throw that, but maybe just slam it into the window like chopping wood.

Vulture: Stay out of the way then.

(Hummy and Robin stand back and Crow starts looking for another sheet. Vulture starts banging the pan into the window.)

Robin: Why are you being helpful now?

Vulture: Just doing it right.

SCENE 17

(In the café Amber sits surrounded by the rest of the tribe and talks about her experience being kidnapped, when Jay storm in with Lottie on his heels. He sees her and his face lights up.)

Jay (yells): AMBER!

(Everyone turns to see him and Amber runs into his arms. She hugs him tightly and they kiss. When they part Jay gently strokes her face.)

Jay: I was so worried.

Amber: I missed you so much.

Jay: You look good.

Amber: Thanks to Kaelem, but where's Bray? I need to see my son.

(Jay frowns then looks at Lottie.)

Lottie: Ryan has him, he's coming.

Jay: Who's Kaelem?

Ellie: Isn't that the guy from the Consilium?

Amber (nods): Yes, he found me and probably saved my life. He took me to the school to clean up and then he send someone to escort me back here. He's really nice.

Ebony: That's not what the feather girls tell us.

Amber: Maybe there was a misunderstanding.

Jack: Amber, have you looked outside? The city is a boiling pot because of the Consilium.

Ellie: Yea and don't forget the lies, they've been telling.

Amber: I don't know. Maybe we can talk to Kaelem about that. He seems reasonable.

KC: So what about the other girls, why were you alone?

Amber: A few days ago we got separated. I have no idea where they are now or what happened to them.

(Every one starts to talk among themselves and soon after that Ryan enters with baby Bray on his hip. Amber kisses her son all over the face and then hugs Ryan.)

SCENE 18

(Darryl and Gel are now nearly back at the hospital. He is huffing and sweating and walking very slow.)

Gel: You can just set me down. I'm okay.

Darryl: No, you're not. We're almost there and then you have to rest.

Gel: You know, when you're not acting like an idiot, you can actually be very sweet.

(Darryl blushes as he pushes open the door to the hospital.)

Darryl: Er... thanks, I guess.

(Kayla is still sitting in the entrance hall waiting for them to return and lets out a little shriek when she sees them. She jumps up and helps Darryl carry Gel.)

Kayla: Oh my God, what happened?

Darryl: I found her just when some stupid bitch was beating her up.

Kayla: Let's just get her into bed and fix her up.

(Together they get Gel into her room and lay her down on her bed. We can now see her injuries. Blood trickles down her brow and into her blonde hair, her lip is swollen and her clothes are dirty and torn. She whimpers quietly. Kayla sits down next to her.)

Kayla: Gel? Does anything else hurt but your head?

Gel: My stomach.

Darryl: She got kicked in the stomach.

Kayla: Darryl, can you bring me a cloth and some water and then find Ruby.

(The boy runs out and Kayla starts carefully undressing Gel.)

Kayla: I'm sorry for what I said.

Gel: Good. (pauses) I shouldn't have run away, though.

Kayla: Doesn't matter. You're safe now. You're lucky to have a friend like Darryl.

Gel: He's not my friend.

Kayla: Really? He seemed very worried about you, when I told him about the fight. He seems to care about you.

(Gel smiles, then winces again.)

Kayla: Get some rest now, I'll take care of you.

SCENE 19

(Back in the school, Liam knocks on the door to Kaelems office and is invited in.)

Kaelem: Ah Liam, did everything go well?

Liam (nods): Yes, she's safely home and I gave her the impression, that you could need her advice on how to handle the situation. So she'll be back.

Kaelem (smiles): Excellent, so we might soon have a few Mallrats kids here to teach.

Liam: But they are spreading lies about what really happened with the Technos.

Kaelem: Yes, but they can't back that up. I'll handle that.

Liam: And what are we doing with the other girls?

Kaelem: Nothing. We wait until the Harpies ask for our help. They need to come to us. We just make sure they stay alive until then.

(Liam nods and leaves. Kaelem looks victorious at the picture of him and Kestrel on his desk.)

Kaelem: So little sister, who is on top now? Soon we'll be a family again, Kelly, and you'll stop playing in the woods.

(camera fades out.)

SCENE 20

(Lottie sneaks around the café trying to keep others from seeing her, as she taps Dylan on the shoulder. She motions for him to be quiet and he follows her into her room. The door closes behind them.)

Dylan: What's up?

Lottie: Now that Amber is back, things will be a little more relaxed. Do you remember our bet from the party?

Dylan: The one about KC?

Lottie (nods): I think we shouldn't take any chances that Sammy and Chester win and we have to do their work. I heard Gel was injured today, so maybe we can get KC to nurse her like he did with Sparrow.

Dylan (grins): That's a great idea.

Lottie: Great, then you go tell him, she is asking for him.

Dylan: Me? Why me?

Lottie: Because no one would believe that I went in there to check on her. I still think she deserved what she got.

Dylan: Fine.

(He groans and leaves her room to find KC, while Lottie just smiles to herself.)

SCENE 21

(Jack, Amber, Ram and Lex walk into the control room next to Amber's and Jay's room that Jack and Ram had started setting up since the abduction of the Harpies and Amber.)

Jack: I got everything hooked up today. We should be able to see around the hospital with the cameras.

Ram: We could even install one in the corridor near the back door and one in the entrance hall.

Amber: Isn't that going a little too far? We don't want to spy on the tribe.

Lex: We're not putting up cameras in all the rooms just in the area at the doors.

Jack: And we'd tell the others of course.

Amber: Mhm... maybe we could vote on that.

Ram: If we had the cameras, we wouldn't need a guard in the entrance hall though. Just someone who watches the cameras.

Amber (sighs): Okay fine, install the cameras at the entrances tomorrow.

(Ram and Jack nod and Lex and Amber leave them. In front of her door they stop.)

Amber: What about the rest of the security?

Lex: I got Slade and Ebony to put up some traps around the park and no one was allowed to go into the city alone. Plus Ellie and Ram were working on that stupid news sheet of hers. I guess the new issue is going to be an interview on Ram.

Amber: I want to read it, before she starts handing it out, but if you don't mind, I'd like to rest now.

Lex: Whatever. I could just stay in charge.

Amber: Sheriff, we already tried that and it didn't work. You're chief of security, that should be enough.

(Lex grumbles and leaves. Amber looks after him smiling before entering her bedroom.)

SCENE 22

(Kayla leaves her room wearing dirty jeans, a black tank top and boots. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail. She walks over to the door across the hall and enters without knocking. Startled KC throws the gameboy he was playing on in the air, but catches it, before it can hit the ground.)

KC: Geez, Kay, why don't you knock?

Kayla: Because I didn't want to.

KC: What are you up to? You look like work.

Kayla (laughs): Today is the last day of my week, remember? Don't think I'll let you off easy. How's that book of yours coming by the way?

KC (groans): It has no pictures just text.

Kayla: Yes, I know, I've read it several times. It's one of my favourites.

(KC gets up from his bed while shaking his head and putting on some shoes.)

KC: You're a mad woman. So what have you planned?

Kayla: Oh, I couldn't find Dylan and Alice is busy so today you're going to help me with my vegetable garden.

KC: But that means I have to get dirty.

Kayla: You sound like Gel. Just put something on that you don't like that much anyway.

(He rolls his eyes at her and changes his shirt. She stares at him and he blushes lightly.)

KC: Can't a man have some privacy here without you ogling him?

Kayla: Nothing I haven't seen yet, KC, but you're not too bad.

KC: Uh... thanks I guess.

Kayla: You're welcome. Now come on and get dirty!

KC: Woman, this is turning into an odd conversation.

Kayla: Less talking, more walking.

(She grabs his hand and pulls him with her to the back door and into the park.)

SCENE 23

(Ram sits in the control room, watching the cameras while flicking through an old magazine. A soft knock is heard and when he looks up, Ruby stands in the doorway.)

Ruby: Can I come in?

Ram (smiles): Of course, it's really boring here.

(He pats the chair next to him and she sits.)

Ruby: We haven't talked lately.

Ram: No, everything was just so busy. How are you doing? Still glum?

Ruby: I don't know. I was worried most of the time and didn't think about Slade.

Ram: So this is guy drama? Do you really think I'm the person to talk to about this?

Ruby (shrugs): Probably not, but Lottie is too young for this talk and you're my only other friend.

(He looks taken aback, but quickly gains his composure back.)

Ram: Surely that's not true. You've got your charm.

Ruby: Since Siva died and the whole business with Slade I didn't really try to socialize. I'm just glad you were here... well you and Lottie and Darryl in a way.

Ram: They'll warm up to you. If they can get along with me, they will love you.

Ruby: You know, you're a little creepy without your sarcastic remarks and actually being nice.

Ram (laughs): You can have that, too. Just thought I might give this friendship thing a go.

(Ruby lays her head on his shoulder and studies the cameras in front of them.)

Ruby (softly): I like it.

Ram: It's not that bad.

Ruby: Of course you have to say something like that. Look (she points at a camera) friendship is great.

(They watch KC and Kayla out in the park, messing around with the dirt more than actually doing any gardening. On another camera Lex and Ryan sit in front of the hospital talking.)

Ruby: I'll make you see that.

Ram (smirks): Bring it on.

SCENE 24

(The curtains are closed and Gel is sleeping. Next to her on the bed sits Darryl and watches her. Now and then he dabs her brow with a wet cloth and runs his fingers gently through her hair. Suddenly she stirs and looks up at him.)

Gel: How long have you been sitting there?

Darryl: Since I got back and Ruby gave you those pills. They said someone had to keep an eye on you.

Gel: And you got stuck?

(She shoots him an evil look and tries to sit up, but for one she isn't wearing more than underwear and her stomach hurts too much. Darryl puts a hand on her shoulder, but quickly pulls it back, when he sees her reaction.)

Darryl: Stay down! You need to rest. And I didn't get stuck, I volunteered. Look, I think we should talk.

Gel: What about? You using me and completely ignoring me afterwards?

Darryl: You weren't talking to me, what should I have done? I didn't use you either, you started it.

Gel: Very mature, Darryl! Get out!

Darryl: No.

(She's clearly taken aback, but scowls at him.)

Gel: GET! OUT!  
>Darryl: No. We should talk about this.<p>

Gel (snaps): Then tell me why you left.

Darryl: I thought you wanted me to. You were drunk and I thought you might be embarrassed, when you woke up. So I wanted to spare you that.

Gel: Oh yea, because waking up feeling used is so much better. For crying out loud, Darryl, that was my first time.

(He stares at her with wide eyes and open and closes his mouth unable to say anything.)

Gel: So I woke up and you were gone, which could only mean it was horrible and you wanted to forget it ever happened.

Darryl: But... I asked you, if you really wanted it.

Gel: I was drunk!

Darryl: I... Shit! I'm sorry, Gel. I didn't know. I wouldn't have done it.

Gel: Because it didn't mean anything, right?

Darryl: I didn't think you wanted it to mean anything.

Gel: What the hell do I know. Things like this should happen after weeks of dating not like this.

(Tears start to form in her eyes and she rolls around, so he no longer can see her face while she silently cries into her pillow. Still he doesn't leave and just looks at her for a while.)

Darryl (softly): It wasn't horrible, you know. You told me, you really like me right before.

(When she doesn't respond, he continues.)

Darryl: I really like you, too, you know. Maybe... maybe we could... you know... date?

(Slowly Gel turns around again and looks at him with tear strained cheeks. He smiles and reaches out to her, this time she lets him and he gently wipes the tears away.)

Gel: You mean it? You like me?

Darryl: I said it, didn't I?

Gel: Then... uh... say it again. I didn't hear you.

Darryl: I like you.

(She smiles and takes his hand from her face. Then she pulls him down, so he lays next to her and spoons her.)

Gel: Maybe we can date... if you ask me out properly.

(He gently strokes her arm and then takes her hand and brushes his lips against her shoulder.)

SCENE 25

(The sun is setting over the city. Camera zooms in on the warehouses and we see Yara run on the roof. She's smooth and quick as a cat and leaps onto another building and another. The camera follows her in this dangerous game of hers until she suddenly stops in her tracks and looks up at a high building. The sheet from the captured Harpies is waving in the little wind there is.)

Yara (whispers): Help? Maybe I should tell Bray.

(The young girl turns and runs and jumps back the way she came from just quicker.)


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13

SCENE 1

(Jay and Amber are lying on their bed with baby Bray sleeping peacefully in between them. She has her head on his shoulder and he looks way better than he did the last few days.)

Jay: This might sound really selfish, but I couldn't be happier right now. I know we still have to find the Harpies, but I'm just glad you're back here with me.

(Amber smiles at him and kisses him gently on the lips.)

Amber: It doesn't sound so bad, it's actually quite reasonable and I'm happy, too. You have no idea how much I missed all of you. Heck, I thought, I'd never see you again.

Jay: We should celebrate our reunion.

Amber: That would be nice, but another party would be really insensitive and we have other things to do.

Jay (smirks): I wasn't thinking the whole tribe. Just you and me... and maybe little Bray.

Amber: I'd like that.

Jay: I'll figure something out.

Amber: Good, because I think I have to take over the leading here again. Although I have to say, Lex did a good job this time.

Jay: Then let us get some rest.

(She scoops up her son and puts him gently in his cot so as not to wake him. They both quietly change out of their clothes and get into bed, hugging each other tightly.)

SCENE 2

(Yara is running along the roof of the main house of the warehouses and finds the roof rail, she always climbs up on. Quickly she climbs down a little until she can safely jump and runs to find Bray or Noel. She finally finds both of them sitting outside sharing a meal.)

Noel: Come on, Bray, you know Crow. She's a fierce lady, she'll be alright.

Bray: I know she's strong and knows how to survive, but it's been a week now and nobody has heard from them.

Noel: You can't do anything though. I believe the Harpies and Mallrats are doing everything they can, so we just have to help out with everything else.

(Yara finally reaches them and stops in front of them panting.)

Noel: Yara? Did something happen?

(She nods while still grasping for air. Immediately the two men are on their feet waiting impatiently for the younger girl to spill the beans.)

Yara: Was...on the r-...roof. I saw a... sign. It said help.

Bray: What? Where?

(She just points.)

Noel: You're not supposed to climb the roofs, it's dangerous.

Bray: Doesn't matter now. Where did you see it, Yara? Show me!

(She tugs at both their hands and they run off again.)

SCENE 3

(In the long corridor in the hospital KC and Sammy are both approaching Gel's door from the two opposite directions. They both stop in front of the door.)

Sammy: What are you doing here?

(He looks KC up and down, clearly not happy with him being there.)

KC (shrugs): I thought, I'd see how she was doing. Dylan told me, she was asking for me.

Sammy: Asking for you? Why?

KC: That's what I want to know.

Sammy: He must have lied.

(KC just rolls his eyes and knocks softly on the door. When there's no reply he cracks the door open a little and the light from the corridor falls on her bed, where Gel and Darryl are sleeping. A huge grin appears on KC's face as he closes the door again.)

KC: I think you're right. Gel's sleeping now, maybe we can look after her tomorrow and let her rest now.

Sammy: I'll fetch her breakfast.

KC: Really? Can I get something, too?

Sammy: No! You're not sick.

KC (smirks): So when I'm sick, you'll bring me breakfast? Great, I'll remember that.

(He walks off.)

SCENE 4

(Salene and Trudy are making breakfast and then putting plates down in front of Dylan, Chester and Brady and sit. They start eating.)

Chester: Now that Amber is back, is everything going to be fine?

Salene: Of course everything will be fine, but we still need to find our friends. The Harpies.

Brady (giggles): Girls with feathers in the hair.

Trudy (smiles): Yes, them.

Chester: Why wouldn't they be with Amber?

Dylan: Yea, they all got taken together.

Salene: We don't know. Didn't we talk about this yesterday?

Chester: Yes, but I want to know.

(Salene rolls her eyes and just ignores his question.)

Trudy: I just want to remind you that even though Amber is back, you still have to do your chores.

(Both boys groan and Brady squeals in delight.)

Trudy: You're on for lunch. I take it you can figure out how to make some simple sandwiches? (turns to Brady) And you, young lady, you promise me you'll be nice to Ryan.

Brady: I promises.

Salene: Ryan?

Trudy: Yes, he takes her and Bray Jr. out into the park and watches them, while Amber get settled in and I get things done. With Brady around and babysitting Bray, I've let a lot of other things slip.

Salene: I'm just surprised that Ryan volunteered to do it.

Trudy: Why? He was always so good with the kids. Someday he'll be a terrific father.

Salene (mumbles): Yea, someday...

(She finishes her meal in silence and leaves. The brothers look after her in surprise.)

Dylan: What's wrong?

Chester: Maybe she doesn't like kids.

Trudy (laughs): Trust me, that's not it. Sal is great with kids.

Brady: Why is Sal no mummy?

Trudy: Because she has no baby daddy, sweetheart.

Brady: Brady has no daddy.

(The brothers laugh at this and sit back to see Trudy explain this.)

Trudy: Ah, yes that's true. (smiles uncertain) The difference is that you had a daddy once. He's just not with us any more.

Brady: Where he go?

Trudy: To heaven. He's watching over us, especially you.

Brady (huffs): I need no watching.

(All three older Mallrats laugh at that and Chester ruffles her hair.)

Chester: Of course you do. You're little.

Brady: Am not!

Chester: Are so!

(Brady lets out a frustrated scream and starts to run after Chester who's halfway out the café already. Dylan slowly gets up and follows his brother.)

Dylan: I'll better watch out he's not teasing her too much.

Trudy: When you catch her, just bring her to Ryan, okay?

Dylan: Sure.

(The boy follows and Trudy sits back sighing but with a smile on her face. For a moment her eyes turn up to the ceiling.)

SCENE 5

(Ruby is leaning against the wall of the corridor next to one of the doors. From inside some shuffling can be heard and as the door opens a sleepy Slade emerges. He looks surprised when he sees Ruby standing there waiting for him.)

Slade: Ruby?

Ruby: I need to talk to you.

Slade: Really? Uh... sure come on in.

(He motions for her to get in and closes the door behind her. The room is very empty and messy so both of them sit down on his bed. A few seconds they look at each other in silence until Ruby punches him hard in the shoulder.)

Slade: Ou! What was that for?!

Ruby: You sleeping with that Harpies girl.

Slade: How is that your business and how do you even know?

(Ruby stares at him angrily.)

Ruby: Ebony told me. It's my business, because it should have been me, Slade. You should have been with me.

(He looks clearly taken aback now.)

Slade (quietly): Ruby... I-I didn't know. We were over.

Ruby: You were over it, I could clearly see that, but I wasn't. I _am still_ not over it.

Slade: I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. About Dove though... I couldn't go to you, Ruby. You're my friend and I respect you too much to make you my rebound girl.

Ruby (snaps): Oh really, Slade? Don't give me that crap! If you respected me so much, you wouldn't have lied to me about having a lethal brain disease or about seeing Ebony.

Slade: That was wrong, I know. I didn't want to hurt you, but now I know that I just made it worse. Please believe me when I say that I miss you. As a friend.

(She is clearly upset and angry, but doesn't leave. She stares at him for a while until she sighs and buries her head in her hands.)

Ruby: I miss you, too. It's really lonely around here. I miss Liberty and the saloon.

Slade: Yea, me too. The Mallrats are great, but we've been with them for over a month and I still feel like an outcast.

Ruby: Happens when you date the outcast of the tribe.

Slade: That's over now anyway.

Ruby: Look, I don't want to fight with you any more, but I don't know if we can be friends. We've never really been friends, just...

Slade: I know, but I consider you my friend, Rubs. Maybe we can just try it.

(She gets up and walks to the door. When she looks at him, there is a small smile on her lips but sadness in her eyes.)

Ruby: We can try, but I won't promise anything. You're still the person, who hurt me more than anything.

Slade: I'm sorry. I'm also sorry we couldn't be together.

Ruby: Don't say that. It's a lie and I hate being lied to. It doesn't matter any more, all affection I once held for you is gone now. Starting fresh is a good idea, if... if I can forgive you.

(She leaves.)

SCENE 6

(A small group is making their way to the abandoned part of the city. Yara and Bray lead the group while Noel and two other guys follow them.)

Noel: Could you slow down a bit? I don't want us to run straight into a trap.

Bray: No, we already waited the whole night, because you didn't want to go in the dark. This could be Crow needing help.

(Noel just rolls his eyes and follows them. After a short while they stop in front of a high apartment building.)

Yara: Is this it?

Bray: Must be. Do you remember which floor it was on?

Yara: I counted to ten windows.

Bray: Tenth floor it is.

(The group easily enters the building and starts running up the stairs. Things and litter is laying on the stairs, but there's a passageway in the middle where someone already had walked up. Following this path they quickly got to the tenth floor.)

Bray: Okay listen. We don't know which apartment they are in, so I say we start on the right side and try it. Noel and I are going to run down the door and you keep watch, understand?

(The group mumbles quietly and Noel and Bray start knocking down the first door. After the noise subsides they hear knocking and shouts. Yara quickly runs along the corridor and listens at the doors until she stops in front of one.)

Yara. Guys, it's here! They're here.

(They run over to where she is standing.)

Noel (shouts): Keep your distance! We're going to knock the door down.

(He and Bray then start running into the door at the same time until a crack is heard and the door swings open. Four girls stare at them and then Hummy squeals in delight as she hugs Noel and Crow flings herself at Bray. Robin just looks up at Vulture with a smirk.)

Robin: That sheet wouldn't work, huh? Told you it would do some good.

Vulture: This time I don't mind being wrong.

(Crow and Bray share a long kiss.)

Bray: I'm so glad, you're okay. You had me worried.

Crow: I told you I shouldn't go to the stupid party.

Bray: Yea, but you had to.

Crow: And I'm pretty sure I didn't have any fun. I don't remember.

(Bray shoots her a worried look and then looks at Hummy.)

Hummy: That is normal. She got a light concussion, but I watched her and she should be fine.

Noel: Okay, let's get you to the warehouses for now and then you can go home to Kestrel.

(The warehouse tribe and the Harpies leave. Camera zooms in on Bray and we see pictures of the blackmail note from season 3 and Amber and Trudy getting back to the mall shaken up. He looks confused, but doesn't say anything as he puts his arm around Crow and follows the others.)

SCENE 7

(Amber sits in the café working on a new roster as KC walks in and fetches himself a bowl of cereal and sits down across from her.)

Amber (smiles): Morning.

KC: You look happy.

Amber: You'd be happy after sitting in an old freezer for a couple of days.

KC (shrugs): I sat in a cage with the Guardian for weeks. I think that's a tie.

Amber: Sorry, I forgot about that.

KC: It's okay. I wish I could forget about that, too.

(She studies him for a moment while he eats and has to laugh as he suddenly starts speaking again with his mouth full.)

KC: I forgot... (chews and swallows) I was at the warehouses with Sparrow after you got kidnapped. I also saw Bray there.

(Amber suddenly looks defensive.)

Amber: What about him?

KC: He remembered me vacantly form the mines and we talked about the future so I brought up Junior. Turns out he didn't know about him, Ebony told him it was yours and Jay's son. So he said, he wanted to come by when everything settled down and they had found Crow.

(She just stares at him with the mouth hanging open. Her fingers turn the pen over and over, while KC just unaffectedly eats his cereal.)

Amber: I really don't know what to say or to feel.

KC: Well, I can't tell you that. I'm no good when it comes to all those feelings. You could be mad at Ebony for starters. That's easy since we're always mad at her anyway.

(Slowly a grin forms on her face until she full out laughs and he just smirks.)

Amber (jokingly): Good advice, KC.

KC: I'm a genius, you know.

Amber: Of course you are. No, but seriously thank you for clearing this up with Bray. I always wanted him to know his son.

KC: Just me not being able to keep my big mouth shut. I don't want any thanks for that.

(He then points at the half finished roster in front of her.)

KC: Oh and while you're at that, don't put me down for cleaning the bathroom. That's just nasty.

Amber: Everyone has to do their share.

KC: So that's where you draw the line of your thankfulness.

(He winks at her as he gets up and puts his bowl in the sink, while Amber just shakes her head smiling and goes back to her work.)

SCENE 8

(Ram walks along the corridor and stops in an open door way. It's Jack's and Ellie's room, but only Jack is there working on his computer. At the sound of Ram he turns around, raising an eyebrow at the visitor.)

Ram: I was looking for Ellie.

Jack: She's with Alice. What do you need her for?

Ram: Just wanted to see the article she wrote about me. (winks) Maybe give her special thanks for the work.

(Jack's face flushes red and with a quick movement he grabs Ram at the collar of his shirt and pushes him against the wall.)

Jack: You keep your distance, Ram! If you ever touch Ellie, I'm going to hurt you... bad.

Ram (chuckles): Jackieboy, how are you going to do that? A fight between the two of us would maybe be funny but also very embarrassing.

Jack: You joke around all you want, but you get away from Ellie. Your work on the Amulet is done, I take over now.

Ram: Maybe Blondie and I are friends now, she didn't seem to mind my company.

Jack: I don't care. Be her friend, if you can actually do that, but anything out of line and you have to deal with me.

(He now slowly lets go of Ram, who just sidesteps Jack and sits down on the bed.)

Ram: I have to disappoint you, but you're not really intimidating, Jack. Probably because I know you're too much of a good guy.

Jack: Better than being a maniac like you.

Ram: Ouch. (laughs) Okay seriously now, Blondie is yours, I was just messing with you since you get jealous so easily. You should work on that, girls don't dig that. And I actually don't want to be on your bad side.

(Jack raises an eyebrow at him, clearly he doesn't believe him.)

Ram: Don't flatter yourself, Jackie. Well, actually a little maybe. You're just the only one in your tribe, who is smart.

Jack: Don't you like being the genius?

Ram: Of course I do, who doesn't? Well, you'll get it eventually.

(He grins at Jack then leaves, but the other boy just looks after him with a knowing smile.)

Jack: I already do.

SCENE 9

(The four Harpies and Noel and Bray sit in a circle outside the warehouses in the sun. Each of the girls has a meal and a drink in front of them and they all look much better. Bray has put an arm protectively around Crow's shoulders, but doesn't seem to be listening to the conversation.)

Vulture: We don't know who did it, but when I find out, they're going to pay!

Crow: Yes, they are. Kestrel should be down with that.

Noel: And how are you going to find out?

Robin: We could just wait at the apartment until one of them shows up with food. Then we get them to spill the beans.

Vulture: What if someone's already been there? They won't hang out there to get caught.

Noel: Why don't you get home and relieve Kestrel and the others and we scout out the building? Our numbers have grown a lot lately.

Hummy (quietly): I just want to get home. I know you guys need me around here, but right now I just want to see the woods again.

Noel: Don't worry about it, Hummy. We've survived the past week without you around, we can manage. You should be with your tribe. Right, Bray?

(Bray snaps out of his thought by the mention of his name, but looks at them all confused.)

Bray: What?

Noel: I just told Hummy, we don't need her around and that she should spend some time with her tribe.

Bray: Oh yea, we talked about that. After Maria died we had two more deaths, but all the others are doing fine and all the new people who joined us lately are helping out great. They are slowly learning to live with their disabilities. You did a wonderful job, Hummy, take some time.

(Hummy turns red and smiles shyly at the two men, but she doesn't have to reply as Robin jumps to her feet.)

Robin: I don't know about you guys, but I really want to go home now.

(Bray turns to Crow.)

Bray: Are you going, too?

(She gives him a quick kiss and smiles at him.)

Crow: I have to. No, not right, I want to. Kestrel must have been worried and I really want to see her now. I'll be back with you soon, though.

(The Harpies are quickly ready to leave and say their goodbyes.)

SCENE 10

(Gel is lying in her bed and slowly her eyes flutter open. She winces as she turns around, but a small smile appears on her face, as she watches Darryl sleep next to her. As she struggles to sit up, she lets out a sharp cry and doubles over. From the sound awoken Darryl looks at her worriedly.)

Darryl: Babe, what's up?

Gel (cries): I don't know. It hurts!

(Having had her arms underneath the blanket, she brings up her right hand which is slick with red blood. Horror is seen in both their faces.)

Gel: Get Trudy!

(It takes a second to sink in, but as Gel starts to cry uncontrollably, Darryl jumps out of bed and runs to get Trudy. It doesn't take him long to return. Trudy rushes to her side, while Darryl stands in front of the bed very pale. Gel looks at him sharply with tears in her eyes.)

Gel: Go, Darryl!

Darryl: But...

Gel: Get out!

Trudy. Darryl, just leave.

(He looks as if he's going to say something but then leaves and closes the door behind him. When he's gone Trudy pushes back the blanket and we see Gel's thighs were covered in blood.)

Gel: What is happening?

Trudy: You know, don't you? That's why you asked for me.

(Gel cries even more and doubles over in pain once again. Trudy takes her hand an squeezes it.)

Gel: I didn't know, Trudy. It was just once.

Trudy: The foetus probably didn't take well to the punches. I'm sorry, Gel.

Gel: It hurts so bad. When does it stop?!

Trudy: You have to try to relax. The cramps will go away in a while. Take deep breaths and try to relax. I'll get Sammy guard your door so nobody gets in and take care of the rest, okay?

Gel: Y-yes.

(Trudy hurries out of the room while Gel lets out a muffled scream, as she turns her head into her pillow in the last moment and then just lies and sobs.)

SCENE 11

(A very pale looking Lottie is running along the corridor until she comes to Ruby's room, without knocking she barges in and the blonde young woman looks up at the girl.)

Ruby (surprised): Lottie?

(She quickly closes the door behind her and walks over to Ruby, who's lying on the bed reading a book.)

Lottie: I'm going to die, Ruby!

Ruby: What?!

Lottie: I'm bleeding. When people bleed, they die.

(Ruby puts away her book and looks the girl over.)

Ruby: Where are you bleeding, Lottie? Does it hurt? What happened?

Lottie: Nothing happened. I just went to the toilet and... I was bleeding.

Ruby: You mean...

Lottie: Down there.

(Ruby lets out little laugh of relief and walks over to her drawer. When she turns around she has a pack of sanitary napkins in her hand.)

Ruby: You're not going to die, Lottie. That is normal.

Lottie: Normal?

Ruby: Yes, sweetie, it means, you're becoming a woman. (hands her the sanitary napkins) Here, you put them in your underwear and you're safe. Go do that and I explain to you when you come back.

(Lottie looks at the box with curiosity then leaves for the bathroom. Ruby looks after her with a smile and a look of disbelief.)

SCENE 12

(Out in the park Ryan is sitting in the sand box with Brady and Bray Jr. While Brady is baking sand cakes and offering them to Ryan, Bray constantly tries to put sand in his mouth so Ryan has to watch him carefully. Laughing he again hinders the little boy at eating the sand.)

Ryan: No, that's not for eating. You'll get sick.

Brady: He's a baby, he doesn't know yet.

Ryan: That's right, we should still tell him, though.

Brady: He doesn't understand.

Ryan: Just because he doesn't talk, doesn't mean, he doesn't understand us, Brady.

Brady: Bray talks. He says dada all the time.

Ryan (smiles): Soon he'll talk properly and he can tell you everything.

Brady: No, I want to tell Bray stories.

Ryan: Like?

Brady: Cinderella. mummy always tells me before bed time. It's my favourite.

Ryan: Do you know the one about Rapunzel, too?

(The little girl fiercely shakes her head. She then offers him another 'cake' which he pretends to eat.)

Brady: Tell me! (pauses) Please?

Ryan: Okay, there once was a beautiful and brave prince...

(The camera pans around to show Salene standing behind a tree watching the three of them.)

SCENE 13

(The four previously captured Harpies are already making their way through the woods. All four of them seem much happier and healthier as they leave the city behind. Robin and Hummy skip through the woods and jump over roots, even Vulture manages a small smile. Soon they reach their camp and shouts are heard as the girls rush to them. Everyone gets hugged and asked questions. Crow looks around and spots Kestrel slowly getting down the ladder to her tree house. Crow quickly makes her way to her and as her friend sets foot on the ground she already pulls her into a hug.)

Kestrel: You're back!

Crow: Safe and sound.

Kestrel: I was so worried about you guys. How is this even happening?

Crow: Well, it's a really long story, but Bray and Noel busted us out.

Kestrel: Let's sit down and you tell me the whole thing. No, the whole tribe should hear it.

(She smiles a huge smile as she sits down by the camp fire and all the tribe gathers around them. As Crow starts talking with some adding comments from Robin, Hummy and Vulture, Kestrel's eyes drift out of focus a few times.)

SCENE 14

(Trudy rushes to Gel's room with a bowl of hot water and some towels. Sammy looks at her concerned, but doesn't say something as he just steps aside and lets her in. Inside Gel is still in bed with her messy clothes, but she just cries quietly and the pain seems to have gone away. Trudy sets down the stuff she was carrying and sits down next to Gel.)

Trudy: Gel, how are you now? Does it still hurt?

Gel (weakly): A little.

Trudy: How about we get you cleaned up and changed? You'll feel better.

(Gel sits up an looks at the older girl with wide eyes and trembling lips.)

Gel: I didn't know, Trudy. How could I not know, I was pregnant?

Trudy: It's only been a week, Gel, you don't feel anything.

(She looks worriedly at the blood on the sheets, which seems to be too much for an ordinary miscarriage.)

Trudy: You have to get up now and change into something else and I'll take care of the bed, Honey.

(Gently but firmly she drags Gel out of bed and starts cleaning the bed, while we hear Gel change and wash herself. The camera then pans around to show her sitting on the floor hugging her knees tightly. The water in the bowl is now red.)

Gel: Think, I would've been a mother. That poor child.

Trudy: Don't say that. You would have figured it out and Darryl would've helped you.

(At the mention of the name Gel snaps out of her stupor and looks furiously at Trudy.)

Gel: Don't tell him!

Trudy: He's worried, Gel.

Gel (shouts): NOT A WORD!

Trudy: Fine, that's your call anyway. I still think you should tell him. This can be really difficult.

Gel: Why? It was only a week old, right? Nothing but a bunch of cells, not even a real person.

Trudy: Please just promise me you go out and eat something soon. I'll come and check on you in a few hours.

Gel: Whatever.

(Trudy walks to the door with the messy sheets, as she turns around Gel sits in front of her mirror doing her hair and make-up. Trudy leaves with a worried look.)

SCENE 15

(Meanwhile Darryl sits in the café anxiously moving a cup of coffee from one hand to the other. KC walks into the café and spots his friend. A wide grin appears on his face as he takes a seat across from him.)

KC: Hey Loverboy.

(Darryl looks up confused.)

Darryl: What?

KC: I saw you. You slept at Gel's tonight.

Darryl: How do you know?

KC: Dylan said, I should check on her, but when I got there you two were cuddling so I didn't want to disturb. So I take it you did hook up after the party.

Darryl (uneasy): Yes, we finally sorted it out yesterday. It's just...

KC: Already trouble in paradise?

Darryl: I don't know. I have no idea what's going on and Trudy won't tell me. She woke up this morning screaming in pain and bleeding and then she told me to get out.

KC: Is she alright?

Darryl: Trudy says she's a bit shaken up but fine. I just haven't seen her since then.

KC: Maybe she needs some time. I mean it must all be a big shock. First she got beaten up pretty badly and now she wakes up to pain and blood.

Darryl: Probably. I wouldn't know what to say anyway.

(KC chuckles at that and shrugs, as he has no idea either.)

SCENE 16

(On the lonely side of the warehouses Bray stands with his back to the wall of one of the houses his head hanging low.)

_FLASHBACKS_

_(Bray and a very pregnant Trudy arrive at the mall. Bray brings Zoot into the mall to see his daughter. Salene and Bray kiss at the party. Trudy tries to kill herself. Zoots funeral. Tai-San joining the Mallrats. The foundation of the Mallrats. Lex and Zandras wedding. Amber kissing Sasha. Amber crying over letting Sasha go. Bray and Amber kissing. Amber giving him her ring and Bray giving her the 'keys to his heart'. Bray being held prisoner and being hit on by Ebony. Bray and Ebony coming to aid the Mallrats with the bus and they make their way for Eagle Mountain.)_

(Bray lets out a groan and rubs his temples.)

Bray: Mallrats.

_FLASHBACK_

_(A very pregnant Amber and Bray are banned from the city. Lex leads them away from it and wishes them luck. Amber and Bray are now in the barn and the baby is coming.)_

Bray: I'm a father.

(The camera pans around to show Mouse lurking at the edge of the building, he's leaning against. She has clearly heard him say Mallrats and inches closer now. Bray looks up and spots her. A small smile plays around the corners of his mouth.)

Bray: You're Mouse, right?

(The young girl nods.)

Bray: What are you doing around here? Don't you have some friends waiting?

(Mouse shakes her head and comes to stand next to him. She takes his right hand and draws the pentagram on the back of it with her finger. Only after she has done it a few times, Bray realizes what she's doing. Surprised he looks down at her.)

Mouse (whispers): Mallrats.

Bray: Do you know them?

Mouse (nods): But you weren't there.

Bray: No... I've been away for a long time.

Mouse: I heard of you. You're Bray, Amber's Bray.

Bray: I guess I am. They're in this city, you know. Would you like to join them again?

(Her face lights up as she wraps both her hands about the one she's still holding.)

Mouse: Will Salene be there?

Bray: I don't know. You know I had some memory loss. It all came back today when we saved the girls. Actually I have to go see the Mallrats soon.

Mouse: Because of the baby?

Bray: Yes.

Mouse: Can I come?

Bray (smiles): Of course, they'd love to see you, don't you think.

Mouse (laughs): I guess.

Bray: Okay, but I have to talk to Noel about something first.

(The pair walks back to the main area while sill holding hands.)

SCENE 17

(In Jay and Amber's bedroom he has put up candles and strewn rose petals on the floor and the bed. On the bedside table are two glasses and a bottle of champagne and Jay wears black pants and a white shirt. He looks at the room with satisfaction as the door opens and Amber pops her head in. Jay smiles at her and leads her inside, while she looks at it in surprise.)

Amber: Jay, wow... This is amazing.

Jay: This is all for you, Amber.

Amber: You are so great.

(She wraps her arms around him and kisses him, when they part he walks over to the bed side table and fills the glasses. As he turns his back to her, the smile fades from Amber's face and she looks worried.)

Jay: Bray is with Ryan so we have the whole day to ourselves. Just you and me.

(He turns around with a big smile and hands her one of the glasses. As they clink glasses he puts a hand on her hips.)

Jay: To us.

Amber: To us.

(They sit down on the bed and sip at their glasses)

Jay: I want to tell you something.

(A flicker of surprise and also fear crosses her face, but he doesn't seem to notice.)

Jay: Being with you has taught me a lot about myself, Amber, and I'm grateful to you and to fate that you're here sitting next to me now. You and Bray are my family now, something I haven't had since Ved has been gone.

Amber (quietly): Jay...

Jay: No, I'm not done yet. While you've been gone I was thinking. You're the most important thing in my life right now and I don't ever want to lose you. Why don't we make it official? Be a real family?

(Her eyes widen in shock and now there's also uncertainty on Jay's face.)

Amber: Jay, are you saying what I think you're saying?

(Jay takes the glass from her and puts them both back on the table, then he goes down on one knee and takes Amber's hands in his own.)

Jay: Amber, will you marry me?

(For a long while nobody says anything and they just stare at each other. Then slowly Amber pulls her hands out of his grip and tears form in her eyes.)

Amber: I... I don't know what to say. I love you, Jay, but... I can't marry you.

(A shadow washes over Jay's face as he gets up and paces, then turns and looks at her truly hurt.)

Jay: Why not? We love each other, I love Bray and he needs a father and his true father doesn't seem to want him.

Amber: But he does. It was a misunderstanding, Bray'll come by and meet his son.

Jay: Is that it then? Bray?

Amber: No! (pauses) Yes, I don't know.

(The tears fall form her eyes and wet her cheeks. Jay starts pacing again, now truly angry.)

Jay: You just told me you love me, Amber, and you promised not to leave me, remember? He has a girlfriend for crying out loud!

Amber: I know all of that and I do, I do love you. This is all so confusing right now. Bray has always had a place in my heart, I just didn't think he'd ever be around again to claim it.

Jay: He's not claiming anything. He has a girlfriend.

Amber (irritated): I know that. Listen, I'm not breaking up with you, I just don't want to make such a big decision while feeling so confused. Also I don't really believe in marriage. To be true to myself, I can't marry you.

Jay (furiously): So you're just stringing me along, because you don't want to be alone in the end? If things don't work out you're just using me as a baby daddy?

(Amber gets up now, still crying but also angry now.)

Amber: Bray Jr has a father and I don't string you along. I just want to give us a chance, but you're making it really hard for me.

Jay (snort): Oh, I'm making it hard for you? Excuse me that this relationship isn't all about you. You know, I'm in this, too. I have feelings, too.

(Amber cries even harder now and sinks back on the bed.)

Amber (sobs): I never wanted to hurt you, I'm so sorry.

(The anger also subsides in Jay as he sees the woman he loves crying. He sighs and sits down next to you.)

Jay: I know a sinking ship, when I see one and it would only be stupid to go down with it.

Amber: You just proposed to me and now you...

Jay: That was my last attempt to make this work, Amber. We've been fighting ever since we found out Bray might be alive. I was insecure about your feelings for me and I pressured you, making myself miserable. If you would've said yes now I would've known your feelings are real, but you didn't and the only reason for turning my proposal down was Bray. I'm not going to kid myself any more, Amber.

Amber: But I love you!

Jay: And I love you, but I can't share you.

(He leans over and kisses her gently, before he turns for the door. He stops and turns around to look at her.)

Jay: I'll be getting my stuff later and move into one of the spare rooms.

(As he closes the door behind himself, she downs the two glasses of champagne and curls up in a ball crying.)

SCENE 18

(Back at the Harpies camp the girls have told their story and many girls have gone back to their work leaving only Kestrel, Dove, Sparrow, Vulture, Crow and Robin.)

Vulture: Bray and Noel decided it would be best to have some people in the building and jump them when they come to give us food and find out who is behind all this.

Kestrel: Sounds good to me. There really is no other way and I want these people to pay.

Vulture (smirks): I want to go back, make them pay myself.

(Kestrel ponders the request for a second, then smiles.)

Kestrel: I understand, give the guys a hand.

Sparrow: You're leaving now?

Vulture: Yes, we don't know when it's time to strike, sis.

Sparrow: But you just got back and... Can I come?

Vulture: You? You're no fighter, you're a scout.

Sparrow: Well, I don't care, I want to come with you.

(Dove chuckles and even Kestrel smirks a little, Sparrow eyes them suspiciously.)

Sparrow: What's so funny about me wanting to be with my sister?

Kestrel: Nothing.

Dove: Your sister or KC?

Vulture: What? My sister got herself a boyfriend?

Sparrow: NO! We're just friends.

Vulture: Aww, I wouldn't want to keep lovers apart. I'll take you to the Mallrats and then meet up with Noel and Bray myself.

(Kestrel looks at Crow, who's been silent until now.)

Kestrel: Don't you want to go with them?

Crow: No, at least for today I'll stay with you.

Kestrel: You don't have to.

Crow: But I want to, stupid.

(She laughs and nudges her best friend. Kestrel smiles, but her eyes wander out of focus and roll back into her head. She's about to fall from the tree stump she's sitting on, but regains consciousness and plays the whole thing of for laughs. Sparrow and Dove exchange an alarmed look. Vulture and Sparrow get ready for the way back to the city. As they say their farewells, Sparrow drags Crow to the side and speaks to her in a low voice.)

Sparrow: Something is up with Kestrel. She's been playing it down and says it's just a headache, but it's not. Ever since we got attacked, she's been a little weird. Keep an eye on her and maybe talk to Hummy.

Crow (concerned): Was she okay?

Sparrow: She got hit, but she was conscious. She never took a break though.

Crow: I'll see what I can do.

Sparrow: Out of all of us, she'll listen to you.

(She pats Crow's shoulder and runs after her older sister. Crow now watches Kestrel concerned.)

SCENE 19

(Dark clouds are gathering on the horizon and Ryan turns his head worriedly. He picks up Bray Jr and holds his hand out for Brady to take.)

Ryan: Come on, Sweetie, I think we should go inside. This looks like rain.

Brady: No, I wanna stay.

Ryan: But you'll get wet.

Brady: I don't care, inside mummy just sends me to bed.

Ryan (smiles): But you're with me today and I just remembered another story I want to tell you.

(Brady stands up and brushes the dirt off her yellow dress. She pops her head to the side and looks up at Ryan expectantly.)

Brady: What story?

(Bray gurgles in Ryan's arms. Thunder is heard from far away and he impatiently holds his hand out to Brady. From behind him Salene appears, who has been watching him with the kids the whole time. She puts a hand on Brady's shoulder.)

Salene: Now don't tease uncle Ryan, Brady. He's right, it's going to rain soon and you'll get sick out here.

Brady: Okay.

(She takes Ryan's hand and the four of them make their way inside.)

Ryan: Thanks, Sal, but I didn't need your help.

Salene: Oh, I know. You've always been great with the kids. (quietly) You would've been a great father.

(Ryan's head snaps around at the last sentence. In both their eyes there is hurt.)

Salene: I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring that back up. Actually I just snapped when Trudy told me you were watching the kids. For one that was always my job and then I was just... jealous, I guess. Of course I have no claim to you any more, but it's hard to adjust to.

Ryan: Sal, I don't want to talk about this. You shut the idea down now stick with it. Don't come running to me, because you're lonely. I'm sorry this sounds harsh, but in order for us to be friends, you have to stop bringing the past up.

(They walk in silence and enter the hospital.)

SCENE 20

(Trudy walks to the Gel's room with a plate of food and a glass of water. She knocks, but gets no answer, so she just opens the door. The room is dark, but Gel still sits in front of her mirror brushing her hair and by the looks of it she has done that for a while now. Trudy puts down the plate on the desk in front of her and takes the brush form her.)

Gel: Hey, give it back.

Trudy: No, you need to get out.

Gel: I don't want to.

Trudy: Darryl's been asking about you.

Gel: I don't care.

Trudy: Gel, I understand this has all been a lot to take in.

Gel: Oh yea? How? Have you slept with someone while being drunk, gotten pregnant then gotten beaten up by a crazy lady and lost that child? I don't think so.

Trudy: No, but I've been through some rough stuff, too. I think we all have here. Losing a child can be difficult.

Gel: Come on, I didn't want that thing anyway.

(Angrily she turns around and looks at Trudy with tears glistening in her eyes.)

Gel: I'd be a horrible mother, we all know that. You all think I'm just a stupid bimbo. If Darryl hadn't come I'd probably be dead by now and you wouldn't care.

(Tears spill from her eyes now and Trudy pulls her in for a hug. At first Gel struggles against it, but then gives up.)

Trudy: Now you listen to me, young lady. It's true, we've all had our opinions of you, but that doesn't mean we don't care for you. There have been fights since Jack brought you to the mall, but you're one of us now. In fact we actually had a girl not unlike you in the tribe before. Zandra loved pretty things and make overs like you and she was a dear friend to us all.

Gel (muffled): Where's she now?

Trudy (sadly): Zandra died a few years ago, but you remind me a lot of her.

(The girls remain like this for a while until Gel struggles to get free again.)

Gel: Trudy, thanks, but... I'm kind of hungry.

(Laughing Trudy lets go of the younger girl and pushes the plate in front of her.)

Trudy: Dig in.

(She gets up to leave, but Gel quickly grabs her hand.)

Gel: Would you stay? Tell me more about Zandra, she sounds like an interesting person.

(Smiling Trudy sits down on the bed and watches Gel eat, while she tells her stories about Zandra.)

SCENE 21

(Alice and Ellie are sitting in the control room keeping an eye on the cameras and Alice is braiding her sisters hair.)

Ellie: This is just like old times. All my favourite people at one place.

Alice: Don't go mushy on me, sis.

Ellie: Why not? I'm happy.

Alice: Any particular reason? Something to do with a certain geek?

(Ellie turns around surprised.)

Ellie: Jack? No, why?

Alice (shrugs): I was just thinking. You two were going steady for a while now.

Ellie (sighs): True, but we had our ups and downs. I think we both enjoy how it is right now, just easy and peaceful.

Alice: That's great. I'm really happy for you.

Ellie: What about you, Alice? Anyone to your liking?

Alice: Since Ned? No, I could definitely use an upgrade from that.

Ellie: Don't worry, we're going to find you a man. A real one.

(Ellie winks at her and turns around again, so Alice can go back to braid her hair and she can keep an eye on the cameras.)

SCENE 22

(Outside rain is pouring down on Sparrow and Vulture who are running to the hospital. In the entrance hall they shake the water from their faces and have a look around. Lex, KC and Ebony are coming out of the café at the sound of footsteps. Surprise is seen on all of their faces.)

Ebony: Vulture?

(Vulture turns around and nods at them.)

Vulture: In the flesh.

Lex: But... weren't you...

Vulture: Kidnapped? Yea. This morning we got busted out, but I have to get going and sort some stuff out. Sparrow can tell you the whole story.

(She turns to leave, but stops and turns around.)

Vulture: What about Amber?

Ebony: She got back yesterday.

Vulture (frowns): How?

Lex: Someone from the Consilium found her.

KC: I guess his name was Kaelem.

Vulture: Kaelem?

(Both hers and Sparrow's face darken at the mention of the name. Vulture spins around and heads out into the terrible weather and the Mallrats look after her astonished that somebody would voluntarily go out. KC then walks over to Sparrow.)

KC: So what are you here for?

Sparrow: Why? Can't I come here to visit my good friend Lex?

(She winks at Lex who just rolls his eyes and walks back into the café followed by Ebony.)

KC: Oh when did that friendship start up?

Sparrow: Just now. Didn't you see the way he was eyeing me. There are positive vibes there.

KC: You're so weird.

(He shakes his head at her, but can't stop smiling.)

Sparrow (shrugs): I've heard that before.

(She walks over to sit on the bench in the entrance hall, but KC shakes his head and motions for her to follow him. As they walk, Sparrow nudges him.)

Sparrow: You know why I'm here, don't you?

KC: Do I?

Sparrow: I told you.

KC: Told me what?

(She rolls her eyes at him and he smirks at her.)

Sparrow: That I'd be coming by just for you.

KC: Why do you think we're going to my room now? There are cameras in the entrance hall and in this corridor.

Sparrow (raises an eyebrow): Big Brother is watching you, or what?

KC: Nope, I guess at this moment it should be Ellie.

(They reach his room and he holds the door open for her just to close it behind her. She looks at him with a mocking smile.)

Sparrow: Quite the gentleman, huh?

KC: Nope.

(He grabs her wrist, pulls her into his arms and gives her a kiss that she happily returns. When they part they're both flushed.)

Sparrow: Well, that's not how I imagined this to go, but I won't complain.

KC: What did you expect?

Sparrow: Oh you know a little more of our playful banter although both of us know what we want and then, because you're stupid and won't get the hint, I'd do this...

(With a quick movement she pushes him against the door and bites his lower lip, before actually kissing him.)

SCENE 23

(Just as Jay is walking out of the room he shared with Amber with all his belongings in his hands, Ebony walks past and stops in her tracks.)

Ebony: What's this? Trouble in paradise.

Jay (sighs): Ebony, come to gloat?

Ebony: So I'm right?

Jay: We broke up. I'll be moving to your end of the corridor now. If you meant that, yes, you're right.

Ebony: Well, it was just a matter of time, wasn't it?

Jay: What's that supposed to mean?

Ebony: Nothing, nothing. Just let me ask, who is it this time? Ruby? Salene? Or back to Trudy again? Face it, Jay, you just can't stay with a girl. You get bored to easily.

(He shoots her an angry look and walks past her, but Ebony just follows him and keeps on talking.)

Ebony: Oh... or did she dump you? Because Bray is back in the picture. You're very alike though, but I guess that wasn't enough. Not when you're used to the real deal.

Jay (sharply): Ebony! Shut up, I don't want to hear it.

Ebony: The truth hurts, eh?

Jay: I just have enough of you soaking up misery like a sponge. As I remember it your honeymoon was cut short, too.

Ebony: Well, that was different. I dumped Slade.

Jay (laughs): Am I supposed to be surprised now? You're always the one getting scared of commitment and walking away. Like you did with me.

Ebony: So you committed fully to Amber and fell on your stupid face, what's so brave about that?

Jay: Actually I dumped her.

(They know get to the empty room which once has been an office room. Jay sighs as he realized, he has to get a bed from the clinic or has to sleep on the floor tonight. He puts his belonging on the floor next to the door and starts to sort things out, while Ebony stays in the doorway and watches him.)

Ebony: Why?

Jay: Well, as much as I hate to say it, but you were right.

Ebony (grins): Another girl?

Jay: No, about the Bray thing.

Ebony: And I'm not surprised about that. They've always been all over each other. Nothing could keep them apart and trust me... I tried.

(Jay turns around and looks at her long.)

Jay: Is that why you lied? To keep them apart?

Ebony (shrugs): Even if I did, it didn't work out, did it?

Jay: Guess not.

SCENE 25

(In the old apartment building Noel, Vulture and two other big guys crouch in the shadows near the stairs. Vulture turns to them with a finger at her lips as they hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Noel holds up a hand to hold them back and as a figure dressed in black with a hood over their face appears, he gives the command to attack and the four people run the figure over. Vulture lands a heavy blow to the face and knocks the hood off only to stare at Liam in disdain, who stares back very surprised.)


	14. Episode 14

Episode 14

SCENE 1

(Camera fades in on the Liam's face as he is pinned to the ground by Vulture and Noel. She raises her fist to punch him again, but one of the others guys grabs her hand and Noel gets off Liam.)

Noel: Don't we need him conscious.

Vulture: I'm so not surprised to see a Consilium. I thought the whole thing with Kaelem rescuing Amber stank.

Liam: Mind getting off me.

(She grumbles something and gets off. The two other guys grab him by both his arms and drag him into the apartment the Harpies were held captive in. Noel closes the door as good as possible and the guys make Liam kneel while Noel and Vulture stand in front of him.)

Liam: You know someone will come looking for me.

Vulture: Sure and if you don't behave, they'll even find your sorry ass... in pieces!

Noel: Vulture, keep it down.

Vulture: What, I didn't come here to play nice with this dickhead.

(Noel gives her a weak smile then turns back to Liam.)

Noel: So we know you're a Consilium, so tell us what you wanted the girls for.

Liam: I don't know.

Vulture: Of course you don't. How convenient. Maybe I should help jock your memory?

Liam: All I know is that taking Amber was a mistake. Kaelem wanted Kestrel.

Vulture: For what?

Noel: To scare your tribe and give up resistance, I guess.

(Liam nods, fear in his eyes now. He is clearly more scared of Vulture than what Kaelem might do to him.)

Vulture: So what's his big plan?

Liam: He doesn't tell us. Maybe he tells Dima, but not us.

Vulture: I don't believe you! With a little encouragement every little birdie learns to sing.

(Vulture kicks him in the groin, but Noel holds her back, when she tries to strike a second time.)

Noel: I don't think he's lying. Kaelem is a smart guy, he wouldn't risk someone spilling the beans in a situation like this.

Vulture: So what are we going to do with him?

Noel: We could let him go.

Vulture: No!

Noel: What then?

Vulture (smirks): He gets what he deserves and then we take him to the Mallrats and let him sing his song. We can't let Kaelem fool them.

(Noel steps back as Vulture takes her revenge on Liam.)

SCENE 2

(Amber feeds Bray Jr in the café, but stares into space absent minded. She doesn't notice Gel, Lex, Darryl and Trudy with Brady walking in. They chat among themselves for a while until Trudy notices Amber standing there. She leaves Brady with Gel and walks over to her friend. Comfortingly she puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Trudy: Hey, how are you doing? I heard about you and Jay.

(Amber snaps out of her stupor and looks at her friend, tears glistening in her eyes, but she fights them back.)

Amber: I guess everybody has by now.

Trudy: Yea, I guess. Do you want to talk about it.

Amber: There's nothing to say. It's for the better, we both know that, but it still hurts. (her voice cracks) He means so much to me, Trudy, I never meant to hurt him.

Trudy: Don't feel guilty for this, Amber. A breakup always involves two people.

Amber: Yes, but... No, this is my fault.

(She glances over at the other Mallrats, but they are out of earshot. Still she lowers her voice as she continues.)

Amber: He asked to marry me and I said no.

Trudy (shrieks): WHAT

Amber: Shh!

(The others look over to them interested, but can't hear anything.)

Amber: I just couldn't. He said, we should be a family and I couldn't do it.

Trudy: Because of Bray?

Amber (nods): Until KC came with the news that he wasn't dead after all, I thought I had moved on, but now I know that I haven't. And yes, I know he's with someone else and that he doesn't remember a thing, but I still can't let him go.

(Trudy wraps her arms around her and soothingly strokes her back.)

Trudy: It's okay. Jay is a reasonable person, he'll understand eventually.

Amber: He does already, but it hurts him. This is a pain, he doesn't deserve.

Trudy: Nobody does, but bad things happen and they make us stronger. You couldn't stay in a relationship with him and think about Bray, that would've been even worse.

Amber: And yet that was what I tried to do. I was going to string him along. If he hadn't broken it off, I'd probably have stayed with him.

Trudy: Amber, that's wrong? Why?

Amber: I couldn't hurt him like that and... I do love him in a way. I just got used to him always being there for me.

Trudy: You have the whole tribe, you don't have to depend on him.

(Amber smiles at her.)

Amber: Thank you. This really helped.

Trudy: That's what friends are for.

(She walks back to the table where she left Brady with the others.)

SCENE 3

(In front of the hospital, Salene sits on a bench patching a pair of Dylan's pants. Ruby walks out of the hospital, looks up at the sky with a smile then notices Salene sitting there and walks over to her.)

Ruby: Mind if I sit?

Salene: No, go ahead.

(Ruby sits down and Salene puts down her sewing.)

Salene: I haven't seen you around much. How is it going with Slade and Ebony?

Ruby: Nothing has changed with Ebony and Slade and I had a talk. We'll try to figure things out.

Salene: So you're over him?

Ruby (shrugs): Let's say I don't want to be with him any more after all the drama in the past weeks. You haven't told anyone about Ebony pushing me, have you?

Salene (sighs): No, it's not my place.

Ruby: Good, because I just want to forget about it now. It's in the past and we have other things to do than arguing about Ebony.

(Salene nods and remains silent. Ruby studies her for a moment, then puts a hand on her knee.)

Ruby: What's wrong with you? You've been working a lot lately, not standing still for a moment.

(Salene looks at the blonde girl and shakes her head. She resumes her sewing, but starts to speak quietly.)

Salene: It's nothing really. Lately I've just been trying to figure out my place in the tribe. Since May's been gone I lost my best friend and the thing with Ryan. I can't really get over the fact, he's not there for me like he used to. I guess, I'm just a little lonely.

Ruby: That sounds awfully selfish, Salene. The thing about Ryan, I mean.

(Anger rises in the red haired girl, but she knows Ruby is right. So she lets it go.)

Salene: I know, it's just something I've been used to with him.

Ruby: And you shouldn't feel left out. You're a Mallrat from the beginning all of these people are your friends and care for you. (pauses) I'm your friend.

Salene (smiles): With everything going on, it's been a little hard to be friends.

Ruby: Maybe and it's not over yet. Not at all. We have to get this whole Techno thing sorted out.

Salene: We're making ourselves a target by telling the city about Ram and Jay.

Ruby: Probably, but we can't step aside.

Salene: Amber said the Consilium are reasonable. It'll probably not be that bad.

(Ruby looks at her in a way that clearly says, she's not so sure about that.)

SCENE 4

(KC and Sparrow walk into the café chuckling amongst themselves and holding hands. KC starts preparing food for them while Sparrow watches. At a table Lottie, Sammy, Dylan and Chester watch the two of them with surprise. Both Lottie and Sammy look triumphantly at each other.)

Lottie & Sammy (simultaneously): Pay up!

Lottie: What no? He isn't with Kayla.

Chester: Well, he isn't with Gel either.

Dylan: And what now?

Lottie (groans): Guess nobody wins.

Sammy: Oh man, I've got the worst duties this week. Something Lottie could have done.

(Lottie glares at him as he just pokes his tongue out at her.)

Chester: We could make another bet.

Dylan: What kind?

(All four kids ponder the question for a while.)

Lottie: We could bet that Sammy will never get with Gel, but then we'd all win.

Sammy: Hey! I don't want to be with Gel.

Lottie: Yea, sure. That's why you were paroling her door, right?

Sammy: Trudy asked me to do that.

Dylan: Why?

Sammy (shrugs): Don't know. So she could rest.

Lottie: I say the beating did her good. She's been awful.

(All three boys look at her shocked.)

Sammy: Yea, what you just said was just as awful, Lottie. Sometimes I don't like you very much.

Chester: I thought you never like her.

Sammy: We tease each other, but this is different.

Lottie (huffs): Oh then go to your beloved Gel!

(She storms out of the café pouting.)

SCENE 5

(Slade who has been keeping watch over the cameras comes running into Amber's room, who looks at him shocked at the intrusion.)

Slade: Sorry to disturb, but someone's coming.

(Quickly Amber is on her feet and follows him next door to the control room to get a look at the outside camera of the hospital. Letting out a sigh of relief she smiles at Slade.)

Amber: That's just Kaelem and Dima from the Consilium, but thanks for the notice.

(He nods and she leaves the room, picking up Lex on her way to the main entrance. They reach the entrance hall right when Kaelem and Dima walk in. Amber greets them both happily while Lex just watches them and follows them into the café.)

Kaelem: Liam told me you had some concerns about the state of the city, Amber. From what you told us your tribe has been through a great deal and I've come to ask you for some advice.

Lex (snaps): Oh so you're in charge of the city now?

(As the four of them sit down at a table, Kaelem just smiles at him and shakes his head.)

Kaelem: No, but people like and respect me. They listen to me.

Dima: There's no need to be aggressive. We've come here in peace.

Lex: And telling lies!

Amber: Lex! Please, let me handle this.

Lex: Then why did you ask me to come?

Amber (rolls her eyes): Because you would've given me a hard time for not doing it.

Lex (grins): That's true.

(Dima eyes Lex with disgust now, but gets elbowed in the rib by Kaelem and she puts on a smile again.)

Dima: What do you mean, telling lies?

Lex: Taking credit for the downfall of the Technos.

Dima: Kaelem did it. We have proof.

Lex: What kind of proof?

Amber: How did you do it?

Kaelem: I hacked their computer system and I blew up the bomb. I know that a lot of people may have gotten hurt, but I tried to evacuate as many as I could by setting an alarm.

Amber: You know which city that was in, right?

Kaelem: One on the other island.

Lex: So you told him all about our adventures and didn't tell him, that we know he's lying?

(Amber nods, knowing it would have gotten her in danger, if she had told Kaelem in the school.)

Amber: That was our city, our home. There were no alarms, Kaelem. There was no plan to rule the world. Mega actually tried to help us defuse the bomb.

Dima (furiously): Are you saying he's a liar?

Kaelem: That makes your word against mine, Amber. I know, I'm not lying, but what's your reason? Honestly I don't understand this. We showed you nothing but kindness and this is how you repay us.

Amber: I'm grateful to you for getting me out of there, but I don't understand why you're sticking to that story. What's your gain?

(Kaelem and Dima get up and give both her and Lex cold stares.)

Kaelem: Come on, Dima. Seems like I made a mistake thinking the Consilium and the Mallrats could be friends.

Amber: What about the city, though? What are you going to do to stop the terror?

(They just walk, but Kaelem turns at the door and looks at her with a cold smile.)

Kaelem: Since you seem to know everything, why don't you make that your responsibility?

(Amber and Lex stare after them in disbelief and anger.)

Lex: Smug bastard!

Amber: I have a bad feeling about this.

Lex: Me too.

Amber: We have to talk to Kestrel about taking action.

Lex: What about Ellie's news sheet? She is making copies of the interview with Ram. If we release it now, we're going to have an army of those city kids running down our doors soon.

Amber: You're right. We have to keep that one in for the moment being. Although she might not like that.

SCENE 6

(Out in the woods Crow and Kestrel walk back to the camp from the small stream that flows through the forest. They both have wet hair, wear fresh clothes and have no tribal markings what so ever on their face.)

Crow: Nothing better than a bath in the stream. I feel renewed.

Kestrel: Well, somebody is awfully cheerful today.

Crow (grins): Sorry that I'm enjoying my freedom, and I'm going to see Bray today.

Kestrel: I'm sorry for being a bitch about that.

Crow: Already forgotten.

Kestrel: It was stupid really, but you can say I was jealous. I didn't want him to take you away from me.

(Crow smiles at her friend, knowing how hard it was for her to utter those words. She puts an arm around Kestrel's waist and gives her a short squeeze before letting go again.)

Crow: That'll never happen. We promised, you remember?

Kestrel: Of course I remember. Still, you and Bray, who'd have thought.

Crow: You, I guess.

(Kestrel looks at her chuckling.)

Kestrel: You can't hide anything from me, I might even have known it, before you did. I also knew about you fancying Kaelem back in the days.

(Crow looks shocked and stops in her tracks, which just makes Kestrel laugh harder.)

Kestrel: I don't know what you saw in him, though.

Crow: Trust me, I don't know either. I was young...

Kestrel: And stupid?

Crow: No, never stupid.

(They laugh again, but this time Kestrel's eyes roll into the back of her head and she falls to the ground. Crow lets out a surprised cry and kneels down next to her, lightly slapping her cheeks.)

Crow: Kestrel! Come on, girl, wake up.

(There's no response, so Crow puts one of her arms around her shoulder and carries her to the camp side where other Harpies are already hurrying towards them. Dove grabs Kestrel's other arm and they drag her to the fire, where Robin has already put a blanket they can lay her on.)

Dove: What happened?

Crow: I don't know. One moment we were just talking and laughing and the next she fainted.

(She turns to Robin.)

Crow: Get Hummy down here, now!

(The girl runs to find the medic of the tribe and Dove and Crow both kneel next to Kestrel. Dove holds two fingers to the side of her neck to check for a pulse.)

Dove: This is not good. Her pulse is too low.

(Crow pushes the blonde hair out of Kestrel's face and leans in to whisper in her ear.)

Crow: Now don't make anything stupid, okay? Just open your eyes and laugh about the good scare you gave us.

(Hummy comes running and Dove and Crow move away so she has room. She checks for vital signs and then pulls up her eyelids to look at her pupils then sits back, tears forming in her eyes.)

Crow: Hummy, what is it?

Hummy: Her right pupil is dilated while the left one isn't. Her pulse is low and she just lost consciousness all of a sudden. (turns to Dove) How's she been the last few days?

Dove: She's complained about a head ache and seemed to lose balance a few times.

Hummy (mumbles to herself): Dizziness, headache, fainting and the pupils...

Crow: HUMMY! What is wrong with her.

(Tears are now falling from eyes of Hummy as she turns to Crow.)

Hummy: She has a bleeding in the brain. If we're lucky she'll wake up again, but either way she...she..

Crow: She's dying?

(Crow is now pale as she clutches her best friends hand. A quiet murmur goes through the camp as everyone hears the news of their leader.)

SCENE 7

(Gel and Darryl are taking a walk outside in the park. She has her arms wrapped around her and Darryl is eyeing her worriedly.)

Darryl: You okay? Should we rather go inside.

Gel: No, let's stay out here.

(There's a small silence.)

Darryl: Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?

Gel: Nothing happened.

Darryl: You were bleeding, that's not nothing.

(Gel stops and looks at him.)

Gel: That's what girls do once a month and I had some pain from what that nasty hag did to me. I overreacted.

Darryl: So you're okay now? You're sure?

Gel (smiles): Yes. I am a little cold, though.

Darryl: So should we go inside?

Gel (rolls her eyes): No, stupid. That's the cue for you to put your arm around me.

Darryl: Oh...

(He grins and does as he's told.)

Gel: You still have to take me on a proper date, don't forget that. I can't have a boyfriend who's cheap.

(Darryl sighs as they start walking again.)

SCENE 9

(Meanwhile inside Ellie is more than unhappy about Lex and Amber's decision not to let her publish the newest edition of the Amulet. She paces in her room, while the two other Mallrats watch her sternly.)

Ellie: This is stupid!

Amber: It's for the best of the tribe, Ellie.

Ellie: The Amulet is about telling the truth. We should make those lies stop.

Lex: Is the truth more important to you than our safety? If you hand that stuff out, we'll have guests by the end of the day and they won't be nice.

Ellie: The interview isn't that bad. Ram is actually sorry for his part in this whole thing.

Amber: We know that, that's why he's allowed to stay with us. I just don't think the rest of the city will be as understanding.

Lex: Especially not with the Consilium proclaiming us as liars.

(Ellie opens her mouth to argue, but Amber cuts her off.)

Amber: No, Ellie! You don't publish it and that's final. I want to hear no more of this. There's nothing to argue about. We're in enough danger already without you adding fuel to it.

(The younger girl lets out a frustrated groan as the other two leave. She walks over to the desk where a stack of news sheets already printed. For a while she looks at it, then she picks up the first piece of paper and rips it apart.)

SCENE 10

(Back in the woods the Harpies have given Crow a little privacy with the still unconscious Kestrel. She has a finger lingering at the side of Kestrel's neck, always checking for a pulse. Her tears and sobs have subsided, now she just waits.)

Crow (whispers): You can't do this to me. Remember how we promised to stay together no matter what? I want you to keep that promise, Kelly.

(She repeats the name a few times, then leans down and kisses her forehead.)

Crow: It's getting cold now, I know, but it'll be sunny on the other side. You won't have to bark orders at the girls any more and argue with me about everything. Your mom and dad will be there, so you don't have to be afraid. Just wait for me, okay? We can do stupid stuff together again without any responsibility. I promise you that.

(She moves her finger a little, but she can't find the pulse any more. Slowly she undoes one of the black feathers in her hair and braids it into Kestrel's hair.)

Crow: Goodbye.

(Many of the other girls look at her, as she stands up and leaves the camp. Dove comes running after her and grabs her arm, but Crow shakes her off.)

Dove: Where are you going?

Crow: I'm going to see Vulture. Who ever did this to us, is going to pay for it. You heard them yourself.

Dove: What about...

Crow: Bury her deep in the woods, she'd like that. You're in charge while I'm gone and when I'm back with Sparrow and Vulture we're going to vote.

Dove: Shouldn't we all have time to grieve?

Crow: No.

(As she walks away, tears spill from Dove's eyes.)

Dove (mutters): For once her clothes fit the occasion.

SCENE 11

(On the screen of a security camera we see two figures walk up to the hospital. The camera pans around to show Jack study the security cameras and frown at the picture. He then quickly gets up and marches to the entrance, where he waits for the arrival of the two. All three of them have huge grins on their faces as they stand in front of each other. Mouse now lets go of Bray's hand and takes Jack's right hand to look at the pentagram on it.)

Mouse: Yup, still a Mall Rat.

Jack: As we say: Once a Mallrats, always a Mallrats.

Bray: Jack, it's so good to see you.

(Jack looks taken aback at the mention of his name.)

Jack: Er... you uhm...

Bray: Remember? Yes, at least everything until the Technos came.

Jack: But they told us, you had forgotten.

Bray: I did, but it came back to me, when we rescued the Harpies the other day. The kidnapping reminded me of Amber and Trudy being ransomed for the Guardian and that triggered it, I guess.

Jack: I... Crap, this is a lot.

(He laughs nervously and leads the two old Mallrats inside. As they walk into the café he turns around.)

Jack: And you, too, Mouse. Sal will be so happy to see you.

(They enter the café, where Jay, Alice, Kayla and Ryan sit and watch the newcomers. Alice and Ryan rush to greet Bray and Jay goes to talk to Mouse although he watches Bray warily. Kayla just hangs in the back and watches the reunion.)

Jack: Can one of you please get Amber and Salene? I have to keep an eye on the cameras.

Kayla: I'll go.

(Both of them leave the café. Jay kneels in front of Mouse, while the older Mallrats catch up.)

Jay: Mouse, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Eco tribe?

Mouse: We moved around for a while, but one night there was a storm and we got separated. I didn't know what else to do, so I walked back to the city, but there everyone was panicking. I hid in a boat at the harbour and got to this city, where I met Wren, and then we joined Bray and Noel at the warehouses.

Jay: Wow, you've been through quite a lot then. Come on, sit down.

(Mouse follows him to a chair and sits.)

Mouse: Is Sammy still here?

Jay (smiles): Yes.

SCENE 12

(Meanwhile Amber and Lex are discussing something with Ram in his room.)

Lex: I just think that those zappers could come in handy, if we get attacked.

Amber: And I say no. Those kids are manipulated, we should help them not harm them.

Lex: We could only stun them.

(Ram puts his hands up, having heard enough about this already.)

Ram: You don't need to fight about the zappers. First of all I'd need supplies we could maybe find in the rest of the hospital _if_ we're lucky and it would take me forever to make them.

Lex: How long?

Ram (shrugs): If I have all the materials maybe 2-3 days for one.

Amber: See, it's unreasonable. We should use the time for something more useful.

Ram: Ah ah ah, they are useful, my dear Amber.

Amber: We're not using zappers on them!

Lex: And what about the Consilium, can we use zappers on them?

Ram: You don't have any.

Amber: Exactly. We don't have zappers, so we can't use them on any one. You're chief of security, so you figure something else out that doesn't involve killing the city kids and putting us in an even worse situation.

(Quick footsteps are heard on the corridor and then Kayla comes to a fast halt in the doorway. She smiles warmly at Amber.)

Kayla: Amber, there you are. I've been looking for you.

Amber: What is it, Kayla? I'm kind of busy.

Kayla: I know, but you have guests. Go fetch your baby and let him meet his daddy.

SCENE 13

(Kaelem and Dima have reached the school. Kaelem is clearly in a bad mood, so Dima takes his hand, but he just pulls it away.)

Dima: Why are you so mad? They're just liars.

Kaelem: Isn't that reason enough to be mad, Dima? I'm trying my best here to build this city and help the people and then this tribe comes in and claims me a liar even after I've been nothing but helpful to them.

Dima: You can't let them get to you.

(As they walk through a long corridor a few younger kids run past them to get to classes. Kaelem looks at her, then a cold smirk creeps on his face.)

Kaelem: Just like you never let anything get to you, right?

(She lowers her gaze and remains silent.)

Kaelem: That's what I thought. (pauses) I just hate it, when my plans don't work. Amber was supposed to be our friend now and let their kids visit our school.

Dima (softly): Why is that so important?

Kaelem: So they get separated from the Harpies and I could focus my attention on my sister. This whole thing would've been easier if you hadn't messed up the kidnapping.

Dima: I already told you, I was sorry. It was dark.

Kaelem: What's done is done.

(He walks away from her and disappears at the end of the corridor. Dima regains her posture now that he's out of sight and snaps at a young boy running past her. Scared he stops in his tracks, and Dima roughly grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him into a classroom.)

SCENE 14

(Meanwhile at the hospital the whole tribe has gathered in the café. Ebony is standing in a corner just watching already sensing she might get in trouble. Salene sits on a chair with Mouse on her lap, hugging her tightly and everyone is standing around Bray and asking him questions. When Amber approaches with Baby Bray on her hip, the others take a few steps back to watch the family reunion. Bray is clearly overwhelmed at the sight, his eyes fixed on his son.)

Amber: Bray, I want you to meet your son. Bray Jr.

(She holds him out to him and Bray holds his son for the first time. The baby coos and wraps his tiny fingers around Bray's thumb. Tears are glistening in his eyes, as he looks up at Amber again.)

Bray: You named him after me?

(She nods and takes a step forward to give him a squeeze.)

Amber: I'm so happy you're alive... and your memories are coming back.

Bray: Me too. If I had known, I'd have come earlier.

Amber: I know.

Trudy (bursts out): And we all know who we have to thank for that, don't we?

Salene: Yea, where's Ebony anyway?

(Ebony lets out a small sigh and walks into the centre. She has her arms crossed defensively in front of her chest and takes in all the accusing looks she's getting from the other Mallrats.)

Ebony: How is this my fault now?

Bray: You told me, Amber had a new boyfriend and a child.

Ebony: Yes, so? That wasn't a lie.

Bray: You didn't tell me it was my child.

Ebony: No, but neither did I say it was Jay's. Look, you can say what you want, but I'm not taking the blame for this. I told you, you two were a happy couple so you could've only asked, if it was your baby, but you didn't.

(Bray still looks furious, but he's defeated.)

Bray (sighs): She's right. It's not really her fault.

(Ebony looks at the rest of the Mallrats with a smug look, then walks off to stand next to Jay, who's also taken a back seat to this reunion. He watches Bray with a glum look, as he holds his son and the old friends start to catch up.)

Ebony: See that's a happy family. A sight I would've spared you.

Jay: Ebony, go away. Gloat somewhere else.

Ebony: Oh, I'm not gloating. With Bray back I'm going to have a hard time.

Jay: Well, who says he is coming back?

Ebony: What do you mean? I told you Amber and Bray are like glue, you can't keep them apart.

Jay: I'm not trying to, but doesn't he still have responsibilities with the warehouses and I remember him having a certain girlfriend.

Ebony (shrugs): Maybe he already dumped her as soon as he remembered Amber.

Jay: Maybe.

Ebony: Well, you can't feel sorry for yourself, you stepped aside.

Jay: Yea, you'd know all about that. You made room for Amber once yourself, didn't you?

(Ebony glares at him, then lets out a small laugh.)

Ebony: Actually I made room for Trudy and then you dumped her for Amber. Yes, I'm kind of glad, I was the one to walk away from that train wreck.

Jay: You were just scared.

Ebony: Even if I was, I had every right to be.

(She turns her back on him and leaves the café.)

SCENE 15

(Sammy is walking over to where Mouse and Salene are sitting. Lottie, Dylan and Chester follow a few steps after him. When Mouse sees her old friend, she jumps down from Salene's lap and hugs him.)

Mouse: Sammy!

(Sammy laughs and swings her around.)

Sammy: Hey there tree-hugger.

Mouse (frowns): Don't call me that!

Salene: Now don't you two fight already.

Lottie: Oh, but Sammy is so good at it.

Sammy: Only because you make it so easy.

(Mouse stands between the two and looks confused. Dylan is the one to notice and walks up to her, holding out his hand.)

Dylan: Hi, I'm Dylan.

Mouse (smiles): Mouse.

Sammy: Oh yeah, Mouse, these are my new friends Chester and Dylan, well, and Lottie.

Lottie (rolls her eyes): And we're not friends at the moment, because Sammy's being stupid.

(Mouse giggles as Sammy shoots Lottie a nasty look.)

Sammy: Come on, I'll show you around. You can bunk with me, if you want.

Mouse: Let's see that room first.

(The kids run out of the café as Salene looks after them with a happy smile on her face.)

SCENE 16

(A shrill whistle makes everyone in the café jump. Alerted Slade, Jay, Lex, Alice and Amber run into the entrance hall ready to fight the intruder. A stern looking Vulture and Noel drag in a badly beaten Liam and Amber holds up a hand to say it's okay. Slowly the rest of the tribe come into the entrance hall to see what's going on.)

Amber: Liam? Is that you?

Vulture: The hell it is!

Amber: Vulture, what are you doing?

Vulture: We waited for the kidnapper to get back with food and then we jumped him. Turns out the Consilium were behind this.

(Bray emerges from the café with his son still in his arms. Confused he looks at his best friend.)

Bray: Noel?

Noel: We didn't know where else to bring him.

Vulture: Since both our locations are secret, you know.

Lex: So you bring him here and let us deal with his tribe?

(A few of the other Mallrats agree with Lex and everyone starts to talk at once.)

Amber (shouts): ENOUGH!

(As the room falls quiet, she continues to speak)

Amber: I don't understand. When the Consilium were behind this, why did Kaelem rescue me?

Vulture: Probably a ruse.

Noel: What do we do with him, though?

(He gives Liam a little push, which just makes the other man groan.)

Vulture: Kill him!

Amber, Noel & Bray: No!

Lex: Well, aren't you all quick to decide that.

Amber: Lex, we don't kill him. When we didn't kill the Guardian we definitely won't kill Liam.

Vulture: Well, we can't let him go.

Liam (meekly): They'll be looking for me.

Vulture: So let them look, give them a taste of their own medicine.

Ram: Hey, I've just got an idea?

(Everyone turns to Ram who was just observing until now.)

Ram: You were all so worried about getting attacked for going head to head with the Consilium. Maybe if we have one of their own, they won't attack us.

Amber: You mean we keep Liam safe in return for our safety?

Ram: Exactly.

Lex: I like it.

Jay: Yea, I'm in.

Noel: Might be a good idea.

Amber: Okay, but were do we hold him?

Alice: I'll keep an eye on him!

(She leaves and comes back with a rope from the café that she uses to tie Liam's hands behind his back. Amber nods approvingly.)

Amber: Ryan, Jack? Could you two turn one of the spare rooms into a cell?

Jack: Sure.

(The two guys walk off and Alice pushes Liam down on the bench in the entrance hall to keep an eye on him while the other Mallrats and Noel and Vulture walk back into the café. Sparrow who had been hovering over KC up until now walks over to her sister, who flashes her a big grin despite the serious situation.)

Vulture: So you found yourself a boy after all. Do I have to have a talk with him about dating my little sister?

Sparrow: Oh shut up! Best you don't talk to him at all.

Vulture (laughs): I can't promise you that.

SCENE 17

(In another part of the city Crow climbs one of the barricades leading to the warehouses. She has a grim look on her face, but on her cheeks are the traces of dried tears, which she wipes off with the back of her hand. She runs the last metres to the warehouses and jumps as Yara jumps down one of the roofs and lands in front of her. The younger girl laughs as she cocks her head to the side.)

Crow: You could hurt yourself doing that.

Yara (shrugs): But I don't. Besides, Noel and Bray have told me that already.

Crow: Whatever. Where's Vulture?

Yara: Who?

Crow: Vulture. Tall girl with a silver mohawk.

Yara: Oh, she went to the building with Noel and the others, right? They came back a while ago, said that they bring the captive to the hospital.

Crow: So they got someone?

Yara: Yup.

(Crow turns around and starts running the way she came from.)

SCENE 18

(Noel, Bray and Vulture are now sitting at a table in the café discussing the recent situation with Amber, Lex, Ram, Jay and Slade while the other Mallrats have left.)

Amber: We need to talk about this with Kestrel.

Vulture: I already sent Sparrow to get her.

Slade: So turns out the Consilium aren't just liars, they're kidnappers, too?

Vulture: Don't forget huge dickheads!

(Lex and Ram chuckle at her remark, but the others keep a straight face.)

Jay: The thing is, we can't really prove that the Consilium are lying. All we have are our statements and Ram and I will probably put the Mallrats into an even worse place. If the city kids aren't going to attack us for "lying", they sure will for having Ex-Technos here.

(The three outsiders narrow their eyes at those words. Bray looks at Amber for an answer to the unspoken question why she would those people join the tribe.)

Vulture (spits): Technos? Are you kidding me?

Amber: Ex-Technos. They have redeemed themselves already.

Vulture (sarcastically): How? Did they say sorry?

Jay: Is this really what we should discuss now?

Noel: Why not? We have to know if we can trust you.

Ram: Well, Jay here has always been on your side, haven't you, Jay? Going behind your commander's back, complaining about the methods and then turning against us.

Bray: So why did you join them in the first place?

Jay: I liked the idea of what the Technos could have been, but obviously Ram had other plans.

(They now look at Ram, who just puts his hands up as if he was surrendering.)

Ram: I admit, I may have been a little... out of it.

Lex: You deserved everything that came your way.

Ram: We might have different opinions on that one. After all I did help bring the Technos down.

Slade: Yea, after they kicked you to the curb and left you to die.

Ram: Ah, Slade, always out for a mention of your good deeds, huh?

Slade: Cut it out, Ram.

Amber: Since Ram can't put it in words without rambling for another hour, I'm going to vouch for him. He has done terrible things, but he has helped this tribe, too. He did help bring down the Technos, when Mega took over.

(When the other three don't seem convinced, she continues.)

Amber: Look, you don't have to be his friends, but he's useful, so can you just accept that he's part of this tribe?

Ram: Thanks for the heart warming speech, Amber.

Jay: Why don't you keep your mouth shut for a change. You really don't know when to shut up, do you?

Ram (shrugs): I like to hear myself talk.

Bray (interrupts): Whatever! Shouldn't we talk about more pressing issues?

(The others nod and mumble I agreement and camera fades out.)

SCENE 19

(Out in the entrance hall Alice studies her captive, who is now lying down on the bench breathing heavily. She raises an eyebrow.)

Alice: You okay there? Would be a shame if you died on us now.

(Liam laughs which turns into a cough and looks up at her.)

Liam (sarcastically): I'm great. Just peachy.

Alice: Don't think I'm feeling sorry for you. You deserved everything you got for what you did to the girls.

Liam: Maybe. I just did, what I was told.

Alice: And you can't tell right from wrong? You don't have a brain to think for your own?

Liam: I can and I do have a brain.

Alice: So you just decided against using it.

Liam (smirks): I decided to stick with my friends. Don't tell me your tribe has never done something bad.

(Alice doesn't get to answer as Crow barges into the hospital. She sees the two figures on the bench and walks over to them.)

Crow: Where's Vulture?

Alice (sarcastically): Hello to you, too, sunshine. She's in the café.

(Crow turns to leave, then decides otherwise and kneels next to Liam.)

Crow: So you're the captive, Liam?

Liam: Crow. Long time no see.

Crow: I should've known. The Consilium were never to be trusted.

(She then balls her hand to a fist and punches him hard in the gut, before Alice can stop her. With a last look at him and ignoring Alice's complains, she marches into the café.)

SCENE 20

(Back in the school Kaelem sits in his room typing away at his computer. He in fact does have some of the Techno documents, but he's editing them to go with his lies. A knock at the door makes him look up, as Joanne pops her head in.)

Joanne: Sorry, to disturb you, but I'm getting worried about Liam.

Kaelem: What about him?

Joanne: He hasn't come back since you send him out.

Kaelem: Not back yet? That was hours ago.

Joanne: Should we send someone to check it out?

Kaelem: No, that might be too dangerous. We have to assume the Harpies got out and have him.

Joanne: Shouldn't we do something?

Kaelem: We wait. They'll talk to us.

Joanne: Or they take revenge on Liam.

Kaelem: No, Kestrel's reasonable.

(Joanne looks at him uncertain, but he goes back to work and she leaves. When the door closes he angrily grabs a pile of books of his desk and throws them against the wall.)

SCENE 21

(Meanwhile in the café everyone looks at Crow. A smug smile appears on Jay's face as he watches Amber frown at her. Bray is the first to notice something is wrong and gets up.)

Vulture: Crow? I send Sparrow to get Kestrel.

Crow: We must have missed each other.

Bray: Is something wrong? You look...

(He tries to put an arm around her, but she sidesteps him and raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence, but he doesn't.)

Crow: Actually I only came to get you and Sparrow, we have a bit of an issue, but I take it you're discussing the Consilium right now and that's just as important.

Amber: Yes, but Kestrel should be here for this.

Vulture: What kind of issue, Crow? You do seem a little out of it.

(Crow shoots both of them dark looks, then takes a seat next to Bray.)

Crow: Kestrel's dead.

(Everyone looks at her shocked at the news. Bray who knows how close the two girls were tries again to comfort her. This time she lets him take her hand, but shows no other sign of weakness.)

Vulture: Dead? That makes no sense. She was fine, when Sparrow and I left.

Crow: She hasn't been fine since the attack. Sparrow told me just before you left, Dove confirmed it, too.

Bray: But what happened to her?

Crow: She fainted and when Hummy looked at her, she said that Kestrel, was bleeding into her brain for the past days. It didn't take long until she stopped breathing.

Lex (bluntly): So who does that leave in charge?

Vulture (snaps): Obviously we have to vote on that one!

Jay: Lex! They just lost a friend.

Crow: He is right though. We can't waste any time and the vote will probably be between Vulture and me anyway.

Noel (to Vulture): Are you okay with this or do you want to go back to the tribe?

(Vulture looks at Crow, who seems to have gotten it all together, but just isn't her usual self. She takes a few deep breathes and then nods.)

Vulture: I'll be fine.

SCENE 22

(In one of the spare rooms Jack and Ryan just finished boarding up the window and Jack starts putting holdings onto the door and the wall next to it, so they can slide a bar through it and barricade the door.)

Ryan: I think we still need someone to guard him. The bar could easily slide out.

Jack: I know, but it's the best we can do. Maybe we can install another camera in here, but I don't think we have any more.

Ryan: Besides don't you think he'll destroy it?

Jack: Oh yea, that too.

Ryan: I'd never thought I'd say this, but I kind of miss the cage. That was so much easier.

Jack: True, but this room is right next to Ebony. He won't get anywhere without her noticing.

Ryan: That doesn't really calm me. For all I know, Ebony could just help him and find her place with the Consilium.

(At that comment Jack laughs and only stops, when he notices Ryan's confused expression.)

Jack: Think about it, Ryan. Can you really imagine Ebony with a tribe like the Consilium? Yes, they might have power right now, but she wouldn't fit in. She's not really the book reading type who gets along with kids, is she?

Voice off-screen: You seem to know that for sure.

(Surprised they turn around and see Ebony standing behind them, her arms crossed, looking rather peeved about the comment. Jack hesitates, then goes back to his work.)

Jack: We were just musing.

Ebony: Well, don't! And that piece of scum better not make as much noise as you two or he'll have a bigger problem than being held captive.

Jack (sarcastically): You're in an awfully good mood again, aren't you?

Ebony: People like you are getting on my nerves.

(She shrugs and walks off in the direction of the café. Jack rolls his eyes and turns to Ryan.)

Jack: I'm nearly done here. You could go look for a bar we can use.

Ryan: I'm on it.

(Jack goes back to his work and Ryan leaves to do what he's told.)

SCENE 23

(Back in the café, everyone is talking at the same time trying to get their thoughts across.)

Lex: I think we just go up there and handle it the old way.

Bray (rolls his eyes): You haven't changed at all, have you? We're heavily outnumbered.

Vulture: No, we're not. The Consilium aren't that big a tribe.

Noel: True, but they have all the city kids on their side. One word from Kaelem and they jump.

Amber: So what do we do?

Jay: Well, we probably should get out there after all. I mean, yes, the city kids could be a danger to us, but I bet there are lots of others who would be on our side.

Bray: True, the warehouses are filled with new faces and everyday more come.

Crow: The only way to stop this, is to get Kaelem to confess, though. When they hear from him that he lied, no one will rally around him any more.

Lex: And how do you want to do that?

Crow: I know a way to get him to talk.

Slade: How?

Crow (shrugs): Kaelem and I go a long way back. Before Kestrel and I became the Harpies we were part of the Consilium. So I know the building pretty well, too.

(Vulture looks at the other Harpy with surprise and that's also shown on most of the other faces. Crow is unmoved by this and turns to Amber, who she thinks the most responsible of the Mallrats.)

Crow: So if I could get him to confess, how are we getting it out to the city?

(Amber and Slade turn to Ram, who notices this with a smug smirk.)

Ram: I could probably get it to broadcast in the city, but either me or Jack would have to be there, too.

Slade: Do you think, you could get two people unseen to Kaelem, Crow?

Crow (shrugs): I can't promise anything. Besides it's been quite a while since I last set foot in there.

Noel: How about a distraction?

Jay: But wouldn't Kaelem be there then?

Crow: Not necessarily. He's not a good fighter, better at organizing things.

Lex: Sounds like a wimpy leader.

Slade: Sounds like someone else I know.

(He smirks at Ram, who gives him a nasty look.)

Ram: I didn't need to fight, I had a zapper.

Lex: And look where that got you.

Amber: Guys, could we please focus.

Jay: We also have the issue of the captive.

Amber: Liam, yes.

Ram: There's not much to do about him. We send the Consilium a message that we have him and he will be returned unharmed, when they play by our rules.

Vulture: Tell them, you'll keep Liam for your own safety and that you'll let him go as soon as the city riots have calmed down.

Bray: We still need a distraction so Crow and Ram can get into the school and get the confession.

(Silence falls over the group as everyone is thinking about this. Bray looks worriedly at Crow, who seems to be far away now and has let go of his hand again. Amber studies the two of them, but quickly averts her gaze.)

Noel: How about we demonstrate?

Slade: Demonstrate?

Noel: Yes. We make posters and start a friendly unarmed demonstration in front of the school. Of course we should be prepared for a fight and then we could broadcast Kaelems confession, when everyone is gathered in the same place anyway.

Jay: We could use Ellie's interview on Ram then.

Amber: Sounds good to me, what do you say?

(She looks into the faces of the others and everyone seems to be okay with this plan.)

SCENE 24

(With a bar in his right hand, Ryan walks up to Alice and Liam, who still sit on the bench. Alice looks really happy to see Ryan approaching. She gives Liam a soft kick, who then gets up mumbling something.)

Ryan: It's done. Put him next to Ebony.

Alice: Thanks, Ryan.

Ryan: Do you need any help?  
>Alice: Nah, I can handle him.<p>

(She takes the bar from Ryan and puts her free hand between Liam's shoulder blades to push him forward. They start walking along the corridor to the new holding cell. As soon as Ryan's out of earshot, Liam starts to speak in a low, calm voice.)

Liam: You're a feisty one, huh? Can't take it when someone underestimates you?

Alice: Don't you start making assumptions about me?

Liam: Why not? You did it yourself just moments ago.

Alice: With the difference you're scum and our captive.

Liam: You can't really call me scum without knowing me.

Alice: I don't really want to know you, either.

Liam: And yet you're talking to me. Oh and not to forget you didn't want Crow to hit me.

Alice: Don't flatter yourself, lad. I just don't believe you should hit someone who can't defend himself.

Liam: Noble, but kind of stupid. If it gets you an advantage, why not use it?  
>Alice (snorts): It does not surprise me that you apparently have no morals in a fight.<p>

Liam: Will your morals save you from losing the fight? I guess not. Sometimes you have to ignore all your morals and ethics and do what is needed to survive. I thought everyone in our new world order knew that.

Alice: You can survive and stick to your beliefs at the same time.

Liam: That really depends on your beliefs.

(Alice rolls her eyes annoyed at him talking back all the time and is glad, when they reach the end of the corridor. She grabs Liam's shoulders before he can fully pass the doorway and unties his hands.)

Alice: You have some time to ponder your beliefs now.

(She gives him a push and closes the door behind him, sliding the heavy bar through the holdings.)

SCENE 25

(In the woods outside the city, Kestrel's body has been lain on a big board which Dove, Sparrow and two other girls hoist it on their shoulders and carry it through the woods to a spot where someone had dug a grave. They then wrap the body in a white cloth and and just as they lower it into the whole in the ground, Vulture and Crow arrive to stand at the back of the group and watch the funeral. When the dirt is cast on the grave, Dove steps up to say a few words about Kestrel.)

Dove (cont.): Kestrel has not only been a leader and friend to us, but also a sister and she gave us a home. She won't be forgotten, as she lives on through all of us and through the nature, that she always adored and preferred to the trouble of the city. At times she may have been very strict and not always easy to get along with, but she always had our best interest in mind as she looked out for us. Kestrel, you will be greatly missed.

(Camera then cuts to the whole Harpies tribe sitting around their camp fire with glum faces. Dove says something inaudible after which Crow and Vulture stand up to stand to her left and right. The Harpies then raise their hands and vote for their new leader. Dove counts the hands, then grabs Crow's hand and raises it as if she just won a boxing match. Vulture gives Crow a small smile and pats her shoulder. When Vulture leaves, Crow is seen so stare into the woods where Kestrel's grave is barely seen through the trees and rubbing her shoulder as if Vulture just hit her.)


	15. Episode 15

Episode 15

SCENE 1

(As the sun rises over the forest, raindrops are dripping from the leaves and the noise of breaking wood is heard. Some of the Harpies are chopping big branches from the trees with Crow standing behind them watching them work.)

Crow: Good, but we need much more than that. I want at least two cages, but four would be best.

(Robin turns to look at her and pushes the hair out of her sweaty face.)

Robin: You mean one on each side of the camp?

Crow: That'd be ideal, but mostly we just need something to hold people in.

Robin: But our camp is secret, don't you want to keep it that way?

Crow: Kaelem knows where it is. He came to see Kestrel a couple of months ago.

Robin: Why don't we move the camp then?

Crow: Because I want the Consilium to come. These cages are special made for them, with an extra cosy spot for Kaelem.

(A mischievous smile plays around the corners of her mouth as she turns to leave.)

Crow (mumbles to herself): You're going to pay, Kaelem.

SCENE 2

(Outside in the park of the hospital Kayla has forced KC to help her with her vegetable garden again. The earth is wet and both of them are dirty already. Triumphantly KC pulls out a carrot and holds it up in his black hands.)

KC: Ha, I got one!

Kayla: Must have been a difficult ordeal if you're so proud of it. You sound like you just caught a fish.

(KC rolls his eyes and throws the carrot at her. She shrieks in surprise and glares at him, which just makes him laugh.)

KC: Come on, lighten up, Kay. If you absolutely have to make me work, then let me have some fun while doing it.

Kayla: Fine, have fun over at your patch and don't throw the food.

(Grumbling she picks up the carrot and puts it into a basket between them. Giggling can be heard and loud voices as Darryl and Gel turn the corner of the hospital and walk up to them, holding hands. KC is quickly on his feet, happy to have a distraction from his work. Thinking it'd be rude if she didn't, Kayla also gets up and walks towards them. Gel glances over them and wrinkles her nose in disgust.)

Gel: Don't come any closer, you're nasty.

Kayla: We're not nasty, Gel, we're just dirty.

Gel: Same thing!

KC: You could help us.

(Gel looks at him as though he'd just asked her to strip naked and forcefully shakes her head. Grinning KC inches closer to her with his dirty hands outstretched and she jumps to hide behind Darryl.)

Gel: Darryl, do something! Be useful for a change.

Darryl: Hey! Just for that I should let him touch you.

KC: Yea, buddy, step aside.

(Of course he doesn't. Laughing Darryl fends KC off getting dirt on his face and shirt in the process, but KC eventually stops and instead smears his hands all over Kayla's face who know looks as though she had dived head first into the vegetable patch.)

Kayla: Oh no you didn't, KC! This means war!

(She flings herself at KC, grabbing a handful of dirt and rubbing it in his face. Darryl watches the two of them rolling around on the ground and bursts out laughing, while Gel watches them in disbelief, but eventually she also starts laughing. She puts and arm around Darryl's waist and stands on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.)

Gel: Thanks for protecting me.

Darryl: Any time, babe... Although I bet you'd be cute with a little dirt on your face.

(She eyes him warily, but he has already grabbed her around the middle so she can't escape as he now rubs a little dirt between his fingertips and smears it on her face like tribal markings. Gel cries out and punches him until he lets her go. When he sees the furious look on her face his grin falters.)

Darryl: Come on, it was just a little fun.

Gel (yells): To you maybe! Do you even know what this stuff does to my skin? I hate you!

(She storms off leaving him to stare after her dumbfounded. KC and Kayla get up from the ground and brush the dirt of their clothes as good as they can.)

KC: Man, what have you gotten yourself into?

Darryl: She really is a handful.

Kayla: That girl just needs to relax.

SCENE 3

(A mass of technological devices all neatly set dissected into their individual parts is strewn on the floor of Ram's room with him and Jack hovering over them, looking for a specific piece. Jack is deep in thought, running a finger over the edges of a small plastic part.)

Ram: You've never built a camera, have you?

Jack: No, makes me wish you grabbed that thing from the hotel before it blew up.

Ram: This just makes me wish we had a news station around here somewhere. A hospital doesn't have much of the needed material to build one.

Jack: This better works, when we're done.

Ram: I'd rather wish for us getting done at all.

Jack: Don't say that! The others are already getting impatient, breathing down our necks.

Ram (shrugs): I find I work better under a little pressure.

Jack (grumbles): Well, I don't.

Ram: HA!

(With a huge grin on his face he holds up a tiny metal plate between his thump and index finger. Jack sits ups straight again and stretches, while Ram puts the new piece into their project that hopefully soon should be a real camera.)

Jack: When this is done, I'm going to need a new back. Can you build something like that, too?

Ram (chuckles): Don't you have Ellie to give you nice massages... Siva used to be so good at that.

Jack: I don't think a massage can fix my back, when I have to hunch over this pile of crap for weeks.

Ram: Get used to the idea of working on an artificial spine afterwards then.

(Jack lets out a groan as Ram starts explaining to him the the next piece their looking for.)

SCENE 4

(Meanwhile in the school, the older tribe members sit in an empty classroom. On a table in their midst lies a letter, Joanne and Jim look worried, while Kaelem looks about to punch someone in range and Dima seems just not to want to be that person.)

Joanne (softly): So what do we do? We have to get control over the city. Maybe if you talked to them, they'd all relax a little.

Kaelem: No! Who do they think they are? The Mallrats are nobodies here in the city, they have no power and yet they think they can blackmail us?

Jim: We did take their leader. Revenge would be only natural, especially when they're friends with the Harpies. You know those girls have a short temper.

Kaelem: Do I look like I care what's natural? It's not acceptable.

Joanne: So what do you do? We can't just let Liam rot there, who knows, what they do to him.

Dima (snorts): They won't do anything to him, they don't have it in them.

Kaelem: We can't be sure about that, but if Liam dies they have nothing what we want and as long as no one attacks the stupid hospital, he's safe.

Jim: Safe? They could do all sorts of stuff to him that doesn't kill him.

Kaelem: Oh come on. He'll be fine.

Joanne: But why don't you want to get a grip on the city?

Kaelem: I already have one, don't I? If the Mallrats wouldn't tell their lies, they'd be safe. They brought this on themselves.

(Angrily he grabs the letter that is signed with Amber's name and rips it to pieces, before he storms out of the room.)

SCENE 4

(The holding cell is dark as most of the window has been boarded up and only lets little sunshine in. No one has bothered putting a real bed inside, so Liam lies on a mattress on the floor. There's not much else in the room, but a few books next to the mattress, a blanket, a bucket and a bottle of water. The sound of the bar sliding away from the door, makes Liam sit up and look at Alice expectantly, who walks in with a tray of food. Most of his face has healed from the punches Vulture gave him, but it is still slightly bruised. She sets the tray down next to the door and remains there as she talks to him. Liam doesn't move, he knows she will just leave if he tries to come closer.)

Alice: How's your eye?

Liam: Good. How are you feeling about me today, Alice? Am I still despicable to you?

Alice: Why do you ask that every time I come in here?

Liam: Because I think you might change your mind.

Alice: Don't count on that.

Liam: Since you're on such a high horse morally, why don't you explain to me what makes you do this? Hold me captive instead of letting me go.

Alice: Because you deserve it.

Liam: Who decides that? You wouldn't put yourself higher than other people and judge them, would you, Alice?

Alice: You are guilty of the crime, aren't you? A crime that deserves punishment.

Liam: So you punish a crime with a crime? Interesting.

Alice: What the hell are you getting at, boy?!

Liam (smiles): I'm just trying to show you that I'm not a bad a person. That in fact you and I aren't so different from each other.

Alice: Save your strength.

Liam: For what? There's nothing else to do. (pauses) You know, we all are guilty of something in these times. If all I'm accused for is sticking with my friends, I'm okay with that.

(Alice looks at him long, then leaves and bars the door again. As she walks off a smile appears on her face.)

SCENE 5

(As Alice walks past the bathroom KC emerges with wet hair and a towel slung over his shoulder, while he walks he picks the dirt from under his fingernails, not looking up as he pushes the door to his room open. He throws the towel on the floor and finally looks up. When he sees Sparrow sitting on his bed watching him, he jumps.)

KC: What are you doing here?

Sparrow (scowls): What a nice welcome.

(He grins ad sits down next to her, placing a hand on her knee.)

KC: Sorry. You surprised me.

Sparrow: Well, that was the point. Crow sent me here to see how far you are on the camera, though.

KC: See, I knew you wouldn't come by just for me.

(Sparrow rolls her eyes at him, before she gets up and straddles his lap with a mischievous grin.)

Sparrow: Right, because I didn't do that the past few days.

KC: If you put it that way, I reckon you could do something useful for your tribe at the same time.

Sparrow: So I take it you've missed me?

KC (teases): A little maybe, but then it completely slipped my mind.

Sparrow: Is that so? Maybe I should go looking for a better boyfriend then.

KC: Don't you go getting any ideas.

(He moves one hand up her thigh and slides the other one up her shirt. Sparrow giggles before gently biting his ear then placing small kisses until she reaches his mouth.)

SCENE 6

(Meanwhile at the warehouses Noel walks around clearly on the lookout for someone. In the distance he finds Bray sitting on the concrete picking at the grass growing through the cracks. Noel lets out a sigh before jogging over to him. Standing over him he looks down at Bray.)

Noel. There you are. I was looking for you.

(Snapping out of his thoughts Bray looks at his friend.)

Bray: What for?

Noel: Sorting out what to do with the handicapped and organizing who's going into the city with us. You really haven't been much help lately.

Bray: I've had a lot on my mind.

Noel: I know. You're spending a lot of time with the Mallrats and when you're back here, you just wander off.

(Bray sighs, throwing the grass in his hands on the ground as he gets up.)

Bray: I'm sorry. It's just...

Noel: Your son?

Bray: Yes. It's so weird, you know. Amber told me he took his first steps a few days ago. There's so much I missed.

Noel: You do remember now though, don't you?

Bray (nods): Everything until the Technos got me. I remember going outside after I helped Amber deliver the baby and getting zapped by one of them, but then the next thing I remember is Crow's face hovering over me, when I woke up from the coma.

Noel: Maybe that's for the best. I don't suppose you forgot anything important.

Bray: Probably not. I'm just so confused about all of this.

Noel: Are you thinking of going back to them?

Bray: It has crossed my mind, but then there's Crow and a lot of things have changed.

Noel: Crow? I thought you two had broken it off. She seems so distant when she comes by.

(Bray turns away by the mention of the change his girlfriend has gone through.)

Bray (quietly): She hasn't been the same since Kestrel died. I think she hurts a lot more than she shows and I don't know how to help her.

Noel: Maybe she doesn't need your help, but just the girls' support.

Bray: Maybe...

Noel: I know this is really not the time for you, but I actually need your help right now.

Bray (brisk): No, really not the time and really insensitive, too.

Noel: I can't help it that everything's happening at once.

(He walks off and after a while of Bray watching him go angrily, he finally follows him.)

SCENE 7

(In the room which Sammy now shares with Mouse all the kids are assembled. Sammy lying on his bed, one leg lazily dangling from the edge, Chester sitting on the floor in front of him, Mouse and Dylan sitting on her bed and Lottie near the door.)

Chester: Something is going on.

Sammy: Duh!

Mouse: The city kids are being scary that's it.

Sammy: So? What has that to do with us?

Mouse: They're fighting about the Technos.

Dylan (scared): Technos? I thought there were no Technos any more.

Chester: There are none, must be something else.

Sammy: I wish they'd just let us go into the city again. We're no little kids any more.

Lottie: But you can't look out for yourself either. If someone jumps you, you'd be useless just like Gel.

(Sammy props himself onto one arm and glares at the girl, who stares back at him. There's no teasing between the two any more. Chester lets out a quiet groan and Mouse and Dylan make faces at each other, as there has been an ongoing fight between Lottie and Sammy in the past days since Mouse joined them.)

Sammy: Shut up, Lottie!

Lottie: Why? Because I'm telling the truth?

Sammy: You couldn't do anything either!

Lottie: I couldn't fight them, but I wouldn't let them get me. I can sneak around.

Sammy: Yea, because you're a thief.

Lottie: And you're a jerk!

(Sammy slumps down on his bed again, clearly considering the short conversation over. Lottie waits a few moments for him to say something and as he doesn't and nobody pays her any attention, she grabs Sammy's blue plastic cuffs from the shelf next to the door and sneaks out. After a short time of silence Mouse notices she's gone and turns to Dylan.)

Mouse (softly): Is she always like this?

Dylan (shakes his head): No. Lottie's actually really nice. She and Sammy have just been fighting a lot.

Mouse: Why?

(Chester who's overhearing the conversation, shrugs.)

Chester: No idea. She's a girl.

Mouse: Hey!

Sammy. You're not that kind of girl yet, Mouse.

Chester: Yea, when you get older you get totally weird and act like that.

Mouse: I won't!

Chester: Every girl does, it's in your nature.

Mouse: So what's in your nature?

Sammy: Nothing. Boys don't change for the worse.

Mouse (shrugs): Well anyway, I can understand Lottie being angry. Sammy can be mean.

Sammy: Not true!

Mouse: So true! You always call me names for being with the Eco tribe.

(Dylan and Chester exchange a quick look and flee the room as another argument now between Sammy and Mouse breaks lose.)

SCENE 8

(In the café Ryan and Lex sit together at a table eating lunch as Kayla walks in with her basket full of fresh vegetables, but she has also cleaned up. Salene takes the basket from her and starts putting the food away, while Kayla gets herself something to eat. Lex watches her and then nudges Ryan.)

Lex: What do you think?

Ryan: About what?

(Only then he follows Lex's gaze and shakes his head.)

Ryan: Oh come on, Lex.

Lex: What? She's young, she's single and she's hot... kinda.

Ryan: Just last week you told me that you miss Tai-San, forgot about her?

Lex: No, but I'll probably never see her again. So meanwhile I could hit that.

Ryan: I don't think she'll be interested.

Lex: Why not?

Ryan (shrugs): I think she's into KC.

Lex (grins): Even so he's got himself another girl. Kayla could need some cheering up then.

Ryan (rolls his eyes): Have you ever talked to her before?

Lex: Sure.

Ryan: I mean really talked.

Lex: You sound like a girl. I don't want to marry her, I just want to hit that.

(Ryan shakes his head again and goes back to his meal, while Lex still watches Kayla.)

SCENE 9

(In her room Amber has lain her son on the bed to change him. He gurgles and smiles as she tickles his bare feet.)

Amber: Are you happy, little man? You are, aren't you? mummy is happy. We miss Jay though, don't we? The room is so empty with just the two of us. (pauses) Then again, you don't mind too much. You have your daddy now and you like him. Yes, you do.

(She finishes putting clothes on Bray Jr. and then carefully sets him on the ground, holding his hands as he wobbly stands on his own feet. Proudly she watches him take a few steps.)

Amber: That's it. Slowly one foot in front of the other. You're so good at it, Bray.

Ellie: He's getting big now.

(Amber turns around to see the younger girl standing in the doorway watching them with a smile on her face.)

Amber: Yes. It's happening so fast.

Ellie: Soon he'll be talking, too, and then he'll be quite a handful just like Brady.

Amber (laughs): Oh dear god, two small children running around the hospital.

Ellie: I came to tell you that Bray's here.

Amber: Good. Would you mind taking the little one to see him? I have some stuff to do.

Ellie: Sure.

(She walks over to pick up the baby, while Amber walks off as soon as her son is safely in Ellie's arms. Gently Ellie strokes the head of the little one.)

Ellie: So shall we go see your daddy? I wonder why your mummy didn't take you. Except Jack and Ram nobody's really busy around here lately. You know, we can't do anything until they finish the camera.

(She rambles on as she takes Bray Jr to meet his father and the young boy seems to like it as he babbles on along with her.)

SCENE 10

(Laughter is heard as Ram leaves his room looking exhausted. Curiously he pokes his head into the room next door to see Slade and Ruby playing cards on her bed. With a grin Ram steps into the room.)

Ram: So you two have finally kissed and made up?

(Ruby looks up, quickly hiding the smile on her face as if he just caught her in something forbidden.)

Ruby: He's still on probation.

(Slade scoots over so there's a place for Ram to sit on the bed.)

Slade: Come sit, buddy. Haven't seen much of you lately.

Ram: Building a camera from scratch isn't practically an afternoon activity. It takes time. Jack isn't much help either.

Ruby: I thought you two worked great together.

Ram: Maybe, but he doesn't know anything about cameras.

Slade (teasingly): You must have such a hard time bossing him around and telling him what to do.

Ram (smirks): Delegating is hard work. We're lucky I have some experience in that field.

Ruby: Stop boasting about being leader of the Technos! You did nothing good with your stupid Paradise and Virtual Reality.

(At this Ram is clearly offended, his eyes widening.)

Ram: Now now, Ruby, nothing good? I gave the city electricity, didn't I?

Ruby: Yes and at what cost? Don't try to hide it, Ram, we all know you've done very bad things.

Slade: She's right.

Ram (snaps): Oh so now all the Technos did is my fault? As far as I remember Mega wasn't innocent either. He was the one creating the new virus.

Slade: Josh is dead. He died trying to right his wrongs.

Ram: But he didn't right them. Here I am helping out once again and I'm still the bad guy.

(Ruby puts down the cards she's still holding and rolls her eyes at Ram.)

Ruby: You're not the bad guy. You just shouldn't boast about being the Techno leader, it's nothing to boast about.

Ram: I wasn't boasting, I was joking.

Slade: It's not a joking matter either.

Ram: Oh you two are just so stuck up.

(He childishly takes the cards from Slade and throws them on the pile between them ruining their game, before he leaves the room. Slade and Ruby share an uncertain look, before they start laughing at his action.)

SCENE 11

(Doing her make-up in front of her mirror, Gel ignores the knock on the door. This doesn't stop Darryl from entering anyway. She watches him through the mirror then puts down the lipstick in her hand and turns to him.)

Gel: I didn't say you could come in.

Darryl: Come on, babe, you can't still be mad. It was a joke.

Gel: How is getting dirt on me funny?

(Darryl inches closer, but stops as Gel stares him down.)

Darryl: I'm sorry. I was just looking at KC and Kayla and how much fun they had and thought we'd join in.

Gel: Rolling around in the dirt like animals. There's no chance I'll ever do that.

Darryl: Gel, it was only a little dirt, relax.

Gel: Why should I relax, when you're the one being inconsiderate?

Darryl: I didn't really do anything bad and I apologized. What do you want me to do?

Gel: I want you to treat me right.

(He opens his mouth to say anything then decides against is, anger rising in him now. )

Darryl: I treat you the way you deserve!

(He spins around and leaves, Gel staring after him. She grabs a brush from the table in front of her and throws it angrily after him only hitting the doorway.)

Gel (yells): Yea, you just run... Don't come back!

SCENE 12

(Ellie gently knocks on the door left ajar to Trudy's room and pushes the door open. Brady lies on the floor colouring on a piece of paper while Bray and Trudy sit on the bed talking. When Bray sees Ellie entering with his son, he quickly gets to his feet and takes the young boy from her.)

Bray: Thanks for bringing him, Ellie.

Ellie: No problem.

(She hands Bray Jr. over and leaves. Smiling Bray bounces his son before turning back to Trudy.)

Trudy: You two look good together.

Bray: That's because he's such a handsome young boy.

(Brady looks up from her colouring and studies the two Brays together.)

Brady: mummy, why is he always here?

Trudy (laughs): Don't you remember him, sweetie? That's your uncle Bray.

(The young girl just tilts her head to the side, clearly not understanding what it means.)

Trudy: Your daddy was his brother and he's little Bray's father.

Brady: But what's with Jay?

Trudy: Jay wasn't Bray's daddy. He and Amber just liked each other a lot.

(Bray's mouth twitches at the mention of Amber's past relationship, but doesn't comment on it. Instead he sits down next to Brady and lets his son crawl around the room.)

Bray: I know you since you were a little baby. Just this big.

(He shows her exactly how big with his hands and Brady frowns.)

Brady: That's little.

Bray: Yes, you had to fit into your mummy's tummy. You have grown a lot since I last saw you. You couldn't even talk yet.

Brady: I don't remember you.

Bray: Because I've been gone for a long time.

Brady: Where to?

Trudy: Away, Brady. He didn't want to go, but he had no choice.

Brady: That's silly.

(She then resumes her colouring and Trudy and Bray exchange an amused look.)

SCENE 13

(Jay walks into the café, where Amber and Lex are in a heated discussion. He sighs before making his way over to them.)

Jay: You wanted me for something?

Amber: Jay! Yes. Could you please explain to Lex why we shouldn't let Ram build zappers.

Lex: What else is there to do?

Jay: Zappers? He doesn't even have material to do it.

Lex: We could find some stuff for him.

Amber: He's busy with the camera. He has no time for any other projects.

Lex: Jack could do that.

Jay: Even if Ram could build zappers, it wouldn't do us any good. We're trying to convince the city we're not the bad guys, right? When we go in there wielding zappers like Technos, they all hate, we won't achieve much.

Amber: He's right, they'd probably just hate us even more.

Lex: So you want us to go in barehanded?

Jay: What's the matter, Lex? Are you getting scared of the city kids?

Amber: You used to boast about being a great street fighter, is that suddenly not good enough?

(Lex throws both of them a dirty look.)

Lex: Of course he agrees with you. He always has.

Jay: I'm agreeing with her, because she's right.

Lex: Yea, sure...

(Jay shifts uncomfortably, which just turns Lex's anger into amusement. With a big grin he looks from Jay to Amber and back again.)

Lex: Still a soft spot, huh?

Amber: Cut it out, Lex!

Lex: Just stating the obvious.

Jay: You're out of line.

(He turns on his heels and walks out of the café again. Amber watches him leave with a sad expression, while Lex only chuckles.)

SCENE 14

(Ellie and Alice are chatting in the room Ellie shares with Jack as an exhausted Jack walks in and lets himself fall onto the bed. Alice raises an eyebrow at her younger sister before she leaves giving them some space. Ellie moves over to Jack and runs a hand through his red hair.)

Ellie: What's up? Still the camera?

Jack: That thing is driving me crazy. Ram doesn't say much so I don't know if we're making progress or not and my back is killing me.

Ellie: Come here...

(She crawls on top of him and starts to gently massage his neck and shoulders.)

Ellie: Better?

Jack: What would I do without you.

Ellie: Talking to yourself, but then you do that already. If you weren't so smart, the others probably wouldn't have put up with all your complaining for so long.

Jack: Funny. You forget they put up with Lex and he's worse than I am.

Ellie: As long as you don't complain about me and I can tell you to shut up.

Jack: And what if I don't shut up when you tell me to?

(He smiles to himself, but lets out a short yelp as Ellie nags him in the neck.)

Jack: Ouw! What was that for?

Ellie (laughs): You asked what would happen, didn't you?

Jack: Well, I had something else in mind.

Ellie: Of course you did. So typical for men.

(A groan about the prejudice escapes Jack's mouth, but both of them remain silent, while Ellie massages him. After a while she rolls off of him and stares at the ceiling.)

Ellie: Jack?

Jack: Yea?

Ellie: Do you think we're ever going to have peace and quiet?

Jack: Dunno. Why? It's not so bad right now. We'll get it sorted out soon and maybe then.

Ellie: I'm just thinking. It would be nice if we could just focus on normal stuff for a change. Not having to save the city and just live.

Jack: But we are living, Ellie.

Ellie: I mean living in safety not having to worry all the time. It's exhausting.

(Jack moves closer to her and takes her hand into his own.)

Jack: You'll be okay, Ellie, I'll look out for you.

SCENE 15

(On his way back to his room, Jay runs into Bray, who's on his way to Amber with their son on his hip. The two of them study each other wearily. In the end it's Bray approaching the other man.)

Bray: We haven't had the time to talk.

Jay: I didn't know, you wanted to. Is there anything to talk about?

Bray: I wanted to thank you for looking out for Junior here.

Jay (stiffly): You're welcome.

Bray: You don't have to stay away, you know. Only because I'm here now, doesn't mean you don't matter any more.

Jay: He's not old enough to care and we weren't that close. Salene and Trudy took more care of him than I did. Well, and Amber.

Bray: Look, I don't know what happened with you and Amber, but I really hope, we can get along.

Jay (shrugs): Not a problem for me. You just treat them right or I might change my mind.

Bray: Don't worry, I will.

(But before he can finishes his sentence, Jay has already gone past him.)

SCENE 16

(Meanwhile in the city a group of older kids from minor tribes and strays are chasing two teenagers a boy and a girl down the street towards the school. They run towards an old garbage container in front of a high fence. The boy helps the girl up, but then struggles to get up before the group is on him and pull him back. The girl stares at him horrified as the group laughs at him and shoves him around. A short boy with broad shoulders and bright orange hair steps out of the crowd punches him hard in the face so he falls.)

Kierce: Thought you could run from us, didn't you? Not only did you think you don't need to be grateful to Kaelem and the Consilium, but you could also outrun us?

Boy 1: No, no it's not like that.

Kierce: How is it then? Because I know for sure you two lovebirds weren't in school today. Maybe you think you're better than the rest of us, huh?

Boy 1: No! Look, we don't want trouble, we were just passing through.

(Laughing Kierce turns to the rest of his friends.)

Kierce: Did you hear that? They don't want any trouble. So what should we do?

(The group breaks out in laughter and shouts asKierce turns around and kicks the other one still lying on the ground hard in the ribs. The girl on top of the container cries out for him to stop.)

Kierce: Oh, I could be nicer to him, if you're nice to me, sugar. Why don't you come down from there and we have a nice little talk about people passing through our city.

Boy 1: Kate, don't! Run!

(Kierce kicks him again.)

Kierce: I've heard enough of you. Let the lady talk now and wait till it's your turn.

Girl: Let him go! We didn't do anything.

Kierce: Exactly! Kaelem rules this city and he made it mandatory to go to his school, but you didn't.

Girl: We didn't know.

Kierce: That's not my problem, sugar. (turns to group) Get her down from there!

Boy 1: No! Kate, run!

Girl: I can't leave you!

Kierce: I'll make it easy for you.

(He pulls a knife from his pocket, snaps it open and cuts the boy's throat in one quick motion. The girl but also the group is shocked, but as she lets out one long wail the group gets into motion again and she has no choice but to climb the fence behind her and jump down, running from a similar fate.)

SCENE 17

(In the hospital Lottie is slowly walking down the corridor. From the open door to Sammy and Mouse's room laughter is heard and she pulls a face, looking into the other rooms with doors open or ajar. Her face lights up, when she sees Gel's room is completely empty. With a mischievous grin she sneaks in and takes some of her jewellery and her brush, before sneaking out again and quickly walking to her room, where the stashes the stuff in her pillowcase. Inside are Sammy's cuffs, other jewellery, a pen, a comic book and a gameboy.)

SCENE 18

(Trudy is brushing Brady's hair, while listening to Gel who sits on her bed and complains about Darryl.)

Gel (cont): And then he said that I didn't deserve to be treated right.

Trudy: So what you're saying is: He smeared a little dirt on your face and you two had a fight about that.

Gel: Yes!

Trudy: Gel, don't you think, you're exaggerating? He did apologize to you and he didn't mean to upset you.

Gel: But he got dirt on me, that's disgusting!

Trudy (rolls her eyes): It's just earth, there's nothing disgusting about it.

Gel: But it could have gotten on my clothes.

(Brady sniggers and points at Gel.)

Brady: You have pretty clothes.

Gel: I know right and they could've gotten dirty.

Trudy: Then you wash them, Gel. You really need to cut him some slack. Darryl is a good guy and he did nothing wrong.

Gel: Didn't he? (bursts out) He still got me pregnant!

(Trudy looks uncomfortably at her daughter and quickly puts some hair clips in her hair.)

Trudy: Why don't you go play with Sammy and the others, Sweetie?

Brady: Yippieh! Sammy!

(The little girl takes off as fast as she can go. Trudy smiles looking after her daughter but gets serious when she turns back to Gel again.)

Trudy: You can't say stuff like that in front of Brady unless you want the whole tribe to find out. Getting you pregnant is not his fault alone. You shouldn't have slept with each other being so drunk anyway. You're both to blame for that.

Gel: Well you're not better. Brady wasn't planned was she?

Trudy (warningly): Don't bring her into this! She wasn't, but that's a mistake I don't regret and I don't sit here and blame her father for it.

Gel: I don't even remember, how can I be to blame.

Trudy: Oh grow up! You shouldn't drink so much and take some responsibility for your own life, Gel. Darryl has done nothing wrong and you should cut him some slack.

(Gel storms out of the room at the words, runs into her room and slams the door. Crying she curls up on her bed, holding her stomach.)

SCENE 19

(In her room Kayla lays on her bed, twirling a strand of her auburn hair around a finger while reading the fairytales of the brother's Grimm. She doesn't notice Lex standing in the doorway watching her with a smirk. Only when he walks over to her and sits down on the bed close to her, she looks up from her book.)

Kayla: Lex?

Lex: Hey babe. What are you reading?

Kayla: Fairytales. My grandma used to read them to me, when I was younger. (pauses) Is there something you wanted?

Lex: Just checking up on you. Everyone is a little on edge, you know.

Kayla: Checking up on me? Why?

Lex (shrugs): Just because. I thought maybe you need some help with relaxing.

Kayla: And you could help with that?

Lex: Sure.

(She looks at him with a face making clear, she doesn't believe a word he's saying. He smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder gently squeezing it.)

Lex: I'm serious. How about a massage?

Kayla: No thank you.

Lex: I also learned to meditate from Tai-San.

Kayla: You meditate? Doesn't that involve keeping your mouth shut?

Lex: You don't think I could be quiet? I could be real quiet.

Kayla: Is that so?

Lex: Yea, when I use my mouth for other things.

(Disbelief is shown on her face as it slowly sinks in what he's getting at.)

Kayla: Lex, are you coming on to me?

Lex (winks): Like it, huh?

(Gently he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and strokes her cheek. Kayla inches away.)

Kayla: Not exactly.

Lex: Come on, babe. You and me, think about it.

Kayla: I don't have to. The answer is definitely no.

(He frowns, but realizes he might be out of luck and gets up. The sweet tone of his voice is gone now as he addresses her a last time before leaving.)

Lex: You don't know what you're missing out on.

(She watches him leave, making sure he's really gone before she picks the book up again and resumes reading, chuckling softly.)

SCENE 20

(The back door to the hospital swings open as Ryan walks in. He tilts his head slightly to the side as a clearly pissed off Jay walks briskly towards his room. Before he can slam the door, Ryan follows him.)

Ryan: Hey, what happened to you?

Jay: Nothing.

(Ryan rolls his eyes at Jay and closes the door behind him as Jay moves over to the window looking out and ignoring his guest.)

Ryan: Don't give me that.

Jay: I don't want to talk about it.

Ryan: Talking is good, Jay. Get it out of the system.

(As Jay doesn't answer, Ryan walks over to him to stand next to him and continues.)

Ryan: It's Bray, right?

Jay: Of course it's Bray. Even Darryl could've figured that out. He got everything I wanted and doesn't even acknowledge it.

Ryan (incredulous): Are you mad because he's not with Amber?

Jay: No! It's just... I don't understand him. He has a son and Amber is clearly in love with him and yet he's still with Crow and living in the warehouses. Why?

Ryan: You don't make any sense, man.

Jay: I just don't want to be the idiot who broke up with her for nothing.

Ryan: Oh... But you did the right thing.

Jay: Have I?

Ryan: If you had stayed with her, you would always have asked yourself if she really loved you. You wouldn't be happy.

Jay: True, but I'm not happy now either.

(Ryan smiles at him and pats him friendly on the back.)

Ryan: No, that takes time, but you will be.

SCENE 21

(In another room Sparrow puts on her knee high boots as KC crawls over to her barely clothed himself. He puts his hands on her shoulders and teasingly bites her neck.)

Sparrow: KC, stop that! I have to go.

KC: Do you have to? It's already getting dark.

(She turns to him sceptically raising her eyebrow.)

Sparrow: Are you saying I can't look out for myself? I thought we had put that behind us.

KC: That's not what I'm saying.

Sparrow: So what are you saying?

KC: It's getting dark and you're probably tired. Your camp is far away. I'm just stating the obvious.

Sparrow: And what's that?

KC: Stay the night and go in the morning.

Sparrow: Mhm, Crow might not like that, Vulture surely won't.

KC: So? Come one, live a little dangerously.

(Laughing he pokes her in the ribs and she giggles.)

Sparrow: Fine, but I'm also getting hungry. So get out of bed and let's go.

KC (uncertain): You want me to cook?

Sparrow (laughs): Definitely not! Let's just find something in the kitchen and maybe I'll cook, if I have to.

(Grumbling he crawls out of bed and puts on some clothes.)

KC: My cooking isn't that bad.

Sparrow: I'd rather not try it.

SCENE 22

(As KC and Sparrow enter the café, Alice walks past them with a tray of food heading for the room Liam's hold captive in. After she puts the bar down and opens the door, she takes a surprised step back. Instead of sitting on the mattress as he usually does, Liam is standing right in front of the door smiling at her.)

Alice (shouts): Get back!

(He takes a few steps back and leans against the wall.)

Liam: Alice, I was waiting for you.

Alice: Already hungry?

Liam (shrugs): No, just nothing else to do. At least you talk to me for a while.

(Alice shoves the tray of food into his hands and points to the mattress indicating to him to sit down.)

Liam: You sure are bossy.

Alice: And you're a pain in the ass.

(He sets the tray down on the floor and sits just like she ordered.)

Liam: I heard that before, but this time I believe it.

Alice: How come?

Liam: I'm bored and I push you on purpose that could be considered as annoying.

Alice: And why do you push me?

Liam: Because you intrigue me, Alice. You have a strong opinion, but I don't think you consider other view points after you made up your mind.

Alice: Be careful or I might take that as a compliment.

Liam: It was intended as one.

(She eyes him suspiciously, but he just smiles at her and starts eating.)

Alice: So other than the boredom you enjoy yourself, huh?

Liam: It's not too bad. I do enjoy going where ever I want though.

Alice: Well, at least you have to reflect over the things you did.

Liam: Being a follower is wrong for you, I know. Actually I don't have to think about the kidnapping to know it was the wrong thing to do, but the Consilium are my friends and my family and it was the first time something like that was asked of me. I chose to overlook that so I could keep the people I care about in my life. It might be selfish and I'm sorry for what we put the girls through, but I'd probably do it again.

Alice: I figured as much. So I have to believe that you're really a nice person that's just been misunderstood.

Liam: You don't have to believe anything, but I guess you knew that already. Believe whatever you want, but be prepared to change your mind.

Alice: You're a really big talker.

Liam: Yet I was only the muscle of the Consilium. Funny, eh? I guess it's just because I have so much time to think.

(Alice sighs, then closes the door and sits down in front of it.)

Alice: No funny business, boy, understand?

(He nods)

Alice: Good, then tell me about your friends. How did you come to the Consilium?

SCENE 23

(The room is dark now as Gel finally gets off her bed. She walks to her mirror and checks her reflection in the little remaining light from outside. Her make-up is smudged so she takes it off, then she leaves her room and sneaks into the next one which is Darryl's. The boy is already in bed staring at the ceiling, but turns when he hears the door open. Without a word Gel crawls into bed with him, wraps her arms around him and nuzzles her head into his shoulder.)

Gel (whispers): I'm sorry.

Darryl: What was going on?

Gel: I don't know. I'm scared, Darryl.

Darryl: Of what?

Gel: Everything. (pauses) You.

(Only then he puts an arm around her and softly traces his fingers over the bare skin of her arm.)

Darryl: Of me? But I don't do anything. I would never hurt you, Gel.

Gel: But you could... so easily.

Darryl: So could you. This is what it's all about, isn't it?

Gel: What?

Darryl: Being with someone. You have to fully trust someone else.

Gel: And let them in like right under your skin. This is new to me, Darryl. I've never...

Darryl: I know. We'll figure it out.

Gel: I'm sorry for saying, you shouldn't come back.

Darryl: You didn't mean it, I figured as much.

Gel: Right, but I was scared you'd take me seriously. Walk away and don't come back. You know you can't leave me now, right? Not after you threw me completely off my track.

Darryl: I won't leave. Where would I go?

SCENE 24

(The night has fallen over the city, but still a few shouts and screams can be heard. Kaelem stands in front of the school watching the night sky. As always Jim is guarding the front entrance. He steps up to the tribe leader, who seems to be deep in thought.)

Jim: Everything okay? You seem stressed out.

Kaelem: I am. With this new situation there are a lot things to put into consideration.

Jim: What do you mean?

Kaelem: For one there is Kestrel and the Harpies who confuse me. My sister is careful, but she's also easily angered. By now I would have thought she was eager for revenge, but when they got their hands on Liam, they gave them to the Mallrats. That's so unlike her.

Jim: Maybe the Mallrats convinced her otherwise.

Kaelem: That's what I'm thinking, too. If the Mallrats are able to change Kestrel's mind though, maybe their lies will change the mind of the city kids and we'll be in trouble.

Jim: I see.

Kaelem: We can't have that. Tomorrow I'm going to give a speech in the school cafeteria.

(Jim is about to ask into it, but Kaelem turns on his heels and disappears into the school building.)

SCENE 25

(In Amber's room Bray has just put a very tired Bray Jr. to sleep and is now walking through the hospital, clearly looking for someone. Finally in the far corner of the entrance hall, he sees Amber looking out of the glass wall into the night sky. Quietly he approaches her and sits down. For a while neither of them says a word until finally Bray opens his mouth.)

Bray: Have you been hiding from me?

Amber: I guess you could say that.

Bray: Why?

Amber: Because everything is so confusing right now.

Bray: Tell me about it. (pauses) Please stop avoiding me, Amber. We have to deal with this sometime.

Amber: What's there to deal with, Bray? You have Crow and a lot of time has passed.

Bray: You're still hiding. I can tell.

(A sad smile crosses her face as she finally turns to look at him.)

Amber: You know me too well. (takes a deep breath) Look, I know it's been quite a while and that we both have been through different things and changed, but you always had a place in my heart. That's also the reason Jay and I broke up. I don't expect anything from you but that you're there for Bray Jr. I just need some time to adjust.

Bray: I only got together with Crow after Ebony told me about my past and said there was no one. I waited so long so I wouldn't feel guilty and now I do. My feelings for her are genuine, but like you said, I hold you in my heart. Since I remembered not a day has passed that I haven't thought about you and the others, but mainly you.

(They look into each others eyes as if they can read each others minds just by looking at each other. Then Amber reaches out to run her fingers through his hair and Bray pulls her into a passionate kiss.)


	16. Episode 16

A/N: I'm sorry I take forever to upload this, but it also takes me forever to write. I've been working on this on and off again for three years now, but I'm writing the last episode as I'm uploading this. So it should be finished very soon

Episode 16

SCENE 1

(In the morning Sparrow leaves KC's room and makes her way through the hospital to get back to her tribe. As she walks past Amber's room, the door opens and a dishevelled Bray stumbles out. Sparrow stops and frowns at him.)

Sparrow: Bray?

(He turns to face her and the smiles fades from his face.)

Sparrow: Did you spend the night?

Bray: Look, Sparrow, we can talk about this.

Sparrow (furiously): We can, but I don't think there is a reasonable explanation for you cheating on Crow. Maybe you want to tell me it was an accident? You slipped and fell, huh?

Bray: No. Calm down, Sparrow, you're going to wake the others.

Sparrow: So? I don't care. How about you start to talk?

Bray: Since when is this your business? I only owe Crow an explanation.

Sparrow: Damn right you do! I can't believe this.

(She shakes her head in disbelief, her cheeks flushed in anger. Bray sighs and tries to walks past her, but she steps into his way.)

Sparrow: You know, Crow really doesn't need this now. Things are tough for her at the moment and you should know that.

Bray: I didn't mean for this to happen.

(Woken from Sparrow's shouts Amber, Trudy, Salene and Lex come out of their rooms while KC quickly walks towards them from the other end of the corridor.)

Salene: What's going on here?

(Trudy studies Bray surprised he's still there so does Salene, while Lex just leans against the wall with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face as he watches the fight.)

Amber: Sparrow, would you please keep your voice down.

Sparrow: No! You're not any better. You know very well Bray is with Crow. I wouldn't have expected this from you.

Trudy: Wait... (turns to Bray) You and Amber? Are you back together.

(Before someone can answer Sparrow slaps Bray hard across the face and would've done worse, if KC hadn't gripped her wrist.)

KC: Sparrow, don't.

Bray: This is none of your business.

Sparrow: No, it isn't, but someone has to stick up for Crow as she isn't here. You just wait 'till I tell her.

Bray: Please, let me come with you and explain it to her.

Sparrow (snorts): Definitely not. KC, let me go!

(She breaks free of him and storms out of the hospital. Everybody's eyes are now on Bray and Amber who blush and look rather uncomfortable.)

Bray: I uh... better go. Try to make things right with Crow.

Amber: Will you be back?

Bray: Of course.

(He follows Sparrow out. Lex grins at Amber and claps his hands sarcastically, when he has everybody's attention he walks over to her.)

Lex: Congratulations. You pissed the Harpies off better than I could have done it.

KC: Yea, great and all because of him.

Lex: They probably won't help us any more.

KC: And without Crow we can't get into the school.

Salene: Hey, lay off her!

Lex: Why? She and Loverboy messed up.

Trudy: I don't remember you being so eager on an alliance with the Harpies in the first place, Lex.

Lex: So? I changed my mind. You think we're going to accomplish anything on our own?

Amber: Trudy, Salene, it's okay. Lex is right. We need the Harpies and I made a mistake. I'm going to sort it out with Crow.

KC: Like she wants to see you.

Lex: I should go!

Salene (laughs): Yea, because she likes you so much better.

SCENE 2

(Ruby is just leaving her room as Ebony exits the bathroom on the other side of the corridor. When Ruby spots her, she quickly walks towards the café, but Ebony calls after her.)

Ebony: Running away, are we? I don't know why, though. You've got everything you wanted.

(Ruby turns around.)

Ruby: I'm not running, not from you. There's just nothing you can say that I want to hear.

Ebony: You're a bad winner. You've got Slade, haven't you? No need for us to be enemies.

Ruby (laughs): Yea right, you pushing me in front of a truck is completely forgotten.

Ebony: Ah, but that's in the past. Nobody cares about that around here.

Ruby: You may not, but I guess the others will. Maybe we should find out.

Ebony: You can't threaten me any more, honey. If you wanted to tell the others you would've done it by now. I think you like having me around so you can parade your relationship with Slade in front of me.

Ruby: And see you sulk? That's more your thing, isn't it?

(She flashes Ebony one of her sweetest smiles and walks into the café, leaving Ebony to shoot venomous glares at her back.)

SCENE 3

(Meanwhile in the school's cafeteria a stage has been set up and as many people as possible are present. A loud murmur is heard while everyone speaks amongst themselves, but as Kaelem takes the stage, they fall silent. He holds out his hands to welcome them.)

Kaelem: I'm glad all of you are here. Since we taught about the Technos our classes have grown and we're very happy about that. However we also got into some arguments with other tribes, who think we're lying and won't be convinced by our evidence. They are thick headed and I fear they'll stir up trouble for the whole city. We've talked to their leaders and tried to find common ground but failed. So I don't want you to be scared, when we up our security around here in the next few days. I don't think we have anything to fear from them, but better safe than sorry, right?

(A young woman with long blonde dreadlocks gets up from her seat.)

Woman: So who are they?

(A few shouts are heard then Kierce, the short guy with bright orange hair gets up with a fierce look on his face.)

Kierce: Why don't we just take care of them? Make sure they can't harm us instead of waiting for them to attack us.

(The crowd mumbles in agreement and it takes a while for Kaelem to get them to calm down.)

Kaelem: We can't and that's not what we stand for. The Consilium want peace in the city not a war. However no one can attack these tribes, because they've kidnapped one of our own. No harm will come to him as long as we behave peacefully.

SCENE 4

(Camera cuts to Liam who's doing push-ups in his cell, as we hear the bar sliding away from the door and Alice comes in with a bowl of cereal. He stands up and wipes his hands on his pants.)

Liam: I was wondering when you'd come by.

Alice: Missed me?

Liam: You could say that.

(She smiles as she sets down the bowl.)

Alice: You're quite a charmer.

Liam: Not really. I'm just honest.

(He walks over to take the bowl of cereal and sits down on his mattress.)

Liam: Tell me, Alice, why is it only you come in here?

Alice: Because I took the guard duty and you can't be too sure with some of the others. They might not treat you right.

Liam (grins): So you're concerned about me?

Alice: About you, about what that might mean for the tribe and the current situation.

Liam: What is the situation? How long are you going to keep me?

Alice: I'm not supposed to tell you that. You'll just have to wait and see.

Liam (mumbles): Yea, that's all I'm ever doing.

Alice: I'm sorry, I really am. If you want I could get you another book to read.

Liam: Sure, it's not like I've got anything better to do.

Alice: You're not losing your good spirits now, are you? I kind of like coming in here and be greeted with a smile.

Liam: Don't worry, the smile will be there, when you get here tonight.

(He looks up and winks at her, surprising her with his words.)

Alice: Since you like honesty so much, Liam, can I ask you something?

Liam: Sure, pick my brain.

Alice: It's not so much your brain I'm after.

(A look of interest appears on his face, as he sets down the bowl.)

Liam: Sounds interesting, go on.

Alice: What are you playing at? With me, I mean. Do you flirt because you're bored or...

Liam: Or because I genuinely care about you? Well, I am bored, there's no denying that, but I already told you that I care about what you think of me and that I think you're a very intriguing person. You just have to make your mind up, I'm not going any where.

(Liam gets up form the mattress and takes a few slow steps towards Alice, who stands her ground until their noses nearly touch. She hesitates, but then turns around and slams the door in his face. Camera zooms in on Liam's disappointed face before he starts grinning to himself. Camera cuts to Alice, who's leaning against the other side of the door letting out a sigh, but can't help smiling to herself.)

SCENE 5

(At the outskirts of the city Sparrow and Bray are running. She frequently looks back, but can't outrun him as he's slowly catching up to her. When they reach the forest, she's in her element and can throw him of her tail. She makes a detour to the camp just to make sure, Bray isn't following her and leans against a tree panting. At the camp the girls are still working on the cages and a few are making breakfast. Crow notices Sparrow and quickly makes her way over to her.)

Crow: Sparrow, what happened? Are we in danger?

Sparrow: No, no nothing like that.

(She takes a while to catch her breath, in which Vulture walks over to them with a mixture of a frown and a grin on her face, worried why her sister has seemingly run the whole way back.)

Vulture: Hey, what's wrong? Did your boy chase you off?

(Sparrow shoots her a dirty look and shakes her head.)

Sparrow: No and he has a name.

Crow: Who cares? Now, why are you so out of breath?

(The younger girl looks warily at her older sister then motions for Crow to follow her.)

Sparrow: I'd rather talk to you alone about this.

(When they are out of hearing distance, she continues.)

Sparrow: There's something you should know. I wasn't the only overnight guest at the hospital tonight. When I was about to leave this morning, I ran into Bray. Crow, he slept at Amber's.

(Crow's eyes widen, but she remains silent. The hurt is showing on her face, but when Sparrow tries to give her a hug, she backs away.)

Sparrow: I gave him a piece of my mind, but he followed me into the woods. I guess, he wants to talk to you.

Crow (quietly): Where's he now?

Sparrow: I lost him south of the stream.

Crow: Okay, I better go find him, before he stumbles onto our camp and into one of our traps.

Sparrow: You really want to talk to him? Be sure to hit him extra hard, I didn't get a chance to do so.

Crow (smiles): I see what I can do.

(She turns and starts to walk into the forest, while Sparrow walks back to her older sister, who's just waiting to hear what happened.)

SCENE 6

(Back at the hospital most of the older Mallrats are sitting in the café discussing their alliance with the Harpies.)

Ruby: So now we're on our own and have to face these bastards by ourselves?

Salene: No, that's not sure yet.

Ebony: Well, what do you expect to happen, when Amber screws their leader's boyfriend? I think that's pretty much a deal breaker.

Lex: Yea, I have a feeling Crow won't take that too well.

Slade: We don't know that for sure yet, but we should expect the worst outcome.

Ryan: I don't understand why you did it, Amber.

(All of them look at their leader, who blushes a deep red and averts her eyes. Especially Jay's gaze is hard for her to hold.)

Lex: Oh she just couldn't shake Loverboy's charm.

Amber: We didn't think...

Ebony (cuts in): Obviously!

Slade: I guess your heads didn't get much use.

Lex (grins): Well, you don't know that, hers might have.

Trudy: LEX! You're a pig!

(Angry Amber slams her hands into the table she's sitting at and gets the others to quiet down.)

Amber: That's enough! Focus on the matter at hand.

Ebony: We are, aren't we? You and Bray are the reason why we're meeting right now.

Salene: Shut up, Ebony!

Jay: We should come up with a back-up plan.

Lex: And what is that going to be?

Ruby: How are we getting Kaelem to talk without Crow? We know nothing about him.

Jay: And we might not be a big enough group to have the demonstration. If we are to few people, the city kids could crush us.

Slade: So this is turning into a suicide mission.

Amber: No, it's not. I'll go and talk to Crow, see if we can find a way to work this out.

(She gets up to leave.)

Jay: Seems reasonable, since you got us in this mess.

(She shoots him a dirty look, unable to hide that his words hurt her. He scowls and turns away and she walks out of the café.)

SCENE 7

(The hand of little Brady wrapped tightly around her own, Lottie makes her way to Sammy and Mouse's room.)

Brady: Can we play catch?

Lottie: I don't know, maybe. Sammy is probably busy hanging over Mouse though.

Brady: Are you mad?

Lottie: No!

Brady: mummy says Mouse is an old friend and I know her.

Lottie: Do you remember her then?

(Brady shakes her head and her blonde curls fall into her face.)

Brady: She's nice.

Lottie: You think so?

Brady: Super nice!

Lottie: I think Sammy turns into an idiot with her around.

(She wrinkles her nose before letting the little girl push the door open and entering after her. Sammy and Chester are lazily throwing a tennis ball back and forth while both are sitting on the opposite beds while Dylan and Mouse are pulling beads on a string. Brady lets go of Lottie's hand and runs towards Sammy, throwing herself in his lap, the others look towards her, a warm smile appears on Dylan's face.)

Dylan: Lottie. We were wondering, where you were.

Lottie: I'm here. Brady just needed some company. So what are you up to?

(Lottie hesitates before sitting down on the floor with Mouse and Dylan.)

Chester: Not much.

Mouse: Dylan and I are making bracelets like we did, when I was with the Gaians.

(She proudly holds up a red and white one, Lottie only nods, not very interested.)

Lottie: Nice.

Sammy: What's going on out there?

Lottie: Don't know, some sort of meeting.

Chester: What about?

Lottie: I told you, I don't know.

Dylan: We could eavesdrop.

Chester: And walk all that way, nah.

Mouse: You're so lazy. Don't you ever do something.

Chester: Not if I can help it.

(Brady rocks back and forth in Sammy's lap now.)

Brady: I wanna play catch. Sammy, can we play catch.

Sammy: Ugh, no. I don't want to run.

Mouse: A game could be fun though.

Sammy: And what? The skunk in the cup?

(He laughs at her, making her pout.)

Brady: A game! A game!

(The older kids start thinking about a game they all could play.)

SCENE 8

(Outside in the park, Alice is helping Kayla with her vegetable patch. The younger girl is weeding, while Alice comes around the corner with a watering can.)

Kayla: Thanks for helping me Alice. This gets done so much quicker with you than it does with KC around.

Alice (laughs): That doesn't surprise me. I just thought Dylan was helping you.

Kayla: He does occasionally, but you know how kids his age are. They get easily bored.

Alice: Especially with an older brother like Chester around, who's teasing him about it all the time.

Kayla: I don't think he minds.

Alice: Not much. Siblings are like that. I remember me and Ellie fighting a lot when we were younger.

Voice off-screen: Now we only tease each other.

(The girls turn around to see Ellie leaning against a tree behind them. With a grin she walks over to them and takes the watering can from Alice.)

Alice: What are you doing? Are you getting tired of your computers?

Ellie: I'm not allowed to write anyway. You forget, I used to do this all the time before we joined the Mallrats.

Alice: Yes, but you didn't like it.

Ellie: Well, I didn't exactly come out here for the joy of gardening.

Kayla: Then why? Tell us Ellie.

(Ellie grins and looks at her older sister out of the corner of her eye.)

Ellie: I just noticed Alice is getting very protective over our captive and spending more time in there with him than she needs for bringing him his food.

Kayla (grins): Oh is that so? I didn't know that. Alice...

(The two younger girls now look at her with huge grins and Alice tries to avoid their gazes.)

Alice: That's stupid. I'm just talking to him.

Kayla: But he is very attractive.

Alice: Maybe.

Ellie: Oh come on, he is hot!

Kayla: You're blushing, Alice.

Alice: I'm not.

(However she still avoids their gazes and starts weeding the garden in deep concentration.)

Ellie: Well, just a few days ago we were talking about getting you a man and here is a hot guy, who won't go anywhere.

Alice: Stop it, Ellie! It's not like that and besides, he is the enemy. Have you forgotten that?

Ellie: No, but...

Alice: Then shut up about it.

(Kayla and Ellie exchange a look and drop the subject.)

SCENE 9

(Bray has lost Sparrow in the woods and is now standing at the creek where he had spent a day with Crow when they first got together. He runs a hand through his hair and curses quietly. For a short while he's alone on the clearing, pacing between the trees and the creek mumbling and trying to organize his thoughts. Crow appears in between the trees, seemingly from nowhere and without making a sound. Her arms crossed, she looks at him expressionless, when Bray turns around and sees her standing there, he jumps.)

Bray: Crow! (pauses) I... I guess Sparrow...

Crow: Told me, yes. You're probably here to explain yourself, why else would you chase her all the way here?

Bray: I'm so sorry, Crow, I really am.

(He slowly takes a few steps towards her, but stops a few feet in front of her.)

Bray: Things between us haven't been right for a while and all my memories of Amber and the Mallrats came back. I was lonely and she was there. You haven't been.

(Crow's fists clench, but her face remains calm. She sighs.)

Crow: Don't make this my fault, Bray. I knew this was going to happen. (pauses) Not that you would cheat – I thought better of you – but I knew we weren't going to work.

Bray: Why didn't you? Did you think I was just going to forget about you?

Crow: But didn't you? Wouldn't that have been much easier for you?

Bray: I really didn't want it to end like this. I never meant to hurt you.

(Crow laughs dryly and shakes her head. For a moment tears glisten in her eyes, but when she looks back at Bray, they're gone.)

Crow: Trust me, I have felt worse.

(Bray bites his lips and avoids her glance.)

Bray: I wanted to be there for you with everything that happened.

Crow: That wouldn't have changed anything. I was a fool for believing in us. You know, Kestrel knew it all along. She told me to leave you be, but I didn't listen. I don't need you, Bray. All I need is my best friend. I don't think you can bring her back to me, can you?

Bray: I'm sorry. I wish I could.

Crow: For a short time I believed you could do anything, that I would be alright as long as I was with you. That was wrong of me.

(He makes an attempt to reach out for her, but she abruptly turns around and walks back to the camp. After a few steps she stops.)

Crow: It's okay, Bray. We were never real, I know that. Now please don't come here any more. The Harpies will stick to the plan. It's more important than whatever this was.

(She sets off into the forest before Bray has a chance to call out to her. He stares after her with a confused and hurt expression.)

SCENE 10

(In the hospital, Jay is sitting in the little control room and watching the cameras. He doesn't pay much attention, as he seems to be deep in thoughts and turning a knife in his hands. From off-screen a low cough is heard and Jay jumps. This results in him cutting his thumb.)

Jay: Fuck!

(He sucks on his thumb and glares at Ebony, who leans in the doorway. She snickers at his misfortune, but hands him a handkerchief.)

Jay: Was that really necessary?

Ebony: Shouldn't you be more alert anyway? We're on the verge of a war here and our guard is moping.

Jay: I'm not moping.

Ebony: Are you sure about that?

(She raises an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. With a swift motion, she pushes his legs from the second chair in the room and sits down.)

Ebony: You don't mean to tell me that you're happy Amber is back with lover boy, do you?

(Jay shrugs.)

Ebony: Come on, Jay, talk to me. We're friends.

(He snorts and looks up from his injured hand to find Ebony grinning at him.)

Jay: I'm relieved to see that you're joking. What do you want, Ebony?

Ebony: I don't want anything.

Jay: No ulterior motives? I find that very hard to believe.

Ebony: I'm bored. You might not have noticed, but I'm nobody's favourite person around here and we're not supposed to leave the building.

Jay: So you come to me for old times sake?

Ebony: More like you can't walk away from me, because you have to be here.

Jay: So basically we're friends right now. Looks like you got that one right.

(After a small pause in which they observe the rest of the tribe through the monitors, Ebony turns back to Jay.)

Ebony: So, friend, let's talk about the Amber thing.

Jay: Why? So you can use it against me at some point?

Ebony: Maybe.

Jay: There isn't anything to talk about though.

Ebony: So you do care. Are you going to do anything?

Jay: I already stepped aside, didn't I? I pick my fights wisely and this one I already lost before Bray was even in the picture.

Ebony: That's because he never was out of the picture in the first place. Trust me, I've tried to get between those two many times.

Jay: So you think I did the right thing?

Ebony: You're asking me about right and wrong? In my opinion there is nothing like that. There are the decisions you make and you either regret them or you stick with them. You can't know anything beforehand.

(Jay smiles.)

Jay: Sometimes it's easy to forget how smart you are.

Ebony: That's because brains and looks don't usually come in a package.

(She grins at him and then pulls his injured hand closer to her, so she can have a better look at the cut. Gently she wraps the handkerchief around his thumb again, when she's done. They both seem more relaxed in each other's presence than they were before.)

SCENE 11

(Meanwhile in the school, Kaelem is in what appears to be a chemistry lab. The room is bright with cold light from the ceiling lamps. In front of him are a big variety of bottles with warning labels on them. He picks one and walks back to where he has set up some vials and flasks and is heating a white substance over a Bunsen burner. He puts the bottle down and turns around to another table that is scattered with books. The sound of a door opening and closing is heard, but Kaelem doesn't look up from his work. The camera pans around to show Dima standing by the door, not stepping any closer.)

Dima: What are you doing in here?

Kaelem: Working.

Dima: On what? Shouldn't we do something after that speech of yours? The city is chaos.

Kaelem: Actually, I am, Dima.

(He adds a few drops of the liquid to the burning white substance, causing it to burn brighter and smoke excessively.)

Kaelem: You know, how I use to say that knowledge is power? It turns out that power is power. I can keep everyone under control with the information I share, but I can also do so with fear. That's what is happening in the city right now.

Dima: You want them to fear us?

Kaelem: I want the people spreading fear in the city to know, we have the power to make them stop. I want them to see us as powerful, but also merciful.

Dima: What are you working on?

Kaelem: Smoke bombs. Destroying the city is not in my interest, so with smoke bombs it will only give the appearance of destruction.

SCENE 12

(Salene, Trudy, Ruby and Ryan are sitting in the cafeteria, discussing the recent events.)

Ruby: I just can't believe those two. This risked everything.

Trudy: When it comes to Bray, Amber has never been very rational.

Ryan: Same goes for him.

Salene: Still. I hadn't thought it would happen this soon and with everything that is at stake.

Ruby: To me Amber always seemed like the kind of leader, who did everything for the tribe and put herself second. This is so unlike her.

(The older Mallrats shake their heads.)

Salene: Like Trudy said, not when it comes to Bray.

Ryan: Even the best of us have our kryptonite.

Trudy: Our what?

Ryan: Kryptonite? You know the stuff that makes Superman weak.

Trudy: I was never much into superheroes.

Ryan: I loved them. When the virus hit, I wished someone like Superman would come and rescue us all.

Ruby: You really believed that?

Ryan: Not for long.

Salene: Oh Ryan...

(She smiles at him, but he doesn't return it, so her smile falters.)

Ryan: I was 17 and scared, Salene.

Trudy: When you think about it, it's not any sillier than believing the adults would come back and help us.

Ruby: And there were a lot of people who believed that.

Salene: Well, it is more rational than some sort of superhero swooping down and rescuing the world.

Ruby: You haven't read comics either, have you? Many superheroes gain their powers from freak events. Something like the virus.

Ryan: You read comics?

(Ruby shrugs.)

Ruby: Now and then.

Ryan: Amazing. A pretty girl that reads comics.

(He blushes right afterwards as he realizes, what he said. Salene narrows her eyes, but quickly adverts her gaze, so none of the others notices.)

Ruby: Comic books are for everyone. Girls can read them, too.

Ryan: Of course, that's not how I meant it.

Trudy: Maybe we should read them to Brady. She'd love them.

Ryan: The kids probably have some or maybe KC.

Salene: Probably. Kayla didn't have much luck with getting him to read a proper book.

(They laugh as the camera pans out.)

SCENE 13

(Alice walks down the corridor. When she passes the room, they hold Liam captive in, she slows down, but walks past it. She nearly reaches the back door and then turns around, quickly opening the door and slipping into the room. Liam looks up in surprise.)

Liam: Alice, what are you doing here?

(Alice opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out.)

Liam: Missed me already?

Alice: Don't get cocky!

Liam: Well, I sure missed you.

(He gives her a wide smile and makes room on his mattress for her. She hesitates, but then sits down next to him.)

Alice: I made a decision about you.

Liam: What kind of decision?

Alice: I don't think you're a bad person anymore. You're loyal to your friends and you're a kind person.

Liam: It's easy to be kind to a person like you. (pauses) So are there any news from my friends?

Alice: Seems like they don't miss you as much. We haven't heard anything from them.

Liam: Well, that's not unlike Kaelem. I wouldn't put it past him that he forgot.

Alice: Forgot?

Liam (laughs): He tends to be all over the place. With the city like this, he's probably trying to fix it and not worrying about me.

Alice: Well, it's his fault the city is in this state.

Liam: No it isn't.

(He is about to defend his tribe leader, but then sighs and shakes his head.)

Liam: We keep having the same conversation over and over again.

Alice: Anything else you want to talk about?

Liam: Actually, yes.

(He repositions himself on the mattress so he's facing Alice and his knee is touching her thigh.)

Liam: Let's start with something easy. Why are you really here?

(Alice shifts as well, but doesn't put more space between him and her. She doesn't look at him, while trying to find the right words.)

Alice: Actually I don't know. I just wanted to talk to you.

Liam: About everything and nothing?

Alice: I guess.

Liam: We can do that. I like that.

SCENE 14

(Bray I making his way for the hospital. In the entrance hall, he is already greeted by Ebony and Lex. They stand in front of him with crossed arms and dark expressions.)

Lex: Look who comes crawling back here.

Ebony: After destroying our plan, he's back to play house.

(Bray glares at them and tries to walk past, but Lex pushes him back.)

Lex: You're not welcome here, Bray.

Bray: Come on. I have to talk to Amber.

Ebony: I bet you do.

Lex: You two are pathetic. Nothing is important, when it isn't about you, right?

Bray: Shut up, Lex!

Lex: Oh, is that a touchy subject? You don't want to be seen as the selfish prick you are, do you?

(Footsteps are heard from the corridor behind them and Ellie turns the corner. It only takes her a second to understand the situation. She quickly walks towards them and steps between Bray and Lex, who are about to burst into a fight.)

Ellie: What is going on?

Ebony: Why are you defending him? You know, what he did?

Bray: Since when is my love life such a big deal around here?

Lex: Since you made it our business.

Ellie: Stop it! This is not helping at all.

Lex: Well, I'm not letting him march in here. Who knows what he'll be messing up next.

Bray (shouts): Nothing is messed up, okay?!

(Several more footsteps are heard now that Bray has alerted everyone to his presence. Lex and Ebony don't look convinced, but they take a step back. Ellie gently tugs at Bray to get him to back off a little as well. Amber, Salene, Trudy, Ryan and KC come walking into the entrance hall as well. When Amber sees Bray, relief washes over her face and he gives her a small smile. Quickly she is by his side, but not touching him.)

Ebony: Well now Amber is here. You can tell everyone.

KC: Is Sparrow alright? You didn't do anything to her, did you?

(He takes a few steps towards Bray, but Lex reaches out to stop him. Bray shakes his head.)

Bray: No, she's safely back with her tribe.

(Bray turns to Amber, as if he's only talking to her now.)

Bray: I talked to Crow and she wants you to know, that this doesn't change anything about the plan. We'll still do it exactly as we planned.

Ebony (snorts): Are you kidding me?

Bray: Not everyone is like you, Ebony. Crow knows what needs to be done.

Lex: Sounds to me like she didn't care for you after all. At least someone is right in the head.

(He shoots him a dark look before turning around and wandering off. Ebony follows suit shortly after.)

Ellie: So it's like nothing happened?

Bray: I guess so.

Salene: Then we just need Ram and Jack to get the camera ready and we can put an end to this nonsense.

Ellie: I'll go see, how far they are.

(The group scatters to leave Amber and Bray alone in the entrance hall.)

SCENE 15

(Meanwhile in the school, Kaelem has finished his work in the chemistry lab. In front of him on a table are five old soda cans wrapped with tape and near the top a piece of plastic has been inserted, to part the space in the can into two. He positions them in a row, fiddling with them until they line up perfectly. The camera pans around to show Jim and Dima enter.)

Jim: What's this?

(He points at the cans.)

Kaelem: The reason I wanted you to come here. I want you to take these smoke bombs and set them off, when you encounter a riot in the city. We want to keep the city safe without hurting anyone, understand?

Jim: So they are just going to emit smoke?

Kaelem: You pull this out and then throw it as fast as you can, before the substances blend together and react. We're talking mere seconds.

Dima: What happens when they react?

Kaelem: Smoke, mostly. But it also builds up heat and the can may explode. I haven't really tested it in a confined space. So better be safe than sorry with these.

Jim: Do you want us to be seen or rather not?

Kaelem (snaps): Of course I want you to be seen! How else will people link it back to the Consilium? So make sure, you're doing it right!

Jim: Okay.

(He steps forward and takes three of the cans, places them gently in his backpack and leaves. Dima fiddles with her long braid and slowly shuffles closer, but doesn't take the remaining cans.)

Kaelem: What is it?

(He walks around the table and puts an arm around her middle, pulling her closer to him. His fingers softly trace the features of her face.)

Dima: I'm just not sure this is right. You haven't tested it enough. What if something goes wrong?

Kaelem: Then I'll say you and Jim acted without my consent. Everything for the tribe.

(Dima stiffens in his embrace. Kaelem grips her chin and forces her to look at him. The smile on his face is gone and there is fear in her eyes.)

Dima: You're going to throw us out of the tribe?

Kaelem: I'm going to make you take the fall, if you screw up. Doesn't that sound fair to you?

Dima: I-I guess.

Kaelem: See, that's why you're my favourite. You're smart. I know you won't disappoint me.

Dima: I won't. I won't leave you.

Kaelem: I know, you never could.

(He leans down and kisses her forcefully, before letting go and giving her a push towards the cans on the table.)

SCENE 16

(Camera pans in from black to show Alice and Liam still sitting in his cell, talking and laughing together.)

Liam (cont.): So to get her attention, Jim decided it would be a great idea to play hard to get and got himself another girlfriend. The thing is Joanne is not the type that gets jealous. She was genuinely happy for him.

Alice (laughs): Oh dear, did they ever get together then?

Liam: No, Jim had trouble breaking up with his fake girlfriend, so they were together for months and now he's back to pining over her and she has no clue.

Alice: Maybe he should just say something.

Liam: Trust me, I've suggested that before.

Alice: Well, I think, if you like someone, you go for it.

(Liam turns and looks at her for a while, before he answers.)

Liam: So do I.

Alice: That doesn't surprise me. You don't seem to hold much back anyway.

Liam: I see no reason to do so.

(She smiles, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face. Abruptly she gets up and walks to the door. Liam is surprised, but quickly follows her.)

Liam: Did I say something wrong?  
>Alice: No. I just have to go. The others will be suspicious.<p>

Liam: You'll be back.

Alice: You sound awfully confident in that.

(He shrugs and moves closer to her.)

Liam: It's always you, Alice.

Alice: What are you doing?

(He reaches up and wraps a strand of her hair around his finger. Slowly he leans in until their noses are about to touch.)

Liam (whispers): Like you said, if you like someone, you go for it.

(He cups her cheek with his free hand and brings their lips together. It only takes a second before Alice wraps her arms around him and returns the kiss. Shortly afterwards she breaks it off, her faces flushed.)

Alice: I really have to go now.

Liam: I'll be waiting for you.

(She turns around and leaves the room, but bars it from the outside.)

SCENE 17

(In the woods, Sparrow, Vulture and Dove have gathered around Crow at the outskirts of their camp. In the background we can see a finished cage and the other Harpies working on another one.)

Sparrow: So what is the plan?

Crow: Same old.

Vulture: You got to be kidding me, Crow! They obviously have no respect for us. For you!

Crow: Maybe, but we don't need their respect now, we need them as allies.

Vulture: But how are we going to trust them? What if they work with the Consilium now?

Dove: Don't be stupid. The Mallrats are the first on their little list of enemies.

Sparrow: Dove is right. They wouldn't break the alliance.

Vulture: Looks to me, like they already did.

Crow: Bray did break a promise to me, but that has nothing to do with the rest of you or any of them. (pauses) Look, I don't trust them either, but there's no time for a different plan. You still want the Consilium to go down, don't you?  
>Vulture: Hell yes! They'll pay for what they did to us.<p>

Sparrow: And what happened to Kestrel.

Crow: So, we're going to go through with it, just like we planned with the Mallrats, but...

(She holds up a hand to silence Vulture and Dove, before they can say anything.)

Crow: But I decided that this city is no place for us anymore. After we get the confession from Kaelem, I want to bring him and as many as the other Consilium as possible here. They'll stay and rot in the cages, while we're off for a better place.

Dove: Do you think everyone will go?

Crow: I don't know and it's up to all of you. I'm going, and whoever wants to come is welcome to do so.

Dove: I'll go with you, of course.

(She reaches out to place a hand on Crow's shoulder, but the other girl shies away. Instead she nods and gives her an appreciative smile, before walking off.)

SCENE 18

(In Ram's room he and Jack are still working on the camera, only now it's almost done and there are much less bits and pieces strewn on the floor. Ellie sits on a chair in the corner and watches them work, while she herself is writing something down on her notepad. Ruby appears in the doorway.)

Ruby: How is it going?

(The other three look up from what they're doing. Jack instantly goes back to his work, Ellie gives her a smile and is about to answer, when Ram does it for her.)

Ram: We're doing okay. Now that Jack finally understands, what he is doing.

Jack: Excuse me? How is it my fault, that I've never build a camera in my life.

Ram: Not your fault, you're just not very qualified for the job.

Ellie: They've been bickering the whole time.

(Ruby grins.)

Ruby: Well, I don't want to keep you from your work.

Ram: You don't. Ellie sits there and makes smart remarks all the time. You can't be much worse than that.

Ruby: Oh thanks, Ram.

(She rolls her eyes, but walks over to sit next to Ellie on the floor anyway.)

Ruby: It's amazing really, how you can make sense out of this. To me it just looks like a pile of junk.

Jack: And that's probably the reason, you're not working on it.

Ellie: Jack, she was giving you a compliment, don't be rude.

Ram: Yea, Jack, don't be rude to my guest.

Jack: Your guest? Maybe she's just here because she likes to talk to Ellie.

Ram: I know it's hard for you to understand that people may like me.

Ellie: No, that's hard to understand for everyone.

(Ruby gently nudges her and shakes her head.)

Ruby: Since you guys have been spending so much time together, shouldn't you be friends by now?

Ellie: Oh they are. That's how Jack is with his friends. He snaps at them.

Ram & Jack: We're not friends!

Ellie: Right.

(She turns to Ruby.)

Ellie (mouths): They are.

Jack: So you and Ram are actually friends?

Ruby: I guess. Only Ram doesn't like to call anyone a friend, do you?

Ram: I might call you one. You haven't disappointed me yet.

(He turns around and gives her a genuine smile.)

SCENE 19

(Lottie walks into her room and makes sure the door is closed behind her. She falls to her knees in front of her bed and pulls an old pillowcase out from under it. Inside are all the things she has stolen over the past couple of days. She pulls out necklace with a little wooden pendant and drops it into the pillow case. Lovingly she touches some of the pieces. When she hears footsteps outside, she quickly pushes the pillowcase back under her bed and jumps on top of it.)

SCENE 20

(In the entrance hall of the hospital, Bray and Amber are now left alone as all the others have scattered.)

Bray: I'm sorry, I caused all this trouble.

Amber: It's my fault, too.

Bray: I talked to Crow about this.

(She holds up a finger to make him stop, then takes his hand and drags him to her room, where she closes the door behind them.)

Amber: Sorry, but we have camera's installed around the entrances and Jay is on guard duty right now. It's better we talk here.

Bray (nods): Of course. Well, I talked to Crow and of course we broke up. I would have done it anyway, if Sparrow hadn't forced me to do it.

Amber: So this means...?

Bray: It means, I chose you and Bray. I'll always choose you.

(Smiling she crosses the room and takes his hands. He brings one of her hands to his mouth and presses his lips to it.)

Amber: We should take it slow, though. We have to get to know each other again.

Bray: We have all the time in the world now. I'm not going anywhere. We can be a family now.

(They hug as the camera pans out.)

SCENE 21

(Jim and Dima are walking through the city close to the abandoned apartment buildings, where the Consilium held the Harpies and Amber captive. As they walk, they are greeted and one little girl even hugs Dima, before running along. Jim grins at her.)

Jim: The kids really like you.

Dima (shrugs): I'm probably what comes closest to being their mother.

(The further they walk into the abandoned part, the less kids they encounter. After a while they hear screaming and running.)

Jim: This way!

(He pulls her along, but quickly lets go of her arm, when he's sure, she's following. As they run, the screaming gets louder and sounds of a fight are heard. They turn a corner and see a group of kids cornering two boys and a girl. The girl is getting dragged away from her companions by a taller girl and is the one who is responsible for all the screaming. Jim rushes forward, but is held back by Dima before he can intervene.)

Dima (shouts): Stop this immediately!

(A bulky guy turns around to laugh in her face.)

Guy: Who do you think you are?

Dima: The Consilium protect this city and their inhabitants. Stop!

Guy: Or else?

Jim: This!

(He pulls out one of the cans, pulls the plastic like Kaelem told them and flings it in the middle of the commotion. Immediately thick, white smoke arises. Shrieking the group scatters and Dima turns so leave, but Jim runs into the smoke. A few seconds later he appears again with the girl in his arms and followed by her two male companions.)

Jim: Are you okay?

(Gently he sets her back on the ground. Tears are streaming down her face, but she nods.)

Jim: Stay safe, okay?

Girl: Th-th-thank you.

(As Jim and Dima leave, she gives him a confused look and he shakes his head.)

Jim: God, I miss Liam. Or maybe just doing jobs with anyone who is not you.

Dima: Oh thank you, Jim.

Jim: Well, you have the compassion of a Black Widow. (pauses) I hope he's okay.

Dima: He's fine.

SCENE 22

(Camera pans in from black to show Liam standing in his cell. He leans against the wall opposite the door with his fingertips drumming against it impatiently. When he hears the bar slide away, his face lights up. Alice enters with a shy smile and sets the plate of food down next to his mattress. He ignores it as he walks over to her with confident strides and cups her face in his hands.)

Liam: You're late.

Alice: How do you know?

Liam: I've been waiting for you since you left. It's a long time being in here alone, so you're late.

Alice: I'm sorry.

(He kisses her.)

Alice: I missed you, too.

Liam: I always tell you, I miss you, when you come in here. It's the first time, you do.

Alice: There's no news from your tribe. You might get used to hearing that.

(He lets go of her and sinks down on his mattress. Alice sits next to him and takes his hand in hers.)

Alice: I'm sorry.

Liam: It's not your fault. I just... I thought, they cared about me more.

Alice: I care about you.

(He gives her a weak smile.)

Liam: You know, now that I have you, I see how insane this is.

Alice: What do you mean?

Liam: How is this going to work, Alice? Your tribe hates me. There's very likely going to be a war.

Alice: We'll find a way. You could stay with us, I could arrange that.

Liam: Really?

Alice: Yes, Ram, Ebony and Jay were on different sides once, too.

Liam: So I could stay? With you?

Alice: If you want to.

(She blushes slightly, when she registers the wide, happy smile on his face. He gives her hand a squeeze.)

Liam: Of course, I want to stay with you.

(She kisses him and the kiss soon turns more passionate. As the camera pans out, Liam's shirt is thrown on the ground.)

SCENE 23

(In Ram's room, he and Jack are alone finishing up their projects. There are only a handful of tiny parts lying in between them. Jack is fastening one of them to the nearly finished camera with a screwdriver, while Ram mumbles to himself and brushing his fingers over the pieces.)

Jack: Something wrong?

(He stops what he's doing, as Ram is not answering and not looking up either.)

Jack: Ram?

Ram: I can't find it. I was sure, it was here.

Jack: What?

Ram: This tiny silver disk. You put it right here to isolate those two parts. It was here yesterday.

Jack: Yea, I saw it, too. It was there when we went to get lunch.

Ram: But where is it now? You don't have it, do you?

Jack: No. Maybe it got under the bed?

(Ram rolls his eyes at him, but lies down on the ground anyway to peer under his bed. When he sits back up he shakes his head.)

Ram: Not there.

Jack: Was someone else in here?

Ram: Ruby and Ellie this morning...

Jack: But it was still here, when they left.

Ram: Ruby and Lottie where here when I got back from lu-...

(The two boys look at each other, realisation hitting them.)

Jack: You think?

Ram: The sneaky little thief!

(He jumps up and storms out of his room, closely followed by Jack.)

SCENE 24

(We're back in Liam's cell. He and Alice are lying on his mattress covered with a thin blanket. Her head rests on his chest as he absent-mindedly plays with her hair. Their clothes are strewn across the room. Camera zooms in on them, showing that Alice has her eyes closed and is apparently asleep, while Liam is wide awake, chewing on his bottom lip.)

Liam (whispers): Alice?

(There's no response. He stops playing with her hair and slowly frees himself of her without waking her up. He carefully places the blanket around her, before he gets up and quickly puts on his clothes. When he's done, he kneels in front of her, but she's still asleep.)

Liam (whispers): I'm sorry.

(He presses his lips lightly against her forehead, before sneaking out of the room. The corridor outside is empty. He turns his head from side to side and then decides to go right to the back entrance that is a lot closer. As soon as the door swings open, he starts to run.)

SCENE 25

(The camera moves down the corridor to the control room to show no one is inside. On one of the screens, we can see Liam running towards the inner city. Shouting is heard and the camera moves into the cafeteria, where the majority of the tribe has assembled. In the middle of them stand Ruby, Lottie, Ram and Jack. Ruby has a tight grip around Lottie's hand and shoves her behind her.)

Ruby (shouts): She did not steal your stupid camera part! What would she even want with it?

Ram: It's shiny! What do I know?!

Jack: Yea, but it's gone and who else here is a thief?

(Some of the older Mallrats look at KC for a second, who then steps up.)

KC: That's unfair! I'm sure Lottie knows how important that camera is.

Lottie: I didn't take it!

(Trudy slowly steps forward.)

Trudy: Well, a lot of things have gone missing lately.

Ruby: Like what?

Trudy: I've looked everywhere for Brady's crayons and I know some of Gel's stuff has gone missing, too.

Sammy: My cuffs are also gone.

Chester: You probably just can't find them.

Salene: One of my necklaces is gone as well. The one Pride gave me.

(Ruby looks down at Lottie, who is now nervously biting her lips and staring at Salene. Ruby sighs and bends down a little to be on the same height as Lottie.)

Ruby: Sweetie, did you take it?

Lottie: I didn't take Ram's stupid thingy!

(She shakes her head furiously.)

Ruby: And what about all the other stuff?

Lottie: No!

(She looks at the rest of the tribe warily and lets go of Ruby's hand.)

Ruby: So if we were to take a look in your room, we wouldn't find anything?

KC: You can't just go through her stuff!

Lex: Why not? That's what we used to do with you!

KC: Doesn't make it any better.

Ruby: Listen, I just want to help you. If you took the stuff, it's better you say it now.

(Tears start to form in Lottie's eyes as she looks at all the judgemental faces around her.)

Lottie: I didn't take Ram's thing.

(She pushes through the little crowd and runs for her room.)


	17. Episode 17

Episode 17

SCENE 1

(Camera moves in on the cafeteria where most of the Mallrats are still discussing the missing camera piece and Lottie's thefts. The discussion is heated as everyone is trying to get their voice heard. As Ruby starts to walk away, Amber turns to her.)

Amber: Aren't you on guard duty?

Ruby: Lottie needed me.

Amber: And this is really not the time to loosen up on our security. We're a target if you haven't noticed.

Ruby: And funnily enough nothing ever happens. I'm going to check up on Lottie now, if you don't mind.

Amber: I do mind! You're still on guard duty.

Ruby: You do it, if you care so much. I need to talk to Lottie now

(She walks off and Amber shouts after her.)

Amber: Maybe you could teach her not to steal when you're at it

SCENE 2

(Ebony is walking away from the cafeteria to her room which is right next to the holding cell. She notices the bar is not in front of the door and that it is slightly ajar. She steps closer and peers into the room to see Alice still sleeping on the mattress while Liam is gone. A small vicious smile plays around her lips. She leans against the wall and thinks for a while and then kicks the door open.)

Ebony (loudly): You should better get up.

(Alice jumps awake. Disoriented her glance wanders through the room and then lands on Ebony. She quickly pulls the blanket up around her.)

Ebony: Looks like you messed up big time, sweetheart.

SCENE 3

(Liam is making his way for the school. The guards at the entrance look surprised to see him, but he brushes them off as he enters. He greets people here and there as he walks through the school until he comes to Kaelem's office. Voices are heard from inside and as he opens the door, we see Jim, Joanne and Kaelem arguing. When they turn around and see him there is immediate silence. Joanne is the first to react and throws herself at him.)

Joanne: Oh my God, you're okay! What happened? How are you here now? Did they let you go?

(Liam hugs her back and then gently pushes her away. Jim walks over to him and pulls him into a hug.)

Jim: Dude, I've been worried about you.

Liam: I'm alright. The Mallrats are much nicer than the Harpies.

(Joanne inspects the few bruises that are still left from Vulture hitting him, but Liam pushes her hands aside. Kaelem only shortly pats his shoulder and then steps back to lean against his desk.)

Kaelem: So how did you get out?

Liam: Well no thanks to you. (pauses) I'm kidding. I didn't expect you to give into their lies. There was a little hole in their security, which I took advantage of.

Joanne: I'm just glad, you're back.

Jim: In fact, we were just trying to get Kaelem to do something to get you out of there.

Kaelem: We wouldn't have abandoned you. You know that, right?

Liam: Of course. I don't think they would have had the guts to actually follow through with their threat.

Kaelem: Well, I don't make empty threats and now they've made me angry.

Jim: Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then you'll tell me everything.

(Liam nods and the three of them turn to leave.)

Kaelem: It's good to have you back.

SCENE 4

(In her room Lottie has pulled the pillowcase out from under her bed and emptied it on the floor. There are tears in her eyes when she spins around as Ruby walks into the room. The older girl takes in the situation and then sighs.)

Ruby: I thought you were done with the stealing. Lottie, we talked about this before.

Lottie: I know

(She bites her lower lip and then buries her face in her hands as the tears start to spill. Ruby closes the door behind her and then puts and arm comfortingly around the younger girl's shoulder.)

Ruby: Are you going to tell me, what's going on?

Lottie (sobs): I didn't take Ram's thing. You can look, it's not there.

(She points at the pile of loot on the floor.)

Ruby: I don't care about Ram and his camera right now. I want to know, why you started to steal again.

Lottie: I don't know. I just...

Ruby: I noticed you've been by yourself a lot the last couple of days. Have you been fighting with the the boys?

Lottie: No. Or... yes, maybe.

Ruby: What is it?

Lottie: Sammy and I always fight.

Ruby: Yes, but you always make up afterwards. That's just how you two are.

(Lottie doesn't respond and instead picks up Sammy's blue cuffs.)

Ruby: I didn't know, it bothered you.

Lottie: It doesn't!

Ruby: Look, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. But all of this has to go back where it belongs and you have to apologize.

Lottie: Do I have to?

Ruby: Yes.

Lottie: Even to Gel?

Ruby: Even to Gel.

Lottie: Fine.

(She wipes the tears of her face and turns to look at Ruby.)

Lottie: Do you believe me?

Ruby: About what?

Lottie: Ram's stupid camera thingy. I didn't take it.

Ruby: You wouldn't have a reason to lie, now that I've seen all this. Don't worry, I'll talk to him.

(Ruby walks towards the door and turns around before she leaves.)

Ruby: Take care of that and do it soon. The faster you get it over with, the sooner it's forgotten.

(Lottie looks after her glumly and then kneels down to inspect her loot.)

Lottie (whispers): You just go talk to Ram like you always do.

SCENE 5

(Alice and Ebony have now arrived in the cafeteria. Salene is ushering the kids out as another major fight breaks loose. Lex comes around the kitchen bar with a coffee mug in his hand and shakes his head in disbelief.)

Lex: You've got to be kidding me! The guy got you into bed and then he left? You really have a way with men, Alice.

Ellie: Shut up, Lex!

Lex: What? Am I the only one who remembers Ned?

Amber: Lex, this is not the time.

Lex: I'm trying to see the funny side of this. Then you can do all the yelling.

Alice: Look, I know, I messed up. I'm really sorry.

Ebony: Yes, but sorry won't do us any good. That guy was the only power we had over those assholes. Now they have the upper hand again.

Ram: Who are we kidding here? They always had the upper hand. They have the whole city behind them.

(Amber grabs her head in frustration and slumps down on a chair.)

Amber (shouts): Who is on guard duty now? Darryl, go take over for Ruby!

Darryl: What? No.

Amber: DARRYL!

(He quickly gets up and leaves for his guard duty.)

Ebony: As if we have anything to guard now.

Jay: It's a safety measure. Maybe you want a little warning if someone comes here to kick your ass.

Ebony: What is the warning going to help me? We'll be horribly outnumbered anyway

Trudy: Isn't this your cue to get out of here then? That's what you do, right? Leave the sinking ship and get in with the enemy.

Ebony: That's what rats do.

Ellie: You're not really a Mall Rat

Ebony (laughs): Oh really, Honey?

Amber: I guess, Ebony has been with us so long, she kind of is.

Ram: GUYS! You're missing the point here. What are we going to do about her?

(He points at Alice, who is kind of sitting the whole thing out, not saying a word, if it isn't needed. Ram clearly isn't a fan of Alice at this point.)

Ellie: What do you want to be done, Ram? The damage is done either way.

Ram: So that's it? We tell her 'That was really stupid of you, but it's okay now' and the whole thing is forgotten? Having a captive was what kept us safe for now.

Lex: I agree with Ram on this one. You had one task and you completely messed that one up.

Amber: It's not like you never were in this kind of situation, right, Lex?

(He shoots her a dirty look and slumps down in his chair.)

Amber: That's what I thought. (pauses) But I have to agree. This has to have consequences.

Alice: I understand. It was completely my fault.

Jay: You put the tribe at risk here, so I think your punishment should be something that benefits the rest of the tribe.

Amber: We'll be discussing it. You can go for now.

(Alice gets up from the chair she has been sitting on and quickly leaves the cafeteria. Finally the crowd is breaking apart as well.)

SCENE 6

(Darryl is slowly whirling around on the chair in the control room, while only barely paying attention to the screens. Ruby walks in after talking to Lottie.)

Ruby: Did you take over for me? That's very nice.

Darryl: Amber made me. She's not in a good mood.

Ruby: No. Well, thanks anyway. I'm back now.

(Darryl gets up and the two of them switch places, but he isn't leaving.)

Darryl: Did you talk to the little one?

Ruby (smiles): Don't let her hear that. (pauses) But yes, I did.

Darryl: So she did steal all that stuff?

Ruby: Did she take something of yours as well?  
>Darryl: No, but Gel is going nuts. I thought she had just misplaced her stuff, but apparently she was right.<p>

Ruby: Could you maybe try to get her to go easy on Lottie? I know the two of them don't get along at all, but just this once?

(Darryl shrugs)

Darryl: I can try, but it's not like she listens a whole lot to me.

Ruby: But you are happy with her, right? I think you two are really cute together.

Darryl: We're good.

(With a nod he turns around and leaves her alone.)

SCENE 7

(KC and Kayla are sitting in her room after the commotion has died down. They are absent-mindedly flicking through a small pile of books and comics.)

KC: This day sucks!

Kayla: I hope they won't go too harsh on Alice. They won't make her leave, will they?

(KC shakes his head)

KC: Nah, something like this happened once with Lex and he's still here. We don't need a huge fight inside the tribe now, so she'll probably just have work to do.

Kayla: Maybe they should make her stay, when we go to the demonstration.

KC: No way! Alice is a fighter, you know that. I'd feel much safer with her there.

Kayla: I know she's great when it comes to confrontations, but she let Liam go and how much will you bet, he's going to be there.

KC: So you don't trust her to make the right decisions?

Kayla: I'd rather not put her in that position. How would you choose, if you and Sparrow were on different sides?

KC: That's stupid, because we're not.

(Kayla rolls her eyes and hits him lightly over the head with one of the comic books.)

Kayla: You have no imagination whatsoever.

(He pokes his tongue out at her and then grabs the comic from her. They sit in silence for a short while until Kayla snaps the book closed that was in her lap.)

Kayla: Why did you stick up for Lottie?

KC (shrugs): I know how it is. When I first became a Mall Rat, I used to steal, too. I had to learn what it meant to be in a tribe and I stopped taking their things. But whenever something went missing, it was always me they accused first.

Kayla: Oh, I didn't know. But...

KC: They were right today, I know. She'll come around.

Kayla: If you say so.

SCENE 8

(Lottie slowly walks through the long corridor of the hospital while fiddling with a pink hairbrush and some earrings. She stops in front of Gel's door, which is ajar. From inside Darryl's and Gel's voices are heard.)

Darryl: I'm just saying, don't claw her eyes out. She probably regrets taking your stuff in the first place.

Gel: Well, that's what she deserves. Just because she's younger, she thinks she can do anything and get away with it.

Darryl: Because she's younger, you should maybe go easy on her. Not let her off the hook of course.

(Lottie shifts from one foot to the other and takes a deep breath before knocking and pushing the door open. As soon as Gel sees her, she jumps up from the bed and crosses the room to rip the hairbrush and the earrings out of her hands.)

Gel: I knew it!

Lottie (mumbles): I'm... I...

Gel: Yes?

Lottie: I'm sorry, okay?!

Gel: Not okay. You always do this!

Darryl: Gel...

Lottie: I do not! I've only taken your stuff twice before and I always give them back.

Gel: How about next time I take something of yours? Your stupid little hat maybe.

(Lottie's hand shoots up to touch her denim hat. She glares at the older girl.)

Lottie: I said, I'm sorry.

(Darryl quickly steps between them and smiles at her.)

Darryl: And that's great. Right, Gel?

(Gel shoots him a death glare and then huffs before turning her back on both of them.)

Darryl (whispers): That's the best you get. Better go now.

Lottie (mouths): Thanks.

(She leaves and Darryl turns around to hug Gel from behind. She is a little stiff in the beginning, but then brings her hands up to hold his arms.)

SCENE 9

(Ellie gently knocks on the door to Alice's room and enters. Her older sister is lying on her bed with her back turned to the door. Ellie closes the door behind her and crawls unto the bed and places a hand on her shoulder.)

Ellie: Are you okay?

Alice: No.

Ellie: What happened?

Alice: I don't want to talk about it.

(The camera pans around to show that Alice has been crying. She wipes the tears from her face with the back of her hand.)

Ellie: You know everybody is going to ask. If you tell me first, maybe it's easier.

Alice: You're my little sister, Ellie.

Ellie: Come on, you told me about Lex and Ned, too. Is this so much different?

Alice: This time I truly believed, he was a good guy.

Ellie (snorts): He abducted Amber and the rest of the Harpies.

(Alice turns around to glare at her younger sister, who quickly realizes her mistake.)

Ellie: I'm sorry. I didn't talk to him. You normally have a good judgement.

Alice: Just not when it comes to guys, I guess. He said, he would give up on the Consilium for me. Oh I was so stupid. The only reason he was here, was, because he was so loyal to his friends. As if he was going to give up on them for me.

Ellie: I'm sorry, Alice. I know you liked him.

Alice: I never said anything.

Ellie: No, but I could see it on you. I've seen you in love and I've seen how happy you were when you left his cell. I know you sneaked in there more than you needed to.

Alice: Did everybody know?

Ellie: No, of course not. But you're my sister, I know you.

Alice: I'm not in love. I only know him for a little more than a week.

Ellie: Sometimes that's enough.

(Alice rolls over again with her back to Ellie.)

Alice: It doesn't matter now. For someone who was so obsessed with honesty, he played me well.

Ellie: Maybe he didn't. Maybe he does really care for you.

Alice: Don't. (pauses) I want to be alone right now.

(Ellie nods and leaves the room.)

SCENE 10

(In the entrance hall of the hospital Lex, Amber, Ebony, Slade and Salene have gathered on the sofas there to discuss the newest events. Amber is rubbing her temples, while Ebony seems to enjoy herself.)

Ebony: So is she getting away with just one of your little sermonts? That would be so typical. 'Oh, it isn't Ebony who did something wrong, then it's not so bad'.

Salene: Oh shut up! Don't play the victim here!

Ebony: In this case I am the victim. All of us are.

Slade: She does have a point there.

Amber: Can we please stop fighting about this? I'm so sick of it. We all know that what Alice did was wrong and that she needs to be prosecuted in some way.

Lex: Are we going to set up a court again?  
>Amber:Why? So you can bully the younger members of the tribe to do what you want again? No, I think we decide on something together.<p>

Slade: We or you?

Amber: Normally we would vote as a whole tribe, but this is urgent and with everything going on with Lottie, it will be difficult to assemble all of them and get a vote on it today.

Salene: So it's just us? Won't the others be mad?

Amber: Probably. But I am the leader of the tribe and I will deal with that later. Lex has always had a say, because we all know he wouldn't shut up and you have been leading this tribe very well in both our absence for a while. As for Slade and Ebony...

Ebony: Oh I'm interested. Let us hear how we earned the honour to be on your little council.

(Amber rolls her eyes at her.)

Amber: I trust your judgement, Slade. And... well, Ebony, you have been a leader and like Lex, you wouldn't let this go over without having your say. So why fight it?

Ebony: Smart move.

Salene: If it were up to me, you wouldn't have a say at all. Whatever power you get, even if it's just as little as this, you'll use it against us.

Ebony: You give me a lot of credit. I wish I could pull that off.

Slade: And you're selling yourself short. You're pretty good.

(She looks at him intently and then decides, he's not complimenting her and gives him the cold shoulder.)

Lex: I say, we lock her up. That way she can't do any damage.

Salene: We're talking about Alice here. That'll kill her. Besides we can't go anywhere anyway.

Amber: That depends on how things go with the Consilium and when Jack and Ram get the camera done, which hopefully should be soon, when they get the missing piece back from Lottie.

Slade: So what do you say?

Amber: I'm not sure. I just think, Alice shouldn't go with us to the demonstration. Seeing Liam in such an important situation would probably not be the best and someone has to stay here with the kids anyway.

Salene: Do you think it's going to be dangerous?

Slade: Well, it could be. We don't know how the crowds will react and the kids shouldn't be in there. I think Amber's idea is good.

Ebony: But that's not it, right? I'm with Lex, she should get some sort of sentence.

Salene: But I'm against locking her up. That doesn't benefit us at all and just gives us more work.

(There is a short pause in which all five of them think about a better punishment.)

Lex: Then make her work. There's a huge part of the hospital right behind that wall of wood and we need to get that sorted out sooner or later.

Amber: What do you want her to do there?

Lex: As it is right now, everyone can just get in there. I'm not saying, we should make the whole damn building our home, but at least secure it properly, instead of just building that stupid wall there. I bet even the Astros could knock that down.

Slade: And she will do that?  
>Lex: Alice is usually reliable. She will.<p>

Ebony: Usually she is.

Salene: Well, Lottie could help her. She needs to be shown that stealing isn't acceptable here.

Amber: So is everyone okay with that?

Slade: For how long are they going to do that?

Amber: I don't know. Alice maybe a few weeks, for Lottie only one.

Ebony: Fine. At least they'll be doing something useful.

(They nod and mutter in agreement. Amber gets up with a deep sigh. She and Salene go back to their rooms, while Slade and Lex go back into the cafeteria leaving Ebony sitting alone.)

SCENE 11

(Sammy, Chester, Dylan and Mouse are sitting in the room Mouse and Sammy share. The mood is pretty glum, with Sammy staring out of the window and the other three whispering in hushed voices.)

Sammy: I can still hear you talking behind my back.

Chester: We're just wondering if Lottie did something like this before.

Mouse: Why did she do it?

Sammy: How should I know? It's not like she's talking to me anymore than she's talking to you guys.

Chester: Yea, what's up with that?  
>Dylan: Are you fighting about something?<p>

(Sammy turns around and shrugs.)

Sammy: I don't think so. I've been with you guys all the time.

Mouse: Maybe it's me.

Dylan: Maybe. Since you've been here, Lottie has kind of been away.

(Chester hits his younger brother in the arm and gives him a stern look.)

Dylan: Sorry.

Sammy: I don't think it's you, Mouse.

Mouse: Really?

Sammy: Of course. Everybody always likes you.

(She smiles, knowing that's one of the nicest things coming from Sammy. There's a pause until Sammy slumps down on his bed. He turns on his back and stares at the ceiling.)

Sammy: She told me once that Ruby caught her stealing in Liberty, but she didn't do it again after that. Sometimes when Gel was mean to her, she would take some of her stuff, but she would just hide it for a few days.

Chester: So something is wrong with her?

Sammy: I guess. I just don't understand, why she wouldn't tell me.

(Dylan snorts, trying hard to not laugh out loud and earns a dirty look from Sammy.)

Chester: He's right. You're always fighting, why would she tell you out of all people?

Sammy: We're friends.

Dylan: Kind of.

Mouse: Probably just the way we were friends before I went to the Ecos. Because Charlie was gone and you were the only other kid.

Dylan: Who's Charlie?

Mouse: My brother.

Dylan: Is-

(Chester hits him again and he doesn't finish his sentence.)

Sammy: No, Lottie and I are real friends.

Dylan: Sure.

SCENE 12

(Lottie is in Salene's room and is holding up the necklace with the wooden pendant in front of her. Salene stands opposite her with folded arms and does not look happy.)

Salene: Look, I know you're sorry and I can accept an apology, but that was the worst thing you could have taken from me. It means a lot to me.

Lottie: I didn't know. Usually the girls love the shiny necklaced more, I didn't think you would notice.

Salene: It's not about the necklace, it's who gave it to me. Many things have a deep value for sentimental reasons, Lottie, and frankly people just don't like you to touch their things without permission.

Lottie: I know, it's just...

Salene: What?

(Lottie hands over the necklace and then pushes her hands into her pockets.)

Lottie: I'm good at it. It's the only thing I'm good at. Stealing, sneaking around, lying...

Salene: That's not true. I'm sure, you're good at a lot of things.

Lottie: No.

(Salene sits down on the edge of her bed to be on eye level with Lottie.)

Salene: Is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?

Lottie: No. Everything is fine.

Salene (grins): Are you demonstrating your lying skills or are you telling the truth, because I can't tell.

(Lottie's lips twitch, but the smile doesn't come. Salene reaches out to her.)

Salene: You can tell me. One of my finest skills is to keep secrets.

Lottie: Really?

Salene: Yes, although not everything is meant to be a secret.

Lottie: Like what?

Salene: You know, when you're doing something that could hurt someone else or yourself, that shouldn't be a secret. If you need help, it's easier to just ask for it, instead of struggling on your own.

Lottie: But doesn't that make you weak.

Salene: Showing weakness is another form of strength. You don't always have to be tough, Lottie.

(Lottie chews on her lower lip and nods, but instead of telling Salene what's bothering her, she quickly leaves the room. Salene looks down at the necklace in her hands with a sad smile before putting it on.)

SCENE 13

(The nearly finished camera lies on the table in Ram's room with the few loose pieces next to it. Slade is lunging in the office chair and watches Ram and Ruby fighting in the middle of the room.)

Ram: What did I do wrong?

Ruby: She is 12 years old, Ram! You can't just attack her like that. She's just a child.

Ram: Everyone is a child. 12 years isn't that young in these days. She knows what she's doing. Shouldn't she be old enough to know, how important that camera is?

Ruby: She didn't take your camera part.

Ram: And you know that because she promised? She steals and she sneaks around and she's probably a damn good liar, too.

Ruby: She promised and I saw her stealing loot, there was no such thing as you described.

Ram: Then she hid it somewhere else.

Slade: Now you're not even making any sense.

(Both turn around to him.)

Ruby & Ram: Stay out of this!

(Slade raises his hands in defence and leans back again. He seems very amused as he follows the argument.)

Ruby: You are not making any sense though. Why should she confess to stealing and even apologize to Gel, but then not give back your piece?  
>Ram: I don't know. I'm neither a 12-year old girl nor am I a thief.<p>

Ruby (sarcastic): Oh, but you're a genius. Can't you just hack into her brain. You know, Ram, you're such a hypocrite.

Ram: Me?

Ruby: Of course you! It may seem like everybody has forgotten about what you did, but trust me, nobody has. You need to accept that everybody makes mistakes, but that you can change.

Ram: And how has she changed? She stole then and she stole now.

Ruby: We'll figure it out, but you stay away from her. If I hear about you saying any more disgusting words to her, I'll beat the crap out of you.

(She pushes past him, but stops in the door to glare at him.)

Ruby: And if it comes to that, I'll beat you. Without your stupid little play things, you can't do anything.

(She whirls around and storms off. Ram makes an obscene gesture before he turns to Slade, who is really struggling not to laugh out loud.)

Ram: Can you believer her?

Slade: That's Ruby.

Ram: She has fire, I'll give her that. But there's no way in hell, that she could beat me in a fight.

Slade: If you're actually going to prove her wrong, make sure to tell me first. I want to see that.

Ram: You're having way too much fun there.

Slade: It's hilarious though. You're like an old married couple and you're not even dating.

Ram: Shut up! You and Ebony used to fight all the time.

Slade: Not all the time, just towards the end. And unless you guys, we were actually a couple.

(Ram rolls his eyes at him and then pushes him out of the office chair.)

Ram: Get out of here! Maybe you two can make up and fight some more.

(Chuckling Slade leaves the room.)

SCENE 14

(The door to Alice's room is pushed open and KC and Kayla poke their heads in.)

Kayla (softly): Alice?

(For a moment there is no response, then a sigh is heard from Alice, who is still lying on her bed and she turns around to look at them.)

Alice: Are you guys here to yell at me some more?

Kayla: No, of course not.

Alice: Then come on in.

(KC and Kayla come in and sit next to her on the bed.)

KC: How are you? Did he hurt you?

Alice: I'm mortified, but other than that I'm fine.

KC: So he didn't hurt you?

Alice: No, he didn't.

Kayla: Not physically that is.

Alice: Kayla, don't.

(Alice shoots her a look.)

Kayla: I'm sorry.

Alice: Ellie already gave me that talk. I really don't want to have it again.

KC: Well, he's an ass, but that's not new. Do you know what they're going to do with you?

Alice: No, if it's up to Ebony, I'll probably say Hi to Bray and Noel at the warehouses tomorrow.

KC: They won't kick you out. They can't do that.

Kayla: Technically they can.

KC: But honestly, there is no one who wants to see you go. Except maybe Ram and Ebony.

Kayla: Ram hasn't even said anything about it. He's more worried about Lottie and the stealing.

KC: Well, he's an ass. Asses are often on Ebony's side.

Alice: What is that about Lottie?

Kayla: Apparently she took a bunch of stuff from people and also one of the pieces Jack and Ram need for that camera. She actually came by earlier and gave me one of my books back. I thought KC still had it.

KC: Sure, because I just want to hang on to those.

Kayla: He didn't even read one. Can you believe him? I did everything he asked of me in his week and in mine he refused all the good parts.

(Alice chuckles.)

KC: I did read every day like you said. I'm just a very slow reader, okay.

Alice: That's what happens, when you never do it.

(Kayla laughs and KC pouts. Soon all three of them are laughing together and they help Alice forget about Liam for a while.)

SCENE 15

(Bray is on his way to the hospital. We see him sneak through allies and dodging big groups, until he finally gets to lesser populated streets and can move more freely. The hospital is not far, when he spots Sparrow making her way to the hospital from the direction of the forest that borders the city. When she sees him, she sets up her pace, but he quickly catches up to her.)

Sparrow: I have nothing to say to you.

Bray: Are you going to ignore me forever? I talked to Crow.

Sparrow: She said, we're not supposed to pick fights with you. So, yes, I'm going to ignore you forever.

Bray: Come on, Sparrow. Don't make me explain myself to you.

(She stops walking and looks him dead in the eye.)

Sparrow: I don't want you to explain anything to me, because I will never understand, how you could do that. Why you would think that was an okay thing to do. Crow made it easy for you, but we're not friends any more and Hummy will not be coming by the warehouses any more. You and Noel have to deal with everything by yourselves now. As far as I'm concerned, you are dead to me. And I think I'm speaking for most of the girls here.

(She walks away in a brisk pace, not bothering to look back at him. Bray waits before following her.)

SCENE 16

(Chester and Dylan have left Mouse and Sammy alone in their room. Mouse is lying on the floor drawing on some paper, while Sammy is lying on his bed, throwing a tennis ball into the air repeatedly. A knock is heard and when the camera pans around, we see Lottie standing in the doorway with Sammy's blue cuffs. Mouse looks up and smiles at her.)

Mouse: Lottie, hi.

Lottie: I... uhm... I'm just here to return these.

(She slowly steps forward and places the cuffs next to Sammy, who hasn't looked at her yet, but before she can pull away, he grabs her hand.)

Sammy: Why?

Lottie: Why what?

Sammy: Why did you take them? I know you only take stuff from Gel, when she's mean to you.

Lottie: I didn't only take things from her... and you. I stole a lot.

(She tries to walk away, but he's not letting go of her. To avoid his gaze she looks first at Mouse and then to the ground.)

Lottie (stiffly): I'm sorry.

Mouse: They told you to say that, didn't they.

(She laughs and goes back to drawing.)

Lottie: Yeah.

Sammy: But why did you do it, Lottie?

Lottie (angrily): Because I could. Because you were an ass and I took some of your stuff. Because everyone was ignoring me and I made them pay for it.

(She frees herself from his grip and storms out of the room. Sammy and Mouse exchange a glance.)

Sammy: I don't understand why she's so mad at me.

Mouse: Apparently you were an ass.

Sammy: We are together all the time, I was not an ass to her.

Mouse: A little maybe. Maybe she's tired of fighting with you all the time. Even if that's normal for you guys.

Sammy: She doesn't seem to be tired of fighting. Well, if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore, I don't want to be hers either.

(He slumps back down and continues to throw the tennis ball in the air.)

SCENE 17

(Liam is sitting on the windowsill in a small room. There is a bed pushed against the wall next to the window. On the opposite wall of the room are stacks of books and clothing. In the corner next to the door are a bunch of pillows in which Jim has made himself comfortable, while Joanne sits on the bed with the knees pulled to her chest.)

Jim: So tell us, how was it?

Liam: Boring mostly. I was in this tiny room and they gave me books, but that was all there was to pass the time.

Joanne: But they didn't hurt you?

Liam: No, that was Vulture when they captured me.

Jim: You haven't really told us, how you escaped yet.

Liam: I did. I said there was a flaw in their security.

Joanne: And what does that mean? You don't have to be secretive about it.

Jim: Yeah, that's not you at all. You usually boast about all that honesty crap all day long. Trust me, I should know.

(He gives Joanne a quick glance, which she doesn't notice, but Liam starts to grin. It quickly fades though, as he turns back to look outside.)

Liam: Well, you could call it a human error. I don't want to talk about it.

Joanne: Liam, what did you do?

Liam: I'm not proud of it. Can we just forget about it?

Jim: No, come on, man, tell us.

Liam (sighs): Fine. (pauses) There was this girl and she was my guard. She would come in every day and bring me my meals. And because I was so bored, I started talking to her, which was hard, because she really despised me, but she warmed up to me.

Joanne: So when you say 'human error', this girl fell for you?

Liam: Yes.

Joanne: And you used that to your advantage.

(She looks at him sternly, a gaze he can't hold.)

Joanne: That's disgusting, Liam.

Jim: Well, he had to get out of there. The ends justify the means. Aren't you happy, he's back?

Joanne: Of course, but I wish, there had been another way.

Liam: Trust me, I wish that, too. Alice is amazing.

Jim: Are you telling me, you fell for her? You've only been there for two weeks.

Liam: You're right, it's silly.

Joanne: It doesn't matter now anyway. No self-respecting person would take you back and you're on different sides.

Jim (snorts): Always the optimist, I see.

Joanne: Oh, you know how Liam hates fake-optimism.

Liam: She has a point.

SCENE 18

(In the cafeteria Bray and Amber are sitting at a table, while Bray is feeding his son, when Lex walks in and pulls up a seat in front of them.)

Bray: Lex, what's up?

Lex: Nothing. I just thought, we hadn't talked much since you are back. You know it's weird, you're here all the time, you're still part of the tribe, but you're not living here.

Bray: I didn't know you cared.

Amber: Do you miss him, Lex?

Lex: Pff, I couldn't care less. I'm just wondering, if this is all for show and loverboy has another girl at the warehouses.

(He motions towards them to indicate what he means with 'this'. Seemingly from nowhere Ebony appears behind Amber and Bray and walks up to sit next to Lex.)

Ebony: Isn't that sweet. Are you looking out for Amber now?  
>Lex: More like testing out if there's another tribe they are pissing off just by being them.<p>

Ebony: Oh yea, I saw Sparrow on her way in. Did you say anything to her? That girl is furious.

Bray: That's none of your business.

Ebony: Well, okay, but don't go make it any worse than it already is.

Bray: Well, I've heard there was a lot going on here as well. Screw-ups that I didn't have anything to do with.

Lex: Isn't that a nice change?

(Lex laughs and it takes a while, but soon all four of them are laughing.)

Bray: No, but seriously, when are we going to take the Consilium down? Their grip is tightening on the city and many of the people at the warehouses are thinking of leaving.

Amber: We have to get the camera done, but other than that we're completely set.

Ebony: Yea, but the missing piece is still, well, missing. So Ram and Jack can't finish it.

Amber: Lottie really didn't have it?

Lex: No, she gave everything back, but there was no camera piece there.

Amber: Okay, I guess she wouldn't lie about it, now that she already admitted to the rest.

Lex: Yea, the kid is smarter than that.

Amber: But apart from that, you guys are ready for the demonstration?

Bray: Yes, we could go immediately.

SCENE 19

(KC sits in the control room with Sparrow in his lap. Every now and then he glances at the monitors, but is clearly paying more attention to his girlfriend, who doesn't seem very happy.)

Sparrow: Are you kidding me? First Bray cheats on Crow, then there is a piece missing for the fucking camera and you let Liam go? The Consilium are going to kill us!

KC: We didn't exactly let him go. It'll be alright, I promise.

Sparrow: Right, you didn't say 'Here, the door is open, go', but the door was open and nobody checked the cameras. We should have kept him with us in the woods.

KC: But you're camp is secret, so...

Sparrow: Not so secret. Kaelem knows where it is.

KC: So you're in danger?

Sparrow: Not really. We're … uhm (pauses) moving it.

(She holds her breath for a second, but when KC doesn't seem to think anything of it, she relaxes against him.)

KC: Probably a good thing. Who knows what happens, when we expose his lies.

Sparrow: Anyway. You also talked about that girl, Lotta?

KC: Lottie.

(She turns around, so she's now straddling him.)

Sparrow: You seemed concerned about her.

KC: You can tell?

(She swats his shoulder.)

Sparrow: I'm your girlfriend, of course I can tell.

KC: It's because, I know what it's like to be accused by the whole tribe. You know, I wasn't always this hot and awesome guy, I am now.

Sparrow (sarcastic): Really? That's so hard to believe.

(She giggles and runs a hand through his turquoise hair before giving him a quick peck on the lips.)

KC: If I weren't in love with you, you'd be in so much trouble.

Sparrow: What did you say?

(The smile is wiped from her face and she stares at him with a slightly open mouth. KC smiles and gently caresses her cheek.)

KC: I said, I love you.

Sparrow: Oh, that's... I-I love you, too.

(She fakes a smile and hugs him. The camera zooms in on her face to show she's not very thrilled with his confession.)

SCENE 20

(Ram is sitting at his desk and fiddling with the nearly finished camera, while Jack is pacing back and forth behind him.)

Jack: So she doesn't have it? Then it must be here somewhere.

Ram: Or someone else took it.

Jack: Who would do that?

Ram: Oh I don't know, maybe a certain someone who walked out here today after two weeks of being our captive? But maybe I'm wrong.

Jack: And you don't think anyone would have noticed him wandering in here? And how would he know about it anyway?

Ram: If she slept with him, she probably also told him all our plans, because 'hey, he's locked up, he can't tell anyone. Urgh... women are so stupid.

Jack: Shut up, Ram! Maybe you just lost it? Has that even occurred to you?

Ram: Me? You were in here all the time as well, so you lost it!

Jack: Ok, let's look for it again.

(He gets down on his knees and inspects the floor, where they started to build the camera together. Ram rolls his eyes, but after a few seconds he too starts to search. First he goes through the pieces on his desk, before he joins Jack on the floor. Jack has now pressed his face to the floor while peering under Ram's bed and fumbling after something with his hands.)

Jack: You better not have anything disgusting under here.

Ram: My room is a 100% clean. There's nothing disgusting under my bed, but maybe you're afraid of the Tickle monster?

Jack (dryly): Very funny.

(Suddenly Jack's eyebrows shoot up, as he finds something under the bed. He pulls his hand out and holds up a tiny silver disk. Ram notices it and snatches it from him.)

Jack: Did you even look under the bed at all before accusing anyone?

Ram: Of course I did. Now, let's not waste time discussing this and get the camera done.

(He pulls Jack with him towards the desk with the camera and starts instructing him.)

SCENE 21

(Outside in the park, Trudy and Salene are sitting in the sandbox with Brady as Jay and Ryan walk out and join them.)

Trudy: Any news?  
>Jay: Ram found the missing piece and they are finishing the camera as we speak.<p>

Salene: So Lottie really didn't take it? I feel bad for her.

Trudy: But she still stole.

Salene: Yes, but the way Ram shouted at her. Even I was scared and I'm not a 12-year old girl.

Brady: What is with Lottie, mummy?

(Trudy smooths down her daughter's hair.)

Trudy: Nothing, Sweetie. How about you bake a cake for all of us?

(The little girl nods fiercely and starts baking sand cakes for them.)

Trudy: Are we going to punish her?

Salene: She's going to have to work with Alice for a week I think.

Jay: Oh yea, you were invited to the small council that is now making all the decisions here apparently.

Salene: You know that's not true.

Ryan: There just wasn't the time to make the whole tribe vote on this.

Trudy: Alright, but why do Ebony and Slade get a say? If that's the norm around here now, I'll have to talk to Amber.

Jay (softly): The norm will probably be Amber and Bray ruling everything.

(Ryan is the only one who hears him and gives him a little nudge with his elbow.)

Ryan: Trudy, did Bray say anything to you about giving up the warehouses?

Trudy: Not really. He just said, that Noel needed him there right now, but nothing about how long that could take.

(Ryan gives Jay a look and Jay shrugs.)

SCENE 22

(Bray and Ram are sitting in the café waiting, when Amber enters with Sparrow at her side. The younger girl glares at Bray, but still sits down across from him.)

Sparrow: So?

(She looks expectantly from Ram, to Bray and then to Amber.)

Amber: When will you be done with the camera, Ram?

Ram: Jack is finishing it right now, so we're ready for attack.

Sparrow: So we actually get to kick some ass? Great! Crow has gotten very impatient.

Amber: Can you be ready by tomorrow noon?

Sparrow: Yes.

Amber: What about you, Bray?

Bray: We can, too. How's the plan?  
>Amber: I was thinking we move in as a big group to cause enough distraction so Ram and Crow can get into the school. Maybe the Harpies could meet us here and then we meet up with you somewhere in the city.<p>

Bray: You're going to be a target right away. Maybe you won't even get to the school.

Sparrow: That's where the big screen is, which Kaelem uses to broadcast now that there isn't enough room in the school for big meetings anymore. We have to get to that place.

Bray: Maybe we don't protest until we're there. If we move quick and quietly, we might get there and then we can stir up as much trouble as we like.

Ram: I'm taking Crow and I will not go with you?

Sparrow: I'll tell her to meet you at the outskirts of the forest. She knows the city better than anyone, you'll be a lot safer.

Ram: I wasn't worrying about my safety.

(Sparrow shrugs and gets up from her chair.)

Sparrow: That everything?

Amber: Yes.

Sparrow: Then I'll see you tomorrow at noon.

(She leaves.)

SCENE 23

(Jack walks into the room, he shares with Ellie and just falls down on their bed with a loud sigh. After a while Ellie enters and sits on the edge of the bed. Jack turns so he's lying on his side and facing her.)

Jack: Are you alright?

Ellie: Yea, I think so. It's just... I don't want all of them to judge Alice. They'll keep bringing this up, especially Ebony and Lex.

Jack: How's she? Alice, I mean.

Ellie: She pretends she's fine, but I think she's really hurt. I wish there was something I could do.

Jack: I'll make sure to hit him really hard tomorrow, if I get the chance.

Ellie: Tomorrow?

(She pushes her long blonde hair out of her face.)

Jack: Yea, Ram and I finished the camera. We're going in tomorrow.

Ellie: Great! I can't wait.

Jack: You'll be careful, right? I know there's no use in asking you to stay behind, but at least promise me you'll be careful.

Ellie: Of course, I will. I'll be right by your side.

(He smiles and takes her hand in his.)

Ellie: At least you're not the one going with Crow. I don't want to think about what they're going to do to her and Ram, if they get caught.

Jack: Yea, but Crow is good in sneaking around. At least that's what I've heard.

(For a few seconds they just sit and let their minds wander, but then Ellie interrupts the silence.)

Ellie: Why would she think it was a good idea? There was a reason he was our prisoner. I mean, I know, I said something different to her, but that was just for fun. I didn't think, she would actually do anything with him.

Jack: Shouldn't you know about that? Falling for prisoners.

Ellie: Why are you bringing that up now?

(She lets go of his hand and instead crosses her arms in front of her chest. Jack sighs and sits up.)

Jack: I'm just saying, you shouldn't be too hard on her. That would make you kind of a hypocrite.

Ellie: So it's not about Luke?

Jack: We're over that right? We're good?

Ellie: Of course we are.

Jack: Then it's not about Luke.

(He leans forward and they kiss.)

SCENE 24

(Ram is lovingly looking at the finished camera on his desk, when his door flies open and Ruby walks in, dragging Lottie along behind her.)

Ram: Jesus Christ, Ruby! You startled me.

Ruby: So when were you going to apologize?

Ram: For what?

Ruby: For accusing Lottie, even though she didn't do it.

Ram: But she did. She did steal.

Ruby: But not your stupid camera part.

Ram: And if I haven't said anything, do you really think, she would have come clean with all the other stealing? No, so you should thank me.

(Lottie pulls free from Ruby's grip and glares at both of them.)

Lottie: I'm here, you know. You can stop talking about me now as if I weren't. I don't even care if you apologize or not.

Ruby: But I care. I want you to admit that you made a mistake. Just once, I want you to admit that you make mistakes.

(Ram's defence changes to curiosity.)

Ram: Why?

Ruby: Because!

Lottie: Do I have to be here for this? You can just kiss and make up, but I don't want to be here for that.

(Ram laughs and Ruby looks at her in surprise. Lottie just shrugs and makes her way for the door. Ram looks back to Ruby.)

Ram: I'm sorry.

(Lottie turns back to him, she doesn't seem convinced.)

Ram: Lottie, I'm sorry that I accused you for stealing even though there was no evidence to back it up.

Lottie: Ok.

(She leaves. Camera pans back to Ruby, who doesn't seem as angry any more as she was before.)

Ram: Did that make you happy?  
>Ruby: Actually it did.<p>

Ram: Don't get used to it. I never admit mistakes, because I very rarely make any.

Ruby (snorts): Yea right.

(She rolls her eyes and walks out after Lottie.)

SCENE 25

(The Harpies have gathered around the campfire in the midst of their camp. Some are eating, others are working on weapons. Crow slides two daggers into her belt and rises. The rest of the tribe falls quiet and focuses on her.)

Crow: The official plan for tomorrow is like this: You are meeting up with the Mallrats at the hospital and then going down to the school together. As I can't be with you, Vulture is in charge. I will be meeting with the guy and the camera at the outskirts and go a different way. Since we're going to be split up, we should all be clear on what's going to happen after the broadcast. The Consilium are no fighters. Very few of them actually are, so it should be easy for you to take them out. There will be a lot of commotion, so you should be able to slip away with them. I'm going to get Kaelem and then we meet up here. You better be packed, because after we get the Consilium into the cages, we're leaving. We're not waiting for anyone, so you better have decided by then. And remember, no one needs to know about this.

(There's a loud murmur as everyone talks among themselves. Vulture turns to Sparrow and hands her some tape.)

Vulture: This is going to be fun.

Sparrow: I guess payback is a bitch.

(The sisters share a laugh. Vulture helps Sparrow to tape her hands and then taps her knuckles.)

Vulture: Been a while since you used these, huh?

Sparrow: True, but they're as good as ever.

Vulture: What are you doing about that boy of yours? You're not thinking of staying, are you?

Sparrow: No, of course not. Wherever you go, I go. That's our deal, right?

Vulture: Indeed it is.

Sparrow: He said, he loved me. He's going to hate me for doing this.

Vulture: He'll get over it, Sparrow. There'll be other boys for you.

(Sparrow nods. Vulture gets up to talk to some of the other girls. Sparrow looks at the flames and starts to tear up. Before she can start to cry, she abruptly gets up and heads for her tree house.)


	18. Episode 18

Episode 18

SCENE 1

(Alice is talking to Amber in her room. Amber hands her Bray Jr.)

Amber: He's really easy to look after and Trudy is here if you need anything. You'll be fine.

Alice (laughs): Relax, Amber. I have a baby sister, this can't be that hard.

Amber: It's just, I've never seen you take care of kids maybe you... uh...

Alice: Maybe I'd be helpless? No, no, I can handle this. It's just today and it's only Bray and Brady who really need looking after.

Amber: Don't say that too loud. Who knows what Sammy and the others will get up to.

Alice: I can handle them.

(Amber smiles and kisses her son on the forehead. In this moment Trudy walks into the room with Brady.)

Trudy: Hey, I wanted to know if you could look after Brady as well.

Amber: You want to come with us?

Trudy: Yes, is that a problem?

Amber: Not at all, I just thought, you'd like it better to stay here with Alice and the kids.

Trudy: No, I always stay behind. I think it's time I do some standing up. Besides this is one of the first times, where I don't actually need to stay behind with the kids.

Alice: Sure, I'll just have a nice day with them.

(She reaches out to take Brady's hand, but the little girl just keeps clinging to her mother. Trudy kneels down and cups Brady's face in her hands.)

Trudy: Can you be nice to Alice? I'll be back later and in the meantime you can go play with Lottie and Sammy and the others. Does that sound good?

Brady: Where you going?

Trudy: mummy is going to do some adult things with the others. It's really boring, I bet you'd rather stay here and play, right?

(Brady nods.)

Trudy: That's what I thought.

(Brady lets go of Trudy and walks over to Alice. Trudy leaves, but before Amber does the same she steps closer to Alice.)

Amber (quietly): I know, you'd rather be out there with us and I'm sorry. Next time, if there is one.

Alice: It's alright, Amber. Just kick some ass for me.

(Amber nods smiling and leaves too.)

SCENE 2

(The inhabitants of the warehouses have gathered in the open space between them. In there middle Bray and Noel are organizing them.)

Noel: We're going now, but because we are so many and we don't want to be stopped right away, we'll split into three groups and then all meet with the Harpies and Mallrats at the crossing in front of the old train station. Everyone over here goes with Bray.

(He motions for about a third of the group, who all move a little to the right. He then points to the middle of the rest of the group and divides them in half.)

Noel: This half goes with Yara and the rest comes with me. Understand?

(The others nod or mumble in agreement.)

Bray: And remember to stay close together. That way it's harder for anyone to attack. Look out for each other.

Noel: And Yara, go normal routes. No climbing, no walking on roofs, okay?

Yara: Fine, but it would be safer.

Noel: Safer when you're alone.

Yara: Whatever. See you in a bit.

(She winks at him and then jogs away, with her group following after her. Bray pats Noel on the shoulder before moving out as well. Noel and his group take a third route.)

SCENE 3

(The sun is shining and a mild wind is tugging at their hair as the Mallrats wait for the Harpies in front of the hospital. Ellie, Kayla and Salene are carrying big signs for the demonstration saying 'Lies' and 'Give us the truth'. Lex and Ryan are openly carrying baseball bats, while the others are either unarmed or keep their weapons hidden. The camera pans around to show the Harpies walking up the them with Vulture and Sparrow in the lead. None of them have really bothered to keep their weapons hidden. Sparrow walks up to stand next to KC, who takes one of her hands and inspects the tape on it.)

KC: What's this?

Sparrow: Protection. We don't want me to get hurt, right?

Kayla: You're actually going to punch someone.

Sparrow: I have a mean right hook. Keep close and you might get to see it.

KC: I knew you were tough, but this...

Sparrow: Don't worry, I know how to hit someone. Before everything I used to kickbox and Vulture and I still train sometimes.

KC: If you say so. I'll definitely stick around to see that.

(After exchanging a few words with Amber, Vulture motions for the Harpies to follow her.)

Vulture: Then let's go. We are on a tight schedule here.

(The groups gets into motion.)

SCENE 4

(Ram is standing near the edge of the forest and looks onto the city, which looks very peaceful from afar. He has some cords slung over his shoulder and is holding the camera tightly under his left arm. Behind him a twig snaps and he turns around to see Crow standing directly behind him. Ram takes a step back and grins.)

Ram: You certainly have a talent there.

Crow: Takes a lot of practice actually. Come on, we have to get there at the same time as the others and we actually have a longer way. I hope you know how to move it.

(She pushes her dark hair out of her face and then starts to run towards the city. Ram is taken aback for a second, but then follows her.)

SCENE 5

(We see the city from above and can see the groups move through the streets towards the old train station. The building is covered in graffiti and has a gaping hole right next to the arch of the entrance. A few kids are lunging around, who quickly get up, when they see the Mallrats, Harpies and the warehouse tribe all meet up there. The tribes mix and Vulture, Amber, Lex, Noel and Bray take the lead.

SCENE 6

(In the café of the hospital Alice is sitting at the bar with a cup in her hands. Baby Bray is lying on a blanket on the floor and happily playing with some toys. Lottie comes into the room and sits down next to the baby.)

Lottie: Sammy is watching the cameras now.

Alice: Did you like it?

Lottie: It's really boring, isn't it? Nothing happens.

Alice (smiles): Well, if something happened right now, that would be really bad. But you're right, being on guard duty is basically just sitting around.

Lottie: So is our duty going to be more fun?

Alice: You mean our punishment? I don't think so. It'll just be a lot of clearing out stuff and covering doors and windows so no one can get in.

Lottie: So work...

(She pulls a face.)

Alice: You're not supposed to like it, that's why it's punishment.

Lottie: I guess.

Alice: Are you okay? Why are you not with the others?

Lottie: I don't want to. They are probably all talking about me and the stealing. And Sammy doesn't like me anymore anyway. Nobody does.

(Alice sets down her cup on the bar and sits down on the blanket with Lottie and Bray.)

Alice: What makes you say that?

(Lottie looks at her sceptically.)

Lottie: You can't tell anyone.

Alice: Okay.

Lottie: Since Mouse is here, Sammy has been really mean to me. Not the usual fun way, just like really stupid mean and it's because of her. Now that she is back, he doesn't need me around anymore. You know, because they've been friends before me and Sammy were friends. And Ruby... she's always with Ram or Slade. And, I mean, I like Slade and sometimes I even like Ram, but that's not the same. We are never alone anymore.

Alice: I think that's in your head, Lottie. Sammy can be friends with both you and Mouse. He was probably just really happy and surprised to see her again and forgot you a little bit. But by now I'm sure, he misses you as a friend.

(Lottie picks up one of Bray jr's stuffed animals and starts moving it around in front of him.)

Lottie: He didn't shout at me, when I gave his cuffs back yesterday. That was weird, he usually would.

Alice: See, he's probably sorry, too, and just doesn't know how to say it.

Lottie: I said it, he could just have said 'me too'. That's not so hard.

Alice: No, but swallowing your pride is. I think, you know about that, don't you.

(Lottie nods)

Lottie: And what about Ruby? Do you think she... she's in love with Slade again.

(Lottie pulls a disgusted face)

Alice: I don't know, maybe. (grins) Maybe she even likes Ram, wouldn't that be a sight.

Lottie: Eww!

SCENE 7

(The big group arrive in front of the school. A few inhabitants of the city flee at their sight and hide inside the the school building. Jim and Liam are guarding the main entrance and are very surprised at the huge group gathering in front of them. Jim grabs Becky, who's running past him this moment.)

Jim: Tell Kaelem, we might need some help here. Go, quick!

(The young girl nods and sprints off. Vulture raises her arm as the whole group comes to a stop and turns to them.)

Vulture (shouts): We're here for answers and we won't leave without them! Down with the lies! Down with the lies! Down with the lies!

(The others quickly pick up the chant. The noise draws more and more people to the school. Some of them are Kierce and his little group of friends. The young man is everything but happy. He shoves one of the Harpies and positions himself in front of Jim and Liam.)

Kierce (shouts): You are all ungrateful!

Sparrow: Lies! That's what they feed you. Lies!

(He glares at her, but she only raises her fists defiantly. His glance wanders to some of his friends and nods before he runs forward and hits Sparrow. He would have hit her square in the face, if she hadn't blocked it. Suddenly there are more and more of Kierce's friends who start to attack the demonstrators. Horrified Liam turns to Jim.)

Liam: What the hell are we going to do?

Jim: Keep them out until we get some help. Maybe Dima still has some smoke bombs.

(Liam scans the crowd and catches glimpses of Mallrats, he seems worried.)

Jim: What are you looking for?

Liam: Alice.

(Jim nods, not knowing what to say. Liam scans the aggressive crowd for a little while longer, before he shakes his head.)

Liam: I can't see her.

Jim: If you do, keep away from her. You heard Joanne, she'll probably rip your head off.

Liam: Yea...

(Helplessly they watch as the demonstrators and the city kids clash. There is a shot of Lex driving the end of his baseball bat into the stomach of a tall, lanky guy with bright red hair and then getting pulled to the ground by another. Thankfully Ryan knocks that guy out and helps Lex to his feet.)

SCENE 8

(The chanting, shouts and noises from the fight are heard from a little farther away as Ram and Crow sneak along the school building. Ram is sweaty and tries to catch his breath, while following Crow. They find a basement entrance and go down the stairs. Crow tries to open the door, but it's locked, so she slides her hands along the bricks of the right next to it until she finds a loose one. She pulls it out and pulls a key out of the hole.)

Ram: They seriously just keep the key lying around?

Crow: It's for when they need to get in either unseen or at night. Would you have looked for it here?

Ram: Maybe. How do you know about it?

Crow: I used to be a Consilium back when Kaelem wasn't completely delusional. Now, come on.

(She unlocks the door and they start to climb the stairs behind it. It's a lot of stairs and Ram is soon out of breath again and complaining until Crow punches him in the arm and he falls silent. The staircase is completely deserted, but occasionally they hear footsteps or voices from the corridors they pass. Crow stops at a door at about the fourth floor, she opens it and peeks outside, when nobody is around she motions for Ram to follow her. They move quickly but quietly to the right past several doors.)

Dima (off-screen): Crow!

(They freeze. Camera pans around to show Dima walking towards them smiling smugly. Crow turns around.)

Crow (quietly to Ram): I got this. (louder) Dima, haven't seen you in forever. Oh wait, I may have, but I didn't even recognize you with the hood over your face and everything.

Dima: Aren't we over that yet? That was ages ago.

Crow: Well, you can't make domesticated birds out of Harpies simply by putting them in a cage. We don't take nicely to the attempt.

Dima. My bad. Maybe it's easier to just make a Christmas dinner out of you then.

(Dima leaps forward, grabs Crow's shoulders and tries to make her fall, but Crow grabs on to the taller girl and slams her elbow hard into her chest. Dima gasps for air and lets go.)

Crow: Don't get in my way!

Dima: I'm not letting you get to Kaelem.

Crow: I don't think you can stop me. I hope you said goodbye already.

(Crow grabs Dima's head and hits it forcefully against the wall. Her body falls to the ground in a heap of limbs and Crow stares at it in disgust.)

Ram: Is she dead?

Crow: No.

(She walks past him and he quickly follows her.)

Crow: Not yet.

SCENE 9

(As always the kids except Lottie are sitting in Sammy's and Mouse's room. Mouse is letting Brady put clips into her hair, while Sammy, Dylan and Chester are playing cards on the other bed.)

Chester: What do you think is going on right now?

Sammy: They are demonstrating.

Chester: Duh! I know that, but maybe they are fighting. You know, they always said it was dangerous and stuff.

Dylan: Do you think they'll be okay?

Chester: Don't worry, they have Ryan and Slade and all the other really strong guys.

Mouse: The girls are really strong, too.

Chester: Yea, but they are girls. They couldn't kick any boy's ass.

Mouse: Could so! Salene could beat you.

Sammy: Only because she's older and taller. She couldn't beat Lex.

Mouse: But Ebony could.

Chester: No way. She's short.

Mouse: She's still strong.

(She purses her lips and then turns to Brady, handing her some more clips. The little girl squeals with excitement and tries to put some into her own hair.)

Sammy: See with all that girly stuff, you can never beat one of us.

Mouse: Shut up! That doesn't mean anything. Lex has long hair which is a little girly and he's still strong.

Dylan: Maybe Brady could put some pretty hair clips into his hair as well.

(They start to laugh. Brady nods happily.)

Brady: Lex can have pretty hair, too.

SCENE 10

(The camera zooms in on the activity in front of the hospital, first showing some of the fighting and then zooming further in on Jim and Liam.)

Jim: They're going to kill each other.

(From behind them Joanne appears with a few of the oldest Consilium. They are horrified by what they see.)

Joanne: What in the world is going on here?

Jim: Bunch of kids showed up with the Harpies and Mallrats and demand the 'truth' from Kaelem. You know how passionate the city kids can get about Kaelem so it escalated quickly.

Liam: What are we supposed to do? Is Kaelem coming?

Joanne: I sent Dima to him. He'll probably use the big screen to get them to calm down.

(She points at the huge white sheet on the building opposite the school.)

Liam: He better do it fast.

(Camera pans around. We see Jack, Ellie and Kayla with their backs against each other. They have broken off their signs and hold the attacking city kids at bay with the sticks. Not far from them Sparrow is having an elaborate fistfight with a girl about her age, who has a large tattoo on her neck, while KC makes sure nobody jumps her from behind. He seems to be both in awe and shock at his girlfriend's strength.)

SCENE 11

(Crow and Ram stop in front of a door near the end of the corridor. She knocks on it and a quiet murmur is heard from inside. Ram raises his eyebrows at her as she puts on a mocking smile and opens the door.)

Crow: You wanted to see me?

(Kaelem looks up from the book he was reading in surprise before he is able to hide his expression. He puts the books down and watches how they enter and close the door behind them.)

Crow: How do we get the picture on your big screen?

Kaelem: Why would I tell you that? What do you want in here?

Crow: Isn't it funny how I have all the answers right now? I get why you like it so much.

(Ram starts setting up the camera right in front of Kaelem's desk. Crow crosses her arms and leans forward, bringing her face closer to Kaelem's and looks him coldly in the eye.)

Kaelem: I must say, I'm surprised to see you here, Crow. I would have thought my sister would do this herself. She likes dealing with me herself.

Crow: You're right about that, but you see that's one of the many reasons I'm here. We can talk about that in a second. Now, how do we project our little talk to the whole city?

Kaelem: Does it really matter? Someone will be here shortly after we start and our chat will be over.

Crow: I took care of that. I'd say your friends are a little preoccupied right now.

Ram: It's alright, Crow, I don't need him to tell me.

(He walks around the desk and pushes Kaelem in his chair to the side, who reaches out to grab Ram, but Crow swats his arm away and shakes her head warningly.)

Kaelem: Play nice, Kaelem.

(Ram rummages through the drawers of the desk and then sets a microphone down on the desk. He then walks over to the window, where a beamer is positioned to project onto the white sheet on the other building. He unplugs some wires and plugs in others and then walks back to the camera.)

Ram: When you're ready give me a sign and when you talk press down the red button on the microphone.

(Crow nods. She walks around the desk and positions Kaelem right in front of the camera, while doing so she digs her fingers deep into his shoulders.)

Crow: Now here's the thing, Kaelem. We know you lied about the whole Techno thing. We know you kidnapped Amber and us. We know you think knowledge is the key to power. But all of this the kids who come to your school don't know and we're going to change that now.

Kaelem (laughs): Why should I? Are you going to put a gun to my head and force me?

Crow: No. Kestrel might have done that, but Kestrel and I were different. I believe, you'll just do it because it's the right thing.

Kaelem: What's with Kelly? What did you do with her?

(His voice is full of concern and anger. With a soft grunt Crow slaps him across the face.)

Crow: I did nothing. It's your fault, all your fault. Remember when it was just the three of us in here? We were happy and now I'm alone, because it wasn't enough to have the school, you needed more. You couldn't control Kestrel so you killed her!

Kaelem: I didn't kill her!  
>Crow: Well, she's dead and it's your fault. You might not have been the one who hit her so hard over the head she died, but it were your orders!<p>

Kaelem: No! You're lying! She's not dead.

(Tears well up in Crow's eyes as she hits him again. Kaelem is still confused, but when he sees her tears he also tears up.)

Kaelem: My little sister... She's-

Crow: Dead!

(She gives Ram a thumbs up and hits the red button on the microphone.)

SCENE 12

(The Consilium still haven't decided what to do and are staring at the blank sheet.)

Jim: Why is nothing happening?

Liam: Maybe we should try to split them up.

Joanne: You'll just get hurt.

(They step a little closer, but don't join into the fight. Right in front of them Lex shoves one of the guys he fought before to the ground and heads right for the Consilium. They immediately start blocking the door, but Lex doesn't even care. He grabs Liam by the collar of his shirt and pulls him away from his friends.)

Lex: You're a vile piece of shit!

Liam: Whoa, what? I didn't do-

Lex: Anything? Right. Alice is a friend of mine and you don't treat my friends like you treated her. Didn't anyone teach you manners? Don't you know how to treat girls?

Liam: Is she okay?

Lex: None of your fucking business, mate!

(Lex tilts his head backwards and then gives Liam a clout and letting go of him. Liam groans in pain as he stumbles backwards. Blood starts gushing out of his nose. Jim and a few of the other Consilium step forward to steady Liam and Jim punches Lex in the jaw. Before he can hit him again, Amber kicks him in the knees and gets him to fall. The two Mallrats stumble backwards and back into the crowd.)

Amber: That was some talk coming from you.

Lex: Shut up, that was about Alice.

Amber: You okay?

(She motions towards his face. Lex probes his lower lip and jaw gently and then nods. A loud crackle is heard and then Crow and Kaelem are projected onto the building behind them. The fighting quietens down as everyone turns to look at that. The Consilium in the main entrance try to get into the building, but some of the Harpies are already there to block their way in.)

SCENE 13

(Crow looks at Ram for confirmation, who looks outside and then nods at her.)

Ram: You're on.

Crow: Great, now let's talk, Kaelem.

(She turns back to Kaelem. Tears are now streaming down his face, but she doesn't seem to care.)

Kaelem: I didn't want... I didn't mean for this to happen.

Crow: The thing is, I know that, but that doesn't change anything. Kestrel's still dead and it's still your fault. But that's not what we want to talk about right now. I think all those people out there are much more interested in your lies.

Kaelem: I'm sorry. I...

Crow: Let me ask the questions and you answer as short and precise as you can, got that? Maybe you can make the best out of the situation.

(Kaelem brushes the tears from his face with the back of his hand and swallows hard.)

Crow: The Technos. Did you have anything to do with their downfall?

Kaelem: N-no.

Crow: So all lies?

Kaelem: I ha-hacked into their system to get the information, to get the evidence to back me up.

Crow: What did you want?

Kaelem: A new society, a better society.

Crow: Which was going to be better, because it had you as their leader? You're pathetic.

Kaelem: I wanted to help. I didn't mean to-

Crow: To get your sister killed, I got that.

Kaelem: I lied to them. Even to Dima.

Crow: So none of the Consilium knew the truth? Just you?

Kaelem: I thought that was safer. I wanted her to come back. I wanted her here with me again.

(Anger flashes over Crow's face and she is about to hit him again, when she decides against it and lowers her hand.)

Crow: Stop talking about her!

SCENE 14

(An eery silence hangs over the crowd gathered in front of the school as they all watch the conversation between Kaelem and Crow projected on the wall. Close-ups of a few bewildered city kids. Dove and Vulture are shown for a second looking at the crying Kaelem in disgust, then a shot of the few members of the Consilium all in shock.

The camera moves around the crowd until it finds Kierce, who apparently stopped mid-fight with Ryan to watch the broadcast. He seems just as bewildered as the other kids, but his expression changes quickly into anger and disbelief. In an act of blind rage, he pulls out one of his knives and drives it deep into Ryan's shoulder with a loud shout. As Ryan's attention is on the broadcast, he has no time to react. He lets out a yelp of pain and grabs his shoulder. The fabric of his shirt turns a dark red really fast. Trudy and Jay are the closest to him. Jay evaluates the situation and kicks Kierce's arm so the knife falls from his grip.)

Jay: What do you think you're doing? The Consilium lied, there's no need for violence.

Kierce: They lied and they're going to pay for it.

(He rubs his arm, but the kick doesn't seem to have affected him very much. Kierce realizes he is outnumbered, picks up his knife and disappears in the crowd. Jay turns around to see Ryan's already gone slightly white and his hand is now bloody too.)

Jay: You need to get out of here, Ryan. Put some pressure on the wound.

Trudy: I'll take him back to the hospital.

(She wraps an arm around his waist and helps him walk. With her free hand she presses his hand tighter on the wound. Ryan winces.)

Jay: Are you sure? It's not safe.

Trudy: Just as safe as here. We better go now, while Ryan is still kind of securely on his feet.

Ryan: It'll be fine, it's not that bad.

Trudy: No, it is. Who knows where that knife was before this, you could get an infection.

Jay: Stay safe!

(Trudy and Ryan etch their way out of the crowd and disappear down an ally.)

SCENE 15

(The camera moves through the crowd until it finds Sparrow and KC. The two of them are standing close together watching the broadcast.)

KC: Did you know that? That Kestrel was his sister?

Sparrow: No. Crow and Kestrel rarely talked about their time before the Harpies. Only that they used to live in the city. This is so fucked up. Imagine...

(She stands on tiptoes and scans the crowd until she finally spots Vulture at the doors of the school, making sure no one enters.)

KC: Must be nice to still have some family left.

Sparrow: Yea, but a tribe is kind of like family, isn't it? You just have to choose your family now and stick with it.

KC: I intend to.

(He takes one of her hands in his. When he brushes his thumb over her knuckles, she winces, so he lifts her hand to inspect it. The tape has scraped off a little, but there are no visible wounds.)

KC: You okay? Hit someone a little too hard there?

Sparrow: It's fine. It just needs some rest. It's not so easy to hit the right spots in the heat of the moment.

KC: I think you did hit all the right spots.

Sparrow (laughs): I meant the right spots, so I won't hurt myself.

SCENE 16

(Crow is now sitting on the desk with the microphone in her hands, so her back is towards the camera, but she isn't blocking Kaelem from it.)

Crow: So you did all of this to help the city? Is that what you are trying to say?

Kaelem: Yes.

Crow: And the truth couldn't have done that?

Kaelem: No.

Crow: No, because even if that would have helped the city, it wouldn't have put you in a position of power. No, because the rest of us is not possibly capable of making these decisions for ourselves.

Kaelem: That's not what I said. I...

Crow: Then why didn't you tell the rest of your tribe, if not because in your eyes they couldn't possibly comprehend the workings of your brain.

(Kaelem remains silent for a moment, before slamming his hands on the desk and jumping out of his chair.)

Kaelem: You know what? Yes! That's what you want to hear, right? That I'm a despicable human being, who just wanted power and to be worshipped. And to get rid of my usurpers, I just kill them.

Crow: Maybe that wasn't your plan, but that's definitely how it turned out.

Kaelem: You don't understand anything. I admit that my methods may not have been the best, but my intentions were good.

Crow: You can talk all you want about your intentions. You're just going to say what will benefit you anyway. Trust me, the city is not going to take pity on you, because you cry about your dead sister. It's your own fault, she died.

Kaelem: I would never-

Crow: She hated you! She hated everything you have become, she hated how you chose Dima and this tribe over her, she hated how you treated her.

(She slams the microphone back on the desk at the same time as Kaelem lunges forward and wraps his hands around her neck. Ram turns the camera off and rushes forward to help Crow. She brings her legs up to her chest and kicks Kaelem hard in the stomach until he lets go and Ram grabs his arms to stop him from attacking again.)

Ram: Shall I start the broadcast again?

Crow: No, we have what we need.

SCENE 17

(Camera cuts back to the crowd in front of the school. For a few seconds after the broadcast cuts out there is complete silence until someone starts shouting. Chaos breaks loose with everyone shouting and shoving. The majority of the city kids are now trying to get into the school, while the Mallrats try not to get separated. Here and there the fighting starts up again. In the chaos no one notices the Harpies closing in on the Consilium.

Vulture takes a swing with the metal rod, she was defending herself with and strikes Jim over the head. At first he only staggers a little, but then collapses into Joanne's arms. Joanne opens her mouth to scream, but Dove sneaks up from behind and covers her mouth before she gets the chance to. Some of the younger Harpies grab Jim's arms and drag him away, while another one holds a knife to Joanne's throat and makes her walk after them.)

SCENE 18

(Panting heavily Trudy and Ryan are slowly making their way to the hospital. They are close now, but Ryan has started to lean heavily on her and his skin is very ashen.)

Trudy: We're almost there, Ryan.

Ryan: It's just the... shoulder, Trudy. Don't... worry.

Trudy: But you lost a lot of blood. Just hold on till we're there, okay? I can't carry you.

Ryan: Promise.

(She tightens her grip on him, grits her teeth and sets up her pace. When they reach the entry of the hospital they both slide to the ground exhausted. Ryan is weak and about to pass out, so Trudy presses her hand to the wound again.)

Trudy: ALICE! Alice, we need help!

(Quick footsteps are heard.)

Sammy (off-screen): It's Trudy and Ryan! They are so bloody.

(Alice appears, followed by Sammy, Lottie and Chester. She rushes forward.)

Alice: What happened? Where are the others?

Trudy: Someone stabbed him. It's just his shoulder, but he lost a lot of blood.

Alice: Trudy, the others! What about Ellie?

Trudy: Don't worry, they were all fine, when we left. We need to get the wound cleaned and bandaged and then get some water into him.

Alice: Alright, on three. One, two... three!

(The two women pick him up by his arms and half carry, half drag him towards his room.)

Alice: Sammy, go back to the cameras! Lottie and Chester, we need hot water, a towel and bandages!

(The kids scatter and Alice, Trudy and Ryan disappear around the corner.)

SCENE 19

(Kaelem is standing in the middle of his office with his hands tied behind his back with some cords. Ram is packing the cords and his camera, while Crow pulls out a long and slender dagger.)

Crow: Here's how this works. You come with me and don't say a word on our way through the city or else I'm going to slit your throat.

Kaelem: Aren't you going to do it anyway? Why not do it here?

Crow: I'm not going to kill you, that's too easy. I want you to live with Kestrel's blood on your hands.

Kaelem: I didn't kill her!  
>Crow: You keep telling yourself that. No one believes it, least of all you.<p>

(She pushes his hair of his eyes.)

Crow: Remember how you used to tell me how your mind works? Guilt always came up and how can you not feel guilty about Kestrel. You know, I actually believe you, when you say, you did it for her. But that only shows how little you actually knew her.

Ram: Sorry to interrupt your little reunion, which was really sweet and everything, but can we get out of here?

(Crow steps behind Kaelem, grabs his tied hands with one hand and holds the knife close to his neck with the other one.)

Crow: You're a smart guy, find your own way.

Ram: What are you going to do with him?

Crow: That's none of your business anymore.

Ram: We have an alliance.

Crow: No, we had one. The Harpies don't do business with liars and cheaters.

(She pushes Kaelem forwards and out of the door. Ram quickly follows them.)

Kaelem (snorts): Nothing left from the caring and loud mouthed Vic, huh?

Crow: People change and I never liked the nickname anyway.

Kaelem: That's why you go by Crow now, sounds more badass.

Crow: Keep the commentary to yourself!

Ram: Doesn't it make you a liar, too? Telling us everything was going to go like we planned?

(Crow turns and glares at him, but then just shakes her head.)

Crow: How? Everything did go as we planned. I just took the liberty to plan a little more.

Ram: I'm telling you, they won't be happy about this.

Crow: The only happiness I am concerned about is of my girls.

(They pass the lifeless body of Dima. When Kaelem sees her, he struggles against his ties and accidentally cuts himself a little of Crow's dagger.)

Kaelem: What did you do to her?

Crow: Bumped her head a little. She got in my way.

Ram: Do you want to take her, too?

Crow: He's more important and I don't think there's much life left in her.

Kaelem: Dima! Dima, can you hear me?!

Crow: Move along.

(She pushes Kaelem forward, who still struggles against her grip. She has some trouble, but then presses the blade into the soft skin of his neck until the cut gets deeper and a fine trickle of blood runs down his neck.)

Crow: Stop making a fuss. If she had heard what you had to say, she wouldn't want you anyway.

Kaelem: You don't know Dima at all.

Crow: Whatever!

(She pushes him again and they move down the corridor and down the stairs to the main entrance. Ram lingers next to Dima for a while, but then decides to go down the fire escape that he and Crow used to get into the building.)

SCENE 20

(The crowd in front of the school is still shouting and fighting. Noel gets the attention of everyone and yells something inaudible and the people start to thin out. Most of the Harpies and the Consilium are already gone and now the Mallrats head back for the hospital.)

SCENE 21

(KC and Sparrow have gotten separated from the rest of the Mallrats. They are still standing at the outskirts of the scattering crowd. She scans for familiar faces and when she doesn't find any, she pulls KC towards one of the quieter streets.)

Sparrow: Listen, I have to go.

KC: What now? I thought we were going to celebrate our victory.

Sparrow: I... uhm... we have a tribe thing like now.

KC: Oh...

Sparrow: Actually I'm already running late and this is something you don't want to be late for.

KC: What is it?

(She fakes a smile and looks away almost shyly. She winces as she pulls out a folded piece of paper out of her pocket.)

Sparrow: Can't tell you. But I have something for you.

(She takes his hand and closes his fingers around the paper.)

Sparrow: I know reading is not your thing, but this you'll want to read.

(He starts to unfold the paper, but she stops him.)

Sparrow: Not now. Now is not the time for it.

KC: Then when is the time?

Sparrow: Later, you'll know.

(She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. The kiss draws out until she finally can pull herself away from him.)

KC: See you later then.

Sparrow: Goodbye, KC.

(She turns as tears start to well up in her eyes and runs away before she can change her mind.)

KC: Well, that was formal.

(He slides the letter into his pocket and makes his way for the hospital.)

SCENE 22

(The rest of the Mallrats have arrived at the hospital and gathered in the café. Amber is happily snuggling her son, while Darryl and Gel are sitting a little farther away and filling the kids in on what happened. Jay, Salene and Lex have gone to check up on Ryan and the rest is sitting around discussing what happened.

Ruby is only half-listening and watching the door.)

Ruby: Where's Ram? Shouldn't he be here by now?

Ebony: Maybe he settled into the school now and took it over.

Slade: Ram? All by himself? Hell no. He was probably too scared of the crowd and waited around till they all scattered.

(Ellie reaches out and lightly touches Ruby's arm.)

Ellie: I'm sure Slade is right and he'll be here any time now. You know, Ram, he takes the easy way out.

Ebony: But he's also power hungry. No way he's ever going to be happy just being part of the Mallrats.

Amber: Speaking for yourself there?

Ebony (shrugs): Maybe.

Amber: You know, you can always leave. We're not keeping you here.

Ebony: Oh thanks a lot.

(She flicks Amber off and walks over to the kitchen to get herself something to drink.)

Kayla: Is this really the time to fight now? We just went through with a successful plan. There might actually be peace in the city now.

Alice: Kayla is right, we should be celebrating.

Slade: I think it's a little too early for that. Maybe we should see how things in the city will be going in the next few days. We might just have set their aggression loose on everyone.

(Gel who has been listening in, turns around and shouts over to them.)

Gel: Come on, don't be such a pessimist.

Slade: It's called being real, Gel. Not everything is pink, fluffy and rides a unicorn.

Gel: I don't even like unicorns.

(She flicks her hair over her shoulder before turning back to her conversation. Slade rolls his eyes, while some of the others try not to smile or laugh at the exchange.)

SCENE 23

(Crow has arrived in the woods with Kaelem now. His shirt is blood-stained from the cut on his neck, but other than that he seems fine.)

Kaelem: What are you doing? I thought your camp was supposed to be secret.

Crow: You already know where it is, don't you? But it doesn't really matter anymore.

Kaelem: Why?

Crow: You'll see. I don't want to spoil the surprise.

(They walk towards the camp of the Harpies, where the others are already busy with tying the rest of the Consilium up and putting them in the cages. The camera catches a glimpse of Jim, who is unconscious and has a bleeding wound on his head. Vulture looks up and spots Crow and Kaelem. She hands the ropes she used to tie a girl from the Consilium to Dove and walks towards them.)

Vulture: Always late to the party. Did he put up a fight?

Crow: Just a little.

(She gestures towards the blood on his shirt.)

Crow: He wasn't too happy to leave his girlfriend.

Kaelem: What are you planning to do with us? Keep us as pets?

Vulture: No, pets need looking after. Come here, I have a special place just for you.

(She pushes him forwards to one of the cages that is completely empty and closes it behind him.)

Vulture: See, you get one just for you. But I don't think your friends like you very much right now anyway. This is probably better for you.

Kaelem: Are you concerned?

Vulture (laughs): If it were up to me, we'd just end you all, but I was outvoted.

Kaelem: Shame.

(Vulture spits at him, before she walks back to the others. The Harpies gather around their fireplace.)

Crow: Is everything settled?

Vulture: Sparrow isn't here yet.

Crow: If she isn't here yet, maybe she decided to stay with that boy of hers.

Vulture: No, she wouldn't do that. She'll be here any minute now.

Crow: We're not waiting, I made that quite clear, I think.

(Camera pans around to show Joanne and Liam standing in the cage nearest to them.)

Joanne (calls): Are you just going to leave us in here?

Vulture: Keep your mouth shut, will you?!

Crow: Don't talk to them, Vulture!

Joanne: You can't just leave us here to die.

(Vulture raises her eyebrows at her, smiles and then turns around to face the other Harpies again.)

Crow: Ok, let's get our stuff and then we're out of here.

(The girls all climb to up to their tree houses and gather around the fireplace with bags slung over their shoulder. Vulture holds another bag in her hand and keeps scanning the surrounding trees.)

Crow: We're going then.

Vulture: I'll be right there, just a second.

Crow: Alright, but-

Vulture: I know, you won't wait.

(Crow and the other girls start to move deeper into the forest, while Vulture stays and is completely alone with the captures Consilium now, who all start shouting at her. She glares at them and moves towards Kaelem's cage.)

Kaelem: Are you letting me go?

Vulture: Right. In a way maybe.

(She glances around to make sure, she's really alone and then pulls out a knife. With his hands tied behind his back, Kaelem is not quick enough to get up and move away from her, and she drives it deep into his back.)

Vulture (whispers): I'll see you in hell.

(Kaelem gasps, but only a little bit of blood stains his shirt as Vulture didn't pull out the knife. Just as she moves away from the cage, Sparrow breaks through the trees on the other side of the camp. Vulture notices her happily.)

Vulture: About time you show up. We've got to hurry, if we don't want to lose the others.

Sparrow: Sorry.

(Vulture throws her the bag she was holding for her and they both start running after their tribe.)

SCENE 24

(KC just arrives at the hospital. He follows the voices into the café and Kayla and Alice walk up to him.)

Alice: There you are. I was getting a little nervous.

Kayla: He probably just made out with Sparrow in a dark alley.

(KC grins.)

KC: Something like that.

Alice: Is it safe outside now?

KC: I had no trouble getting back here on my own. There's a lot of talk about the Consilium and stuff, but things have quieted down.

Kayla: That's great.

KC: Yea... uhm... I'll talk to you later.

(He leaves the café and goes to his room. He sits down on his bed and starts reading the note Sparrow gave him earlier. The smile quickly falls from his face and when he's done reading he crumples the paper and throws it across the room. He curls his hands into fists while rocking back and forth, trying to think of what to do. The desperation on his face reaches its high point, when he starts to cry soundlessly.)

SCENE 25

(Vulture and Sparrow have caught up to the rest of their tribe and are now strolling behind them. Dove joins them.)

Dove: Where have you been?

Sparrow: Oh, I... I had to take care of something.

(She doesn't look at Dove and Vulture and instead pretends to take in the scenery. Her fingers fidget with the shoulder strap of her bag.)

Vulture: Are you okay?

Sparrow: Yea, I'm fine.

(Vulture puts an arm around her shoulder.)

Vulture: You know you could have stayed. If you really wanted to, I would have been alright with that.

Sparrow: Don't be ridiculous! I wouldn't do that.

Dove: How did he take it?

Sparrow: I don't know.

Dove: Didn't you talk to him?

Sparrow: It's complicated.

Vulture: But you did break up with him, right? He knows, you're leaving.

Sparrow: Yea, but I couldn't tell him. I wrote a note.

(Vulture pulls her closer for a one-armed hug and then lets her go.)

Dove: It'll be okay, Sparrow. We're all glad, you decided to stay with us.

(Sparrow forces a smile. The camera zooms out to show the Harpies are headed through the forest. The scene cuts to show KC crying in his room and then fades to black.)


	19. Episode 19

Episode 19

SCENE 1

(Some of the tribe are sitting together and share a meal. Salene is cutting a potato in half and looks at it happily.)

Salene: Remember in the mall, when used to eat beans all day every day? This is heaven.

Ellie: We did have the farm at some point.

Salene: But that is ages ago. I love this. Real, healthy food.

Kayla: And we grew it ourselves.

Salene: Thanks to you. It was a brilliant idea, Kayla.

(Kayla blushes a little and smiles shyly at her.)

Kayla: No big deal.

(KC sits next to her, but doesn't follow the conversation and doesn't seem to be interested in the food. He pushes it around on his plate with a glum expression.)

Lex: Are you going to eat that?

(He gestures to KC's plate, but the younger boy is not answering.)

Lex: KC?

(KC's heads snaps up.)

KC: What? Oh... have it!

(He pushes the plate over to Lex, but now everyone else's attention is focused on him.)

Salene: Are you alright?

KC: I'm fine!

Gel: Doesn't look like it.

Darryl: You've been in a pissy mood since the demonstration.

KC (snaps): I said, I'm fine! Don't you have anything else to do?

Gel: Did you have a fight with Sparrow? She hasn't been around.

(KC jumps up and makes his chair fall over. He glares at them all.)

KC: Just leave me alone! All of you!

(He storms out. Lex reaches for the plate and starts eating, while Kayla looks after KC concerned.)

Ellie: Do you know, what's up with him, Kayla?

Kayla: No, he hasn't really talked to me either.

Lex: Don't worry. He'll get over the bird and then he's back to normal.

Salene: Lex, the big romantic. Why don't you stick to eating for now?

Lex: I was married, twice. I know a lot about relationships.

(The rest of the group snorts.)

SCENE 2

(In the warehouses Bray packs some clothes into a back. Behind him stands Noel and watches him pack.)

Noel: Man, I can't believe you're leaving me to deal with this on my own now.

(He comes forward and hands Bray a book.)

Noel: Don't forget this one.

Bray: I'm sorry, but-

Noel: It's alright. I understand it. You have a family and a lot of old friends. We talked about this.

Bray: And if you really need anything, you know where to find me.

Noel: Of course. Now that the Consilium are gone, there are not so many people hiding out here anyway. In a few weeks it's just going to be me and Yara.

Bray (laughs): I wouldn't count on it. And you look out for her, she's a wild one.

Noel: I wish I could keep her from climbing on roofs. Someday she's going to break her neck.

(Bray shoulders his bag and smiles at his friend.)

Bray: You've got to give it to her. She's a pretty good roof climber.

(Noel hugs Bray briefly and slaps him friendly on the back.)

Noel: I'll see you around then.

Bray: See you around. Tell Yara, I said goodbye.

Noel: I will.

(Bray leaves the warehouse and heads for the hospital.)

SCENE 3

(Back in the café Ryan, Jay, Brady and Trudy sit at a different table and eat. Ryan's shoulder is still heavily bandaged and it seems to hurt him with every move he makes.)

Trudy: Do you need some help? I could cut the potatoes for you.

Ryan: Nah, I'll manage.

Jay: How is your shoulder doing?

Ryan: It hurts a lot, but it'll be okay.

Jay: If the old x-ray still worked, we could see if the blade damaged your bone or something.

Ryan: Doesn't really matter, it'll heal either way, right?

Trudy: Yes, but if there is a piece of bone in your joint, that could be really bad, right?

Jay: That's something that would have needed surgery in the old days.

Ryan: Oh...

(He looks worriedly down at his shoulder.)

Trudy: But it's probably alright. It just needs time.

Brady: Ryan has an ouchie.

Ryan (smiles): Yea, I hurt my shoulder a little.

Brady: mummy kisses my ouchies. It makes them better. Why don't you kiss Ryan's ouchie?

(Jay grins, while Ryan blushes.)

Trudy: Ryan has a different kind of ouchie, honey. It won't get better by kissing it.

Brady: Oh... but all ouchies get better with a kiss. Right?

(Trudy shakes her head.)

Trudy: No, some need time instead of kisses.

Brady: I like the others more. The one with the kisses.

Jay: We all do.

(Jay winks at her and cheekily steals a pea from Brady's plate.)

SCENE 4

(Alice and Lottie are working in the uninhabited part of the hospital as their punishment. Lottie is holding nails and planks of wood, while Alice is securing the windows.)

Lottie: This is so boring.

Alice: It's work and it's punishment, it's not supposed to be entertaining.

Lottie: I wish, I had never taken all those things.

Alice: And I wish I had never done it either.

Lottie: What did you do?

Alice: It's my fault he could escape.

(She finishes with the window, she was working on and walks over to the double doors, who lead deeper into the hospital.)

Alice: We're going to find something to seal this door with like an iron bar or chain, but that comes last. We'll need to go through there a lot.

Lottie: I have only a few days left.

Alice: Well, then I will have to walk through it a lot in the near future. We're done here, let's move on.

(She leads the way through the doors and along the corridor until they get to a much smaller room with just one window. Again she starts to nail planks to it, while Lottie hands her the material.)

Alice: So did you talk to Sammy?

Lottie: No.

Alice: Why not? He probably misses you, all the others miss you.

Lottie: You don't know that.

Alice: I might not know, but I know you miss him and if I were him, I'd miss you too.

Lottie: So I should talk to him?

Alice: I think that would be a good idea, yes.

Lottie: Maybe.

(Lottie shifts the planks in her arms, so she can grab some more nails and they finish up the window.)

SCENE 5

(Ruby and Slade are sitting on the bed in Slade's room, while Ram paces in front of them and is in a deep description of what happened during the broadcast.)

Ram: … he has his hands around her neck like this and I rush over there to help, but she can handle him. Just like when she literally bashed the head of that girl in to the wall. I did not know Crow was that aggressive.

Ruby: What happened to the girl?

Ram (shrugs): I don't know. Crow said she wasn't dead yet, but I guess, she left her there to die.

Ruby: And you didn't take her with you, when you left?

Ram: No way. By then she was probably dead already and that girl was crazy. They seemed to have an old feud going on. Kind of like Ebony and her sisters.

Slade: And Kaelem? What happened to him?

Ram: Crow took him with her. She said, she wasn't going to kill him, but he was going to suffer. I'm telling you, the Harpies are batshit crazy.

Ruby: Well, they did kill their leader. That was his sister, it's so messed up.

Slade: But you could tell, he meant it, when he said that wasn't planned. I know how he feels.

(Ruby grabs his shoulder and firmly shakes her head.)

Ruby: No, you didn't kill Mega. That was not your fault.

Slade: But he was my little brother and I didn't look out for him.

Ruby: Listen, Slade, I understand that it's hard, but you have to let that go. Mega forgave you.

(Ram watches them in confusion as to what is actually going on. After a few seconds he seems to realize he won't get it, throws his hands up theatrically and leans against the windowsill.)

Ram: The story goes on, you know.

Ruby: Not now, Ram.

Slade: Forget it, Ruby.

(He pushes her hand away.)

Slade: Go on then.

Ram: She also said that our alliance was broken, because the Mallrats are liars and cheaters. Guess she didn't take so kindly to the cheating after all.

Ruby: That doesn't surprise me. I'd be furious if my boyfriend slept with someone else. Especially if it was his ex.

Slade: Well it's good Ram doesn't have any ex-girlfriends then.

(He grins as both of his friends stare at him wide-eyed. Ram rolls his eyes.)

Ruby: Don't be ridiculous. Ram and I are just friends.

Slade: If you say so.

SCENE 6

(Dylan and Mouse are running along the corridor giggling, enter Chester's and Dylan's room and slam the door behind them. They are still giggling as Dylan theatrically falls onto his bed and pretends he's passed out. Mouse comes over to him and pokes him.)

Mouse: I told you, I was faster.

Dylan: No way! I was faster!

Mouse: No, I was!

Dylan: I was!

Mouse: I was!

(Dylan sits up and shrugs.)

Dylan: We were both really fast, ok?

(Mouse considers it for a second then nods happily.)

Mouse: I'm okay with that. See, you're so much easier than Sammy. With Sammy I would have to fight about this forever.

Dylan: Chester is like that, too. He says, because he's older, he's better. At everything!

Mouse: Charlie wasn't like that.

Dylan: Your brother?

(She nods.)

Mouse: He was very quiet and always looked out for me. He was only a little older than me.

Dylan: Is he... you know?

Mouse: I don't know. He disappeared. Maybe the Technos got him.

Dylan: That's what happened with me and Chester. We were checking out the air planes and then we got snatched up. It's weird not having your older brother to look after you, isn't it?

Mouse: You still have Chester.

Dylan: Not Chester. We have another older brother, he looked after us, but he didn't come with us to look at the air planes. Wait!

(He jumps off his bed and goes to sift through the closet he shares with Chester.)

Dylan: I have a picture of him here somewhere.

(After a few seconds he pulls it out and hands it to Mouse.)

Dylan: That's Patch.

(Mouse only takes a quick look at the picture, before her mouth drops.)

Dylan: What?

Mouse: You are Patch's brothers? Come on!

(She grabs Dylan's wrist and pulls him out of the room, the photograph in her other hand.)

SCENE 7

(Alice and Lottie are re-entering the inhabited part of the hospital. Lottie runs off and leaves Alice to block the entrance up again as Ruby comes along. She spots Alice and starts helping her.)

Ruby: Is everything going okay?

Alice: Yea, I'm going to miss having Lottie around while working.

Ruby: She's a good girl.

Alice: She is. You don't need to worry about her. She told me today, she regrets the stealing.

Ruby: I know she does. I'm not worried about her.

Alice: Oh?

(They finish blocking up the entrance and slowly walk further into the entrance hall.)

Ruby: I wanted to ask you for a favour.

Alice: What could I be helping you with?

(Ruby points at the blocked up entrance.)

Ruby: Since you're in there all the time, I was wondering if you could bring me back some medical books and that sort. If there is anything left, that is.

Alice: I can keep an eye out. It's quite chaotic in there, but I don't think people were very interested in books.

Ruby: Normally I wouldn't either, but the whole thing with Ryan getting injured, got me thinking. We don't have anyone in the tribe, who knows a thing about diseases and injuries. If something happened to Lottie or... anyone really, I want to be able to help them.

Alice (smiles): That's a great idea. I'll try to get you something tomorrow.

Ruby: Thanks.

(The two girls walk into the café and camera pans to black.)

SCENE 8

(Darryl and Gel are walking hand in hand down the road that leads to the city. The sky is grey and a gentle breeze is tugging at Gel's hair.)

Darryl: It's nice to be able to go outside again.

Gel: We could go into the park.

Darryl: I meant going into the city. I was getting sick of sitting around the hospital doing nothing.

Gel: I think I can understand that. It's great there is peace now. Now you can take me out on a real date.

Darryl: Like what? Get you into the bar and get you drunk again? I thought that was a bad idea.

Gel: No, I mean something romantic.

Darryl: But there are no restaurants of cinemas anymore.

Gel: Then you'll just need to figure something out, won't you?

(She grins. He shakes his head laughing and brings her hand up to his lips.)

Gel: So what do you think is up with KC? Trouble with Sparrow?

Darryl: I don't know. Maybe they broke up.

Gel: They were cute together though. The way he's behaving, she broke up with him.

Darryl: Ok, but why? At the demonstration they were still happy and I haven't seen her since then.

Gel: You're friends, right? You could ask him.

Darryl: I don't know. I don't think he wants to talk about it. You saw him this morning.

Gel: He didn't want to talk in front of all the others, but if you talk to him in private, he'll probably open up.

Darryl: Maybe.

Gel: Definitely!

(She nudges him in the side, which makes him laugh.)

SCENE 9

(Jay is in the kitchen doing the dishes as Ebony walks up from behind and sits down on a barstool on the other side of the kitchen bar.)

Ebony: You're going domestic now? Isn't it a little too late for that now with your little family gone.

(Jay turns around and starts stacking the clean plates in front of her. He sighs.)

Jay: What made me so lucky to have you around with your snarky attitude all the time?

Ebony (shrugs): You're one of the few normal people around here. And I like you better since you and Amber broke up.

(Jay raises an eyebrow at her and turns back around to grab a new plate.)

Jay: You don't like happy people, do you?

Ebony: You seem happy enough to me.

Jay: Shouldn't you know everything about keeping your feelings to yourself. You were always good at that.

(Ebony folds her arms in front of her chest.)

Jay: You and Slade broke up and it didn't seem to bother you at all.

Ebony: That's none of your business.

Jay: Well, you said we were friends and you're so interested in my break-up, just seems fair we talk about yours.

Ebony: There's nothing to talk about.

Jay: I thought you broke up with him, because you seemed so cool about it, but now I'm not so sure anymore. Seems to be a sensitive topic for you.

Ebony: It's not. Slade and I are over. That's all there is.

(Jay shrugs and starts putting the plates away.)

Jay: If you say so.

Ebony: I do.

(She gets up and leaves the café)

SCENE 10

(Bray walks into the hospital. The entrance hall is empty and when he pokes his head into the café only Jay is there. The two of them nod at each other in acknowledgement. Bray walks towards the back of the hospital where the private rooms are. When he passes Lex's room, the other guy jumps up.)

Lex: Oi, Bray! Wait a second.

(Bray stops and takes a few steps towards Lex again.)

Bray: What is it?

Lex: You're moving in?

(Lex motions towards the bag.)

Bray: Yea, I think it's time. Noel can handle the warehouses on his own now.

Lex: So you're moving in with the missus?

Bray: Do you have a problem with that?

Lex: No. Not me, but maybe some of the others?

Bray: That's none of your business, Lex.

Lex: I'm still head of security.

Bray (grins): And you think me moving in with Amber will be a security problem? Jay is mature enough to handle this.

Lex: You don't know him.

Bray: But Amber does. Now excuse me...

(He walks past Lex and knocks on Amber's door before entering.)

SCENE 11

(Mouse drags both Dylan and Chester down the corridor until she reaches Salene's room. The door is open and inside Salene and Trudy are sitting and talking.)

Salene: Mouse, what's wrong?

Mouse: Nothing's wrong. Here!

(She lets go of the boys and hands Salene the picture of Patch. Trudy leans in to also look at it.)

Trudy: That's a picture of Patch. Where did you get it?

Dylan: It's mine.

Chester: Ours.

(The older girls look at them in confusion.)

Salene: But why-

Chester: Mouse says Patch was with you?

Salene: Back in the city, yes. But we haven't seen him in a while. He left even before Mouse did.

Trudy: How do you know him?

Mouse: They are Patch's brothers!

Trudy: Really? He left to look for them... you, I mean.

Chester: Where did he go? We need to find him.

Salene: We don't know.

Dylan: Maybe he found our work camp by now? We have to get back there.

Chester: Yes! We have to go.

(They turn to leave, but Salene grabs them.)

Salene: Hey, hey, hey. You can't just go back there by yourselves.

Chester: Why not?

Salene: Because you're Mallrats now and we make decisions together. It might be dangerous.

Dylan: So what? We have to find Patch.

Trudy: We will, but you can't just rush off. We'll talk to Amber. Come on.

(The five of them leave the room.)

SCENE 12

(Jack is working on his computer, when Ellie comes up from behind.)

Ellie: What are you working on?

Jack: Nothing. I'm actually bored.

Ellie: Then you won't mind, when I use the computer for a while, right?

Jack: What for?

Ellie: I want to write another issue of the Amulet and talk about what happened with the Consilium.

(Jack gets up to make room for her.)

Jack: But why? The whole city was there.

Ellie: That's how news work, dummy. You write about the big events. And I hardly believe that that was the whole city.

(She sits down on the chair and then turns around to smile sweetly at him.)

Ellie: What? Are you going to tell Amber that I'm writing the evil news sheet again?

Jack (rolls his eyes): No. I only did that, because I was worried.

Ellie: I know. Well, this one you don't have to be worried about. Promise.

(She turns back to the computer and opens an empty document. When she turns around, Jack is still standing behind her.)

Ellie: Shoo! I can't concentrate with you breathing down my back.

Jack: What am I supposed to do then?

Ellie: I don't know. Hang with your new friend Ram.

Jack: Definitely not.

(He walks out of the room though and Ellie starts writing with a grin on her face.)

SCENE 13

(Sammy is sitting on his bed in an otherwise empty room and plays on a gameboy. Lottie appears in the doorway. Since Sammy doesn't notice her, she lingers and watches him for a while before she walks in and takes the gameboy from him.)

Sammy: Hey!

(She turns it off and throws it on his pillow.)

Sammy: I was trying to beat a high score. You ruined it!

Lottie: You can do that later. Can we talk?

(He furrows his brow and then motions for her to sit next to him and she does.)

Sammy: What about?

Lottie: I said I was sorry.

Sammy: What? What are you talking about, Lottie?

Lottie: When I gave your cuffs back, I said I was sorry and you didn't say it back.

Sammy: Why should I be sorry you stole from me?

Lottie: You should be sorry for being an idiot. I only stole from you, because I was mad at you.

(They look at each other, but Sammy remains silent. Lottie's gaze quickly changes to a scowl.)

Lottie: I knew this was useless. You're such an ass, Sammy!

(She jumps off the bed and starts walking towards the door.)

Sammy: Wait!

(She stops and looks at him expectantly.)

Sammy: I am sorry, ok. I just don't understand what I did wrong. I didn't ignore you, at least if I did, I didn't do it on purpose.

Lottie: Of course you did. Mouse came back and suddenly I wasn't your friend anymore. I understand that you like Chester and Dylan better than me, because you're all boys, but...

Sammy: I don't. You're all my friends. I just know Mouse longer, you know how that is.

Lottie: You missed her?

Sammy: I didn't want her to go to the Ecos at all. That's why I always teased her about it. Can we be friends again?

(Lottie smiles, walks over to him and gives him a quick hug.)

Lottie: Until you're an ass again, I guess.

Sammy: Hey! You could just tell me next time instead of stealing from me.

Lottie: Okay, I'll talk to you and you stop being an idiot. It's a deal.

(She pokes her tongue out at him and then snatches the gameboy from his bed to play herself.)

SCENE 14

(Bray and Amber are in their room. He is unpacking his stuff, while Amber watches Bray jr. sleep in his crib.)

Bray: Lex is apparently really worried about the peace of the tribe. He thinks my presence might be upsetting.

Amber (laughs): I think he's in a sour mood. For once there is no girl interested in him. Not even Gel is fawning over him anymore.

Bray: Gel and Lex? Well, she reminds me a little of Zandra.

Amber: It wasn't a real thing, but I think he liked the attention.

Bray: When does Lex not like attention.

(They laugh. When they stop, Amber walks to a dresser and pulls something out of a dresser. She keeps it in a closed fist and crosses over to Bray.)

Bray: What do you have there?

Amber: Something that belongs to you. But it seems like you keep loosing it. You're definitely doing something wrong.

Bray: What are you talking about?

(She opens her hand and shows him the ring she gave him, when they first got together.)

FLASHBACK

(Bray and Amber are sitting in Amber's room back in the mall. He has just given her his old set of keys.)

Amber: What are they?

Bray: Well, that's my front door, back door, and padlock to my first bike. The keys to my heart.

Amber: I haven't got anything for you. No, wait...this ring...my dad gave it to me.

END OF FLASHBACK

(Bray takes the ring from her.)

Bray: I thought I had lost it forever.

Amber: Trudy found it outside the barn, where you were taken by the Technos.

Bray (smiles): I'll keep it this time, I promise.

Amber: You better. Or else I might think you're not really serious about me.

Bray: You're ridiculous.

(He cups her face with his hands and kisses her tenderly.)

SCENE 15

(Slade is taking a stroll through the city, when he runs into two people in darkblue cloaks. They stop in front of him and take their hoods of.)

Slade: Oh, you're the sky guy.

Tilly: It's Cloud.

Slade: Sorry. Haven't seen you guys out and about in a while.

Cloud: It wasn't safe.

Tilly: Now thankfully we can go outside again. The Consilium were awful about spirituality.

Slade: Well, that's not for everybody.

Cloud: What about you? What do you believe in?

Slade: What kind of casual smalltalk is this? Next you're going to ask me for my goals in life and my darkest secret, I assume?

Tilly: When Cloud asks, you answer.

Cloud: No, Tilly, it's okay. Slade here is on a dark path, but I'm sure he's going to see the light someday.

(Slade looks at him disbelief and it takes a lot of strength to not roll his eyes at them.)

Slade: I'm sure you're right.

Tilly: So is it true, what we hear on the streets? Your tribe helped get rid of the Consilium.

Slade: We helped exposing them, but we have nothing to do with their disappearance.

Cloud: No, that were the Harpies on their own. The stars don't shine for the Consilium any more.

Slade: What does that mean?

Tilly: It means they are no more.

Cloud: We have to go now. Remember, Slade, the Mallrats and the Astros can be friends.

Tilly: If the Harpies haven't infected your beliefs yet.

Slade: Great, I'll pass that on.

(He walks past them and when they can't see him anymore, he shakes his head.)

Slade (mutters): Freaking weirdos.

SCENE 16

(Ryan and Lex are sitting in the café together playing cards, when Sammy and Lottie walk in.)

Ryan: Looks like they made up.

Lex: Whatever. Who cares.

Ryan: Isn't it nice to see good friends? I don't like it when the tribe is fighting.

Lex: It wasn't the tribe it was just those two.

Ryan: Well, yea, but two people are fighting and it brings down the mood of the whole tribe. When you and Zandra were fighting I was always caught in the middle of that.

Lex: You mention one wife and sound like another.

Ryan: I don't sound like Tai-San.

Lex: A little. Maybe I'm just starting to hear things. Want to hear things.

(He looks down at the cards he's holding and then throws them on the table.)

Ryan: You really miss her, hm?

Lex: Of course I miss her, Ryan! She's my wife and that means her place is next to me.

Ryan: Maybe Ellie could help.

Lex: Ellie? How?

Ryan: You know when she made that news sheet about Amber missing? Maybe she could put something about Tai-San in there. That way we could at least make sure she's definitely not in the city.

Lex (grins): That... That's actually brilliant, Ryan!

(He gets up and runs out of the café.)

SCENE 17

(Kayla is outside in her vegetable garden pulling weeds, while Mouse and Dylan are harvesting crops.)

Dylan: And now we might find Patch. Wouldn't that be great?

Kayla: That sure sounds great, Dylan, but try not to get your hopes up. You might not find Patch.

Dylan: Why would you say that? Don't you want us to find him?

Kayla: Of course I want you to find your brother. I just don't want you to be sad, when you don't. The world is a big place.

Mouse: How big?

Kayla: Enormous. I could show you on a map. There are probably some at the school.

Dylan: I've seen maps. But Patch can't have gone far.

Kayla: We'll see, okay? But I'll have my fingers crossed for you.

Mouse: Do you have any siblings, Kayla?

Kayla: No, just me.

Dylan: Weren't you scared then, when the virus came?

Mouse: Were you all by yourself?

Kayla: Oh I was really scared. I was sent to boot camp to learn about survival and stuff we might need, when the adults were all gone. But when that happened everything was so chaotic and I was left out of all the tribes. So I was all alone.

Dylan: What did you do?

Kayla: I survived. I know a few things about surviving, but apparently I didn't do the best job since I got snatched up by the Chosen.

Mouse: That's okay. Many good people were taken by the Chosen.

(The little girl pats her arm with her dirty hand and Kayla can't help but smile at her.)

Kayla: You're right. And now I'm here and I'm not alone anymore.

(The kids grin and continue throwing potatoes and carrots into a basket.)

SCENE 18

(Ruby is in her room and puts on a new sheet on her bed. Lottie knocks and then stands next to Ruby.)

Ruby: What's up? Everything alright?

Lottie: Yes. I talked to Sammy.

Ruby: Oh? I thought you two were fighthing.

Lottie: Not anymore. Alice said, I should just talk to him and that actually helped.

Ruby (smiles): She told me, she really likes you.

Lottie: I like her, too.

(While Ruby continues to make her bed, Lottie starts to wander around the room and fingers with the objects she encounters.)

Lottie: She also said to talk to you.

Ruby: To me? What about?

Lottie: How come you're always with Ram and Slade now? You never have time for me.

(Ruby puts the bed sheet down and turns to watch Lottie wander around her room.)

Ruby: Is that how you feel? I didn't realize, Lottie. See, I thought you were having fun with the other kids, but I promise you that I always have time for you.

Lottie: It doesn't look like it.

Ruby: But it's true. You're never alone, Lottie, you know that, right?

(She opens her arms and Lottie walks into them. The two girls sit down on the nearly made bed and hug.)

SCENE 19

(Amber and Bray are sitting in the café feeding their son as Ebony walks in. She rolls her eyes when she spots the little family, but walks closer anyway.)

Ebony: Look at that. Isn't it precious?

Amber (sighs): What do you want, Ebony?

Ebony: Can't I enjoy other people's happiness?

Bray (snorts): Sounds so much like you.

Ebony: Who says I don't envy you? Maybe I want a baby of my own and sit there like you.

Amber: Right. The day you become a mother, the world will end.

Bray: A baby or the spawn of satan?

(At this point Slade walks in.)

Slade: Talking about Ram?

Amber (laughs): Not quite.

(Slade glances at Ebony before pulling up a seat in opposite Amber and Bray.)

Slade: I ran into Cloud in the city. You know, the leader of the Astros.

Ebony: Aren't they completely cuckoo?

Slade: You could say that, yeah.

Bray: They are also more dangerous than they look. They remind me of the Chosen sometimes.

Amber: Anything odd about that, Slade?

Slade: Not odd, we were talking about the Consilium and Cloud said that they are no more. Do you think they know anything about their disappearance?

Bray: No. Cloud likes to pretend he can see the future in the stars or something like that, but I'm guessing it's all just assumptions.

Ebony: Everybody knows the Harpies took the Consilium with them and everyone could see how much Crow hated them, so it's a valid assumption they killed them.

Amber: Why else wouldn't they be back?

Slade: Why would they come back? The whole city hates them now.

Amber: That's true.

Slade: He also said the Mallrats and Astros could be friends as long as we're not poisoned by the Harpies, or something like that.

Ebony: I think that's a stupid idea.

Amber: For once I have to agree with you. We should just let the Astros be.

(Camera pans out.)

SCENE 20

(Scene cuts to the cinema, where the Astros are sitting in a circle meditating. After a while Cloud opens his eyes and clear his throat to get everyone's attention.)

Cloud: The Consilium are definitely gone from the city. Their light has faded and gone out, but the city still isn't safe. I've seen it in the night sky. Something darker is coming our way.

Jasper: What are we supposed to do?

Cloud: There is nothing we can do. You can flee the city, but in these days there is darkness everywhere.

Tilly: You better keep your light shining bright, that's all you can do really, isn't it?

Cloud: Tilly is right. We also cleared the Mallrats. They are not violent and have nothing to do with the Consilium.

Camille: What do the stars say about them?

Cloud (angrily): They say what I just told you. You know that I share everything I know with you.

(Camille covers at the tone of his voice and the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 21

(Bray and Amber are still in the café, but now they're joined by Ryan, Alice, KC and Kayla.)

KC: What's this about?

Amber: Salene told me that Dylan and Chester have an older brother.

(She takes the picture of Patch and shows it to them.)

Amber: This is Patch and he has actually been a part of our tribe before. I was wondering if any of you have seen him. He might have come by the mines or work camps in his search for them.

Ryan: I've never seen him.

(The others shake their heads as well.)

Amber (sighs): That's what I feared. The boys are really eager to go back to their work camp and see if he turned up there.

KC: Can I go now?

(Before anyone can answer him, he turns around and walks away.)

Alice: Damn a broken heart is not treating him well.

Ryan: He should sort that out. His attitude gets on my nerves.

Kayla: Lay off him. He's going through a hard time right now. I'll go check on him.

(She leaves.)

Bray: So what happens now?

Amber: I don't know. We can't keep them here if they want to leave, but I don't feel good by letting them go on their own. They're still so young.

(Camera pans around to show all their worried faces before panning out.)

SCENE 22

(Alice leaves the café. She looks from side to side and makes sure she's alone before quickly walking over to the entrance to the rest of the hospital. She pushes past the barrier and heads down the long corridor. She follows it for a while until she enters a room with high cabinets lining the walls. She searches through the drawers until she holds a small, elongated box in her hands. The camera zooms in on it and reveals it's a pregnancy test. She puts it in a plastic back that she finds in another drawer and then empties half of the cabinet into it as well.)

SCENE 23

(All the kids are outside in the park. The older ones are playing football while Brady just runs after whoever has the ball.)

Chester: You need to grow longer legs, little one.

Lottie: Hey, don't tease her just because she's younger.

Sammy: I'm sure when Brady gets older, she'll have long enough legs to kick your ass from over there.

Brady (giggles): I kick ass. I kick ass. I kick ass.

Chester: Great, Sammy, now we have to explain this to Trudy. You know how mad she got last time we taught her a bad word.

Mouse: That's because you two have a dirty mouth.

(Brady stops running after them and instead starts dancing on the lawn while chanting 'I kick ass'. The other kids can't help but laugh at her. Lottie runs towards her and sweeps the little girl off her feet.)

Lottie: Now you listen here, Brady. That is a secret and you can't tell anyone until that actually happens, okay? You can only tell mummy when your legs are as long as mine.

(She sets Brady down, who starts comparing her legs to Lottie and then pouts.)

Brady: Not fair!

Lottie: That's life.

(She holds out her pinky to Brady.)

Lottie: Promise?

(The little girl links her pinky with Lottie's.)

Brady: Promise.

SCENE 24

(Ruby is sitting on the bench outside the hospital and watches the stars in the night sky. When she hears the door opening she turns around. Ellie smiles at her.)

Ellie: Am I disturbing you?

Ruby: Not at all.

(Ellie sits down next to her.)

Ellie: What are you doing?

Ruby: Just thinking, enjoying the silence.

Ellie: Do you know any star signs?

Ruby: No, not really. It never interested me.

Ellie: I only know the Little Bear. That's the one over there. (points into the sky) The square with the long tail, you see it?

Ruby: I see it. But why is it called Little Bear? It doesn't look like a bear at all.

Ellie (laughs): No idea. Astronomy isn't really my thing.

Ruby: Well, if you had come to me earlier, I might have picked astronomy over medicine.

Ellie: What?

Ruby: I'm joking. I asked Alice to bring me some books about medicine.

Ellie: You want to be a doctor?

Ruby (shrugs): As close as I can get to be one in this world. I just want to be of use, when something happens.

Ellie (smiles): I think that's a great idea. Doctor Ruby.

Ruby: We'll see.

(Camera fades to black.)

SCENE 25

(Alice is in the bathroom, pacing nervously from the door to the bathtub and back. She does this a few times, before she walks over to the sink and picks the pregnancy test up. She goes pale when she sees the result. She runs a shaking hand through her long hair.)

Alice: Oh God. I hate you so much, Liam. How could you do this to me?

(She sits down on the toilet and starts to sob.)


	20. Episode 20

Episode 20

SCENE 1

(The whole tribe has gathered in the café. Dylan and Chester are sitting next to Amber, they're fidgeting in their seats. Amber gets up.)

Amber: I think by now everyone has heard about Chester and Dylan and their brother Patch. Some of you remember Patch. He was Mallrat for a while before he left to look for his brothers. As it happens, they found us before Patch could find them. Now they're very eager to find their big brother and I think we should support them.

(A few of the Mallrats are rooting. The camera moves around them to show happy faces, but also Ebony who couldn't care less, Ram rolling his eyes and Lex and Slade whispering with each other.)

Amber: Personally I think it's too dangerous to let Chester and Dylan go looking for Patch by themselves.

Chester: We can handle it!

Amber (smiles): Maybe, but I'd feel a lot better, if you weren't on your own. The best way to start would be to go back to your old work camp and see if Patch has been there. Somebody will know something.

Dylan: Great, then we go!

Amber: No, I was thinking someone else could go and check while you stay here.

Chester: That's so not fair.

Ebony: And who is supposed to go?

Amber: Well...

Ellie: Isn't it obvious? Jack and I are the only ones besides Chester and Dylan who know where the camp is, so we have to go.

Amber: You don't have to, but I'd really like you to.

Alice: Hold on. I know where it is, too. I've been working there for a while as well. I could go.

Ebony: Don't you have work in the hospital? For fraternizing with the enemy.

Amber: But since nobody really wants to go, we could switch her duty. Make her go.

Alice: I'd be up for that. Getting out of the city for a little while.

Kayla: But you can't go alone. It's not safe.

Alice: I can look out for myself, Kayla. Trust me.

Ellie: I'll go with you.

Amber: Great, then it's decided. Alice and Ellie leave and look for Patch.

(Most of the tribe clears out and leaves Chester, Dylan, Ellie, Alice, Jack and Amber in the café)

Chester: Why can't we go with them? It's not dangerous if Alice and Ellie are there.

Alice: It's a long walk, boys. It'll be quicker if Ellie and I go alone.

(Jack pulls Ellie a little away from the others.)

Jack: Don't you want me to come?

Ellie: It'll be alright. Actually it would be nice to spend some time with Alice alone. Do you mind?

Jack: No. It's just... I'll miss you.

Ellie (smiles): I'll miss you, too. We'll be back in no time.

(She gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Camera zooms in on Jack's unhappy face before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 2

(Ruby is sitting in her room surrounded by medical books and pieces of paper she has written notes on in tight writing.)

Ruby (mumbles): there's the phalanges, then the metacarpus, the carpus and then ulna and radius... Jeez this is like a whole different language.

(Somebody knocks on the door. She brushes her hair out of her face and turns to the door.)

Ruby: Come in.

(Ram opens the door and looks surprised, when he sees her.)

Ram: Wow you really went all in, didn't you?

Ruby: Tell me, I made a good choice, because this is almost painful.

Ram (shrugs): I guess something good might come out of this.

Ruby: You're so helpful, Ram.

(She rolls her eyes and flicks through the pages of the book nearest to her.)

Ram: I could be. I actually know quite a lot about human anatomy. All theoretical of course.

Ruby: Of course. Actually helping and interacting with people isn't really you.

Ram: What's in it for me?

Ruby: So can you help me with this? Explain a few things?

Ram: I guess.

(He sits down next to her and starts looking through her notes and the books.)

Ram: Bones of the body?

Ruby: Thought I'd start somewhere.

Ram: Seems alright. Okay, give me that.

(She hands him the book, he pointed at, but doesn't let go, when he grabs it.)

Ruby: So what is in it for you now?

Ram (shrugs): I'll think of something.

(She grins and lets go. The camera pans out.)

SCENE 3

(Alice and Ellie are standing in the entrance hall with their bags slung over their shoulder, while some of the tribe have gathered to see them off. Kayla is the first to step forward and hug both of them.)

Kayla: You'll be safe, right?

Alice: Of course, don't worry.

Kayla: And don't talk to the big bad wolf.

Alice (laughs): Are you giving me a red hood and a basket with cake and wine next?

Kayla: No, I didn't want to bake the cake.

(She looks back at the others to see that KC hasn't come and then leans closer to whisper to Alice.)

Kayla: I'm sorry about KC. Maybe he's in a better mood, when you're back.

Alice: It's okay. The first heartbreak can be really bad. Keep an eye on him for me, will you?

(Kayla nods and steps back. Then Jack and Ruby say goodbye to Ellie. Amber looks at Alice and shrugs.)

Amber: Chester and Dylan are mad that they can't go.

Alice: That's alright. I'd probably sulk, too, if I were them.

Amber: Well, I hope you find Patch and this will be over.

Alice: We'll do our best.

(Ellie and Alice wave at them and then leave.)

SCENE 4

(Lottie sits in the café drinking cocoa and flicking through a comic book, when Mouse approaches from behind. The younger girl wrings her hands, before stepping forward so Lottie notices her. Lottie looks up at her.)

Mouse: Can I talk to you?

Lottie: Sure.

(Mouse nods and quickly takes a seat opposite Lottie.)

Mouse: Do you hate me?

Lottie: What? No. Who told you that?

Mouse: Nobody. It's just... you never really talk to me and you used to leave the room, when I was there.

Lottie: That's not true.

Mouse: Yes, it is. If it's something I did, I'm sorry, okay? I just... I don't want you to be mad at me.

Lottie: I'm not mad at you, Mouse. I was mad at Sammy for liking you better.

Mouse: Oh...

(Lottie blushes a little and goes back to her comic book.)

Lottie: It's stupid.

Mouse: I won't tell anyone, if you don't want me to.

Lottie: I already told Sammy. Just so we could be friends again, you know.

Mouse: Can we be friends, too? The boys can be so stupid.

Lottie (laughs): Dylan is not so bad.

Mouse: No, but Sammy and Chester make up for it.

Lottie: Look at this.

(Lottie shows her the comic she has been looking at.)

Lottie: That's Wonder Woman. She's like this superhero and she kicks butt! I tell you, she's way cooler than that Superman guy Sammy likes to talk about.

Mouse: She's pretty.

Lottie: Yea, that too. Wanna play Wonder Woman?

Mouse: But who's going to be Wonder Woman?

Lottie: We both are and we're kicking butt. Come on!

(Lottie grabs the comic and Mouse's hand and they both run out of the café giggling.)

SCENE 5

(Chester is pacing in his room, while Dylan has been crying angry tears on his bed. He's drying them with the sleeve of his shirt.)

Chester: This is not fair. They can't do that!

Dylan: Do you think we're ever going to leave here? Will they let us?

Chester: You think, we're captives?

Dylan: No, but what if we're never old enough to go on our own?

Chester: Then we sneak out. We can go into the city now that it's safe. We could just run away.

Dylan: Do you think we should? Maybe we can find Patch.

Chester: We wait for Alice and Ellie to come back and if they come alone, we're going on our own. Deal?

(He holds out his fist towards his younger brother. Dylan bumps his fist against his brother's)

Dylan: Deal.

(Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 6

(Jack is sitting in the café with a cup of coffee and drawing a map of the hospital. At a different table Gel is is sitting doing her nails and at another table, Kayla is eating some cereal. She eyes Jack with interest and then finally stands up to sit next to Gel. The blonde girl looks up confused, before going back to painting her nails.)

Kayla (whispers): Can I ask you something?

Gel: What?

Kayla: Shh! Not so loud.

(Gel rolls her eyes and then starts speaking in a lower voice as well.)

Gel: What?

Kayla: I know, I've been here for a while now, but I think there are still some people I haven't figured out yet.

Gel: So?

Kayla: What's the deal with Jack?

(Gel looks over to Jack and shrugs.)

Gel: He's a nerd. I mean, he's cute if you're into that, but he's a huge nerd. He loves nothing more than his computer. Well, and Ellie maybe.

Kayla: How long have they been together.

Gel (shrugs): I don't know. A while. (grins) Oh there was this one thing. Trudy told me about it. Apparently Ellie cheated on him once with a guy from the Chosen.

Kayla: Really?

Gel: That's what I heard.

Kayla: And they are still together? I couldn't do that.

Gel: Some people let others walk all over them. He's not one who stands up to people and.. well, you know Ellie.

(Kayla nods. When Gel realizes Kayla has no more questions she goes back to her nails. Camera zooms in on Kayla, who's still watching Jack.)

SCENE 7

(Camera pans in from black and shows Alice and Ellie walking side by side. In the background we can see the city.)

Alice: There was this one guard – major creep – and he'd go easy on the pretty girls if they were nice to him, you know what I mean. He'd even go for the really young ones, I swear the youngest was like Mouse's age. So one day one of the girls went with him to show him some affection and we hear him scream. Like really scream. And the next moment the girl runs our with blood on her face and shirt and all the other guards are way too shocked to stop her and that's how she escaped. And we never saw that guard again.

Ellie: Serves him right. That's disgusting.

Alice: Yeah.

Ellie: I'm sorry you had to go through that.

Alice: No one ever pulled stuff like that on me, Ellie.

Ellie: But still. You've always liked your freedom, I can imagine how hard that must have been for you.

Alice (smiles): The hard part was to be away from you and the others and not knowing what had happened to you.

Ellie: I'm so happy you're back. This is nice.

Alice (nods): I'm glad you came with me. I've been wanting to talk to you about something.

Ellie: What?

Alice (laughs): Don't look so shocked. It's not that bad. I think.

Ellie: What is it, Alice? Just spill!

Alice: It's not that easy. You see... Well... We haven't talked about Liam since...you know. And I'm grateful for that, because I just want to forget him, but now I can't.

Ellie: It's okay to miss him. You really liked him.

Alice: That's not it. Well, it is, but it's not what I'm trying to tell you.

(She subconsciously places a hand on her stomach, while trying to find the right words. Ellie notices the gesture and her eyes go wide in realisation.)

Alice: I'm pregnant.

(Camera zooms in on Ellie's shocked face and cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 8

(The leaves have started to fall from the trees in the park and a strong wind is blowing them across the lawn. Bray jr. is squealing and running after them on his short legs, while Bray pushes Brady on the swing.)

Brady: You live here now?

Bray: Yes, so I can spend more time with all of you.

Brady: mummy says, you are Bray's daddy.

Bray: That's true.

Brady: Were have you been? mummy says, my daddy is gone, too. He never comes back.

Bray: That's right. Your daddy was my brother, you know. He did meet you once though. He held you in his arms when you were just a little baby.

Brady: He liked me?

Bray: He loved you. I'm sure he's very sad, he can't be with you now.

Brady: I think, I like a daddy. Can I have one? Can you be my daddy, too?

Bray (laughs): No, I can't. I'm your uncle though and that's pretty cool, too. Tell you what. Whenever you need something, you come to me, Brady. I'll be there for you.

Brady (smiles): Ok!

(Bray jr starts shouting and screaming as he reaches for the flying leaves. Bray walks over to him and catches a leave for him.)

Bray: Here you go, Junior.

(Brady hops off the swing and joins them.)

Brady: It's Bray.

Bray: I know, but my name is Bray, too. Don't you think that gets confusing?

Brady: Maybe.

(Bray jr crunches the leave in his hand and laughs hysterically.)

Bray jr: Gaaah! Da!

Brady: You broke it.

Bray: That's okay, there are so many more. Do you want to catch one, too?

Brady: Help me?

(Bray picks her up and chases after the leaves with her. Camera zooms out before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 9

(Camera cuts to the café, where Jack rolls up the map he has been sitting over and starts walking out. The camera follows him to the control room, where Amber is on guard duty.)

Amber (smiles): Hi Jack.

Jack: I was thinking about our security.

Amber: Why? Everything is safe now.

Jack: Yea, but we still have to watch the cameras all night and wouldn't it be nice if everyone could get a good nights sleep?

Amber: That sounds great, but how would that be possible?

Jack (grins): Wires.

(He shows her the map and explains her the plan. Camera fades out and back in to show Jack folding up his map.)

Amber: I think that's a great idea. You should talk to Lex about this. He's chief of security after all.

Jack: Will do.

Amber: See you later.

Jack: Yea, see ya.

(He leaves her with the cameras and crosses the hall to Lex's room. The door is open and Lex is touching up the black tribal markings on his chin. He grins as he spots Jack.)

Lex: Jack! You wanna come?

Jack: Come where?

Lex: The bar. We're going to cheer up KC. I can't stand looking at that miserable face of his. (shakes his head) Women...

Jack: Err... no, thanks. I have something to talk about with you. About the security.

Lex: Can't it wait?

Jack: It doesn't take long, I promise.

Lex (rolls his eyes): Fine, make it quick!

(Jack nods and fumbles with the map before he finally unfolds it. Lex leans over it impatiently.)

Lex: What's this?

Jack: I want to install wires at the here, here and here. If these doors are opened, the wire sends a signal and triggers an alarm. You know like the trip wires we had in the mall.

Lex: But we need to get in and out of those doors.

Jack: That's why I only hook up those wires during the night. At day we'll still need a guard, but everyone could sleep during the night. And we'd know if someone was trying to attack through that part of the hospital.

Lex: Sounds good. If you want to do it, do it. I have some drinks waiting for me now.

(He grabs his jacket and leaves. Jack sighs, takes the map and leaves as well.)

SCENE 10

(Camera follows Lex out of his room to the main entrance, where Slade, Darryl and KC are already waiting for him.)

Lex: Are we ready, ladies?

KC: Do I have to go?

Slade, Darryl & Lex: YES!

(Darryl grabs his arm and pulls him outside with Slade and Lex following.)

Lex: I'm sick of your face, KC. You need to get that girl out of your head. She's not worth it.

KC: Fuck off, Lex! You don't even know what you're talking about.

Slade: Just think of this as clearing your head. Have some fun.

Darryl: Yea, we're having a guys night out.

(The other three continue to persuade KC as they walk into the city. Camera fades out and back in to show them entering a bar.)

SCENE 11

(Amber, Trudy and Salene all sit in Salene's room. Amber is smiling happily, while Trudy and Salene lean in closer.)

Salene: So?

Amber: So what?

Trudy: So how is it with Bray back?

Salene: I mean, we can see you're happy. Happier than we've seen you in a while, but...

Amber: But you want details? Well, it's great. He adores Bray jr. and we can finally be together like a family. Now that he's here, I realize how much I missed him. I mean, I missed him before, but now I see what I've been missing out on.

Trudy: He is really great with the kids. Brady is completely in love with her uncle Bray.

Salene: And how is it with Jay here? Doesn't he mind?

Amber: He hasn't said much about it. We both know there have been other people, Crow and Jay. I'm not mad at him for being with Crow and he doesn't hold it against me with Jay. I'm glad Jay has been this civil.

Trudy: Have you talked to him after your break-up? He did propose.

Amber: I don't know what to say. I still feel guilty for hurting him.

Salene: He's hanging around with Ebony lately.

Amber: He can do whatever he wants. Actually I'd be really happy if he moved on to. Even f it's with Ebony.

Trudy: I'm sure, it'll all turn out fine.

Amber: I hope so, too.

(Camera moves out the door and cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 12

(Camera cuts to the bird view of a small town. As it zooms in, we can see it's a traditional american western town. Two people are moving in from north and camera zooms in on them. It's a girl with bright pink hair and a blond boy with glasses. Familiar faces.)

Dee: What the hell is this?

Patch: Looks abandoned.

Dee: Why is there a realistic looking western town in the middle of nowhere in New Zealand of all places? Look, there's even a saloon.

(She points at a building and the camera pans around to show it is indeed a saloon. The building next to it says SHERIFF in big letters although the paint has faded.)

Patch: Maybe it's an old film set or something.

Dee: Let's see who the sheriff is then.

(She takes his hand and pulls him along towards the sheriff's office. As soon as they set a foot on the porch, the doors swings open and someone steps out with their face hidden by a big sheriff's hat.)

Patch: Guess we found him.

(The camera pans around to show girls have appeared in the doors and windows of the other buildings. They all have feathers in their hair and here and there we spot familiar faces. Camera turns back to the sheriff, who takes off the hat and reveals herself to be Crow.)

Crow: What do you want? This is private territory.

Patch: S-sorry.

Dee: We're just passing through. We don't mean no harm.

(Some of the girls start laughing.)

Crow (grins): You couldn't if you tried.

Patch: We're actually looking for my brothers. About ten and twelve years old, blond, brown eyes.

Crows (shakes her head): Hasn't come through here.

(Dove jumps out of the windowsill to their right and joins them.)

Dove: We haven't been here long though.

Crow: Dove! That's none of their business.

Dove: I'm just saying. His brothers could be in the city.

Dee: What city?

Dove: That way. (points east) Might take a few days.

Dee: Why did you leave there?

Crow: None of your business.

Patch: Is it safe?

Crow (shrugs): Guess so.

(From one of the windows in the building on the other side of the road, Sparrow whistles.)

Sparrow (shouts): Who are they looking for?

Crow: Sparrow, just keep out of it.

(Sparrow rolls her eyes and disappears from the window.)

Patch: Can we pass through or is that a problem?

Crow: You can, but we will make sure you really leave. Dove, you go with them.

Dove: This way then.

(Crow disappears back into the sheriff's office and Dove leads Patch and Dee down the main road of the little town. In the background Sparrow comes out of the building and runs after them until she catches up.)

Dove: Crow told you to stay out of it.

Sparrow: What does it matter? No one ever comes here, I'm bored.

Dee: What is your tribe called?

Dove: We're the Harpies.

Sparrow: So who are you looking for?

Patch: My brothers. Dylan and Chester were taken by the Technos and I haven't seen them since.

Sparrow: What do they look like?

Patch: They are about ten and twelve, blond and have brown eyes. Chester had this black leather jacket he loved, but I don't know if he still has it.

Sparrow: Oh... When you get to the city, you should go to the hospital.

Dove: To the Mallrats?

Sparrow (nods): Remember the kids?

Dee: Did you say Mallrats?

Sparrow: Yea, you know them.

Patch (smiles): You could say that.

Dee: And you're sure they are there?

Sparrow: Well, I'm not sure, but they have two boys there who fit the description and I guess their names fit, too. I wasn't too interested in them to be fair.

Patch: Thanks, we'll check it out.

(The four of them stop at the edge of the little town. Dove shows them again which way to go before the two Harpies walk back to the rest of their tribe. Patch smiles at Dee.)

Patch: That means they're safe. They can't be better off than with the Mallrats.

Dee: True and even if it's not them. It could be nice to see some old friends again.

Patch: Yea.

(She takes his hand and together they start heading for the city.)

SCENE 13

(Camera pans in from black. The guys are sitting in the bar. The table in front of them already has a few empty shot glasses on it and each of them has a cocktail in their hands.)

Darryl: See this was a great idea.

Slade: I didn't know that I needed this at all.

Lex: Yea? Why did you come then? To see us get wasted and play the sober brother?

Slade: Nah, I had to get out of there. I've been thinking of leaving. I only stayed for Ebony and that isn't going on anymore so...

KC (snickers): You and Ebony... I don't understand why anyone would want to put themselves through that.

(Slade hits him over the head.)

Slade: You don't know her like I do.

KC: Thank God for that!

Darryl (laughs): Yea, I don't envy you either.

Lex: You don't know what you're talking about.

(Slade glares at him, but takes another sip of his drink instead of saying anything.)

Darryl: So where would you go, Slade?

Slade (shrugs): I don't know. Just go and see the world, I guess.

KC: Then why haven't you gone?

Slade: Ruby and Ram. Well, more Ruby. She'd be pissed if I left and I don't like it, when she's mad at me.

Lex (wiggles his eyebrows): Ruby, Ebony, Ruby again?

Slade: It's not like that.

Lex: I'd understand. Ruby is a fine lady.

KC: Why haven't you tried it on with her then?

Lex: Maybe I will.

SCENE 14

(Trudy and Amber are leaving Salene's room. Camera pans around to show Ruby standing in the doorway of her room and watch them go. She smooths down her hair and walks up to Salene's room.)

Ruby: Hey Salene, can we talk?

(Salene turns around and smiles at her.)

Salene: Ruby, hey. Sure, come on in.

(Ruby closes the door behind her and sits next to Salene on the bed.)

Salene: So what's up?

Ruby: I didn't really know, who to talk to about this. There is just a lot going on in my mind right now.

Salene: I've heard you're reading up on medicine.

Ruby: Yes, but that's not what's on my mind.

Salene: Oh... Then what?

Ruby: It's... It's something Slade said the other day about me and Ram. He always makes stupid comments. That we're like an old married couple or that we should kiss and make up, stuff like that.

Salene: And it bothers you?

Ruby: I don't know, I... Not really. I'm just... What if he gives Ram ideas?

Salene: Well, you and Ram are together a lot.

Ruby: Because we're friends. We both needed one.

Salene: But this is Ram we're talking about. Does he even get that kind of feelings for anyone?

Ruby: I think he did really care for Java. You weren't there, when we buried her and Siva. There actually is a lot of feeling behind his whole act.

Salene (smiles): I think you like him a lot. I also think he likes you. Maybe you haven't noticed since you're always together, but he's changed for the better. And I think it's partly because of you.

(Ruby blushes and fights with a huge smile. She gets up.)

Ruby: Thanks for the talk, Salene. It helped a lot.

Salene: I'm glad I could help.

(Ruby slips out of the room and the camera zooms in on her face as a happy smile spreads across her face.)

SCENE 15

(Kayla is in her room reading the Hobbit, but soon puts the book down groaning. She stands in the doorway and looks across the hall where the door to KC's room is open. With a sigh she leaves her room and walks towards the café, but when she walks past Jack and Ellie's room, she pauses. Inside Jack is sitting at his desk and potters around with a radio. She gently knocks on the door frame. Jack looks up annoyed.)

Jack: What is it? I'm kinda busy here.

Kayla: Sorry. I was wondering if I could read in here.

(She holds up the book in her hands.)

Jack: Why? You have your own room.

Kayla: KC is out getting drunk and I'm pretty sure I won't be safe from him when he comes back. A sober KC is trouble enough. Can I hide in here? Please?

Jack (grins): I don't understand how you put with him in the first place.

Kayla: He did safe me from the slave traders. Can I? I won't disturb you.

Jack: Fine.

(He turns back to his work as Kayla closes the door behind her, sits down in a spare chair in a corner of the room and opens her book. Instead of reading she watches Jack work for a while with a smile on her face.)

SCENE 16

(Camera pans in from black to show a small figure jumping from roof to roof on the buildings of the inner city. Camera zooms in and reveals Yara's ginger hair flowing in the wind. She stops at the edge of the roof, she's on as it is a rather big jump to the next building. She looks down into the alley and is about to turn back to get an inrun before the jump, but then stops. She looks down again and the camera zooms in on a guy curled up next to a pile of garbage.)

SCENE 17

(Ebony is in her room practising on her punching bag, when a knock is heard on the door.)

Ebony: Who is it?

(Jay pokes his head in. Surprised Ebony stops punching the bag.)

Ebony: Jay? What are you doing here? I thought I was annoying you with my company.

Jay (shrugs): Not as much as I thought.

Ebony: Are you saying, you missed me?

Jay: Not exactly how I would put it.

(He closes the door and crosses the room to sit on her bed.)

Jay: I thought we were friends again. Wasn't that what you said?

Ebony: I guess something like that may have slipped out of my mouth. Any special reason you are here now though?

Jay: Not really. It might actually be nice with a friend.

Ebony: Oh? I thought you were getting along perfectly with everyone.

Jay: Since Bray's back that has changed. It's like the two of us can't co-exist in this tribe.

Ebony: Bray has always been someone who got all of the attention. If he wanted it or not.

Jay (sarcastically): Poor guy.

Ebony (laughs): You better watch out or people might think you're jealous of him.

Jay (rolls his eyes): I think I'm over it. I broke up with her after all.

Ebony: You got out of a sinking ship in time. That's all.

Jay: Well, I got out, that's the important part.

(Ebony sits down next to him and starts to undo the bandages around her knuckles.)

Ebony: So you're over Amber?

Jay (Shrugs): I guess. No use in pining over something you can't have.

Ebony: That sounds awfully rational for a guy who usually likes to follow his heart no matter the consequences.

Jay: Look how well that worked out for me.

Ebony: So you're no fun anymore?

(She leans in closer, as the last of the bandages falls to the floor. Gently she places two fingers on his cheek.)

Ebony: I can't wind you up?

Jay: Ebony... do you think this is a good idea?

Ebony: We're both adults, we can make our own decisions. (smiles) You know how good we were.

(He hesitates, but then leans in and their lips meet in a passionate kiss. They fall down on the bed as the camera pans to black.)

SCENE 18

(Back in the bar, the guys have gotten extremely drunk by now. The table in front of them is littered with empty bottles and glasses and they are all in a great mood. Slade raises his glass.)

Slade: Let's drink to bein single

KC: Who needs women anyway.

Lex: Thass the spirit

(They clink glasses and drink, while Darryl shakes his head at them.)

Darryl: Gel's alright.

KC: You have to say that.

Lex (laughs): Juss alright? I ss-sink you doin somethin wrong.

Darryl (glares at him): Shut up!

Slade: She's a pretty ssing though.

Lex: Know who else is pretty. Kayla.

(The others agree and then they turn to KC.)

Lex: You sssink sso, too. 'Ight, KC?

KC (shrugs): Guess so.

Slade: Why don' you try it then? She's totally in to you.

KC: Wha?

Darryl (nods): Totally!

Lex: Yea, man, you should try it. Clear your brian.

KC (laughs): Get my sh-sh-shagras aligned?

Lex: Chakras! Iss good for your karma.

(KC grabs a bottle and fills up his glass again.)

KC: Ok, but juss one... one more for the road.

(He downs the drink and then slams the glass down on the table and struggles to get up.)

SCENE 19

(Bray, Ryan and Trudy sit on the sofas in the entrance hall and talk.)

Ryan: So who is this Patch guy?

Trudy: Oh he's lovely. A very quiet and kind guy. I really hope, we find him, so he can be reunited with Dylan and Chester.

Bray: So he was a Mallrat?

Trudy: For a while yes. He is a bit like Jack. You know, with the computer stuff and, well, smart. We were running a hospital in the mall, because people in the city were fighting. Patch was really good at it.

Ryan: So he was a doctor?

Trudy: Hardly, but he figured things out. He left with Dee to look for his brothers.

Bray: Who's Dee?

Trudy: She was a Mozzie, but her whole tribe was captured by the Technos.

Bray: A Mozzie? I thought they hated the Mallrats.

Trudy: They did, but with the Technos, there was a better enemy.

Ryan: Anyone else we don't know about?

Trudy: Ebony's sisters. They were with the Technos, Ram's wives.

Ryan: Ebony has sisters? I would never have guessed that.

Bray: They didn't get along. Where are they now?

Trudy: Dead. It's a sore subject around here.

Ryan: Why?

(Trudy looks around and then continues talking in a low voice. She fills them in on all the Mallrats that came and went in their absence.)

SCENE 20

(Camera pans in to show Jack working on the radio and attaching wires to it. In the background Kayla is reading her book. Jack sighs and turns around to her, she looks up from her book expectantly.)

Kayla: What is it?

Jack: I'm just wondering... Why would you hide in here?

Kayla: Why not?

Jack: Just that we don't really talk.

Kayla (smiles): Doesn't that make this an even better hiding place then? KC would never think, I'd hide in here.

Jack: I guess.

Kayla: What are you working on? If you don't mind me asking.

Jack: A new security system. These wires will trigger an alarm, when somebody enters without our consent.

Kayla: Sounds interesting. How does it work?

Jack: Come here.

(She puts the book down and walks over to him. He starts explaining to her how the wires are connected correctly and just a tiny vibration of the wire will trigger the alarm. He demonstrates and the radio plays a loud screeching noise. Kayla puts her hands over her ears and Jack quickly turns it off.)

Kayla: That sound could raise the dead.

Jack: Good. Maybe it can wake Lex then, if someone sets of the alarm.

Kayla: Can I help you somehow?

Jack: How good are you with a screwdriver?

Kayla (shrugs): Average.

Jack: Average is good enough for me.

(He hands her a screwdriver and gives her instructions on how to take care of the second radio for the other alarmsystem.)

SCENE 21

(Camera cuts to the warehouses, where Yara and Noel sit next to the guy, who was lying in the alley. He has dark bruises on his face and dried blood in his hair.)

Noel: How long was he lying there?

Yara: I don't know, a few hours maybe.

Noel: And you brought him here all by yourself? You're stronger than I thought.

Yara (grins): It wasn't easy, but I managed. I always do.

Noel (smiles): You're a tough kid.

(She punches him in the shoulder and it seems to actually have hurt him, when he rubs the spot. The boy stirs and slowly blinks.)

Yara: Are you feeling better?

Boy: Who are you?

Noel: I'm Noel, that's Yara. She found you in the alley and brought you here. What happened to you?

Yara: You're safe here.

Boy: I was attacked. There was this group of kids. I tried to run, but they were faster. I don't remember much.

Noel: You can stay here until you feel better.

Yara: What's your name?

Boy: It's Ben. Thanks for helping me.

Yara: That's what we do.

(She smiles down at him and camera cuts to black.)

SCENE 22

(Lex, Slade, Darryl and KC stumble into the hospital. Lex immediately heads for his room, while the others encourage KC a little bit more.)

(Camera cuts to Ebony's room, where she and Jay are just now putting on their clothes again. Jay pulls his shirt over his head and then stops at the door.)

Jay: Ebony, this...

Ebony (laughs): Didn't you say, you were all about rationality now?

Jay: Yes, but I... uhm... I don't want to hurt you again.

Ebony: Don't sweat it. We were just having a little bit of fun.

(She closes her belt and then walks past him to open the door and see him out. She leans in and whispers into his ear.)

Ebony: We should do this again.

Jay: We should.

(Camera pans around to show Slade standing in front of his room. He's stopped dead in his tracks and watches Ebony and Jay. His face scrunches up in anger as he starts stumbling towards them.)

Slade (shouts): What the hell?!

Jay: Slade?

Slade: What are you doin'? Thass my... I...

(Instead of explaining himself he takes a swing and hits Jay hard in the face. Jay stumbles backwards and holds a hand to his face.)

Ebony: Slade! Stop that!

(She steps in and prevents Slade from hitting Jay again.)

Jay: I thought you two...

Ebony: We are. I don't know, what's going on.

Slade: Get away from her! She's my... my girl.

Ebony: I'm not!

(Alerted by the noise the other Mallrats are starting to come out of their rooms. Ruby quickly walks over and ushers the kids back into their rooms and then drags Slade into his room with the help of Ram. Ebony just shrugs and disappears into her room. Jay is still holding his face and starts to walk towards the bathroom.)

SCENE 23

(Meanwhile Kayla has returned to her room and is getting ready for bed, when someone knocks on the door. She rolls her eyes.)

Kayla: I'm sleeping.

(There's a shuffle from outside, so she walks over and opens the door anyway. KC grins at her, before pushing past her and sitting down on her bed.)

Kayla: KC, go away! You're drunk.

KC: Come 'ere!

Kayla: No! We can talk tomorrow, when you're sober.

KC: Juss a sec.

(She moves a little closer and KC seizes the opportunity to grab her hand and pull her towards him. She loses her balance and falls on top of him, which he sees as an invitation to kiss her.)

Kayla. KC, no!

(She hits him until he lets go of her and quickly brings some space between them.)

Kayla: What the hell did you do that for?  
>KC: Juss you know.<p>

Kayla: No, I don't. What's been going on with you? I know you just did that because you're drunk and who knows what kind or garbage you guys were talking about.

KC: They sai' you liked me.

Kayla (rolls her eyes): God, I hate you, when you're drunk. Otherwise you wouldn't have believed that crap.

KC: So you don' like me? Iss okay. Sparrow din' either.

Kayla: Of course I like you. We're best friends and you know that, idiot. What happened with you and Sparrow.

KC: She left, thass what happen'. Juss like tha'. Poof!

(He looks up at her wide-eyed and mouths 'poof' again. He does it over and over until he starts to sob quietly. Kayla sits down next to him and pulls him into a hug.)

Kayla: It'll be alright. I promise.

(Camera zooms out on them hugging and cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 24

(Camera cuts to Jay standing in the bathroom and holding a wet towel to his face where Slade punched him. Salene walks into the bathroom not noticing him at first, she jumps, when she does.)

Salene: Oh sorry, Jay. I didn't want to-

Jay: It's okay. Do you need to... Err should I leave?

Salene: That's alright. I was just having a bad dream and...

(She goes to wash her face in the sink.)

Salene: What happened to you?

Jay: Didn't you hear?

Salene (shakes her head): Hear what?

Jay: Slade punched me. Looks like he still has feeling for Ebony and doesn't like me talking to her.

Salene: Oh. Is there anything going on with you and her?

Jay (hesitates): No. Just friends.

Salene (smiles): Should I take a look?

(She points at his face. Jay lowers the towel so she can get a good look. His left cheek is swollen and the skin around his chin is turning purple.)

Salene: Ouch. He got you good.

Jay: Didn't think he would be able to hit this hard. The man is drunk as a skunk.

Salene: Better put the towel back on it.

Jay: You want to grab a drink before going back to bed?

Salene: Sure.

(The two of them leave the bathroom and head for the café.)

SCENE 25

(Music plays through the length of this scene. Camera shows Ellie and Alice sitting around a small fire and cooking dinner. Camera cuts to Patch and Dee, who sit under a tree at the edge of a forest. They are huddled together under a blanket. Camera then cuts to the warehouses where most of the tribe sits at a long table and eats together. At one end of the table Yara and Noel talk to Ben. Camera then cuts to the hospital. It moves through the empty entrance hall, shows Ryan on guard duty, moves along the closed doors of the private rooms and then shows Jay and Salene talking in the café, before cutting to the city. Three people are walking through the main road, looking into the few cars that have broken down there and have since been trashed. Suddenly the shortest of the three figures waves her arms to get the attention of the others and they all run off the road and hide in the bushes next to it. Camera cuts to black.)


	21. Episode 21

Episode 21

SCENE 1

(The sun is rising and we see Alice and Ellie walking up a hill.)

Ellie: So about the pregnancy...

Alice: What about it?

Ellie: What are your thoughts? I mean, it's a baby. Are you ready for that?

Alice: It's not like I could get an abortion even if I wanted to. When the baby comes, I'll be ready.

Ellie: And what about the father? Liam.

Alice: What about him? He's vanished.

Ellie: Do you want to find him?

Alice: So he can lie to me some more? No, I'm going to do this alone.

Ellie: Not alone. You have me.

(She takes Alice's hand and squeezes it.)

Alice: Thanks, Ellie.

Ellie: Alice, look!

(She points at the camera, which then pans around to show a long and low building surrounded by a high mesh-wire fence, but parts of the fence have been torn down. Surrounding the building are fields that once bore crops, but now everything is abandoned and weeds are growing on the fields instead.)

Ellie: We're here.

SCENE 2

(Camera moves around a darkened room and zooms in on the bed. Darryl tosses in his sleep before waking up. He groans and rubs his eyes.)

Darryl (mutters): Fuck...

(The door is opened and light streams into the rooms. Darryl groans some more and hides beneath the covers.)

Darryl: Go away!

(Gel closes the door and sits on the bed next to him.)

Gel: That is no way to greet your girlfriend, is it?

Darryl: It's too early. Let me sleep.

Gel: It's past noon, you've slept all day. How much did you drink?

Darryl: They kept ordering drinks, it's not my fault.

(Gel rolls her eyes and pulls the covers away, so she can look at Darryl. He looks up at her with puppy eyes.)

Darryl: Why don't you come to bed with me?

Gel: No way! You reek. Get your butt out of bed, clean up and then we can talk.

Darryl: Can't we take a break today? Just let the day go by.

Gel: No, that's boring.

(She stands up and heads for the door. Just before leaving she turns back to Darryl, who has already disappeared under the covers again.)

Gel: I'll be back later and you better be up when I do.

Darryl (muffled from under the covers): Or what?

Gel: You'll see.

(She leaves and camera zooms in on Darryl, who pulls the covers tight around himself and pouts.)

SCENE 3

(Ruby and Slade are sitting in his room. She's fiddling with a piece of paper on which she has written notes and drawn the human bones, while Slade is standing at the window looking out.)

Ruby: I thought you were over Ebony.

Slade: How am I supposed to talk to you about her? I didn't think you want to hear it.

Ruby: That's in the past, Slade. We're friends now and you can talk to me about everything.

Slade (smiles): I'm glad to hear that.

Ruby: So tell me about you and Ebony.

Slade: I don't know what to say. It's over and it's stupid to still be hung up on her. She's not one to give second chances.

Ruby: How did you break up?

Slade: She said, she was sick of me. We were fighting about you at that time and she said something about Josh. Maybe she didn't love me at all.

Ruby: She seemed to care about you a lot. But then she's Ebony. You never know with her.

Slade: Yeah... I can't believe she's getting it on with Jay now.

Ruby: Maybe he's just trying to get over Amber. Look, I don't know, but maybe you should talk to Ebony?

Slade: No, I can't do that. If I go back to her begging, she'll be completely put off by me. I shouldn't have drunken so much. No one was supposed to know this.

Ruby: Well, now everyone knows.

(Slade sighs and buries his face in his hands.)

Slade: I have to get over her.

Ruby: So you're not going to fight for love?

Slade: Stop mocking me, Ruby. I know a lost battle when I see one.

Ruby: I wasn't mocking.

(Slade waves at her dismissively and goes back to look out the window. Ruby rolls her eyes at him and returns to reading her notes.)

SCENE 4

(Meanwhile Ebony and Jay are just leaving the hospital and walking towards the city. Jay's cheek is swollen and has a blueish-purple colour now.)

Ebony: He got you good, huh?

Jay: It seems to amuse you.

Ebony (shrugs): It's not every day someone gets into a fight over me.

Jay: Oh, is that how a guy impresses you?

Ebony (laughs): Maybe if he hadn't been in such a miserable shape. It doesn't really speak for you that a drunken idiot could land a punch on you. As former commander of the Technos shouldn't you be in a better shape?

Jay: I wasn't prepared for that. I thought he was doing just fine with your break-up.

Ebony: That's what we all thought. Poor guy...

(She flicks her hair over her shoulder and grins at Jay.)

Ebony: He didn't scare you off, did he?

Jay: Why should he? We're just friends, right?

Ebony: Friends plus, I'd say.

Jay: Are you going to do something about Slade?

Ebony: What should I do? Say sorry for moving on? He'll get over it.

(She shakes her head and walks on. Camera zooms in on her face as a small smile creeps on her face.)

SCENE 5

(The kids are standing in a circle in the entrance hall. Chester and Dylan are wearing their jackets and it seems the others have just stopped them.)

Mouse: You can't go!

Chester: What? Why not?

Mouse: We don't want you, too.

Sammy: And Amber said you have to stay.

Chester: Oh... We're just going into the city. We can't leave here until Ellie and Alice are back, but we can go see if someone in the city knows where Patch is.

Mouse: I thought you were sneaking out!

Dylan: No, we don't go without saying goodbye.

Lottie: Can I come?

Chester (shrugs): Sure.

Sammy: Why don't we all go?

(Sammy, Mouse and Lottie run back to get their jackets and return shortly afterwards. The little group then goes and heads for the city.)

SCENE 6

(In the café Trudy, Salene, Gel and Kayla are sitting around a table giggling and talking in hushed voices.)

Salene: It was a good hit, I have to say that.

Trudy: Have you seen Jay? His face looks like a plum.

Salene: That's what you get, when you hang around Ebony. Nothing good comes out of it.

Kayla: You guys always say that, but since I've been here, she hasn't really done anything bad. I mean, she's not a very nice person, but...

Trudy: Stick around and you'll see.

Gel: So Ebony now has two guys swooning over her? How unfair.

Trudy (rolls her eyes): You have Darryl, isn't that enough?

Gel (shrugs): Having another one would keep him on his toes. I bet he wouldn't go get wasted with stupid Lex then.

Kayla: Oh come on, let him have some fun. But yea, stupid Lex.

Salene (raises an eyebrow): What did he do this time?

Kayla: It's okay. Nothing really.

Trudy: Go on, spill!

Gel: Tell us! Oh, did he make a move on you?

Kayla: No. Well, he did, but that was ages ago.

Salene (laughs): I think he has tried it on with every girl in the tribe. Except Lottie and Mouse maybe.

Kayla: He and the other guys gave KC some ill advice yesterday.

Gel: About what?

Kayla (shakes her head): It's stupid. Let's just say, I had to fight off a drunken KC last night.

Trudy: So is something going on with you two?

Kayla: No, he was just drunk. Otherwise he'd known better. At least I hope so.

(Camera zooms in on her sullen face before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 7

(Camera pans around the forest until it lands on Dee and Patch. They look exhausted and Patch nearly falls as he stumbles over a root.)

Dee: I think we're lost.

Patch: The forest has to end sometime, doesn't it?

Dee: Not if we go in circles, it doesn't.

Patch: How about we mark the trees? Then we can make sure, we don't get lost.

(Dee pulls out a pocket knife and cuts an X into a nearby tree.)

Dee: Like that?

Patch (nods): I wonder if there are people living here.

Dee: Like the Gaians?

Patch: For instance.

Dee: Doesn't look like it. Actually, I hope not. A tribe could mean trouble.

(Patch takes her hand and looks around before pointing in one direction.)

Patch: You think that's the right way?

Dee: Let's check it out.

(Camera zooms out of them walking away and pans to black.)

SCENE 8

(Amber and Bray are sitting on the floor of their room. In front of them on a blanket sits their son and plays with some dolls. Amber is leaning into Bray.)

Amber: This is perfect. We're finally a family, like it's supposed to be.

Bray: I couldn't be any happier.

(He caresses her face and pulls her in for a gentle kiss. Bray Jr. gurgles and then starts hitting Bray with the doll he's holding. Laughing Bray gets a hold of his hands.)

Bray: Hey, hey, little guy. No hitting, daddy.

Amber: No hitting in general. It's not nice.

Bray Jr.: Hehehe Da! Da-Da.

Bray: He's going to say Daddy any day now.

Amber: Shouldn't he say mummy first.

Bray: Are you getting jealous?

(He tickles her.)

Bray: It's easier for babies to say Daddy, so it's usually their first word. Come on, Junior, say Daddy. Daddy.

(Bray Jr. giggles and crawls towards Amber, who cuddles him in her arms.)

Bray Jr: Dada! Dada!

Amber: You might be right.

Bray: He'll probably be a complete mummy's boy anyway. With me missing so much of his life.

Amber: Don't worry about that, Bray. He's only a year old. When he's older, he won't even remember that you were gone.

Bray: But I will remember. I'll always know, I missed out on a part of his life.

(She kisses him on the cheek and places a hand on his thigh.)

Amber: Stop beating yourself up about it. There's so much yet to come and you'll be around for it.

(Camera zooms out on the happy family.)

SCENE 9

(Camera cuts to Sammy, Lottie and Mouse who follow a few steps behind Chester and Dylan. The two brothers are asking people questions and showing them the picture of Patch, while the other kids enjoy to be outside in the city.)

Sammy: Do you think, we're going to find Patch here?

Lottie (shakes her head): No. We'd heard if someone was looking for Dylan and Chester, wouldn't we?

Mouse: Maybe Patch and Dee just arrived. That could happen.

Sammy: What do you think happens, when they do find him?

Mouse: Then Patch and Dee live with us in the hospital.

Lottie: But what if they don't want to? What if Chester and Dylan leave?

Mouse: They wouldn't. We're friends.

Sammy: We were friends, when you left for the treehuggers.

Mouse: That was different. The city was getting scary.

(Suddenly a girl comes up to them and grabs Lottie's arm. The younger girl quickly pulls away.)

Lottie: Hey!

Girl: Sorry. I'm... I'm looking for my friend. She's like this tall, with short purple hair. She's a Skyglider like me (points at the tribal markings on her face depicting wind).

Sammy: We haven't seen her.

Girl: Felicitas has been gone for days now.

Mouse: We're looking for a friend, too.

Girl: Have they also disappeared? I've heard about a lot of people going missing.

Lottie: Really?

(The girl nods and points at something behind them. They turn around and see a missing poster with the face of a young boy.)

Girl: Happens all the time now.

Sammy: Like the Consilium?

Girl: Everybody knows, the Harpies took care of them. But then again, nobody knows what happened to those girls either.

Lottie: They left.

Girl: How do you know that?

Lottie: We're Mallrats. They told us.

(The girl frowns at them, but then walks off to ask other people if they've seen her friend.)

Sammy: That was a lie, Lottie. They didn't tell us.

Lottie: Sparrow told KC, that's kind of like telling us.

(They look around and notice Chester and Dylan have gotten farther away, so they run to catch up with them. The camera pans around and zooms in on the missing poster.)

SCENE 10

(Camera cuts to Jack and Ellie's room. The desk has been pushed into the middle of the room and Jack and Kayla sit on opposite sides of it, working on the tripwires for the doors. Jack talks without looking up and without stopping his work.)

Jack: So you connect the red wire with the radio here and then the yellow wire comes in like this. See, they have to meet here...

(Kayla smiles at him as he speaks and her eyes follow all of his motions. His voice slowly fades out as she stares at him. After a few seconds Kayla snaps out of it and Jack's ramblings are audible again. Kayla resumes her work and then shows it to him.)

Kayla: Is this right?

Jack: Yea, that looks about right. We might be able to set them up tonight.

Kayla: Awesome!

(He nods and focuses on his work again. Camera pans out.)

SCENE 11

(Lex and Darryl are sitting in the café, curing their hangover with a cup of coffee as KC walks in. When they see him big grins appear on their faces and Lex whistles. KC glares at them and then walks over to pull up a seat at their table.)

Lex: So how did it go? Did you get lucky?

(KC punches him hard in the arm.)

Lex: What the hell was that for? If you want a fight, you can have it!

(He raises his own hand to strike KC, but the younger boy doesn't react to it and Lex lowers his arm again.)

Darryl: So?

KC: Why the fuck would you give me such stupid advice?

Lex: So it didn't go well.

KC: Of course it didn't go well! Why do I even listen to you guys. Especially you, Darryl, you should know how Kayla and I work.

Darryl: Sorry? I guess.

KC: I can't believe I listened to you guys.

Lex (smirks): So what happened?

KC (shakes his head): Thank God, I didn't ruin our friendship.

Darryl: She didn't like you making a move on her?

KC: Not at all.

(Lex frowns and takes a long swig of his coffee.)

Lex: Is she... Like, does she even like men?

KC: What?

Lex: You know, she didn't want me and she doesn't want you... Maybe she doesn't want any man at all.

KC (shrugs): I don't know... Wait! Did you make a move on her?

Lex (smiles): Had to try, didn't I?

KC: You're unbelievable.

(He shakes his head, while Lex just grins and leans back in his chair as the camera fades out.)

SCENE 12

(Jay and Ebony are just entering the hospital after their walk, as Ryan leaves the control room, where he was on guard duty. He spots the two of them and walks up to them.)

Ryan: Hey Jay. Can I have a word with you?

Jay: Uh... sure.

(He turns to Ebony. She smiles and continues to walk.)

Ebony: I'll see you later.

(Ryan waits until she's gone and then turns back to Ebony.)

Jay: Let me guess, you want to talk about Ebony?

Ryan: Yea... I mean, are you sure, you want to get into that?

Jay (smiles): That's none of your business, Ryan. Ebony and I have history. I think, I can handle her.

Ryan: So you're together now?

Jay: Like I said, that's none of your business.

Ryan: I'm just worried.

Jay: Well, don't be. How's your arm?

Ryan: It gets better.

Jay: And apart from that? Looks like you have a lot of time on your hands, if you can worry about me and Ebony.

Ryan (shrugs): I don't know. To be honest, I don't even know, what I was expecting when I came back. Not this.

Jay (frown): What do you mean?  
>Ryan: I mean that I feel left out. So many things have changed and I feel like everyone has somebody and I'm just here. In the way.<p>

Jay: I know what you mean. But you're not in the way, Ryan. Everyone is happy that you're back. I'm happy you're here.

Ryan (smiles): Thanks. That really means a lot.

Jay: Come on.

(He puts an arm around Ryan's shoulders and leads him into the café.)

SCENE 13

(Alice and Ellie are walking through the seemingly abandoned work camp. The building has been stripped of any useful items and sprayed with graffiti.)

Alice: How did you find Dylan and Chester in this dump in the first place?

Ellie: That was months ago. It wasn't that bad back then.

Alice: So what now? Do we just leave again?

Ellie (shrugs): Guess so.

(They turn around and leave the building, but outside a small group of people have gathered now. They surround them and one boy obviously their leader steps forward. Alice and Ellie exchange glances and prepare for a fight.)

Leader: Who are you? What do you want?

Ellie: We mean no harm. We're just looking for a friend.

Leader: What friend? One of your Technos.

Alice (laughs): Do we look like Technos to you?

Leader: Techno scum comes here all the time. In the hopes of finding the camp up and running, trying to find their friends.

Ellie: There are still Technos out there?

Leader: Looks like it.

Alice: We're not Technos and our friend isn't either. His name is Patch. He might have come here to look for his little brothers, Dylan and Chester?

(The leader turns back to his friends, they talk quietly to each other and shake their heads.)

Leader: He hasn't been here.

Ellie: Well, then we leave again. If that is alright.

(She steps forward, but the people surrounding them don't budge. The leader grins.)

Leader: You see, we have to look out for ourselves. We can't just let strangers come wandering in and out of here.

Alice (quietly): Ellie, you ready?

(Ellie nods and in the same moment Alice drives her elbow into the guy to her left. Ellie dodges the leader and kicks his legs out from under him before running after Alice, who's doing the main part of the fighting until they just run from the little tribe. Camera zooms out on them as they are chased.)

SCENE 14

(Camera pans in on Gel walking down the corridor. She passes Darryl's room, the door is open and the room is empty, so she keeps on walking, until she gets to Kayla's room. The brunette is standing over a pile of laundry and sorting it. Gel smiles and knocks on the door frame. Kayla turns around with a huge smile, which then fades a little, when she recognizes Gel.)

Kayla: Oh, it's you.

Gel: Thank you. Were you expecting someone?

Kayla: Not really.

Gel: Didn't look like it.

(Kayla hesitates, but then shakes her head and focuses on the laundry again.)

Kayla: Doesn't really matter.

Gel: I guess you do this all the time.

Kayla (blushes): What do you mean?

Gel: Laundry. (points at it) You're always outside digging in the dirt.

Kayla (smiles): Oh, yea. (pauses) Hey, Gel. Do you think I could borrow some clothes from you?

Gel: What? No!

Kayla: Not for work. For when I want to be pretty.

Gel: Why would you want to be pretty? Do you have your eyes set on someone?

Kayla (blushes): No, just... Maybe I need a make-over.

Gel: Look, I'm the first to suggest make-overs. And you really don't need one. You're beautiful.

Kayla: Thank you, Gel.

(Gel takes Kayla's hand and pulls her down to sit on the bed.)

Gel: I don't believe you. Something is going on. You can tell me.

Kayla: I really can't. If somebody finds out...

Gel: I can keep a secret.

Kayla: But... you always gossip and...

Gel (laughs): I can still keep secrets.

Kayla: Gel, I don't want to talk about it. I promise, I'll tell you, if I need someone to talk to.

Gel: Fine!

(Gel gets up and leaves the room. Kayla sighs, she looks sad.)

Kayla (quietly to herself): I'm sorry, but no one can know.

SCENE 15

(Camera pans in and shows Slade lying outstretched on his bed staring at the ceiling.)

_FLASHBACK _

_(Ebony leans in to Jay and Slade staggers towards them, shouting drunkenly at them.)_

_Slade: What the hell?! _

_Jay: Slade?_

_Slade: What are you doin'? Thass my... I..._

_(Slade punches Jay.)_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

(Slade rubs his eyes and hides his face in his hands.)

Slade: I'm never drinking again.

_FLASHBACK _

_(Slade and Ebony are lying on their bed talking.)_

_Slade: I'd know another thing or two to keep you occupied._

_Ebony (smirks): And what is that?_

_(She leans down and kisses him passionately. Slade's hands roam over her body, before helping her to get rid of her shirt.)_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

(Slade groans and rolls over so his face is buried in the pillow. Camera then cuts to Ebony, who is sitting in her room. She sits on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest and smiling to herself.)

(Pictures flash over the screen of her and Slade kissing for the first time, them on the boat as they leave the city, them fighting, the break-up and then Slade punching Jay.)

(The smile on Ebony's face just grows, before she blinks a few times and puts the pillow down. She moves over to her punching back and kicks it a few times to clear her mind.)

SCENE 16

(Camera cuts to the school that is now abandoned since the Consilium disappeared. A group of people led by Kierce walks up to it. Kierce stops in front of the building and turns around to his friends.)

Kierce: This is a place of lies! People made fools out of us here. Let's smash it!

(They run into the school, smashing windows with bats or throwing stones through them. They run through the corridors and classrooms like a wild horde and kick in doors, throw desks and chairs out of the windows and spray paint the walls and blackboards. They do this shouting and singing. Two girls even climb on top of the desks and dance in euphoria. Kierce watches them proudly. Camera zooms in on his face before fading to black.)

SCENE 17

(Camera cuts in from black to Trudy and Brady walking down the corridor. They check the rooms of Mouse, Sammy, Lottie, Dylan and Chester and finally end up going to Amber. Amber is sitting on the little sofa next to Bray Jr's crib and reads a book to her son.)

Amber:... 'But our fish said 'No! No! Make the cat go away!'

(She stops reading, when she notices Trudy and Brady and closes the book.)

Trudy: I'm sorry. We don't want to disturb, but have you seen Sammy and the others? Brady and I were looking for them, but they seem to have disappeared.

Amber (shakes her head): No. Maybe they went out.

Trudy: By themselves?

Amber: The city is safe now. They can do that.

Brady: Can I go?

Trudy: No, you can't go by yourself yet.

Brady: When?

Trudy: When you're older.

(She picks up her daughter and sits on the sofa with Amber. Bray Jr squeals with delight and reaches for Brady.)

Trudy: Maybe they should get something to do.

Amber: Like what? They are already on the rota.

Trudy: But I'm thinking about their future. Since Brady is getting older now, I was thinking about her learning to read and write and it got me thinking about the other kids. Do you know how good they are?

Amber: Probably even worse than Cloe and Patsy were when we tried teaching them.

Trudy: Don't you think, we should do something about it?

Amber: I do want the best for them... but we'd need a better plan than last time. And do you think we could get them to agree? I don't want to force them.

Trudy: I'm positive Mouse and Dylan would be willing to learn. The older ones I'm not so sure about.

Amber: And what are we going to teach them? Reading and writing should be on the top of the list.

Trudy: And maths. I was actually quite good at maths. I could do that.

Amber: That's great, because I'm not very good at it. I'll think about it and then we can talk to them. See if they're up for it. Now I have to put Junior down.

Trudy: Alright. Brady, shall we go see what Ryan and Ruby are making for dinner?

(Trudy and Brady leave and Amber picks up her son and places him in his crib. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 18

(The camera follows Darryl as he leaves the café, he walks along all the doors to the private rooms, he walks past Gel's room, but then stops as he notices the door is ajar. Smiling he pushes it open to find Gel lying on the bed flicking through a magazine.)

Darryl: There you are! I was here just a second ago.

Gel: I just came back from Kayla's. What did you want?

Darryl: Well, you said, you'd come by later and I was expecting you.

(Gel looks up from the magazine and frowns.)

Gel: I don't check up on you.

Darryl: That's not what I meant. I have a surprise for you.

(She immediately throws the magazine to the floor and rushes towards him. He laughs at her excitement and takes her hand to pull her into his room, which is right next door. A table has been set up in the middle of the room and there are candles everywhere.)

Darryl: You keep talking about that date I owe you and without any restaurants around, this is the best I could do.

Gel: Oh, Darryl! This is perfect.

(She throws her arms around him and kisses him. The kiss deepens until Darryl gently pushes her away.)

Darryl: We can do that later, babe. Right now there is dinner waiting.

Gel: Did you cook it?

Darryl (laughs): No. I got Ruby to help me.

Gel: So it's safe.

(She pokes her tongue out at him and lets him lead her to the table. He gets the chair for her before sitting down himself and pours juice for them both.)

Gel (grins): No wine?

Darryl: Do you mind? Oh God, of course you mind. I'm sorry. I'll-

Gel: Stop it! I was just teasing. Juice is perfect.

(He smiles and raises his glass, so does she.)

Darryl: To our first real date.

Gel: To my amazing boyfriend.

(Darryl blushes as they clink glasses. The camera zooms out as the couple beams at each other.)

SCENE 19

(Camera fades in from black to the old Harpies camp. It all looks like it did, the last time we saw it, only that the cages are empty. Voices are heard and the snapping of twigs, the camera pans around to Dee and Patch that are just arriving at the camp side.)

Dee: Looks like someone lives her after all.

(Patch walks towards the fire place and turns back to Dee.)

Patch: Lived. There hasn't been a fire in a while here.

(Dee goes to the tree house nearest to her, but even before she climbs the ladder, she wrinkles her nose. She sniffs the air for a while.)

Dee: Something smells here. No wonder they left.

(Patch seems to have smelled it, too. They both walk through the camp trying to figure out the source. Suddenly Dee screams and Patch runs towards her. She stands in front of one of the cages. The only one that isn't empty. Just like all the other cages the door has been opened, but the rotting body of Kaelem still lies in there. Patch and Dee immediately step away from it.)

Patch: We can't stay here.

Dee: What happened to him? Why didn't he leave?

(Patch points out the stained shirt.)

Patch: He was injured.

(They turn away and move to the other end of the camp. They are both clearly shaken up by the image. Patch breathed heavily trying to calm his stomach, but it doesn't work. He doubles over and retches. It takes all of Dee's strength to not do the same.)

Dee: This is horrible. Who would do something like this?

Patch: They could at least have buried him.

Dee: I don't know about you, but I think we should move on quickly. I don't want to stay here any longer.

Patch: I agree. Let's get out of here.

(They need a few seconds to orientate them and then start of running away from the camp.)

SCENE 20

(Camera pans around an empty road and then zooms in on two figures emerging from the tall grass. Alice and Ellie are still breathing heavily, but they are also laughing as they walk along the road now.)

Alice: Well... At least we have a nice little story to tell now.

Ellie: I feel bad though. We didn't find Patch.

Alice: Did you think we would?

Ellie (smiles): Not really, but it would have been nice. I feel for them.

Alice: I know. Being away from you was one of the hardest things.

(Ellie hugs her sister and gently brushes her hand over her stomach.)

Ellie: You're never going to be alone again from now on.

Alice: Guess I'll have to say goodbye to the corsets for a while soon.

Ellie: And you kicked butt for the last time in a while today.

Alice: I'm okay with that one. Don't you get tired of fighting? We're always fighting someone.

Ellie: Maybe we can have some peace and quiet now that the Consilium are gone.

Alice: Maybe.

(They walk in silence for a while until Alice grabs Ellie's shoulder.)

Alice: One more thing, Ellie. Don't tell anyone, okay? I'm not ready for the whole tribe to know about me being pregnant.

Ellie: It's your decision.

Alice: Thank you.

SCENE 21

(Lex is sitting on the edge of his bed and polishes his boots. The camera pans around to show Bray standing in the doorway.)

Lex: Come in.

Bray: I didn't...

Lex: No, but I can feel you staring.

(Bray enters the room and sits in a beanbag.)

Lex: What do you want?

Bray: Are you really unhappy I'm back?

Lex: Why do you even care? My opinion never matters to you.

Bray: Well, it won't change anything. But I'd like to know, what I did to piss you off.

(Lex scowls at him and returns to his boots without answering.)

Bray: Lex! I thought we were-

Lex: Friends? Come on, Bray.

Bray: Well, maybe not friends, but we were a good team. We defeated the Chosen together.

Lex: That's true.

Bray: Then what is it?

(Lex throws the boots across the room.)

Lex: It's not you, okay?! Stop making everything about you.

Bray (raises an eyebrow): So...

Lex: You didn't happen to see Tai-San in the mines, did you?

Bray: That's what this is about. You don't like to see me with Amber while Tai-San is still missing.

Lex: That wasn't my question.

Bray (shakes his head): I don't know. Everything from when the Technos took me away and till I woke up at the warehouses is really hazy. I don't remember much.

Lex: That is just great then!

Bray: I'm sorry, Lex. I would help you if I could.

Lex: Maybe Mega lied to me. Maybe he did waste her.

Bray: Don't think that. Don't give up hope.

Lex: Easy for you to say.

(Bray avoids his glare. Camera zooms in on Lex's angry face before fading out.)

SCENE 22

(Salene sits in her dark room, the only light coming from a candle next to her. She's crying and looking at pictures of Pride, Cloe, Patsy and May. She picks one up of her and Pride and sobs loudly. She tries to dry her tears, but every time she does, new form.)

Salene: Why am I always alone? Everyone I care about leaves. Everyone has someone and all I have is pictures and memories.

(The picture falls from her hand as she curls up into a ball, crying harder.)

SCENE 23

(Three people move through the city as the sun sets. One of them is a tall young man with short black hair and dark skin. He has grey and white tribal markings on his right cheek and chin. The other is a boy with fair skin and short brown hair with yellow stripes in going from his temples to the back of his neck. He's shorter than the first one and has yellow tribal markings going from his ears to his cheek bones. The last one is a girl, who is much shorter than both of them. She's also dark-skinned, but fairer than the first boy and has long, wavy brown hair. She has light blue tribal markings on the whole right side of her face.)

(They move until the first boy holds up a hand and they stop. He gestures to the other two. The camera zooms in and we can hear him speaking in a low voice, while looking directly at the other boy. While still gesturing wildly, he's signing.)

Boy: There are voices up there. Maybe we can find out more about this city.

(The girl steps forward, she also signs while speaking.)

Girl: You stay here and watch our backs and Paul and I go check it out.

Boy: That was my plan.

(He stays at the corner and the girl and Paul move closer to the voices, the girl leading the way. They stop and hide behind a pair of barrels. The camera pans around to show Kierce and some of his friends sitting around a fire and eating. We can faintly hear them talking.)

Kierce: It's what happens. First they're all like 'We wanna help you' and 'It's for the best of the city' and then they have us under their thumb and we're the stupid ones. All tribes are the same, they want power and call it security. I say, it's every man for himself now. If you can't survive on your own, you don't have a place in this new world.

(His friends cheer in agreement.)

Kierce: You know the Chosen didn't have it that wrong. Power and Chaos.

(Camera moves back to Paul and the girl. He signs something and so does she, this time without actually talking and only moving her lips. Camera zooms in on her as she crosses her fists and mouths 'Power and Chaos'.)

SCENE 24

(In the café the Mallrats except Gel and Darryl share a meal together. Everyone sits in small groups and talks. At one table Jay and Ebony talk and laugh and as the camera pans around we can see Slade watching them with a sombre expression. Ruby, who sits next to him, gently nudges him.)

Ruby (whispers): It shows.

(Slade gives his head a little shake and returns to his food. Ram sits opposite them, he looks from one to the other and back again.)

Ram: What's going on? Am I not in on a secret?

Slade: Can't handle not being the centre of attention?

Ram (rolls his eyes): Just curious. So are you going to fill me in?

Slade: No, it's fine.

Ram: Ruby?

Ruby (shakes her head): You're smart, you'll figure it out.

Ram (mumbles): I hate you.

(Camera moves to Kayla and KC alone. Kayla looks over to Jack every now and then, who sits with Amber, Bray and Trudy.)

KC: What are you doing?

Kayla: What do you mean?

KC: You're not very focused on your food, are you?

Kayla: Oh... uhm... I was just wondering what Gel and Darryl are up to.

KC: No, you're not.

Kayla: Excuse me?

KC: If you really wanted to know, you'd ask and I'd tell you, they're on a date. But I bet you already figured as much.

Kayla (shrugs): I'm tired. I didn't think.

KC: I know you spent all day with Jack. I also know you can't keep your eyes of him right now.

Kayla: That's not true.

(KC sighs, grips her arm and forces her to look at him.)

KC: Look, Kayla, it's not a good idea. Jack and Ellie are really close and I don't want you to get hurt.

Kayla: I won't.

KC: Kayla... you don't get between two people in love.

(She rolls her eyes at him, wrenches herself free of his grip and leaves the café. Camera pans around to the oblivious Jack before cutting to black.)

SCENE 25

(It's already dark, but Alice and Ellie have not stopped moving. In the distance the shapes of the city can be seen and to their right is the forest, the Harpies lived in. The sisters are too tired to talk and just keep on walking. Suddenly two figures step out of the forest and Ellie quickly pulls Alice down into the ditch again. The voices of the two people travel to them.)

Patch VO: We should rest, Dee. Who knows what we run into in the city in the middle of the night

Dee VO: Can't be any worse than the forest, can it?

Patch VO: Come on, Dee!

(The two sisters quietly move closer until they can make them out. With a big smile Ellie moves towards the two figures. They immediately jump backwards preparing for a fight. Ellie puts up her hands and Alice, who follows her does the same now.)

Ellie: It's alright. It's Ellie and Alice and I believe we've been looking for you.

Dee: Why?

Ellie: Dee, we're Mallrats.

Patch: Mallrats?

Alice: Yea. We were trying to find you. That is if you're Patch.

Patch: That means my brothers really are with you?

Ellie: You bet!

(Camera zooms in on his happy face, before cutting to black.)


	22. Episode 22

Episode 22

SCENE 1

(Camera fades in on a small bed and breakfast. The camera moves inside where a small group of people with white faces is surrounded by people who all are wearing a red A in a red circle either as tribal marking or on their clothes. One girl from the white-faced tribe steps forward.)

Girl: What do you want?

(The other group laughs. A girl with Asian features and extremely long black hair pushes her back with the end of the bat she's holding.)

Anarchist1: Haven't you heard? Times are changing. There's no room for tribes anymore.

Girl: What do you mean? Aren't you a tribe?

Anarchist1: We're not a tribe. We just have common beliefs. We want anarchy.

Girl: Power and chaos?

Anarchist2: No power, no chaos, just freedom! Freedom to those who deserve it.

Anarchist1: You have learned nothing from the virus. This is a new era, the era of the survivors and you Phantoms don't deserve to call yourself that.

(She motions to her friends and they start attacking the little tribe. It's not much of a fight, although the Anarchist give them a fair chance in matching their numbers and only fighting one on one. All but one of the Phantoms are quickly defeated. One boy stands left, he has just knocked a shorter Anarchist to the ground. Anarchist1 hands him her bat.)

Anarchist1: Finish what you started.

Boy: What? Aren't you going to help him?

Anarchist1: He can't survive on his own, he dies. That's the rules of nature.

Boy: I'm not going to kill him.

Anarchist1: You should. It's your job as top predator.

Boy: You're crazy!

(He refuses the bat, looks around at his fallen tribe members. The Anarchists have already started to pile the bodies on a pile although some of them aren't dead yet. The boy dashes towards the exit and the Anarchists step aside to let him through. Anarchist1 shrugs, then slams the butt of her bat into the throat of the fallen Anarchist breaking his windpipe.)

Anarchist2: We're done here.

(They go outside. Some of the Anarchists spread fuel around the bed & breakfast and Anarchist2 lights a match and sets the place on fire. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 2

(Camera cuts to Jay's room. Clothes are strewn on the floor and the camera follows the path of the clothes to the bed. With a loud moan Jay rolls over and reveals Ebony. They are both sweaty and breathing heavily. They lie side by side looking at the ceiling while they try to catch their breath and gather their thoughts. Ebony shifts in bed so she lies on her side and can see Jay's face.)

Ebony: I didn't think you'd be up for it after what happened with Slade.

Jay: Really? Why?

Ebony: Wouldn't the old Jay have been more considerate of his feelings?

Jay: Sure, but I'm not really taking you from him. Just say the word and we stop this.

Ebony: I like your new attitude.

Jay (smirks): Yes? Because it gives you control? Don't get me wrong, Ebony. As soon as this isn't amusing me anymore, it's over.

Ebony: It kind of makes me want to change your mind.

Jay (frowns): You want more than this?

Ebony: Don't be stupid. I meant making you want more.

(Jay rolls his eyes. His hand gently strokes her neck and her collarbone as he places a kiss on her shoulder before he gets out of bed and puts his clothes back on.)

Ebony: You are already done? (grins) You don't want to cuddle?

Jay (laughs): Of course, I want cuddling and breakfast in bed.

(She laughs and gets out of bed as well. Jay throws her pants at her and then pulls his shirt over his head. When she's fully dressed, Ebony stands on tiptoes and kisses Jay. As he pulls away, she bites his lower lip, grins and leaves his room. Camera zooms in on Jay running a finger over his lips.)

SCENE 3

(Jack and Kayla stand around the back door. Jack is connecting wires to the radio, which is now mounted to the wall and steps back proudly.)

Jack: One down, two to go.

Kayla: So you just span this wire across the door every night?

(She holds a coil of fishing line on her hand and places it back on the radio. Jack nods.)

Jack: That's the plan. Now let's go set up the main door.

(He gathers his tools and wires and Kayla picks up the other radios and some screws and they walk through the corridor. Every now and then Kayla glances at him and the smile on her face widens.)

Jack: Thanks for your help. This got done a lot quicker with you.

Kayla: I'm glad I could help. I'm not very good with all this stuff though.

Jack: You're no Ram and no Dal, that's true, but I appreciate that you wanted to help.

Kayla: Who's Dal?

Jack: Oh... old friend. He died.

Kayla: I'm sorry.

(He nods. They walk the rest of the way in silence and start setting up the next alarm.)

Kayla: I guess, I'm better at growing vegetables.

Jack: I love those vegetables.

Kayla (smiles): You're welcome.

Jack: Well, if I can ever help you with something just ask.

(She blushes and opens her mouth to say something, but then thinks better of it. She starts to mount the radio to the wall, while Jack connects the wires. Camera pans around to show four figures walking up to the hospital. Jack catches a glimpse of them and stands up. A wide smile appears on his face.)

Jack (shouts): Ellie!

(Kayla follows his glance, then looks back at Jack. Her face drops, but she quickly forces a smile back as the others approach. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 4

(Camera fades back in just as Alice, Ellie, Patch and Dee reach the hospital. Jack sweeps Ellie into a hug, she laughs and kisses him.)

Ellie: I haven't been gone that long.

Jack: Long enough!

(Kayla moves over to Alice, gives her a smile and then looks at Patch and Dee.)

Kayla: I'm happy you're back and I see you were successful.

Dee (smiles): I'm Dee.

Patch: I'm Patch. I'm sorry, but if Chester and Dylan really are here, I have to see them right away.

Kayla: I think they're out back. Come on, I'll show you the way.

(Kayla, Dee and Patch leave.)

Alice: That boy doesn't rest, doest he?

Ellie: If I were him, I wouldn't either. They've been looking for over a year now.

Alice: Do you think I should tell KC about what they said?

Jack (frowns): About what?

Ellie: They ran into the Harpies a few days walk away from here.

Jack: If it isn't important, I wouldn't do it. Kayla says, he's getting better.

Alice: Not so moody anymore?

Jack (shrugs): Still moody, but I guess getting drunk and getting into a fight with Kayla straightened him out a bit.

Alice: They had a fight? What about?

Jack: Uh... I think he tried something. She didn't want to talk much about it.

Alice: Why did she talk to you anyway? I haven't seen you guys spending time together.

Jack: She helped me with the new alarm system.

(He takes the bag from Ellie and holds her hand.)

Jack: Come on. I can finish this up later.

(They walk towards their room and camera fades to black.)

SCENE 5

(The kids are outside playing with Chester and Sammy on the swings, while the rest of them are playing with Brady and Bray Jr in the sandbox. Trudy and Amber are talking quietly a few feet away before joining them.)

Amber: Sammy! Chester! Could you come here for a second?

(The two boys jump from the swings laughing and come over to them.)

Trudy: Amber and I have been thinking about the future. Your future to be precise.

Lottie: What do you mean?

Amber: She means your education. There are no schools anymore, but it's still important for you to learn.

Lottie: I don't want to! I know enough.

Amber: We won't force you to learn, but if you're open to it, Trudy and I will gladly teach you the basics.

Sammy: What do you mean with basics?

Trudy: Reading, writing and basic maths. That's what we begin with and then we can take it from there.

Chester: I can read. I did go to school.

Amber: But for how long, Chester? Won't you at least give it a try? It's really important to know these things.

Trudy: Just look at Ruby. She's learning medicine from books. You can learn about everything from books.

Sammy: You can't learn how to defend yourself. Being strong is really important.

Mouse (grins): But you're not doing anything for that either, do you? (to Trudy) I like it. I want to learn.

Trudy: That's great, Mouse. How about we start later today?

Mouse (nods): Okay.

(Camera zooms in on Trudy smiling at Mouse before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 6

(Camera cuts in from the previous scene as Kayla, Patch and Dee walk into the park. In the distance the others can be seen talking at the playground.)

Dee: How long have you been in this city?

Kayla: I don't really know, when the others got here. I joined a little later after Alice, KC and I escaped the slave traders.

Dee: Alice mentioned something like that.

Kayla (points): It's just over there.

Patch: I can see them! Dee, it's really them!

(He beams at her and then runs ahead.)

Dee (smiles): You have to understand, we've been looking for them over a year now.

Kayla: Of course.

(Camera cuts to the playground, where Amber and Trudy are still trying to convince the other kids to take classes with them.)

Lottie (points behinds Amber and Trudy): Who's that?

(The others follow her glance to see Patch running towards them. Without taking his eyes off him, Chester starts hitting Dylan.)

Dylan: Ow, stop that!

Chester: It's really him, isn't it?

Dylan: Get off!

(He runs towards Patch and as they meet, Patch wraps his arms around his younger brother. Chester quickly follows and tackles his two brothers and they land in a heap on the ground.)

Amber: They really found him. I didn't think, it would happen.

Trudy: Look, it's Dee.

(Dee and Kayla have now reached the three brothers on the ground and help them back on the feet. Amber picks up her son and the small group walk up to them as well.)

Amber (smiles): It's great to see you.

Dee: Thanks, Amber.

Patch: Ches, Dylan, this is Dee. She's been helping me search for you.

Chester (grins): Patch's got a girlfriend!

Patch (blushes): Uh... yea, well...

(Dylan hits Chester playfully on the head.)

Dylan: Don't tease him.

Trudy: How about we all go inside and catch up?

(All of them make their way back to the hospital. Lottie, Sammy and Mouse hang back a little with Brady, while Dylan and Chester hold on to Patch as they all try to catch up as fast as they can.)

SCENE 7

(Camera pans around to show Ryan's room. Two of the walls have been painted dark blue, there's a double bed pushed against the wall opposite the door, next to it is a shelf that is only half filled with clothes and a few personal things. Other than that the room is empty with a lot of space between the door and the bed. This is were Ryan is doing some push-ups, when a knock is heard. He stands up and brushes the dirt from his hands, then opens the door. Outside the door is Salene, she smiles weakly up at him.)

Ryan: Salene?

Salene: Can I come in?

Ryan: Sure.

(He steps back so she can enter and closes the door behind her again. Salene sits down on the edge of his bed, while Ryan remains standing.)

Ryan: What is it?

Salene: It's... I...

(Tears start to form in her eyes and Ryan rushes towards her. He kneels in front of her and takes her hands in his.)

Ryan: It's alright. You can tell me anything.

Salene: I just feel so stupid. And I know we haven't talked much lately and... (sobs) I just don't know who to talk to and you... I always felt safe with you.

Ryan: You are still safe with me, Sal.

(She leans forward and wraps her arms around his neck. He strokes her back comfortingly.)

Salene: Oh Ryan, you've always been so kind.

Ryan: I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's wrong.

Salene: I... I made a mistake... I should never have let you go.

(Camera pans around to show Ryan's face. He frowns and leans back so he can look at her face.)

Ryan: What do you mean?

Salene: I mean... I was happy with you and now... now I'm not.

Ryan: I thought we were strangers now. That we couldn't still care about each other. You wanted to move on.

Salene: But I was wrong, Ryan. We could get to know each other again.

(She wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles at him.)

Salene: This could be like our second chance.

Ryan: I... I don't know. You can't just come back to me, because you're unhappy right now. As soon as someone else comes around, you'll leave me again.

Salene: No! No, I really want us to work.

(Ryan pulls away from the hug, but Salene moves closer and presses her lips against his. For a moment Ryan kisses her back, but then he pushes her away.)

Ryan: Salene, no. I have to think about this.

Salene: O-okay. I'll... I'll go.

(She rushes towards the door and leaves. Camera pans around to Ryan who looks confused.)

SCENE 8

(Camera pans around to show Jack and Ellie standing in their room kissing. She giggles as they pull away.)

Ellie: I missed you, too, Jack.

Jack: So you're not going on another mission and leave me here alone?

Ellie: If I do, you'll just have to come with me then. It could be just the two of us.

Jack: It's just the two of us right now.

(She grins and kisses him again. The kiss deepens and gets more passionate. They slowly move over to the bed without breaking apart and fall onto it. Ellie starts taking off Jack's shirt as the door swings open. They quickly jump apart and the camera pans around to show Lex standing in the doorway with a big smirk on his face.)

Jack: Lex! Have you ever heard of knocking?  
>Lex: Sorry. I didn't think you guys were so fast to...<p>

Ellie: What do you want?

Lex: I wanted to talk to you actually.

Jack: Can't it wait? We're kind of busy here.

(Ellie gets up and walks over to Lex.)

Ellie: The mood is ruined anyway, Jack. What do you want to talk about, Lex?

Lex: Your news sheet.

Ellie (frowns): Again? What's wrong with it?

Lex: Nothing's wrong with it. I want you to do me a favour. (pauses) Could you write about Tai-San? That we miss her and are looking for her.

Jack (sits up): Do you think anyone here will have seen her?

Lex (angrily): I have to do something! You don't know how it is. Your girl is right here.

Jack: Well, she wasn't always. I know how it is to be separated.

Lex: She's my wife, Jack! That's different!

(Ellie holds up her hands to get both of them to calm down.)

Ellie: It's okay. I'll do it.

Lex: When can you have it done?

Ellie: I'll show you, when it's finished.

(Lex nods and leaves. Jack lets out a sigh of relief and moves over to Ellie. He places his hands on her hips and pulls her closer.)

Jack: So where were we?

Ellie (smiles): I think I was about to do this...

(She kicks the door shut and pulls his shirt off. She flings it at the camera which goes black.)

SCENE 9

(In the café Patch, Dylan and Chester are sitting at a table as they catch up again, while Dee is sitting with the rest of the tribe.)

Dylan: The Technos rushed out of the air planes and loaded us on them.

Chester: And then they flew us to the work camp. We were working 12 hours a day. Most of us were out in the fields working, but Dylan and I were to young. They said the kids had to do the cleaning, the laundry and the cooking.

Dylan: There was a lot of laundry. And if you talked out of line, they'd zap you!

Patch: How did you end up here?

Chester: One day the guards scattered and we were there alone. We had nowhere to go, so we kind of just stayed there.

Dylan: And then Jack and Ellie came by and they took us here.

Patch: I still can't believe I found you again.

(Camera pans around to Dee, who's sitting and talking to Lex, Jay and Salene.)

Lex: Good to see you haven't lost your touch, girl.

Dee (raises an eyebrow): Missed me, Lex?

Lex (laughs): Nah...

Jay: So, Dee, where have you been?

Dee: Where haven't we been? We've searched the whole city first and then we had to persuade some Technos to give us details.

Lex: About the camps?

Dee (nods): When you got them alone and threatened them, they suddenly wanted to talk. So Patch and I just had to go check them out.

Jay: And you didn't get caught? That's lucky.

Dee: I know. It was really close sometimes, but we managed.

Lex: Did you ever see Tai-San?

Dee: Lex, I've never met her. I wouldn't know.

Jay: Anyone else then?

Dee: I'm not sure. There were so many faces, so many people and we couldn't do anything. I actually don't know what we would have done if Dylan and Chester were in one of the camps. We couldn't really break them out just the two of us.

Jay: I really want to know what happened to Ved.

Dee: Didn't you ask Ram?

Jay: I did, but Ram has no idea. He ordered him to be deleted and somebody else took care of it.

Lex: At least that's what he says.

(Camera pans around to show Ram leaving the café then cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 10

(Yara and Ben are sitting at a table in the warehouses and talk as Noel pulls up a seat and joins them.)

Noel: Ben, you've been here a few days now and have rested. I just wanted to ask some more questions about this tribe.

Ben (shakes his head): Not a tribe. They made it very clear that they were not a tribe. You could easily mistake them for one though, they all wear a circled red A somewhere on their body.

Yara: So they have the same tribal markings, but they are not a tribe?

Ben: They have a common cause. Something like how Christians can wear crosses.

Noel: And why did they attack you?

Ben: Because of my limp.

Yara: You had that before? I thought it was and injury from the fight.

Ben: No, I've had it for ages. They attacked me because I am weak. Only the strong survive.

Noel: Sounds like Darwin to me.

Yara: Who's that?

Noel (smiles): Charles Darwin. He was a scientist of sorts. He had this theory called 'Survival of the fittest' in which humans or animals in general would mate with the biologically fittest individuals whereas the unfit ones would die out. Something like that, we learned about it in school.

Ben: Sounds a lot like them. Only that they wanted to weed out the unfit individuals of our society by killing them.

Yara: What do we do, Noel?

Noel: I don't know.

(Camera zooms in on their worried faces before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 11

(Camera cuts in from the previous scene to Ram watching the cameras in the control room. The camera pans around to show Gel and Darryl out in the park making out in the grass on one screen and Ruby walking down the long corridor on another. Ram turns around just as Ruby arrives at the control room.)

Ram: Bored?

Ruby: You are the first person, who seems to actually enjoy guard duty.

Ram (shrugs): You see interesting stuff. Funny, how people forget about the cameras.

(Ruby leans over to see, what he's talking about. When she realizes how close she is to Ram, she blushes and quickly steps back.)

Ruby: Can I talk to you about something?

Ram: Go ahead.

Ruby: It's about Slade.

Ram (rolls his eyes): What about him? Who has he punched now?

Ruby (frowns): I thought you were friends.

Ram: I guess. I can still condemn his actions, especially if they are done in jealousy. Such a trivial emotion.

Ruby: So you never get jealous?

Ram: What about? I have all I need.

Ruby: Do you have all you want?

Ram (confused): What do you mean?

(There is silence between them for a few seconds in which they just look at each other. Then Ruby shakes her head.)

Ruby: Nothing.

Ram: So what did you want to talk about? If it's how pathetically in love he still is with Ebony, I'm not interested.

Ruby: No. It's about his comments. You know...

Ram: Comments?

Ruby: About us? Doesn't it bother you?

Ram (smirks): Oh, should it? (pauses) Does it bother you?

Ruby (quickly): No! No, not at all. I was just thinking... If it makes you uncomfortable, I could talk to him.

Ram (laughs): Ruby, I can handle Slade. If us dating is the worst rumour that can go around, I'll be fine.

Ruby (smiles): Yea. I... I'll go see if Patch might want to help me. I heard he used to be a doctor at the mall.

(She kisses Ram on the cheek and leaves. Ram touches his cheek with a confused look on his face, then shrugs and goes back to watching the cameras.)

SCENE 12

(Ryan is sitting in his room with his head buried in his hands.)

_FLASHBACK _

_(Ryan and Salene and Lex and Tai-San stand in front of Trudy at their wedding)_

_Ryan (smiles): I-I do!_

_Trudy: And do you, Salene,take Ryan to be your lawful wedded husband?_

_Salene: I do!_

_Trudy: I ask you all that if anyone knows any reason why these people should not be joined together, speak now. (pauses) Lex and Tai- san, Ryan and Salene, having agreed to join in marriage and to share the rest of your lives together in trust, in truth, and in harmony, and having taken vows and given rings as tokens of your love and respect, I pronounce you husband and wife until death do they part._

_(Scene fades, now Ryan is lying unconscious at the hotel pool in a Chosen uniform as Salene cradles his head in her lap.)_

_Salene (cries): Ryan, please forgive me. I've been so awful to you. I've lied, cheated... but I'll make it up to you, I promise. Ryan, wake up! I'm going to have our baby._

_Ryan: Say- Say that bit again... about our baby._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

(Ryan starts to pace in his room.)

_FLASHBACK _

_(Ryan and Salene sit in the entrance hall of the hospital.)_

_Ryan: Can I ask you something, Salene?_

_Salene: Sure, go ahead. _

_Ryan: You and me... do you think we still have a chance?_

_(Salene looks surprised, then her glance falls to the ground.)_

_Salene: Ryan... I... Don't you see it? We're like strangers. _

_Ryan: But that doesn't mean, I don't care about you any more. I married you for a reason. _

_Salene: You don't even know me any more, Ryan! You care about the past. I think we should move on. _

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Ryan: What is she playing at? It's always hot and cold with her.

(He sighs and the camera pans out.)

SCENE 13

(Camera pans around the café as Jay leaves and follows him. In the corridor he runs into Slade. The two of them give each other nasty looks and pass each other. Slade stops after a few steps and turns around.)

Slade: Jay?

Jay (turns around): What?

Slade: I'm sorry for... (he points to his own face)

Jay (coldly): No big deal. Anything else?

Slade (hesitates): No.

Jay: Don't want me stay away from Ebony any more?

Slade: Do what you want.

(He walks off. Camera zooms in on Jay's grinning face.)

SCENE 14

(Ebony lies on her bed reading a book, when someone knocks on the door.)

Ebony: Come in!

(She puts the book down. Alice enters and Ebony looks at her confused.)

Ebony: Alice? What brings you to me?

Alice: I... Remember when Lex and Tai-san got married and I lived with you at the hotel for a while?

Ebony: Yes. So?

(Alice closes the door and steps a little closer.)

Alice: You really helped me.

Ebony: And now you need my help again?

Alice: Not really. I was just wondering if you wanted to talk.

Ebony: About what?

Alice: Look, I heard about the thing with Slade and Jay and I know you don't really have friends in the tribe.

Ebony: So you want to be my friend? Is that to make up for letting out captive get away? What happened there, Alice?

Alice: If you don't want to talk, that's fine.

(She turns to leave and Ebony quickly gets up.)

Ebony: You don't seem to want to talk either. You always seem to pick the black sheep.

Alice: I've heard you aren't so great at picking them either.

Ebony: Well, but right now I have two guys just by snapping my fingers.

Alice: So you like that Slade is still hung up on you?

Ebony (shrugs): I don't mind it.

Alice: So what are you doing?

Ebony: I'm enjoying myself. Just like you did, Alice. So don't judge me.

Alice: Well, just take care.

Ebony: I know what I'm doing, thanks.

(Alice shrugs and leaves. As soon as she's alone she places a hand on her stomach with a sad smile. Camera pans back around to Ebony, who picks up her book with a little happy smile.)

SCENE 15

(At a table in the corner of the café Trudy sits with Mouse and Brady. Both of them have a piece of paper and a pencil and Trudy has written the alphabet neatly on another piece of paper. Mouse holds up her paper to show Trudy. It says MOUSE in big, crooked letters.)

Trudy: Well done, Mouse, that's your name.

Brady: mummy...

(Trudy smiles and helps her daughter hold the pencil.)

Trudy: We'll write it together, Sweetie. Like this.

(They write Brady's name together and then she tries to do it herself, but soon gives up in frustration.)

Brady: It is hard.

Mouse: Yes.

Trudy: It'll get easier with time. Here this is how you write Mallrats.

(Mouse sighs and tries to write the new word, while Trudy helps Brady hold the pencil the right way.)

SCENE 16

(At a different table in the café, Dee has now joined Patch and his brothers, who have started talking about old times. Dylan smiles at Dee, when she sits down.)

Dylan: Has he been nice to you?

Dee: Patch? He's a perfect gentleman.

Chester: Did he ask you out like on a proper date?

Dylan: Gel and Darryl had one the other day.

Patch (blushes): It wasn't quite like that. It...

Dylan: He was too shy, wasn't he?

Dee (laughs): Yes. Well, at least he got it together in the end.

Patch: I'm sitting right here, you know.

Chester (to Dee): So you're part of the family now?

Dee: Uhm... I... We're all part of the Mallrat family.

Dylan (giggles): But you've been with Patch a while now and that makes you part of this family, too.

Patch: Boys, you're making her uncomfortable.

Chester (grins): You know everything about that, don't you?

Dylan: We're just teasing.

Patch: You haven't changed at all.

(Both Patch and Dee have gone a shade of red, while the younger boys just laugh at them. Patch places a quick kiss on Dee's cheek, which makes Dylan and Chester giggle and beam some more. Patch rolls his eyes as the camera cuts to black.)

SCENE 17

(Camera cuts in from black to Ellie and Jack lying in bed. She's resting her head on his chest with closed eyes and he plays with her hair.)

Ellie: Sometimes I wonder...

Jack: About what?

Ellie: How come I got everything I ever need and Alice always ends up getting hurt. I really wish something would work out for her.

Jack: Alice got a lot going for her. Everyone likes her here, she has a great little sister...

Ellie: I just think she's lonely. You didn't see her after Ned died. They had a whole future planned out and she lost that. And now the thing with Liam.

Jack: Ellie, she seems fine to me.

Ellie: You don't know her how I know her. She's still hurting, but if she shows it, the whole tribe is going to judge her for loving a Consilium. And then...

Jack: What?

Ellie: It's... I can't tell you.

Jack: Ellie, you can tell me anything.

(She opens her mouth to answer, but is interrupted by a knock on the door and Kayla poking her head in. When she sees them in bed, she goes bright red.)

Kayla: Oh, I'm... I'm sorry.

Ellie: You usually wait for someone to say 'Come in', Kayla.

Kayla: I know. I'm sorry. I...

Jack: Well, get out!

(She quickly closes the door again.)

Jack: What were you going to say?

Ellie: Nothing.

(She frees herself of his embrace and starts putting her clothes back on.)

Ellie: I better get started on the thing Lex asked me to do.

(Camera fades out.)

SCENE 18

(Camera fades in on Ryan still pacing in his room. He lets out a sigh and leaves the room. Camera follows him down the corridor until he reaches Bray and Amber's room. The door is open and we see the happy little family cuddling together on the bed. Amber looks up and notices him.)

Amber: Ryan, everything okay?

Ryan: Err, I guess so.

Bray: What can we do for you?

Ryan: I... I was wondering if I could talk to you, Bray.

(Amber smiles and gets up holding Bray jr.)

Amber: It's time for lunch anyway. See you in a bit.

(She leaves and Ryan closes the door.)

Bray: So what did you want to talk about?

Ryan: Uhm... this is weird. I mean, talking to you about this, but then you might be the only one who knows how to handle this.

Bray (confused): Ryan, you still haven't told me what this is about.

Ryan: Oh, yes. Salene.

Bray: Salene? What? I don't understand. What has this to do with me? Are you two...

Ryan: No. Well... She wants us to.

Bray: But you don't?

Ryan: I don't understand it. The one day she tells me, we have changed and we can't be together any more and now she has changed her mind completely. I feel like this is not about me at all.

Bray: Salene hasn't been so great in being on her own. You have to decide if you want to try again or not and then take it from there.

Ryan: I know and I think I know what I want, but... How do I tell her?

Bray: You say it clearly and firmly. Don't be cruel, but don't give her hope where there is none.

Ryan: She seemed so desperate, when she came to see me. I just want to help her.

Bray: I don't think you can. She needs a friend, but right now she doesn't see you like one.

Ryan: Okay. Thanks, I guess.

(Ryan turns around and leaves, he still doesn't seem too sure about what he's going to do.)

SCENE 19

(Sammy and Mouse are sitting in their room on their beds.)

Sammy: So how was school with Trudy?

Mouse: Okay. I can write my name now. But it's harder than I thought.

Sammy: You think, I should do it too?

Mouse (shrugs): You don't ever do what I tell you to anyway.

Sammy (grins): That's right.

(They sit in silence for a while. Mouse watches her feet dangle off the edge of her bed and sighs.)

Mouse: This is boring.

Sammy: Yea! Do you want to go into the city?

Mouse: And then what do we do?

Sammy: You could show me the warehouses. I've never been.

Mouse (smiles): It could be nice to see Noel and Yara again.

Sammy: Then let's go.

(They jump off the beds, take their jackets and head out. Camera watches them skip down the corridor before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 20

(KC throw open the back door. Gel and Darryl are sitting on the swings talking and holding hands and this is where KC is headed. As they haven't noticed him yet, he gives Gel's swing a push and she squeaks in surprise.)

Darryl (laughs): KC! Behave yourself.

Gel: Don't scare me like that.

KC (grins): I take it your date went well? You seem all loved up.

(He sits down in the grass in front of the swings facing them.)

Gel (beams): It was amazing. (pauses) Are you alright?

KC: It's okay. Sparrow and I were a lot different than the two of you anyway.

Darryl: So she's gone for good?

KC (nods): The Harpies left. I think, they didn't want to stay around with Kestrel death and everything. Sparrow picked her family, I can't really blame her for it.

Gel: I'm really sorry, KC.

KC: Anyway... I wanted to talk to you about Kayla. Have you noticed she's different?

Gel: She didn't want to talk to me about it. Said that nobody could know and that I was unreliable.

Darryl: What is it?

Gel: I think she's got a crush. She asked me for a make-over.

Darryl: Who's the lucky guy? KC?

KC (snaps): Let that go, Darryl!

Darryl: Okay, okay. I'm sorry.

KC: I think it's Jack. She denied it, but she's not very good at hiding it.

Gel: Oh yea, she asked about him.

Darryl: But he's with Ellie.

KC: Which is why I'm worried. I care about Kayla a lot, but I can't have her come in between them. I also don't think it would be good for the rest of the tribe.

Gel: So what do you want to do?

KC: I don't know. She has to know, she can't have him. She has to stop trying to get close to him.

Darryl: She is?

KC: She helped him with the new alarm system and she doesn't like technology very much.

Gel: Does he know?

KC (shrugs): If he does, he's hiding it well.

Gel: Maybe... I could talk to her.

KC: You or Alice. Although I don't know with Alice and Ellie being sisters.

Darryl: Gel can do it.

(He squeezes her hand and she beams at him.)

KC: Thanks. She doesn't listen to me.

Gel: Don't worry.

(Camera pans from her confident expression to KC, who looks very worried despite her words.)

SCENE 21

(Lottie is sitting on Ruby's bed as the older girl braids some of her hair and puts in some green and yellow beads in it.)

Ruby: You look beautiful.

Lottie: I want to look cool not beautiful.

Ruby (smiles): Well, you look both.

Lottie: Are you done?

Ruby (puts in the last scrunchy): Yes.

Lottie: Great. I'll go show the others.

(Lottie hops off the bed and runs for the door, where she nearly runs into Ram, who just so manages to avoid her.)

Ram: She was off in a hurry.

Ruby (smiles): You can't lose time when there's a new hairstyle to show off.

Ram: Uh... okay.

Ruby: It's probably a girl thing.

Ram: Probably.

Ruby: Can I do something for you, Ram?

(He shakes his head but enters anyway and sits down next to her.)

Ram: The tribe is driving me insane today.

Ruby: Why is that?

Ram: There is so much going on. And I can pass on Patch and Dee glaring at me, because I used to be Techno leader. It seems like I can never escape that.

Ruby: You can't escape your past, you can only live with it.

Ram (laughs): You should be careful with your reading, you're getting deep, Ruby.

Ruby: You know that's the first time I heard you say, you want to escape it. Not proud of it anymore?

(Ram rubs his temples and looks at her with a serious expression.)

Ram: Can I tell you something in confidence?

Ruby: Of course.

Ram: I don't even know what I was thinking back then. I was surrounded by people and I still couldn't see they were human just like me. I did terrible things.

(She smiles sadly and pulls him into a hug.)

Ram: It took me so long to realize that. I never had a friend before Slade came along.

Ruby: We're friends, too.

Ram: Yes, but we weren't in Liberty. (laughs) I still remember Slade coming to me and asking me to be your friend, because you weren't talking.

Ruby (frowns): When was that?

Ram: After we got here. He was still with Ebony and you were so mad at him.

Ruby: That's the only reason we are friends?

Ram: That's the reason I tried to be your friend, but there are lots of reasons why we are friends.

Ruby: You really changed, Ram... for the better.

(Camera zooms in on her as she closes her eyes and inhales his scent. Cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 22

(Camera cuts to the corridor of the hospital and moves down it. Most of the doors are closed, but the camera stops on an open door to one of the empty rooms. Dee and Patch are pushing the old office desk back against the wall.)

Dee: So this is home now.

Patch: It's going to be weird. We haven't stayed at one place for more than a week.

Dee: We haven't slept in a real bed in months.

Patch (smiles): This is going to be good. I know it.

(She grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him closer to press her lips against his.)

Dee (whispers): Wherever you are is home for me. I don't need anything else.

Patch (whispers): I love you.

(As their lips meet for another kiss, the camera fades out.)

SCENE 23

(Alice stands in front of her window and watches the sun going down. In the background Fix You from Coldplay is playing. Camera pans around to show she's crying.)

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse <em>

(Her hands wander down to her stomach and she sobs harder.)

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse? <em>

Alice: Not like this. Not on my own.

(As the music fades out so does the camera.)

SCENE 24

(Salene is sitting in her dark room. The only light comes from a few candles. With a bright smile she goes through photographs and as the camera moves closer, we see she's holding hers and Ryan's wedding picture.)

Salene: It'll be just like it used to be. I know it will. We'll be a family and I don't have to be alone anymore.

(Camera zooms in on the picture and fades to black.)

SCENE 25

(Camera follows Lottie as she quickly walks towards Sammy's and Mouse's room. She already has her fist up to knock, when she realizes the door is open and the room is empty. She frowns and turns around to leave.)

Lottie (to herself): Where have they gone?


	23. Episode 23

Episode 23

SCENE 1

(Camera cuts in from black to show a piece of yellow paper with a picture of Tai-San. The headline reads MISSING. A hand picks it up and the camera zooms out to show Ellie leaving her room and walking towards Lex's room. She knocks.)

Lex (off-screen): Yeah?

(Ellie enters. Lex is still lying in bed and looks pissed at being disturbed, but when he sees the piece of paper in Ellie's hands, he brightens up.)

Lex: Is that it?

Ellie (nods): I finished it today.

(She hands him the paper and stands next to his bed waiting. Lex scans the lines of text and smiles sadly at the picture.)

Lex: Looks great.

Ellie: Is the part about the Chosen okay, too?

Lex: What? Why did you write about them?

Ellie (frowns): You did read it, didn't you?

Lex: Of course I did!

Ellie (angry): No, you didn't! I wrote about her involvement as true supreme mother, because that way someone might remember her. You know what, Lex, don't ask me to do you a favour again, if you're not really interested.

(She tries to grab the paper, but he moves it out of her reach and grabs her wrist instead.)

Lex: Ellie, wait!

Ellie: Let me go, Lex! You're such an idiot.

Lex: Ellie! I can't read, ok?!

(She stops struggling and he lets go of her. Her expression softens as she sits down on the edge of his bed.)

Ellie: You could have just said so.

Lex: I don't want people to make fun of me.

Ellie: You could just learn to read.

Lex: Tried that.

Ellie: Fine. Give it to me.

(This time he lets her take the piece of paper and she starts to read it aloud for him in a low voice. Camera pans out.)

SCENE 2

(Camera pans in as Lottie happily makes her way over to Sammy and Mouse's room, but nothing has changed since she last looked in. She frowns and then goes to Chester and Dylan's room. The two boys invite her in.)

Dylan: Hey Lottie.

Chester: Is something wrong?

Lottie: When was the last time you saw Sammy or Mouse?

Chester (shrugs): Don't know.

Dylan: We were with Patch and Dee the whole time.

Lottie (nods): I haven't seen them in a while. Their beds haven't been slept in.

Dylan (frowns): That's odd. Maybe they slept somewhere else.

Chester: Let's go ask.

(The three of them leave with solemn faces in the hope of finding their friends somewhere in the hospital.)

SCENE 3

(As the camera follows the kids out of their room, Ebony passes them and the camera follows her instead. She walks past the door to Slade's room, then stops and walks back. She hesitates and looks to her left and right before slipping into the room without knocking. Inside Slade is getting dressed. Surprised he turns around and covers his chest with a shirt, but puts it down as he spots Ebony.)

Slade: What are you doing? Ever heard of knocking?

Ebony: I could ask you the same thing.

Slade (frown): What are you on about?

(He finishes putting his clothes on and starts to make his bed just to be busy.)

Ebony: First you punch Jay for talking to me and then you ignore me?

Slade: Quit it, Ebony! You weren't just talking.

Ebony: Even so, that's none of your business. You had no right.

Slade (rolls his eyes): Are you here to protect Jay? Save your breath, I already talked to him.

Ebony: You did?

Slade: Yes.

Ebony: What are you playing at, Slade? I don't like you messing with my life.

Slade (sighs): I'm not. Why do you even care? You called it quits.

Ebony: I did. I just don't want you to try to manipulate anything.

Slade: Ebony, I was drunk, I had no intention of manipulating anyone. I had no intention of doing anything but go back to my room and sleep it off.

Ebony (frowns): So you meant what you said?

Slade: Well, obviously you're not my girl.

Ebony: You know, you can't just say things and not follow through.

Slade: There's nothing to follow through. I told you, I loved you and that wasn't enough for you. You are fucking Jay now. I really don't want to waste my energy and time on this.

Ebony: I'm a waste of energy and time now? Good to know.

Slade: Not you, but I pick my fights wisely now.

Ebony: So I'm not worth fighting for.

Slade: I don't think you want me to.

(He finally faces her, clearly waiting for her to give him a clear yes or no, but Ebony only shrugs and leaves. Slade lets out a deep sigh.)

Slade: That woman is driving me insane.

SCENE 4

(Lottie, Dylan and Chester arrive in the café, where most of the Mallrats are sitting and having breakfast. They immediately head for the table where Amber, Salene, Trudy and Bray sit together.)

Lottie: Where are Sammy and Mouse?

Bray: What do you mean?

Dylan: They are gone.

Salene: Since when?

Lottie: We don't know, but they haven't been here all night.

Amber: What?! Does anyone know where they went?

(They shake their heads.)

Bray: Who was on guard duty yesterday?

Trudy: First Ram and then me. I saw them leave the hospital in the afternoon.

Salene: Why didn't you say something?

Trudy: I don't keep track of people leaving when I'm on guard duty. It's about intruders, isn't it?

Bray: It's not Trudy's fault. We have to look for them immediately!

Amber (to the kids): Can you go get everyone?

(They nod and start running to get everyone else. Camera zooms in on the worried faces of the older Mallrats.)

SCENE 5

(Camera pans in to show a door being opened and Ryan walking out just as Jay walks by, which makes Ryan jump. Jay grins.)

Jay: Everything okay?

Ryan: Yea, fine. I just thought you were someone else?

Jay: You have someone creeping on you?

Ryan: No... maybe.

Jay (raises an eyebrow): You're acting weird.

Ryan: I know, it's just...

Jay: Come on, pal, you can tell me. You know that.

Ryan: It's Salene. She wants to get back together and I don't know how to tell her No. She seems really fragile at the moment and I don't want to upset her.

Jay: There is no easy way. You'll upset her no matter how you tell her. And you have to tell her.

Ryan (sighs): Tell me something I don't know. I never thought I would have to do something like this.

Jay: Why's that?

Ryan: I'm not exactly a ladies man, am I?

(Before Jay gets a chance to answer, Chester comes running towards them. He's so fast, he slides along the floor and Ryan has to grab him before he falls.)

Jay: Woah, slow down.

Chester: You have to come to the café. Tribe meeting.

Ryan: What about?

Chester: Sammy and Mouse are gone missing.

(The three of them hurry towards the café and camera fades to black.)

SCENE 6

(Camera fades in from black to the warehouses. Noel is pacing in his room.)

_Noel (VO): And why did they attack you?_

_Ben (VO): Because of my limp. They attacked me because I am weak. Only the strong survive. _

_Yara (VO): What do we do, Noel?_

_Noel (VO): I don't know_.

(Noel leaves his room, he looks into all the rooms he passes and the community rooms until he finds Yara on her way out.)

Noel (shouts): Yara! Stop!

(Yara turns around and waits for him to catch up to her.)

Noel: I don't want you to go out by yourself.

Yara: But I'm not weak. I can take care of myself.

Noel: I know that, but I don't want you to go missing as well. I need you.

Yara: Fine, I'll stay.

Noel: I'm going to see Bray and the Mallrats about this... this...

Yara: The people who attacked Ben?

Noel (nods): Them.

Yara: Be careful.

(He gives her a quick hug before leaving. Yara crosses her arms and leans against the wall next to the door. She's clearly not happy about staying inside. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 7

(Camera cuts to the café where all the Mallrats have gathered to discuss what to do about Sammy's and Mouse's disappearance. Everyone is talking to themselves and Amber struggles to get their attention so Lex puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly and everyone falls quiet.)

Amber: Thanks, Lex. Sammy and Mouse have been gone since yesterday afternoon and nobody has seen them since. I for one am very worried about them and think we should go out and look for them. Do you all agree?

(Some nod, but there's no one who protests so Amber goes on.)

Amber: I'd say we go in groups, nobody is to go alone. (she looks intently at Lex and then Ebony.) I mean it.

Ebony: Alright, alright. I'll go with Jay then.

(They start breaking up in groups. Chester and Dylan are arguing with Patch about going with them and Lottie has the same problem.)

Lottie: I want to go, too! They are my friends!

Amber: Somebody has to stay here, Lottie.

Lottie: But I can help!

Ruby: Of course you can, but I'd feel a lot safer if you would stay here with Chester and Dylan.

Trudy: Besides, I was hoping you could look after Brady for me.

Lottie (mutters): Fine!

(She storms out of the café and soon Chester and Dylan follow her sulking as Patch won't let them go as well.)

Ebony: Somebody has to stay here though. We can't let the hospital be unguarded.

Lex: Who's on guard duty now?

Alice: I am.

Bray: Well, then Alice stays here. Is that okay with everyone?

(Nobody protests and the search groups start heading out.)

SCENE 8

(The screen is all black, hurried footsteps are heard.)

Tilly (off-screen): Cloud! Cloud!

(As Cloud opens his eyes, we see he's sitting in a small room with black walls on which star signs have been painted. There's no furniture just a mattress in the corner and pillows and blankets scattered around and a pile of books next to the mattress. There's no window either and the only light comes from candles. Tilly appears in the doorway.)

Cloud: What is it? No one speaks to me when I meditate! That goes for you, too.

Tilly: I know and I'm sorry, but Rosanne has gone missing.

Cloud (frowns): What do you mean, missing?

Tilly: She went out late last night to be alone with the stars and hasn't been back.

Cloud: Why didn't she go to the roof to do that?

Tilly: I don't know.

Cloud: Do you think she left us?

Tilly (shakes her head): She'd never do that.

(Cloud rises and blows out the candles so the room goes completely dark. The painted star signs glow in the dark.)

Cloud: I'll see what the stars have to say. Don't let anyone disturb me!

(Tilly leaves the room and camera zooms in on Cloud meditating in the dark.)

SCENE 9

(Gel, Darryl, KC and Kayla are looking for Mouse and Sammy near the school and the wide open space in front of it. Some people are trading here and KC checks out their stuff more than ask them for the missing Mallrats. Darryl is talking to a group of people in the distance and Kayla and Gel are looking together.)

Gel: It's a little like in the beginning, when we were handing out the news sheet together.

Kayla (smiles): I hope you don't intend on running away and get beaten up again.

Gel (laughs): Absolutely not.

(Their conversation is interrupted as Kayla stops a young boy completely dressed in fur to ask for Mouse and Sammy, when she returns to Gel she shakes her head sadly.)

Gel: I wonder what happened. It's not like them to disappear like that.

Kayla: I'm really worried.

Gel: Yea... Uhm, Kayla, can I ask you something?

Kayla: Sure, what?

Gel: I know you said the other day, you don't want to talk about it. About the boy thing.

Kayla (frowns): What boy thing?

Gel: Your crush on Jack.

(Kayla blushes and turns abruptly to walk away from Gel, but the younger girl quickly grabs her arm and stops her.)

Kayla: I don't have a crush on Jack!

Gel: It's okay. I thought he was cute, too, when I joined the Mallrats. And then Ellie came back and I didn't stand a chance.

Kayla: What has that to do with me?

Gel: I want you to know that there is no way, he'll look at you twice with Ellie there. He's head over heels in love with her. Always has been.

Kayla: Gee, thanks, Gel.

Gel: There are other boys.

Kayla: I have eyes, I know there are others. (pauses) I can't help it, okay? It's not like I decided, I want to wreck their relationship.

Gel: Of course, but you're not doing anyone any favours.

(Kayla looks down at her feet and Gel puts an arm around her. The boys walk towards them now and the conversation is over.)

SCENE 10

(Lottie, Chester, Dylan, Brady and Bray jr are in the café. They put down a blanket on the floor for the baby to crawl on. Bray jr is sitting in between Dylan's legs as he tries to teach him and Brady pat-a-cake. Brady is pretty good at it already, but Bray needs all the help he can get, he's still enjoying himself a lot.)

Lottie: He's too young.

Dylan: Doesn't matter, he's loving it.

Chester: I hate waiting around. When are they going to be back?

Lottie: They only just left. I wish, we could have gone, too.

(Brady stops playing and moves to sit in Lottie's lap. Lottie strokes her hair.)

Brady: Where is Mouse and Sammy?

Lottie: Out. They'll be back soon.

Chester: You don't know that.

Lottie: Shut up, Chester!

Brady: Everyone is out.

Lottie: They will all be back later. Don't worry.

(Bray Jr. slowly stands up on wobbly legs, walks to Chester and puts his short arms around his neck.)

Bray Jr: Dada! Daddy!

(Chester puts an arm around the small boy to support him.)

Lottie: Oh, Junior, you can say Daddy! That's great.

Chester: Not the right person though.

Dylan: I think that's the first word he said.

Lottie: Amber and Bray are going to freak, if we tell them.

Brady: Chester is not Bray's daddy.

Lottie: That's right. Which is why we won't tell anyone, he just said that.

(She looks at the others intently and Chester and Dylan nod in agreement. She pokes Brady's sides, which makes the little girl squeal.)

Lottie: You can keep a secret, right, Brady?

(Brady nods and puts a finger against her lip.)

Brady: Shhh.

Lottie (smiles): That' right.

(Camera fades out.)

SCENE 11

(Camera fades in to Alice sitting in the control room. She holds a baseball bat in her hands and taps it repeatedly against her boots while watching the screens anxiously. She frowns and the camera pans around to show a figure approaching the main entrance at a fast pace.)

Alice (shouts): Chester! Come here and watch the cameras for a while!

(She gets up and the young boy already comes running. She gives him a smile before going to greet their guest. She leans against the door and watches Noel approach.)

Alice: Oh it's you.

Noel (frowns): Is something up?

Alice: You could say that. Let's talk inside.

(They sit down on the sofa in the entrance hall.)

Noel: I'm actually here to talk to Bray.

Alice: It's just me and the kids right now. Everyone else is looking for Sammy and Mouse.

Noel (shocked): Mouse. They're missing?

Alice: Since yesterday.

Noel: Oh no.

Alice: What's the matter?

Noel: Something's brewing in the city. A few days ago we found a boy badly beaten up in the city and he told us about this new tribe. Although it's not really a tribe, they have a common ideology though. They target the weak.

Alice: That's horrible. What a bunch of losers.

Noel: Might be, but they're dangerous. I just don't know what to do about it.

Alice: Do you think they might have gotten Mouse and Sammy?

Noel (shrugs): They are just kids, which probably makes them weak in their eyes.

Alice: Don't they have a leader?

Noel: I don't know. They are not a tribe, so they might not have one.

Alice: Someone is always the driving force behind this sort of stuff.

Noel: I guess. Will you talk to Bray about this? Maybe one of you has an idea what to do. I have to get back before the others start to worry.

Alice: Sure. Be careful.

(Noel smiles and runs a hand through the blue tips of his hair. Then he leaves. Camera zooms in on Alice's worried expression.)

SCENE 12

(Paul and his friends are sitting slumped against a wall full of graffiti and are packing their bags. Cara and Cal talk as they sign, while Paul only mouths the words.)

Cara: How long are we going to stay here?

Cal: I think we should just get some supplies and get out of here.

_Paul: There's beach not far from here and the woods right outside of the city. Any preferences?_

Cara: I haven't seen the sea in so long. Can we go there?

Cal (smiles): Sounds great. (to Paul) Do you know where it is?

_Paul (shakes his head): We have to ask for directions. _

Cara: Which means, I have to. Come on, boys, let's get going.

(They pick up their bags and start walking with Cara leading the way. Suddenly she stops in her tracks and waves the boys closer. Camera pans around and zooms in on a person in a dark blue cloak lying on the ground. Cara pokes the person, but there is no response.)

Cal: Let me, Cara.

(He pushes forward and kneels down next to the person and then turns her over. It's a black girl with long black hair and pale blue star tribal markings. Her eyes stare into space.)

Cal: She's dead.

_Paul: She's one of those guys at the cinema. They all wear those cloaks. _

Cara: What happened to her?

Cal: Looks like someone attacked her. She has a broken ankle and here (he points at her throat) someone strangled her with a chain.

_Paul: We should bring her to her tribe._

Cara: We can't just walk around town with a dead girl.

(Pauls rolls his eyes, kneels down next to Cal and pulls the girl's hood over her face again and picks her up to carry her bridal style.)

Cal (shrugs): I guess we can.

Cara: If we get lynched, it's totally your fault.

(The start to walk in the other direction towards the cinema.)

SCENE 13

(Lex is walking with Ram, Jack and Ellie, but he is hanging back a little. As he trudges after them, he makes sure they aren't watching him as he produces a copy of the article about Tai-San from the inside of his jacket. He puts it up on the wall and repeats doing this every few steps.)

Ram (off-screen): Lex! What are you doing?

Lex: I'm coming!

Ellie: If you keep going at that speed, we'll lose you, too.

(Camera zooms out as Lex starts running to keep up with them and then fades out.)

SCENE 14

(Camera fades in to Alice sneaking past the café and then past Chester in the control room. She quickly walks along the long corridor until she reaches Ruby's room. She takes a quick glance to her right and to her left before entering. On a desk right next to the door all of Ruby's notes sit neatly sorted and the medicine books are sorted after topics in piles on the floor next to the desk. Alice kneels down in front of them and runs a finger over their backs as she reads the titles.)

Alice (mumbles): Human Anatomy and Physiology, Handbook of Fractures, Atlas of Anatomy, Atlas of Pediatric Emergency Medicine, Nurse's Drug Handbook, Anatomy and Physiology for Midwives. Gotcha!

(She pulls out the book and looks at the picture of a foetus. Smiling she rub her still flat stomach and gets up to leave the room. Camera zooms in on the books in her hands and fades to black.)

SCENE 15

(Slade and Ruby are by themselves as they look for Sammy and Mouse near the old cinema. They are both talking to city kids before slinking back to each other.)

Slade: Nothing.

Ruby: I feel so bad. I know this is serious and still I keep thinking about something else.

Slade: What about?

Ruby (sighs): Ram.

(Slade grins and puts an arm around the blonde girl.)

Slade: It's okay. Maybe someone else has found them and we have no reason to worry.

Ruby: And maybe not and I'm being horrible.

Slade: Then tell me what is going on and clear your head?

Ruby: It's all your fault anyway.

Slade: My fault?

Ruby (smiles): Yes. You and your stupid comments about Ram and I. They got me thinking.

Slade: So?

Ruby: He's really changed, hasn't he? He came to me yesterday and said things... so unlike the Ram from the Technos or even Ram in Liberty.

Slade: What did he say? How in love he is with you?

(Ruby swats his arms away and shakes her head.)

Ruby: No, just nice things in general. I don't believe he even thinks of me as anything else than friends.

Slade: So you like him. Like more than friends. Ruby, you're a beautiful, smart and funny woman, just go for it. He won't say no.

Ruby: You don't know that. I'm not his type.

Slade: How do you know what his type is? I don't think Ram has a type.

Ruby: What about Java?

Slade: You have to give him a chance to decide that for himself, Ruby. I think he likes you, too.

Ruby: I don't know.

Slade: He might not realize it. Ram is not very experienced with romance. Can't be any worse than being with Ebony.

Ruby (raises an eyebrow): I thought that was done.

Slade: I thought so, too, but she decided to visit me today. I really don't know what's her deal.

(He continues explaining what happened this morning as they walk through the city.)

SCENE 16

(Camera pans around to show Cal, Cara and Paul walking towards the cinema. In the background we can see Ruby and Slade round a corner and disappear. Cara keeps looking around anxiously and then hurries to the entrance of the cinema. Two Astros are guarding the doors and step in their way.

Astro1: What's this?

Cal: We found her in an ally. She's one of your friends, right?

(Cal pushes back her hood to show the girl's face and the guards let them in. Paul places the girl on the floor.)

Astro2: What happened?

Cara: We just found her like this. Looks like she was strangled.

Astro2: Cloud is going to freak. Go get him.

(Astro1 hurries to the back of the cinema.)

Cal: We thought you might miss her and couldn't just leave her there.

Astro2: Thanks, I guess. You didn't see anything?

Cal: No.

(Astro2 emerges again followed by Cloud. Cloud immediately rushes towards the girl, strokes her hair and closes her eyes.)

Cloud: Oh no... Her stars went out.

(As Paul can't see his lips and read them, he nudges Cal.)

_Paul: What's he saying?_

_Cal: Something about stars._

Cloud: I was asking about Rosanne, but there was only darkness. All our starlight is diminishing.

Cara: Look, we're really sorry about your friend, but we're going now.

(Cloud looks up at them and seizes Cara's arm. Paul and Cal immediately jump forward and Cloud quickly lets go of her.)

Cloud: You could stay if you want. I'm very grateful to you.

_Paul: We're definitely not staying here. They are weird._

Cloud (frowns): What are you doing?

Cal: He's signing. He's deaf.

Cloud: Oh... I'm sorry.

_Paul (frowns): Can we leave? I don't like him._

Cloud: What's he saying now?

Cal: He says, thanks for the offer, but we really have to go.

Cloud: Oh... well, you're always welcome here. I see great things in your stars.

Cara: Okay, see you around.

(The three of them quickly leave. When they are out of sight of the cinema Cara moves her finger in a circle motion at her temple to indicate how ridiculous she thinks Cloud is.)

_Paul: Not only was he completely loco, he was also a jerk. Oh, I'm so sorry you're deaf, I'm so sorry you're broken. _

Cal: I know. People can be really stupid.

(Cara smiles and hugs Paul.)

Cara: Let's just get out of here, alright?

(The three of them head for the market place in front of the school to get supplies and camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 17

(Camera cuts to Salene, Patch and Dee walking along a huge parking deck. There are not many people on the streets here and Patch and Dee are looking in and behind dumpsters and under scrap metal while Salene asks about Sammy and Mouse. She's talking to a small group of girls.)

Girl1: A boy with bright red hair? Weren't there one with the Anarchists yesterday?

Girl2: I guess.

Salene: Who are they? Where can I find them?

Girl2: You don't want to. If that really was your friend, you can forget all about him.

Girl1: Yea, he's as good as dead by now. I'm sorry.

(The girls quickly walk away and Salene looks after them completely in shock. When Dee notices her expression, she comes over.)

Dee: What did they say?

Salene: Someone called the Anarchists got them. They are probably dead. That's what they said.

Dee: Oh, Salene, we don't know that for sure. Maybe it was someone else.

Salene: Maybe. We have to find those Anarchists.

Voice OS: Seems like you got your wish, missy.

(The girls turn around as a group of seven Anarchists emerge from the darkness of the parking deck. They all look menacing, but only a few of them are carrying weapons. Patch quickly stumbles backwards to get away from them.)

Dee: What have you done with our friends?

Anarchist1 (laughs): Which friends?

Salene: A boy with bright red hair and a small girl.

Anarchist1 (shrugs): We meet a lot of boys and girls in a day.

Patch: Salene, Dee, I think we should go.

Dee: No, I want to know what happened to Mouse and Sammy.

Anarchist2: Are you guys a tribe? Which one?

Patch: None of your business.

Anarchist1: So you are one? A bunch of weaklings huddling together for protection. How pathetic!

(The group of Anarchists start towards them and it only takes the Mallrats a second to realize that the talk is over and action follows. Patch grabs Dee's hand and they run back the way they came form with Salene on their heels.)

Anarchist2 (shouts): Hey, where are you going? We're not finished with you.

(They run as fast as they can, but the Anarchists are getting closer. They are shouting with excitement. As the Mallrats round the corner, they enter a street with small shops lining both sides. Patch glances behind him and as the Anarchists haven't rounded the corner yet, he pulls Salene and Dee into one of the shops. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 18

(Kayla, Gel, Darryl and KC are on their way back to the hospital and they've clearly not had any success in the search. Gel and Darryl are holding hands and chatting amongst themselves and Kayla grabs KC to make him stop.)

KC: What?

Kayla: You talked to Gel.

KC: We're friends, we talk.

Kayla (angrily): About me having a crush on Jack. What the hell were you thinking? Telling her of all people. That girl can't keep a secret if her life depended on it. I don't need any of you to tell me how ridiculous it is to like Jack. I'm not stupid or blind, I know he's with Ellie and I like her so I wouldn't come between them. It's none of your business.

KC: That's not what it looks like, Kay. I don't want you to get hurt.

Kayla: Well congratulations, I'm not. I'm pissed off. Is that better? I bet you told Darryl as well, haven't you? Because Gel and Darryl are such reliable people.

KC: You're being really unfair. What have they ever done to you?

Kayla: Am I? Your whole tribe is nosy. Everyone seems to think they have a right to know exactly what I'm thinking and feeling.

KC (angry): My tribe? It's your tribe, too.

Kayla: What are you even doing? Are you jealous, is that it? Because I didn't want to get with you, you're doing this now?

KC: Shut up! You know it was a mistake on my part. I don't want to be with you.

Kayla: That's great, because I don't want to be with you either. Seems like that's a common opinion amongst girls.

(She storms off and KC looks as though she just hit him.)

KC (shouts after her): YOU'RE A BITCH!

(Gel and Darryl look confused, but don't get a chance to ask about it as KC also just storms past them steaming with anger.)

SCENE 19

(Camera fades in to Dee, Patch and Salene as they climb out of their hiding place.)

Salene: They remind me of the Locos.

Dee: They are crazy. Let's get back to the hospital.

Salene: But we haven't found Mouse or Sammy. Maybe we should go search in the parking deck.

Patch: Are you insane? There could be more of them in there and we can't fight them on our own.

Dee: He's right, Salene. We need to get the others and maybe they really didn't see the kids. They could be safe.

(The three of them start walking and camera fades out. When it fades back in they have just reached the hospital. Voices are heard from the café as all the other search groups have already returned. Camera pans around to show Ryan sitting on one of the sofas, when Salene spots him, she smiles happily.)

Ryan: Hey Sal, can I get a word before we go in?

Dee: This is kind of important, Ryan.

Ryan: I know, it'll only take a minute.

Salene: We'll be right there.

(Dee and Patch join the others in the café.)

Salene: So you have made up your mind then?

Ryan: Yea.

(Salene wraps her arms around him.)

Salene: Oh, Ryan, I am so happy.

Ryan: Salene...

(He gently pushes her away and realisation crosses Salene's face.)

Salene: You don't want me.

Ryan: I care about you and I'll always be there for you but only as a friend. You were right, when you said we can't go back.

Salene (shakes her head): No, I wasn't! I was stupid. I need you, Ryan!

Ryan: You don't need me that way.

(Tears form in her eyes and she pulls away from him. As she storms away, he shouts after her.)

Ryan: Salene, what about the meeting?

(She doesn't respond, turns the corner and then the slamming of a door is heard. Ryan sighs, gathers his thoughts for a second before entering the café.)

SCENE 20

(The whole tribe is gathered in the café all talking over each other. Alice, Bray and Amber are standing at the kitchen bar as Ryan enters. He takes a seat next to Lex and Bray and Amber step forward. Bray raises his arms and the café falls quiet.)

Bray: No one has found Sammy and Mouse and no one has heard anything. Alice just told me that Noel from the warehouses has been here to give us more bad news. Apparently there's a new bunch of crazies in this city who explicitly attack weak people.

Dee (interrupts): And people in tribes! Patch, Salene and I were chased by a bunch of Anarchists just now.

Ebony: Anarchists, that's what they call themselves? What are they trying to achieve?

Amber: We don't know that, but we should all be careful when going into town now.

Ruby: Do you think they might have gotten Sammy and Mouse?

Dee: Some girls told us they saw a boy with bright red hair with the Anarchists yesterday, but the bunch we encountered denied that.

Patch: They didn't deny it. They said, they ran into lots of girls and boys.

Lex: Which means they go on and attack lots of people in a day, I suppose?  
>Ebony: They're a bunch of losers if you ask me. There's no honour in fighting weaklings.<p>

Alice: Apparently they think they have to rid the society of them. That weak people weren't supposed to survive the virus in the first place.

Bray: Then it makes sense for them to attack tribes, because that's how "weak" people survive. Strength in numbers.

Amber: What a bunch of hypocrites!

Alice: They are not a tribe. They only believe the same crap.

(Camera pans around the café to show most Mallrats starting to talk amongst each other. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 21

(Camera fades back in as Ebony stands up to take the word. She whistles loudly to get everyone's attention.)

Ebony: So if these Anarchists are so dangerous and someone supposedly saw Sammy with them, does that mean, they are dead? Sammy and Mouse, I mean.

Trudy: Don't say that!

Lottie: They are not dead! They can't be!

Ebony: Face it, if someone tried to waste them, there's not much they could do.

Bray: Ebony, that is enough!

Ebony (shrugs): Okay, just think about it.

Bray: It's a possibility, but we don't know that for sure. I propose we continue to search for them tomorrow.

Lottie: Tomorrow? They can't be out there another night. You're going to let them die!

(The young girl jumps up and throws down her chair in the process. A glimpse of tears are seen on her face before she turns and runs out of the café. Ruby quickly follows her.)

Trudy: They are just kids. Who would do something awful like this?

(Camera pans around their solemn faces before fading to black.)

SCENE 22

(Camera fades in from black to Trudy's room. She's getting Brady ready for bed, but seems far away. Brady turns in her arms and places her hands on Trudy's cheeks.)

Brady: mummy sad?

Trudy (forces a smile): Don't worry, sweetheart. It's nothing.

Brady: When comes Sammy back? And Mouse?

Trudy: I don't know. Soon.

Brady: I miss them.

Trudy: I do, too.

(She picks up her daughter and walks to the single bed on the other side of her room. When Brady can't see her face, tears wells up in her eyes. She tucks Brady in.)

Trudy: Now it's time for sleep. Sweet dreams.

Brady: Bedtime story?

Trudy (shakes her head): Not tonight. mummy is really tired. Okay?

Brady: Okay.

(Trudy bends down and kisses her. She turns off the lights and lies down on her bed with the back to Brady. Camera zooms in on her as she cries silently into her pillow.)

SCENE 23

(Camera cuts to Jay leaving the café with his hands deep in his pockets. His expression is stony as he walks towards his room. He passes one of the closed doors and stops in his tracks. Faint crying is heard from inside. Jay's expression softens as he knocks.)

(Camera moves through the door to show Salene lying on her bed crying. When she hears the knock, she sits up and tries to dry her eyes and fix her hair.)

(Camera moves back out to Jay, who knocks again.)

Jay: Salene?

Salene (from inside): Come in.

(He opens the door and slips into the room. Salene has stopped crying, but the tears are still visible on her face. Without hesitation he wraps his arms around her and she lets him.)

Jay: I heard you crying.

Salene: I'm... I'm sorry, I...

Jay: Don't be, you have no reason to be sorry.

(Tears start to fall down her cheeks again and she buries her head in his shirt.)

Salene (sobs): You must think I...I'm... that I'm pathetic.

Jay (strokes her hair): No, everyone is upset about Mouse and Sammy.

Salene: Mouse and Sammy?

Jay: Yea, isn't that why you're crying?

(She doesn't answer.)

Jay: Oh... Ryan talked to you, didn't he?

Salene (nods): You knew about that?

Jay: Yea, he told me. He wasn't sure how to tell you. He didn't want to hurt you.

Salene (laughs): Look how great that went. I don't understand him. I thought being married meant something to him. Now I'm all alone.

Jay: You're not alone. We're all here for you. (pauses) And don't be so hard on Ryan, he really cares about you.

Salene: It's all easy for you to say. You have someone to love.

Jay (confused): What?

(Salene wriggles out of the hug to look up at Jay.)

Salene: Ebony. Slade wouldn't punch you for no reason.

Jay (smiles): It's not like that. Ebony and I are friends. To be honest she seemed a little too glad about me getting punched. I think she still cares about Slade.

Salene: Oh...

(Jay shrugs and they sit in silence for a while.)

Salene: What did you say about Sammy and Mouse?

Jay: You don't know? They might be dead, because of those Anarchists.

Salene: No! They said they didn't have them. They are good kids, they are just hiding.

Jay: Maybe. We can hope that, but why aren't they back here? They would come here if they are scared.

(She starts to cry into his chest again. Camera zooms in on Jay's sad expression before fading out.)

SCENE 24

(Camera fades in on Gel and Darryl slowly leaving the café and walking towards their rooms.)

Gel: I feel bad, Darryl. Kayla and KC were fighting because of me.

Darryl: That has nothing to do with you. It's because he told us.

Gel: But then there's Sammy and Mouse. We couldn't find them and they might be out there frightened or dead. I feel so helpless.

(Darryl stops her and pulls her into a tight embrace.)

Darryl: I know. I feel the same way. You know them better, but I care, too.

Gel: I'm scared. What if something worse happens?

Darryl: What could be worse than this?

Gel: More people dying. (whispers) You could die.

Darryl: I won't. (kisses her) I won't leave you, okay.

Gel (nods): I want you to move in with me. I don't want to sleep alone.

Darryl (smiles): We sleep together almost every night.

Gel: I know. Then you can move in with me, right?

Darryl: Of course. I'd love to.

(She presses her lips against his and he pulls her closer. Gel lets go of him and pulls him along to her room.)

Gel: You can move tomorrow.

(The door closes after them before the camera can follow them.)

SCENE 25

(The camera moves along the corridor until it reaches the end and Dee's and Patch's room. The door is open and we see Patch sitting on the bed with Dylan and Chester cuddled up to him on both sides and Dee standing in the room.)

Dylan: I'm scared.

Patch: It's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise.

Chester: You said that before and then the Technos came.

Dee: But this time it's true. We'll stick together.

Dylan: Do you think it's true? What they said about Sammy and Mouse.

Patch: Might be.

Dylan: But they are so nice, they'd never hurt anyone.

Chester: That's the point, Dylan. There's a bunch of crazies out there and they want to hurt people-

Dylan: I want to leave. I don't want them hurt us.

Dee: What about your friends? Don't you want to look for them?

Patch: We can't just leave now, Dylan. The others need our help.

Chester: But... when we find Sammy and Mouse, can we go then? This is a scary place.

Dee: It's scary everywhere.

Patch: But if you really want to leave, we can talk about it again when the time comes.

(Patch looks at Dee and she sighs and nods. The camera fades out.)


	24. Episode 24

pisode 24

SCENE 1

(Camera cuts to Ruby who walks down the corridor with a fast pace, her face is stern. She stops at Ebony's room and barges in without knocking. Ebony turns surprised. Her hands are bandaged as she has been training on her boxing sack.)

Ebony (coldly): What do you want now?

Ruby: I want you to back off!

Ebony: What? I haven't come near you.

Ruby: From Slade! He doesn't deserve you playing him.

Ebony (snorts): Oh honey, this is ridiculous. Just because your little plan didn't play out the way you wanted it to, you're making me responsible for it now? You can't tell me anything.

Ruby: I don't want Slade.

Ebony: So where is the problem?

Ruby: He's my friend and I don't want him to get hurt. I mean it, Ebony, you go on and play your games with Jay and leave Slade alone.

Ebony (sarcastically): Whatever you say. Are you going to leave now?

(Ruby glares at her, but then turns on her heels and storms out of the room. Ebony rolls her eyes and turns back to her boxing sack. Camera zooms in on her amused grin before fading out.)

SCENE 2

(Camera fades in to the café, where Bray is just getting up from a table. He leans down and kisses Amber and his son.)

Bray: I'll be back later.

Amber: Can you please not go alone?

Bray: I'll be fine, Amber.

Amber: I know, but I don't think anyone should go alone. That includes you.

Bray: Fine.

(He looks around the café which is almost empty. His eyes land on KC.)

Bray: KC! Can you come with me to the warehouses? I need to talk to Noel.

KC: Sure. Everything to get out of here.

(The younger boy is quick to get up and follow Bray outside. The sky is grey and rains falls.)

KC (mutters): Great.

Bray: I thought you were eager to get out.

KC: I am.

Bray: Any particular reason?

KC (shrugs): I don't want to see Kayla's stupid face.

Bray: You had a fight?

KC: I don't want to talk about it.

Bray: Fine by me.

(They walk in silence and disappear in between the buildings of the city.)

SCENE 3

(Camera cuts back to the café, where Amber gets up with her son and walks to Trudy's room. She knocks before she enters. Trudy is sorting out her and Brady's laundry. She is standing with her back to the door and camera and quickly wipes her eyes with her hands before she turns around.)

Trudy: Hi Amber, can I do something for you?

Amber (smiles): I was going to ask the same thing.

(She shifts Bray Jr to her other hip and walks over to her friend.)

Amber: I know it's hard for you. You don't have to hide it in front of me.

Trudy: I'm just... Mouse and Sammy, they are out there somewhere. It makes me think about Brady. I don't want to go my whole life worrying about her.

(Amber pulls her into a hug.)

Amber: That's what mothers do, isn't it? And we live in this unstable world.

Trudy: Sammy and Mouse are only a little younger than we were when the virus hit. They can't survive on their own. They shouldn't have to.

Amber: I know. We'll just have to build a better world for them.

Trudy: When? When are we starting on that? I feel like every time we take one step towards this bright future we get pushed ten steps back.

Amber: We just have to keep on fighting, Trudy. We can do this.

Trudy: You're a great friend, you know that.

Amber: I'm here for you just like you are for me.

(Trudy smiles and strokes the hair of Bray Jr. Camera zooms out on the two women.)

SCENE 4

(Camera pans around Sammy's and Mouse's room to show Lottie sitting on Sammy's bed. She holds the blue cuffs, she stole from Sammy once.)

Lottie: You're not dead. I know you're not.

(She jumps off the bed and walks to Ruby's room. The older girl is sitting at her desk next to the door.)

Ruby: Lottie?

Lottie: I need to go into the city. I need to look for Sammy and Mouse!

Ruby: I don't know if-

Lottie: Please! Come with me and we look together.

Ruby: It's really dangerous, Lottie.

Lottie: What would you do if Ram were missing and nobody would let you go outside? They're my friends, Ruby! If you don't come with me, I'm going alone.

Ruby: Okay, fine. But we take Slade with us as well.

(Lottie nods eagerly and pulls Ruby out of the room to find Slade. As they step out on the corridor, Darryl rushes past them.)

Darryl: Lex is organizing new search groups in the café. Everyone has to be there.

(They follow him and camera fades out.)

SCENE 5

(Camera fades back in to the café with all the Mallrats except for Bray and KC sitting around the tables and waiting for Lex to speak. Lex takes another sip of his coffee before standing up.)

Lex: We're going out again to look for Sammy and Mouse today. Ryan, Ebony and Jay, you go west around the bar and the road towards the woods. Alice, Ellie and Salene, you go to the school and the market place. Jack, Ram and Kayla, you go east to the warehouses. Gel, Darryl and Amber, you go north-west to the old hotel. Slade and Ruby you're with me-...

Ruby (interrupts): I'm going to take Lottie.

Lex: No way!

Ruby: I am!

Lex: Fine, then you three can go to the cinema and the shopping district. Patch and Dee you are with me and show me that parking deck.

(The Mallrats start clearing out of the café and camera fades to black.)

SCENE 6

(Camera fades in on Alice, Ellie and Salene walking towards the school. As Salene starts to talk to the city kids, Ellie pulls Alice aside.)

Alice: We have a job to do, sis.

Ellie: I know, but what about the baby?

Alice (frowns): What about it?

Ellie: You still haven't told anyone.

Alice: Right now is really not the time, is it? We need to find Mouse and Sammy.

Ellie: Don't tell me, you would've said anything, if they hadn't gone missing.

Alice: Ellie, it's my decision.

Ellie: Well, you can't hide it forever, can you? It's going to show soon.

Alice: Stop it! It's not like I'm keeping it from the father or anything. They don't need to know immediately.

Ellie: You're worried, what they're going to say.

Alice: Of course I am. I already disappointed them and now I'm going to be a reliability as well.

(Ellie opens her mouth to answer, but is interrupted by Salene coming back to them. Instead she just squeezes Alice's hand and the camera fades out.)

SCENE 7

(Bray and KC are walking along a narrow alley, but are stopped by two bulky guys. They look them up and down before letting them through.)

Guard1: Sorry, Bray, new procedure.

Bray: That's okay. Only wise to stock up on security around here. Are the cameras still working?

Guard1: Yes.

(Bray and KC walk past them and head straight for the nearest warehouse. They find Noel sitting together with a few members of his tribe. He looks up, when he hears the door and excuses himself to walk over to them.)

Noel: Bray. I was wondering, when you'd show up.

Bray: We are kind of busy. Have you heard about our missing tribe members?

Noel: Yours and about ten others. It happens a lot these days.

KC: It's the Anarchists?

Noel (shrugs): We don't know that. Only few people survive the encounters with them.

Bray: Have you heard anything new?

Noel: Not really. Apparently they hate weak people and people in tribes.

KC: Do you know who leads them?

Noel (rolls his eyes): No one does, that's the point. If they had a leader, I'd know what to do.

Bray: Well someone must have started the whole thing, right?

Noel: I guess, but if so, I don't know who has and the damage is done now. I take it, you don't have any ideas either?

Bray: Like I said, we're busy trying to find Sammy and Mouse.

Noel: Look, I know you don't want to hear it, but people who encounter the Anarchists don't turn up again.

Bray (angrily): We haven't found their bodies either.

Noel: They clean up after themselves.

KC: What do you mean?

Noel: They set fires for no apparent reason. What do you think they're burning?

(Camera zooms in on Bray's and KC's horrified faces.)

SCENE 8

(Camera pans around the market place, where Lex put up the article about Tai-San in the previous episode. Camera zooms in on one of these as a hand grabs it and lights it on fire. The paper crumbles on the floor and camera swoops along the floor to show more of the burnt articles.)

SCENE 9

(Jack, Ram and Kayla are walking through deserted small alleys. They look behind barrels and other trash and every now and then they call out for Mouse and Sammy. Kayla is rather quiet and looks glum.)

Ram: I hate to say this, but I think it's pointless.

Jack: Hate to say it?

Ram: Yes, Jack, I hate to say it. I might not like those kids much, but I don't wish them any harm.

Kayla (mumbles): That didn't bother you, when you tortured us.

Ram: What did you say?

Kayla: Nothing.

Ram: No, I'm very interested to hear what you have to say.

Jack: Ram, just let it go.

(The two men look each other in the eyes for a while until Ram backs down and Jack stops Kayla to get some space between them and Ram.)

Jack: What's wrong with you?

Kayla: Nothing.

Jack: Right... I don't really care if you want to talk to me about it, but I want you to stop picking fights.

Kayla: I'm not picking fights.

Jack: I heard what you said and I mean, you're right; Ram did awful things, but right now is not the time to discuss that.

(Kayla looks at her feet.)

Kayla (mumbles): I'm sorry. It's just a bad day.

(She steps forward and hugs him. Jack awkwardly pats her back.)

Kayla: I had a fight with KC and Sammy and Mouse are missing. It's all weighing me down.

Jack: I understand.

Kayla: I'm sorry. You probably have a lot on your mind, too.

(She lets go of him and gives him a warm smile before trying to catch up with Ram. Jack looks a little confused, but then follows the others.)

SCENE 10

(Some of the groups have already returned without success. Lex, Ryan and Dee are sitting in the café each with a cup of coffee in their hands. Dee and Ryan look worried and sad, while Lex is all business.)

Lex: Ryan, remember when we tried teaching Dal and Jack how to fight? I think we should do that again.

Ryan: I think everyone here knows how to fight?

Lex: Really? KC knows how to fight after he was a prisoner for years? He might be strong, but he doesn't know how to fight.

Dee: I think it's a great idea. You're not just going to train the boys though, are you?

Lex: Uh...

Ryan: I think, Dee's got a point. Look at Ebony and Alice, the girls can fight, too.

Lex: I suppose next you want me to teach the kids as well?

Dee (shrugs): Why not? Maybe it Sammy and Mouse knew how to protect themselves, they'd be here now.

Lex: Let's be real here. No training in the world would have done them any good if their attacker was older and bigger than them.

Dee: Well, Dylan and Chester are terrified, maybe they'll feel a little better if they learn how to fight.

Ryan: How about we just ask everyone who wants to learn how to fight?

Lex: So you are going to help me?

Ryan: Well... I don't know if I can do much.

(He motions to his shoulder, which is still lightly bandaged.)

Dee: Do you want Patch to look at it?

Ryan: No, I think, it just needs some rest. It'll be fine.

(Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 11

(Camera cuts to another part of the café, where Trudy sits with Chester, Dylan and Brady. Brady is on her lap and draws some letters on a piece of paper in front of her, while Trudy tries to teach Chester and Dylan how to read.)

Chester: I know how to read. I went to school.

Trudy: That's great. Why don't you show your brother how it's done then?

(Chester nods and pulls the book towards himself. It's a colourful children's book with big letters, but Chester seems to have trouble with the first word already.)

Chester: The...b-black...ca-cat sat on a...h-high tree

(Trudy watches him with a sad smile as he continues to stutter through the very easy text. She grabs a piece of paper and a pencil and writes the letter A on it, then passes it to Dylan.)

Trudy: That's an A. An A like in apple or anaconda.

(She gives him the pencil too.)

Trudy: Try sounding it out and writing it. See, Brady is getting good at her As.

Brady: They're pretty.

Trudy: Yes, they are.

Dylan: There's an A in my name, right?

Trudy: Yes, can you write it?

(Dylan nods and starts to write with great concentration. He then proudly presents her with his name.)

Trudy (smiles): Good job.

Chester: I can write my name, too. I can write everyone's names.

Trudy: That's good. So you could do the rota for Amber, huh?

Chester: I don't think she'll let me.

Brady: mummy, how do you write Sammy?

(Trudy just looks down at her daughter for a second, before picking up the pen and writing the name for her.)

Trudy: Why do you ask?

Brady: When he comes back, I show him. You think, he will like it?

Trudy: Yes, I think, he will.

Chester: If he comes back.

Dylan: Chess! Don't say that.

Chester: What, it's true.

Dylan: I don't want to hear it.

Chester: It's called growing up.

Trudy: No, Chester, you're being cruel right now.

Brady: Why doesn't Sammy come back?

Trudy: He will.

(Chester and Dylan get up and leave and Trudy has trouble explaining to Brady, what just happened without actually telling her.)

SCENE 12

(Camera pans around the market place, where Cal is trading a bottle of alcohol for some food. He puts it all into his bag and joins Paul and Cara, who wait for him leaning against the wall of the school building.)

Cal: Do you know the way to the beach?

Cara: Of course.

Cal: Then let's get going.

(The three of them head south with Cara leading the way.)

Cara: Can we make a bonfire?

_Paul: Sure and we're catching fish and we'll surf and we'll frolic in the sun. _

Cal (laughs): Shut up! You know, your sarcasm gets lost when you sign.

_Paul: You don't have a problem getting it._

Cal: That's because I know you longer than Cara does and I also sign a lot longer than her.

Cara: I don't care what you say, I want a bonfire.

_Paul: Then you're the one who gathers all the firewood._

Cara: Maybe I will!

(Camera pans around to show a girl being chased down the street towards them by three Anarchists. Cal immediately grabs Cara and pushes them behind them.)

Cara: It's those Power and Chaos creeps!

_Paul: She needs help!_

(He starts running towards them.)

Cal: Every single time. Cara, take this and stay ou-

Cara: Out of the way. I know how it works, Cal.

(Cal pushes his bag into her arms and runs after Paul. They reach the girl and Paul pushes her towards Cara. The three Anarchists seem to be very happy about someone who actually wants to fight them. Cal grabs the pole with which one of them tries to hit him and wrenches it out of his hands. Paul kicks another one in the groin, who immediately falls to the floor. The third Anarchist wraps an arm around Paul's neck and starts choking him, but Cal comes to his aid and hits him over the head with the pole. They make sure the three Anarchists are no threat to them, before heading back to the girls.)

Girl: Thank you so much. I don't know what happened.

_Paul: They're crazies, that's all._

Girl (confused): Everything okay with you?

Cal: He's deaf. He said, they're crazies.

Girl: Oh, yea they are.

Cara: I don't like this place. We should get out as fast as possible.

Girl: Sounds like a good idea. Thanks again. I...

Cal: No problem.

(The girl starts walking away and the three friends continue walking towards the beach.)

Cara: I mean it, boys, I really don't like it here.

_Paul: That's because you don't like it anywhere._

Cara: Because everywhere is shit.

Cal: Well, this time you might be right.

(Camera pans around to show them walk away from it. A gust of wind blows a piece of paper around and it sticks to the camera. It's the article of Tai-San. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 13

(Camera fades in on Ruby lying on the floor of her room with some of her medical books as someone knocks on the door.)

Ruby: Who is it?

(Patch pokes his head in with a shy smile which Ruby returns.)

Ruby: Hi, come on in.

(Patch sits down across from her and inspects the books she's reading.)

Patch: H-how is it going with... the …

Ruby: Okay, I think. I didn't know there was so much to it.

Patch (laughs): They used to study for... six years, I think. The d-doctors.

Ruby (groans): And they were all extremely smart. I didn't even finish school.

Patch: None of us did.

Ruby: Can you help me with this?

Patch (leans over): Pharmacology? What about it?

Ruby: Point out what kind of medicine we should stock up on. I might go into the hospital and look for some.

(Patch moves to sit next to her so they both can look at the book and camera fades out.)

SCENE 14

(Camera fades in on Ellie sitting in her and Jack's room. Her back is towards the door and as the camera moves closer, we can hear she's sobbing quietly.)

_FLASHBACK _

_(Ellie stands on the roof of the mall ready to jump with tears streaming down her face. She turns around to find Charlie and Mouse standing behind her. Ellie gets desperate and shouts at them to leave. Charlie holds out a loaf of bread.)_

_Charlie: Eat._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

(The door opens and Jack comes in. He sees the state Ellie is in and hurries to comfort her.)

Jack: Hey, what's going on?

Ellie: It's M-Mouse. I should have been there for her. Like she and Charlie were for me.

Jack: What do you mean?

Ellie: When you were taken by the Technos, I was bad.

Jack: I know.

Ellie: And they always had an eye on me. I was the first person they spoke to.

(She starts sobbing harder and Jack pulls her in for a hug.)

Ellie: I just want them to be okay.

Jack: We'll find them, Ellie.

Ellie: Don't just say that.

Jack: I believe, we're going to find them. We'll go out again tomorrow.

(Camera fades out.)

SCENE 15

(Amber and Bray are lying in bed with their son nestled in between them as Bray reads a bedtime story for him.)

Bray: … and they lived happily ever after.

(Bray Jr gurgles and pats the book in his father's hand.)

Amber: No more, now it's sleep time.

Bray: I'll get him, you stay here.

(He picks up his son and moves over to the crib. Bray Jr presses his lips to Bray's cheek.)

Bray Jr: Da... Daddy.

(Camera zooms in on Bray's surprised face, which then turns into a huge smile as he turns around to Amber.)

Bray: Did you hear that? He just said Daddy.

Amber (smiles): He just said his first real word.

(Bray hugs his son close and kisses his forehead.)

Bray: I love you so much. Daddy loves you a lot.

Bray Jr: Daddy!

Amber: Next is mummy. It better be.

(She gets out of bed and hugs Bray and her son. After a while they pull away.)

Amber: Time for bed.

(Bray puts Bray Jr in his crib and the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 16

(Camera moves along the corridor at a low level and we see a pair of bare feet. The person walks quietly and slips into a door on the left side. Camera pans around to show it's Slade's room with the young man lying in bed sleeping. When the door closes, he stirs and sits up.)

Slade: Ebony?

(Camera pans around to show it is in fact Ebony, who has snuck into his room. She comes closer and sits down on the far edge of his bed.)

Slade: What do you want? It's the middle of the night.

Ebony: I... I'm sorry.

Slade: Okay.

Ebony (frowns): That's all you're going to say?

Slade: Yea, what else is there? I think an apology was long overdue.

Ebony: Oh that's what you think, huh?

Slade: Look, I don't want to fight with you now. You've said what you came her to say, haven't you?

Ebony (shakes her head): No not at all. Maybe if you'd quit being a jerk, I'd tell you more.

Slade: I'm not a jerk. I just don't have to be nice to you anymore.

Ebony: Isn't that what you do, when you love someone?

(Slade just looks at her and then lies back down, turning his back on her.)

Slade: Good night, Ebony.

Ebony: I want to talk about that.

Slade: There's nothing to talk about.

(Ebony sighs and gets up. In the middle of the room she turns back to him.)

Ebony: I was going to say, I'm sorry for breaking up with you.

(She leaves and camera zooms in on Slade's surprised face.)

SCENE 17

(Chester and Dylan are sitting in the entrance hall with their faces pressed against the glass doors. It's still dark outside and their breath fogs up the glass.)

Dylan: It looks alright now.

Chester: Even bad guys have to sleep. They are probably hiding inside the city not out here in the open.

Dylan: I want to go. I don't like it here anymore. It's no fun without Sammy and Mouse and Lottie is sad all the time.

Chester: I want to go, too. I don't think Sammy and Mouse are going to come back.

(Dylan starts to cry and his older brother pulls him closer.)

Chester: Sorry.

Dylan: I don't want to think about that. Maybe they went to find Mouse's old tribe.

Chester: Maybe.

Dylan: It could be nice if we could say goodbye to them before we leave.

Chester: If we can get Patch and Dee to go. I think they like it here.

Dylan: Patch will go where we go, won't he?

(Chester doesn't answer just holds Dylan as he watches the city outside with a fearful expression.)

SCENE 18

(Camera fades in on Ebony turning in her bed as she can't fall asleep after her nightly visit to Slade.)

Slade VO: Good night, Ebony.

Ebony VO: I want to talk about that.

Slade VO: There's nothing to talk about.

Ebony VO: I was going to say, I'm sorry for breaking up with you.

(Ebony groans and pulls the covers over her face.)

Ebony (mutter): So stupid! It's too late now anyway. I wish, I hadn't said anything at all.

(When she lowers the cover again, she is startled as Slade has entered her room without making a noise.)

Slade: What else were you going to say?

Ebony: Uh... I... I shouldn't have broken up with you. We were fighting so much and I didn't want you to leave me.

Slade: So you left me before I could hurt you?

Ebony (nods): Didn't work. I'm sorry.

(Slade comes closer and kneels in front of her bed so they are on eye level.)

Slade: I still love you. I'd probably be better off if I didn't. Trust me, I've been told that a million times now, but I still do.

Ebony: Even after everything I've done. I pushed Ruby in front of that truck.

Slade (sighs): I know you're no saint, Ebony. That's why I said, I'm probably better off, if I didn't love you.

Ebony (smiles): And here I thought you were a smart man.

Slade: Will you shut up and kiss me already.

(Ebony puts her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Her eyes flutter shut as their lips meet and she pulls Slade onto her bed. One of his arms is around her waist holding her close and his other hand is tangled into her braids.)

Ebony: I've missed you.

(They kiss again, this time it's Slade pulling away.)

Slade: No more fooling around with Jay!

Ebony: That's going to break his little heart.

Slade: He'll get over it. Are we understood here?

Ebony: No more fooling around with Jay.

(Ebony throws the covers over Slade and presses against him again and the camera fades out.)

SCENE 19

(Some of the Mallrats are sitting in the café having breakfast together. Sammy and Mouse and the Anarchists are still topic number one.)

Lex: You know what this crap reminds me of? The Chosen. People were disappearing then, too.

Trudy: Well, it's not the Chosen. They're finished.

Alice: The Guardian is still out there. Maybe he found himself a new posse.

Bray: Alice, don't say that.

Alice. Well, it could be true.

Bray: I don't think the Guardian would change that much. And I haven't heard anyone mentioning Zoot around here.

Trudy: Just like no one seems to have seen Mouse and Sammy.

Lex: Maybe they just left. Mouse left us before.

Salene: They wouldn't leave us without saying goodbye. They didn't even pack anything.

Bray: So we're going out again today. Someone has got to have seen them.

(Camera pans around the café to show that most of the Mallrats have lost their hope in finding them.)

SCENE 20

(Ruby, Ram and Lottie are walking through the city. Lottie is desperately turning every stone and shouting Mouse's and Sammy's names while Ruby and Ram walk behind her.)

Ruby: It's going to break her. If they don't turn up.

Ram: You mean when.

Ruby: Ram! Don't say that.

Ram: Come on, Ruby. We've been looking for days, the city isn't that big. They would have turned up by now.

(Ruby looks at her feet as she fight back the tears. She watches Lottie with pity.)

Ruby: I just don't want to tell her, her best friend is dead.

Ram: She'll probably figure that out for herself.

Ruby: Right now I wish she were Brady's age and I could just tell her that Sammy and Mouse went on an adventure.

(As they walk their hands brush against each other, which immediately gets Ruby's attention. She smiles at Ram and is about to take his hand, when he walks up to a group of kids and asks for Sammy and Mouse. When he comes back to her, he shakes his head.)

Ram: Nothing.

(Ruby sighs, but puts on an hopeful expression as Lottie comes bounding back to them.)

SCENE 21

(In another part of the city Slade and Ebony are walking together in search of the missing Mallrats. Ebony kicks an old can in frustration.)

Ebony: This is pointless! We're not going to find them.

Slade: Don't you want to find them?

Ebony: I do, but we're not going to.

Slade: Then we have to at least find out what happened to them.

(Camera pans around as four Anarchists round the corner. They spot Slade and Ebony and run towards them. Ebony grins at Slade.)

Ebony: Guess we ask them.

Slade: Guess we do.

(He grabs plank from the floor and throws it to Ebony, who grabs it just in time for the first attack. She swings it and hits a girl with short blonde hair over the head, grabs her and throws her head first against the wall. The girl falls to the ground and doesn't move. The next Anarchist is a better match and puts more of a fight. Meanwhile Slade has his hands full with the other two. He kicks the legs out from under one of them, but then takes a heavy blow to the face and staggers back. Luckily Ebony has just gotten some space between herself and her attacker, so she can ward of Slade's attacker. Eventually the Anarchists realize, they're going to lose and try to run. Two of them escape, but the blonde girl is still lying unconscious on the ground and Slade manages to grab one of the guys before he can escape. He pushes him against the wall with a firm grip around his throat.)

Slade (out of breath): Now... let's talk!

Anarchist: Just finish it, okay. You lose, you die. I know the rules.

Ebony: What rules?

Anarchist: If you lose a fight, you're too weak and you die.

Slade: Shut it! We're looking for some friends of ours. A small girl and a boy with red hair. Have you seen them?

(Ebony holds the back of her hand up to his face with the pentagram of the Mallrats on it.)

Ebony: They are Mallrats.

Anarchist: Tribe children... We get a lot of those.

Slade: What do you do with them?

Anarchist: Waste them.

Ebony: Mallrats! Remember them?

(Slade pulls a picture out of his pocket and shows it to the Anarchist.)

Anarchist: I think so. They were with Dana and Kierce a few days ago.

Slade: Where are they now?

Anarchist: I told you.

Ebony: Then where are the bodies?

Anarchist: Burnt.

Slade: How do we know, you're telling the truth?

Anarchist: I'm a dead man walking anyway. I told you, you lose, you die. Those are the rules.

(Slade throws him to the ground in disgust and he and Ebony start walking towards the hospital.)

SCENE 22

(Lex is walking across the market place, where he hung up the article about Tai-San. He glances at the wall and keeps walking until he stops in his tracks. He rushes to the wall, but all the posters have gone.)

Lex: What the hell?

(He scans the road, but the ashes have been spread by wind and rain.)

Lex: Why?

(He punches the wall and keeps walking.)

SCENE 23

(The Mallrats have gathered in the café after yet another day of fruitless searching for Sammy and Mouse. The mood is bad and no one really talks as realisation starts to sink in what this means. Slade and Ebony are the last ones to enter.)

Ebony (whispers): You go tell them.

Slade (whisper): Why me? You do it.

Ebony (whispers): They always get bad news from me.

(She pushes Slade forward and clears her throat. All the heads turn towards Slade and he looks around uneasily. He shoves his hands deep in his pockets.)

Slade: I... uh... we...

Lex: Just spill it, man!

Slade: We ran into Anarchists today.

Jay: And?

Slade: We got some information out of one of them. Apparently Mouse and Sammy were seen with some of them a few days ago.

Salene: What does that mean? Where are they now?

Slade: The guy was very clear on what happened with people who run into Anarchists and can't defend themselves.

(Ebony steps forward and places a hand on Slade's shoulder.)

Ebony: They die. They burn the bodies. I'm sorry.

Lottie (screams): NO!

(Lottie storms out of the room, closely followed by Ruby. Salene breaks down in tears and Amber holds her. Ellie starts sobbing into Jack's shoulder, Patch and Dee usher Chester and Dylan out of the room, Trudy fights back tears as she picks up Brady and hurries out.)

Bray: Can we believe him?

Slade: He had no reason to lie and it fits, doesn't it?

Lex: We have to do something about those assholes! They are going to pay!

(Camera cuts out.)

SCENE 24

(Camera pans around Sammy's and Mouse's old room. It looks as if someone just left a second ago with the beds unmade and clothes and toys lying around on the floor and the beds. Outside the rain is whipping against the window. This is the Sound That a Heart Makes When It's Breaking by Harper Lee starts playing in the background.)

_where is the hope i lost the trail  
>my only life half wasted now<br>the suffocating emptiness  
>the ugly shuffling loneliness <em>

(Lottie comes storming in, throwing herself on Sammy's bed inhaling his scent on the pillow as sobs shake her body. Her cries are inaudible to the audience.)

_this is the sound that a heart makes when it's breaking  
>am i just the only one<br>who struggles to stay warm alone  
>like frosted glass my eyes just blur<br>reaching out there's no one there _

(She curls into a ball, leaving stains on the pillow. Ruby comes into the room and sits down next to her trying to comfort her. She's also crying, but Lottie shrugs her hand away.)

_where is the hope i lost the trail  
>my only life half wasted now<br>the nights are getting darker now  
>they're drawing in, they're crowding in<br>this is the sound that a heart makes when it's breaking _

(Lottie lifts her head, screams at Ruby and tries shoving her off the bed. Her face is red and the tribal markings have smudged because of her tears. Ruby succeeds in pulling the younger girl to her chest and holding her. Lottie struggles for a while before she goes limp. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 25

(Camera cuts to the old parking deck and moves inside. A group of Anarchists have gathered around a pile of bodies. A girl with long black hair steps forward.)

Dana: Can't we just burn them here?

Kierce: No, we can't. This is were we live. You don't eat and shit at the same place, do you, Dana?

Dana: Then I hope, you intend to help with getting them out of the city.

Kierce: Of course. I told you before, I'm not ordering anyone around.

(Dana steps closer to him, so only he can hear what she's saying.)

Dana: You easily could though.

Kierce: I don't want a tribe. Tribes are for the weak. I don't need anyone's help to survive. Do you, Dana?

(Dana turns away from him, grabs one of the bodies and slings it over her back. The camera zooms in to show the face of a boy with half his face painted in white.)

Dana: Then let's go. I don't want this to take longer than it should.

(The Anarchist all follow suit and they move out of the parking deck. They walk for a while until they reach the north edge of the city. Two other Anarchists are already waiting for them around a big bonfire. They put the bodies on the fire and watch them burn. Dana smiles as the sparks fly in the night sky.)

Dana: It's kind of beautiful.

(Camera fades to black.)


	25. Episode 25

Episode 25

SCENE 1

(All the Mallrats have gathered in the park on the wide open grass. They are standing in a circle with Amber in the middle. Some are crying, the rest just looks sad.)

Amber: We've gathered here for a sad event. Two of our friends have gone lost and will only be with us in our hearts. Sammy and Mouse have added joy and laughter to this tribe and formed strong bonds. You will be greatly missed and we're sorry, we couldn't do more for you. May you rest in peace.

Mallrats (mumble): Rest in peace.

(Amber steps back into the circle and they all join hands with their faces turned to the sky. They stand like this for a moment, then Lottie breaks free and runs away and the whole group breaks off into smaller groups. Amber leans against Bray.)

Amber: I just wish, we could've given them a real funeral. To really put their bodies to rest.

Bray: I know. I feel the same way.

(Camera moves to Salene, who walks to the tree next to the vegetable garden and pulls a leather necklace with a shell on it out of her pocket. She wraps it around the lowest branch. Trudy puts a hand on her shoulder, both women have tears in their eyes.)

Salene: This was Mouse's. How I wish she had never left the Eco's. She would have been safe there.

Trudy: At least she was happy, Salene. She was happy to be here with us again.

Salene (sobs): She was so small. So small, Trudy.

(The two friends hold on to each other for support as the camera fades to black.)

SCENE 2

(Lex and Ryan are walking towards the hospital after the little ceremony in the park. They're both deep in thought until Lex breaks the silence.)

Lex: Do you think the Anarchists care about missing people? Like would they prevent the word from getting out?

Ryan (shrugs): I don't know. Why?

Lex: I put up some posters about Tai-San the other day, but they were all torn down.

Ryan: That's weird. There are a lot more posters out there.

Lex: That's what I was thinking.

Ryan: Mhm...

(They fall silent again and enter the hospital.)

SCENE 3

(Camera fades in on Jay sitting in the café with a cup of coffee. He rests his head on his hand and is watching something intently. Camera turns around to show that he's watching Patch, Dylan and Chester.)

_FLASHBACK _

_(A younger Jay is entering a hospital after he got the call that his mother had been brought in. A nurse leads him to a ward in the emergency room where a younger Ved is lying in the foetal position on the gurney and is crying. Without hesitation Jay climbs on the gurney and holds his brother close.)_

_Ved: I... She's... I didn't know what to do._

_Jay: She's...?_

_(Instead of answering Ved whimpers and claws at Jay's shirt. Jay soon shares his brother's emotions as it sink in that his mother has died.)_

_Jay: I'll look out for you. I promise_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

(Jay averts his eyes from the three brothers as Dylan hugs Patch and kisses him on the cheek.)

SCENE 4

(Camera moves over to Dylan, Patch and Chester. Dylan has a firm hold on his oldest brother, he looks pale and scared, while Chester looks pleadingly at Patch.)

Chester: Can we please go? More bad thing are going to happen, I know it.

Patch: But these are our friends, Chester. We can't just leave them now. Don't you care about...

Chester: Sammy and Mouse won't come back. Ever! I don't want to be here and think of them all the time.

Patch (sighs): Let me think about it, okay?

Chester: Please.

(Camera fades out.)

SCENE 5

(Most of the Mallrats have gathered in the café now. The mood is still bad with only a few quiet conversations here and there. Lex stands up.)

Lex: We have to do something! We can't just sit here and let those creeps get away with this.

Bray: What do you propose, Lex?

Lex: We find them and we get even.

Bray: There are a lot of them. There might even be more than us.

Lex: So?

Amber: You could get killed. Let's not do anything rash.

Lex: Yea, let's sit here and twiddle our thumbs a little more. That has worked out perfectly so far.

Amber: That's not what I'm saying. I just think we should have a plan.

Ebony: Then let us hear that plan.

Amber: I don't have one yet.

Lex: Great!

Amber (sighs): It's not easy with the way they are organized.

Bray: Because they aren't organized at all. With the Chosen we had to get rid of the Guardian. With the Consilium we had to get to Kaelem.

Lex: Then we take them all out.

Ebony: You're joking, right? How are you going to take out all of them?

Lex: We'll see.

Amber (rolls her eyes): No, we won't! You won't attack any of them. Not now, not on your own!

(Lex glares at her and leaves the café. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 6

(Camera cuts to Kayla in her vegetable garden as she waters the plants. She looks to the tree not far from her, where Mouse's necklace sways in the wind.)

_FLASHBACK_

_(Kayla, Dylan and Mouse are working together in the vegetable garden)_

_Kayla: I survived. I know a few things about surviving, but apparently I didn't do the best job since I got snatched up by the Chosen. _

_Mouse: That's okay. Many good people were taken by the Chosen._

_(The little girl pats her arm with her dirty hand and Kayla can't help but smile at her.)_

_Kayla: You're right. And now I'm here and I'm not alone anymore_.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Gel OS: You should talk to KC.

(Gel walks into the screen and leans against the tree.)

Kayla: Why?

Gel: Because you're friends and it's a stupid thing to fight over. (chokes) S-Sammy used to be my friend and now he's gone. I can't even remember the last time I talked to him.

Kayla: I'm sorry, Gel.

Gel: Just talk to him, okay?

(She turns around and leaves Kayla alone.)

SCENE 7

(Camera fades in on Lottie sitting on Sammy's bed, hugging her knees and crying. Her fingers play with the hem of her shorts. Ruby enters and tries talking to her. Lottie looks up at her, but no sound is heard as Ruby moves her lips. Lottie just rests her forehead on her knees and closes her eyes.)

SCENE 8

(Camera cuts to the corridor as Ruby leaves the room. Ram is leaning against the wall next to the door.)

Ram: And?

Ruby (shakes her head): I don't think she even listens to me. I'm really worried about her.

Ram: Maybe she just needs time.

(They start walking towards the café.)

Ruby: I just wish, she'd talk to me. We've all lost someone, she needs to know, she's not alone in her grief.

Ram: It's not always the same, Ruby. When I lost Java it was different than when my parents died. It hurt differently.

Ruby: I just want to help her.

Ram: You can't take the pain away.

Ruby (smiles): Since when do you know so much about people, huh?

(Ram shrugs. Ruby looks at him amazed with slightly parted lips for a few seconds, before she quickly looks away.)

Ruby: Ram, I...

Ram (raises his eyebrows): Yes?

Ruby: I... Thank you.

(She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and walks away. Ram looks after her confused, but then a smile spreads across his face.)

SCENE 9

(Patch is sitting on one of the sofas in the entrance hall with Dee lying next to him, her head in his lap. He plays with her hair as they talk.)

Patch: I know you want to stay here, but Dylan and Chester are really miserable. I can't blame them for being scared.

Dee: Can't we make them feel safe somehow?

Patch: How? To be honest, I'm kind of scared myself. I don't want anything to happen to them. Or you.

Dee: But it's not safe out there either. Especially not with them.

Patch: We could find a new place.

Dee: But they need us here now.

Patch: My brothers need me, too. They're my first priority.

Dee: Look, if you go, I'm coming with you. I don't want to be here without you. It's your call.

Patch: I don't want to drag you away form your friends.

Dee: Patch, the most important part is for me to be with you and if that's only possible if we leave this city and the Mallrats behind, I'm willing to do it again.

Patch: You're perfect.

(He takes one of her hands and presses it against his lips. Dee smiles and sits up so she can kiss wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 10

(Camera fades in on Jay walking along the corridor until he reaches Ebony's room. He enters without knocking and interrupts a kiss between her and Slade. He grins, but doesn't apologize. Slade rolls his eyes.)

Slade: I was about to leave anyway.

(He looks at Ebony for a long time before actually leaving and shoots Jay a cold look as he passes him.)

Jay: I get the feeling, he doesn't really like me.

Ebony (dryly): Surprise!

Jay: So you're back together?

Ebony: Looks like it.

Jay: Should I say congratulations? Looks like me getting punched in the face was something good after all.

Ebony: What do you want, Jay?

Jay (shrugs): Nothing. You were very intent on being my friend again, remember? Are you one of those girls who can't have friends, when they are in a relationship?

(Ebony snorts)

Jay: That's what I thought.

Ebony: Does that mean you don't have any other friends than me?

Jay: It doesn't, but I knew you wouldn't be too upset about Mouse and Sammy and that's what I need right now.

Ebony: Oh? So you don't care?

Jay: That's not what I meant. I do care. They were good kids and they didn't deserve what happened to them. But it made me think of Ved.

Ebony: Why?

Jay: Because I swore to protect him after our parents died and I didn't. I failed him, just like I failed to protect Sammy and Mouse.

Ebony: But Ved's not dead.

Jay: He might be.

Ebony: Don't be stupid. He was deleted, we all know that doesn't mean dead. Bray was deleted and he's right here smooching your woman.

Jay (rolls his eyes): She's not my woman anymore.

Ebony: You're missing the point here.

(He smiles at her and leans in to kiss her, but stops himself just as she is about to move away.)

Jay (laughs): Sorry. Gotta remember the boyfriend.

Ebony: You better, unless you want to get punched again.

Jay: I could do without.

(Camera fades out.)

SCENE 11

(Camera cuts to the park, where Trudy is pushing Brady on the swing. The little girl is singing to herself while Trudy seems to be deep in thought.)

Brady: mummy?

(Trudy doesn't seem to hear her.)

Brady (louder): mummy, stop!

(Trudy snaps out of it and grabs the swing so it stops. Brady jumps down and looks up at her mother.)

Brady: Mouse and Sammy don't come back. Right?

Trudy (nods): No, they are with your daddy now.

Brady (points to the sky): Up there?

Trudy: Yes.

Brady: Why? They didn't say goodbye.

Trudy: Oh, honey, they didn't know. It just happened. Sometimes in life things happen that we can't control, which we just have to accept. Dying is one of them.

Brady: I miss them. They have to come back!

(Trudy kneels and opens her arms and the little girl immediately walks into them.)

Trudy: They can't. I miss them, too.

Brady: I want to talk to them.

Trudy: You can. They are watching over you now just like your daddy. When you talk to them, they'll hear it.

(Brady frees herself of the embrace, walks a few steps and then stops. She looks up into the sky and folds her hands.)

Brady: Sammy and Mouse, I wish you wasn't dead. I wish you would come and play with me again. I think it's very mean that you just left. Can you please, please, please come back?

(Camera zooms in on Trudy who watches her daughter as tears are falling from her eyes.)

SCENE 12

(Camera fades in on Bray and Amber's room. She is busy cleaning up the room as Bray enters. He stops in the doorway and watches her for a while.)

Bray: Amber...

(She doesn't respond, so he walks up to her and wraps his arms around her, but she frees herself of him.)

Amber: Not now.

Bray: Amber, will you look at me?

Amber: I'm busy, Bray.

Bray: No, you're not. The room is clean.

Amber (turns around): I'm busy thinking.

Bray: You don't have to do this alone, okay. I'll be here and I'll help you.

Amber: We need to do something about the Anarchists and I just don't know how. And I'm scared for Bray Jr and the other kids who can't fend for themselves. This is only getting worse every day that we don't do anything, Bray.

Bray: I know, but you don't have to carry this burden by yourselves. We're all worried and we all want to do something. I'm sure Noel is also more than willing to help.

Amber: That's all great, but if we don't have a plan it doesn't matter how many we are.

(She pushes him out of the way and walks out of the room. Bray looks after her with concern written all over his face.)

SCENE 13

(The scene starts out black and sobs are heard, the camera fades in from black to show Gel sitting on her bed with a picture of her and Sammy in her hands.)

Gel: I'm so sorry, Sammy. I was a horrible friend to you. I'm sorry.

(She wipes the tears from her face as she hears approaching footsteps and quickly hides the picture under her pillow. She turns around to see Darryl smiling at her.)

Darryl: Lex is starting the training now. You said, you wanted to join.

Gel (nods): I'm coming.

Darryl: I still don't understand why you want to. You've never been interested in fighting before and I'll protect you.

(She stands up and follows him out of the room.)

Gel: And what if you're not around? I don't want to be this scared anymore. I want to be able to defend myself.

(Camera watches them walk down the long corridor before it fades to black.)

SCENE 14

(Camera fades in from black to show a group of Mallrats gathered in the park. Lex, Ryan and Dee are handing out planks, bats and poles to Kayla, Ellie, Gel, Darryl, KC, Patch and Salene. Since Ryan's arm still isn't completely healed Lex and Dee demonstrate the fighting techniques while Ryan walks around the others and corrects them now and then.)

Ryan: Gel, put some strength in it. You want to hurt him not tickle him.

Gel: Actually I don't. I don't want to bruise his pretty face.

Ryan (rolls his eyes): You know what, Darryl go practice with KC, Patch you can fight with Gel.

(The two boys change partners and continue fighting. Camera moves to Kayla and Ellie just as Ellie pushes Kayla back and she loses her footing. Ellie holds her pole close to Kayla's head so signal she won. Smiling she then helps Kayla up again.)

Kayla: You've done this before?

Ellie: A little, but I'm not very good.

Kayla (sullen): Better than me.

Ellie: Don't worry. A little practice will do the trick.

Lex: Less time chatting, more time fighting, ladies!

(They giggle but follow his orders and start practising again.)

SCENE 15

(A little farther away Alice and Jay stand watching the training.)

Jay: Ellie is really good.

Alice: She's always been a fierce little lady.

Jay: Yea, well...

Alice (frowns): What do you mean?

Jay: When I met her, she wasn't like this at all. She was a mess.

Alice: Ellie?

Jay (nods): She tried to kill Ebony and Salene told me that she didn't eat well and tried to jump of the mall.

Alice (shocked): What?! Oh my God, the poor thing. What happened?

Jay (shrugs): The Technos had taken a lot of your friends. I think she couldn't deal with it.

Alice (glares at him): Weren't you responsible for that? It's your fault I couldn't be there for my little sister when she needed me.

(Jay looks away.)

Alice: Now you just ignore me?

Jay: No. I was just thinking. I'm really sorry for all the things I did as a Techno. I tried making up for them.

Alice: Bad things don't just go away because you decide to be nice. You can't unhurt people.

Jay: I know. It's not like the Technos didn't take something from me as well.

Alice: And what's that? Your squeaky clean image?

Jay: My brother. He angered Ram and was deleted.

Alice: But Ram's here. You could just ask him.

Jay: I did. Ram doesn't know anything. He wasn't concerned with it as long as Ved disappeared.

(He turns to watch the fighting practice again. A transparent picture of Ved crosses the screen. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 16

(Bray, Amber, Lex, Ebony and Ram have gathered in the café to discuss the topic at hand: the Anarchists.)

Lex: I still say, we just fight them all.

Ebony: Just shut it, Lex. That's not an option and you know it.

Amber: What about diplomacy? We could talk to them.

Bray: To who? With no leader there's no one we can talk to.

Ram: They might have a spokesperson. Someone who does the talking for them.

Amber: I just don't understand how they even work without a leader. How is there order?

Ebony: There is none. Maybe that's what they want. Everyone on their own doing what they want and ready to defend their choices if need be.

Ram: They don't call themselves Anarchists for nothing, I suppose.

Lex: So it's power and chaos all over again? (glares at Ebony) Don't you get any stupid ideas.

Ebony (rolls her eyes): Oh please.

Bray: Maybe it's because their behaviour doesn't have consequences. They do what they want and the rest of us get pissed, but we don't do anything about it.

Ram: Well, you're either pissed or dead as it seems.

Ebony: Don't forget they actually kill their own if they lose a fight. We wouldn't even have to kill them ourselves.

Amber: I don't want to fight them.

Ebony: But it looks like you have to, sugar. There's no talking to those creeps.

Amber: We haven't tried yet.

Lex: So you're just going to walk up to them and ask for a nice little chat about their stupid ideas? I don't think so.

Amber: There must be some way to settle this without turning the whole city into a war zone.

Bray: If there is, I can't think of it right now.

Ram: After what they did to Sammy and Mouse you're just going to give them a slap on the hand and tell them to not do it again?

Amber: No, they should be prosecuted of course.

Ebony: We're getting nowhere!

(She stands up and leaves and soon Ram and Lex follow suit. All muttering to themselves.)

Amber: What do you think?

Bray: I told you. I just don't know.

Amber: Some help you are.

(She shakes her head and leaves the café too. Bray sighs and buries his head on the table as the camera fades out.)

SCENE 17

(Camera pans around the park as the training is over. Darryl and KC are collecting the weapons, a little farther away Kayla is watching them. She sighs and walks up to them, Darryl smiles but KC is ignoring her.)

Kayla: KC?

(He looks up at her coldly, hands Darryl the weapons and walks away.)

Kayla: Great.

(She runs after him shouting his name. The others look on with great interest.)

Kayla: Slow down, please. I'm trying to talk to you.

KC: And I'm walking because I don't want to talk to you. Get lost!

Kayla: No! Listen to me!

KC: Why? So you can insult me some more and be a really disgusting person in general.

(She grabs his arm and KC pulls it away but stops.)

KC: Now you listen to me, Kayla. I was trying to help because I thought you were my friend. You pushed it too far. Okay? All you said about Gel and Darryl, that was really low and then bringing up Sparrow when you knew how I felt about that? That's disgusting and for what? Because you have a stupid crush that's never going to turn into anything and which you are too stupid to see. Or maybe you're just ignorant and choose to overlook that small but important detail.

Kayla: KC, I...

KC: You're sorry? Good.

(He starts walking again and she has to run after him again.)

Kayla: Wait!

KC: What else? Are you going to excuse yourself now?

Kayla: No. I just want to say that I'm really sorry and I know I went too far. You're my best friend. Like... the best friend I've ever had and I don't want to lose you because of a stupid fight about stupid things. Because you're right. I was too concerned about myself and didn't want anyone to tell me what to do.

KC: It hurt. What you said, it hurt.

Kayla: I know. I'm so sorry. It was such a low blow and I just shouldn't have done it no matter how angry I was with you.

KC (shrugs): Okay.

Kayla: Okay, what?

KC: Okay, I accept your apology, but that doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you.

Kayla: I guess I deserve that.

(He nods as a small smile spreads on his face. He punches her in the arm not so friendly and walks away. Kayla rubs the spot and smiles before hurrying after him for the third time.)

SCENE 18

(Dylan and Chester are in their room with Chester playing on an old gameboy and Dylan flicking through a comic book trying to read it, but mainly looking at the pictures. Patch and Dee enter the room and the two younger boys stop what they're doing.)

Patch: I've talked to Dee about your wish to leave.

Chester: And?

Dee: And I said, it's up to Patch. If you want to leave, I'm not keeping you.

Dylan: Are you not coming?

Dee (smiles): I'll be wherever Patch is and as he will be wherever you are that means we're all going to be together.

Chester: So we leave?

Patch (nods): I don't want you to be scared all the time.

Dylan: When do we go?

Patch: You pack and say goodbye and we leave tonight.

Dee: We thought it would be easiest to get this over with as fast as possible.

(Dylan and Chester jump off their beds and pull Dee and Patch into a big group hug. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 19

(The sound of throwing up is heard before the camera fades in from black to show Alice in the bathroom. She groans and pulls her hair back.)

Alice (mutters): Now, little one, I thought we had a great thing going on. Why do you insist on making this harder?

(She turns white as she throws up some more. In her hurry to get to the bathroom she hasn't closed the door. Kayla walks past the open door, hears the retching and enters.)

Kayla: Alice? Are you okay?

(Alice quickly turns around with a shocked expression, which she quickly hides behind a smile. She gets up and washes her face.)

Alice: I'm fine.

Kayla: You didn't sound fine. Are you sick?

Alice: An upset stomach maybe.

Kayla: Are you sure?

Alice: Yes, Kayla, I'm sure.

Kayla: Okay. Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea.

Alice (smiles): That'd be great.

(The two girl leave the bathroom and camera fades to black.)

SCENE 20

(Dylan and Chester are walking down the corridor with bags slung over their shoulders. They open the door to Lottie's room which is empty and then turn to Sammy and Mouse's old room on the other side. The door is open and Lottie is still sitting on Sammy's bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.)

Dylan: Lottie?

(She doesn't react, so the boys enter and stand in front of her.)

Chester: Lottie, we want to say goodbye.

Dylan: I'll miss you.

Lottie (whispers): You're leaving me, too?

Chester: We're going with Patch and Dee. I'm sorry.

(Dylan climbs onto the bed and wraps his arms around her and rests his forehead against hers.)

Dylan: Please get better, Lottie. Be happy again.

Lottie: How?

Dylan: In a while, you can try to be happy again.

Chester: I hope we'll see you again some day.

(Dylan kisses Lottie on the cheek and crawls off the bed. Chester kisses her other cheek and takes Dylan's hand.)

Dylan: Bye, Lottie.

Chester: Don't cry so much anymore.

(They leave and Lottie sinks down on the bed, presses her hands over her mouth and drains out the sobs this way.)

SCENE 21

(Camera cuts to the edge of the city, where Cal, Cara and Paul are scanning the roads.)

Cara (points): It's this one.

Cal: But didn't you say to go south? That's west.

Cara: Which one is south then?

(Paul points to the road right in front of them.)

Cal: How long is it from here?

Cara: He said half a day of walking. I bet we can get there sooner.

Cal: Then let's go.

(They start walking down the road Paul has pointed to as the wind picks up and blows trash and paper around them. A piece of purple paper gets stuck to Cal's arm and Paul takes it away. He looks at the picture on it with interest and starts reading while the others continue walking. When Cara and Cal have gotten a few metres ahead, Cal turns around and waves his hands wildly to get Paul's attention.)

Cal: Are you coming?

(Paul shakes his head no and holds up the paper.)

Cara (mutters): What now?

Cal: Don't know.

(They walk back to him and he passes the paper to Cal. Camera zooms in on it and we see it's the issue of the Amulet concerning Tai-San.)

Cara: Who's that? Do you know her?

Cal: The Mallrats... That's your old tribe, right?

_Paul (nods): Patsy might be there._

Cara: Who's Patsy again?

_Paul: Do you ever listen to me, Cara? My sister._

Cara: Oh yea. I remember. Paul and Patsy.

Cal: You want to go check it out, right?

_Paul: You don't have to come. You can go to the beach._

Cal: Don't be stupid. You know we're a package deal, always have been.

Cara: I'm part of that package now, am I not? I can go to the beach later.

(Paul beams at them and slides the paper into his pocket.)

_Paul: You're the best._

Cara: We know. Trust me, we know.

_Paul (grins): We're going to the hospital. That's where they live now._

(Cara puts an arm around both boys and they take a third road to get east to the hospital.)

SCENE 22

(The Mallrats have gathered in the entrance hall around Dee, Patch, Dylan and Chester who are all packed and ready to go.)

Amber: This is really sudden. We'd have liked you to stay, but if this is what you want, we won't keep you.

Dee: It was great to see all of you again and to know you're safe, but this is the best for us.

Kayla (hugs Dylan): I'm sure going to miss your help with the vegetables.

Patch: I'm very grateful to all of you for taking care of my brothers and everything really. I can't thank you enough.

Salene: Just stay safe and maybe come back some time.

Dee (nods): That would be nice.

(They all hug and the four of them start to walk down the road. The camera follows them for a bit before fading out.)

SCENE 23

(Salene is sitting on the bed in Jay's room. She's not crying, but looks very upset. She traces the lines of the pentagram on her hand as she wait for Jay to return. After a while she hears footsteps and turns around. Jay looks surprised to see her.)

Jay: Salene, what are you doing here?

Salene (shrugs): I didn't know where else to go.

Jay: Everything okay?

Salene: Nothing is okay. Sammy and Mouse are dead and people are leaving. Soon there will be no tribe. Everything is falling apart and I don't know what to do.

(Jay sits down next to her and puts an arm around her.)

Jay: We'll get through this. Mallrats are hard to come by. Think of everything you've already overcome? You even defeated the virus twice.

Salene: But this is unlike everything... How can someone be so cruel? They were just kids. They were the future.

Jay: This just means we have to do everything we can to stop them.

Salene: How?

(Jay doesn't answer as he looks straight at the camera, hopelessness is also spreading across his face.)

SCENE 24

(Camera fades in on Darryl standing in his old room. There's still a desk, a bed and a closet, but everything is empty. He smiles and picks up the box at his feet as he walks to Gel's room which is right next door.)

Darryl: This is the last box.

(Gel takes the box from him and presses her lips against his.)

Gel: So this is officially our room now.

Darryl: You really want me here?

Gel: Of course I do.

Darryl (grins): Good, it's too late now anyway.

(Gel places the box on the floor and pulls Darryl closer. He runs a hand through her long hair and caresses her neck.)

Gel: This is something great, I can feel it.

Darryl: I love you.

Gel: I love you, too.

(Their lips meet in a tender kiss, which quickly gets more passionate. Darryl wraps his arms tightly around Gel as they move towards the bed and fall on it. Gel props herself up so she can look at him and runs her thumb along his jawline.)

Gel (giggles): I really do. Don't forget that.

Darryl: I couldn't.

(He pulls her face down to kiss her again and the camera pans out.)

SCENE 25

(Camera cuts to Dee, Patch, Dylan and Chester, who are now at the edge of the city with the forest to their right. The sun is setting as they get off the road and head into the forest to their unknown future.)

(Camera then cuts to Paul, Cara and Cal who are hiding from a group of Anarchists before they continue to walk towards the hospital.)


	26. Episode 26

Episode 26

SCENE 1

(Camera cuts to Ellie and Lex standing in the middle of the entrance hall discussing something while gesturing wildly.)

Ellie: Lex, I don't have the time!

Lex: This is important. Don't you remember how it was for you without Jack? I need to find Tai-San now.

Ellie: I get that, but I can't print out more posters for you right now. I have other things to worry about. When everything has calmed down a little, maybe.

Lex: By then Tai-San could be dead. Those weirdos could have snatched her up and wasted her.

Ellie: Tai-San is better than that and you know it.

Lex (huffs): You just don't want to help me.

(He pushes past her and slams the door of his room shut. Ellie sighs and shakes her head before walking off.)

SCENE 2

(Camera fades in on Ruby lying on Slade's bed as she watches Slade flick through an old motorcycle magazine.)

Ruby: Can you put that down and talk to me?

Slade (not looking up): What about?

Ruby: Anything really. Keep me distracted.

Slade: I thought that's what all your books are for.

Ruby: I can't concentrate on them with Lottie in a state and then there's Ram.

(Slade puts the magazine down and grins at her.)

Slade: What about Ram?

Ruby: Don't look at me like that! Nothing about Ram which is the whole problem.

Slade: I told you to make a move. Ram might be a genius, but he can't read minds and I think, he's also not very good on picking up hints.

Ruby: I just don't want to ruin our friendship. This probably sounds stupid, but I like being the one he comes to talk to.

Slade: Who says he's not talking to me?

Ruby: Is he?

Slade (laughs): No. I have absolutely no idea what's going on in that head of his.

Ruby (sighs): You and me both.

Slade: Just make a move, Ruby. The worst that could happen is that he doesn't feel the same way about you. I don't think he is going to shut you out. He doesn't really have friends aside from you and me.

Ruby: Like you made a move on Ebony? Maybe I should get drunk and punch someone.

Slade (rolls his eyes): That's different.

Ruby: Yea, Ram is actually nice.

(Slade starts laughing so hard, he starts to choke on spit and has a coughing fit.)

Ruby: Well, I meant he's nice now. Ebony is still a cow!

Slade: Watch your tongue, Ruby! I know you don't like each other and there's nothing I can do about that, but I'm not sitting here letting you talk trash about my girl.

Ruby: Do you listen to her talk trash about me?

Slade (grins): We have better things to do than talk about you, Ruby.

Ruby (groans): I didn't need to know, Slade.

(He laughs and throws the magazine at her, which she grabs and hides her face behind. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 3

(Camera fades in on Bray walking through the city until he sees Noel and Yara waiting for him near an old shoe shop. Yara runs up to him and hugs him.)

Yara: I haven't seen you in ages!

(Bray laughs and pats her on the head.)

Bray: That's because you're always running on roofs, when I come by.

Noel: Any news?

Bray: Not really. Nobody knows what to do.

Noel: We had some people go missing, too. Others have changed the crowd their running with.

Bray: They're Anarchists now?

Noel (nods): Tibby, Marcus, Jace and Tim. It has me concerned they might come and attack us.

Yara: They do that. Last week they attacked the Phantoms and burned their place down.

Bray: How is security?

Noel: Okay, but if all of them come, we don't stand a chance. Would you?

Bray: Do you have any numbers?

Noel: No, but there are many.

Bray: I'm so tired of fighting.

(Camera zooms in on Bray's concerned face before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 4

(Camera cuts to Jack sitting in the control room on guard duty as Amber walks in.)

Amber: Can I sit here?

Jack: Sure.

(She sits down in the other chair and just watches the cameras for a while without saying anything.)

Jack: Are you okay?

Amber: Yea, I just... I need a place where no one is going to ask me what my plan is.

Jack: Won't ask about that then.

Amber: I have no plan, Jack. I don't know what to do and yet I'm the leader and I should have a plan to protect all of you and to avenge Sammy and Mouse, but I just don't.

Jack: You don't have to do that all by yourself.

Amber: That's what people keep telling me, but I see the way you all look at me. It's as if you all believe I can just produce the solution to everything out of thin air.

Jack (smiles): Because you're the leader. People either look up to you or they challenge you.

Amber (groans): Which brings us to Lex and Ebony who don't have a clue either, but expect me to come up with one.

Jack: Forget about them. We'll figure something out, I'm sure.

(He pats her shoulder, but Amber doesn't seem to listen to him anymore as her eyes are fixed on one of the screens. Jack follows her gaze and we see three people walk up to the hospital.)

Amber: Do you think those are Anarchists?

Jack: Let's go find out.

(The two of them leave the control room and the camera zooms in on the three people on the screen before fading out.)

SCENE 5

(Camera fades in on Paul, Cal and Cara as they make their way towards the hospital.)

Cara: Why do they live here now? Didn't you say something about a mall?

_Paul: I don't know, Cara. We'll find out._

Cara: How long have you been gone?

_Paul: About five years now. _

Cara: Why did you never go back?

Cal: You know why, Cara. Paul and I were sold and didn't have any means to get back to that city.

Cara: Oh here they come!

(She gestures towards the entry, where Amber and Jack are standing and waiting for them to arrive. Paul hesitates for a moment, but Cal pushes him gently forward. Paul smiles at him thankfully and puts an arm around the older boy's shoulder.)

Amber: Who are you? What do you want?

Cal: Old friends.

Amber: No friends of mine. What's your business?

(Paul looks anxiously at Jack and Amber and then back to his new friends.)

_Paul: Times have changed. Let's just ask for Patsy._

Cal: We're looking for Patsy.

Amber: Who's we?

Cal: I'm Cal, this is Cara and this is Paul. Her brother.

Jack: Paul?

Amber: Is it really you? You've grown so much.

_Paul (grins): So have you. _

Amber: I'm sorry, I... Didn't you use to talk?

(Paul shakes his head and looks at Cal.)

Cal: He doesn't talk anymore. He has me for that.

Cara: And me!

Cal: He still reads lips so you're fine.

Jack: How did you learn to sign?

Cal: My parents were deaf. Paul and I taught Cara.

_Paul: So where is Patsy? I need to see her._

Amber: What...

Cal: Patsy?

Amber: Oh... Why don't you come inside first.

(She steps aside and the three friends enter. Jack and Amber exchange a look before they follow them inside. Camera pans out.)

SCENE 6

(Camera fades back in as Amber is sitting down in the café with Cal, Cara and Paul. Trudy and Salene are doing the dishes and move a little closer as they spot the newcomers. Paul is frantically signing with Cal and Cara looks coldly at Amber.)

Cara: You better tell him now whatever it is.

Amber: I'm sorry. Patsy is not here. She was taken by the Chosen.

(Paul crosses his wrists and mouths CHOSEN, but his hands are not fists. Instead they form the sign for the letter C. Cal nods and repeats the sign.)

Cal: Why?

Amber: She was a spy and got caught. We don't know what happened to her.

_Paul: And they don't care. Just like they didn't care about me! Patsy's not here, we can go now!_

(He angrily pushes the chair away and walks out with Cara on his heels.)

Amber: What did he say?

Cal: He wants to leave.

Amber: What? Why?

Cal: He only came to see Patsy. He thinks you don't care about him or her.

(He quickly runs after his friends. Trudy and Salene approach Amber.)

Salene: What's going on?

Amber: Remember Paul? He didn't take it too well that Patsy was taken by the Chosen.

Salene: Oh no!

Trudy: Where's he now?

Amber: Trying to leave.

(Camera fades out.)

SCENE 7

(Camera fades back in on Cara, Paul and Cal signing in the entrance hall. Cal and Cara both try to persuade Paul, who grabs their hands in frustration.)

_Paul: Stop! I can't look at you both at the same time, okay? _

Cal: Sorry. I just don't want you to leave now. There's a lot you haven't talked to them about.

Cara: Besides you dragged us to come here.

Cal: Cara!

_Paul: For nothing! Patsy is not here!_

Cal: No, but the Mallrats are. Was Patsy the only one you cared about? You told me about others, too.

_Paul: That was then. Now I only need you and Cara. Let's go!_

Cara: I vote to stay!

(Paul looks at her in disbelief, shakes his head and turns to Cal. The older boy walks to stand next to Cara.)

Cal: I vote to stay.

Cara: Two against one. You know what that means.

_Paul: Don't do this. Cara, why are you doing that?_

Cara: I'm hungry. It looks like we could get real food here.

Cal: And a real bed. We don't have to stay forever, but one night should be manageable.

_Paul (shakes his head): Whatever!_

(Salene, Trudy and Amber come walking into the entrance hall from the café. They look relieved when they find Paul and the others are still there.)

Amber: Oh good, I thought you left.

Salene: We can talk about this, Paul. You remember me, right?

(Paul nods.)

Cara: Can we get some food and stay for the night?

Amber: Of course. But we have a tribe meeting coming up shortly, so I have to ask you to get the food and eat somewhere else. I don't want to be rude, but you're not part of the tribe and...

Cal: That is no problem.

Salene: Come on, I'll make you something real quick.

(The three of them follow Salene, although Paul is more pushed by Cal than he's walking on his own.)

SCENE 8

(Camera pans around the café with all of the Mallrats gathered around. None of them seem very happy or hopeful. Ebony leans against Slade with her feet on the table.)

Ebony: Another meeting? I feel like we don't do anything else these days and they never get us anywhere.

Ruby (huffs): Thanks for your really interesting input, Ebony.

Amber: Yes, Ebony, another meeting. Something needs to happen.

Ebony: Do you have a plan then? How about you only drag us in here, when there's actually something to discuss.

Bray: Shut it! I talked to Noel today and apparently the Anarchists attack tribes in their home and burn them down. You either die or you join them. Which means we have to do something quick, before they decide to pay us a visit. We don't have the security to keep them out, do we, Lex?

Lex (shakes his head): We have alarms, but that won't keep them out.

Jack: So what do we do?

Bray: There's strength in numbers. If all the tribes work together, maybe we can stop the Anarchists.

Salene: So you really want to fight them?

Bray: I don't want to, but if that's the only way, I'm prepared to.

Amber: What tribes are there? We have the warehouse tribe and the Astros.

Slade: Them? They are just as crazy as the Anarchists.

Amber: Maybe, but they're on our side.

Bray: There are the Lost Boys and the Skygliders. All the other smaller tribes have disappeared.

Ram: We could always get word to the rest of the city kids. That we'll protect them, if they side with us.

Amber: Okay, so we organize a city meeting two days from now out back in the park. Lex, you're in charge of security.

(The tribe starts to break up in groups.)

Amber (shouts): Wait!

(The others don't listen until Amber whistles loudly to get their attention.)

Amber: There's more. Paul came back today. Some of you might still remember him.

Bray: Paul as in Patsy's brother Paul?

Amber (nods): Yes. He and his friends are staying with us right now, but I wanted to make them all Mallrats. We should decide on that tonight.

Ebony: That everything?

Amber: Just one more thing. Bray, you and KC can go tell Noel about the meeting. Slade, you come with me to see the Astros. Jay and Ryan, you go talk to the Skygliders and Lex and Alice you go see the Lost Boys. (pauses) Now you can go.

(Camera fades out.)

SCENE 9

(Camera fades in on Trudy and Salene sitting outside with Bray jr and Brady baking sandcakes in the sandbox.)

Trudy: I didn't even recognize him, but then again, I didn't see much of him at the mall.

Salene: I didn't recognize him either. He's so tall and... muscle-y.

Trudy: I wonder what he's been through.

Salene: Do you think the girl is his girlfriend? She's pretty.

Trudy (shrugs): At least he found friend who look out for him and they even sign.

Salene: I wish I had taken the time to learn to sign back then. It must have been awful for him only being able to talk to Patsy.

(Brady looks up at them with a confused look.)

Brady: Who are you talking about?

Trudy: Paul. He was with us a long time ago. You had just been born.

Salene: And Patsy. She used to look after you.

Trudy: Do you remember Patsy?

Brady: No.

Trudy: Well, you were only a baby.

Brady: Where is she?

Trudy: We don't know. She was taken from us by very bad people.

Brady: Like Sammy and Mouse?

Trudy: Yes.

(Bray jr giggles and proudly hands Salene a handful of sand. She smiles and pretends to eat it.)

Bray Jr: Dood?

Salene: It's very good, yes.

(Bray jr. laughs and starts making another cake. Brady doesn't seem interested in baking anymore. She just picks up the sand and lets it trickle out of her hands. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 10

(Camera cuts to Slade and Amber walking up the cinema. She says something inaudible to the guard, who lets them inside and goes to find Cloud.)

(Camera cuts to Lex and Alice walking up the old hotel at the western edge of the city. They talk to the guards and are led inside.)

(Camera cuts to Bray and KC entering one of the warehouses and greeting Noel and Yara.)

(Camera cuts to Ryan and Jay as they walk up the old public indoor pool. A young girl leads them inside.)

(The screen is split into four sections to show the Mallrats talk to the four different tribe leaders, before the camera cuts to black.)

SCENE 11

(Camera fades in from black as Ellie paces in her and Jack's room. Jack has just gotten off guard duty and enters the room.)

Jack: Ellie, what's wrong?

Ellie: It's...

(She stops pacing and looks at him, her hands shaking.)

Ellie: I don't even know, Jack. There is so much happening at once right now and I don't know if I should be angry or sad or scared.

Jack: You can be all those things.

Ellie: And I am, which makes it worse. I don't feel like I can handle it anymore.

Jack: Then let's talk about it. What is it that scares you? You'll be safe, I'll be here.

(He hugs her, but Ellie can't keep still and starts pacing again.)

Ellie: That's what scares me more. Not that something could happen to me, but to you and that you could leave me. You could get hurt or Alice or the baby and I just don't...

(Jack stares at her wide-eyed.)

Jack: What?!

Ellie: What?

Jack (panicked): The baby? You're pregnant? What? We can't...

(Ellie realizes what she said and glares at him.)

Jack: We can't, Ellie! I can't be a dad. This.. this is wrong.

(She crosses the room and slaps him hard across the face.)

Ellie: Grow up, Jack! I'm not pregnant! How can you say something like if I was pregnant? You should be there for me and instead you tell me that a child, our child, is wrong? What's wrong with you?!

Jack: B-b-but you're not... I mean p-pregnant?

Ellie (angrily): No, I'm not!

Jack: But you said b-baby.

Ellie: I shouldn't have! It's a secret.

Jack: Who?

Ellie: None of your business, Jack! I can't look at you right now!

(She storms out of the room leaving a very confused Jack behind. He cups his cheek and groans.)

Jack: Well done, Jack.

(Camera fades out.)

SCENE 12

(Cal, Cara and Paul are sitting in the entrance hall on the sofas with empty plates on the floor.)

Cara: I don't understand why you don't want to stay.

_Paul: They don't care about me. They probably don't even want me here._

Cal: Now I think that's not true. They looked very happy to see you.

_Paul: Why did they never come looking then? They just accepted I was gone. And I was never a real part of the tribe anyway, they just let me stay because of Patsy. _

Cal: Do any of them sign?

(Paul shakes his head)

Cara: But you have us now. Maybe we could all stay.

_Paul: Since when do you want to be in a tribe?_

Cara: I'm tired. We always move around and I mean, it's cool. We've seen a lot of places, but couldn't it be nice to settle down? Maybe just for a while.

_Paul: You can stay then_

Cara: Yea right, because I'd let you two go on your own. You need me!

_Paul (grins): Who needs a thief?_

Cara: You do, if you want to live on the streets.

Cal: We did okay without you.

Cara: Maybe, but your life is better with me.

_Paul: You're right. Living in a tribe is different. You can't just do what you want._

Cara: I can't do that with you guys hanging over me either.

_Paul: But there are more people to consider here. You've seen how many they are._

Cara: I'll manage.

(Paul looks at Cal for help, who just shrugs.)

Cal: I'd like to stay. We'll figure it out.

_Paul: Fine. If they'll have us._

(Cara grins and pulls both boys into a hug, Cal laughs and hugs her back, but Paul just rolls his eyes not sure what he's gotten himself into.)

SCENE 13

(Jay is sitting in his room with a picture of Ved in his hands. Scenes of the past flash across the the screen of Ved and Jay in the hospital after their mother died, Ved and Jay joining the Technos, Ved and Jay fighting over virts.)

Jay (sighs): Oh brother, why did you always have to be a trouble maker?

(Cara, Cal and Paul are passing outside on their way outside and a small smile slips on Jay's lips.)

Jay: If someone like Paul can find his way back, you might be out there somewhere too. And I'm going to find you, little brother.

(Camera zooms in on the picture of Ved before fading out.)

SCENE 14

(Camera cuts to Kayla, who's peeking into Jack and Ellie's room where Jack now is pacing and talking to himself.)

Jack: Ellie, I... No. No, that's not good... I want to apologize for... ugh... I'm sorry, Ellie, I... Damn you!

(Kayla smiles and slips into the room. Jack turns around and looks at her in surprise.)

Jack: What do you want, Kayla?

Kayla: I heard you. I was wondering if you-

Jack: No, I don't want to talk about it. This is not a good time, okay? Leave me alone!

Kayla (frowns): I was trying to be a friend.

Jack: Yea well, I don't need a friend right now.

Kayla: You're a jerk, Jack!

(She leaves as tears start forming in her eyes. Camera zooms in on Jack rolling his eyes. He sits down at his desk with a loud sigh.)

Jack: Girls...

(Camera pans out.)

SCENE 15

(Camera cuts to Yara, who's strolling down the shopping mile looking at the old shops with interest. Screams are heard from off-screen. Yara turns around to see a few Anarchists chasing after two girls. Without hesitation she climbs one of the trees lining the street and jumps from it up on the roof of the nearest building. She lies flat on her stomach and watches as they run past. She then gets up and continues her stroll on the rooftops until she reaches the end of the shopping mile and climbs down a drip rail in a dead end. The dead end is completely blocked with trash as people have just thrown it in there to get it out of the way and Yara has to climb over it. She stops, when she hears a yelp. She looks around and discovers a small figure crouched on the ground where she just set her foot.)

Yara: Oh, I'm sorry. Are you hiding here? The coast is clear.

(As she speaks she throws the trash behind her to get through to the person. She crouches in front of them. They are hiding their faces behind their arms, but Yara spots the pentagram on one of their hands.)

Yara: Hey, you're a Mallrat, right? I can bring you home, come on.

(She offers her hand to them as the camera fades out.)

SCENE 16

(Camera pans around Alice's room as she is sitting on her bed reading the book about pregnancy and natal care. Ellie barges in without knocking and Alice tries to quickly hide the book, but gives up, when she sees it's only Ellie.)

Alice: Jesus, Ellie, you scared me.

Ellie: I'm sorry.

(She sits down next to Alice and takes the book from her.)

Ellie (smiles): Educating yourself?

Alice: I need to know this stuff.

(They sit in silence as Ellie flicks through the book before giving it back to Alice.)

Alice: Why are you here anyway?

Ellie: It's Jack.

Alice: Did you fight?

Ellie: He's being a complete jerk! Absolutely insensitive.

Alice (laughs): What did he do?

Ellie: I accidentally told him about the baby.

Alice: You did what?  
>Ellie: I'm sorry, Alice. It just slipped out.<p>

Alice: He better not tell anyone.

Ellie: I don't think he will.

Alice: Then why did you fight?

Ellie: Because it sounded like I was pregnant when I said it and he said that we can't be parents, that it's wrong. Can you believe him?

Alice: Well, he was probably in shock.

Ellie: I don't care. You just don't say something like that. Imagine if I were pregnant, I'd feel horrible.

Alice (shrugs): You know Jack. He's no good under pressure. I bet he regrets what he said.

Ellie (crosses her arms): So he should!

Alice: But I bet you're going to sulk until he crawls back to you, right?

Ellie (smiles): Maybe only for the rest of the day.

(Alice laughs and pulls her sister in for a hug.)

Alice: That's the Ellie I know.

Ellie (mutters): Stupid jerk!

Alice: Men and babies... At least I don't have to deal with that.

(Ellie places one of her hands on Alice's stomach which is now slightly rounded.)

Ellie: I'm sorry.

Alice: Don't be. The little one and I will be better of without Liam anyway.

(Camera fades out.)

SCENE 17

(Camera fades in on Darryl and Gel, who sit opposite of each other at a table in the café. They giggle and whisper amongst themselves. Camera pans around to show Ruby watching them. Darryl feeds Gel and beams at her. Ruby smiles. A picture of Ram appears on the screen. Darryl and Gel kiss and Ruby looks down at her own plate with a smile on her lips.)

SCENE 18

(Camera cuts to Yara, who's still standing with an outstretched hand over the Mallrat. The figure moves and eventually takes her hand. We see it's Sammy. His clothes are torn and he's covered in blood. His eyes are wide with shock as he stumbles after Yara and he walks with a limp.)

Yara: You're hurt. Can I help you somehow?

(Sammy doesn't answer, just keeps on walking although he's clearly in pain with every step he takes.)

Yara: What happened?

(He doesn't respond and Yara gives up. Instead she slips and arm around his waist and tries to help him as best as she can. Camera pans out.)

SCENE 19

(Camera fades back in just as Yara and Sammy reach the hospital. Trudy, Lex and Ryan run towards them.)

Ryan: Sammy?

(Yara can't carry him anymore and lets him fall into Trudy's arms.)

Lex: We thought you were dead.

Ryan: Where did you find him?

Yara: Out on the streets. Don't know how long he's been there.

Trudy: Sammy, what happened to you?

Yara (shakes her head): He doesn't speak. I've tried.

Ryan: Sammy, you're safe now. We're going to help you.

Yara: He is hurt, but I don't really know where.

Trudy: Thank you.

Yara: It's okay. I've got to go.

(She turns around and starts running towards the city while the others carry Sammy inside.)

Trudy: We have to get him cleaned up. Ryan, can you get Ruby? I'll be in the bathroom with him.

Ryan: Sure.

(He hurries away to find Ruby while Lex and Trudy carry Sammy into the bathroom. Lex quickly leaves and Trudy starts to undress Sammy. Ruby runs into the room and immediately hugs Sammy.)

Ruby: Oh my God, Sammy. I'm so happy to see you.

(Sammy stares at them with an empty expression. Trudy goes to lock the door and gets a bath ready.)

Ruby: Trudy, there's so much blood.

Trudy: I know, but he seems to be fine.

Ruby: You mean, it's not his.

Trudy (nods): He must have seen awful things.

(Ruby has by now stripped Sammy down to his underwear which is also covered in blood, this seems to be fresh though.)

Ruby: Sammy, I have to check where you are hurt, okay? I'm trying not to hurt you or make you uncomfortable.

(Camera zooms in on Sammy's empty expression before fading to black.)

SCENE 20

(Kayla is walking down the corridor, knocks on Gel's and Darryl's door and enters. Inside Gel is pacing with her make-up smeared from the tears that keep falling. Kayla crosses the room and wraps her arms around the younger girl.)

Kayla: So you've heard. Shouldn't you be happy?

Gel: I... I am, but... What do you think he's been through? He might never be the same again.

Kayla: Ssshhh, let him settle down. He'll need time and support. You can be there for him.

Gel (nods): Just... Just think about, what if he hadn't... hadn't been found?

Kayla: Don't do this to yourself, Gel. Don't ask yourself all those what if questions. Sammy's here now and he's safe.

(She rubs Gel's arms as she lets go of her.)

Kayla: You should go see him later.

Gel: I don't know what to say.

Kayla: Maybe you don't need to say anything. Just don't cry. I don't think, he needs to see that.

(Gel nods and sits down in front of her mirror. She dries her tears and starts fixing her make-up.)

Kayla: I'm also here to thank you.

Gel: For what?

Kayla: For making me talk to KC. I was being an idiot.

Gel (smiles): He won't be mad for long. He adores you.

Kayla (smiles): And all of this for nothing. Jack's a jerk!

Gel: What makes you say that?

Kayla (shrugs): He just is.

Gel: So you're over him?

Kayla: No, but I'm done.

Gel: Good.

(Kayla moves to stand behind Gel as she watches her fix her make-up and tribal markings. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 21

(Camera fades in on Ryan sitting in the café staring at a cup of coffee as Jay takes a seat opposite of him.)

Jay: Are you okay?

Ryan: Yea, I guess. It's just... have you seen Sammy?

Jay: No, Trudy and Ruby are still cleaning him up.

Ryan: They must have done something horrible to him. He's... broken.

Jay (sighs): He's just a child. I... Damn.

Ryan: What?

Jay: I was going to leave. I was going to look for my brother, but I can't go now. Not with those lunatics in the city.

Ryan: You're leaving?

Jay: I intend to be back. I'll go when the business with the Anarchists is sorted out and I'll find Ved and I'll come back.

Ryan (smiles): I'm glad you're staying for now. We need you here.

Jay (snorts): Who does?

Ryan: I do. You're my friend and I think Salene does. You two are together a lot.

Jay: Oh, yea, but... She doesn't want to see you, so I thought I'd keep an eye on her. That alright with you?

Ryan: Of course. You don't need my permission to do anything.

Jay: Just making sure, I'm not stepping on anyone's toes.

Ryan: How's she doing?

Jay: I think she's going to be okay.

Ryan: Thanks.

(Camera zooms in on Jay smiling at Ryan before fading to black.)

SCENE 22

(Camera cuts to Ellie walking down the corridor to her room. When she enters Jack immediately jumps out of his chair and walks towards her.)

Jack: Ellie! I'm so sorry about what I s-

(He's cut off as Ellie flings herself at him and kisses him. He kisses her back and holds her close.)

Jack: What? I don't understand.

Ellie: They found Sammy. He's still alive.

Jack: What? That's great!

Ellie: It made me think how stupid our fight was. Can you believe us? Fighting over a hypothetical baby?

Jack: I understand where you were coming from and I'm really sorry for how I reacted.

Ellie: I just hope you'll be happier when I'm pregnant for real. (pauses) You do want children, right?

Jack: I do, but not for a long while.

Ellie: That's what I was thinking.

(They kiss again.)

Jack: So Alice is pregnant?

Ellie: Yes. But you can't tell anyone.

Jack: Uh.. okay. Who's is it?

Ellie (rolls her eyes): Liam's of course. Duh!

Jack: Don't duh me!

(He tickles her and she grabs the nearest pillow to hit him over the head. Camera fades out on them play fighting.)

SCENE 23

(Camera fades in from black to show Trudy and Ruby sitting in Ruby's room. Trudy is crying while Ruby is trying to comfort her, but is also struggling to keep the tears away.)

Trudy: I'm sorry, Ruby, I am. It's j-

Ruby: No, it's okay.

Trudy: I have to be strong for Brady and I couldn't show it in front of Sammy, but... have you... have you seen what they...

(She breaks down into uncontrollable sobs and Ruby wraps her arms protectively around her as tears start falling from her eyes as well.)

Ruby: I'm going to find the person who did this to him and I'm going to make him pay. I'm going to make all of them pay.

Trudy: He must've... been in so, so much pain.

Ruby: I know. He's so strong.

(The two women cry in each other's arms as camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 24

(Camera cuts to Sammy lying in his back, his face is wiped clean without any tribal markings and he stares at the other bed across the room. Lottie is sitting on the floor looking at him with a worried look. She slowly takes his hand into hers, which causes no reaction from him.)

Lottie: Sammy. I'm really happy that you're back. They told me you were dead and... I was thinking about all the awful things I did to you and how I never told you that you're my best friend.

(She turns around and picks up a brush and a glass of purple paint and starts applying the Mallrats' pentagram to the back of his hand again.)

Lottie: I'm here for you. I can sleep here tonight, if you want.

(She looks up at him and smiles as he nods slowly.)

Lottie: Everything will be okay now.

(She puts the brush down and slips her hand into his again. She leans her head against the bed. Camera cuts out.)

SCENE 25

(All the Mallrats except Sammy and Lottie have gathered in the café with Cal, Cara and Paul sitting at a table furthest away from anyone else. They are eating dinner with most of the chatting amongst themselves. After a while Amber passes Bray jr to Bray and stands up. It takes a while for everyone to quiet down.)

Amber: As I said before, I want to vote now if Cara, Cal and Paul can stay with us.

(Camera pans around to shortly show the surprised faces of the three of them as Cal quickly signs to Paul what's going on.)

Amber: So raise your hand if you want them to stay.

(Salene, Trudy, Ryan, Bray, Jay, Jack, Ellie, Alice, Kayla, KC, Gel, Darryl, Ruby and Slade raise their hands. Ruby glares at Ram and nudges him until he also raises his hand and Amber stares Lex down until he also raises his hand. Ebony ignores everyone else and folds her arms in front of her.)

Amber: Well, that's decided then. I welcome you to the tribe. And welcome back to you, Paul.

Cal: Thank you, we'd love to stay.

(Paul protests, but as none of the Mallrats understand sign language they just assume he's mirroring Cal.)

Cara (whispers): Stop it now. You'll see this is the right thing.

(Camera zooms in on his face to show he's not convinced before fading to black.)


	27. Episode 27

Episode 27

SCENE 1

(Camera fades in on Darryl standing in the doorway to KC's room waiting for his friend.)

Darryl: How long can you do your hair? You take as long as Gel.

KC: Says the guy who takes hours to get his tribal markings just right. I swear you and Gel were made for each other.

Darryl (grins): I won't argue with that.

(KC turns away from the mirror and shakes his head.)

KC: Get away from me with that lovey-dovey crap! Let's get something to eat.

(Darryl laughs and the two boys start walking down the corridor. They pass Cal and Paul's room who have moved into Dylan and Chester's old room. The door is open and the two new Mallrats are still moving things around while also signing. KC and Darryl continue walking.)

Darryl: They asked to share a room?

KC: I know. Wonder what goes on behind closed doors.

Darryl: What do you mean?

KC (grins): Come on, Darryl. I bet it gets pretty cosy in there. Like you and Gel...

Darryl: You think, they're... (whispers) gay?

KC (laughs): Why else would they share a room? And have you seen them together?

Darryl: No, why?

KC: They're pretty close.

Darryl: It's weird... Think about it. Doing things with a guy. Like you know... stuff.

KC: Kissing? Sex?

Darryl: Yea.

KC (shrugs): As long as I don't have to see it or get hit on, they can do whatever they want.

Darryl (mumbles): Still weird.

(Camera moves back to show Paul and Cal before fading out.)

SCENE 2

(Camera cuts to Sammy, who's lying in his bed staring at the wall. Lottie walks in with a pile of clothes in her arms. She puts it down on the other bed in the room and smiles at him.)

Lottie: This is all my stuff. We're room mates now.

(She starts sorting her stuff into the dresser as she keeps on talking.)

Lottie: I used to think you were crazy, Dylan and Chester shared a room and you and M-... you know, but it's actually fun. Do you miss them? Dylan and Chester, I mean? It's like when we started now. Just you and me.

(She walks over to him and kisses him on the forehead.)

Lottie (laughs): Shut up! I didn't mean it like that.

(Sammy doesn't react to anything she does or says, but that doesn't seem to bother Lottie. Ruby walks in with fresh bandages in her hands.)

Ruby: Hey you two. All moved in, Lottie?

Lottie (nods): Yep. This is my room now, too.

Ruby (smiles): That's great. I have to ask you to leave for a second though.

Lottie: Why?

Ruby: I have to tend to Sammy's wounds and I think he'll be more comfortable if you left the room for that.

(Lottie frowns, but slowly gets up and leaves. Ruby sighs as she pulls out a bottle of pills and a tube of ointment out of her pockets.)

Ruby: Are you ready, Sammy?

(Camera pans out.)

SCENE 3

(Camera pans around the café with Cal and Paul sat on one side of a table and Amber, Salene, Bray, Ryan and Trudy sat opposite them.)

Bray: So you're all set now?

Cal: Yes, the room is really nice. Thanks.

Amber (speaks slowly): Paul, we are really interested to hear what happened to you.

(Paul frowns and crosses his arm in front of his chest. He glances quickly at Cal who sighs.)

Salene (speaks slowly): Paul, we are happy that you are here and we don't understand why you are so mad at us.

Cal (signs as he speaks): You could start with speaking normally to him. He doesn't really like it, when people talk slow. He'll tell you, if you speak too fast

Amber: Sorry.

Bray: What happened to you back in the city? Patsy said you ran away because of Lex.

(Paul leans forward and signs to Cal with a stern expression.)

_Paul: This is stupid. I liked it being just you, Cara and me. They will never understand me. This is like slavery all over again. You speak for me, because nobody has the patience to try to understand me._

(Cal smiles nervously at the other Mallrats and then signs without speaking.)

_Cal: Will you give them a chance? It's been a long time. Back then nobody had the excess energy to learn how to sign. I'm sorry, Paul, but this is how it's going to be right now. We'll figure something out. _

Ryan: Is everything okay?

Cal: How about you just answer the questions and I translate to them.

(Paul stares at him for a few seconds, before he gives in.)

_FLASHBACK _

_(We see a young Paul run out of the mall. He rounds a corner and is greeted by a bunch of Demon Dogs. They start chasing him for a few seconds before they grab him.)_

Cal VO: I was mad at Lex about something he said, so I went outside and ran straight into some Demon Dogs.

_(Scene changes to Paul sitting in a dark room, his hands and feet are tied and tears are running down his cheeks. There are more kids in the room tied up the same way. As the door opens a flash of light hits them and one by one they are dragged out of the room.)_

Cal VO: They caught me and several others. We were all sold to slave traders. From there I was sold to the Firebreathers.

_(Paul is seen scrubbing the floor of a big hall. Someone shouts at him, but he doesn't hear. The guy pulls him up by his collar and punches him hard in the face. Paul tries to sign, but the guy just slaps him on the wrists. Not far from them Cal watches them with interest.)_

Cal VO: I couldn't talk and I couldn't sign. People thought I was stupid and wanted to get rid of me. That was when Cal noticed me and told them I was deaf. Since then Cal and I always worked together. We were a package deal, either you bought both of us or none of us.

_(Multiple pictures of Cal and Paul working together, being sold to another tribe, eating together, growing up together.)_

_(Scene changes to both of them getting sold to a different tribe. By now they have both grown and got some muscles from work.)_

Cal VO: We were sold again, but this tribe wasn't so bad. They wanted us as guards and loosened up a little. It took us month until they took of our chains. That night we fled and have been free ever since.

_(Cal and Paul are sneaking out of an abandoned train station and break into a run. Scene cuts to them lying on a field laughing hysterically.)_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Bray: I tried finding you. We thought the Locos got you.

_Paul: Locos, Demon Dogs... Makes no difference. Why is Ebony here?_

Cal: He asks about Ebony.

Bray: Oh... that's a long story actually. She left the Locos and helped us out.

Trudy: She's betrayed us, too, but apparently she always comes crawling back.

(Paul turns to Cal and smirks.)

_Paul: Welcome to the Mallrats. Where even the garbage of humanity is accepted._

Ryan: What did he say?

Cal (smiles): He's glad to be back.

(Camera fades out.)

SCENE 4

(Camera fades in on Ebony and Slade, who are lying in bed, the covers pulled over their naked bodies. She rests her head on his shoulder and they both have their eyes closed.)

Slade: You can almost forget how busy this tribe is by just lying here.

Ebony: We don't have to be a part of this.

Slade: What do you mean? Leave?

Ebony: Actually I only meant we could stay in bed all day, but... yea, we could leave.

Slade: I couldn't.

Ebony: Why not? You've been a Mallrat for barely a year.

Slade: Yes, but Ram and Ruby are my friends and I don't want to leave them. I also don't want to go when we're on the verge of a war.

Ebony: A war? They are just a bunch of idiotic kids. This will be over in a week.

Slade: Are you sure?

Ebony: Of course. I've dealt with the Chosen and these guys don't even have a leader. It makes it so much easier. They are not organized.

Slade: Which is what scares the others.

Ebony (snorts): That's because they can't wrap their heads around it. They know nothing.

Slade (grins): Ah, I've missed hearing you rant about how stupid the rest of the tribe is.

(Ebony laughs and moves so she is lying on top of him.)

Ebony (whispers): Amber is the most moronic of them all.

Slade: Talk dirty to me.

Ebony: Trudy is a hysteric mess.

(They laugh before Ebony seals his lips with a kiss and the camera pans out.)

SCENE 5

(Sammy is still lying in his bed, but he has moved to lie on his stomach and face the other wall. He doesn't react as Gel walks into the room and sits on the edge of his bed.)

Gel: Hey Sammy. It's me, Gel.

(She gently runs her fingers through his hair.)

Gel: I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you.

(Tears start welling up in her eyes and she starts to breathe in and out deeply to stop them from falling.)

Gel: I haven't been a very good friend to you. I want to say sorry again. Please get better soon. You should rest now.

(She gets up and runs from the room as she can't keep the tears away anymore. Sammy curls into a ball and pulls the covers over his head.)

SCENE 6

(Camera cuts to Ruby as she enters her room. She jumps when she sees Ram waiting for her by the window. He grins and walks towards her.)

Ruby (laughs): You scared me!

Ram: I noticed. You've been checking on Sammy?

Ruby (nods): Yes. He's still not talking. I wish I knew exactly what happened to him, so I could help him.

Ram: You said you had a pretty good idea.

Ruby: Those injuries... There's not much else that could have caused them.

(She looks away as she re-calls the images in her head. Ram hugs her and she rests her head against his shoulder.)

Ruby: I just can't believe it. He's so young and he's... well, he's a boy. I wonder how he got away from them alive.

Ram: Maybe you think too much about this.

Ruby: How can I not, Ram? He's lying in his room white as a sheet and hasn't said a word since he's back. I want to find those bastards and end them!

Ram (frowns): End them?

(Ruby pulls away and looks him straight in the eye.)

Ruby: End them!

Ram: Just...

Ruby: What? You don't think they deserve that?

Ram: No, they deserve whatever is coming their way. I just want you to keep safe.

(Ruby smiles widely at him as he turns slightly red. She moves closer again, but he walks towards the door.)

Ram: There's something I have to do. Catch you later.

(He leaves hurriedly. Ruby sighs and sinks down on her bed.)

Ruby (mumbles): Yea, see you later.

(Camera fades out.)

SCENE 7

(Cara is sitting at the kitchen bar, her feet dangling from the barstool, as she sips at a glass of water. She hums quietly to herself while playing with her hair. Lottie enters and starts making hot chocolate without acknowledging Cara's presence.)

Cara: Uhm... hi?

(Lottie turns around, glances at her and resumes her work.)

Lottie: You're Carla right?

Cara: Cara. And you must be Lottie.

Lottie: Yup.

Cara: You're making hot chocolate for the boy?

Lottie: His name is Sammy.

Cara: What's up with him?

Lottie (snaps): That's none of your business!

Cara: Woah, I was just asking. Calm down!

(Lottie places two cups on the bar and starts filling them with hot water.)

Lottie: Sorry.

Cara: I mean, I was here when he got back. Did those Anarchists do that to him?

Lottie (shrugs): Guess so.

Cara: The other day we found this dead girl. Paul insisted on bringing her back to the Astros.

Lottie: What a nice story.

Cara: I'm just saying, if he got back, he got lucky.

Lottie: Just shut up, will you. Someone else didn't. Our friend died and Sammy went through something horrible, so don't go around telling us he got lucky! And don't you go near him and say that crap!

(She takes the two cups and leaves without looking back. Cara looks after her in surprise.)

Cara: Way to go, Cara. You're always so smooth at making friends.

(Camera pans out.)

SCENE 8

(Camera pans around the park where a few chairs have been set up in a circle. Lex, Jay, Ryan, Slade and Ebony are patrolling the fence. Lex and Ebony keep in hearing distance to the meeting, not wanting to miss something. Bray and Amber stand inside the circle as they greet the tribe leaders and the few people they brought.)

(Cloud and Tilly walk up to Amber and Bray and shake their hands. It's clear to see on Cloud's face that he doesn't enjoy this get together. Both of them take a seat pretty much ignoring everyone else.)

(Noel arrives with Ben and Yara following close behind. Noel and Yara both hug Bray and shake Amber's hand and then introduce them to Ben before taking a seat.)

(Samara, the leader of the Skygliders, arrives in the company of three bulky men, who don't say much and stand behind her when she sits down instead of taking a seat.)

(Gordon, the leader of the Lost Boys, shakes Bray's and Amber's hands with a friendly smile and does so to all the other leaders as well before he sits down. With a female and a male member of his tribe on either side.)

(Camera pans around all their faces as Amber welcomes them all and takes her seat next to Bray. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 9

(Camera fades in on Jack as he knocks on a door. He waits a moment before a voice asks him to come inside. He smiles shyly at Alice as he closes the door behind him.)

Alice: Jack. I was wondering when you'd come and visit me.

Jack: R-really?

Alice: Nah... I actually didn't think you'd be interested enough in the baby stuff.

Jack: Yea, well... I'm going to be an uncle, kind of.

Alice: If you'd finally marry Ellie, you'd be an uncle yes.

(Jack looks at her shocked and Alice starts laughing.)

Alice: I'm kidding, Jack! You really are scared of commitment, aren't you.

Jack: I'm not, I'm just... Did Ellie say something?

Alice: Only about you freaking out about the baby. Relax, she doesn't expect a proposal any time soon.

(Jack lets out a sigh of relief.)

Alice: Well now that we've put the bad jokes past us, why are you here?

Jack: I wanted to congratulate you. You're going to be a mother.

Alice: Congratulate me?

Jack: Yea, isn't that what you're supposed to do?

Alice: I guess. I just thought everyone would judge me for getting pregnant by Liam.

Jack: I don't think the other will see it that way. I don't. You're having a baby, that's great. (pauses) You do want it, don't you?

Alice (smiles): I've gotten used to the idea by now.

Jack: How long have you known?

Alice (shrugs): Five months.

Jack: What?

(Alice motions to her wide dress that conceals the roundness of her belly.)

Alice: I'm not wearing this, because I like it so much.

Jack: Oh... Maybe you should think about telling the others.

Alice: Now don't you start on me, too.

Jack: I just think it won't be such a big deal and you have to tell them eventually. It might be better you do it before you go into labour.

Alice: Don't get smart with me! I will, okay?

(Jack shrugs. They look at each other in awkward silence for a while.)

Jack: Uh.. I think I'll go see if Lex needs help with security.

(He quickly leaves. Alice smiles and places her hands on her belly as the camera fades out.)

SCENE 10

(Camera fades back in to show Lex and Jay leaning against the fence as they watch the tribal meeting.)

Lex: It's funny, isn't it?

Jay: What is?

Lex: They're called Lost Boys and yet they have a ton of girls. It would've been extra funny if their leader was a girl, too.

Jay (rolls his eyes): You don't know where they got the name, do you?

Lex: They gave it to themselves?

Jay: Yea, but it's from Peter Pan. He had a bunch of orphan boys living with him and they were called the Lost Boys.

Lex: So? There are still girls.

Jay: I think the parallel was them being orphans not them being boys. But maybe they were only boys to begin with.

Lex (shrugs): It's still a stupid name!

(Jay takes a deep breath and decides to let it go. Camera pans out.)

SCENE 11

(Camera pans in on Brady running down the corridor and barging into Sammy and Lottie's room. She crawls on Sammy's bed and curls up next to him. His face is half hidden behind an arm and she squeezes her head under it to look at him with big brown eyes.)

Brady: Sammy? (pauses) Sammy, are you sad? You don't have to be sad.

(Tears start forming in Sammy's eyes and he moves his arm so it's wrapped protectively around Brady.)

Brady (smiles): Don't cry. I love you.

(She kisses him on the cheek.)

Brady: There kiss it better and sleep on it. That's what Mummy says. We sleep now!

(She closes her eyes, but opens them again a second later to see if Sammy is trying to sleep. Tears are falling from his eyes now, but he shuts them and Brady happily does the same.)

SCENE 12

(Camera pans around the attendants of the tribal meeting as they hotly discuss the problem at hand.)

Gordon: … and Beatrice two days ago. That makes five of us gone missing and we all know that missing these days means dead.

Yara: No, it doesn't! I found that boy the other day.

Bray: Sammy. He came back to us after he had been missing for days.

Samara: Oh isn't that great. All our tribes slowly lose people and the Mallrats get their people back. What does that mean?

Amber: Don't act like he wasn't harmed! He's in a bad place.

Samara: You say that, but we don't know that.

Bray: Will you all stop! This is not a pity-party which tribe has had the most losses. We are here to try and put and end to this!

Cloud: And how do we do that?

Lost Boy1: Why don't you ask your stars about that?

Gordon: Stop that!

Noel: Fighting amongst ourselves really brings us nowhere. I think it's a great idea that we all face this together. The Anarchists are a plague and we have to get rid of them before they get rid of us.

Samara: Of course, I say we fight them!

Bray: Can't we settle this peacefully? We don't have the numbers.

Samara: If all of us fight them, we do have the numbers.

Cloud: I'm not willing to let anyone of my tribe get hurt.

Noel: But they are getting hurt, Cloud! With every day we don't do anything another one of our people is getting killed.

(Cloud crosses his arms stubbornly as the camera pans out.)

SCENE 13

(Trudy is walking down the corridor looking into all the rooms. She does the same to Gel and Darryl's room and finds the younger girl fixing her make-up in front of the mirror.)

Trudy: Have you seen Brady?

Gel (shakes her head): No.

(Trudy is about to leave as Gel jumps up.)

Gel: Trudy, wait!

Trudy: What is it?

Gel: It's about Sammy. No actually it's about me wanting to learn how to fight.

Trudy: You?

Gel: Of course! I realize now how important it is.

Trudy: Okay, but what has that to do with me?

Gel: Well, don't you know how to fight?

Trudy: Me? No, sorry, Gel. I haven't done a lot of fighting in my life. You should ask Lex or Ryan or Jay... anyone really but me.

(Gel smiles and follows Trudy outside.)

Gel: Okay. I'll help you look for Brady.

Trudy: Thanks, that's really nice of you.

(They start walking and looking into the rooms together until they reach the open door to Sammy and Lottie's room. Camera pans around to show Brady curled up next to Sammy, who has now wrapped both his arms protectively around the little girl. Camera zooms in on Gel and Trudy smiling at them before fading out.)

SCENE 14

(Camera fades in on Paul and Cal, who are sorting out their stuff in their new room. Paul is putting their clothes into the closet while Cal unpacks his guitar and then starts to play instead of helping. When Paul turns around he rolls his eyes.)

_Paul: You're not helping._

Cal: Doesn't matter, we're all done anyway.

(Paul points at Cal's bag that still is half filled with his stuff.)

Cal (smiles): I'll do it later.

(Paul sits down on the bed opposite Cal and the older boy puts the guitar down to be able to sign to Paul again.)

_Paul: You know they're going to fight._

Cal: I thought as much.

_Paul: Are we going to participate?_

Cal: We're part of the tribe now. We have to, don't we?

_Paul: I don't want Cara to fight. You know she will._

Cal: We can't tell her what to do. She hates that.

_Paul: I know, but they have kids here and somebody needs to look after them. Cara could do that._

Cal: Then you go tell her, she has to babysit. She won't like it.

_Paul: She's only 14. _

Cal: I know that. I'm just as worried about her as you are. Why don't you stay with her when we fight? Tell her you need her ears.

_Paul: What about you?_

Cal: If I stay with her, she'll know. And you do need ears in a fight.

_Paul: Not necessarily. (smiles) but you won't let me fight without you or Cara by my side._

Cal: Without someone hearing by your side. You can have a pick from the tribe, but I don't think you want to.

_Paul: I'll stay with Cara. _

Cal: Thanks.

(Cal picks up his guitar again. Paul watches him play as the camera pans out.)

SCENE 15

(Camera cuts to the meeting of the tribe leaders in the park.)

Amber: Maybe if we had a punishment for their actions we could put an end to this.

Samara: Oh I have a punishment!

Bray: Samara, we want to settle this as peacefully as possible.

Samara: Well, it's not possible at all!

Amber: We could prosecute them. If they saw that their actions had consequences, they'd stop.

Noel: But they already have consequences. If they lose a fight they pick, they have to die. That's part of their stupid rules.

Gordon: They are no cowards. Prosecution will not scare them.

Bray: What are your ideas?

Samara: I still vote for a fight. Get this scum out of our city!

Gordon: I don't want to fight them, but I don't really see any way around it.

Noel: What if we tried talking to them? They must meet somewhere, don't they?

Yara: They hang out in the parking deck north of the shopping mile.

Cloud: And who should go there? They'd probably kill us on sight.

Amber: Not if we are prepared. No one is going alone. I think it's a great idea.

Samara: That's suicide!

(Camera pans around the leaders before fading to black.)

SCENE 16

(Camera fades in from black to Sammy still lying in bed. He's alone and looks over at the second bed in the room. My Immortal – Evanescence starts to play in the background.)

_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone <em>

_FLASHBACK_

_(Sammy and Mouse are in the parking deck surrounded by Anarchists. They are holding each other close as the Anarchist's laughter echoes through the building. Kierce steps forward smiling down at them.)_

_Kierce: Just one little fight. You win, you get to go. You lose, well..._

_(Sammy and Mouse don't answer, so Kierce grabs Mouse by the neck. The young girl kicks and screams, but is overpowered by the older and taller boy. He kicks her in the head and she loses consciousness.)_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_FLASHBACK _

_(The lifeless and bloody body of Mouse lies discarded among the abandoned cars in the parking deck. Sammy crawls towards her from off-screen. He's been beaten as well and is clearly in pain. He cradles her head in his lap as tears fall from his eyes. Her blood soaks his clothes.)_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

_You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams<br>Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

(Sammy curls up and cries silently into his pillow.)

Mouse VO: Sammy, I'm scared! Let's go home!

(The music slowly fades out as the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 17

(Camera cuts to Ryan sitting on a chair in the middle of the café with his shirt off. Ruby appears from off-screen and sets down some scissors and bandages on the table next to him.)

Ruby: How is your arm? Any pain?

Ryan: A little sore maybe and I can feel it's gotten weaker.

Ruby: Well that's normal. Let me see.

(She takes the scissors and cuts his old bandages off. The wound has healed nicely, but it has left a thick pink scar. She carefully puts pressure on it, but it doesn't seem to affect Ryan much.)

Ryan: It feels weird.

Ruby: You feel something, that's good. If there were any nerve damage I couldn't do anything about it.

Ryan: So it's all healed?

Ruby (nods): Just take it easy, okay? It must have cut through some of your muscles and they need more time to fix themselves. In a few weeks you can start to train your arm.

Ryan (grins): Got it, Doc!

(He gently massages his shoulder before putting on his shirt. Ruby laughs and gathers up her stuff.)

Ruby: Can I get you to wash this with boiling water? Bandages don't grow on trees.

(She hands him his old bandage.)

Ryan: Yea, sure.

Ruby: Thanks.

Ryan: No thank you. All that reading really comes in handy, doesn't it?

Ruby: Just don't go get yourself stabbed again. I don't really know what I'm doing yet.

Ryan (smiles): I'll do my best.

(She nudges his other shoulder as she walks out of the room and the camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 18

(Salene walks down the corridor and enters Sammy and Lottie's room. The boy is now sitting with his back against the wall huddled in the covers. She smiles at him and reaches her hand out for him to take.)

Salene: Hey Sammy. You've been cooped up in here for a while and today is a lovely day. Do you want to go out into the park for a moment?

(The boy hesitates and just looks at her with wide eyes for a while, but Salene doesn't back down and eventually he gets off the bed and takes her hand. He's wearing normal jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt. Eerily normal by tribe standards, only his bright orange hair standing out.)

Salene: You don't talk much anymore, huh? That's okay. Most of us are quite good talkers, I think. Has Lottie been chewing off your ear?

(A faint smile appears on his face before it quickly disappears. She leads him outside. In the distance we can see the tribal meeting still going on, but Salene just walks towards the vegetable garden and the tree standing next to it. Sammy seems to be very interested in the meeting and only turns towards Salene when she gently squeezes his hand.)

Salene: We had a little ceremony for you and Mouse before you came back. I thought this was a great spot for her. What do you think?

(Sammy spots the necklace on one of the branches. He lets go of Salene's hand and reaches up to touch it.)

Salene: I think, she liked it here.

(Sammy has gone pale again as he thinks of the last seconds of Mouse's life.)

Sammy (hoarsely): It's good.

Salene (smiles): I'm glad you like it.

(Sammy nods. The camera pans out.)

SCENE 19

(Camera pans back in as we see Sammy and Salene go inside again and the camera moves over to the tribal meeting. Samara has gotten to her feet and is standing in the middle of the circle now.)

Samara: I say, we take a vote. Who here wants to try to talk to the Anarchists? One vote per tribe.

(Gordon, Amber and Noel raise their hands.)

Amber: I think that says it. We're going to talk to them.

(Samara sits down clearly not happy with the result of the vote.)

Cloud: And who is we?

Amber: I'll go.

Bray: And me.

Noel: I'll come too.

Gordon: I'll come.

Amber: I think the Skygliders and Astros should at least have one representative to go with us.

(Samara looks at her guards then points at one of them.)

Samara: Bruce will go.

Cloud: I'll send someone. When and where?

Gordon: We meet tomorrow at the market place and go there together.

Samara: And what happens when they don't want to talk? Can we then fight them?

Noel: I guess, we don't have any other choice then.

Samara: So you will all back me up, when it comes to that?

(The other leaders nod and the tribal meeting breaks up as the camera fades out.)

SCENE 20

(Ruby is lying on her bed and reads a book. Camera moves in close to show it's about emergency medicine and trauma. When somebody knocks on the door, she mumbles incoherently to signal them to come in, but doesn't look away from the book. Ram comes inside and watches her quietly for a little while.)

Ram: I can come back later, if you're busy right now.

Ruby: Just a second.

(She continues reading until she gets to the end of the page and closes the book.)

Ruby: Did you want anything special?

(Ram sits down on the bed next to her.)

Ram: I said, I was coming by later.

Ruby: That was a promise? I just thought you meant at dinner or something. You suddenly seemed very eager to get away from me.

Ram: What? No. Why should I?

Ruby (shrugs): Don't know.

Ram: It's not like I have anything important to do since Jack and I built the camera. I just keep myself busy.

Ruby: With what?

Ram: Computer stuff... You. Uhm, I mean... we see each other a lot. You know, since we're friends and all.

Ruby (smiles): Yea friends.

Ram: You, me and Slade. Who'd have thought.

Ruby: But Slade is different from you and I, isn't he?

Ram (frowns): What do you mean?

(Ruby rolls her eyes..)

Ram: What?

(She leans in and kisses him gently on the lips and surprises him. It takes Ram a few seconds to understand what's going on before he can react, but by then Ruby has already pulled away.)

Ruby: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I...

(She tries to get up, but Ram quickly cups her face and connects their lips again. Ruby places a hand in his neck and pulls him closer as the camera fades out.)

SCENE 21

(Meanwhile the rest of the tribe has gathered in the café. Even Sammy and Lottie sit at a table near the door, as Amber and Bray talk about the outcome of the tribal meeting.)

Amber: Tomorrow Bray and I will be meeting with some of the other tribes and go talk to the Anarchists.

Jay: You mean try to talk to them.

Lex: I want to come!

Bray (shrugs): I don't see a reason, why you can't.

Amber: But don't pick a fight with any of them.

Gel: Why not? They deserve to be taught a lesson.

Amber: They do, but not tomorrow. We're trying to figure something out to settle this without any more losses.

(Some of the Mallrats are not okay with this, but none of them speaks up to challenge the decision.)

Amber: Good, then the meeting is over.

Alice (shouts): Wait!

(She gets up from where she was sitting with Jack and Ellie by her side. The two of them share a knowing look, before smiling encouragingly at Alice.)

Amber: Alice? What is it?

Alice: Well, I don't know how to tell you guys this.

Ebony: Just spill the beans!

Alice: I wasn't going to say anything, but soon I won't be able to hide it anymore, so...

(She places her hands on her abdomen thereby showing the bump.)

Alice: I'm pregnant.

Lex: What?!

Alice (rolls her eyes): I'm pregnant, Liam is the father and I'm already five months along.

Trudy: Congratulations... I guess?

Alice (nods): Thank you, Trudy.

(Kayla gets up and hugs Alice.)

Kayla: You're going to be a great mom.

(Ebony looks at them in disbelief before leaving the café. Sammy and Lottie also slip out quietly. Camera cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 22

(Camera cuts to the park, where Lex, Ryan and Jay are giving fighting lessons to Gel, Darryl, KC, Salene, Kayla, Ellie and Trudy. Cal, Paul and Cara are watching from afar.)

Cal: Maybe you should join, Cara. You're not that good in hand to hand combat.

Cara: I don't want to.

_Paul: When we fight it's you and me. You'll better be able to carry your weight._

Cara: Fine!

(She glares at them, but then walks up to the group and joins in the training. Cal and Paul high-five before heading back inside.)

(Gel is paired with Kayla this time and very determined to fight. They are equally strong, but Kayla is quicker, so she manages to disarm or defeat Gel a few times. The younger girl gets angry now. She grabs her pole with two hands and holds it horizontal while running at Kayla and pushing her with brute force. Kayla falls hard to the ground.)

Kayla: Gel!

Gel: Sorry.

(She reaches out and pulls Kayla to her feet, but she doesn't look sorry at all. Instead she smiles smugly. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 23

(Camera pans around the corridor as Salene leaves her room and makes her way to Paul and Cal's room. The two boys are inside holding a conversation, but focus their attention on her, when she appears in the doorway.)

Salene: I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Cal: Not at all.

Salene: I was just wondering... Since you're back for good, Paul, it might be best I learned some sign language to communicate. What do you say?

(Although he's able to read lips, Paul turns to Cal who repeats it for him. Paul looks unsure, but then a small smile appears on his face. He motions for her to come inside.)

_Paul (to Cal): Can you help us?_

Cal: In a second. I'll just get us some water, okay? How about you show her the alphabet first?

(Paul nods and Cal leaves.)

Salene: The alphabet then...

(Paul smiles and holds up his left hand and points at the thumb with his right index finger while mouthing A.)

Salene (copies him): A?

(Paul nods and goes on to show her the next letter as the camera pans out.)

SCENE 24

(Camera cuts to the kitchen where Cal is filling three glasses of water as Ebony enters. She spots him and takes a seat at the kitchen bar.)

Ebony: So what's your deal?

Cal (confused): What do you mean?

Ebony: Playing the nice Samaritan to get you and your little friend a home. I don't buy it!

Cal (snorts): I may be patient, but I definitely won't play a role for four years just because I might run into Paul's old tribe. Why do you even care? You don't even know him.

Ebony: I'm looking out for the tribe.

Cal: Well, you don't have to. Cara and I are harmless.

Ebony: You say that, but can I trust you?

Cal: You can, but you'll just have to wait and see since words won't convince you. Now, I have somewhere to go.

(He picks up the glasses and passes Ebony on his way out. She glares after him, pissed about having new people in the tribe.)

SCENE 25

(The camera pans around the park as the sun is setting until it lands on Paul, Cara and Cal. Cal is playing on his guitar while Cara is singing along to it and Paul watches them contently. In his lap is a sketch block, but the paper is empty.)

(We still hear Cara's singing as the camera cuts to Sammy and Lottie playing cards on Sammy's bed. When he turns his head the ghost of Mouse sits on the other bed and watches them before fading away. Sammy throws his cards and buries his face in his hands.)

(Camera cuts to Jay sitting in his room with the picture of Ved in his hands. He sighs and puts it away.)

(Ruby and Ram are lying on the bed in her room. There hands are intertwined as they kiss passionately. Camera fades to black.)


	28. Episode 28

Episode 28

SCENE 1

(Camera fades in on Amber and Bray in their room. Amber is putting her hair up in zulu knots while Bray is playing with Bray Jr.)

Amber: I'm really worried about this.

Bray: This?

Amber: Us going to see the Anarchists. It could end badly, Samara was right about that.

Bray: It might also settle this whole thing. You still want to do it this way, right?

Amber: Anything that could prevent us from having to fight them. I mean even the Locos could be reasoned with.

Bray: I wouldn't say reasoned with... But the Locos were a real tribe. This is different.

(Amber sits down on the floor with him and pulls Bray Jr. unto her lap.)

Bray Jr: Momma! Momma!

Amber (smiles): That's right, Sweetheart.

Bray: I love you both so much.

Amber: I wish, Junior wouldn't have to grow up in this world. There's so much danger and darkness and I want his future to be bright.

Bray: We'll protect him and make it possible. I promise.

(He leans in and presses a kiss to Bray Jr's forehead before placing a gentle kiss on Amber's lips. The camera fades out.)

SCENE 2

(Camera cuts to Trudy sitting on Alice's bed with Brady next to her as they watch Alice try on dresses that show her bump a little more.)

Trudy: Are you scared?

Alice: A little. I was kind of hoping, you could be there.

Trudy (smiles): Of course. I delivered Amber's baby, I can deliver yours.

Brady: Alice is going to be a Mommy, too?

Trudy: Yes, she'll have a daughter or a son of her own soon.

Brady: Can I play with him?

Alice: Him? We don't know what it's going to be yet, Brady.

Brady: I know. It'll be a boy!

Alice (smiles): Well, then you can play with him, when he gets a little older.

Trudy: You have to be careful with babies. They mostly sleep and eat in their first year.

Brady: Boring.

Trudy: You were the same. Only you never slept at night and kept Mommy awake.

(Brady laughs and runs out of the room.)

Alice: Sounds like fun.

Trudy: It's worth it. You'll see.

(Trudy stands up and walks towards Alice. She gestures towards her baby bump.)

Trudy: Can I...?

Alice (smiles): Sure.

(Trudy places a hand on Alice's rounded abdomen and smiles.)

Trudy: Does he move a lot?

Alice: It started moving a couple of days ago, now it rarely stops.

(Camera fades out.)

SCENE 3

(Camera fades in on Ram and Ruby as he helps her study medicine. Their hands are linked as she reads about stitches.)

Ruby: I need a banana. Why don't we have bananas?

Ram: What do you need a banana for?

Ruby: To practice doing stitches. The peel has a great consistency for it. I saw it on TV once.

Ram: Do you even have the right needle and threat for that?

(She grins and gets the utensils from her desk.)

Ram: How often have you been in that part of the hospital?

Ruby (shrugs): Couple of times.

(She sits back down next to him and kisses him tenderly on the lips.)

Ram: I wanted to talk about this.

Ruby: Us?

Ram: Yes. How is this going to go?

Ruby: What do you mean? You must know something about relationships.

Ram (sarcastically): Oh sure, boy meets girl, boy falls in love, they get married and have kids and live happily ever after.

Ruby (frowns): What are you getting at, Ram?

Ram: I just... I really like you.

Ruby: And I really like you too. Isn't that all we need to know?

Ram: Maybe. I was just thinking, it could only be you and me for now.

Ruby: I wasn't planning on getting pregnant, Ram.

Ram (shocked): What? No! I meant... I don't want to tell the others.

Ruby: Oh...

(She smiles and kisses him again.)

Ruby: Okay, if you let me practice my stitches on you.

Ram: What? Are you crazy?

(She grins and waves at him with the needle and threat in hand as the camera pans out.)

SCENE 4

(Camera pans around the entrance hall where most of the Mallrats have gathered around Amber, Bray and Lex who are ready to go to meet with the other tribes. Slade and Ebony stand offside and watch the whole thing.)

Slade: This is pointless. They won't talk.

Ebony: My thoughts exactly. We're wasting time here.

Slade: Or just attracting danger. I'm pretty sure the Anarchists know where to find us.

Ebony: Well, let them come. I'm ready for some action.

Slade: They are dangerous, Ebony.

Ebony (smirks): I know, I can handle it. But I kind of like you being protective.

Slade: I know you can protect yourself. I just don't want to lose you again.

(She presses herself up against him and they kiss. Camera pans back around to show Amber, Bray and Lex leaving and cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 5

(In her room Gel is on her knees doing push-ups, sweat trickles down her face as Darryl enters.)

Darryl: What are you doing?

Gel: Working out.

Darryl: But you hate getting sweaty.

Gel: I have to be stronger, Darryl, if I want to fight the Anarchists.

Darryl: Why are you so dead-set on that?

Gel: Because they hurt Sammy. We might not be as close anymore, but he was my best friend back at the mall. He'd do anything for me and now I have to do something for him.

Darryl: Taking revenge? That won't help him.

Gel: It will make him feel safer, when the Anarchists are gone.

(Gel gets up from the floor and wipes the sweat from her face thereby smudging her tribal markings.)

Gel: It'll make me feel safer.

Darryl: I just don't want you to do something reckless.

Gel: Right now, I'm only working out. Nothing reckless about that is there?

(He shakes his head and leaves the room as Gel starts doing knee-lifts.)

SCENE 6

(Camera fades in on Alice holding the book about pregnancies and knocking on a door.)

Ruby (from inside): Who is it?

Alice: It's Alice.

(The door is opened and Ruby steps aside to let Alice inside. When she spots the book in Alice's hand, she starts to laugh.)

Ruby: You took that! I've been looking all over for it.

Alice: Oh, sorry. I should have asked.

Ruby: It's okay. I was looking for it for you. I thought, I could be there to help with the birth.

Alice (smiles): That would be great. Trudy offered to help, too. It'll be nice to have you both there.

Ruby: We'll see how much this can teach me and how much of a help I'll be.

Alice: It didn't help me much, but I don't know two things about the human body other than we have to legs and arms and a head.

Ruby (laughs): Let me tell you, there's a lot more than that. Boy, was I surprised when I started reading these.

(She points at the books. Alice laughs)

Ruby: So have you thought of names yet?

Alice (shrugs): I'm not sure. I thought about naming the baby after someone, but then decided the little one should start out fresh.

Ruby: And now you don't know?

Alice: Yea... I thought Max was nice and simple for a boy.

Ruby: It's nice. Now you just have to find one for a girl.

Alice: Which is much harder.

Ruby: Well, you still have a few months to think about it.

(Alice nods. She then remembers that she's still holding the book and hands it to Ruby. The camera pans out.)

SCENE 7

(Jay and Ryan are sitting outside on one of the benches at the playground. Ryan is absent-mindedly massaging his shoulder. Jay notices.)

Jay: How's your shoulder?

Ryan: Oh, it's fine. Just not as strong as it used to be. Ruby says it needs some time.

Jay: Which is what we haven't got. Are you up for it, if it comes to a fight?

Ryan: I will have to be.

(Camera pans around to show Cara approaching them. Jay nudges Ryan and points towards her.)

Jay: What do you think of her?

Ryan: She's a bit young, isn't she?

Jay: Oh God, not like that! She's younger than my brother. I meant in general.

Ryan: Don't know. She doesn't say much.

(Cara reaches them and smiles.)

Jay: Can we help you?

Cara: Yup. Cal and Paul say if I want to fight, I have to get more fight training.

Jay: Now?

Cara (nods): Is that a problem?

Jay: It's just that you don't have a partner. Ryan and I are bigger and stronger than you are.

Cara: Doesn't matter. It's about the technique, right? And I'm really fast.

Ryan (smiles): I want to see that. Why don't you try taking on Jay?

(Jay looks sceptically at him, but gets up to face Cara. They go through some steps and defences, before Jay lets her kick and hit him.)

Ryan: How did you end up with Cal and Paul? I've heard their story but they didn't say anything about you.

Cara (frowns): They didn't mention me?

Ryan: They did, but only briefly.

Cara (laughs): That's because I outsmarted them.

_FLASHBACK _

_(A younger Cal and a younger Paul are sat around a fire as Cara watches them from afar. She waits until they settle down for the night before she sneaks up to them and goes through their stuff.)_

Cara VO: Before I met them, I got by by stealing and I stole from them. In order to do that I had to watch them carefully though and I saw them sign to each other. I thought that was interesting and followed them around for a while.

_(We see several short scenes of Cara following the boys. Another night they find shelter in a small abandoned house and Cara brings up the courage to show herself.)_

Cara VO: I just walked up to them and introduced myself. They weren't too happy about the stealing, but they both have a soft heart and by then I knew how to play people like that.

_(There are more scenes of Cara with the boys. Them teaching her sign language, Cal playing guitar and her singing, Paul drawing pictures of her and Cal.)_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Cara: They grow on you. I wasn't planning on staying with them, but now they're like my brothers.

Jay: How long did it take you to learn to sign?

Cara: I'm still learning, but I could communicate with Paul after a week. Only the bare necessities though. They were signing all the time, I picked it up and they started teaching me from day one.

Jay: Impressive.

Cara (smiles): Are we training here or what?

(She kicks him in the side and they resume the training as the camera pans out.)

SCENE 8

(Camera pans around the old shopping mile. A few city kids are walking around, but it's not so lively like the rest of the city. Gordon and two other Lost Boys are already waiting for them and Tilly and Jasper from the Astros are making their way towards them, just as Bray, Amber and Lex reach them.)

Gordon: You ready?

Amber: As ready as I'll ever be.

Bray: Do you think Samara will show?

Gordon: She's a woman of her word. She'll send someone.

(Tilly and Jasper catch up to them and they greet each other. Noel and another guy from the warehouses walk towards them and greet them happily and then finally three Skygliders appear around the corner.)

Noel: Everyone ready?

(The others nod and the little group of people head towards the parking deck.)

SCENE 9

(Slade is sitting in the control room as he is on guard duty. He flicks through an old motorcycle magazine and doesn't pay much attention to anything else. Ruby appears in the doorway and watches him. When he still doesn't notice her she clears her throat and takes a seat in the second chair.)

Ruby: Some guard you are.

(Slade puts the magazine done and grins at her sheepishly.)

Slade: Are you really here to talk about my guard duty?

Ruby (smiles): No. I have news.

Slade: About?

Ruby: Ram.

Slade (grins): Is that so?

Ruby (blushes): Don't look at me like that.

Slade: Like what?

Ruby: Like that!

Slade: Are you going to tell me the news now or what?

Ruby: Well, I took your advice an-

Slade: Always a good way to start a story.

Ruby: Don't interrupt me! I kissed Ram.

Slade: And did he like it?

Ruby (huffs): Why wouldn't he?

Slade: Just saying. It's Ram. Maybe he's into robots and stuff.

Ruby: Shut up! He's into me, okay?

Slade (grins): So you and Ram, huh?

Ruby (smiles): Yea. But we want to keep it quiet for now, so I never told you. Understand?

Slade: Whatever. I don't need to gossip about your love life.

Ruby: Don't tell Ebony either!

Slade (laughs): I'm not even allowed to say your name in her presence, so don't worry.

Ruby: For real?

Slade: Nah, she just doesn't want to talk about you. Which is acceptable, I guess.

Ruby: Don't you go choose her over me again. I won't let you come crawling back again.

(Slade laughs and pulls Ruby into a hug.)

Slade: Don't worry. You're the best.

Ruby (smiles): You're not so bad either.

(Camera zooms in on them hugging and cuts to the next scene.)

SCENE 10

(Camera cuts to Sammy's and Lottie's room where the two of them and Gel are sat on the floor and play a game of ludo.)

Lottie: I'm so winning! Gel say goodbye to Spencer!

Gel: Who's Spencer?

Lottie: This little guy.

(She moves her pawn to the spot where Gel's red one stands and places it back at Gel's house.)

Gel (frustrated): Lottie! You always pick on me.

Lottie: Do not! I couldn't even reach Sammy's pawns and that is the point of the game, you know.

Gel: No, the point of the game is to get your pawns home.

Lottie: Well, but it's more fun this way.

Gel: For you maybe.

(Sammy looks back and forth between his friends and starts laughing. Lottie smirks triumphantly at Gel.)

Lottie: Sammy thinks it's fun, too!

(Gel groans and takes the dice. She gets a four and is now able to get one of Sammy's pawns.)

Gel (grins): Still funny?

Sammy (mutters): I'll get you back.

Lottie: You better walk the talk now.

(She hands him the dice. The camera fades out as the three of them enjoy themselves.)

SCENE 11

(Amber, Bray, Lex and the other tribe representatives arrive at the parking deck. Some Anarchists are hanging out in front of it. A few of them head back inside at the sight, but three of them walk towards them.)

Anarchist 1: Look at this! We have guests. That's so nice, we rarely get any.

Anarchist 2: And if we do, they never stay long. What a pity.

(Amber steps forward and Bray quickly stands next to her.)

Amber: We want to talk to you.

Anarchist 1: Me especially or all of us?

Amber: All of you.

Anarchist 3: You sure about that? We don't like talking that much. Especially not that tribe bullshit.

Bray: You don't have a leader, is that right?

Anarchist 3: Don't need one.

Bray: Do you at least have someone who can speak for all of you?

Anarchist 1: We speak for ourselves!

Anarchist 2: How about we lead our little friends inside? So everyone can hear the nice speech they have prepared for us.

(The Anarchists cackle and start walking into the parking deck. The others look at each other, but have no other choice than to follow them.)

SCENE 12

(Camera pans in from black as Salene, Cal and Paul sit outside in the grass. Salene is signing slowly while talking. Her speech is slow because of this. Every now and then Cal or Paul correct her or Cal introduces her to a new sign that she needs.)

Salene: This... is hard.

Cal: You'll get the hang of it soon.

_Paul: I appreciate it._

Salene: What was the second sign?

(Paul repeats it. The flat hand on his chest which he then presents to her palm facing up.)

Cal: Appreciate.

Salene: So it's different than 'Thank you'

(She touches her finger to her chin and presents her hand to him with her palm facing up.)

Cal: Yes, but he could also just say Thank you.

Salene: With sign language you can understand... everyone... from everywhere... at least.

(Paul shakes his head.)

Cal: There's no such thing as international sign language. This is specific for New Zealand.

Salene: Are you... What's the sign for kidding?

(Paul raises his hand as if to show her the number three, he places his thumb underneath his chin and moves the hand forwards. Salene repeats it and Paul nods.)

Salene: Are you kidding me?

(Cal laughs. Salene sighs and falls backwards into the grass.)

_Paul: How about a break?_

Cal: I think a break is a great idea.

(Paul turns around and takes up his sketch block and a pencil. He looks around before his eyes fix on Mouse's tree and he starts sketching it. Camera pans out.)

SCENE 13

(Camera pans around the parking deck, where the city tribes have now come face to face with all the Anarchists currently at the parking deck with Kierce and Dana at the front. There are about 50 of them eyeing them with great interest.)

Anarchist 1: They want to talk.

(Those words alone seem hilarious to most of them as they start laughing loudly. Kierce grins and has to shout to get them to calm down.)

Kierce: What do you want to talk about?

Noel: Your behaviour! You can't just attack people because you feel like it.

Kierce: What are you going to do about it? (laughs) Fight me?

Noel: No!

Amber: We want to put an end to this. We want to live in peace again.

Dana: And what then? Some tribe will take control of the city again and all the strays and city kids won't have any say.

Anarchist 1: Yea! We want every voice to be heard.

Gordon: And you're achieving that by killing people?

Kierce: We're weeding out the weak. If you can't survive on your own, you shouldn't.

Amber: What about the future?

Dana: The future is now. Who cares what happened before us and what will happen after us. We live now!

(The Anarchists cheer at her words.)

Lex: Listen here! You killed lots of our friends and we're just supposed to take it?

Dana: You can avenge them, if you want.

(Amber quickly grabs Lex before he can do just that.)

Gordon: So you don't see a problem with your actions?

Kierce: No.

(Camera zooms in on him grinning before fading out.)

SCENE 14

(In the café Alice is having lunch while writing down a list of baby names. Ebony walks into the café, spots her and takes a seat opposite. Alice doesn't look up from her list.)

Alice: Hit me.

Ebony: What?

Alice: Hit me. You do have something awful to say, don't you?

(Ebony glances at the list in front of Alice and then back at the other woman.)

Ebony: You want it, don't you? You actually want the baby.

Alice: Why shouldn't I?

Ebony: Because the father was an idiot. Because having a baby in these times is stupid. Because you're all on your own.

Alice: And you feel sorry for me? You worry? Oh come on, Ebony.

Ebony: I'm not worried, but I do feel sorry for you.

Alice: Even if all of that were true and I didn't want the baby. There's not exactly a clinic I could go to, that would take care of it. This baby will come out one way and only one way.

Ebony: That could kill you, you know.

Alice (snaps): I do know. Thanks for the encouragement.

Ebony: I'm just saying.

Alice: Well, don't! Trudy and Amber had kids and they are fine. I'll take my chances.

(She turns away from Ebony and crosses out a few names on the sheet in front of her. Ebony realizes Alice is done talking with her and gets up and leaves. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 15

(Camera fades back in on the Anarchists and city tribes. Lex lurches forward just after Kierce said, he feels no regret for his actions, but Amber and Bray hold him back. The Anarchists laugh.)

Dana: Just let him. We can settle this now. It'll be a fair one-on-one fight and if you win, you finish him.

Amber: We don't want to fight.

Kierce: Too bad. We do.

Skyglider1: If you do this now, we'll consider it a declaration of war. You'll not be safe anymore.

Dana: Good.

Kierce: We don't need safety. We look out for ourselves, but what about your little tribes. If you want war, you'll get war. It will be all over the city, in the streets, here and at your homes.

(He smiles and looks at Amber.)

Kierce: The hospital. The warehouses. The cinema. The hotel. The pool. It's hunting season and you are our prey.

(The Anarchists start moving in on them as they get ready for fight.)

Dana: Now, now, friends. Let's not spoil the fun. Let our friends get back to their pathetic tribes and let them hide or flee. Because tomorrow we're roaming the streets.

Kierce: Tomorrow we hunt!

(Amber and the others back away before turning around and quickly running out of the parking deck. They bring a few metres space between them and the Anarchists before stopping.)

Skyglider1 (sarcastically): Well, that turned out great.

Gordon: We need to organize, now!

Amber: Someone get Cloud and Samara and we meet in the park?

Noel: Done!

(Tilly and Jasper hurry towards the cinema and the three Skygliders disappear to find Samara, while all the others head for the hospital.)

SCENE 16

(Gel sits in front of the mirror in her room. She's just finishing her hair and make-up and then gets up and leaves. She looks into the café and the entrance hall, but doesn't find who she's looking for. She then tries KC's and Kayla's rooms, but they are both alone. She walks out into the park and immediately spots Darryl sitting on one of the swings by himself. She walks up to him with a bright smile on her face.)

Gel: There you are.

(Darryl barely looks at her.)

Darryl: You were looking for me?

Gel: Of course. I haven't seen you since this morning.

Darryl: You were busy.

Gel: Well, I'm not now. What's up with you?

Darryl: Nothing.

(Gel frowns and sits down on the other swing.)

Gel: Something is up.

Darryl: You've changed.

Gel: What?

Darryl: You've changed. Since what happened to Sammy. You've been different.

Gel: So? It's a big deal. It... I had to grow up and this was a wake-up call. Are you saying, you don't like it?

Darryl: No... I mean, yea.

Gel: Darryl!

Darryl: No, you've been cold, Gel! I understand that you want to fight and that's no problem at all. But you shut me out and I don't like it.

Gel: I didn't mean to. I just had a lot on my mind.

Darryl: I know that. I just thought, when you asked me to move in with you that we'd be closer and all it did was put more distance between us.

Gel: I'm sorry.

(She reaches out for his hand and laces her fingers with his.)

Gel: I love you and I didn't mean to be distant. I want you with me all the time.

Darryl (smiles): I love you, too.

(He grabs her swing and pulls her closer to him. They kiss passionately and hold each other close. Gel loses her footing and the swing slides out from beneath her, making her fall in the dirt. As her arms are closely wrapped around Darryl he falls, too. They are both lying on the ground laughing. Gel looks down her white skirt that is stained now and laughs even harder.)

Gel: Remember when I was mad at you for getting dirt on my face?

Darryl: Sure.

Gel: I'm sorry. I was a witch.

Darryl: It's long forgotten.

Gel: Yea, but... it was just dirt.

(She presses him to the ground and kisses him again. As the kiss deepens their hands start roaming over their bodies and the camera pans out.)

SCENE 17

(Camera pans around Salene's room as she's lying on her bed taking a nap. Jay knocks on the door and pokes his head in. When he sees her lying there, he's about to leave again, but she stirs and looks at him.)

Jay: Sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping.

Salene: It's okay. Come in.

(Jay sits down next to her.)

Jay: I was actually just going to see how you were. You seem much better now.

Salene: I am. I'm so glad Paul is back and Cal is really nice too. They say, I'll be signing in no time.

Jay (smiles): Is it hard?

Salene: No. You pick it up really fast.

Jay: Cara said the same thing.

Salene: You talked to her?

Jay: She wanted some more fighting lessons. Some kind of agreement she had with Cal and Paul apparently.

Salene: They really care for her.

Jay: Yea, she said, they're like family. It's nice.

Salene: Did you think about Ved again?

Jay (nods): I have to find him. So hopefully this thing with the Anarchists is over soon.

Salene: But you'll be back, right?

Jay: Of course. I wouldn't know where else to go. Finding him could take a while though.

Salene: Maybe, but you'll always be welcome here.

Jay: Thanks.

(Camera fades out.)

SCENE 18

(Camera pans around the park where all the Mallrats and a bunch of the Skygliders, Astros, Lost Boys and warehouse tribe have arrived. The leaders are standing in the middle discussing the run in with the Anarchists.)

Samara: I told you it was pointless!

Amber: We had to try.

Samara: And look where that brought us. Now our homes are targets, too.

Cloud: You wanted to fight, Samara. Shouldn't you be happy?

Samara (sneers): What do you know? Whenever there were conflicts in this city the Astros hid inside their cinema and let us deal with it. Are you prepared to change that? If not just leave!

Cloud: I've been looking out for my tribe! And it's not like anyone wanted our help. Don't act as though anyone takes us seriously.

Noel (shouts): Guys! This is more important than your little feud. We have the rest of today to figure something out.

Gordon: What is there to figure out? We're going to fight.

Bray: We need to protect our homes as well. The whole city will be a battle field if you want to believe that guy. Innocent people will get hurt.

Samara: We can't protect everyone. We need to get them out of the city and try to keep the casualties at a minimum.

Amber: Do you even care?

Samara: Of course I care, but we have to be realistic here. There are casualties on both sides in a war and personally I just hope it's not going to be any of my friends.

Gordon: So all of us stand together? Tomorrow we fight?

Noel: Yes.

Samara: Every little Anarchist will either die or surrender.

(Camera zooms in on her serious expression before panning out.)

SCENE 19

(Camera pans back in to show the Anarchists have gathered as well and they are even more than they were in earlier scenes with the tribal leaders. Dana and Kierce are stood on the hood of a car as they shout to get heard.)

Kierce: Dooms Day is here, everybody! Come tomorrow nothing's off limits anymore. The tribes will fall and our new society will rise!

(The crowd cheers.)

Dana: You all know the rules, right? But tomorrow there are no rules. We'll destroy the tribes and everyone who gets in our way. Then we'll weed out the rest of the weaklings in the aftermath.

Kierce: We'll take the tribes by their roots. Destroy their homes!

Anarchist1: Is there a plan?

Kierce (shakes his head): No plan. Just Chaos!

(The camera pans around the cheering Anarchists before cutting to black.)

SCENE 20

(Camera fades in from black on the tribes in the park.)

Gordon: We have to comb the city. I'd say every tribe takes on a different part of the city.

Amber: Don't forget to secure your homes though.

Samara: Won't happen. I'd say we are central, because the pool is close to the city centre.

Noel: We'll take the eastern part and the shopping mile.

Gordon: Then we're west, the Astros are south and the Mallrats are north. Everyone okay with that?

Bray: Once your area is cleared, you go help out the other tribes.

Samara: Sure, especially since the Astros and Mallrats are smaller than our tribes.

Lex: We'll handle it.

(Bray steps in front of Lex and smiles at Samara.)

Bray: He means, we appreciate it.

(Gordon steps forward and holds out his hand to the other tribe leaders.)

Gordon: Tomorrow we fight together. Friends.

(Amber takes his hand and one after the other so do Noel, Cloud and Samara. Camera pans around before cutting to the next scene.)

SCENE 21

(KC and Kayla are sitting in KC's room. She nervously fiddles with the orange tips of her hair and chews on her lower lip, while KC stands at the window and watches the other tribes leave.)

KC: So... war.

Kayla: Yea.

KC: You're scared.

Kayla: Of course I am. I don't want to lose any of you, I don't know if I'm strong enough to win a real fight and I don't want to die.

(KC crosses the room and hugs her.)

KC: It'll be okay. You just stick with me, that always works for you, doesn't it?

Kayla (smiles): Don't get cocky.

KC: But it's the truth, isn't it? I'll look out for you. When we go out tomorrow, it'll be you, me, Darryl and Gel and we'll stick together.

Kayla: We'll get out of this on top, you think?

KC (nods): Positive. The Mallrats always get out on top.

(Kayla wiggles out of his arms.)

Kayla: Can we... Would you mind training with me one last time?

KC: Now? Without weapons?

Kayla (nods): Hand to hand combat.

KC: If that's what you want.

(They assume their stances and the camera fades to black.)

SCENE 22

(A smiling Gel is running towards the hospital. She swings open the door, runs down the corridor and bursts into Sammy's and Lottie's room. Lottie is applying new tribal markings to Sammy's face for the first time, since he came back. They both look at Gel in surprise.)

Lottie: You seem happy.

Gel: They just had a final meeting. We're fighting the Anarchists tomorrow.

(She walks over and takes one of Sammy's hands in hers.)

Gel: They'll pay for what they did to you, I promise.

(Sammy pulls his hand away and shakes his head vehemently.)

Gel (confused): What?

Sammy: No!

Lottie: Sammy, what do you mean? Something has to happen to them.

(He pushes them both away. Angry tears form in his eyes as he struggles to find the words to express himself.)

Sammy: No! You can't!

Gel: Sammy, it'll be alright. You don't have to face them. We'll take care of it.

(Sammy wraps his arms around his head and starts rocking forth and back, while muttering under his breath. Lottie and Gel look at each other.)

Lottie: Maybe it's better you go now.

Gel: Yea... I'll see you later.

(Gel leaves and Lottie puts an arm around Sammy.)

Lottie: Hey, it's okay. She's gone now.

(Camera fades out.)

SCENE 23

(Camera follows Gel as she walks from Sammy's and Lottie's room towards the café, where the rest of the tribe has gathered. She takes a seat next to Darryl and takes his hand before focusing her attention on Amber and Bray.)

Bray: Because the Anarchists probably will attack here, too, not everyone can come into the city with us tomorrow. The kids will of course stay here and I think it's a good idea if Ryan, Ruby and Alice stay as well.

Ruby: What? No! I want to fight.

Amber: You'll probably have to fight here as well. But you're the only one that understands a little bit of medicine, so if anything happens to one of us – God forbid – I want you to be here and be able to take care of them.

Ruby (scowls): Fine!

Amber: The rest of you should be aware that it's unacceptable to take off on your own tomorrow. And we need some sort of security here. Alarms won't scare those people away. Secure your windows and lock your doors, when you leave tomorrow. Alice, Ryan and Ruby, I want to discuss our security plan with you now. All of you others, I expect you to be ready at 8 in the morning.

(Ryan, Ruby and Alice get up and walk towards her and Bray. Lex as head of security joins them as well, while the rest of the Mallrats leave and prepare themselves for the next day.)

SCENE 24

(Camera fades in on Sammy and Lottie as they're still sitting on the bed. Sammy has calmed down now and wipes the dried tears from his eyes.)

Sammy: Sorry.

Lottie: It's okay.

Sammy: I just... They are bad people. They'll hurt everyone. They... killed Mouse.

(Lottie takes his hands in hers.)

Lottie: We know, Sammy, that's why this is happening. They can't keep doing this.

Sammy: But... you don't understand. They... He...

_FLASHBACK_

_(Sammy is in the parking deck surrounded by Anarchists. Kierce has just knocked Mouse out and throws her limp body to one of the others. Kierce smiles at Sammy, who stands frozen in fear.)_

_Kierce: Now what to do with you?_

_(He runs a hand through Sammy's hair and grabs his neck forcefully.)_

_Kierce: I think, I'm going to have a little bit of fun with you. (turns to the Anarchists) I'll take care of this one. Do what you want with her!_

_(Sammy looks back as a girl yanks Mouse from the guy's grip, but then Kierce drags him away and into the back of an old van. He lets go of Sammy, who immediately scrambles away from him.)_

_Sammy: L-let me g-g-go!_

_Kierce: I will! Later._

_(He grabs Sammy again and pushes him against the wall pressing himself against him. Tears are running down Sammy's face now as Kierce runs a hand down his front and undoes his pants.)_

_Kierce (whispers): See, we're going to have a little fun now and then you can go. Not everyone gets to do that. You should be glad._

_(Sammy struggles against Kierce, but he just seems to enjoy it. He starts to undo his own pants.)_

_Kierce: I like it when they squirm like this. It excites me._

_(He licks Sammy's cheek and tastes the saltiness of his tears.)_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

(Sammy has moved away from Lottie and sits curled up against the wall. Camera zooms in on Lottie, who seems to be on verge of tears but also about to explode.)

Sammy (whispers): It hurt.

Lottie: Sammy, I'm... I'm so sorry.

(They sit in silence. Sammy is just staring at his bare feet while Lottie just doesn't know what to say. Eventually she pats his knee and leaves the room. Camera follows her outside as she makes her way for the park. Once she's outside she slides down the wall and starts crying. Camera pans out.)

SCENE 25

(The night has fallen and Ebony stands close to the main door watching the city. From behind Lex approaches and stands next to her.)

Lex: What are you thinking?

Ebony: How much I want those losers to realize how wrong they are. And that it's too late for them.

Lex: Happy thoughts. Why are you so angry? You don't care about the kids.

Ebony: No, I don't care, but these guys are a plague and if you don't do anything about a plague, it spreads. If this is going to be my home, I can't live in a sick city.

Lex (shrugs): I just want to show them, they messed with the wrong people.

(Camera zooms out on them looking over the city)


	29. Episode 29

Episode 29

SCENE 1

(Camera pans around Cal's and Paul's room. Paul is sitting on one bed with Cal and Cara on the other one.)

Cal: Remember to keep an eye on Cara and me. We can't be your ears, if you don't pay attention to us. And if we get separated you stay with Cara.

_Paul: I know. We talked about this. _

Cara: You worry too much, Cal. And don't think I don't know Paul has to stay with me to protect me not because he needs someone to be his ears. If that was the only reason, you would stick with him.

_Paul: Do we have to fight about this now?_

Cara: No. (grins) At least you won't be breathing down my neck.

Cal: I'm just concerned about both of you.

_Paul (smirks): It's very touching. _

Cara: Okay, so we stick together, we beat the crap out of people and then we get back here and celebrate. That's the plan, right?

Cal: More or less. I doubt there will be a celebration.

(Cara nudges him with her elbow.)

Cara: Loosen up, buddy. Everything will go well and we'll have a party.

_Paul: I hope you take this seriously when we're out there. Optimism is great, but they are dangerous._

(She gets up and ruffles Paul's hair.)

Cara: Don't worry about me. I'm going to be all business out there.

(Cal and Paul share a concerned look as the camera pans out.)

SCENE 2

(Trudy sits on her bed as she laces up a pair of combat boots. Brady looks at her from her bed and puts down the doll she was holding.)

Brady: Where are you going?

Trudy: I'll only be gone for a little while. You can play with Bray Jr, Lottie and Sammy in the meantime.

Brady: Where are you going?

Trudy: There is something happening in the city. I have to go.

(Brady hops down from her bed crawls unto Trudy's lap.)

Trudy: Now listen here, Brady. I want you to promise me to be a good girl. You do what the others say, okay?

Brady: Okay.

Trudy: Mummy loves you a lot. I don't want anything to happen to you.

Brady: What can happen to me?

Trudy: Nothing. I'm making sure of that.

(Camera pans around to show Ryan standing in the doorway as he listens to mother and daughter. Brady notices him and runs towards him. Smiling Ryan picks her up.)

Ryan: Don't worry, Trudy. She'll be fine with us.

Brady: You don't go?

Ryan: No. I'll be right here.

Trudy: Thanks, Ryan. It means a lot.

Ryan (smiles): I know how much you have been through with her. I promise you, nothing will happen to her.

(Brady looks worriedly from him to Trudy and back.)

Brady: What's happening?

Ryan: Your Mummy and I are just silly. Nothing is going to happen. How about you go find Lottie and Sammy?

(He sets her back down and Brady runs off.)

Trudy: I'm not so much worried about her, but what happens to her if I don't come back.

Ryan: That's not going to happen. You're sticking with Salene and Jay, right? You'll be fine together.

Trudy: I mean it, Ryan.

Ryan: Well, it's silly. We all love Brady. She will have a good life here with the Mallrats, but you don't have to worry, because you'll be back safely.

(She gives him a weak smile. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 3

(Camera fades in on Ruby and Ram kissing. Ruby pulls away and rests her forehead against his.)

Ruby: You won't do anything stupid, okay? Don't go playing the hero.

Ram (sarcastically): You know me so well. That was exactly what I was going to do.

Ruby (smiles): Who knows what kind of ideas you're getting.

Ram: I don't really see myself as a hero.

Ruby: Well, then don't go changing sides in the middle of the fight either. I think you're done with the letters. That T looked stupid on you anyway.

Ram: Excuse me, Ruby?

Ruby (giggles): It did.

(He pouts and leans back so their foreheads aren't touching any more. She just follows his movement and kisses him on the nose.)

Ruby: Just come home safely, okay?

(He wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her neck.)

Ram: I'll see what I can do.

(Camera cuts to black.)

SCENE 4

(Camera fades in from black to show Amber holding Bray Jr close and placing a kiss on his forehead. Bray enters their room and smiles at his family.)

Bray: You look beautiful.

Amber (smiles weakly): Now I kind of don't want to go anymore.

Bray: Oh but Junior will be right here waiting for us. Won't you, Junior?

Bray Jr: Yes!

Bray: And you'll be nice to Lottie and Sammy?

Bray Jr: Yes!

Bray: See. And we'll be back later today when everything is settled.

Amber: Sometimes I wish I had your optimism, Bray.

Bray: It's not so much optimism. I'm just determined to keep my family safe, now that I can finally be with you.

(Bray Jr starts struggling against Amber.)

Bray Jr: Down! Down!

(She sets him down and he starts running out of the room as fast as he can on his short legs.)

Amber: We'll be fine, right?

Bray: Of course. And so will he.

Amber: Then let's go!

(She takes his hand and together they leave the room.)

SCENE 5

(About half of the tribe has already gathered in the entrance hall ready to go. When Ellie and Jack enter, Alice waves them over to her.)

Alice: You keep an eye on my little sister, Jack, won't you?

Jack: Of course!

Ellie: He doesn't need to, Alice. I can look out for myself.

Alice: Sure, but I'd feel better if someone else watched your back.

Ellie: Well, don't you go do anything stupid either. I don't want anything to happen to you or the little one.

(Alice smiles and places her hands on her abdomen.)

Alice: Don't worry about us. We'll probably just sit around and wait for you to get back. The worst thing that can happen to me is the kids getting into a fight.

Ellie: If you say so.

Jack: I'll go talk to Ryan about the security system one last time.

(He walks away.)

Alice: Keep an eye on him, too. He might be smart, but he's no fighter.

Ellie: He's strong!

Alice: Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is that I've gotten used to the little nerd and the little one needs an uncle and an aunt, so... come back in one piece, yeah?

Ellie: So completely selfish reasons.

(She grins and hugs her sister. Alice looks up during the hug and spots Kayla and KC entering. Kayla looks pale and scared.)

Alice: I've got to talk to KC and Kayla for a second. Remember. I will kill you, if you do something stupid.

Ellie: You're always so dramatic. (pauses) I love you, Alice.

Alice (grins): Who's dramatic now?

(Ellie pokes her tongue out at her older sister, who walks over to KC and Kayla. Without a word she pulls the younger girl into a hug.)

Alice: You stick with KC and you'll be fine.

KC: That's what I told her.

(Alice looks at him sternly.)

Alice: I mean it, young man! You better look out for her.

KC (rolls his eyes): Alice...

Kayla: He promised me already. Don't be hard on him.

Alice: You two are just adorable. KC, get in here!

KC: Nah, I'm fine.

(She grabs him by the arm before he can move away and pulls him into a group hug.)

KC: Ugh, Alice! Your baby is squishing me.

Alice: Are you saying, I'm fat?

KC: No, no, no, not at all!

(The girls laugh at his horrified expression. Camera fades out.)

SCENE 6

(Camera fades back in as the whole tribe has gathered in the entrance hall now. Lottie is carrying Bray Jr and Sammy holds Brady's hand as their mothers kiss them goodbye one last time. Amber then pushes the door open.)

Amber: Alright, let's go. You all know the plan. Look out for each other, we don't want to lose anymore of our friends.

Ebony: Can we just go?

Kayla: Yea, let's not do all this talking and just get it over with.

Amber: Okay. Lex? The weapons please.

(Lex and Ryan come from behind with planks, bats and poles in their arms and hand them out to the rest of the tribe. Then Lex joins Amber and Bray at the front.)

Amber: We'll see you later.

(They start moving out. Ram goes as one of the last, his eyes not leaving Ruby's, but she quickly hurries into the café and he falls into step with Jack and Ellie.)

SCENE 7

(Alice, Ruby, Ryan and the kids watch the others go, but soon they remember what their jobs are. Lottie hands Bray Jr to Sammy and Ruby starts getting her medical equipment into the café.)

Lottie: You three go play in the café. I'll be there in a second.

Brady: What do we play?

Sammy: Whatever you want. Let's go choose.

(He leads the two kids into the café and Alice, Ryan and Lottie start pushing the sofas in front of the doors.)

Lottie: What if someone needs to get in quickly?

Ryan: No one needs to get in. We want to keep them out.

Lottie: I mean, someone of our tribe. If they get hurt, don't they have to get to Ruby quickly?

Ryan: Yea, but...

Alice: We need to keep those people out. That's our first priority. For anything else we're watching the cameras and we'll see any injured Mallrats coming so we can open the doors for them.

Lottie: Ugh... these are heavy!

Alice: Only three more to go.

(Lottie groans and the camera pans out.)

SCENE 8

(Camera cuts to the rest of the tribe as they walk in one big group. None of them are talking as they scan every street they pass. In the distance shouts and sounds of fighting are heard. Then all of a sudden a loud whistle is heard and Anarchists appear from everywhere. There is a small fight in the group, before they break up into smaller groups.)

(Ebony throws an Anarchist to the ground, while Slade next to her struggles with his opponent and a third approaches from behind. The Anarchist on the ground scrambles to his feet and runs away. Ebony helps Slade fight off his attackers and together they give chase after the one who got away.)

(When all the Anarchists attack the group, Gel and Darryl get pushed to the ground. KC and Kayla help them up, but there are so many attackers that they have to run.)

(The whole scene is a mess with punches being thrown everywhere, people going down or fleeing from the fight. At last the camera settles on Amber, Bray and Lex who stand with their backs to each other as they fight. When there are no more Anarchists attacking them, the camera pans around them to show all the other Mallrats have disappeared as well.)

Lex: Just great!

Bray: Well, come on. We can't do anything about it now.

(The three of them start running down the street as they see some Anarchists round the corner in the distance.)

SCENE 9

(Meanwhile in the café Sammy sits with Bray Jr on his lap at a table with Brady next to him. The little girl starts scattering memory cards, but stops to look up at Ruby, who's pushing tables together and setting the little medical supply up that she has in preparation.)

Brady: What's Ruby doing?

Sammy: Getting ready for an emergency.

Brady: Emergency?

Sammy (nods): If someone gets hurt.

Bray Jr: Why?

Sammy: Uhm... You know... just in case. Sometimes you have to prepare for something that might happen, just so you're ready when it actually does happen.

(Both kids look at him confused and Sammy smiles helplessly.)

Sammy: It makes sense.

Bray Jr: No!

Brady: It don't.

Sammy: When you get older it makes sense.

Bray Jr: Where Mummy?

Sammy: She's out with the others. She'll be back soon. Daddy too.

Brady: My Mummy is out also.

Sammy (smiles): They are together.

Brady: I bet they have a lot of fun.

(Sammy's smile fades, but he still nods, trying not to show her how worried he really is. Camera cuts to black.)

SCENE 10

(Camera fades in from black on Cal, Paul and Cara pressing into a doorway. Cal pokes his head out and checks the street, he holds up four fingers for the others and then keeps his hand up to signal them to stay put. Cara anxiously looks from one to the other as she grips her baseball bat tighter, Paul's eyes are fixed on Cal's hand as he waits for another sign. And then it comes. At Cal's sign, they all jump out in the street swinging their weapons at the group of four Anarchists strolling down the street. Cal knocks one of them out immediately, but now the others are warned and strike back. Cara gets to take one swing at them, before Cal pushes her behind him and keeps her there while Paul and he fight the rest. They are about to win when a scream makes Cal whirl around to see a tall guy putting an arm around Cara's neck and slowly choking her. She struggles against him, but can't escape. Cal dodges the attacks of the guy, he's fighting, while trying to help her. Camera pans around to show Paul's opponent give up and run away and without hesitation Paul follows him. In the end Cal can rescue Cara, but by then Paul is long gone.)

Cara: Well, fuck!

Cal: Come on, we need to find him before something happens!

(Camera zooms in on their worried expressions before they start running out of shot.)

SCENE 11

(Camera cuts to Slade and Ebony, who by now have found some more Anarchists. They are both evenly paired off with their enemies, but they are strong and not as easily defeated as the first they ran into. Slade tries to hit the guy with his plank, but he dodges and sends the plank flying leaving Slade no other choice than to fight with his bare hands. He glimpses over at Ebony, who lands a good hit just then and he smiles.)

Slade: Looking good, babe.

(His opponent charges for another attack, but this time Slade dodges.)

Anarchist1: Shouldn't you pay a little more attention?

Slade: Nah, I'm good.

Ebony: You're not so bad yourself.

Slade: I always enjoy your enthusiasm.

(Ebony snorts. She dances around her opponent to avoid any kicks or punches flying her way.)

Ebony: Is this really the time for love confessions?

(Slade hits the Anarchist in the ribs, who then stumbles backwards, but quickly recovers and goes into a defensive stance.)

Slade: It fits the excitement, doesn't it?

Anarchist1: Are you guys for real?

(Slade punches him forcefully in the face.)

Slade: Do you mind? We're having a moment here.

Ebony: This is as romantic as it gets, huh?

(Her opponent grabs her by the braids and drives his knee into her stomach. She screams in pain. Slade then drives his elbow into the back of her opponent who then lets go of her.)

Slade: I don't want it any other way.

(Ebony stumbles away from the Anarchists and smiles at Slade.)

Ebony: I love you.

(Slade grins. He grabs Ebony's opponent by the neck and pushes him down while at the same time driving his knee into his face. With a groan he goes down and remains there.)

Slade: And I love you.

(Both Slade and Ebony now finish the second Anarchist off together. With the back of his hand Slade wipes some blood from his mouth and chin and then puts an arm around Ebony.)

Slade: You're amazing.

Ebony: So are you. As long as I have you nothing else matters.

(Camera zooms out on them standing in between their defeated opponents as they share a passionate kiss.)

SCENE 12

(Meanwhile Paul wanders the city alone completely lost. He's walking in the opposite direction, trying to find Cara and Cal again, but it has been to no avail. He looks both angry and worried.)

(Behind him a group of Anarchists appear. They spot him easily and start shouting at him. The scene is inaudible since Paul can't hear them. As he ignores them, the Anarchists get mad and start running towards him. It's only when they get close to him, he can feel the vibration of the ground under their heavy boots. He glances over his shoulder and ducks as one of the Anarchists swings a metal chain aiming it at his head. Paul sets off running with the Anarchists in hot pursuit. He turns into an alley, but stops in his tracks as it's a dead end. Fear flashes over his face as he realizes he'll have to fight the whole group.)

(Before the Anarchists catch up to him, someone grabs Paul and pulls him into what looks like a pile of rubble. Camera pans around to show Yara putting a finger to her lips as she motions for a dumpster. She starts to climb it and Paul follows her up, leaving the Anarchists behind.)

SCENE 13

(Camera cuts to Alice who sits in the control room checking all the cameras. She's resting her hands on her pregnant belly. Camera pans around to show Ryan approaching. He smiles at her.)

Ryan: I just looked after Ruby and the kids. They're all doing fine.

Alice: Good.

Ryan: Everything okay?

Alice: Yea, of course. I can handle watching some cameras, Ryan.

Ryan: Sorry, that was not what I meant.

Alice: I'm worried. My little sister is out there and Jack and Kayla and KC... Everyone I care about is out there and I can't do anything.

Ryan: Well, somebody has to stay here and in your condition...

Alice: I know, Ryan. It's still stupid. I wish the baby would just be here now and I could stop being pregnant.

(Ryan looks from her to the cameras and absent-mindedly starts massaging his shoulder.)

Ryan: We can just hope nobody attacks. We won't be putting up much of a fight, you being pregnant and my arm still not working a 100%.

Alice (points at the cameras): Everything's quiet. Looks like we'll be fine.

Ryan: Shall I sit here for a while?

Alice: If you want to.

(She gets up and leaves. Camera cuts to black.)

SCENE 14

(Camera fades in from black as Jack, Ellie and Ram run briskly down a street towards a group of Skygliders fighting with Anarchists. The Skygliders are outnumbered and about to lose the fight as the three Mallrats arrive.)

Ram: Need some help?

Skyglider1: Shut up!

(Ram grins and kicks one Anarchist in the crotch. The guy immediately sinks to the ground and one of the Skygliders kicks him in the head, making sure he's unconscious. Ellie and Jack stay close together during the fight. Right in front of them a girl from the Skygliders starts spluttering blood and as the camera moves down her body, we see she is impaled with pole. Ellie shrieks and jumps back. The Anarchist in front of them grins as she pulls out the bloody pole from the girl and starts hitting Jack with it. The boy is too much in shock do dodge any of the attacks, but thankfully is not hit in any vital spots. Ellie quickly comes to his aid and together they knock the Anarchist to the ground.)

(A scream is heard and the camera pans around to show Skyglider1 who was fighting next to Ram. He now sinks to the ground, dark blood quickly staining his shirt. The last Anarchist stands over him with a knife in his hand, the blood still dripping from it. Another Skyglider kicks it out of his hand, grabs him by the neck and drive him head first into the wall. With a sickening crunch the Anarchist falls to the ground.)

Ellie: Everyone else okay?

Ram: Yea, let's move on.

Jack: What about them? (He points at the dead Skygliders.) We can't just leave them here.

Skyglider2: Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Just go.

(They nod and continue walking.)

SCENE 15

(Cal and Cara are jogging down a road keeping an eye out for Paul. Even though he's not here, Cara is still signing while she talks to Cal.)

Cara: It's not my fault! But it's not your fault either! Let it go! We'll find him.

Cal: Sure we will, just depends on what state he's in, when we do.

Cara: Will you stop? Paul is perfectly capable to look out for himself. So am I. We don't need you to take care of us and worry all the time.

Cal (shoots her a glare): I'm sorry that I care about you. I'll try not to.

(Cara drives her elbow into his side and he gasps for air but then quickly recovers.)

Cara: Can you stop being an idiot for a second? I'm just saying you're overprotective.

Cal: Because I had to look out for Paul all the time. I know it's not like that anymore, but he also hasn't been on his own like this before.

(Cara nods understandingly. They hear a scream from ahead of them and start running. They almost run past a street to their right, but come to a halt. Camera pans around to show two Astros being surrounded by Anarchists and one of the Astros falling to the ground. Cal grabs Cara's hand and pulls her with him into the street. He knocks one of the Anarchists out and then helps Cara with another. The two other Anarchists are surprised by the attack from behind and scatter. Together Cal and Cara push the last Anarchist into a shop window, burying him in glass. When he doesn't get up, they turn around to help the Astros, who we now recognize as Cloud and Tilly.)

Cal: Are you okay?

(Cloud has protectively wrapped his arms around Tilly, who is rubbing her ribs and stomach.)

Tilly: Yes. Thank you.

Cara: Have you seen Paul?

Cloud: Who?

Cal: Our friend. He's about this tall with dark curls and he's deaf.

Tilly (shakes her head): No, we haven't seen any Mall Rats.

Cara: Why are you on your own?

Cloud: We got separated.

Tilly: They... they killed... (tears start to form in her eyes) They killed so many already.

(Cal and Cara share a look as Cloud hugs her closer.)

Cara: We have to find our friend.

(They start walking in the direction they came from and when they are out of earshot, Cara lowers her voice.)

Cara: They are weak. They are bad allies.

Cal: Cara!

Cara (unfazed): I swear. if something happens to Paul because they can't pull their weight...

(Camera pans out.)

SCENE 16

(Camera pans in on Amber, Bray and Lex fighting another group of Anarchists. Bray and Amber are fighting as a team, while Lex takes on three Anarchists on his own. He is pushed to the ground, but uses it as an advantage to kick the feet out from underneath his attackers. This successfully knocks out one of them and gives him time to gain his own footing back.)

Lex (laughs): This is way too easy. I can't believe these people call themselves strong.

(Angrily an Anarchists throws a punch and hits him in the jaw, but Lex only staggers backwards a few steps before launching an attack himself.)

(In the end the three Mall Rats win with only minor injuries. Lex wipes some blood from his chin and Amber fixes one of her zulu knots that has unravelled.)

Bray: Could you not provoke them? You should be happy that it's easy.

Lex: Why? Can't you handle some angry Anarchists? I bet sitting on your ass in the warehouse didn't improve your fighting.

Amber: Pick fights with someone else, Lex.

(Lex laughs and flicks his hand dismissively. They pick up their weapons and continue walking. Just after a few metres in silence, they hear footsteps behind them and whirl around only to be faced with a bloody Noel.)

Bray: Noel? Are you alright?

Noel: I'm fine. This isn't mine.

(He wipes some blood from his arms.)

Noel: I was with Yara, Jason and Leanne, but Yara took to the roofs when things got bad and... I'm here now.

Amber: I'm sorry.

Bray: Leanne and Jason? They are a great team.

Noel: The Anarchists might not be team players, but some of them are really strong. Others have good weapons.

(He pulls out a small gun from his waistband and holds it out to them. When Lex reaches for it, he pulls it away.)

Amber (shocked): Where did they get that?

Lex: I don't think he thought to ask, Amber.

Bray: Do you think there are more guns?

Noel (shrugs): Probably.

Anarchist (off-screen): There he is!

(Behind Noel a group of ten Anarchists appear and sprint towards them. In the slight confusion, Lex grabs the gun from Noel's hand.)

Noel: Hey!  
>Lex: Shut up! It's not like any of you would use it.<p>

Amber: Lex, no!

(He ignores her, takes aim and shoots. One Anarchist screams and falls clutching her stomach. Blood oozes out between her fingers. Another Anarchist trips over her, while five of them are smart enough to search for cover. Lex fires again and again until the gun clicks and he's out of ammunition. Next to the first girl are now lying four more, not quite dead yet but unable to fight. Lex throws the empty gun away and grabs for the metal pole he fought with before. Noel and Bray look horrified at him, but have other things to deal with as the remaining Anarchists attack.)

Amber (softly): Lex...

Lex: It's either them or us, right?

(She doesn't get to answer as she blocks an attack. The fight looks good for them with Noel knocking one attacker unconscious and making another flee and Bray taking on two at once, while Amber and Lex fight with each their own. But then the quick, petite girl Bray has been fighting jumps and lands with both her legs on his lower leg. He screams in pain and sinks to the ground with both his attackers on top of him. Amber quickly finishes her opponent of by sending him flying with a kick to the groin and helps her boyfriend. When all the Anarchists have been fought off, she and Noel crouch down next to Bray. He's bleeding badly from a cut on his forehead and his leg is bleeding as well. Noel gently pulls his pant leg up and reveals a small piece of white sticking out from his calf with a fine trickle of blood coming out where the bone punctured his skin.)

Amber: Oh my God!

Bray (through gritted teeth): Is it bad?

Noel: You can't go on.

Amber: You have to go see Ruby immediately. (to Noel and Lex) You stick together. I've got this.

(Noel helps her to get Bray up and then watches her almost drag Bray towards the hospital.)

SCENE 17

(Camera cuts to Salene, Trudy and Jay arriving at the market place, where Anarchists are throwing around booths and fight some Lost Boys and Skygliders. Tribeless city kids are fleeing, only a few of them are trying to fight the Anarchists with the rest of them. The Mall Rats witness a tall Anarchist hit a young girl about 9 years old. Trudy makes a strangled noise and moves forward. Jay grabs her and pulls her back.)

Jay: I'll take care of him. You and Salene should get the kids away from here.

(He steps away from them and towards the Anarchist, who's attacking the children.)

Jay (shouts): Hey! Pick on someone your own size!

(The Anarchists laughs, but takes the bait. Salene and Trudy quickly run towards the children. Salene picks up the girl that was hit.)

Trudy: Come with us. Quick!

(Salene leads the way and they follow her to a small abandoned shop at the edge of the market place where they hide. The children cower in the back, while Trudy and Salene sit around the girl. She's unconscious and her cheek is already swelling up and turning red and blue.)

Trudy: Do you think she'll be okay?

Salene: Maybe. Do you think Jay needs help?

(She pushes the girl into Trudy's arms and stands up.)

Salene: Stay here and protect them. I'll help Jay.

(Trudy opens her mouth to protest, but Salene has already left.)

SCENE 18

(Camera pans in on Ryan, who's eyes are glued to the screens in the security room. His chin is resting in his palm and he's biting his nails. A sudden movement on the far left screen, makes him snap his head around. Camera zooms in on the screen to show a group of Anarchists walking along the outside wall of the hospital towards the front door.)

Ryan (shouts): Alice! Guys!

(He jumps out of the share and runs to the café, where the others await him with scared expressions. Lottie is already half-way out of her chair, reaching for Bray Jr.)

Ryan: They are here! Alice, take the kids and hide. Ruby, I need you to help me hold them off!

(Ruby nods and disappears behind the kitchen counter, only to emerge with a pan and two knives. Lottie picks up Bray Jr and Sammy tugs Brady with him as they head for their room, Alice close on their heels. Ruby gives Ryan the pan and together they take positions in the entrance hall. There is a muffled sound of breaking glass from behind the wooden panels they used to make the doors moer sturdy. Right after something heavy is thrown against it. Camera fades out on Ryan's and Ruby's determined faces.)

SCENE 19

(KC, Darryl, Gel and Kayla are standing at crossroads with Anarchists moving in on them from two sides. Darryl gives Gel's hand a squeeze.)

Darryl: Are you ready?

Gel: As ready as I'll ever be.

(Kayla grips the baseball bat tighter, her whole face as white as a sheet. KC clasps her shoulder.)

KC: Stick with me, Kay. Aim for the head and kick them in the crotch. Hurts like a motherfucker for girls too, I've been told.

Kayla (smiles faintly): You've been told correctly.

(The first Anarchists reach them, and KC kicks one in the knee and brings his metal pole down over his head. Darryl gets grabbed and a knife is hold against his throat, but Gel hits his attacker hard in the ribs and he loosens his grip and lets the knife fall.)

Darryl: Thanks.

Gel: Watch your back, please.

(He smiles at her, before rushing past her to drive his elbow into another Anarchist's face. They hold their own for a while until Anarchists start pressing in from a third road. During the fight all four of them have been driven apart.)

KC (shouts): We should get out of here!

Darryl: Head left! It's free!

(The boys both head for the left road that is in fact completely empty, but the girls haven't heard them. Gel pushes past two Anarchists and finds herself on the opposite road, which lies empty in front of her now too. Kayla is struggling with two girls, so Gel runs to help her and they both flee down the right road.)

Kayla (pants): Where's KC?

Gel (looks behind them): I can't see Darryl either, but there are more Anarchists coming.

Kayla: They'll be fine.

Gel (nods): Let's find somewhere less busy.

SCENE 20

(The kids reach their room and Alice ushers them in.)

Alice: I'll keep a look out in front of the door. Lock it and don't come out until I say so, okay?

Lottie: But, Alice... You're pregnant.

Alice: Do as I say, Lottie!

(She shuts the door in their faces and Lottie reluctantly locks the door. Sammy has crawled on his bed, rocking himself back and forth, staring into space. Bray Jr. is crying loudly in Lottie's arms and Brady looks confused and on the verge of tears.)

Lottie (rocking Bray): Ssh... everything's okay.

Brady: It's not.

Lottie: Yes, it is. We're playing hide and seek, so we have to be really quiet. (to Bray) You hear that, mister? No more crying, or they'll find us.

Brady: Who?

Lottie: Ryan and Ruby. They're counting in the café now.

(Bray Jr slowly calms down and Lottie sits down next to Sammy. She reaches out to him, but he shies away from her touch.)

Lottie (whispers): It's okay, Sammy. They won't get us.

Brady: Is Sammy scared?

(Lottie reaches out to her)

Lottie: Come here, Brady.

(The little girl slowly steps into her arms and lets Lottie lift her onto the bed.)

Brady: This is not hide and seek. It's bad.

Lottie: Are you scared?

Brady: I want my mummy.

Lottie (whispers): Me too.

Bray Jr: Momma!

Lottie: I promise you, nothing will happen to you. And your mothers will be here soon.

Brady: Liar!

Lottie (shakes her head): Not this time.

(Sammy slowly reaches out and takes her hand, squeezing it painfully tight.)

SCENE 21

(Camera fades in on Amber with Bray's arm slung over her shoulder trying to steady him as good as possible. She's clearly struggling with the weight and Bray's face shows a lot of pain.)

Bray (weakly): We won't make it, Amber. This is dangerous. What if the Anarchists see us, we don't stand a chance.

Amber: Be quiet and save your strength. All the fighting is in the area behind us and it's not so far.

Bray: There's a time for optimism and it isn't now.

Amber (through gritted teeth): What do you want me to do, Bray? Leave you out here to get killed? That's not going to happen.

Bray: I slow you down, I put you in danger.

Amber: Shut up!

(She pulls him closer to the buildings lining the street, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. With her free hand she wipes the sweat from her face, while glancing down at Bray's leg. The fabric of his trousers is wet and dark with his blood.)

Amber: We have to keep moving. Get you to Ruby as fast as possible.

Bray (laughs softly): Do you really think that Ruby knows enough about medicine to fix this?

Amber: It's a broken bone. They heal by themselves.

Bray: You know this is different.

Amber: Maybe, but it's not like you're dying. It's a freaking broken bone!

(She grits her teeth, grabs him tightly and starts down the road again. In the distance shouts are heard and she freezes, but then everything is silent and she moves on.)

SCENE 22

(Camera cuts to Kayla and Gel running down another street. They press into a house entrance and glance back at the way they came from just to release a relieved sigh, when they realise they're not getting followed.)

Gel: Lost them.

(Kayla looks at the bat in her hands, her eyes widen a little when her glance locks on a few blood splatters.)

Kayla: Good. Any idea where KC and Darryl went?

(Gel turns around to her and shakes her head)

Gel: No. I guess, we'll see them again back at the hospital.

Kayla: Aren't you worried?

Gel: Darryl is a good fighter.

Kayla: I meant about us. We don't know how to fight.

Gel: We had training, I even had to sweat. I never sweat, it's disgusting.

Kayla: Gel! I'm being serious, I don't think I can do this without KC.

(Gel rolls her eyes, but grabs for Kayla's hand.)

Gel: Look, I know you and KC are a great team, but you and me are good too. I have your back as long as you have mine. Together we'll kick some ass and make it back just fine. Okay?

Kayla (looks uncertain but nods): Okay.

(Someone laughs off-screen. The two girls spin around and come face to face with Dana, wielding a rather large hunting knife.)

Dana: That's adorable. Nice speech, Barbie.

(Gel and Kayla exchange a look and get ready for a fight.)

Dana: Two against one is hardly fair, but I can take both of you. This shouldn't take long.

(Camera zooms in on her smirking face before cutting to black.)

SCENE 23

(Camera pans in from black. Paul and Yara are kneeling on the roof of a building and watching a group of Anarchists run past. Paul taps her shoulder and signs and mimics, but she clearly isn't understanding any of it.)

Yara: I don't know what you are trying to say.

(Paul throws his hands up in desperation, before moving closer to the ledge and peering down.)

Yara: You can't go down there. There are Anarchists close by.

(As Paul is not looking at her, he doesn't register what she's saying and starts to climb down. Yara quickly grabs his arm and shakes her head vehemently.)

Yara: Can't! Anarchists close by!

(She jerks her head to the side and Paul climbs up the roof again. She leads the way along the roof.)

Yara (under her breath): Just my luck to pick up a stray that doesn't speak.

(They run along the roof, jump a small gap between buildings and along another roof, before Yara stops and gestures to Paul to follow her down. She jumps and lands on a dumpster, then jumps down to the street, followed by Paul.)

Yara: My friends should be somewhere that way (points up an alley across from them) We should go there.

(Paul shakes his head and points down the street to the right, then gesticulates a lot.)

Yara: Yeah, I still don't understand what you are saying, but if we go that way, we're bound to run into Anarchists.

(Paul signs again, growing more and more frustrated)

Yara: Okay, you know what? We don't have to stick together. If you want to run right into those guys, go ahead! I have places to be.

(She turns on her heels and starts quickly walking down the path she had shown earlier. Paul looks after her for a second, before heading the way he wanted. Camera follows Yara, who freezes, when a three Anarchists round the corner ahead. They spot her and start running towards her. With a scream she turns around and runs.)

Yara: Fuck! (sees Paul ahead of her and shouts) Hey! Help! Anarchists! (quieter) He can't fucking hear me.

(Alerted by the vibrations of the ground, Paul finally turns around shortly before Yara reaches him. He looks confused for a split second before he notices the Anarchists. Instinctively he reaches out for her and pulls her behind him.)

Yara: Run! You can't fight all of them, you don't even have a weapon!

(Camera pans around to show the three Anarchists are armed and gaining on them. When one of them is close enough, he takes a swing at Paul with a metal pole, but he dodges it by ducking.)

Yara (tucks at his arm): Let's run!

(Paul shakes her off and grabs the pole, when the Anarchist tries to hit him with it again. With a forceful yank, he disarms him, but loses his balance and falls. By now all three Anarchists are on him and he has trouble fighting them off. Yara looks around uncertain, before she jumps on the back of one attacker and bites his ear hard. He yelps in pain and stumbles backwards. At first he tries to fight Yara off, but she has a strong grip on him, so instead he backs into a wall, knocking the air out of her, making her loosen her grip so he can pull her off.)

Anarchist: Shouldn't have done that, little girl.

(Yara looks up at him with panic. Her eyes dart to Paul, who's back on his feet, but is still fighting both of the other Anarchists. Her attacker is smiling down at her as he grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her up by it.)

Yara (screaming and thrashing): Let me go! Let go of me!

(The Anarchist laughs and wraps a hand around her thin neck, pinning her to the wall like that. Yara's eyes widen in shock and she kicks more, but he doesn't budge. Tears start to fill her eyes, as she realizes that air is getting scarce.)

Anarchist (laughs): Don't you regret that you stopped running now?

(For a second he loosens the grip on her, only to smash her into the wall with full force and squeezing her throat harder. Tears are running over her face as Yara gasps for air. Her feet stop kicking and her eyes roll back into her head.)

(Camera spins around to show the two Anarchists on the ground, Paul grabs the metal pole and brings it down hard on the head of the Anarchist, who's strangling Yara. He falls to the ground, unconscious. Paul catches Yara before she falls to the ground, but her body stays limp in his arms. He brushes her hair out of her face and the camera zooms in on her wide open eyes. She is dead.)

SCENE 24

(Camera pans over the city and zooms in on the hospital. A group of Anarchists is still trying to get into the hospital. The glass doors have shattered and they are now hacking at the wood panels with bats, metal bars and even axes.)

Anarchist1: This just shows what cowards they are. (shouts) Come out and find!

Ruby (from inside): There are only kids in here! Go and find yourself a real fight.

Anarchist2: We will, after we finish you off!

(With a few more strokes with the axes, the wood panels are soon destroyed and the Anarchists kick and pull at the panels to make the opening bigger.)

(Camera cuts to the inside of the hospital, where Ryan and Ruby are armed with a pan and knives. They exchange a panicked look.)

Ryan: Don't worry, we can do this. Just get them as they climb through.

(Ruby nods. As the first Anarchist tries to climb through the opening, Ryan hits him hard in the face with the pan and he goes down, making the following two Anarchists stumble over him. Ruby hesitates, but when one of them grab her leg, she stabs him in the neck.)

(Soon the opening is big enough to allow several Anarchists to enter the hospital. In the chaos of the fight, one of the knives is knocked from Ruby's hand and she and Ryan take a few hits.)

Ruby: Ryan, they're everywhere!

Ryan: We have to keep going. They can't get further than this.

Ruby: But there are too many!

(She buries her remaining knife deep in the chest of a tall, slender girl, who sinks to the floor and buries the knife under her body. Unarmed, Ruby dodges a few attacks but then decides to keep on fighting with her bare hands.)

SCENE 25

(Camera cuts to short shots of all the Mallrats. First are Ebony and Slade, still fighting side by side, clearly having the time of their lives.)

(Lex, who's in a fight alongside Noel and others from the Warehouse tribe.)

(Amber and Bray who are trying to get back to the hospital, Bray seems to be barely conscious.)

(Jack, Ellie and Ram who spot a big fight between Anarchists and city kids in front of the school and run forward to join in.)

(The kids back at the hospital. There's the faint sound of fighting and they all look scared. Lottie peeks out the door and turns to Sammy with wide eyes.)

(Paul is still sitting in the alley with Yara's lifeless body in his arms. He closes her eyes with two fingers and carries her down the road, she wanted to go in the first place.)

(Jay, Trudy and Salene are trying to get a bunch of city kids safely to the outskirts of the city. They are moving carefully, trying to avoid to be seen by any Anarchists)

(Gel and Kayla are faced off against Dana. The three girls are circling each other, with Dana taking a few playful slashes at them without actually cutting them.)

(KC and Darryl are being chased by a mob of Anarchists. Darryl pulls KC into an abandoned building and they hide.)

(Cal and Cara watch a fight between Anarchists, Astros and Skygliders from the distance, then sneak past when they don't see Paul among the particpants.)

(Shot of Anarchists storming the hospital and Ryan and Ruby being surrounded. Camera fades to black.)


	30. Episode 30

A/N: This is the last episode of season 6. I have started writing on season 7, but by now you probably know that I'm not very good at uploading regularly. So I hope you'll get to read it soon.

* * *

><p>Episode 30<p>

SCENE 1

(Camera pans in from black to Slade and Ebony just finishing up another fight with a pair of Anarchists. Slade rips a strip of cloth off his shirt and holds it to a cut right under Ebony's eye that bleeds profusely.)

Ebony (whispers): Thanks.

Slade: She nearly got your eye.

Ebony: Nearly. I'm alright.

Slade: I know, I just want to avoid taking you to the hospital before the fun is over.

Ebony (smiles): Don't worry, not gonna happen. (pauses) Slade?

Slade: Yes?

Ebony: We're a good team, right? We work well on our own.

Slade: I guess so.

Ebony: I'd say we're even better just the two of us. You know how the Mallrats are, I'm never truly welcome there.

Slade: That's not true.

Ebony: I think they mostly let me stay because of you.

Slade: So you want to leave?

Ebony (nods): This city is sick, there's nothing good here. I want to go somewhere new entirely.

(Slade remains silent for a moment, while he thinks about what she said. He sighs and then cups her cheek with his hand.)

Slade: Okay. Let's do it.

Ebony (surprised): Really?

Slade (nods): Yes. Ruby and Ram don't need me anymore, so if you want to leave, I'm going with you.

(She leans in and kisses him.)

Ebony: You're the best!

Slade (grins): I know.

Ebony: We'll leave after this is done. We still have some asses to kick.

(She takes his hand and together they start running towards the sounds of another fight.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 2<span>

(In another part of the city KC and Darryl stumble out from an abandoned building into an empty street.)

KC: I guess we just go back and hope Gel and Kayla are somewhere around there?

Darryl: We have to find them! What if something happens to Gel, she's so...

KC: I know. We can only hope they found the others. Kayla shouldn't even be out here, I think this is too much for her.

Darryl: Come on, we need to find them.

(They start running up the street to their right.)

Darryl: If anything happens to Gel because I let her out of my sight, I'll never forgive myself.

KC: Don't be so over dramatic. We'll find them, and they'll be fine.

(Camera fades out)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 3<span>

(Camera cuts to Jack, Ellie and Ram who are in the midst of a big fight against the Anarchists with members of other tribes and city kids. Ellie and Jack are sticking close together as they fight, while Ram is doing his own thing.)

Jack: Ram is having fun.

Ellie: Who would've thought he'd like to actually kick some ass instead of zapping people.

Jack: I wouldn't mind one of those.

(He ducks and pulls Ellie down with him, as two Anarchists run towards them, swinging their weapons at them)

Jack: Would make this much easier.

Ellie: You've got a point.

(Camera moves over to Ram. We see him hit a short boy in the face with his elbow and then bashing two other Anarchists' heads together. He smiles at the camera, then his eyes focus on something behind it.)

Ram (shouts): Jack! Ellie! Get out of there!

(Camera pans around to Jack and Ellie, showing an Anarchist a few feet behind them, a gun pointed directly at them. They turn to Ram, then turn to see the danger. Ellie throws herself and Jack to the ground at the same time as the shot is fired. Ram runs to them.)

Ram: We have to get out. Are you okay?

(Jack winces and grabs his arm, bright blood is oozing out between his fingers.)

Ellie: Jack, you've been hit!

Jack: It's alright. It only grazed me, I think.

Ram: You have to get up now!

(Another shot is heard and the three Mallrats scramble to their feet and start running. Ellie worriedly looks at Jack and the blood turning the fabric of his jacket dark.)

Ellie: It sure bleeds a lot for a graze.

Jack: I'm fine. Just run.

(Behind them more shots are fired, screams are hurt, but they get out safe. Their faces show relief as they run around a corner, but then they stop and the smiles fade. Camera pans around to show a wall of Anarchists coming towards them.)

Ram: Oh shit!

Ellie: What do we do? We can't go back, you can still hear the shots.

Jack: Try to get through it, I guess.

(He grabs Ellie's hand and gives it a squeeze.)

Ram (points): Look! We might have a chance.

(Camera pans around. The Anarchists are still moving in, but from a street in between them and the Mallrats a big group of Lost Boys emerge.)

Jack (smiles): Let's do this then!

(They run forward to join in on the fight. It's an even fight, the three take the same roles as before, but Ellie is a little out of it because she keeps checking on Jack and his wound. He seems to be in pain, but is able to fight anyway.)

Jack: Ellie, pay attention!

Ellie: I'm.. okay.

(She turns around and realizes one of the Anarchists has gotten really close to her. She's about to hit him with the bat in her hands, when he kicks the feet out from under her and she hits the ground hard.)

Jack: Ellie!

(He tries to reach her, but more Anarchists are moving in on him. Ellie groans and gets on all fours, she's bleeding from a head wound, but seems alright. Her attacker kicks her in the ribs, so she falls over again and he keeps on kicking her until she stops moving.)

Jack: Ellie!

(He finally gets away and kicks her attacker in the back. Ram appears behind him.)

Ram: I'll take care of him.

(Ram fights with the Anarchists while Jack falls to his knees next to Ellie's beat up body. He pushes the hair out of her face and cradles her head.)

Jack (sobs): Ellie! Come on, open your eyes. I'm here, you're okay now.

(She doesn't respond. With shaking hands Jack puts two fingers to her neck to check for a pulse.)

Jack: You'll be okay, Ellie. We'll just have to get you back to the hospital.

(He picks her up bridal style and looks over at Ram, who's finishing the Anarchist off.)

Jack: We have to go back and you have to come.

Ram: Wh-... Okay, let's go.

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 4<span>

(In the hospital Ruby and Ryan are still trying to defend the hospital. They are surrounded by at least ten Anarchists. Since Ruby has lost both her knives in the fight, she has taken a crowbar from one of the Anarchists and is fighting with that. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan sees Alice coming to help.)

Ryan: Alice, stay away! Take care of the kids.

(Some of the Anarchists see her too and start to run towards her. She quickly turns around and runs down the corridor, where Lottie is already standing in the doorway with Bray Jr in her arms.)

Alice: You have to go now! Go out the back and hide.

Lottie: You have to come with us, Alice!

Alice: No, I'll hold them off.

(Lottie looks at Brady and Sammy and then back to Alice, but she grabs Sammy's hand and they race to the back door that leads out to the park. Alice turns around halfway down the corridor and faces the Anarchists that followed her.)

Alice: You won't get past me!

Anarchist (laughs): You seem awfully sure of that. Let's see what you got, Lady.

(camera fades out as they charge towards her.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 5<span>

(Back in the city, Trudy, Jay and Salene are walking right into the fight that Jack, Ellie and Ram fled earlier on. It has since died down a little with only a couple of people still fighting. Trudy immediately kneels next to a girl in Astro robes and checks her pulse.)

Trudy: She's dead, but we should see if anybody needs help.

Salene: I think they might need some help.

(She points to two younger boys who are being attacked by four Anarchists and seem to have trouble holding their ground.)

Jay: Trudy, you check if someone is alive, Sal and I are going to help them.

(They start towards the fight, while Trudy goes on checking on the people lying on the floor, finding that most of them are dead or close to death.)

(Salene and Jay reach the others and take out two Anarchists with the element of surprise on their side.)

Boy1: Thank you!

Anarchist1: Don't thank them yet.

(The Anarchist kicks Jay in the stomach to hold him off, and then hits Boy1 in the eye.)

Salene (screams): No! Get away from him!

(The two remaining Anarchists laugh, as they both hit the second boy and he falls to the floor too. Salene grunts and lunges at the one closest to her. They both go down and roll around as they try to get upper hand in the fight. Meanwhile Jay is trying to get closer to the other Anarchist, but he always keeps him away.)

Anarchist1: Joe, get the freaking bitch off of me!

(Salene is now sitting on Anarchist1, bringing her fists down on her face. Camera pans around as the other Anarchist sticks a hand into his waistband and brings out a gun. Without hesitation he pulls the trigger. Jay kicks the gun out of his hand but is too late.)

(Camera zooms in on Salene clutching her side, lying in a pool of blood that's steadily growing.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 6<span>

(Camera cuts to Slade ad Ebony. They have their arms around each other and stroll leisurely down the streets. It seems like most of the Anarchists have been scattered.)

Slade: We are going back to the hospital first though? We can't just disappear, everyone will worry.

Ebony: You're probably right. We'll go back, grab our stuff, say goodbye and we can leave the city tonight.

Slade: You don't want to rest for a night?

Ebony: I think, the longer we stay, the harder it will get to find a right time to leave.

Slade (smiles): You're always so smart.

(She giggles as they walk. They reach a crossroad and peer down all the streets, until they see two figures on one of them and walk towards them. As they get closer we see it's Samara from the Skygliders and Gordon from the Lost Boys.)

Gordon: I see the Mallrats got separated too.

Ebony (shrugs): Happens.

Samara: You any good in a fight?

Ebony: Probably better than you.

Samara (snorts): Hardly possible, but I'll take that as a yes.

Slade: Why are you asking?

Gordon: We heard that this guy called Kierce is around the old sports field. He's the one who does all the talking for the Anarchists.

Ebony: Oh a boss fight. I'm in!

Slade: So am I.

Samara: Great, let's go then.

(The four of them head off, camera fades to black.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 7<span>

(Camera fades in from black to Lex and Noel walking together. A few metres behind them are some Anarchists lying on the ground.)

Lex: I feel like they're getting weaker.

Noel: Maybe.

Lex: Do you think this is over soon?

Noel (shrugs): Hope so.

Lex: You're not very talkative are you? No wonder, Bray likes you, more time for him to talk.

Noel: I have other things on my mind, Lex.

(Camera pans around to show Paul stumble out of an alley way behind them, he's carrying Yara's body. He recognizes Lex and runs as fast as he can with her in his arms to catch up to them. They hear the footsteps and turn around.)

Lex: Paul? Who is that?

(Paul shakes his head and sets Yara down. Noel slowly steps closer, when he recognizes her, he lets out a strangled sound.)

Noel: Yara?

(He hoists her up and hugs her lifeless body close to his chest.)

Noel: Come on, Yara, this is not funny. Wake up!

(Paul shakes his head. He wraps a hand around his neck and makes a choking motion.)

Lex: Somebody strangled her?

(Paul nods)

Noel (shouts): Why didn't you do something? She's so young. Why didn't you help her?

(Paul signs something and looks at Lex for help, but the older boy doesn't understand either, so he just shakes his head.)

(Noel picks Yara up, hides his tears in her red hair.)

Noel: I'll... bring her home.

(Lex and Paul look after him, as he start carrying her to the warehouses. Lex hits Paul's shoulder lightly)

Lex: Where are your friends? Shouldn't you stick together?

(Paul shrugs)

Lex: You know, I remember you speaking back in the mall. You can speak, right?

(Paul rolls his eyes and starts walking again. Lex groans and follows him.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 8<span>

(Camera cuts to the road leading up to the hospital, where Amber and Bray slowly make their way up.)

Amber (pants): Bray... We're almost... there. Just hold on... a little...longer.

Bray (mumbles): ...kay.

Amber: How's the... leg?

Bray: Hu-... hurts.

(They keep on slowly making their way to the hospital. Camera pans around to show a few Anarchists still standing outside the hospital and then back around to show Amber's shocked face.)

Amber: Oh no!

(As quickly as she can, she drags Bray to one of the big bushes lining the street and sets him down behind one.)

Amber: There are Anarchists at the hospital, Bray. I have to go see if the others are okay, if... Junior..

Bray: Go!

(Amber grabs a big rock lying near the bush and then sprints towards the hospital, to join in on the fight.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 9<span>

(We're back with Lex and Paul, who are trying to find other Mallrats. Lex is still talking to Paul, who's not looking at him and therefore doesn't get any of it.)

Lex (cont): Like, with the hands and everything? (makes a gesture) Was this a word too? Seems so weird and I don't understand why you need it, you totally spoke when we first met. I mean it sounded stupid, but you could talk.

(Up ahead a group of Astros are fighting Anarchists. Lex spots them and points at it to get Paul's attention.)

Lex: You want to help them out? I don't think those Astro guys are very good at fighting.

(Paul shrugs, but follows Lex, when he starts running towards the fight. It turns out though that at least one of the Astros is a pretty good fighter. Judging by the way the robe fits her body, it's a girl, but the hood conceals her face. She has taken care of most of the attackers by the time Lex and Paul reach them.)

Lex (impressed): Wow, good job, babe.

(One of the other Astros gives him a dirty look, but then they are all preoccupied with fighting the rest of the Anarchists. Right as the girl is finishing off her last opponent, she falls to the ground and the hood falls off. Long, black hair spills out, but hides most of her face. Lex only gets a short glance at her face, before she pulls the hood back up.)

Astro: Come on, let's go find Cloud and Tilly.

Lex: Wait! (he tries to grab the girl, but she moves away from him.) Tai-San?

(A few of the Astros give him quizzical looks, before they turn to walk away.)

Lex: Tai-San?

(camera zooms in on Lex' confused face before cutting to black.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 10<span>

(Camera fades in from black on the street where Dana, Gel and Kayla are preparing for a fight. There's a mad glint in Dana's eyes as she slashes at the air only missing Gel and Kayla by mere centimetres)

Kayla: Why are you doing this?

Dana: Because I can and it's fun.

Gel: You're a psycho bitch!

Dana: I can't quite tell if that's a compliment or not.

(She takes a step forward and slashes at Kayla, who jumps back right in time.)

Dana(laughs): Ha! Spooked you.

Gel: We can do this, Kay, we can take her.

Dana: You seem awfully sure of yourself, Barbie.

Kayla: Okay, let's do this!

(They grip their weapons tighter and spread out a little, so it's harder for Dana to have an eye on both of them. It's clear though that Dana has more fighting experience and it's hard for the girls to get close enough to land a hit without getting hurt.)

(Kayla does land a blow to Dana's leg, making her fall to her knee, but in the process Dana gets a good swipe at her thigh.)

Kayla: Fuck!

Gel: Are you alright?

(Kayla looks down at the gash in her pants and the blood trickling down it.)

Kayla: I don't think it's deep.

Dana: Better luck next time.

(Dana gets back on her feet with a smug look on her face.)

Gel: There won't be a next time!

(She charges at Dana and the camera pans out.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 11<span>

(In another part of the city, Ebony, Slade, Samara and Gordon have arrived at the old sport field. They are crouching behind a fence to take it all in.)

Ebony(whispers): So which one is Kierce?

Gordon: The one with the orange hair.

Slade: The short one?

Gordon (nods): That's the one.

Ebony: Well, looks like there are only five of them. We can take them.

Samara: Are you sure you guys are up for this? Now I know Gordon here is a fairly good fighter, but I don't know anything about you or your tribe for that matter.

Gordon: Samara, now is really not the time.

Slade: Do you want to take him out or not? We don't have all day.

Samara: Whatever. Let's go!

(They jump out of their hiding place and run towards the small group of Anarchists. They spot them quickly and start shouting and laughing in anticipation.)

Kierce (shouts): Finally someone who looks fierce. Oh hey, isn't that my old pal Samara.

Samara: Not pals, Kierce!

Kierce: I think I'll kill you first, how about that?

Samara: You always had a big mouth for such a small person.

(Kierce clearly grows angry at her comment on his size. He grabs a chain from one of his friends and starts to swing it through the air, making his friends scatter away from him and Slade, Ebony, Gordon and Samara stop before they get to close.)

Samara: Now your just a small guy with a chain. Are you scared, you can't take us without weapons?

Kierce (points to their weapons): What, because you came unprepared?

Ebony: Oh screw this! You can have your happy reunion, Slade and I take these guys out!

(She grabs Slade's arm and pulls him towards the other Anarchists, camera pans out.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 12<span>

(Camera cuts to the hospital, where Amber has joined the fight with the Anarchists now.)

Ryan: Amber! It's good to see you.

Ruby: Not a second too late either.

(Amber dodges an attack, grabs an Anarchist and holds him so Ryan can knock him out.)

Amber: Are the others safe?

Ruby (glances back at the corridor): I hope so.

(An Anarchist grabs Ruby around the waist just as she's let her guard down and tosses her across the room as if it was nothing.)

Amber: Ruby!

(Angrily she turns on the guy and kicks him hard in the groin, then rams her elbow into his lower back when he doubles over.)

Ryan (shouts): Ruby, are you okay?

(There's no answer but a groan, and Amber and Ryan can't go after her, because they have to fight of the last few Anarchists that are left standing.)

(The aftermath leaves Amber and Ryan standing and two Anarchists running out of the hospital. They both run over to where Ruby is now sitting, rubbing her head.)

Amber: Ruby, are you alright?

Ruby: I think so... I've got a hell of a headache though.

Ryan: Amber, why are you back alone? Where are the others?

(Realisation washes over Amber's face as she jumps up.)

Amber: Bray! I have to get him. He broke his leg and he bleeds a lot. Please, Ruby, I need you to fix him.

Ruby (stands up): Okay, where is he?

Amber: Ryan, can you help me get him? I hid him outside.

(The two of them run out of the hospital to get Bray)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 13<span>

(Camera cuts to the front of the hospital, showing Ryan and Amber carrying Bray inside and in the distance Jack is seen approaching, carrying an unconscious Ellie with Ram trailing behind.)

Jack (whispers): Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die.

(They stumble into the hospital and Ram clears out a table in the café so Jack can lie Ellie down on it. Bray is lying on another table with Amber holding his hand and Ruby looking at his leg. She glances up and smiles when she sees Ram.)

Ryan: What happened?

Ram: She got beat up pretty badly.

Jack: She's been unconscious for a while now and I really don't know what to do. Please, don't let her die!

Ruby: I'll take a look at her in a second. Ram, can you come over here for a second.

(Ram walks over to her to take a look at Bray's leg. It's not bleeding as much anymore, but the bone is still sticking out of his leg.)

Ram: Nasty.

Jack: How long does it take?

Ruby (whispers): I have no idea what to do about this? In the old days he'd get surgery to fix the bone.

Ram: He's pretty much out of it, maybe if we cut it open and realign the bone, sew it shut and give him a cast.

Ruby: I can't do that. You can't do that.

Ram: Look, he's not bleeding right now, so you should check on Ellie, because it was really bad out there. Make sure she's okay and have Jack calm down. Then we can figure out what to do with Bray.

(Ruby squeezes his hand under the table.)

Ruby: Thanks. And thank you for coming back just fine.

Ram: I'll talk to Amber about the leg, you go see Ellie.

(She walks over to Jack and Ellie and start checking her out, while Ram starts talking to Amber about the possibilities with Bray's leg.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 14<span>

(Camera cuts to Salene's very pale face, then zooms out to show Jay is carrying her in his arms as he and Trudy run back to the hospital.)

Trudy (rambling): A gun... Where did they even get that? How? Sal, how are you feeling?

Salene (weakly): I'm cold... and tired. So tired.

Jay: You hold on to that thought. Don't fall asleep okay?

Trudy: Keep talking to me, yea? We're bringing you to Ruby right now and she will stitch you up.

Salene: Stitch me up... It felt like being on fire, Trudy, but now it's just cold.

(Trudy starts tearing up, but fights to keep stay strong.)

Jay (looks up): No, not now.

(Camera pans around to show two Anarchists stepping their way. Trudy lets out a strangled sob, before getting it together. She holds the metal pole out in front of her, that she's been carrying as a weapon but barely using until now.)

Trudy: I'll distract them and you run, Jay. Promise me, you'll run.

Jay: Trude, don't do this.

Trudy: You have to take her. She has to make it.

Salene: It's okay, Trudy. Think about... (coughs) think about Brady

Jay: We'll do this together, then run faster than ever.

(She gently puts Salene down on the ground. Most of her shirt is drenched in blood, her breathing is shallow. Trudy and Jay take out the Anarchists, both furious with what they are and what they did to their friend. In shock Trudy looks down at the girl, that she hit with her metal pole, as a small pool of blood appears around her.)

Trudy (chokes): Oh God... Oh my... I k-... I killed someone. Her.

Jay: Trudy! We have to get Salene back to the hospital!

(He picks the red-headed girl up and gently shakes her, as she seems to be asleep.)

Jay: Come on, Sal. Promise to keep awake.

Salene (smiles): I'll... try. It's just so...

(They start running again.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 15<span>

(In another street, Kayla and Gel are still circling Dana. Kayla's wound is not that bad, but you can tell she's getting exhausted.)

Dana: I can do this all day, girls. But don't you think we should finish up?

Kayla: Just throw the knife away and go.

Gel: No! She probably killed Mouse, she did something to Sammy.

Dana: I don't even know what you are talking about. And I don't care.

Gel (furiously): You destroy lives! You destroyed a young boy's life for fun! You killed a little girl!

Dana: We get rid of the weak. That's what we do! And I'm really tired of your blabbering.

(Dana jumps at Kayla at the same time as she raises her bat to attack, which probably saves Kayla's life. Gel brinks her metal rod down on Dana's back as hard as she can. Dana falls to her knees, but dodges Gel's second attack by rolling to the side and kicking her feet out from under her.)

Dana: You're weak too.

(She positions herself on Gel's hips to keep her down and raises her knife.)

Dana: So you have to die too. Say Goodbye to your friend, Barbie.

(She brings the knife down and Gel starts screaming, a horrible scream full of pain. Kayla swings the bat at Dana's head with all her strength, making her fall off Gel.)

Kayla: No!

(Dana twitches and tries to get up again, so Kayla just hits her with the bat again and again, while screaming at her and crying, all the while Gel is still screaming. The camera pans over to her before panning out, showing that Dana's hunting knife is stuck in her eye.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 16<span>

(Camera pans in from the previous scene to Cal and Cara running along a street, frantically looking in all the alleys and streets and buildings.)

Cara: Nothing! How far can he have gotten?

Cal: I don't know. What if...

Cara: Don't say it! He's not dead, he's a good fighter.

Cal: They could surprise him.

Cara (snaps): Cal! Shut it! We're going to find him, okay? Maybe he's already back at the hospital.

(Cal is about to answer, when he peers around another street corner and stops.)

Cal: Cara, look!

(She looks down the street and her face breaks into a relieved smile. They start running towards Lex and Paul)

Cara: Told you, we'd find him.

Cal: I'm glad you were right.

(While Cal stops a few feet away form Lex and Paul, Cara just flings herself at Paul. Cal signs as he speaks.)

Cal: We were so worried about you! Where did you get to?

_Paul: Got in trouble. A girl helped me, then she died._

Cal: Are you okay?

_Paul: Yes. I've been stuck with dumb hearing people though._

(Cara giggles, looks at Lex and then signs without speaking _He's just dumb in general_)

Lex: Hey, I know you're talking about me, even if I don't understand it.

Cal: You could learn to sign.

Lex (snorts): I have better things to do. Let's go back to the hospital. We haven't seen any Anarchists for a while now.

Cara: We haven't either.

(Cara links arms with Cal and Paul and they follow Lex back to the hospital.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 17<span>

(In the park behind the hospital, Lottie is leading the other kids to the little forest behind the playground. Bray Jr is crying in her arms and she does her best to keep calm.)

Lottie: It's okay. We're still playing hide and seek. Alice will never find us out here.

Brady: No, we're not. You're lying.

Sammy: Sshh, we have to be quiet, Brady. We don't want to be found.

(The leaves crunch under their feet as they run, until Lottie finally finds a spot to hide. It's a cave-like opening underneath some bushes and she pushes Bray Jr in.)

Lottie: Brady, you'e next.

Brady: No! I want my mummy.

Lottie: I'm serious, Brady. You have to go in there now!

Sammy: Come on, Brady.

(He gently tugs on her hand as he himself crawls into the opening and squeezes himself next to Bray Jr. The little girl starts to cry loudly, so Lottie does the only thing, she can think of and places a hand over her mouth.)

Lottie: Brady, I'm really sorry, but you have to be quiet right now. I'm so sorry.

(She pulls her into the opening, but keeps the hand firmly on her mouth, whispering apologies into her ear. While Sammy tries to calm Bray Jr.)

(Suddenly there footsteps.)

Voice OS: I saw you running in here. Why don't we cut this short and you just come out?

(Sammy's face is white at this point, his breath flat and quick and Brady cries harder.)

Voice OS: We know, I'm gonna find you and it won't be pretty.

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 18<span>

(Camera cuts in from the previous scene to Jay, Trudy and Salene. They are running up the street towards the hospital now, but it's still a few hundred metres to go.)

Trudy: We're almost there, Sal. Just hold on a little bit longer and then you can sleep it off, okay?

Salene (weakly): That... Nice

Jay: Just a little bit, Salene. Please.

Salene:It doesn't... hurt. Not anymore.

Trudy: Well, that's good, right?

(She exchanges a worried look with Jay, who slightly shakes his head.)

Salene: I don't feel... anything.

(Trudy tears up again and gently strokes her hair.)

Trudy: You'll be okay.

Salene: Tru-... (coughs up blood) I really don't think so... Trudy.

Jay: No, come on, Sal. We'll get you help.

Salene: I'm not scared...

(Trudy looks at Jay, who slows down and eventually kneels down, cradling Salene's head in his lap. Trudy grabs her hand while tears are streaming down her face, Jay is tearing up too now.)

Salene: Don't cry. You've... wonderful.

Trudy: I'm so sorry, Sal.

Salene: Don't. I'll see Mouse again... and Pride

Trudy (strokes her cheek): And Dal. I don't know what to do without you. You're such a great friend.

Jay: It's okay now. You can sleep now.

Salene (closes her eyes): Tell them... I'm sorry... and that... I love them.

Jay: We will.

(She coughs up a little more blood, and then she's still. Trudy lets out a long veil, clutching Salene to her chest and Jay puts an arm around her.)

Trudy (cries): No. No.

(camera fades to black)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 19<span>

(Camera fades in from black and lands on a pair of army boots, the camera then pans around to show the scared faces of the kids in the little cavern.)

Anarchist: I can hear you crying.

(Lottie grabs for Sammy's hand next to her. They lock eyes for a moment, before Sammy looks away. The Anarchist kneels down and looks at them with a wide grin.)

Anarchist: Who should I start with? The smallest one? Or the prettiest one?

Alice OS: Or you pick on someone your own size!

(The Anarchist turns around, and the camera follows his movement as he stands back up and grabs a long stick from the ground.)

Anarchist: Gladly. They can wait a little longer.

Alice: What are you going to do with toothpick? Tickle me?

(He swings the stick through the air to hit her, but Alice just grabs it and breaks it into two parts, laughing.)

Alice: I already took care of your friends.

(She pulls on the half of the stick he's still holding and pulls him into a headlock. She then rams him head first into the biggest tree nearby and he goes down unconscious.)

Alice: Kids, you can come out now.

(She holds out her hand to help them out and takes Bray Jr when Sammy pulls him out.)

Alice: And your parents are already back. Mummy is all worried about you, we should better say Hello.

Bray Jr: Hello! Hello!

Brady: And my mummy? Is she back?

Alice: Not yet, sweetie, but I'm sure, she'll be here soon.

(Lottie tries to take Brady's hand, but the little girl swats at her and shoots her a glare.)

Lottie: Brady, I'm really sorry. I just tried to keep us safe.

Brady: Go away!

(She takes Alice's hand and lets the young woman lead her back into the hospital. Lottie lets out a long sigh and leans against a tree. Sammy stands next to her a little awkwardly)

Lottie: I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't want you to see those people again.

Sammy: You couldn't do anything about that.

(He steps closer and hugs her.)

Sammy: You did good today.

Lottie: Thank you.

(Camera cuts to the next scene.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 20<span>

(Cut to the sports field, where Ebony, Slade, Gordon and Samara have taken on Kierce and a few of his friends. While Ebony and Slade go back to their team fighting style, Samara has taken on Kierce, who's still swinging the long chain through the air. He wait for Samara to grow impatient and when she does, she steps out of her safe zone. Grinning, Kierce swings the chain again, which immediately coils itself around her neck and he pulls it tight.)

Kierce: That was almost too easy.

Gordon: Kierce! Let go!

(Samara tries desperately to loosens the chain links that are digging into her flesh and constricting her airways, but Kierce only pulls tighter and watches as she suffocates.)

Kierce: I never liked her anyway. Too in your face, you know what I mean?

(Gordon lets out an angry grunt, picks up his bat and charges Kierce now that he doesn't have the chain anymore, to keep him at bay. Kierce easily dodges his attacks though and only starts to laugh harder.)

(In the mean time Slade and Ebony are fighting four people at once and are doing quite well so.)

Ebony: Pff and she was worried about us being weak.

Slade: Ebony, she just died.

Ebony: I know, that's why I said it.

(They finish off three of the other Anarchists and the fourth runs off, just as Kierce kicks the bat out of Gordon's grip and knees him in the face.)

Ebony: Better help that loser out too

Slade: Yea, we don't want another leader dying.

Ebony: I honestly don't give a damn.

Slade: Well, maybe, but the rest of the city probably does.

(Ebony rolls her eyes, but bends down to pick up her crow bar anyway, she also pockets a knife from one of the Anarchists.)

Kierce: So who are you? Gordon and Samara I knew, you must be nobodies.

Slade: Maybe so, we'll still kick your ass.

Ebony: No, we'll kick the living shit out of him.

(Gordon crawls away from Kierce as his attention is now on the two Mallrats. Slade and Ebony both charge Kierce and start fighting, which he's able to fend off surprisingly well.)

Kierce: You're good, you could have been great with us.

Slade: We don't follow other people's ideologies, do we, babe?

Ebony: No, if I do something, I'm in charge.

Kierce: Oh lovers at that. It'll be bittersweet when I kill you.

(He grabs a handful of Ebony's braids and pulls her to the ground, but Slade quickly gets him away from her.)

Kierce: You first then. Don't worry, I'll let you watch him bleed out before I kill you.

Ebony: You're disgusting!

(Slade blocks a few of Kierce's hits and gets in a good kick to the ribs, but then Kierce catches his foot, while trying to kick him and twists hard. There is a faint popping sound and Slade falls to the ground, clutching his knee in pain.)

Ebony: What did you do?

Kierce: I'm not a fan of all this kicking. He has dirty shoes.

Slade: I'm fine, babe.

(Kierce laughs and kicks Slade hard in the face. Blood splatters.)

Ebony: Get away from him!

(She tackles him to the ground, just as Kierce goes to kick him again. She hits him in the face twice, before he rolls them over to be in top position. His hands go around her neck and squeeze and as much as she thrashes, she can't get him up.)

Kierce: I know, I promised you, you'd get to watch him bleed. I changed my mind. You die first.

(She fumbles for the knife in her pocket. Just as she's about to lose consciousness, she gets it out and drives it into his side. He immediately lets go of her. Fighting through her dizziness, she stabs him again and again and again, until someone drags her away from him. She turns around, expecting Slade, but it's Gordon.)

Gordon: He's dead.

(She looks over at Slade, who hasn't moved since Kierce has kicked him.)

Gordon: He seems to be out of it, but he has a pulse. Want me to help you get him back to the hospital?

Ebony: Yes.

(They both take one of Slade's arms and start walking to the hospital.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 21<span>

(There are screams in the distance. Camera pans around to show Darryl and KC running in the direction of them.)

KC: Are you sure it was Gel?

Darryl: No, but we should still check it out. Maybe someone needs help.

(The screams are getting louder and louder until the boys skid to a halt and the camera pans around. Gel is lying in a puddle of blood with the knife still in her eye, but she's stopped screaming and seems to be unconscious. Kayla is still screaming as she hits the lifeless body of Dana over and over again with her bat.)

KC: What...

(Darryl sprints to his girlfriend, falling to his knees next to her, while KC cautiously approaches Kayla and wraps his arms around her from behind.)

KC: Kayla, it's me. KC. How about we put the bat down now?

Kayla (sobs): She... that...

KC: It's okay, just give me the bat.

(She hand it to him with shaking hands, then spins in his arms and starts crying into his shoulder. While he comforts her, he looks over at Darryl kneeling over Gel.)

KC: It's alright, I'm here. You're fine.

Darryl (voice trembling): KC... We have to get her back. I don't think... She's breathing.

Kayla: She... what? I thought she was dead.

(She slowly steps away from KC and walks closer to Gel. Darryl is about to grab for the knife in her eye socket.)

Kayla: No, don't! You could make it worse.

KC: I'll help you. We both take one arm and carry her back.

(Camera fades out.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 22<span>

(Jay has picked up Salene's body again and with a sobbing Trudy in tow, he walks into the hospital. He gently puts her down on the floor in the entrance hall, then wraps his arms around Trudy.)

Trudy: If we just could have gotten here faster. She might be...

Jay: No, Trudy. She would have lost too much blood either way.

Trudy: She was one of my best friends and I was downright awful to her so many times.

Jay: Shhh, she forgave you. You heard her.

(The commotion has attracted Ryan, Amber and Ram. As soon as they see Salene's body Ryan and Amber start to cry and hug each other.)

Ram: What happened?

Jay: She was shot. We tried to get her back here, but she was bleeding so much.

Trudy: A gun... He just pulled a gun out. It happened so fast.

Amber (whispers): Salene... why? She was so good, she was with us from the beginning.

Ryan: It won't feel right without her.

(He lets go of Amber and goes to kneel next to her body, softly stroking her hair. Amber wraps Trudy into a hug as the two girls mourn the death of their best friend.)

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 23<span>

(Camera cuts to the outside of the hospital, where Gordon and Ebony are carrying Slade.)

Ebony: It's just a broken nose, right?

Gordon: And a concussion maybe. It doesn't look that bad.

Ebony: I know. I was just making sure.

(They carry him inside, but the others are barely paying attention to them. Ebony's face shows a flash of shock when she sees Salene's body, but she quickly drags Slade into the café and puts him on a free table.)

Ebony: Ruby!

(The blonde girl looks up, from where she is bandaging one of Ellie's arms. Her eyes widen, when she sees Slade and she hurries over.)

Ruby: Slade! What happened? I thought you would look out for him, Ebony!

Ebony: It's just his knee and and his nose, right?

(Ruby puts two shaking fingers to his neck, then opens his lids to see his eyes.)

Ebony (slightly panicky): Right?

Ruby (tearing up): Out of everyone, I would've thought... Slade is such a good fighter. He...

Ebony (shouts): Ruby, he'll be fine, RIGHT?

(Ruby looks up at her, her expression a mix of anger, panic and sadness.)

Ruby (snaps): I don't know. I read a few books, that's all. I don't know anything about medicine, I have no idea what I'm doing!

Ebony (starts to tear up): No, no, no, no! You have to fix him! He'll be fine. He promised me, he'd go where I go.

(She strokes his face and grabs his hands, but he doesn't respond and Ruby just sits down in a chair, hiding her face in her hands as the rest of the Mallrats look scared and confused.)

Ruby: I just can't help anyone. I can't save them.

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 24<span>

(Cut to the outside where the last few Mallrats are making their way back to the hospital. Lex, Cara, Cal and Paul are shocked when they see Gel, but don't ask any questions as they help them get her inside as quickly as possible. As soon as KC has put her on a table with the help of Darryl, Kayla hugs him again tightly.)

Kayla (whispers): I'm so happy you're okay.

KC: Same. Let me look at that cut.

Kayla: It can wait.

KC: No, let's do that now. I can't... (he makes a gesture indicating the whole room) can't do this right now.

Kayla. Let's go to the bathroom then.

(She takes his hand and leads him out of the café. Right as Alice enters. The three of them smile faintly at each other, but then Alice sees Ellie and rushes to her side.)

Alice: Jack, please tell me she's going to be okay.

Jack (hoarsely): I don't know. Ruby did everything she could. I don't know, Ruby just... (he nods over to the girl) Kinda lost it.

Alice: Is everyone back now?

Jack: I think so.

Alice: Jack, you're bleeding.

(He looks at her confused then down at his arm, rather surprised.)

Jack: Oh right, I almost forgot about that.

Alice: Shall I take a look at it.

Jack: No, it's fine.

Alice: You can't do anything for Ellie now, can you? We'll just move over there and I'll put a bandage on it.

Jack: They had guns, Alice. It was horrible.

(Alice leads him over to another chair and makes him remove his shirt. She cleans the wound.)

Alice: They got into the hospital. Wanted to harm the kids.

Jack: But it's done now. No more fighting.

Alice: Let's hope so.

* * *

><p><span>SCENE 25<span>

(Camera cuts to each room in the hospital. The café with the wounded. The entrance hall with people mourning Salene and Lottie's and Sammy's room where the kids are.)

(It then focuses on all the Mallrats whose fate is unknown. First Bray, who's leg hasn't been treated yet and looks to be in pain. Then Ellie, who's covered in bandages. Gel with the knife still in her eye socket. And lastly Slade with the bloody nose and twisted leg.)

(The last shot is of Salene, still covered in blood. The shot freezes and goes black and white, before fading to another picture of her, smiling and happy.)

(Camera fades to black)


End file.
